The Adventures of Pan II
by Boogaz-Rayden-Xavier
Summary: Cont. of The Adventures of Pan. If you like drama, violence, angst, adventure, and craziness, come on in!
1. The Deception Begins

**The Adventures of Pan II**

**_Don't own Peter Pan._**

**_IF YOU HAVENT READ THE FIRST INSTALLMENT, I STRONGLY URGE YOU TO READ IT, ELSE THIS WONT MAKE SENSE. And of course you would have missed a great read….._**

**_EXTENDED SUMMARY:_**

**_Arizael is holding Peter in miserable captivity. She wants his love and affection and ultimately his source of power, she wants him to give her the two crystal shards that are imbedded within both he and Nibs. The place where she is keeping him and the overwhelming amount of despair is slowly killing Peter. _**

**_Hook absorbed Peter's essence and now has Peters power along with his own. Hook can change into himself or Peter or Alec at will. _**

**_Peter can only connect with Wendy in his sleep, thus ultimately putting her to sleep each time. Peter tries to communicate to her his distress but Hook keeps returning to her window as Peter and continuously deceives Wendy. _**

**_Hook grows tired of playing Peter Pan and abandons Neverland, he parades back and forth between worlds and brings strange people to Neverland. His constant absence destroys the barrier of Neverland and Nowhereland falls into Neverland as does anything and everything else, causing Neverland to fall apart. Pieces of Neverland tear through Earths atmosphere and inevitably falls into London._**

**_Wendy must figure out this riddle if she is to save Peter. For Peter is the only one who can defeat Arizael and restore Neverland, but if Peter dies, all is lost._**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Mary had rushed Wendy to the hospital after she passed out in the street. She was unconscious for the remainder of the day and never stirred. Mary now sits by Wendy's bedside in the hospital; it is about 10pm……

"How is she?" Mary asked as she mopped the tears and snot off her face with a handkerchief.

"She is in some sort of coma; however, her vital signs are stable. Can you explain to me again what happened earlier?" Dr. Grey solemnly replied.

"We were taking a simple walk and she broke out in a panic, out of nowhere…screaming uncontrollably then passed out. That's all I know. She's always been healthy, I just don't understand." Mary said her voice sad and wavering.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Dr Grey said as she walked over to a couch that was sitting against the wall. "This is a bed here, and the pillows and blankets are in the closet over there." She said as she unfolded the couch.

"Try to get something to eat and get some rest Mrs. Darling. You and Mr. Darling can sleep here." Dr. Grey finished.

"Thank you. Mr. Darling should be here tomorrow, he's catching a flight from Miami." Mrs. Darling said as she walked to the closet and took out the linen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at Neverland………

**THEN……………**

After Peter attacked his lost boys and girls and the Chief knocked him out of the tree, Chief went back to the children to make sure they were alright. After he was sure that they were still in the land of the living, he went to search for Peter but could not find him. He returned to the sleeping children and stayed with them until they woke. He offered his services but the Lost boys and girls declined. They broke off and went to the lake to collect themselves and Chief took his daughter Tigerlily to the Indian encampment.

Peter was being torn apart by Hook, and Neverland inevitably was torn as well.

After Peter's power and essence had been stripped from him, it was absorbed by his aggressor, Hook, and the destruction of Neverland ceased.

"_And now, look at your new home." Arizael said from the other side of him and grabbed his face and made him look down. She shook his face so he would come back to awareness, his eyes opened partially and he looked straight down. He hung over the pit supported by Arizael and Peter (Hook) and swallowed a few times as he stared in horror down the dark pit, unable to see the bottom._

_Panic stricken pants emitted from Peter as they lifted him up and turned his back towards the pit, his head flopped backwards as he lacked the strength to hold up his own head. Peter dipped out of consciousness again and his boots teetered on the muddy edge._

_They shook him again and Peter barely came back from oblivion. "Goodbye." Peter (Hook) said simply and they dropped him in. Peter fell 30 feet down and landed flat on his back in a pile of the black substance, he stared straight up and was unable to see a thing. He closed his eyes and passed out again._

"_Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Neverland to dupe." Peter (Hook) said as he lifted from the ground and saluted Arizael._

_Arizael saluted him back and he darted away with great speed._

After observing the carnage, Chief had became suspicious and made his way back to the underground home and ran into the Lost boys and girls as they were on their way back home as well.

**NOW………………**

In the underground home_……… __**Remember Hook is in Peter's body so when I say Peter, I am referring to Hook…………..**_

Peter had left the black castle and came to the underground home. Feeling extremely hungry he raided the kitchen, burped and went to his chair….

Peter sat back in his chair and his eyes wandered around the empty underground home. He threw back a shot of rum, the contents sliding gently down his throat as he thought…

"_Ahhhh, what to do now…."_ Peter pondered then he heard a creaking sound coming from one of the entrances to the underground home. He sprang upright in his chair in anticipation then mentally reprimanded himself. _"This is your home now, relax."_ He sat back and puffed on a cigar.

Jess was the first to go down the chute, she landed and her eyes locked with Peter's glowing emeralds.

"Gasp! Oh, Peter….." She said in her horror and quickly flew back up the chute, over the tree and landed at the base of the tree in front of everyone.

"Don't go in there! Peter's there!" Jess warned, her eyes bugged out of their sockets.

Slightly's grey eyes went in to slits as he grimaced and pulled out his sword. "This is our home too! I'm not cowering out here!" Slightly spat and shot up in the air and down the chute. Everyone else drew their weapons and followed suit, and Chief entered the house from the base of the tree.

"Flying Eagle…." Chief addressed and Peter looked at him like he was mad.

"Um…" Peter stammered then cleared his throat to make sure the proper voice came out. "Chief." Peter regarded him, his eyes searching the Chief's face.

Slightly came down the chute and landed heavily, his sword in his hand, seconds later everyone had filled the room and circled Peter.

Peter remained seated in his chair with his leg thrown over the armrest arrogantly. He resumed puffing his cigar and calmly waited… for it was dead silent.

"What happened?" Chief asked breaking the constrained silence. "May we rid ourselves of this awkward tension or are you still upset?" Chief asserted.

Peter's eyebrows went up and he shook his head in a questioning manner, "what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Do we need still need our weapons drawn Peter? Or is everything well with you besides the obvious?" Chief asked.

Peter looked away as he quickly thought of the proper response. "Yeah.." Peter replied then quickly remembered the destruction and figured that's what Chief was referring to.

"I'm sorry for destroying Neverland in my anger. I guess I am not yet over Wendy's dep-" Peter stopped himself as he figured Peter wouldn't use the word, _departure_.

"She broke my heart and it still hurts, I miss her." Peter said sadly, his palms became sweaty as he feared Chief of all people would find him out.

"I thought it so…but I figured I would come and see about you. It's not good to be alone. I know this has taken a great toll on you, as you were delirious the last time I saw you."

Peter had no idea what Chief was talking about and just looked at him, his face questioning.

"You attacked us, don't you remember?!" Slightly spoke up, anger evident on his handsome face.

Chief put a hand on Slightly's shoulder. "Yes, your reaction reinforces my surmise, you were quite delirious. You attacked your friends.." Chief explained.

Peter sat upright in his chair his face in total shock. "I'm…I'm sorry." Peter apologized as he stood and looked at everyone. "I don't remember that. Are you guys alright?"

"Were fine, that was a hell of a temper you had, you scared the crap out of me." Jess said.

Peter's emerald eyes fell on Jess's sky blue's, his eyes washed up and down her beautiful form. She had short black punk style hair, pretty lips, a button nose and tan skin that hugged an athletic build.

"_Oh my gosh.."_ Peter said within himself then blinked a few times to snap himself out of it. His eyes inevitably fell on Slightly's angry face.

"Where's Nibs." The promiscuous Layla leapt in front of Peter, his eyes bugged out, and his mouth went agape.

"_Layla…ah…Layla. The epitome of sexy"._ Peter thought within himself.

Layla, like Nibs had dyed her hair from blond to black and along with her tan skin, it really brought out her grey eyes. She had a beautiful mouth, a fiercely toned body with luscious curves a round bum and long strong legs.

"Wooooooooowwwww." Peter accidentally said out loud, his mouth agape, and then his eyes fastened on her breasts. She had on a wet bra type tank and yes, it was white, and some black cotton shorts that were really short.

"Ehemm.." You act like you've never seen me before. "Where is Nibs?" Layla questioned, not fazed by Peter's piercing eyes.

Peter's brows furrowed a bit and he put his hand over his crotch for he felt his pants tighten. "I don't know I'm not his keeper." He spat and turned away.

"Well since everything seems well, I must go, we must repair our camp." Chief said and walked out of the underground home. Feeling the awkward tension everyone else dispersed as well and Peter retreated to his room.

Peter (Hook) stood in the mirror looking at his new face and body. He took in his appearance as he ran his fingers through his blond tousled hair. He blinked and ran his fingers finger over his straight eyebrows and looked into his own blazing emerald green eyes. Peter (Hook) ran his fingers down the side of his face and over his pretty lips.

He glided his hands over the leaves that ran across his body as he stood in the mirror with. Peter placed his hands on his hips and flexed his abs, he watched as his muscles tightened and popped underneath his skin. _"Ahh, youth….beautiful." _Peter said to himself.

He turned to the side and flexed his arms; his eyes sparked and glowed as he felt power and intense energy surge through him. Peter rolled his eyes at his appearance; having enough of it he made his way to his bed and sat. Peter stared at the wall and allowed his mind to travel to oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary had fixed then checked on Wendy one last time. Seeing no progress in her condition Mary walked out onto the balcony and looked up into the star filled sky.

"I wonder.." Mary trailed off and decided to send a message to Peter. "Stars…carry this message to Neverland….Peter…please come…Wendy has fallen ill, the doctors can't seem to figure out what's wrong. I think it has something to do with you…..please if you hear me…" Mary whispered through her plump lips….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stars had passed the message on and her words rode on the winds of Neverland, blew into Peter's room and whispered in his ear….

Peter was sitting on his bed in a trance when a voice puffed in his ear, blowing a few tendrils of hair that hung around his ear as it whispered…

"Please..if you hear me…"

Peter snapped back into awareness and his eyeballs rolled to the corner of their lids as he listened.

"Peter please come… Wendy has fallen ill…….."

Peter's face scrunched up as he tried to recognize that voice. "Mary?" Peter whispered. Then remembrance came to his face. "Ahhhhh…yes….Mary."

Peter stood upright and his eyes fell on a chest that sat against the wall. He walked up to it and with a wave of his hand it opened.

"Perfect." He said as he saw the clothes in it. He dressed himself in a black button up shirt, blue jeans and black Durango boots.

Satisfied with his appearance Peter walked out into the main area. Baring no regard for his crew who sat at the table, he walked to the base of the chute and was about to fly off.

"Where u goin Peter?" Slightly asked as he stuffed a muffin in his mouth. All eyes were on Peter as his crew waited for him to answer.

Peter smirked, shot up the chute and out of Neverland expediently and winter followed.

"He's all dressed up; he must be going to earth. Weird how he didn't even offer to take us along." Layla snorted, annoyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary had walked back into the hospital room and sat down on her bed. She picked up the TV remote and began channel surfing.

_Tap Tap Tap_. Peter tapped on the glass of the balcony door and Mary's head snapped in that direction.

Mary saw a black silhouette with glowing eyes and immediately knew it was Peter.

She swiftly got out of bed and ran to the door. Sliding it open she quickly embraced Peter. "Oh Peter…its Wendy." She cried and released him.

Peter's face had a hint of arrogance on it but it was immediately erased once he realized he was at a hospital. His glowing eyes averted past her and fell on the slumbering brunette lying on the hospital bed. Peter gently pushed Mary aside with the back of his hand and stepped into the room.

"What's happened to her?" Peter asked softly as he approached Wendy's bedside.

Mary quickly made her way to the other side of Wendy. "She's in some kind of a coma; it was all very odd as was her reappearance. That's what made me think you could help her."

"Can I?" Peter's eyes went up as he looked to Mary with a questioning look on his face.

"You have a connection with her, I know it. You must wake her Peter, free her from this cursed slumber."

Peter licked his lips then pursed them as he thought about what she said. He looked down into Wendy's sleeping face. Wendy was truly a sleeping beauty. Her long brunette tresses lay sprawled out over the pillow, her long lashes rested against her cheeks and her plump ruby lips were peacefully set.

"My beauty." Peter breathed and was drawn in by her mouth. He raised his hand and drew back; the covers followed his hand and rolled back revealing Wendy in her hospital gown. She lay still, her fingers intertwined as her hands rested comfortably on her stomach.

Peters thickly lashed eyes washed over Wendy's sleeping form. "So beautiful." Peter whispered as Mary stood on the other side of the bed watching.

Peter really didn't know how he was going to rouse Wendy so he figured he would give her some of his energy. He slid his hand under Wendy's hand and rested it on her stomach. Peter's eyes fell on her lips and he leaned over her.

He bought his face down upon hers and paused as their noses touched. Peter felt her breath puffing on his face and was immediately consumed by the effects of her close proximity. Peter placed his other hand on her forehead as he inhaled and marveled at her scent. He nuzzled her nose and his eyes rolled back as he opened himself to her.

He pressed his lips firmly against hers as he pressed his hands down upon her. Green light emitted from Peter's hands and went into Wendy. Wendy's lips parted as she took in a breath, Peter opened his eyes a bit and opened his mouth. His eyes went ablaze as green light emitted from his mouth and went into hers. Peter's his skin began to turn pale as he was rapidly transferring much of his power into her.

Wendy inhaled the green energy and arched her back. Peter released her and stood upright, his power still emitting past his lips. Vertigo quickly washed over him as Wendy kept inhaling his power. Peter pursed his lips, cutting off her supply, swayed then passed out on the floor.

"_Gasp"_ Mary ran over to the side of the bed where Peter was and first looked at Wendy who was stirring. "Wendy, Wendy please, get up!" Mary cried as she grabbed Wendy's hand, forgetting about Peter.

Her foot gently ran into Peter's body and she looked down at him. "Oh.." She breathed and bent down and put her hand on his pulse. Seeing that he was still living she returned her attention to Wendy.

"Emmmmm" Wendy moaned as her head turned left and right then she slowly sat upright. "Mother?" Wendy called as she rubbed the last bit of sleep from her eyes.

"I'm here baby, I'm here!" Mary cried with tears of joy as she embraced Wendy.

"What happened?"

"Peter woke you dear." Mary happily informed.

"Peter?" Wendy asked surprised and looked over the side of her bed to see a blond haired boy clad in a black shirt and blue jeans lying on his side.

"He passed out." Mary quickly answered. She crouched down beside him and shook him. "Peter, it worked.." Mary said happily. Getting no response she leaned him up against the wall.

Wendy quickly hopped out of bed and Mary pulled the IV station over to Peter so Wendy could make her way to him.

"Peter….Peter." Wendy desperately called as she shook him violently. "Wake up..Wake-up." She said as she gently slapped his sleeping face and his eyes started to flutter as he began to come to.

Peter's eyes opened slowly and they took in Wendy's angelic face. "Wendy….it worked…your awake." Peter said softly and Wendy quickly captured his lips and they kissed each other deeply. They broke the kiss, chests heaving. They clung to each other as they stood, never taking their hands off of each other.

Wendy breathed a deep sigh of relief as her eyes washed over Peter's face and his mouth which was curled up a bit at one corner. Wendy grabbed Peter's cheeks and locked lips with him once more. Wendy broke the kiss and her blue eyes washed over his handsome face anew. "Oh my goodness I thought I lost you." Wendy breathed with relief in her voice, then she showered his face with kisses and Peter smiled a devilish smile.

"Ehem…well I guess I'll go tell the doctors to release you." Mary said but was ignored; Wendy kept showering Peter's face with kisses as she kept her hands on his jaw line.

"I'll be going now….to get the discharge paperwork started."

Peter took a step back, breaking away from Wendy with a smile. He turned his head to acknowledge Mary. "Alright then. I know where you live, I'll make sure Wendy makes it back safely.

"Alright then." Mary said then turned to walk out the door.

Wendy's smile and glee dissipated as she remembered Arizael and her threat. Mary walked out of the room and Wendy looked at Peter. "Um, I think I need to sit down for a minute." Wendy said as she walked over to the pull out bed and sat.

"What is it?" Peter asked but not really caring, he wanted to get at that mouth again, and ultimately plunge himself knee deep inside of her.

"Come and sit." Wendy offered and Peter came quickly. He sat on the pull out bed and practically threw himself on top of Wendy. He pushed her down and aggressively kissed her.

"Emmm!" Wendy screamed inside of Peter's mouth. She placed her hands upon his chest and pushed him back. The kiss was broken and Peter opened his eyes slightly, his face was consumed with burning desire. Wendy tried to speak but Peter fastened his lips upon hers once more.

Wendy squirmed under Peter's aggressiveness, he had one hand fastened on the back of her neck and the other ran up her side and cupped her breast.

She grabbed a handful of his hair from the back of his head and pulled back but Peter was reluctant and began sucking on her bottom lip. She kept pulling back on his hair until the pain became unbearable and Peter released his hold on her.

Wendy scrambled to get herself up right and scooted back a few inches to create space between them. Her chest heaved as did his, her eyes angry as she tried to find the words to say.

"What is it Wendy, don't you want me?…I want you…" Peter questioned as he leaned forward like a predator.

"I do want you Peter; you have no idea how badly."

"Then lets go at it" Peter blurted as he was upon her again and Wendy rolled off the bed as Peter tried to capture her.

Peter lay on his belly and slammed his fist down on the bed where Wendy once was. He cocked his head to the side and glared at Wendy, his eyes fierce as they slowly began to dilate. "Why are you playing games with me woman?!" Peter rasped full of anger.

Wendy's face was questioning, her eyes bugged out and her eyebrows were raised. "What? Peter…there's something we need to talk about first."

"Wwwhat?" Peter spat annoyingly as he dragged out the word, his teeth barred as he let out the last syllable.

Wendy furrowed her brow as she backed up to her bed and covered herself with a blanket.

"Is everything alright? How have you been since I seen you last?"

Peter sat upright on the bed and stared at her. He had no idea what took place the last time the real Peter saw Wendy, so he didn't know how to answer that.

They both sat and looked at each other, Wendy's eyes started to look to her right and left as she patiently waited for a response. Not getting any she decided to break the awkward silence.

"How is Neverland? Have you guys killed that Witch yet?"

Peter placed his elbow on one knee leaned forward and rested his head in his hand and grew irritated. "No." He answered flatly.

"Have you seen her?" Wendy asked keeping a firm grip on her blanket.

"No, and quite frankly I don't give a crap…why?" Peter asked as he rubbed his eyes with his hand.

The conversation was cut short as Doctor Grey walked in with Mary and performed a check up on Wendy to conclude her stay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Neverland…………..

Peter slowly came to as he felt himself being chained to a table, his arms shackled above his head and his ankles shackled as well. He opened his eyes and his breathing picked up.

"Hi Peter." Jukes solemnly greeted.

Peter's eyes rapidly ran over Jukes face. "Get me out of here." Peter quickly spat in a panic. Peter snapped his head to the other side and saw Nibs blank face staring at him.

Nibs mouth moved really slow and hung open and a stray tear slid from his eye down his cheek and hung at his chin. Nibs was trying so hard to communicate to Peter but couldn't.

Peter watched and immediately became distressed. "Fight it Nibs….fight."

Nibs gave in for the darkness was too strong and he wiped his tear stained cheek and turned his back on Peter.

Jukes just looked at Peter as a vine slid through an opening on the table and wrapped around Peters neck, another slid through an opening and wrapped around his waist and Peter panicked.

"I can't help you out of this one Peter, that Witch watches everything." Jukes said sadly. "Maybe if you just give her what she wants, you won't have to go through this."

Peter strained against his bonds and the vines constricted and Peter whelped and began to choke.

"Maybe if you just give her what she wants, you won't have to go through this." Jukes repeated himself as he tried to reason with Peter.

"Relax, don't try to get away or the vines will just keep constricting." Jukes said and Peter reluctantly relaxed as he became light headed. His breathing was loud and laborious, his heart beating out of his chest.

"I will not give in so easily." Peter whispered.

"It is to your best advantage." Jukes tried again but Peter kept staring up at the dark ceiling.

Jukes gave up. "This room is meant to torture you, so try to remember, there is _nothing_ in this room but your thoughts, so try to keep them happy." Jukes advised then he blew out the candle that sat on a small table next to Peter and it became very dark.

Peter's breath caught in his throat as the only light he had was the open door way. He watched Jukes and Nibs silhouettes walk out the door.

The door slammed behind them, making the room pitch black.

Peter's chest heaved as he tried to stay as still as possible, he couldn't help but panic. He totally forgot what Billy Jukes had just told him.

He closed his eyes in an effort to try to sleep, for his body was hollering and screaming out in agony and his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

A few moments passed and Peter calmed down only to hear the sound of dragging feet. He snapped his eyes open and he panicked as his eyes moved around rapidly but was unable to see a thing.

The sound came closer until it was right up on him; the person struck a match and lit a lantern. "Greetings Pan." Hook rasped and Peter gasped and began to pant.

Hook set the lantern on the table between Peter's legs. "I have a present for ya boyee." Hook said as he pulled out a small black box and smirked evilly.

"Nnnnooo." Peter whispered and coughed as his throat was parched.

Hook stuck his gloved hand inside of the box and pulled out a king sized leech.

Peter gasped and snatched at his bonds, the vines constricted around his throat and waist making Peter gasp again. Fear tore through Peter as Hook cackled in a low tone. Hook hung the leech over Peter's body, taunting him with it.

Peter jerked again and screamed in terror as loud as he could "Ahhhh!-Ack- _choke-_ _choke. _The vines squeezed him tighter than tight cutting off his airway and inhibiting him from taking another breath. The image of Hook became rippled and transparent but Peter did not relax, he continued his futile attempt at pulling on his bonds, only making the vines squeeze him tighter.

Jukes was standing right outside the door when he heard Peters scream get cut off. "Never listens…" Jukes sighed and ran into the room. It was so quiet one could hear a pin drop. Billy Jukes quickly lit a few lanterns to light the room and his eyes fell on Peter's inanimate body.

"S—t!" Jukes cursed and quickly cut the vines off of Peter and Arizael came running in.

"What are you doing?!" She cried as she ran to Jukes side.

"The vines strangled him, I figured I'd cut them, I know you don't want him dead!" Jukes quickly reasoned before she could retaliate.

Arizael's mouth went agape and she quickly turned to Peter. "Peter….Peter.." Arizael called but got no response. She quickly took his pulse. "His pulse is weak." Arizael said as she waived her hands and Peter's shackles opened.

"Tell Clara to run a bath, we need to end his suffering immediately, he's barely breathing." Arizael commanded and Jukes ran out of the room. Nibs came walking in and stood beside Arizael.

Arizael shook Peter's face in an effort to rouse him. "Wake up Peter….come one…wake up."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed weakly and he moaned. He barely opened his navy blue eyes as he looked into Arizaels face. Horror gripped him as he still lay with his hands painfully above his head and his legs open slightly.

"Are you alright?" Arizael asked but Peter just stared, unable to speak because his tongue was swollen in his mouth, and he felt paralized.

Arizael grabbed one of his arms and pulled it down to his side. "Emmm!" Peter screamed in his closed mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. His arms were extremely stiff and her abrupt movement caused a horrible pain to explode in his shoulder joint.

Peter's chest began to heave uncontrollably as he opened his eyes and kept his gaze ahead, a look of pain on his face.

"I'm sorry Peter, but we have to move you. I want to get you into a bath and get your wounds tended to…" Arizael said softly as she felt sorry for causing Peter such pain in the first place. But he made her so mad that in her anger she took great pleasure in hurting him.

She pulled down his other arm and Peter screamed again, the sound muffled by his closed lips and he clenched his eyes shut as he continued to grunt. Arizael sat him upright and he wailed from the pain as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Have some water." Arizael offered a cup of water with a straw in it as she supported Peter's weight in her arm. Peter opened his eyes and she stuck the straw between his pursed lips and he drank. He closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of the cool liquid as it quenched his thirst and soothed his parched throat. He was able to move his mouth once more as the water soothed his swollen tongue enabling it to return to its normal size.

Once Peter finished his water Arizael turned to Nibs. "Nibs, help me get him to his room."

Nibs mindlessly grabbed Peter's legs and pushed them off the table making Peter scream again.

"Nibs!" Arizael reprimanded and Nibs just stood there with his arms hanging by his sides.

'Take and arm." Arizael instructed as she draped one of Peter's arms around her neck and he whimpered. Nibs did the same and they dragged Peter's limp body out of the room, his boots sliding along the ground. The pain in his shoulders was unbearable and Peter passed out, his head hung forward as they dragged his dead weight to the bedroom.

Clara, clad in a swimsuit, was sitting in an enormous deep Jacuzzi bath tub that was in the center of Peter's designated bedroom. It had steps that lead into the pool and many seats along the sides. Clara had filled the tub with soothing herbs and salts and they bubbled along waiting for Peter's arrival. Arizael and Nibs walked into the bedroom and sat Peter on a chair at the edge of the pool.

Clara looked on as Arizael cut Peter's shirt off, removed his boots and socks then cut off is leaf pants, all the while Peter sat limply. Once Peter was naked Clara gasped at the poor condition he was in. His skin was red and inflamed, his neck was raw as was his waist from the vines in that torture chamber. He was covered in bruises, various scrapes and scratches. His face was red; he sported bruises on his cheek and had a busted lip.

"Help me get him into the pool." Arizael said and Nibs assisted her in getting Peter in the water.

Once in the pool Arizael stood in the center and held Peter in her arms. She pinched Peter's nose and dipped him backwards submerging him under the water to wash off the irritating substances. She pulled him out of the water and held him, one arm around his back and the other caressing his face. "Wake up Peter." She said as she stroked his hair back and out of his face.

Peter slowly came to as the bubbles gently caressed his aching limbs and irritated skin. He opened his eyes and saw Arizaels face hovering over his and he snapped his eyes shut.

Arizael stood him on his feet and kept an arm around him for support. "I'm not going to hurt you, Clara here, is going to nurse you back to health. Then later, you can show me your gratitude." Arizael said as Clara took over and put her arms around Peter to help him stand.

Peter kept his head down and peeked about through his lashes and eyebrows but didn't say a word.

Arizael trudged out of the pool and up the steps. "I am going to prepare dinner; it should be ready in two hours. Put that crème on Peter's body from head to toe, and I mean literally head to toe. It will heal and soothe him. See you in two hours." Arizael instructed Clara and turned her back.

"Yes milady." Clara said as Arizael and Nibs exited the room.

Clara looked up into Peters face. "Peter, how are you feeling? Can you walk with me to the side over there?" Clara asked and Peter just stood silent. Clara nudged him forward and he slowly made his way to the side and stood.

"Now turn around." Clara gently instructed as she placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him around. "And sit." She said as she gently pushed him down and he sat. Peter's face was dry and straight, void of all emotion.

"Are you thirsty?" Clara asked as she reached for a bottle of water but Peter continued to stare, his face blank.

"Are you going to answer me? I'm just trying to help…." Clara said softly as she held the bottle of water in front of Peter's face. Peter took the bottle and raised it to his lips.

"I'm going to wash your hair first ok?" Clara said cautiously as she lifted a bottle of shampoo over his head and squeezed the contents into his hair.

Peter simply sat and allowed her to wash his hair. He closed his eyes and a feeling of relief swept over him as she washed away all residues from the tar and the watery substance he splashed around in, when he was in the caves.

One his hair was lathered up she grabbed some soap and worked up a thick lather in her hands. "Close your eyes so I can wash your face."

Peter closed his eyes and allowed her to wash his face along with the rest of his body. She had him stand and she gently ran her hands over _every_ inch of his firm body. Clara began to blush as she did this but Peter just stood like a statute, void of any emotion.

Clara was especially uncomfortable when it came time to wash his most private of areas and Peter gasped as her fingers glided over his personals and between his butt cheeks.

"Oh finally, a reaction. I was about to think you were dead in there." Clara joked as she continued her ministrations and Peter decided to open up.

"Clara?"

"Hmmm?" She answered as she gently pushed him down so she could rinse him.

Peter paused and Clara dumped a bucket of water over his head to rinse his hair.

Peter opened his eyes and looked her in the face. "You look….have we met before?" He asked softly.

"Yes…I was wondering if you remembered me. I am a friend of Layla and Cordelia."

"How did you get locked up in this hell hole?" Peter asked as they sat and relaxed.

"Arizael possessed me sometime on earth and locked me down here. She made me look like I was the bad one and you threw me out." Clara explained as she studied the bubbles in the Jacuzzi.

"What? You mean, your that girl? So it wasn't really your own doing?"

"No."

"Oh man…I'm sorry…." Peter breathed. "But don't worry, we'll find a way out of here…together."

"No Peter. Please, don't try. There is no way, I been constantly looking for a way out since I've been down here and have been beaten severely for it." Clara pleaded. "Just.."

"No." Peter quickly interjected. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, but I cannot and will not stay locked up down here. I don't care; I'm not scared of that ole witch." Peter retorted.

"Then you're a fool." Clara responded.

**Hope u like, I got a baseball game to go to so I gotta cut it short. Not where I wanted it to end but well... Holla! **Please Review...


	2. Forced Affection and Continued Deception

Chapter 2: Forced Affection and Continued Deception

_**A/N I don't own Peter Pan but I sure like writing about the crap…**_

_**Warning, sexual references ahead…enjoy…**_

_**Thank you hpffrocks, Lesha and Mell for your reviews. Thank you everyone else for the adds, love it!**_

Wendy was cleared for discharge from the hospital and she went to her SUV along with Peter and Mary.

Mary sat in the front seat while Peter and Wendy sat in the back seat. Peter sat on one side with his body facing Wendy, his arm draped around the back of the seat, Wendy sat in the same fashion on the other side and they both looked at each other.

Peter sat with an innocent smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye. "So…can I spend the night?" Peter asked.

Wendy returned the smile. "Of course you can silly." Wendy replied. She dropped her smile and shifted in the seat. "I wanted to tell you…I didn't mean any of the things I said to you in Neverland….at the fair…" Wendy said softly and Peter just looked at her, having no idea to what she was referring to.

Wendy's eyebrows went up and her lips pursed as her face was both questioning and annoyed. "Hello?" Wendy pushed for an answer.

Peter stared blankly at her then responded. "Um…ok..apology accepted." Peter smiled awkwardly.

Wendy returned the awkward smile and continued. "Arizael…she threatened the Lost boys and girls, everyone who inhabits Neverland and my own family if I didn't tell you to take me home. That's why I did it."

Peter sat for a moment allowing her words to sink in. "Well that was…you should have told me." Peter rasped angrily.

"I couldn't don't you understand, many lives were at stake." Wendy said.

"Well, I'm disappointed….you have no faith in me." Peter said then turned his head away from her, his gaze forward.

Wendy's face became angry. "Well--"

"Enough….I don't want to talk about it." Peter spat cutting her off as he returned his gaze to her. "You don't have to worry about the Witch…so I don't want to hear about it anymore. _I'm tired"_ Peter said annoyingly and Wendy had an offended look on her face as they glared at each other.

Peter sighed and parted his lips to speak. "I want…" Peter trailed off as he reached over and stroked Wendy's hair then rested his hand on the back of her head, Wendy blinked and softened. "I want…you." Peter said bluntly and pulled her head in his direction as he moved in until there noses touched. He lustfully closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and grazed his lips against Wendy's ruby's and her breath hitched.

"Ok were here." Mary said, ruining the moment as she cut off the vehicle. The lights came on as she opened the door and the teen's eyes squinted to block out the light.

Once inside the house…...

Mary sighed as she took off her light jacket. "Well you two, it's been a very long day I am going to bed. Try not to be too loud." Mary smirked.

"Good night mother."

"Good night." Mary said as she kissed both youngsters on their cheeks and retired.

They smiled, Peter immediately scooped Wendy up, flew up to the balcony and landed in front of Wendy's bedroom door.

He set her down, opened the door and they both entered the room.

Peter closed the door behind them and ran up behind Wendy, capturing her in an embrace. "Ooooh" Wendy said and Peter immediately latched on to the side of her neck and began to suck her tender flesh.

Wendy gasped and her eyes rolled back as she rested in Peter's arms. He nibbled on her neck as he ran his hands all over the front of her body. One hand ran up from her stomach to her chest and ended at her jaw line as he tilted her head back and continued licking and sucking on her neck. Wendy began to moan as her body prepped itself for intercourse.

She could feel his hardness pressed firmly against her bum, his touch…irresistible…and his close proximity…intoxicating.

Peter ran his tongue up the side of her neck and nibbled on her earlobe all the while teasing her body with his hands, gripping and squeezing, caressing firmly and softly, his ministrations driving Wendy wild.

She turned around in his arms; her face was dripping with want as her eyes quickly washed over Peter's lust drunken face. Wendy moaned as she ripped Peter's shirt open, his buttons flew every which way and Peter gasped as his face and body was drunk in burning desire. _"Finally, I get a Wendy."_ Peter said to himself with half open eyes and immediately his lips were captured by Wendy's.

Wendy kissed Peter fiercely as she pulled his shirt off his shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor. Peter returned the intense lip lock as his hands roamed her body. His hands stopped at her waist and went under her shirt. Peter ran his hands up her sides and the shirt went with it, they glided over her breasts as Wendy lifted her arms and broke the kiss to allow Peter to puller her shirt off.

"Oh.." Wendy breathed with intense desire and Peter ran his hands through her hair as he licked his lips.

He quickly grabbed the front of her bra and yanked her close to him and Wendy gasped. Peter embraced her and nuzzled her neck and she returned the gesture, both teens inhaling each others scent.

Peter unfastened Wendy's bra as Wendy nuzzled his neck, then she noticed something. He didn't smell the same, not that he smelled bad, but Peter didn't smell like Neverland, not like the grass, trees, dirt, fresh air and freedom she's used to. Wendy recoiled back a bit and stared into Peter's face. "Wait a minute…" Wendy said.

"No, no more waiting." Peter responded as he snatched the bra off of her and kissed her lips. Wendy turned her head as she inhaled his scent again.

"Peter…wait."

"Shut up." Peter spat as he grabbed her jaw and forced his tongue in her mouth. Wendy was taken aback for a moment but was also turned on by his aggressiveness.

Peter kept on kissing her to keep her silent as he slid his hands around her waist. He broke the kiss, and in a flash flew Wendy backwards and onto the bed, where she landed on her back and Peter pounced on top of her.

"Wo." Wendy breathed. Peter smiled and they resumed kissing and groping each other. Wendy wrapped her legs around Peter and he pulled off one of her shoes and did the same with the other foot. She rolled him over, he wrapped his legs around her and she pulled off his boots and tossed them on the floor.

They both began to hungrily fumble at each others belt buckle, button and zipper, to relieve each other of their garments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at Neverland.

"Oh finally, a reaction. I was about to think you were dead in there." Clara joked as she continued her ministrations and Peter decided to open up.

"Clara?"

"Hmmm?" She answered as she gently pushed him down so she could rinse him.

Peter paused and Clara dumped a bucket of water over his head to rinse his hair.

Peter opened his eyes and looked her in the face. "You look….have we met before?" He asked softly.

"Yes…I was wondering if you remembered me. I am a friend of Layla and Cordelia."

"How did you get locked up in this hell hole?" Peter asked as they sat and relaxed.

"Arizael possessed me sometime on earth and locked me down here. She made me look like I was the bad one and you threw me out." Clara explained as she studied the bubbles in the Jacuzzi.

"What? You mean, your that girl? So it wasn't really your own doing?"

"No."

"Oh man…I'm sorry…." Peter breathed. "But don't worry, we'll find a way out of here…together."

"No Peter. Please, don't try. There is no way, I been constantly looking for a way out since I've been down here and have been beaten severely for it." Clara pleaded. "Just.."

"No." Peter quickly interjected. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, but I cannot and will not stay locked up down here. I don't care; I'm not scared of that ole witch." Peter retorted.

"Then you're a fool." Clara responded.

"You're the fool if you give up on freedom and continue to stay." Peter retorted.

Clara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Its time to get out so I can put that crème on you." She said, changing the subject.

They both stood and exited the pool. Clara handed Peter a towel and he began to dry himself, once done he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I need you to lie down on that bed over there." Clara pointed and Peter made his way over to it and eased himself upon the bed and laid on his back.

"I need you to remove your towel." Clara quickly instructed.

"What?" Peter asked, his brows furrowed.

"Just move it and drape it across your….well it isn't like I haven't just seen it or touched it a while a go!" Clara snapped.

Peter sighed as he removed the towel and Clara's eyes were immediately pasted on him and his nakedness. Peter draped the towel over his private area and looked up at her only to see her face caught in a trance.

"Ehemm." Peter cleared his throat to get her attention and she quickly snapped out of her musings.

"Oh…" Clara stammered as she fumbled for the jar of crème. She sat on the edge of the bed, scooped some out of the jar and massaged it into Peter's head.

Peter's brows furrowed and his eyes snapped to her face. "What is that?" Peter hissed. "It kinda burns" He said as he tried to get away from her.

"It only burns for a moment, and then…it will feel sooo good, just relax." Clara assured as she scooped up some more and waited.

Peter had an annoyed and painful look on his face as he glared at her. Then the tingling feeling in his head subsided and turned into to a soothing feeling.

Peter closed his eyes and relaxed. "It does feel good."

"Ok, so you know its going to tingle at first, just relax so I can put this on your red face." Clara said cautiously as she began to apply the crème with her fingers.

After completely rubbing it in his face, she moved on to his neck, shoulders and arms. Clara watched Peter as he relaxed, his face would scrunch up when she applied the crème to a new area then relax every time. After massaging the crème into Peter's skin she moved on to his chest and torso. Clara had to contain herself as she ran her hands and fingers over his firm body, gliding over his well developed chest and tracing over the cuts on his perfectly defined abs. His firm body felt amazing under her touch and the look on his face was of pure pleasure.

She watched as all of his injuries healed and left soft smooth sun-kissed skin. Clara continued her ministrations and rubbed his body down literally from head to toe. She had flipped him over and rubbed him down, her hands gliding over his firm round globes then down his long toned legs and so on. She pleasured him in this way for about an hour and not a word was spoken between the two.

Once everything was said and done she pulled out a white t-shirt and some grey athletic pants from a drawer and passed them to him then walked to the door. "See you in a bit, I need to get ready then I will come get you." Clara said and Peter nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dining area there was a square wooden table, in it sat Jukes then Nibs, and at one end of the table sat Big, and on the other side were two empty seats. Arizael's seat was at the other end of the table, but she was not seated yet. There were plates and such set at each seat and the boys waited patiently for Arizael to roll the food cart in.

Peter and Clara came walking in, Clara was the first and she took her seat next to Big. Peter pursed his lips for he knew his seat was next to Arizael, not that he wanted to sit by Big, but he didn't even want to look at the witch.

Peter sat and Arizael came in with a food cart in tow. She was dressed in a black dress that glided along her curves, her brown hair brushed and parted in the middle. She looked enchantingly beautiful but wickedness was hidden underneath her coco skin.

"Good evening everyone, are you ready for dinner?"

Everyone smiled save for Peter, he kept his gaze down on his plate as Arizael reached the head of the table. She set two huge covered platters on the table and began to pass out bowls of side items.

Nibs sat emotionlessly as he pulled off the cover to reveal a pile of BBQ ribs, and chicken.

"Wo!" Jukes said as he ripped the cover off the platter that sat in front of him to reveal the same delicious meat.

Peter's eyes bugged out as the aroma filled his senses, he grabbed his plate and immediately piled it high with meat and everyone else dug in.

"I didn't know you can cook" Peter said as he glanced at Arizael then took a bite out of the rib.

"Yes, you will find that I am quite well at it."

"The best!" Jukes added as he took a bite.

Peter chewed the meat and savored the taste in his mouth. "Emmm" He said and kept eating and eating and Arizael smiled.

"I know you like this.." She said to Peter as she handed him a bowl of mac and cheese.

Peter dropped the bone and snatched the mac and cheese and began to dump huge wads of it on his plate.

"Hey, save some for me, I like it too?" Clara said as she grabbed his arm and Peter sighed, pursed his lips then passed her the bowl.

Big spent most of his time glaring at Peter who didn't even notice him because he was busy stuffing his face.

Big sneered. "Wow it's amazing how such a skinny little twerp like you could inhale so much food."

Peter didn't even turn his way. "Shut the f—k up pansy bi—h." Peter said with a mouth full of food.

Big slammed both fists into the table as he stood. "Or what!" Big dared exasperated.

Peter dropped the rib and snatched the knife out of Clara's hand and stood, glaring at Big. "You forget, I beat your azz the last time we met. You only run you mouth now because I'm trapped down in this **hell**! Which means you an't s—t!" Peter rasped through his teeth, as he seethed.

Big pushed his chair back and started to walk up to Peter. "You got a lot of mouth for such a fragile little boy." Big sneered as he brandished his wolfish fangs.

Peter twirled the knife and held it in an underhand grip as he stepped back from his seat.

Arizael grabbed Peter's wrist. "Boys! Enough!" But her cries were ignored and Peter tried to pull away from her as Big approached.

"Come and get me." Peter rasped and barred his teeth.

Arizael pulled Peter back. "Boys! Big sit down right now! There will be no fighting at the dinner table!" Arizael raised her voice.

Big had a challenging look on his face as he regarded her.

"Sit-down." Arizael raised her other hand and bolts started to spark from it. "Or I'll knock you down." Arizael commanded in a deadly tone, her green eyes fierce and daring him to flout her order.

Big retreated and took his seat, his eyes still shooting daggers at Peter. Arizael yanked Peter's wrist and he turned to her, his navy blue eyes filled with defiance and hate. Peter pursed his lips as he took his seat; he then snatched away from her grip and resumed eating.

Everyone resumed eating and no words were exchanged between anyone. Peter ate and his eyes roamed around the table and fell on Nibs. Peter stared at him for a while until Nibs's looked at him and Peter quickly looked away.

Dessert was served along with milk and finally liquor, to ease the tension that hung so heavily in the air. Dessert and drinks were served in silence and everyone kept throwing back shot after shot, as did Peter and Clara until they could hardly stand.

Once the dinner was concluded everyone departed their separate ways. Peter and Clara walked down the long dark tunnel and she dropped Peter off at his room…

"Good night Peter. I'll see you in the morning." Clara said then she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Try to stay put, you need the rest."

"Ok." Peter responded drunkenly. Clara pecked him on the cheek and stumbled off. Peter turned and went into his room; closing the door behind him he stumbled over to the bathroom and did what he needed to do. Once finished he washed up at the sink and felt something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out some kitchen knives he secretly stashed while sitting at the dinner table.

Peter crouched down and opened the door to the cabinet that was under the sink and hid the knives behind some cleaning supplies.

Peter silently closed the cabinet door and was startled by Arizael's voice.

"What are you doing?" Arizael asked as she stood in the doorway to the bathroom with her hands on her hips.

Peter snapped his head in her direction and quickly rattled his brain for the proper answer.

"Um.." Peter stammered as he stood upright. "I just wanted to know what was in there…." Peter said softly as the hair on the back of his neck stood up and his heart began to race.

Arizael slowly looked him up and down not looking convinced at all. Deciding to let it go Arizael walked up to Peter. "Your not trying to go to bed so soon are you?" She asked as she placed her hands on his chest and Peter reluctantly stood his ground.

Her hands crept up his chest and his mouth opened "Ummm…uh…" Peter stammered as her hands glided over his shoulders. "I'm tired." Peter said as he thought about snatching away from her but didn't want to get rattled for it.

Arizael leaned in and Peter froze as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She broke the kiss and looked him in his eyes. "You're too young to be tired." She whispered, and then forced her mouth upon him again, this time one hand slid to the back of his head and pulled him in, the other wrapped around his waist and rested on his back.

She forced her tongue in between Peter's lips and he returned the kiss, anger and disgust burning inside of him.

Arizael broke the kiss and looked him in his face. "I don't feel your gratitude." She said softly but her tone of voice was misleading, for she was really threatening him.

Peter pursed his lips as he looked her in her eyes. _"Just do it."_ Peter said within himself and he closed his eyes as he embraced her and gave her a deep kiss.

"Emmmm much better." Arizael said between the gliding of their lips and she kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. The make out session seemed to have lasted forever, Peter grew tired of her and broke the kiss.

"Let's go." Arizael said as she took Peter by the hand and led him out of the bathroom and to his bed. She turned him so he faced the edge of the bed. "Sit down." She said as she pushed him down on the bed. Peter sat upright on the bed and Arizael quickly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side and stood in front of him.

"I said I'm tired so leave me alone." Peter said angrily.

(CRACK!)

Arizael backslapped Peter harshly, his face snapped to the side from the impact as did his body, and Peter grit his teeth from the pain.

"I don't care if your tired or not!." Arizael snapped and grabbed Peter's jaw and turned his head towards her. She put her hand over his face and mushed him back "Lay down." She commanded roughly as Peter's body pounced back on the bed. He laid on his back and she straddled him.

Peter furrowed his brows and sat up quickly on his elbows only to be met with her claw's at his throat.

Peter gasped as his eyes opened wide and he looked at the claws that threatened to rip his throat out and he began to pant strenuously.

Arizael sat on top of him with her three inch claw's at his throat. "I thought I told you to lay down." She said then she quickly seized his throat and Peter grunted as he looked at her like she was mad.

"You will do as I say, when I say, and how I say…." Arizael released her grip and clashed her claws together and they made viciously sharp sounds making Peter flinch.

"Now I know you don't want to feel these gliding along your skin now do you?" Arizael taunted slowly and wickedly as she ran her claws along Peter's jaw line, down the center of this throat, across his bare chest, and finally gliding down his side then she squeezed him.

Peter flinched and tensed as he tried to keep his breathing under control, his eyes never leaving those claws.

"You remember how they felt when I stabbed you with them, right here." She said as she squeezed Peter's side again and Peter slowly looked up at her, his face full of anger. He had to use everything in him to restrain himself from punching her in the face.

She glided her claws across his stomach without cutting him; she then glided her claws up the center of his body and rested her hand on his chest. "Pain or pleasure Peter….." Arizael said softly. Peter gave in and laid back on the bed. "Good dog." Arizael said full of conceit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter glided his tongue over Wendy's perfect breast and moaned at the taste of her, then he ran his tongue all over her chest as he cupped her breasts.

"Oh Peter I want you…."

"Patience my beauty patience.."

"Huh?" Peter's choice of words startled her.

Peter quickly covered her mouth with his as he put his hand between her legs and pleasured her. Once he felt she was ridded of the awkward moment he released her mouth and placed kisses and nibbles all down her neck, down the center of her chest and all over her belly all while still pleasuring her with his other hand.

Wendy squirmed and moaned under his mouth and tongue until he traveled further to her sweet spot. Wendy gasped and moaned again as he pleasured her orally and did wonderful things with his fingers as well.

"You taste so good." Peter said as he lapped away at her, then squeezed her hips and thighs. He ran his hands over her body as he continued to pleasure her; Wendy's moans and shrieks drove him wild as she kept trying to get away.

Peter pleasured her until she lay breathless, her chest heaving and her legs trembling. Peter looked at her beautiful delicate form and licked his lips with satisfaction then leaved over her.

Wendy ran her hands all over his firm body marveling at the sight of him, she grabbed his unit and began to pleasure it with her hand and Peter moaned as he bit his lip.

He turned his head right to left. "Nnnoo….let me in…" Peter said and Wendy released him and grabbed hold of his bum and glided him inside of her.

"Ohhhhhh" They both said as they interlocked, Peter rooted himself deep inside of her, ensuring all of him was consumed.

Peter and Wendy had passionate sex until the sun came up and they both passed out.

Later on that day at about noon Wendy stirred and turned a sleepy head over to Peter who lay on his stomach sprawled out on the bed. She sat upright and groggily got out of bed as she reached for a robe and put it on. "Peter…..Peter…" Wendy called as she approached the bedside and gently shook him. Peter lay in a deep sleep unable to be roused, he didn't even move. Deciding to give the sleeping boy more time she covered his bare body with the sheet and retreated to the bathroom for a shower.

Once refreshed and dressed Wendy glanced down the balcony and saw her mother preparing breakfast.

As if sensing Wendy's eyes were on her, Mary looked up. "Wendy dear, would you two like some breakfast?"

"Yes mother, be down in a little." Wendy responded then returned to her room only to see Peter still sprawled out on her bed.

Wendy turned and went down stairs and filled a glass with ice and returned to her room. She stood over the bed, pulled the covers back and dropped the ice on Peter's back.

Peter sprang up. "Gall and-!!" Hook quickly shut his mouth as he realized he was not on the Jolly Roger in Neverland but on earth in Wendy's bed, in Peter's body.

Wendy gasped and recoiled as she dropped her glass. "Oh my goodness, you are acting so strange! You…" Wendy cut herself off as well. She was going to say that he reminded her of Hook, only by the choice words and attitude along with the way he kissed her. Yes, it was quite different, and she never went all the way with Hook, but everything else was the same.

Peter sat on the bed, snatched up the sheet and covered himself with it as he cursed inwardly for slipping.

"What are you doing up so early?" Peter breathed, his face tired and his eyes closed.

"Its past noon, surely you didn't think you'd be sleeping all day." Wendy said as she picked up her glass. "I've picked up some clothes for you from Johns room since you two are pretty much the same size.

It was a baseball style shirt with yellow arms and a pair of jeans.

"Take a shower and get dressed, mother is making breakfast." Wendy said as she stood upright and stared at Peter.

"O-k." Peter said reluctantly and stood, Wendy tossed him a towel to cover his naked form and he retreated to the bathroom and showered.

Wendy stood in her place for a second and tried to put the pieces together. _"He's…different sine the last time. He doesn't even smell the same, he reminds me of Hook…just like him…I wonder if something's wrong…or maybe I'm just loosing my mind…." "Ahhh, silly me, we both been through traumatizing moments, I'm sure its nothing." _Wendy thought within herself as she straightened out her room and stripped the bed.

Once everyone ate breakfast Peter and Wendy stood outside in the grass and played a game of catch as they enjoyed the warm weather, for fall was right around the corner.

"So Peter, will you take me back to Neverland with you?" Wendy asked as she tossed the ball at Peter.

Peter caught it and answered. "No." Peter threw the ball back at Wendy.

Wendy caught the ball. "Why not?"

"It's too dangerous." Peter said as he caught the ball. "There are still some things that need straightening out before I can even think about bringing you back." Peter explained then tossed the ball to Wendy.

"Is it because of that Witch? Did you send the girls away?" Wendy asked as jealousy reared its ugly head.

"Yes..and no, the girls are still there."

"Then take me with you, you know I can fight…its not fair." Wendy said as she tossed the ball back to Peter and he caught it then walked up to her.

"I would die if something were to happen to you…" Peter said softly then looked up into the sky. "I have to go." He said and dropped the ball.

"When will you return?" Wendy asked sadly.

"Soon." Peter said then captured her lips in a deep kiss.

Wendy broke the kiss and looked Peter in the eyes. "Don't forget about me."

Peter smiled. "Oh I won't…I'll be back." Peter said as he turned his back to her. "For the _both _of you." He said under his breath with a sneer upon his face then shot up in the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizael grabbed the waistline of Peter's pants and boxers then yanked them off of him. Peter sat up and scooted backwards on the bed as she tossed them to the side. There eyes locked and Arizael climbed on the bed and positioned herself on her knees in between his legs and Peter gasped.

Peter sat up on his elbows and watched Arizael run her hands on his thighs as she positioned herself comfortably on her belly, her face hovering over his crotch.

Peter's heart began to race which made him pant softly; Arizael looked up at him and smiled. She cupped his……and began to play with them and Peter tensed as his eyes went into slits. It was extremely pleasurable but Peter did not want pleasure from her, so he tried to fight it.

Arizael chuckled softly and gave a toothy smile right before she put her mouth on him. Peter's body tensed even more as he threw his head back and clenched his teeth, a little peep of pleasure seeped past his teeth.

"_Noo no no, don't give in."_ Peter said within himself but with each stroke of her mouth and hands, he grew weaker and weaker, his body began to betray him as he shivered and trembled.

"Emmmmm." Arizael moaned. "You like it don't you….you taste so good." She said as she began to make smacking noises which turned Peter on even more.

Peter kept his head back, his eyes shut tight and his lips pursed as his chest heaved, his body firm as a rock as he grabbed the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

"Emmm." Arizael kept making noises as she pleasured him orally and manually.

The intense pleasure was too much for Peter to contain and he parted his lips. As he exhaled a moan seeped out and he began to pant.

"Yes that's right….don't fight it." She said as she took him into her hot mouth and Peter arched his back and hissed.

"Nooo, I hate you….get off me." Peter said weakly through pants, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he bit his bottom lip.

Arizael looked up at him and he looked back at her, his brows furrowed and his face angry yet drunk with pleasure.

"That's what your mouth says, but your body demands more. So I will give it more…" She said as she smiled and took him into her mouth again and Peter's angry face broke as he turned his head to the side and moaned through his teeth.

She reached one hand up and pushed him indicating for him to lay back and he did.

Arizael released him and began to plant hot kisses up the center of his pelvic area until she reached his belly button. She dipped her tongue inside of it and began lapping at the flesh on his stomach.

Peter gasped again. "Get off me b—h." Peter demanded yet he laid there submissively, his mind and body caught in a fierce battle as his body trembled.

Arizael kept pleasuring Peter with her hand as she ran her tongue along the cuts on his stomach. She then exposed her fangs and sank them in his flesh right below his belly button.

"Ahhh" Peter curled his body and sat up on his elbows then gasped and fell back again as he felt his life's blood seep out of his body.

Peter was wrapped in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she continued to suck on him and play with him.

Peter moaned and made painful sounds as his chest heaved and his eyes were shut tight, his body was weak as he lay there with his hands out to the sides.

Arizael released him and sat back on her heals and looked at him. She enjoyed the sight of him laying there, a mix of pain and pleasure upon his face; his brows furrowed as his thick lashes rested on his cheeks, his lips were parted slightly as he panted.

"What a beautiful sight." She said aloud.

"I know you like it." She said as she began to stroke him to keep the pleasure going. Peter's body trembled as blood leaked from the fresh bite mark's she just made.

"Stop it….I don't want you…" Peter breathed as he laid there with his eyes closed.

"Oh but you do, and I know you like it. Don't you remember what we did in the club, with all those girls?" Arizael purred as she pulled her dress over her head, she had no underwear on so she mounted him slowly.

"Ohh F—k" Peter blurted as he felt himself get swallowed up inside of her and he grabbed her hips tight and looked at their connection.

It felt like all the hairs on his body had stood up in attention, his body consumed in lust and extreme desire to stay the course and rip her apart.

Peter cursed himself for feeling this way and for not having control over his body, but his mind too began to give in. Arizael began to rock her hips as her eyes stayed pasted on Peter's face so she could find out which motion pleased him the most.

Peter moaned. "I hate you!" He rasped angrily but kept a firm grip on her hips and began to direct them as his muscles tightened.

"Again, your mouth says one thing, but your body betrays….." Arizael trailed off as pleasure consumed her, the feeling of Peter deep inside of her and the overall look of his form was intoxicating.

Another moan forced its way past Peter's lips and she could see the conflict all over his face.

"So you like it like this huh?" She said as she jerked her hips and became more aggressive with her strokes and Peter's head fell back. He set it forward again with furrowed brows, closed eyes and pursed his lips.

Arizaels eyes rolled back from the pleasure, she looked down and saw Peter's blood seeping out of the bite on his belly and she ran her fingers over it and Peter hissed.

She stuck her fingers in her mouth and savored the taste of his blood. "Do you know how good you taste? You taste so sweet, inside and out." She said as she grabbed one of his wrists. Peter was to in the throws of passion to respond to her comment.

"You like it, just like you did that night in the club…do you remember?" She asked as she held his wrist up in front of her mouth and he looked at her.

Flashback…

_The girl that was sitting behind Peter exposed her fangs and sank them into his shoulder._

_Peter cried out, not from pain, but pleasure. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, reached back and squeezed her thigh. The girl on the other side of him looked at Arizael then bit Peter's wrist, Peters arm tensed and jerked. The girl other girl that bit his shoulder put her hand around his neck and leaned him back._

_Arizael straddled him and pulled the other girls hand out of his pants._

"_Do you want to f—k?" She asked as her chest heaved, Peter put his face in her cleavage as he fumbled with the belt of her shorts._

"_Oh yes, I want it…ah!" He stammered as he was bit in the side and growled through barred teeth. Arizael pushed him back and poured her drink on him and watched as the liquid tricked down his face, neck, chest and down the cuts in his stomach._

End Flashback…

"Ugh, that was you?" Peter said as he grimaced at the memory, he jerked his arm back but Arizael snatched it back in her direction and sank her teeth in his wrist.

"Stop that sh-t..ahhh." Peter said as he sat all the way up and grabbed a handful of her hair. Arizael pressed her other hand against his chest and shocked him into submission.

"Ahhh!" Peter screamed as she shocked him until his body hung limp, supported only by her grip on his wrist and she began to take big gulps of his blood.

She snatched away from his wrist and let his arm fall limp as did his body. She licked her lips and continued to rock her hips and Peter moaned again.

"I hate you…I hate you….I hate you… b—h. I will kill you…I swear it…." Peter wheezed, but his threat was idle as his body was weak.

Arizael ignored him as she became overcome with pleasure and ecstasy; she was in her own world for a time.

After about 10 minutes she returned from her trip, she leaned down on top of Peter and turned his head to the side. She gripped his jaw as she sank her teeth in his neck and Peter screeched and arched his back.

Peter gasped. "No more….stop…" He pleaded weakly as his body began to shiver and he felt very cold because she repeatedly drained him.

Arizael ignored his cries and continued to drink his life blood. Pain wracked Peter's body as there was no pleasure to be ha,d yet she continued to keep him trapped inside of her as she rocked her hips.

Peter grunted and groaned as he wrapped his arm around her but held her instead of removing her because he remembered getting shocked a few moments ago.

Peter's breathing became laborious and his mouth dry as he shivered and tried to seek warmth from her body but none was to be had, for she was cold as death.

Arizael wrapped her arms around Peter and rolled him on top of her then released her latch and nudged him.

Peter sat up and looked down at her, his face worn out.

Arizael smacked his bum Crack! "Ride." She commanded and Peter weakly complied.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much you greedy b—h, now you made me weaker. Too bad for you I'm just about done now." Peter said as he used the last bit of what he had to bring himself to climax, ripped himself out of her and finished into her dress that was laying right next to him.

Arizael had climaxed several times during this session but was not yet done with him. "Come here, I'm not finished". She commanded as she sat up and scooted next to him. Peter dropped the dress on the floor as he laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

Arizael sucked her teeth and Peter draped the blanket over him and instantly fell asleep.

Arizael nudged him. "Hey…Hey! I'm talking to you!" She spat but Peter didn't stir. She gave up for she remembered how tired he must be and laid down on his chest. She draped one of her arms over his middle and relaxed herself. The then touched the bite marks on his neck, wrist and stomach and closed them up. She rested her head back on his chest and as soon as she dozed off Peter started snoring.

Arizael snapped her head up and looked him in the face. "What the hell?"

Peter snored on, Arizael closed his mouth and it was quiet once more. She laid back down on his chest and dozed off until…

(Snore..) Peter started snoring again and Arizael sprang up. "I didn't know you snore…how the hell does she sleep with you?" She angrily rasped and shut his mouth again, but it popped back open and he began snoring again.

Arizael huffed angrily as she climbed over Peter's body and stood on his side of the bed. She snatched up her dress and pulled it over her head and instantly felt something slimy stick to her back.

"Ewww…" She said and she ran out of the room, Peter's snores echoing behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter (Hook) broke the barrier of Neverland and instantly spring was upon the Island and the ice began to break and melt as the flowers started to bloom. It was very early in Neverland and everyone was asleep still.

Peter dropped down the chute and into the dark hideout then glided to his room where he crashed for the rest of the morning.

A few hours later he was awakened by the chattering of children, for they had just returned from swimming.

Peter rose out of bed, brushed his teeth and such, then walked out to the main area. "What's all the commotion about?"

Slightly turned over to Peter and looked startled. "Wow, your back, nice of you to let us know, other than the weather of course." Slightly said smartly and Jess cowered behind him.

"Hey Peter!" Toodles chimed. "Did you have fun on earth?"

Peter instantly grew tired of the questions.

"What did you do" One twin said.

"On earth." The other said as he shoved a muffin in his mouth.

"Where's Nibs." Curly asked.

The questions went on and on and Peter felt overwhelmed and annoyed.

"Well, yea, I went to earth, to see Wendy-" Peter said but was cut off.

"What'd she say?" Toodles perked up

"How is she?" Slightly added.

"Are yall back together?" Jess asked.

"Is she coming back?" Curly finished.

Peter grabbed fist full's of his hair. "Ahhh! Geeze, questions, questions, questions will you shut up and let me speak!" Peter vociferated.

"Wow. Someone's on edge today." Slightly said as his brows went up and he walked to the table of food and took a seat.

Peter sighed and calmed down. "I went to see her and she is fine, but she will not be coming back for a while. I think we need some time apart still." Peter explained.

"Oh, ok then." Jess said.

"Were going to the Indian Camp for some games, wanna come?" Toodles asked Peter.

"No, I got some business to take care of and it may take the rest of the day. You all go ahead and have fun." Peter waived nonchalantly and took a seat and began to finish off whatever food was left.

Slighty was not at ease and figured something was wrong with Peter. "Come on, lets go" He said as she stood and everyone flew out of the chute.

A few minutes later Layla came dropping down the chute when Peter's back was turned, he was still finishing off the food. Layla was clad in nothing more than a string bikini; she casually walked past Peter and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin off the table.

"Hey Peter." Layla greeted simply as she walked around the table. Peter's eyes grew wide and his mouth agape as his head turned and pasted on her departing booty. He continued to watch her as she walked away and turned the corner that lead to the long hallway.

Peter's pants instantly constricted around his groin as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest.

Peter gasped as his eyes dilated from the sight of her barely clothed body. As Layla walked down the hallway Peter quickly zipped up to her and walked right behind her.

Layla was unaware of Peter's close proximity as she opened the door to the room that she shared with Nibs and walked in. She stopped short and Peter bumped into her, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

Layla immediately felt his hardness prick her bum. "_gasp_ Peter?" Layla jumped as she grabbed his hands. Peter shifted his hands; one of his hands was pressed against her belly while the other quickly glided up her body and rested at her throat.

"Calm down." Peter whispered.

Layla gasped again as she trembled a bit. "What-"

Peter covered her mouth with his hand and her eyes grew wide. "Shhhh." He said then he turned her around to face him. His glowing emeralds pierced her grays as Peter placed his fingers under her chin and drew their faces together. Peter slowly pressed his lips against Layla's and kissed her gently.

Layla recoiled "What are you doing? Where's Nibs?" She asked as her grey eyes searched Peter's face, she was caught off guard by his actions and didn't know what to think of it.

Peter instantly grew angry and grabbed her tight by the throat and Layla gasped as her eyes bugged out. "If you ask me **one** more time about Nibs, I will snap your pretty little neck." Peter said through his teeth as Layla choked.

Peter loosened his grip on her neck. "Acknowledge me." He commanded as he looked her in her eyes.

"Yes Peter."

Peter released her neck and glided his knuckles against her collar bone then with the back of his hand he glided it over her breast, then down her side as he said…"In fact, I don't want to hear another word come out your mouth unless it's screaming and moaning…do you _hear_ me?" Peter demanded softly.

Layla's mouth hung open and she began to tremble and Peter's eyes went into angry slits. His hand dipped in the front of her bikini bottom and his fingers played with the soft flesh of her sweet spot. "And your response would be….?" Peter asked angrily as his eyes dilated even more until they were black.

"Yes Peter."

"Good, now bring your pretty little mouth over here and kiss me then."

Layla was in utter shock, fear evident all over her body as she trembled over his hand. She leaned in to meet him halfway and they began to kiss. Layla's lips trembled as she allowed Peter to molest her mouth and body.

**Hope u liked it… Here is a random unedited snippet, just for the heck of it…Please review.**

_Peter's been collecting random crap and made himself a rubber suit to protect him from the leeches….this is probably the second attempt at escape.._

_Peter swam through the freezing leech filled water and saw a circle of light at the surface. With renewed hope he kicked his legs harder and faster until he reached the surface. The small opening was large enough for him to wiggle through but it was covered with a thin layer of ice. Peter pounded and pounded on the ice until it gave way and he broke the surface._

_Peter gasped as the freezing air filled his lungs, he was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by snow. He crawled out of the ice hole and quickly removed his rubber mask and suit, which was covered with leeches. He saw a mountain off in the distance with a small opening at its base. He trudged through the snow and just about froze to death as he made his way to it._

………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_Peter reached the icy cave and collapsed as he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered violently. He quickly rubbed his hands against his chest to create warmth as he sat upright and shivered, the sound of his chattering teeth booming in his ears._

_Peter heard footsteps behind him and he quickly turned around to see Nibs, dressed warmly in Eskimo type coat, the fur lined hood pulled snugly over his head._

_Nibs stopped in front of Peter and removed his hood. "What are you doing here, trying to escape again?" Nibs said dryly as his pretty face was void of emotion._

_Peter's teeth chattered as he looked up at Nibs. "H—help..me." Peter said and Nibs placed his hands on his hips and stared._

"_Nibs…if your in there…please…your not trapped down there anymore…" Peter stammered as he looked into Nibs eyes, but Nibs stood silent._

"_Do you understand me, are you in there?" Peter said as he grew impatient._

"_Nibs is dead!" Nibs shouted as he hurled Peter up by the collar of his shirt, Peters boots slipped on the ice._

_Peter gasped as he looked into Nibs dead eyes. "Let me go." Peter said quickly._

"_No, I have to take you back." Nibs said and Peter tried to regain his footing so he could get away. Nibs released him and Peter slipped but Nibs grabbed him by the neck with one hand and lifted him into the air._

_Peter began to choke and desperately tried to pry Nibs hand off of him. Nibs held him high as he turned and slammed Peter into the wall of the cave, still choking him._

_Peter grunted as the impact was quite painful to his freezing body. "You can either come willingly or I'll beat you and drag you back!" Nibs threatened. Peter lashed out and kicked Nibs in the balls and Nibs grunted and doubled over as he dropped Peter._

_Peter scrambled under Nibs feet and tried to get away but Nibs immediately snapped out of it, snatched Peter up and effortlessly threw him across the cave, his body painfully coliiding with the rock wall of the cave._

"_Ahhh!" Peter cried out painfully as he hit the wall and fell to the ice covered ground, before he could curl up Nibs slid over to him and delivered a sharp kick to his stomach._

"_Ahhh!" Peter screamed then began to cough as he curled up into the fetal position as the pain rattled his bones. Peter panted and shivered as Nibs towered over him._

"_Get up!" Nibs demanded his face still dead and emotionless._

_Please Review_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Hook Grows Tired of Playing Pan

**Chapter 3: Hook Grows Tired of Playing Pan.**

Peter instantly grew angry and grabbed her tight by the throat and Layla gasped as her eyes bugged out. "If you ask me **one** more time about Nibs, I will snap your pretty little neck." Peter said through his teeth as Layla choked.

Peter loosened his grip on her neck. "Acknowledge me." He commanded as he looked her in her eyes.

"Yes Peter."

Peter released her neck and glided his knuckles against her collar bone. Then with the back of his hand he glided it over her breast, and down her side as he said…"In fact, I don't want to hear another word come out your mouth unless it's screaming and moaning…do you _hear_ me?" Peter demanded softly.

Layla's mouth hung open as she began to tremble. Peter's eyes went into angry slits as he dipped his hand in the front of her bikini bottom wiggled his fingers against the soft flesh of her sweet spot. "And your response would be….?" Peter asked angrily as his eyes dilated even more until they were black.

"Yes Peter."

"Good, now bring your pretty little mouth over here and kiss me then."

Layla was in utter shock, fear evident all over her body as she trembled over his hand. She leaned in to meet him halfway and they began to kiss. Layla's lips trembled as she allowed Peter to molest her mouth and body.

Peter broke the kiss and roughly pushed Layla back. He held out his hand and a blade came out of his palm and he used it to slash at her bikini bottom. "Ahh!" Layla screamed in panic as she jumped and her bikini bottom slid off of her.

With his other hand balled in a fist with his index finger pointing up in the air, he spun his hand quickly and Layla's body spun with it. Peter slashed the back of her bikini top while she was spinning then caught her and pulled her close.

Layla gasped in panic and her lips trembled as her eyes were wide and glued on Peter's face. She panted and panted but wouldn't dare say a word as she took notice of the evil lurking behind his cold eyes.

Peter grew tired of her staring and pushed her back on the bed. He quickly removed his clothes and pounced on top of her.

"I don't know what you're so afraid of, its not like you don't get _wet_ at the sight of me." Peter said full of conceit and irritation.

Layla opened her mouth to speak but Peter spoke first.

"That was a comment, not a question so close your mouth." Peter said as he grinded his pelvis against hers, his hardness pressing against her sweet spot. Layla snapped her mouth shut and Peter smirked in satisfaction.

"Let me relax you." Peter whispered tenderly as he began to taste her sweet form, he licked her from head to toe, his fingers and tongue dipping in and out of her, the feeling of it all drove her wild. Layla, she screamed and moaned and then, he knew she was ready.

Peter entered her and thoroughly pleasured himself inside of her not interested if it felt good to her or not. He went on and on and savored the sounds of her moans and screams until she couldn't take anymore. Once she passed out Peter severed the connection and spooned up behind her, he tucked his hand against her lower belly and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lost boys and girls had went to the Indian Camp and played war games and such, then they went to the nearby lake to bathe and prepare for the party that was to take place in a few hours.

All the while no one uttered a word about Peter or Nibs and Chief took notice of this. The wheels in his brain began to turn, but alas, he came up with nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter woke up sometime in the middle of the day, but would never know it for his prison was void of all sunlight, moonlight and starlight.

He groggily sat upright and rubbed his eyes, he felt uneasy and sick as he looked around and noticed he was alone. Peter coughed a few times and his stomach felt queasy as he just sat and looked around. Memories of last night flooded his brain and he grimaced at the thoughts. He ran his fingers over his neck, wrist and stomach as he remembered Arizael sinking her fangs in him. _"At least she healed it."_ A voice said in Peter's mind.

Suddenly Peter felt warmness trickle down from his nose, over his lips then drip down on his chest. "What the…?" Peter whispered as he his fingers right under his nostrils. He looked at his fingers and saw they were covered in blood.

The bleeding became heavier and it alarmed him. Peter sprang out of bed and as soon as his legs hit the floor, they buckled under his weight. Peter caught himself by the night stand and leaned on it until he regained his wits. His body was tender and weak from Arizael's harsh love making….if one would call it that.

Once he felt able, he limped over to the Jacuzzi tub to wash off the filth of his forced rendezvous with Arizael last night.

Peter started the water and poured the jar of salts that Clara had left for him into the bubbling water and a wonderful aroma filled his senses.

Once the tub was full he eased his naked butt in. He scrubbed himself clean as he cursed under his breath full of disgust for submitting to Arizael's wicked lust.

As soon as Peter was done he walked up the steps and out of the pool. Peter was standing at the edge of the pool when his bedroom door burst open.

"Good afternoon Peter!" Arizael greeted cheerfully, and then her mouth dropped at the sight of Peter's dripping wet body.

Peter was frozen in shock for a moment and they just stared at each other. The moment passed and Peter cursed under his breath because of Arizaels presence and quickly covered his unit with his hand.

Peter quickly walked over to the chair that sat at the edge of the pool and snatched the towel off to cover himself.

Arizael slammed the door behind her. "Oh no Peter, not so fast." She said as she hurried over to him but Peter quickly ran around the pool and to his bed.

"Leave me alone witch!" Peter sneered as he grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"You forget who's in charge down here, is your memory that bad?" Arizael said as she jogged towards him only to have the bathroom door slammed in her face.

Peter quickly dressed himself in a white wife beater, black sweat pants and his moccasins, his heart lodged in his throat.

"Open this door right now!" Arizael bellowed as she rattled the door knob.

Peter turned to the cabinet and thought about the knives that were hidden in it. He walked over to the sink and a rush of dizziness washed over him and his nose began to bleed again.

Peter coughed a few times as he stood in front of the mirror and looked at his slightly pale face, he wiped his nose with the back of his hand and tried to ignore the screaming and rattling that came from the other side of the door.

"Open-this-door-right-now…OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Arizael spoke softly then blurted the last bit of the sentence at the top her lungs.

Peter calmed himself down as he cleaned the blood off his hand then walked over to the door and opened it.

Arizael and Peter stood glaring at each other but no words were exchanged.

Arizael looked Peter up and down. "Don't you dare try to defy me." Arizael spat in a deadly tone as she looked Peter in his eyes. "Now let's go, I have something I want you to do." Arizael said with authority and grabbed his hand, turned and led him right outside of his room.

Anger, hate and despair consumed Peter and burned within him and he snatched away from her.

"Don't f—kin touch me b—h!" Peter rasped through his teeth, his eyes shooting daggers.

A look of shock graced Arizaels face and she furrowed her brows as she clenched her fists. "What? What did I tell you about calling me that?!" She sneered as her anger burned within her and she reached out and grabbed a fist full of Peter's shirt at the chest and he smacked her hand down and took a step back.

Arizaels eyes grew wide.

"Free me now! I can't stay here any longer, I won't!" Peter angrily retorted his eyes in slits, as he barred his pearly whites.

"You dare challenge me? You dare try to order me around in my own home?!" Arizael screamed her eyes wide and in shock. "You may _feel_ strong right now but your not!"

Peter began to inch away. "Let me out of here." He demanded in a low tone.

Arizael leapt in his face. "Never." Arizael spat through barred teeth.

Peter lashed out and punched her in the face, the blow barely fazing her.

Arizael's eyes went into slits and she turned her nose up as she thought about hitting him back.

A better idea came to mind. "You will do as I say or I will take it out on your pretty little friend Nibs. I will make him suffer for your transgressions, how about that." Arizael said flatly as her piercing eyes laid upon Peter's face.

A pleading look washed over Peter's face as he was hit with despair. _"Nibs."_ Peter said to himself and his shoulders sagged and he looked away.

Peter's brows furrowed and turned up. "Let him go, you don't need him anymore." He pleaded then dropped his head.

Arizael walked up to Peter and tilted his chin up to make him look at her. "Apparently I do…for he is the key to your submission…" She gripped Peter's jaw with her hand as she continued to look into Peter's sorrowful face. "There is much more that I require from you, like that glowing little crystal inside of you." She said as she poked him in the stomach and Peter flinched.

"I want you to eat your breakfast….you look frail, then you and Clara may do whatever you like until tonight…that is when I will have need of you." Arizael said full of authority then released him.

"CLARA!" Arizael bellowed then grabbed Peter's wrist.

"Yes Milady?" A voice was heard echoing down the tunnel until Clara's thin form appeared from around the corner.

Peter stood silent and kept his gaze on the rocky ground as he tried to keep his composure. He wanted to scream and run for he felt the very walls were closing in on him.

Arizael put a bracelet on Peter's wrist as she spoke to Clara. "Take him to the dining area so he can eat. I will be gone for the remainder of the day, see that he stays in his place." Arizael instructed then looked at Peter.

"This is your key to your room, just waive it in front of the door and it will unlock. No one else will have access to your room except for me and Clara." Arizael said then glanced at Clara then back at Peter.

"I have a feeling Big will try me today, but I'll have Nibs watch over you, else Big will take your head off." Arizael said then dropped Peter's wrist and walked off, she then stopped in her tracks and turned back to the two teens.

"Oh, and don't try to escape, else the consequences will be severe." Arizael added then turned on her heel and departed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the underground home….

Peter woke up then sat upright and looked down at Layla's sleeping form. He crawled over her body and out of then bed then stretched and yawned. He stole one last glance at her then casually walked out of the room and made his way to his own room.

Peter grabbed some cleaning supplies and some white Indian pants, white moccasins, a white wife beater, his holster and weapons. He stuffed all the contents into a bag and slung it over his shoulder. Peter lifted off of the ground and zipped up and out of the tree house and over to the waterfalls for a nice bath.

Peter washed himself as he thought about the two ladies he had pleasures with, he concluded his bath and walked out of the lake to dress himself. Once done he glanced at the bush that the real Peter would stand in the middle of, and then emerge out covered in leaves.

"Humph, not this Pan." Peter said under his breath then shot up in the air and flew to the Indian encampment.

By the time Peter reached the camp it was dark out and the party had begun. Peter's boots slammed into the ground and he walked towards the crowd as his glowing eyes looked from right to left, his face slightly annoyed.

"It's Peter." Tigerlily pointed as she stood next to John.

"Oh….right.." John said unenthusiastically as he felt slightly uneasy at the sight of him.

Peter's lost boys and girls seen and felt a different aura emanating from him, yet they credited it to him being traumatized by Wendy's departure.

Slightly on the other hand felt Peter's attitude to be a bit drastic and Nibs disappearance alarming. He had no intentions of playing this delusive game of pretend any longer and planned on confronting Peter.

Peter walked up to them with pursed lips and a slight disapproving look upon his face as he regarded Tigerlily and John.

"Hi." Peter said flatly.

"Hello." John returned the flat comment.

Peter smirked as his eyes averted from Johns and fell on Tigerlily. His eyes washed up and down her form, Tigerlily grew uncomfortable and took a step behind John.

John's eyes were in slits as he watched Peter rudely undress his girl's body with his eyes; and became alarmed by Peter's blatant disrespect.

Just as John opened his mouth to speak Peter's eyes fell on his face.

"Let's have a drink…_John_." Peter offered as he walked up to John and threw his arm over Johns shoulders.

"S-sure." John said uneasily and they both walked off.

Tigerlily stood in her place and watched them leave; she ran her fingers through her long locks that hung over her shoulders and down to her ribs.

Slightly, Toodles, and Curly saw Peter and an unhappy John approaching.

"Wow I didn't think he'd make it." Toodles said.

"Shhhh." Curly said as he smacked Toodles in the arm with the back of his hand.

"Hey." Peter said quickly as if they were doing something they had no business. "Lets have a drinking match." Peter said as he released John and eyed the other boys.

Slightly smiled and brushed aside his negative thoughts towards his leader. "Of course, anytime your ready."

"How bout now." Peter said as he smiled.

Slightly, John, and Peter made their way to a table full of various liquors and took their seats. Tigerlily, Jess, Toodles, curly and the twins made their way over as well to speculate.

The three boys downed shot after shot of whatever Lily poured into their glasses yet none of them fainted. "Let's dance!" Tigerlily shouted happily and she grabbed Slightly and John by the wrist and ran off with them. The music was loud and the fires were blazing, many people were dancing and having a great time while Peter sat at the table alone.

Peter reached into the pouch that hung from his belt and pulled out a vile of sleeping potion. He grabbed a bottle of gin and poured the entire contents of the vile into the liquor and swished it around. With a devilish smile upon his face, he placed the bottle back on the table, crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back and rested his boots atop the table and silently watched everyone.

"Flying Eagle." Chief greeted and Peter almost fell out of his chair.

Peter scrambled and quickly regained his wits "Sir." Peter answered and sat up in his chair, his pulse pounding in his neck.

"How goes everything?" Chief asked.

"Oh…um…it goes." Peter said as his eyes roamed all over the camp in an effort to avoid Chief's big black piercing orbs.

"You look tense.." Chief said as he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out two bags of herbs and two pipes. Peter's eyes grew wide and he shifted in his seat but kept quiet.

"I have your favorite herbs here, they'll ease your mind." Chief said as he smiled and began to fill the pipes.

Peter smiled and relaxed, once the Chief sparked up the pipes they both smoked themselves to the edge of oblivion. Moments later Slightly, John, Jess and Tigerlily came stumbling back towards the table and took a seat.

"You ready for the next round Peter?" John said happily.

Peter sat up in his chair with a sly look on his face. "As a matter of fact…_I am_." He replied.

Tigerlily came and nudged Chief out of his seat. "Father..this is not for grown-ups." She snickered drunkenly and sat in his seat.

Chief pursed his lips. "Very well, I have some grown up business to tend to anyway.." Chief said as he looked everyone up and down then left.

He walked over and sat in the chair that was in front of his teepee and his wife joined him in the chair next to him.

"What is wrong?" His wife asked, a look of concern graced her flawless face.

"Something is not right with Flying Eagle, there is something different about him…his presence has changed. It's almost as if he is a different person."

"Then push his buttons until you find the truth." His wife said.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I know what happened with Wendy hurt him deeply, and maybe that explains his cha-"

"No." His wife interjected. "A heartbreak does not change one's personality." She finished and they both sat in silence.

"Let's start with this bottle of gin." Peter said as he grabbed the neck of the bottle and tilted it, allowing the contents to spill into a shot glass and he began to pass out shots.

"Gin? Yuck!" John said as his nose turned up.

"What's wrong? Quitting already?" Peter taunted.

John pursed his lips. "Oh fine." He said as he waived his hand in the air.

Peter passed out the tainted shots and poured one of his own, no one else took part save for Slightly and John, everyone else had already reached their limit for the night.

Peter sat back in his seat with a grimace on his face. "Cheers." He said flatly and they drunk their shots. Peter swallowed the contents and sat as he watched John and Slightly's eyes roll around in their sockets and their heads sway.

Peter sat and fought the drug as his two followers were over overtaken by it. Their foreheads hit the table top and they fell fast asleep.

"Pansy's" Peter said as he stood from his seat. Jess looked wide eyed at Slightly and John who's faces lay on the table top and she began to giggle.

"Looks like I win this one." Peter said simply then walked over to Tigerlily.

He extended his hand to her. "Walk with me; I need to talk to you in private." Peter said with a straight face and Tigerlily took his hand.

Chief watched from afar as they both walked off and went into a random teepee. Peter led her by the hand and took her all the way to the back then turned towards her.

Tigerlily smiled but Peter did not, and she became a little antsy. "Wha…what did you want to talk about Peter?" Tigerlily stammered.

Peter smiled as he ran his hands through her hair and glided his fingers across her cheeks, then swirled around and placed his finger tips under her chin and she shivered. "What are you doing?" Tigerlily whispered as her eyes searched Peter's handsome face for a response.

"You women…you all talk too much…knowing full well that I know you want me…" Peter whispered conceitedly as he closed the gap between them until the tips of there noses touched, and their pelvises mashed together.

Tigerlily gasped and her chest began to heave. "What is this nonsense you spea-"

Peter pursed his lips in annoyance and quickly captured her lips.

Tigerlily was reluctant to return the kiss but Peter forced his tongue between her lips as he gripped the back of her head tight, his other hand firmly clasped her bum.

Peter broke the kiss and slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her. "I want you…now….so get outta those clothes." Peter breathed then pushed her backwards and crossed his arms as he reached for the hem of his shirt and began to pull it off.

"Wait!" Tigerlily spat with her hand out and Peter dropped his arms and looked at her, his face was surprised.

"You don't want this?" Peter asked with his brows in the air, he then cocked his head to the side and a cocky look graced his face. "I know you can't be satisfied with just _John_…I know he can't wax that like I can…" Peter said rudely as he placed his hands on his hips, an evil look apparent in his eyes.

Tigerlily's eyes went into slits and she turned her head to the side slightly as she barred her teeth.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" She said through clenched teeth as she clenched her fists. "How dare you speak to me with such disrespect." She spat.

"I'm Peter f—king Pan, who the hell else would I be?" Peter replied with equal anger.

"The Peter I know would not come on me again, he knows it didn't end well last time, that's why he bought John back." Tigerlily spat.

Peter's eyes went into angry slits. "Things change." Peter quickly spat as he stood his ground.

Tigerlily took a few steps off to the side and Peter turned with her as his eyes washed over her body. "I'm lonely…I want you back." Peter said strenuously as he tried to contain his anger but Tigerlily was not convinced. "Your body is so…..fu-kable."

Tigerlily's mouth went agape and her eyes grew wide at his vulgar remark. She tilted her chin up at him and noticed something. "Your eyes….they are not the same. I see a _menace_ behind them." She sneered. "You are _not_ Pan…what have you done to him?" She said as she took a few steps back but Peter kept advancing, his eyes dilating and he licked his lips as a deep moan emitted from his throat and lust began to burn in him. He was turned on by her reluctance.

Snapping out of it Peter grimaced as anger exploded within and his body tensed as he dropped his hands.

Tigerlily quickly swung at him but Peter put up his arm and clenched his fist freezing her in her place.

"Ahhhh! Fa-!!" Tigerlily shouted to the top of her lungs and tried to call her father but Peter silenced her as he shook his fist in the air.

Chief heard her cry and immediately sprang out of his seat, his wife in tow as he ran towards the teepee. Everyone who was in close proximity heard the princess cry and ran towards the teepee as well….

"Too many questions, too much talking and analyzing." Peter rasped angrily through barred teeth, he looked up at the top of the teepee and threw his other arm up and the whole teepee was ripped out of the ground.

Peter pulled Tigerlily towards him and embraced her as he shot up into the air with her. Chief ran right under his wake and extended his staff…

"Come back here!" Chief exclaimed as the staff glowed white and bolts shot out after Peter and went into his back.

"Ahhhhh!" Peter screamed as the bolts ripped through him making his back arch violently and his power over Tigerlily vanished.

Tigerlilys voice went back into her throat and she screamed as Peter's grip slipped as his back arched and rounded from the bolts scrambling him in the air.

"Errrr" Peter growled and gasped as he snatched away from Tigerlily, dropping her in mid air.

"Ahhh!" She screamed and Toodles flew up and caught her.

Chief kept shocking Peter violently and Peter screamed as he tried to fly away but these bolts were different. They were specially made to disarm him whenever he became irrational or unpredictable, for these reasons Chief always had a way to keep Peter's power under control.

The bolts quickly wrapped around his body and ripped him out of the sky as they drained his energy, and Peter came crashing down to the ground on his back.

**(WHAM!)**

"**Ahhhhh!"** Peter cried out in agony as his back arched and rounded as his body convulsed and he clawed at the ground.

Chief kept his staff outstretched, shocking Peter as he slowly walked up to him and everyone else crowded around.

Peter's face was evil and grimacing as a burning anger could be felt just from the look in his eyes as he turned his head towards the Chief.

Chief stopped shocking him and towered over Peter and spoke. "What are you?! Who are you!?" Chief demanded loudly as his voice boomed around the camp.

The angry look on Peter's face dissipated as a random bolt that surged through his body shocked him and his body jerked as his face softened. He lay there panting as he tried to think of something clever to say.

"I said **who are you**?! " Chief exclaimed once more as he put the tip of his staff under Peter's chin.

"I knew something wasn't right." Slightly said.

Peter tilted his chin back to relive the pressure the Chief had put on him. "Don't you know?" Peter replied smartly, his face tired, then his body jerked from the aftershock, and he grunted. The Chief's eyes became even angrier and he barred his teeth.

"Its me Peter." Peter said as he panted.

"Then why were you trying to hurt me?!" Tigerlily spat as she snatched away from Toodles and ran by her father's side.

Peter looked at her and he began to secretly regain his strength, for Hook had Peter's power along with his own.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you; I just wanted you to be quiet for once!" Peter spat then quickly lashed out and knocked the Chief's staff out of his face and teleported away and reappeared afar.

Everyone turned and put up their guard as did Peter. Chief aimed his staff at Peter and shot a bolt at him, Peter ducked under it and shot a bolt of his own and it knocked the staff out of Chief's hand.

"Stop trying to control me with your useless magic!" Peter bellowed from afar, then zipped up to Tigerlily and snatched her up and flew off with her.

"TIGERLILY!!" John bellowed and took off after Peter, Slightly and the other boys quickly followed.

"Let go of me!" Tigerlily spat as she clawed at Peter's face, drawing blood and Peter sneered.

"Unless you want to hit the rocks below I suggest you stop that!" Peter spat as the cuts on his face closed up and he loosened his grip on her until she dangled in his arms.

"Ahhh!...Ok Ok!." She submitted and Peter pulled her close and flew even faster, Slighlty and the other boys were barely able to keep up.

"I wanted you tonight, but I guess I will ravage you some other time." Peter said angrily and Tigerlily gasped.

"I suggest you and your people take shelter, I am leaving Neverland…indefinitely…" Peter said.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you acting this way?"

"Today marks the beginning of a new era." Peter rasped then stopped short in the air and turned his head and saw three little dots in the air accelerating towards him.

"What are you doing?" Tigerlily asked and Peter grabbed her by the front shoulder part of her dress with both hands and pulled her off of him.

"Ahhh!" Tigerliliy screamed and kicked her legs out in an effort to catch Peter and wrap them around him.

Peter looked angrily at her and shook her until she loosened her grip on his arms then he tossed her in the air and flew off.

"Ahhhhhh!!" Tigerlily screamed as she plummeted at an alarming rate.

"What he hell, he dropped her!" Slightly said as he accelerated in an attempt to catch her, everyone else desperately scrambled through the air and clouds to save her.

Slightly caught Tigerlily bridal style just in the nick of time before she hit the rocks. He landed and placed her feet on the ground and held her so she could catch her breath.

Slightly looked into her face and had a look of concern in his grey eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked as the other boys touched down around them.

Tigerlily swallowed and lifted up a shaky hand and swept Slightly's long bangs out of his eyes and smiled. "Yes..thanks to your speed." Lily whispered as John came by and wrapped his arm around her back and Slightly let her go and turned away.

"What are we going to do about Peter? He is obviously out of control. Its not even safe to go home." Jess said as she shook in her boots.

"You don't have to worry about him; he told me he was leaving Neverland indefinitely." Tigerlily informed with a grim look upon her face.

"What? He wants to grow up?" John said and Slighly's face was infuriated.

"He can't leave Neverland, it can't survive without him. There is no indefinite! We have to find him." Slightly rasped.

"We have to find the real Peter, that thing is not Peter." Toodles spoke up.

"Then we find him and make him tell us what happened to Peter, if he is an imposter." Slightly rasped angrily.

"Where do you think he went off too?" Jess asked.

"Maybe to Wendy's or Cordelia's I don't know. He's still on the Island as winter hasn't set in yet. Lets go home and get ready to leave; our first stop will be Wendy's." Slightly instructed and they all flew off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter had rocketed to the Jolly Roger and his boots slammed down hard upon the deck with authority and all of the crew sprang up from their drunken stupors and stood at attention.

Peter walked across the deck with his hands on his hips. "Ships Company!" Peter cried out in Hook's voice. "Hoist Anchor, we set sail immediately!" Peter bellowed his order and walked to the door of his cabin and stopped in his place when he remembered the wreck it was in. His eyes fell on the hole in the wall that he punched Peter through days ago and he exploded.

"Why is me Cabin not properly prepared for my residency yet?!" Peter seethed and yelled at the top of his lungs then spun on his heel and faced the crew.

Murmurings and stutters where audible in the air as the crew scrambled to find an answer.

"Well?!" Peter growled again in Hooks voice as the red in his eye appeared and his muscles tensed.

"We…We didn't think ya be back Cap'n.." Mullins stammered.

"Smee told us ye be turnin inta that brat Pan…so we thought…." Starkey added.

"So-you-thought?..." Peter said in a low deadly tone. "Who gave you the permission ta think ya scally wags?! I SWEAR, IF YA SCRUVY DOGS DON'T GET TO WORK ON ME CABIN I'LL PLUNGE MY HOOK IN YA AND TOSS YA WORHTLESS HIDES SHIPS SIDE AND DOWN TO DAVEY JONES LOCKER MYSELF!! Peter bellowed out of breath as he held his hand up, his pointer finger curled like a hook and his face beet red as he laid down the law.

"Aye Sir!" The crew saluted and quickly ran off.

"Hold ya horse's ya lolly gaggers! I _said_ set sail! Then repair me cabin straightway!" Peter said as he began to disarm himself, he unfastened his holster and let it fall on the deck and did the same with his belt.

"Aye Cap'n!" The crew hollered and ran off to carry out his orders.

Peter ran his hands through his hair as he looked around and noticed Smee was missing. "SMEEEE! Show yourself else I'll tear ya worthless hide!" Peter bellowed again and Smee came running up from below deck.

"I'm here for ya Cap'n!" Smee said as he ran up to Peter.

Peter calmed down and he grew tired and swayed. Smee grabbed his arm. "Ya look tired Cap,n, I've made a temporary rest for ye down below Cap'n, I'm sure it will be to your likin Sir."

Peter exhaled tiredly and allowed Smee to bear his weight. "Take me to it." He said calmly and both of them went below deck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter and Clara went to the dining area and ate as Big and Billy Jukes played pool on the other side of the room. Nibs sat in a chair and stared into space, it was as if he was there in body but lost in mind. His face was pale and his hair was wild with a jagged part on the side, his long black bangs hung carelessly across his face as his hazel eyes were secretly watching and waiting.

Peter and Clara rose from their seats with their dishes and walked to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Peter walked up close behind Clara and whispered into her ear. "I want you to come to my room so we can plan our escape." He said as he placed his plate into the sink.

Clara's mouth dropped as she turned towards him, leaned in and whispered. "No, are you insane? Didn't you hear what she-"

Peter quickly turned his head to her. "Shhh." He held up his finger and pressed it against her lips. "Just come with me." Peter said as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen door then dropped it. They both walked through the main area and glanced at Big and Jukes, who had their eyes pasted on the two teens as they departed the main area.

Big turned to Jukes as he placed the pool stick on top of the pool table. "Let's get him." Big whispered.

"No. Arizael will have our heads!"

"She's not here, she'll never know. We'll just make him say he fell or something."

Jukes pursed his lips and shook his head "no."

"Come on, I just want to whack him a few good times, she'll never know. You know you want to." Big pushed.

"Na man, you're on your own." Jukes said as he picked up Bigs pool stick. "Just stay here and finish the game." Jukes said as he handed Big his stick but Big smacked it away and walked off leaving Jukes in the room by himself. Nibs had disappeared a while ago.

Peter and Clara silently made their way to Peter's room and Peter held up his wrist and waived it over his door like Arizael instructed and a clicking sound was heard as his door unlocked.

"Not so fast Pan!" Big bellowed as he came storming down the tunnel.

Peter turned and saw big approaching and his straight face went into a sneer.

"Big! Stop this go away!" Clara pleaded and Peter stepped in front of her.

Big stopped a few feet away. "Your not so tough now are ya twerp? Now that Arizael is away I got you all to myself." Big said as he pounded his fist into his hand repeatedly then without warning he lunched at Peter but Peter quickly stepped off to the side.

Unfortunately Clara took the blow as Bigs fist connected with her chest.

"Agh!!" Clara screamed as her delicate body was thrown back a few feet and slammed against the wall, leaving her dazed.

Peter turned to her. "Clara!" Peter shouted and tried to run to her but Big grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

(WHAM!)

"Ahh!" Peter cried and immediately felt helpless as he tried to quickly get up but his body wasn't like it used to be, he was now weak and frail…..like a human.

"That hurt didn't it!" Big teased as he snatched Peter up by the throat and held him up in the air.

"Your weak and powerless down here, totally at my mercy!" Big said as he exposed his fangs. Peter kicked out and his boots landed in Big's gut but it had no effect, seeing this Peter desperately kicked out repeatedly but to no avail, there was no power behind his blows.

Big slammed Peter face first into the other wall and punched him really hard in the kidney's.

(WHAM!)

"Ahhh!" Peter cried out from the pain and sagged to the ground. Big came up behind him and grabbed a handful of Peter's locks and pulled his head back. Peter's brows furrowed and he barred his teeth, the pain in his back overbrearing.

"How does it feel to be human? You can barely take a blow!" Big taunted in his ear as he pulled Peter to his feet and wrapped his other hand around his throat.

Clara had regained her breath and sat upright and saw Nibs walking up, his booted footsteps echoed around the tunnel. "Nibs!" She cried hoping he would help.

Big snapped his head in the direction of the footsteps and saw that it indeed was Nibs silently walking towards him clad in that wretched black cloak with the hood over his head.

"Oh look, it's the dumb mute. Did you come to join in?" Big said as he released his grip on Peter's hair and neck. Big wrapped his arm around the front of Peter's throat and held him a headlock, Big's body pressed tight behind him. Peter's eyes fell on Nibs unresponsive form as he silently approached.

Nibs pulled the hood off his head and slowly lifted it as he allowed the cloak to fall off of him. Nibs was still dressed in all black and was heavily armed, he had black vines twisted around each upper arm and they both had a blade connected to it. He had on a holster with various blades and weapons connected to it, a belt with weapons, and sai's in his boots, and they were silver.

Fierce hazel eyes met grimacing yellow as the two boys stood face to face. "Oh, you challenging me then?" Big said with a look of shock on his face, he then tossed Peter aside and rolled his shoulders in preparation for a fight.

Peter quickly scrambled backwards and Clara helped him get on his feet. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she cowered behind him.

"Let's go then mute!" Big challenged and swung his fist at Nibs face, Nibs simply leaned to the side and dodged the blow.

Nibs continued to stare at Big with his emotionless face as they both circled each other. Big growled and lashed out again at Nibs and swung with a right and a left but Nibs ducked and dodged both of them and hit Big twice on both sides of his ribs as he dodged Bigs blows.

"Argh!" Big yelled as he jumped back and gripped his ribs. "You little bastard." He spat and lunged at Nibs again, Nibs swooped his leg in a half arc in front of his body and his heel connected with the side of Big's face. (crack!), with the same leg, Nibs bent his knee and allowed it to go over Big's head so he could kick him with the tip of his boot on the other side of Bigs face. (crack!!)

"Aghh! Son of a!!" Big hollered as he staggered back a few feet. Nibs put his leg down and stood lifelessly with a bored look upon his face.

"RAHHH!" Big growled as he lunged at Nibs in a flash and tackled him to the ground. Nibs hit the ground hard and Big started to slam his fist into Nibs ribs as Nibs slammed his fists into Bigs face.

Big went to punch Nibs in the ribs again but Nibs slapped his hand away and his fists went ablaze as he punched Big in his chest with both fists. The intensity of the blow blew Big off of him and through the ceiling where Big's body lay indented in it.

Clara gasped and Nibs slowly sat upright then got to his feet, he turned and looked at the two teens that stood off to the side.

"Th-thank you." Peter said as he looked into Nibs dead face.

Nibs stood and stared then he took a few steps forward and as if on cue, Bigs body fell out of the ceiling and on to the ground and laid immobile where Nibs was just standing.

Nibs kept walking towards Peter and Clara, not interested in the body that just hit the ground inches behind him. Nibs stopped in front of them and stared into Peter's eyes.

Something crawled under the skin on Nibs face, then many lumps were seen scattering about under the skin on his face and neck. Peter froze as he quickly contained his shock and disgust.

Clara grimaced at the sight and the fact that Nibs didn't seem to be bothered by it. Nibs kept staring at Peter with those dead eyes and the creepy lumps went away.

Suddenly Nibs eyes rolled in the back of his head and his mouth dropped as his head flopped backwards and his knees buckled.

Peter quickly caught Nibs and held him in his arms. "Quick open the door." Peter said and Clara pushed his door open and Peter dragged Nibs into his room and they locked the door behind them.

Peter laid Nibs down on the floor and cradled his head. "Nibs….Nibs…" Peter said as he gently slapped his cheeks to try to wake him.

Clara sat on the other side of Nibs and stared into his face. "He's beautiful, pale but…" Clara trailed off.

"Uhhh." Nibs breathed as his thickly lashed eyes fluttered then slowly opened.

"Nibs." Peter called with a smile upon his face as hope filled him.

"Peter?" Nibs said as he lifted his hand and placed it on Peter's cheek. "You can hear me?" Nibs asked with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Yes I can hear you, you've never spoken though, but I can hear you." Peter said as his voice wavered, for he was so happy to communicate with his friend.

"Peter…" Nibs breathed and swallowed as his hand dropped from Peter's cheek. "I don't know how long I have….but…I'm sorry." Nibs croaked as he blinked slowly.

"No…what do you mean" Peter said in a worried tone.

Nibs squeezed his eyes shut and his body tensed and he opened his eyes again and started to look lost. "I'm so lonely Peter. I'm sorry I cant…." Nibs trailed off and his breathing picked up.

"What?" Peter said as he shook Nibs jaw. "Don't leave me…please…fight whatever it is….we have to get out of here… now." Peter said.

Nibs eyes looked away from Peter and they began to water and he cracked a small smile that showed a bit of his pearly whites. His brows went up and his eyes fell back on Peter's pleading face as his smile dissipated slightly.

Peter's brows were up as well as he held back his sorrow. Peter licked his lips. "Nibs…."

The smile dropped completely from Nibs mouth. "There is no escape from this hell…but…Wendy…" Nibs croaked and Peter sat him upright and his head flopped forward as if he was too weak to hold it up.

Clara tilted Nibs chin up and Nibs set his head upright on his own and kept his gaze ahead. "Its coming back….but…Wendy…somehow I heard…she is the only one that can save us….if she has what it takes…" Nibs breathed and Peter's mouth hung open as he thought about what Nibs just said.

"Get off of me, it comes." Nibs said and Peter and Clara looked at him in confusion.

"Lay me back down, I'm loosing control its coming!" Nibs rasped louder and they laid him on his back and stepped away.

Peter's brows furrowed and he wrapped one of his arms around himself and the other covered his mouth as he watched his brother return to his sufferings.

The worms appeared again and squirmed right underneath his skin as Nibs clenched his eyes shut. "Ah!" Nibs grunted in pain as he barred his teeth and curled up in the fetal position.

Clara ran to Peter and stood by his side and embraced him as she saw his eyes water.

Nibs violently snapped out of the fetal position, making them jump, he then laid flat on his back with his arms outstretched and his chest heaving.

Once Nibs regained control of his breathing he opened his eyes and slowly sat up like a robot and then got to his feet and silently walked out of the room, not even bothering to regard them.

Peter stood silent and he closed his eyes. "Wendy." He breathed and Clara released him. Peter opened his eyes again and looked at Clara. "I don't know what he's talking about, how are we supposed to get her to help us?" Peter said.

"I don't know." Clara answered.

"There is a way out of here, where is it?" Peter pushed.

"I…"

"Clara, I don't have time for this."

"There is a way that I went, but there is something there, it began to chase me but Arizael was there to stop it. That's how I got caught. Its so dark and scary Peter, please…don't.."

Peter exhaled in frustration and walked away from her and into the bathroom. "I stole some knives." He said as he bent over and opened the cabinet door, reached in and came out with four sharp kitchen knives.

Clara walked over and watched him stick two of them in his boots. "Are you coming or staying?" Peter said plainly.

"Whats your plan?"

"To get out of here and get help, then come back for Nibs." Peter said quickly as he handed her two knives.

"If we get caught I'll never forgive you." Clara said softly as she stuck the knives in her belt.

"If we get caught we keep trying." Peter said. "Now lead the way."

"But your weak Peter, you're human, like me and can be killed." Clara begged.

Peter looked away from her. "Lead the way." He repeated flatly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smee led Peter down below deck to a room that was lavishly prepared with whatever trinkets that were stowed away. The room was very cozy with a twin sized bed that was covered in elegant bed linens, a small table and some curtains that covered the window. It had candles lit all along the wall and a few lanterns hung lit as well. There was also a huge fur that served as a carpet and a trunk full of old clothes.

Peter sat down on the bed and laid back and exhaled. He closed his eyes as his body morphed into its true form Captain Hook.

Hook laid on his back as his dark curls lay sprawled across the pillow, his thick black eyebrows were furrowed slightly as his chest gently rose and fell.

"How you be feelin Capn?"

"Tired Mr. Smee…I grow tired of enacting the role of Pan. I am a child no more Smee…but a man with my own existence to subsist. I am not a good Pan Mr. Smee."

"You failed to convince them sir?"

"Of course, it proved to be extremely besetting to procure the proper vocabulary of the youngling to their satisfaction. It was a very tedious task to which no longer holds my interest." Hook explained.

"Well sir, what will you be doing now?"

"I will keep Pan's power and essence and will use it for my own enjoyment, and that of the crew. What say you then, shall we go and obtain some wenches? I'm sure it's been, quite some time since you've all had a good lay." Hook said as he cracked a devilish smile upon his face.

Smee perked up and clapped his hands. "Oh goody goody Capn, I'll be getting me some whores to lay! Can we keep em Capn Sir?"

"As many as you can."

"Where we be sailin to sir?

"Why the Spanish Maine of course, and anywhere else we see fit."

A smile as bright as the sun graced Smee's face and then it faded.

"Oh but sir, what of Neverland? You know it can't go on too long without the brat."

"We will return when I am good and ready, I plan on maintaining my youth, so Neverland will always be home. Besides, what could possibly happen if it misses its Pan for a few weeks?"

The Jolly Roger set sail and broke the barrier of Neverland and winter came quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter and Clara slipped out of his bedroom dressed in black sweats and boots. They both crept down the tunnel as Clara led the way. They crept on and on for what seemed to be forever as they turned many corners but everything looked the same.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Peter whispered.

"Yes, its right around the corner." Clara whispered back and they turned the corner and reached a dead end.

"What now?" Peter said and Clara shushed him as she bent over and pulled a rock out of the wall to reveal a crawl space.

Peter nodded his head as she crawled in, he looked to his right and left then crawled in after her.

The crawl space was extremely tight and the rocks were sharp as they scrapped against their skin. Luckily the sweater proved as some sort of covering and they didn't get scratched up too badly.

The air became very thick and it made Peter sick to his stomach as he forced the air in and out of his lungs. They crawled in the dark claustrophobic space for twenty strenuous minutes until finally Clara rolled on her back.

She reached her hands above her head and pulled herself out of the crawl space and then hung about five feet above the ground. She looked down at the ground then back up at Peter. "The drop is about five feet." She whispered in his face and he nodded. She dropped down and Peter pulled himself out of the space and dropped down behind her.

They were in a large open area, still deep underground, the air even more dank and disgusting than before. There was a lantern that hung along the wall right next to them.

Clara reached in her pocket and pulled out a book of matches and struck one, then lit the lantern with it. She turned and held it up in front of her and the youngsters gasped at the sight before them.

There were many bodies laying on the ground with horribly distorted faces, none could tell if they were vampire or warewolf.

Clara turned to Peter, her eyes full of fear and Peter stared back at her, his mouth moved but no words came out of it. "Go." He motioned with his lips and tilted his head, for there was no going back.

Clara held the lantern up with a shaky hand as they crept around the sleeping bodies and stepped over some of them.

Fear eased its way up Peter's spine for he knew they would both be done for should one of these beasts awaken.

They crept over the beasts and unknowingly a drop of blood dripped from a fresh cut on Clara's wrist she received from one of the rocks in the crawl space, and inevitably fell on the face of one of the creatures.

They crept on without incident and Peter's nose began bleeding again and he wiped his nose with the back of his fingers, it was so much that when he put his hand down some of his blood flung and hit another creature in the face.

The teens continued to fearfully make their way to the other side of the wall. Dark forms slowly began to rise up behind them and the sound of their shifting feet echoed around the cave.

Horror gripped Peter and Clara's bellies as they froze in their place. Clara's eyes fell to her feet and the creature that lay there began sniffing the air as it stirred for they were able to smell their blood.

Peter quickly wrapped an arm around her waist as his neck stiffened in refusal to turn and look behind him. Clara gasped and trembled in horror as Peter leaned in and whispered. "There awake."

**End Chapter.**

**Please review cuz I am a dork and I love them. Sorry I don't have any snippets this time but allot is going to happen next chapter. It will be titled Neverland Falls, dont quote me on that one..Peter will connect with Wendy for the first time and guess what Peter (Hook) will be right there to deceive her. Then an angry Slightly will come flying into her window and well...I havent thought about the rest.**


	4. A Cruel and Merciless Witch

**Chapter 4: A Cruel and Merciless Witch**

_**A/N Thank you all for your kind reviews and taking the time to do so!! I've gotten a few suggestions and I will take them into consideration. But this chapter was already written.**_

_**Now…I am terrible….this chapter is dark, intense and long... and yes Arizael is a mutha f'n b—h!**_

_**I noticed the length as I was reviewing and I don't know where to cut it off so, grab a sandwich I guess……cuz it might be a while before you get the next chapter because I am moving to another state so please, enjoy the length..**_

Clara turned to Peter, her eyes full of fear and Peter stared back at her, his mouth moved but no words came out of it. "Go." He motioned with his lips and tilted his head, for there was no going back.

Clara held the lantern up with a shaky hand as they crept around and over the sleeping bodies.

Fear eased its way up Peter's spine for he knew they would both be done for should one of these beasts awaken.

The continued to creep over the beasts when unknowingly, a drop of blood dripped from a fresh cut on Clara's wrist she received from one of the rocks in the crawl space, and inevitably fell on the face of one of the creatures.

They crept on without incident and Peter's nose started to bleed again. He wiped his nose with the back of his fingers and it was so much, that when he put his hand down some of his blood flung and hit another creature in the face.

The teens continued to fearfully make their way to the other side of the wall.

Dark forms slowly began to rise up behind them and the sound of their shifting feet echoed around the cave.

Horror gripped Peter and Clara's bellies as they froze in their place. Clara's eyes fell to her feet and the creature that lay there began sniffing the air as it stirred….. for they were able to smell their blood.

Peter quickly wrapped an arm around Clara's waist as his neck stiffened in refusal to turn and look behind him. Clara gasped and trembled in horror as Peter leaned in and whispered. "There awake."

The sounds of gurgling and accelerating footsteps were heard behind them.

"Duck!" Peter hollered and bent Clara over as he leaned on her back and grabbed his knives.

_**WOOSH!**_ A mili-second later a heavy arm swung overhead as the youngsters ducked.

Peter pushed Clara forward to run but the creature that was at her feet snatched her ankle, making her fall forward.

"Ahhh!" Clara shrilled in terror and Peter echoed her cry as they both fell to the ground, Peter landing on her back.

"Uhh!" Clara grunted and lost her grip on the lantern; it fell from her hand and rolled away.

Peter could barely see a thing but he could hear the gurgling hissing sounds of the creature right on top of him, he rolled to the side a bit, while still on top of Clara, and lashed out with the knife.

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!" The thing cried hideously and withdrew while another grabbed a handful of Peter's hair from the back of his head and tried to run off with him.

"Ahhh!" Peter cried as he saw flashes of light before his eyes from the intense pain. It felt as if the creature was trying to rip his head off.

The creature growled as it dragged Peter away by his hair, his boots kicking out wildly. "Clara!" Peter called as he feared for her life.

"Ahhh!" Clara cried as another monster grabbed her wrist as she tried to get up. She quickly grabbed the knife off her belt and stabbed the creature in the arm, and it howled in pain.

Peter slashed the creature's wrist with his knife and it released him. "Clara!" Peter called again.

"Peter!" Clara cried as she was surrounded by the ferocious distorted beasts who snarled and salivated at her.

All Peter could see was shadows, but he was able to pinpoint Clara's location by the sound of her voice. Creatures began to close in on him as they surrounded him, Peter saw a small opening and ran for it.

As he ran a creature swung out at him but he dove under it and rolled forward, stood and lashed his arms out to the sides, stabbing two creatures.

He ran up behind one of the monsters that encircled Clara and impaled it with his blade, ripped it out and ran into Clara. Peter quickly turned his back to her and leaned on her to protect her as he held out his blades, his chest heaving as he was easily winded.

"Oh my gosh Peter, what are we going to do?" Clara said as she cowered behind him and held her blades in trembling hands.

"I need you to fight." Peter said and he immediately defended himself from a slash of a creature's claws that came at him, and immediately a fight broke out.

Peter and Clara slashed away wildly, stabbing beasts in the eyes, face and neck but there was just too many of them. Clara quickly grew tired and unwillingly let down her guard.

_**WHAM!**_

"Ahh!" Clara cried as her body was sent viciously crashing to the ground.

"Dammit!" Peter spat as he whipped around to help her.

"Ahh!" Peter hollered as he stabbed the creature that was leaning over Clara in the back.

"Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh!" The thing cried and another came to its aid and slashed Peter in his lower back.

"Ahhh!" Peter cried and fell to the ground, rolled on his back and slashed away at whatever came at him. Clara lay on her back facing the opposite direction and copied him.

"Were gonna die!" Were not gonna make it!" Clara screamed in terror.

"_I know."_ Peter said to himself as his weak body grew tired of fighting off the beasts.

_**WOOSH!!**__ "_Eeeeerrrghghghgh!"

A loud sweeping sound was heard as the entire place was lit up by thick flames that shot right over them, consuming the beasts. They howled and screamed grotesquely as they met their end.

_**WOOSH!**_ The sound repeated itself as the flames shout out once again as if propelling from a flame thrower.

The beasts screamed again and retreated, the sound of their cries bounced off the rock walls of the cave.

Peter and Clara laid on their backs exhausted and in shock.

"What was that?" Clara blurted. They both tiredly sat upright and scrambled to their feet.

"It came from over there." Peter answered as he looked in the direction where the fire came from.

A dark form shifted in the corner and walked into the light, it wore that signature grim reaper cloak. The hood came off to reveal the one and only… Black Eagle.

Peter and Clara gasped as their eyes grew wide.

"Black Eagle." Peter said as he recognized his evil twin.

Black Eagle panted, his face was covered with black veins as were his hands and neck.

"Lucky I was here or you'd both be dead." He said coldly as the three of them walked up to each other and stood face to face.

Black Eagle ran his eyes over Peter then Clara as he wheezed and clutched his belly.

"Emmmm….this place…._cough, cough_…weakens me….." He stammered and hissed.

Black Eagle gasped and he tilted his head back and his yellow eyes wandered aimlessly as if he was going to pass out. "I know…..your dieing." He finished.

Peter looked distant. "Then it is true." Peter concurred, his voice low. "I must get out of here….tell me how."

"I don't know how. I just….walked through the walls, and no, I can't take you. This place weakens me. It required all of my strength just to save you both…." Black Eagle replied strenuously.

"What about Wendy, I heard she's the only one that can help us…is it true? Please tell her where I am." Peter pleaded.

Black Eagle backed away as the veins under his skin began to pulsate and a look of pain washed over his face.

"I don't know if its true…but I will go to earth and tell her…..but what do you think a mere girl like her could do for you?" "_Cough, cough..wheeze, wheeze_….but…If I can…merge with her…that body of her's is strong and will shield me from this place…." Black Eagle strained.

"Ask her." Peter said.

Black Eagle smiled weakly as he wrapped his arms around himself. "I know she won't come near me…but I will do it…for you will be dead very soon, in a matter of a few weeks." Eagle rasped.

Clara gasped and looked at Peter sorrowfully. "Why are you dieing?"

"I don't know Clara." Peter said annoyingly. "Maybe it's this place, I need light, I can't be trapped in this suffocating box forever. I'm used to freedom…I _am_ freedom." Peter breathed.

Black Eagle pulled his hood over his head. "Oh…..you two are in trouble, Arizael is on to you and she's coming." He finished as he took a few steps back.

Fear gripped Peter and Clara's bellies and they quickly exchanged loathing glances.

"Were not gonna get out of here." Clara said sadly.

"No….not tonight." Black Eagle said as he walked into the wall and disappeared.

"Lets go, we have to keep moving." Peter said as he grabbed her wrist and quickly walked towards the tunnel that was once blocked by the beasts.

Clara dragged her feet and Peter yanked her to keep her moving. "Come on Clara, don't get weak on me." Peter said.

"Why Peter? Why even try?…she's already on to us….its no use." Clara snorted and whined.

Peter didn't answer her, his mind was consumed with what kind of deviltry Arizael would inflict upon them, should their attempt to escape fail…and he already knew it did.

Peter dragged her down the long dark tunnel and continued to ignore her dreary talk.

"_I'm sorry Clara."_ Peter said within himself as he remembered what she said…..

"_If we get caught I'll never forgive you."_

Suddenly the ground and the cave began to shake as if it were from an earthquake or maybe a volcano erupting. Clara stumbled into Peter's back and wrapped her arms around him.

He quickly turned in her arms and they embraced each other as their eyes quickly surveyed the surrounding area.

"What is that?" Peter asked as his heart raced.

"Oh my gosh….its….its…its…." Clara stuttered as fear renewed itself within her and shook her bones.

A foul smell puffed in the air as if someone sprayed something in their faces, and it consumed the teens, for something enormous breathed on them.

Peter's face scrunched up. "Ewww, what the f….." Peter trailed off, not finishing the last word.

"It's that thing I told you about." Clara informed wide eyed.

As if on cue a large gruesome face engrossed with slime, yellow eyes and a huge mouth complete with jagged teeth emerged from the darkness and snapped at them.

There was only about a foot of space between beast and teens.

"**RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **The creature's voice boomed and shook the very foundation of the tunnel.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"** Peter and Clara screamed hysterically as they were scared stiff, clutching each other.

Their faces turned up and their eyes went in to slits as the rancid stench of the colossal beast's breath singed their faces.

"**RAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"** The beast cried louder and they stumbled over each other as they hot tailed it out of there.

"**RUUNNNNNNN!"** Peter cried frantically as he held Clara's wrist tight and they both ran for their lives as the beast tore the walls out of place as it gave chase.

"Ahhhhhh!" Clara screamed unnervingly as she ran as fast as she could.

"Save your breath!" Peter shouted as they quickly turned the corner, slammed into a wall and kept going.

The sounds of the creature slithering through the caves, knocking bricks out of the wall threatened to devour them as it was right on their heels.

Peter's legs began to feel like lead as his body slowly gave out forcing him to slow down and wheeze.

"NO NO Peter! Keep moving! Clara cried as she quickly tossed one of his arms over her neck and the other went around his waist to help him down the tunnel.

Peter panted tiredly. "No, let me go, get out of here!" Peter demanded and they jogged around another dark corner.

Clara grew weak and both their bodies slammed into the wall and they rested and panted.

"Look, there's a door right at the end, and it's cracked! Let's go!" Clara said full of hope as she grabbed his hand and ran off with him.

Peter ran a few steps and his hand slipped out of hers and his body collapsed face first on the ground. "Ahh" He cried from the impact and just laid there panting.

"Peter get up!" Clara screamed as she turned to him and bent over to grab his hands.

The beastly sound came closer as the thing turned the corner and stopped at the end of the tunnel looking hungrily at them.

"**RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** It bellowed.

"**AHHHHH!"** Clara screamed and grabbed Peter by his wrists and laboriously dragged him as she whimpered from fear and fatigue.

"OW!! Just leave me." Peter whimpered as the rocky ground scrapped his skin. "I cant…I cant go on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the Jolly Roger…..

"Where we be sailin to sir?" Smee asked his captain.

"Why the Spanish Maine of course, and anywhere else we see fit."

A smile as bright as the sun graced Smee's face and then it faded.

"Oh but sir, what of Neverland? You know it can't go on too long without the brat."

"We will return when I am good and ready, I plan on maintaining my youth, so Neverland will always be home. Besides, what could possibly happen if it misses its Pan for a few weeks?"

So, the Jolly Roger set sail and broke the barrier of Neverland and winter came quickly.

Captain Hook had sent the order for them to set sail for the Spanish Maine, and so they did, and now the ship is hovering high above the clouds and Hook now stands on the ships edge.

"First we must procure the proper attire if we are to fit in." Hook said as he looked down at the clouds that lazily floated by.

"We have the cover of night, so..who will be coming with me?"

"I will Capn sir!" Smee volunteered as he looked up at his captain.

Hook's blue eyes dropped down to Smee's plump form and he shook his head. "No my corpulent bou'sn, you will weigh me down." Hook chuckled as he turned into Peter, for he cannot use Pan's power unless he takes on his physical form.

"I will Cap'n" Mr. Starkey chimed.

"Very well, and I'll need another." Peter said in Hooks voice.

"I will." Mr. Mullins spoke up. "Tho I am not comfortable with dry land sir, but if there be wenches, then I be goin…"

"Then grab the rope and tie it about us so we may make our decent." Peter commanded in Hook's voice.

Mullins grabbed the rope and did as his captain ordered.

Hook clad in Peter's body turned and looked at the men who were tied to him. "This is going to feel….amazing….just dive and I will handle the rest." He said in Peter's voice and cracked a mischievous smile then turned and lept off the ship with the two men in tow.

They cut through the air like a knife through butter at an alarming rate, the two crewmen couldn't scream because the velocity took their breath away.

Peter dove towards a dock and did a wide front loop just to drive the men crazy, then hovered over the ground and slowly lowered himself to allow Starkey and Mullins feet to gently set down upon the dock.

"I say Captain, that was…" Starkey trailed off as he tried to catch his breath.

"Invigorating." Mullins breathed and Peter slashed at the ropes.

They swaggered along the docks until they reached a small clothing outlet; it was closed for the evening for it was the late night hour.

Peter walked up to the window and surveyed the items that hung along the walls and adorned the mannequins within.

"I like what I see." Peter said and cracked a dark smile. He turned and regarded his men.

"Step aside gentlemen, I don't intend on doing this quietly." Peter said then stood sideways. "His power is in his imagination as long as I can think it…so be it." Pan breathed as he held his hands in front of his torso as if he was holding an invisible ball. Power and energy emitted from both of his hands and formed a glowing white ball that spun in between his hands. Peter quickly lashed his arms across his body shooting the power ball right into the door and…

_**SWOOSH--SMASH!!**_ It crashed into the door breaking it in many pieces and wood went flying every which way as Peter stood upright and brushed himself off.

"Woah." The two men breathed as they cowered behind the boy.

"Gentlemen, I believe we have some shop _lifting_ to do." Pan said.

The three of them ran around the store stealing as many items as they could stuff into bags for themselves, and the entire crew, disregarding the screaming alarm that threatened to alert the authorities.

Peter decided that he wanted the entire store. "Keep working men, I will return expediently." He said and zipped out of the store and into the clouds.

"No he didn't leave us here for the authorities to grab us!" Starkey said.

"He'll be back, trust him, keep packin." Mullins said and as soon as he finished his sentence three police men came barging in with their guns cocked. The two men dropped their bags and raised their hands.

Peter flew up to the Jolly Roger. "Sail this ship into the water below, the load is heavy." He commanded then dropped backwards off the ship, turned and darted towards his men who were held up at the store.

"Well ya herd him, sail the ship and cast anchor lads!" Smee bellowed and the crewmen obeyed.

Peter swooped down and landed hard on the deck, one of the officers heard his boots hit the deck and he turned quickly.

"Away with you boy, this is official police business, I don't want you to get hurt!" The cop said.

Peter smirked. "Step aside gentlemen, I'll only ask once… or I will be forced to hurt _you_." He countered cockily.

A second officer turned and joined the first and they began to laugh. "You? Hurt us? We are the law out here, and we are armed. What can a little brat like you do?"

"You're wasting my time." Peter rasped as he stuck his arms out in front of him and threw them out to the side as if he was pushing elevator doors open.

The bodies of the three policemen flew about 30 feet, the impact with the ground knocking them unconscious.

Peter turned and whistled and five crewmen answered his call by descending from the Jolly Roger.

They assisted with the load of merchandise until the store was empty. The pirates retreated to the Jolly Roger and sailed along the coast in search of a hotel.

Hook, clad in his own skin, stood ship side and spotted a hotel. "We will have to take turns until all are appropriately bathed and dressed." Hook bellowed. "Follow me."

Hook and about eight men headed for the hotel. Many disapproving eyes were upon them as the men looked and smelled awful, save for James Hook, who of course outshined them all with his shiny black boots, black pants and his fancy white button up shirt.

Hook walked with a swagger as he made his way to the front desk, his blue eyes never left the big brown ones of the beauty who waited at the counter.

"Good even my beauty." Hook greeted coolly, his face arrogant and very commanding.

"Good evening sir." The woman smiled and instantly was turned on by Hook's handsome face and his strong countenance. "Um..how many rooms sir?"

Hook cracked a small smile, brandishing his fangs as his blue eyes went ablaze, catching her in that vampire trance. "Give me five master suites; I want the best for me and my men. And see to it that you bring your perfect little hide, along with some others and serve us tonight." Hook commanded sweetly as he slipped his hand over hers.

"Yes sir…"The woman breathed as she gently removed her hand from under his and moved swiftly to retrieve the keys. She then turned to him and he opened his eyes wider and caught her again. "I'll not be paying a dime this night, but you and yours will be rewarded shortly for your obedience, if it pleases me." Hook uttered, the words flowed out of his mouth like silk and caressed her ears and he lowered his gaze and smiled.

"Yes sir, the bag boy here will take you all to your rooms." She said as she gave Hook all of the keys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You must go on!" Clara bellowed as she ran behind Peter. She bent over and grabbed him by the waist. "On your feet!" She demanded and yanked him up and he got on all fours and she pushed him forward.

"**RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The creature howled again and it accelerated, knocking lanterns and bricks off of the walls as it squeezed through.

Fear renewed itself within Peter and he willed himself to move faster, for the door was only inches away. Clara was right behind him gripping the back of his sweater and pushing him forward until he ran into the door. Clara quickly ran around him, pushed it open alittle more and pushed Peter in, and in her haste she fell on top of him and kicked the door shut.

SLAM!!

Peter and Clara both lay on their backs panting as they were completely spent.

"Do you think that will hold it?" Peter breathed in a high pitch tone.

"I don't know…maybe it went away, I don't hear anything." Clara answered and they both grew silent as they listened to nothing but the sound of their booming hearts and breaths.

**BOOM!!**

The beast rammed itself into the door, dust and rocks came through the small cracks around the threshold.

"It won't be too long before that door come flying off its hinges." Peter said as he sat up on his elbows.

Clara just stared as she was paralyzed by fear.

Peter turned and looked at her. "Where to now?." He asked.

"……………"

"Clara! Where to now?!" Peter yelled, his voice snapped her out of her trance.

Clara jumped and blinked a few times.

**BOOM!!**

"Ahhh!" Clara screamed as she scrambled to get up, she quickly gave Peter a hand to his feet and they held each other as they stared at the door.

"Where to now?" Peter whispered as he gripped her.

"There is a wall, behind us, we must climb it." Clara instructed as they took a few steps away from the door.

**BOOM! RAHHHHHH!!**

They approached the darkness until they ran into the wall, there were a few lanterns it around the small cave they were standing in.

Peter looked up the rock wall. "We have to climb…..this? Oh its so high…" Peter said tiredly as he began to loose hope.

"This is as far as I got last time, I never made it up that wall." Clara said.

Peter sniffed the air a few times. "Do you smell that?"

Clara sniffed as well. "Yes I do."

"Its….its fresh air…I can smell it." Peter said excitedly. "And there! Its faint, but I can see alittle…..light!" Peter finished wide eyed as hope and strength renewed itself within him.

"We climb! Get your blades and keep them on your belt, you'll need em." Peter said as he quickly reached out and grabbed hold of the wall and pulled himself up with one arm.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!! RAHHHHHH! The beast pounded on the door and the sound of metal scraping the ground indicated that the door had opened slightly.

"Its coming, come on girl." Peter said as he climbed up the wall. Clara started beside him and suck her fingers in the groves and pulled herself up.

SCREECH! The sound of the metal dragging along the ground made a long sound and they could picture the door opening all the way.

CRASH! The door was knocked off its hinges as the creature sqeezed its was through, they could hear the breath entering and exiting the beasts enourmous nostrils and the smell was rancid.

Peter willed his tired limbs to climb and it was indeed a tiring job, he grunted and panted as he continued to climb. "Freedom is right over that edge." Peter said to himself to motivate his body.

"Oh…Oh….gasp pant pant…this is hard." Clara whined.

Peter didn't respond he needed all of his breath to make it to the top, and they had such a long way to go.

Clara panted and whined as they both climbed the wall. Peter's fingers grew tired and he snatched the knife off his belt and stabbed the rock with it to help him climb.

Clara saw him and mimicked his action when suddenly

BOOM!

The beast rammed itself into the bottom of the rock wall they were climbing.

"Ahhh!" Clara screamed as she almost lost her grip and fell.

"Gasp gasp! Peter!!" Clara cried. "Its right under us!!"

RAHHHH! The beast cried as it slammed its fist into the rock wall, shaking it.

"Ah!" Peter made a scraggly cry as he almost fell himself. "We must keep moving." Peter panted. "Come on, we've come too far!"

They continued the strenuous climb, Peter's arms were shaking as his body became heavy. _"No, don't give up, just a little while…."_ Peter said to himself. _"I can smell the air, don't give up." _

"Peter!" Clara whined again. "Peter please help me, I'm too tired."

Peter was about a good 10 feet ahead of her and he peaked over his arm. "Clara please…keep moving."

"Don't leave me."

"Were almost there! Don't give up now!"

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

"Ahhh!" Clara screamed as she almost fell again, she stayed in her place and held on to the blades.

Peter cursed within himself, his freedom was only 30 feet away but had to make a choice….he had to carry her.

"Can you make it to me?" Peter asked as he held his position.

"I can try." Clara whined.

"Do it, I cant climb down to you." Peter rasped tiredly then looked past her and noticed the creature wasn't there. He looked at Clara's tired face again. "Come on, take my hand." He said as he extended a hand to her.

Clara laboriously climed until she reached his hand. "Grab on to my pants and climb on my back." Peter instructed and Clara complied. She climbed on to his back and Peter strained as the extra weight was overbearing.

Clara wrapped her tired arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she panted. "Thank you for not leaving me." She whispered.

Peter gasped. "No problem." He said in a high pitch tone.

Peter strained as he stabbed the rock with his knife then lifted his leg and found a groove to secure his foot in and pulled himself and Clara up. HE continued to climb as his strength and adrenaline quickly seeped out of him and he grew dizzy.

Clara panted loudly in his ear, her breath puffing on his neck. "Where is that thing?"

"Emmmm." Peter grunted as he climbed much slower this time and he took in raspy breaths as his body was pushed beyond fatique.

Peter looked up and saw they still had a ways to go. "Clara….you have to get off, I cant carry you anymore….I don't think I can carry myself." Peter breathed strenuously then his nose began to bleed.

"Ok." She said and she climbed off of him and Peter just hung there with his face pressed against the rock as despair captured him.

"Peter are you ok?" Clara asked.

"PETER PAN!! YOU F—K!" Arizael's voice boomed all over the cave and the two teens tensed up.

"CLARA??" Arizael boomed again then zipped up and over the teens. Her boots landed right in front of them as she stood on the wall with her hands on her hips and her face glaring down at them.

Peter and Clara gasped and panted, they both glanced over their shoulder and down to see Jukes and Nibs standing there looking up at them.

"Wow guys, that's a _long_ way down…" Arizael said sarcastically

Clara turned her head back to Arizael and begged. "Milady please." She cried.

"Humph!" Arizael puffed and kicked Clara in the face.

"Ahhh!" Clara cried as she fell a few feet down but lashed out at the rock with her blade and stopped her fall.

Peter glared at Arizael. "Stop it you evil B—h!! She cant fly!" Peter angrily spat.

"And neither can you!" Arizael spat and kicked him in the face as well but he didn't fall.

"Nibs, come get Clara." Arizael commanded and Nibs flew up to Clara and grabbed her from behind and flew off with her.

ARizael flipped in the air and landed on Peter's back and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, but Peter held on.

"You mine as well let go, you know full well I'm not going to let _you_ escape." Arizael puffed in his ear and Peter strained against the weight.

"How much longer can you hold on hmmm? How long are you going to continue to defy me, even when it doesn't even make sense?" Arizael whispered.

"I'll defy you till I die trifling whore! I'll never submit to a hag like you." Peter rasped and Arizael yanked him off the wall and decended with him. Once she got close to the ground she dropped him and he fell on his face.

Thump. "Ahh." Peter cried as his body hit the ground and intense anger exploded within him and gave him a burst of adrenaline.

"You will learn to address me correctly you f—king brat!" Arizael spat as she towered over him. Peter quickly rolled on his back and kicked her in her stomach.

POW!

"Ahhh! What the f—k!" Arizael cried as she doubled over and Peter got up on his side balanced on one arm and one knee, he then kicked her in her face with his free leg.

CRACK!

"Ohh!" Arizael scramed as the impact knocked the taste out of her mouth and she fell to the ground. Billy Jukes and Nibs just stood firm in their place, not moving a muscle.

"_Hmph serves you right b--h."_ Billy Jukes said within himself.

"Humph serves you right b--h!" Peter echoed Billy Jukes comment aloud and Jukes jumped as they said the same sentence at the same time.

Peter got to his feet and towered over Arizael, she quickly rolled on her back and sneered but it was cut short as Peter swiftly kicked her in the ribs.

WHACK!

"Ahhh! How da-"

"WHACK WHACK WHACK!! Peter continued to kick her in the ribs and then he began to stomp on her, she held her hands up to block his blows.

Peter stomped on Arizael but she caught his foot and twisted his leg violently.

"Ahhh!" Peter screamed as his entire body twisted with his leg and he fell on the ground.

Arizael quickly lept on him and was greeted with his fist crashing into her face, she swung at him but it was blocked by his forearm and he hit her with a left, right, left, then a right, knocking her off of him. Her body fell right beside him and…

"Oh s—t." Jukes said aloud.

"Kill her Peter!" Clara shouted as she tossed Peter the knife.

Peter caught the knife, rolled over and plunged it into her chest.

"Ahhh!" Arizael cried and then she grew silent.

"Finally…" Peter breathed angrily then sat back on his heels. He turned and looked at Nibs who continued to stand and stare.

Jukes stood in awe as well then turned and looked at Nibs.

Peter released the hilt of the blade as he kept his eyes on Nibs.

"Nibs….Nibs?" Peter called but Nibs stood still, his hazel eyes eerie and dead. "Nibs." Peter rasped as he got to his feet and walked over to him. "Answer me are you in there? Why are you still?" Peter trailed off.

Nibs continued to stand like a statue and then he finally blinked, as soon as his eyelids closed for that millisecond a stray tear streamed down his cheek.

Everyone saw it and then their eyes fell on Arizael, save for Peter's. His gaze was locked with Nibs as despair refreshed itself within him.

"He's not free because she's not dead….." Clara whispered and the hair on the back of Peter's neck raised.

Arizael began to cackle and Peter turned towards her his face contorted with hate and everyone gasped. Arizael sat upright with the blade still impaled in her chest, her blood flowing freely.

"The girl is right…I am _not_ dead…just teasing you into thinking you've done something." She smiled viciously. "Peter, you don't have what it takes to kill me and you should know it takes much much more than a mere kitchen knife to take me out." She taunted as she got to her feet and pulled out the blade and tossed it aside. Her chest closed up and she chuckled again. "Humph, as I said, you don't have what it takes."

Peter held his angry gaze but inside his hope was destroyed, it pained him greatly to see Nibs in such a tourturous state.

"Let Nibs go!" Peter demanded.

"Not a chance, not when I have such an obedient little puppet…..Nibs!"

In a snap Nibs grabbed Peter by the throat with his flaming fist and cut off his airway.

Peter choked as he tried to pry Nibs hand off of his neck.

"Take them to the dungeon and chain them up, where they will await their punishment." Arizael commanded and Jukes took Clara by the arm and walked off with her.

"Release him my dear." Arizael commanded and Nibs dropped Peter, he landed on his feet and stood.

Peter rubbed his neck as he coughed a few times and wheezed in an effort to take in much needed air.

Arizael walked around him as she eyed him like a predator ready to rip into its prey. Peter regained his composure as the both of them stood in the cave.

Arizael stopped in front of him and stood nose to nose with Peter, for they were the same height.

Peter stared at her and continued to glare for he was not afraid of the witch.

"Your punishment for this outright disrespect will be severe." She threatened in a deadly tone. "You may take him now." She said to Nibs and Nibs came over and took Peter by the arm and lead him away.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Peter and Clara stood next to each other with their hands shackled over their heads, their boots barely touching the ground as they dangled in the center of the dimly lit room, awaiting their punishment.

Clara panted in fear. "Let's not show sympathy for one another, or the punishment will be much worse, she'll use it against us. She is very wicked." Clara informed and Peter nodded quietly as he looked sorrowfully at her.

"I'm sorry." He croaked in a low tone.

"Its ok….we tried…you were right, we should never quit." Clara whispered and Peter nodded his head at her then footsteps were heard.

The door was opened and Arizael, Big, Nibs and Jukes came walking in and began to light up the place. Arizael had a bucket of goop in her hand and three whips. She walked behind Peter and placed the bucket behind him.

Once the room was fully lit Arizael stood in front of Peter and Clara and looked at them with a disapproving look upon her face as she twisted the whips in her hands.

Arizael clucked her tongue at them. "Tisk Tisk" She shook her head. "I knew you would try to escape sometime.

Arizael turned to Clara. "And you….you should know better…haven't we been here before my dear?"

Clara hung from her shackles and looked sorrowfully at Arizael. "Yes Milady." She croaked and Arizael quickly smacked her mouth.

"CRACK!"

Peter flinched as he witnessed the brutality of the blow.

"Ahh!" Clara cried as her face and body twisted from the intensity of the blow and her mouth began to bleed.

"And you still haven't learned your lesson!" Arizael cried.

"I am tired of dealing with hard headed people!" Arizael bellowed and turned on her heel to Billy Jukes, she glanced at Big and then back at Jukes.

"Jukes! Chain Big up next to Peter." Arizael demanded. Jukes and Bigs eyes grew wide as they looked at each other then back to Arizael who stood glaring at them.

"I didn't stutter." She replied simply.

"What?!" Big cried.

"Yes…._you_ will be punished as well for your defiance for I must uphold my authority and power. I _know_ you attacked Peter earlier when I told you not to. You waited until I left, then disobeyed me. That will not be tolerated." Arizael informed and Jukes walked over to Big and led him to his place, chained his hands overhead then walked to the wall and turned the wheel.

The wheel pulled the chains and lifted Big a few inches off of the floor until he dangled like Peter and Clara.

Peter turned to Big and just looked at him with a blank face then he cracked a teasing smile at him and Big sneered.

Peter rolled his eyes then set his head forward and down as he waited for the inevitable.

Arizael threw Jukes a whip and he caught it. "Take off their shirts." She commanded then turned to Nibs. "Nibs, take off Peter's shirt." She said and glanced at Peter.

Nibs walked over to Peter and cut his shirt off of him, Jukes cut Big and Clara's shirts off of them leaving Clara dangling in her bra.

The three panted in anticipation of Arizaels wrath, Big and Clara knowing full well what they were into, and Peter could only imagine.

Peter's body was already crying out in pain and fatigue as he dangled from the chains, his lower back burning and bleeding from being slashed by one of the beasts leaving him very tender.

Arizael slowly walked behind Clara and stood off a few feet, she began to crack the whip against the floor.

**CRACK CRACK CRACK**

The three youngsters jerked at the sound of each crack and their breathing picked up, and without warning Arizael struck Clara in the back with the whip.

**CRACK**!

"AHHHH!" Clara cried out and arched her back as her body swung slightly from the weight of the blow, a flaming red whelp appeared on her back.

Arizael pulled back and lashed out again. "Ha!" **CRACK!!**

The horrible sound of the whip meeting flesh echoed around the room.

"AHHH!" Clara screamed in agony and kept screaming.

Peter cringed and kept his head down; his eyes went into slits as he tried to block her out of his vision for he felt sorry for the girl.

**CRACK!**

Arizael lashed out continuously, the sound of the whip assaulting Clara's back was the only thing that could be heard as the poor girl had passed out after the third blow.

Arizael grew tired and withdrew. "Jukes! You know what to do." She commanded and Jukes reluctantly took his place behind Big and prepared to punish him. This was not his cup of tea so it was very difficult for him to accomplish such a task, but due to the fear of him dangling by the chains himself, he obeyed her command.

Jukes pulled back and sent the whip crashing into the flesh of Bigs back.

**CRACK!**

Ahh! Big cried.

"No Billy!" Arizael shouted as she walked around an unconscious Clara. Turn into the wolf you are and whip him until he passes out.

Arizael stood in the corner with one hand wrapped around her and the other tipped a mug to her lips as she sipped the coffee and watched Big get whipped until he passed out.

"Ok, he's out, you're done." Arizael said with a bored tone and waived Jukes off.

Billy complied and when his work was done Clara and Big were unchained and released, carried out by Jukes and Nibs.

Arizael stood from her place in the corner and set the mug down on a small table. She removed her jacket and picked up the third whip. Peter hung from the ceiling and kept his head down and watched her shoes sashay towards him.

Arizael stood in front of him and tossed the whip to the side. Peter raised his head and glared at her. "You think what you've done here scares me?" Peter asked with his brows in the air, the look on his face showed that he was completely un-phased by the carnage that took place and Arizael shrinked back within herself.

"_I will not submit_." Peter rasped boldly through his teeth as he looked her hard in her eyes.

Arizael kept a straight face as his words and boldness cut through her and created a smidgent of fear inside of her and their gazes lingered for a few moments. She regained her composure and took a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Ahh…I have saved the best for last…" Arizael smiled evily, her green eyes flashing as she cracked her knuckles.

Peter sneered. "The best there ever was bi-" He rasped and paid dearly for that comment.

WHAM!!

"Uhh!" Peter grunted as Arizael brutally backhanded him, his face snapped to the side as did his body.

"Your going to learn to fear me, and call me by my correct name!" Arizael bellowed as she walked to the wall and turned the wheel. The chains rattled as they lowered him to his feet.

She returned to her place in front of him and Peter set his head straight as he panted, blood seeped from the corner of his mouth.

"Now…..my name is Arizael…ari-za-el" She sounded it out. "Now say it."

Peter sneered again, his eyes shooting daggers. "No." Peter spat and Arizael quickly backhanded him on the other side of his face.

WHACK!

"Emmm," Peter grunted through pursed lips as his face hollered from the vicious blow.

"You have a lot of spirit and fire I give you that, but it won't do you no good down here, it will only pay you an ass whipping every time your smart mouth speaks. And I have no issues rattling your pretty mouth each time!" Arizael spat.

Peter slowly turned his face towards her, his brows furrowed and he glared at her as he tried to hide his pain but his breathing was quite audible.

"Now pay me my respect and say my name….A-ri-za-el" She sounded it out for him as if he didn't know how to pronounce it.

Peter looked her directly in her eyes. "Bi—h." Peter responded flatly.

Arizael seethed and growled through barred teeth then slammed her fist into Peter's tender ribs.

WHAM!

"Ahhh!" Peter cried as his body tensed, his eyes shut tight as his head snapped to the side. The pain was sharp and quickly exploded all over his body.

Peter gasped and sagged as his knees buckled and Arizael laughed. Peter regained his footing and stood weakly before her.

Arizael continued to chuckle in his face and Peter seethed and wanted to rip her apart and stupidly made another rash comment.

"F—k you, f--k you f—k you b—h!" Peter rasped angrily and Arizael's face was full of shock then quickly anger consumed it and it twisted.

She grabbed Peter aggressively by the throat and he began to choke as she got in his face.

"I will break you Peter, in time, you **will** break, there's only so much your tender little body can take and I am willing to explore your boundaries." She rasped angrily as she shook him then punched him hard in the stomach and let him go.

WHAM!"

"Ahhh!" Peter cried weakly from his torment and his head fell forward and he began to cough, his body fell limp as he began to wheeze and pant. His body began to tremble from the immense pain and fatigue and Arizael enjoyed every bit of it.

"Promise me you will never try to escape again."

"No." Peter said weakly as he kept his head down. "I'll never stop trying."

"Humph." She breathed.

"Whats my name?"

"………………………….." Peter didn't reply.

"I asked you a question and I demand an answer, the correct one or I swear…" Arizael threatened in a deadly tone.

"Hag." Peter said under his breath and Arizael quickly slammed her fist into his ribs again and Peter shrilled, then he thought about just giving in for pain was unbearable. His head fell back as his boots slid against the damp floor, the shackles now cutting into his wrists as they bore his weight.

Arizael moved in very close to Peter and looked at his exposed neck as his head hung back and Peter grunted a few times then set his head forward and leaned it against his arm.

"You will call me Arizael, Miliady or My Queen and nothing else…..now say it."

"…………………….." Peter kept his mouth shut.

"Your silence will only anger me further." Arizael warned but Peter remained silent.

"Ok…maybe you need some motivation." Arizael said simply as she shrugged her shoulders. She walked behind Peter and grabbed the bucket of grey slop and picked up the whip on her way.

She stood in front of Peter and held the bucket up to his nose. "Remember this?" She teased and Peter recoiled, coughed and turned up his nose, the smell was rancid.

"Yes, I'm sure you do." She said with a smile and set the bucket down in front of him and dipped the whip inside of it and swirled it to coat the whip.

Peter's brows went up in defeat as he watched the wicked witch taunt him. Once satisfied she lifted the whip out of the goop and it was slathered with it.

"I'm going to beat those words into you, so that you can remember how to address me." She said simply and then walked behind Peter and his eyes followed her form until he could not see her anymore.

She stood silently behind him and his chest began to heave as he scrambled to his feet so he could stand. His eyes moved rapidly in their sockets as he braced himself for the impact of her blow.

He heard the heavy sound of the whip in the air as she pulled back and he cringed as he knew what would happen next.

WOOSH

CRACK!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Peter cried out as he arched his back and his head jerked back. Then the second wave of pain hit him and he twisted and screamead again as the goop seeped into the new flaming whelp that marred his back.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Peter cried and his boots slipped allowing the shackles to snag his wrists and cause him more pain.

Arizael pulled back again and without warning…..

CRACK!!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Peter cried out again and gasped laboriously for air, his body wracked in pain and anger.

"You f—kin b—ch! I hate you! I hate you! I swear I will kill you I swear you b—h! f—kin _hag_!" Peter bellowed in agony and anger.

"Hmmm, idle threats….and I didn't hear the correct name pass your lips, just more worthless rambling!" She spat and pulled back again and….

CRACK!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Peter shrilled in a very high tone that gave away the fact that he was breaking.

Arizael smiled and quickly hit him again and again and he screamed in a higher pitch each time and no more sly words passed his lips.

Arizael stopped for a moment for she was becoming weary. "I never knew breaking you would be so much work…now…what is my name?" She asked as she looked over his back, Peter's body rounded forward a bit and she saw the slashes on his lower back from the beast, and an evil smile crept over her mouth.

Peter panted, wheezed, and spit blood as his defined muscles contracted and tensed under his sweaty skin. His body trembled uncontrollably and his head hung low as he was too weak to lift it. His body continued to hang limp, the shackles drawing blood.

Arizael inhaled the scent in the air. "It smells so sweet in here, like candy." She taunted as she dipped her fingers in the goo and walked up behind Peter.

Without saying a word she ran her fingers over the claw marks that marred his lower back and Peter whimpered through his lips as more of the goo seeped into his blood stream and blurred his vision.

His body continued to shake and tremble as he just hung there.

Arizael smacked her lips in satisfaction then walked around him and stood infront of him.

"Your punishment will be more severe than the others. Since I have not gotten the desired verbal responses from you, you will hang here by yourself for the remainder of the night and sometime the next day until I feel like coming for you. You will not eat or drink but you will hang from these chains…alone. And maybe then you will learn to render the proper respect I so truly deserve." Arizael said and the words cut through Peter like a knife.

He was so tired and beaten; the last thing he wanted to endure was being left alone, shackled to the ceiling. His mouth was very dry and his stomach empty as was his body, void of all strength. He kept his head low and closed his eyes as he listened to her shoes walk out of the room and the door close behind her.

Peter closed his eyes as his body gave in to the darkness and he silently fell into a deep slumber….

Wendy was sitting at her desk writing another one of her famous stories when she grew weary and her head hit the desk as slumber quickly overcame her……

_Peter ran through the forest of Neverland as he tried to get away from the invisible being that lagged behind him._

_He saw Wendy's window hovering in the middle of the forest and he picked up the pace and dove through it._

_Wendy was laying in her bed when Peter dove through her window, hit the floor, rolled forward and stood on his feet. Wendy quickly sprung upright and turned to him. "Peter! Your back!" She greeted cheerfully as her eyes fell on the leaf clad boy and she moved to get out of bed. Peter quickly ran to her bedside and looked into her eyes, his face distraught._

_Wendy's smile dropped and she reached out and touched his arm. "What's wrong Peter?"_

_Peter opened his mouth then closed it and had a pleading look upon his face. "Are you real?" Peter croaked in a whisper._

"_Yes." Wendy answered in a confused tone and Peter blinked. Wendy opened her mouth to speak again but Peter silenced her with a fierce kiss_ _and she embraced him and returned it._

_Peter broke the kiss breathless. "Oh Wendy…you are real…" Peter said._

"_Why wouldn't I be Peter? What's wrong? You are acting so strangely…."_

_The dream fast forwarded in a flash and Peter was inside of her making love to her. She smiled and went along with it as Peter kept his head nuzzled in her neck._

**I am going to end it here cuz this chapter is long as it is. Next chapter will have intense intercourse between the real Peter and Wendy, she will wake up and Slightly and the crew will tell her about Peter and while they are talking Hook will show up. I will have Black Eagle try to convince her that Peter is Hook but she will not believe him. Of course, why the hell would I make it easy?? **

**Hook is going to bring wenches to Neverland and go back and forth so many times between earth and Neverland that the barriers will be destroyed and Hook's enemy Barebeque who is dead, will rise and sail through one of the rips and enter Neverland. I don't know when I will add him in yet tho…**

**It may be a while before I get to the next chapter because I have lost focus on this story, so sorry if this chapter sucks, I left out some things about Hook and the lost boys but I will work it in the next chapter. There are so many ideas and I don't want to forget them, but right now life has dealt me an unusual deck of cards and well…that's life…I will never abandon this story for it is my hobby, my escape…I am just saying It may be like two weeks before you get the next chapter because I haven't had much time to daydream the crap, and I want it to be exciting and it will be. Yes I know Arizael is a B--h….and a scared one too, she must tame Peter or else….**


	5. Amorous Interlocking Interludes

C**hapter 5: Interlocking Interlude**

**A/N Ok, I lied a bit, here is one more chapter, its pure smut between the real Peter and Wendy. I know yall want it, so here it is. Now tomorrow I will be shipping my computer but still review cuz I got internet on my phone n stuff so I will be looking for your wonderful reviews. Its such a joy to me right now cuz well….im not feelin so hot :( ****blah.**

**Hey Alondra, this is for you girl!**

Peter closed his eyes as his body gave in to the darkness and he silently fell into a deep slumber….

Wendy was sitting at her desk writing another one of her famous stories when she grew weary and her head hit the desk as slumber quickly overcame her……

(Peter and Wendy are connecting in their sleep but it is real, like Freddy)

Peter ran through the forest of Neverland as he tried to get away from the invisible being that lagged behind him.

He saw Wendy's window hovering in the middle of the forest and he picked up the pace and dove through it.

Wendy was laying in her bed when Peter dove through her window, hit the floor, rolled forward and stood on his feet. Wendy quickly sprung upright and turned to him.

"Peter your back!" She greeted cheerfully as her eyes fell on the leaf clad boy. She moved to get out of bed and Peter snapped his head in her direction and quickly ran to her bedside.

The smile dropped from Wendy's mouth as she saw the distraught look on Peter's face. She noticed that the signature glowing emeralds were replaced with dim navy blue and Wendy reached out and touched his arm. "What's wrong Peter? Your eyes…"

Peter sat down on the edge of her bed and opened his mouth then closed it. With a pleading look upon his face he asked…. "Are you real?" He croaked in a whisper.

"Yes." Wendy answered in a confused tone and Peter blinked. Wendy opened her mouth to speak again but Peter silenced her with a fierce kiss, she embraced him and returned it.

Peter broke the kiss breathless, and Wendy released her embrace as Peter sat back so he could look at her. "Oh Wendy…you are real…" Peter said with a tired look on his face.

Wendy placed her hand on his inner thigh and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Why wouldn't I be Peter? What's wrong? You are acting so strangely….and you look…" Wendy trailed off.

Peter breathed, raised one hand and placed it behind her neck and moved in. He slowly pressed his lips against hers once again and broke the kiss and licked his lips, then pecked her again. Wendy giggled and returned the kiss, when their lips broke contact Peter smiled as his eyes washed over her face then his smile dropped as his body desired more.

He kept his hand behind her neck and cupped her cheek with the other as he leaned in and seductively ran his tongue over her plump ruby lips, and with that she knew he meant business.

Wendy ran her tongue over his full lips and Peter moaned deeply as he closed his eyes and parted his lips. Wendy took the invitation and slowly slid her tongue into his mouth and their lips locked as their tongues glided over each other in a passionate manner….

Wendy's hand crept up Peter's inner thigh and to his crotch where she squeezed him again and he moaned.

Desire exploded deep inside of Wendy's belly and traveled all over her body as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand, for she was very aroused. Peter broke the kiss and locked eyes with her, their faces both saturated with want.

Peter kept his eyes on hers so he could watch her reaction as his hand glided from her cheek, then along the side of her neck… and she shivered, he continued on gliding it over her shoulder, along her chest and finally her breast, Wendy's breath hitched in her throat as she closed her eyes.

Peter enjoyed the look of satisfaction that graced her beautiful face and he licked his lips as he gave her breast a squeeze.

"Oh Peter….." Wendy breathed as she moved her hand from his crotch and ran it over the smooth skin of his lower belly and she squeezed his hip and pushed him back.

Peter complied and rested back on the pillows, his face full of pleasure as he lowered his eyelids halfway, his face drunk with passion.

Wendy ran her hands across his toned torso, relishing the feeling of his well defined muscles under her hand and Peter moaned again as his erection was screaming to be released from its restraint.

Wendy smiled as she thoroughly enjoyed the look of pleasure that consumed him, she ran her hand along his tight chest and watched it rise and fall as his body shivered under her touch. She squeezed his firm chest and Peter hissed as he was burning with desire.

Peter closed his eyes and breathed…."I want you Wendy." He said seductively and it drove Wendy wild.

Wendy's eyes rolled in their sockets as she breathed. "We must take our time and enjoy each other." She said as she slowly glided her fingers down the center of his chiseled chest, continuing over the cut in the middle of his stomach and he flexed his muscles under her touch.

Wendy reached across his middle, her fingers gliding over his skin and traced the cuts that formed that sexy "V" most men have. Peter closed his eyes and his lips were parted as he relaxed and savored her loving touch.

She glided back over to the center of his stomach and grabbed the waistline of his tightening leaf pants and looked at his bulging erection.

Peter moaned as he slid his hand up her side and around so he could cup her breast.

"I can't wait." Peter whined then opened his eyes and Wendy licked her plump lips. She shifted so she could straddle him and then she pulled his pants down to his ankles, removed his boots and then snatched the pants off of his ankles and tossed them aside.

Peter grabbed his unit and began to stroke himself as he licked his lips; his eyes were in slits as he looked at her.

"Take that off." Peter breathed as he lifted his other hand and held it out infront of her, he slowly lifted it and her nightgown bunched up and began to creep up her body.

Wendy raised her arms overhead as her nightgown was slowly being pulled up and off of her. The light material glided up the soft skin of her slim shapely thighs, caressed her firm round bum, glided around her slim waist and slowly brushed up the skin of her flat belly, then material continued to tease her as it slowly caressed the base of her round breasts, over her bear hard nipples, her chest, her neck and slowly over her lips, nose, eyes, and head. And Wendy exhaled….

Peter's erection became even harder in his hand as he did this, Wendy sat on her heels and ran her hands through her long brunette locks and licked her lips at Peter.

Peter kept the nightgown hovering over her as he watched her chest gently heave up and down, he watched her bare breasts rise and fall as she breathed, then his eyes washed over her beautiful body and he wanted her even more.

Peter tossed his hand to the side and the night gown went with it and fell to the floor.

Wendy sat back on her heels and gasped with desire as this aroused her very much.

"You are….so perfect.." Peter breathed as he admired the naked beauty that sat in between his legs.

"And no underwear?... Nasty girl…" Peter breathed as he smiled lustfully at her.

"I like easy access." Wendy breathed as she crept over him and snatched his hand off of his unit and Peter jumped and gasped as this aroused him.

Wendy lowered her self and Peter parted his legs as she hovered over his crotch, Peter's mouth dropped in anticipation as their eyes were locked on each other. Wendy smiled seductively and enjoyed the position she had him in, desperately waiting for her to relieve him of his tension.

She opened her mouth, lowered her head and slowly pressed her tongue firmly against his taint. Peter gasped as his body tightened, his back arched ever so slightly as he grabbed the bed sheet.

Wendy's tongue ran from his taint then slowly glided over his b's, Peter threw his head back, hissed and moaned loudly as his back arched even more and his body tightened. Her tongue traveled up the base of his cock and along the shaft and Peter moaned loudly as if he just climaxed, his body stiff as a board and his knuckles white as they squeezed the life out of the sheets.

Peter's chest heaved out of control and he wasn't ashamed of making his pleasure audible. In fact the masculine sounds of his pleasure that emitted from him made Wendy moist between her legs.

Wendy took his rock hardness into her mouth and began to deep throat it and Peter cried out from the intense pleasure and began swearing.

"Oh sh-t f—k, oh it's so--oh, like that…oh uh.." Peter hissed as his body twisted, his muscles rippling and contracting under his sun-kissed skin.

Wendy continued this oral pleasure as she ran on of her hands along his side and his torso, the other went under him and cupped his tight ass and her fingers ran along his taint and b's as she stroked him with her mouth.

Peter had a fit as he felt his climax building up inside of him.

Peter was totally consumed by pleasure and passion as her hot mouth glided up and down his shaft and her ministrations were overbearingly intoxicating. Peter fought for control as he did not want to release just yet.

"I want your…. Get on.." Peter strained to articulate as he grabbed a handful of her hair.

Knowing what he was trying to say Wendy released him and looked up and Peter leg go of her hair. "So soon?" Wendy teased.

"I haven't had it in a while…..come….let me make love to your body." Peter said as he sat up on his elbows, his erection beckoning her. Wendy smiled then her brows furrowed as his words just hit her….

"_I haven't had it in a while.."_ Peter's words echoed in her mind and she was about to say something but Peter abruptly sat up, grabbed her by the hips, pulled her closer and wrapped her legs around his waist then took one of her breasts into his mouth.

"Ahh!" Wendy cried out in pleasure as it exploded inside of her and all she could say was "yes yes yes!"

Peter continued to lap away at her breast as he teased the other with one of his hands while his other hand rubbed the flesh of her delicately toned belly. He released her breast and wrapped his arm around her back as he ran his hand down her belly and pressed up against her pelvic area and Wendy continued to make her pleasure known. She wrapped her arms around his back and squeezed him with her legs.

He ran his thumb in between her folds as he pressed his hand against her lower belly. Wendy moaned and shivered as she dug her nails into Peter's shoulder as the hotness burned between her legs, and the wetness flowed freely from her.

Peter put his hand in between her legs and teased the flesh of her sweet spot with his thumb as he slid his index and middle finger inside and out of her. Wendy hissed and tensed then leaned in and gently bit Peter's shoulder and began to suck on his flesh.

Peter's eyes went into slits and he moaned, Wendy released her latch and looked into his face. Peter looked into her baby blues as he inhaled her scent. "Oh your so hot and ready aren't you." He said lustfully, his face sexy and burning with want.

Wendy's eyes went into lustful slits as her body tensed in his arms. Wendy's only reply was moaning and gasping as she kept her eyes locked with his.

Peter tightened his grip around her back as she tried to squirm away from his tantalizing ministrations. "I'm going to take you Wendy, over and over, and when you cant take it anymore, I am going to eat your sweetness until you pass out." Peter breathed as he looked her in her eyes and thrusted his fingers in and out of her harder and Wendy felt helpless in his arms, her body screaming for his penetration, her face drunken with lust and she moaned again and again as her body trembled.

Peter kept his eyes locked with hers as he bit his bottom lip then said…"Your about to cum right now aren't you?" He teased with confidence.

"Y—yess" Wendy breathed as she threw her head back and moaned.

"No, no, no…not yet." Peter said sweetly as he dislodged his fingers from her insides and stuck them in his mouth and Wendy's eyes grew wide as the sight was extremely arousing.

Peter's eyes rolled back and he tilted his head ever so slightly as he licked her wetness off of his fingers. "Emmmmmmmmm, tastes like mint." Peter breathed as he smacked his lips and Wendy gasped as her pretty chest heaved.

Peter pushed her back and looked down between her folds, for he was able to see all her treasure because her legs were wrapped around his waist. He ran his fingers from her taint, and all in between her folds and she cried out and inched away from him.

"Where are you going?" Peter teased lustfully. "Don't run, there's no where to go." Peter breathed and his words aroused her even more and she kept moaning and gasping.

Peter got up and placed himself in between her legs. He lifted her legs and placed them on top of his shoulders and then pressed his hardness against her hot wet entrance and Wendy gasped.

Peter breathed and closed his eyes and braced himself. Once he felt he was in control of his body he slowly slid himself inside of her tightness and he moaned deep in his throat as he kept his eyes closed.

"Oh my gosh!" Wendy blurted as she felt him fill her, Peter kept going until he was deep inside of her, the tip pressing against her walls, for he hit rock bottom.

Wendy gasped and moaned as her body shivered from his deep penetration and Peter opened his eyes partially and cracked a cocky smile. "Ooooh yessss." He breathed and pulled back, he gave her a long deep stroke and she screamed from the intense pleasure that exploded deep inside of her and dispersed all over her body.

"Oooh your so wet…." Peter said as he withdrew and then plunged deep inside of her again, his unit gliding against her G-spot and Wendy screeched. Her hands clutched his chest as she barred her teeth, and her eyes went into slits as her legs shivered.

"Eemmmm, so wet and tight." Peter moaned as he slowly withdrew and pushed himself back inside of her, Wendy moaned and shirvered under him.

"Uhhhhhhh." Peter and Wendy moaned simultaneously and their eyes rolled back as they were enthralled in passion.

Peter closed his eyes and felt a surge of energy run through him and he plunged in deeper and Wendy whimpered for the intensity was too much for her. Peter was rooted to the hilt consumed inside of her tightness, he could feel her contract around him as she squeezed his harness.

Peter opened his eyes and they were dull green, he rested his weight on his arms as he kept her shaking legs over his shoulders and he kept on with the slow tourturingly pleasurable strokes that hit the base of her deepness over and over.

Wendy started to scream and wail from her satisfaction, Peter's muscular body towering over her as he dominated her and would not let her put her legs down. Peter moaned and his eyes were in slits, the green in his eyes grew brighter and brighter as he absorbed her nourishment.

"Oh, you make me feel so…..healthy….." Peter breathed.

"Healthy?" Wendy screeched as she barred her teeth and moaned as he stroked her g-spot.

Peter's eyes rolled back as he began to pick up the pace slightly, he then leaned on her completely, bending her legs over her head and Wendy cried out from the pleasure.

"Oh yes Peter!! You feel so good!" Wendy began to holler things of this nature as he picked up the pace, his hardness slamming into her over and over and over again and she began to cry for she climaxed repeatedly and uncontrollably…..

**Nasty huh…can you imagine that crap? Ya….ya…Ok folks, please review, next chapter is going to be a continuation and it will be all lovey dovey. U see Wendy can heal Peter, his eyes are glowing now...anyway the update seriously wont be for like 2 weeks, I gotta wait till I get my computer and i will kinda be on vacation with the fam for a week, not much time for daydreaming Pan. But as I said, I will be on my phone since I got internet and looking for your wonderful reviews so I can laugh and get all stupid….Hmm Hmm. Love you all!! Got suggestions, now is the time to let me know, oh and hit me up on myspace if u want, the link is on my profile here.**


	6. A Secret Friend n A Shocking Revelation

**Chapter 6**

Peter opened his eyes and they were dull green. He rested his weight on his arms and kept Wendy's shaking legs over his shoulders as he continued the slow, torturous yet extremely pleasurable strokes that hit the base of Wendy's treasure over and over and over again.

Wendy screamed and wailed from her satisfaction, his cock plundered her treasure with authority, with each stroke came electrifying pleasure that consumed her entire body.

The very sight of Peter's pretty lust drunken face along with his muscular body towering over her aroused her completely.

Peter dominated her and would not let her put her legs down. Wendy pushed up against him and squirmed to try to break free, she even cried out and clawed at his chest but Peter seemed to be in another place. Peter heard her cries, but chose to ignore them and plundered her harder and deeper.

"Ahhhhh" Wendy cried out again, not from pain but pleasure, overwhelming pleasure. She felt as if she couldn't take any more and her belly began to hurt each time he hit rock bottom.

Peter moaned, his eyes rolled back as he grit his teeth and slammed himself into her again and again, her body rocked each time from the impact.

Wendy grit her teeth with each blow and gripped his arms and began digging her nails into them as well, from the intensity, but Peter didn't stop.

Peter moaned and gasped as he sucked up her energy. His eyes were in slits and the green in his eyes grew brighter and brighter as he absorbed her nourishment.

Peter slammed into her treasure again and then stopped for a second as he took in a few breaths to control himself. "Oh, you make me feel so…..healthy….." Peter breathed.

"Healthy?" Wendy screeched as she barred her teeth and moaned as his cock was pressing against her g-spot and the base of her treasure.

"Peter." Wendy breathed. Peter looked down at her and their eyes met and he cracked a arrogant smile.

"Am I wearing you out Wendy?"

"I just want to put my legs down…please…" Wendy pleaded.

Peter turned his head and looked at her trembling legs, then down at her sweaty face, neck, chest, breasts…."oh those pretty breasts" Peter said aloud and his green eyes continued down her belly. "You have a nice belly." Peter said with a smile then looked at their connection. 'But I'm not finished yet. He said softly then ran his eyes back up her body and to her face.

"I just want to put my legs down Peter, Please."

"No, I like it like this…"

"You selfish arrogant-!" Wendy retorted.

"Ahhh….I like that…get mad…I like it." Peter said simply. He always wanted to have that aggressive sex with Wendy but didn't know how to take her there, and finally she was getting angry.

"Oh really?" Wendy said as she was turned on.

Peter smiled at her cockily and Wendy smacked him and his face snapped to the side from the impact.

Peter turned to Wendy and looked in her eyes. "I like it." He breathed then his eyes rolled back as he began rotate his hips, he then pulled back and began to pick up the pace.

Peter then laid down on Wendy completely, bending her legs over her head and Wendy cried out from the pleasure of his wild thrusts.

"Oh yes Peter!! You feel so good!" Wendy began to holler things of this nature as he picked up the pace, his hardness slamming into her as he beat it over and over and over again and she began to cry for she climaxed repeatedly and uncontrollably…..

Peter felt his body absorbing her strength as he pounded her again and again. As his cock slammed into her it hit her G-spot each time. Peter kept his eyes shut tight and his teeth barred as he kept going and going, ignoring her cries and her nails that clawed his back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the dungeon where Peter was hanging sleeping……**

Peter was on his knees with his arms chained over his head, his body slumped forward and his head down, as he continued to connect with Wendy.

He gasped in his sleep as he was reenergized by her contact; he straightened his body and let his head hang back. The lash on his back that reached from one shoulder to the other closed up, the bruises on his body began to fade and the cuts that marred his pretty face closed up as his eyes fluttered…….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter rammed her and selfishly fell into a trance as he absorbed her strength. Wendy had slapped Peter's face repeatedly but got no response.

Wendy's pleasure was bought to an end when her body gave out and she was beyond exhaustion. He absorbed her strength slowly and made her climax an unnatural amount of times and she just about had enough.

"Ahhhhh, Peter!! Peter!! Stop! Please!" Wendy cried in his ear and her words reached him. Peter inhaled sharply and gasped as the tone of her cries tore him from his nourishing ecstasy and bought him to reality. He stopped and looked down into her tired eyes and her sweaty tear stained face.

Wendy nudged him back by his shoulders as she looked him in his emerald eyes. Peter swallowed and blinked a few times. "I'm sorry." Peter breathed as he shifted and allowed Wendy to remove her trembling legs from his shoulders and they switched position, now Wendy was on top.

Wendy was panting out of control as she fought to regain her bearings; her body sweaty and fatigued form his abuse.

They both lay there staring at each other; soft pants were heard as they were recollecting themselves. Peter's eyes washed over Wendy's glistening body as he rested his hands on her hips. Wendy's eyes examined Peter's shiny body and fell onto his eyes.

"Were you trying to kill me? What's going on with you?" Wendy asked softly then took notice of his eyes. "Your eyes…there green again." She panted

Peter smiled tiredly and licked his lips. "I know…its because of you….you energize me."

"So your bathing in my energy? No wonder I feel so unusually tired. How did you do that?'

"I only can do it with you…..your body replenishes mine, I found that out a while back." Peter smiled.

"That's….amazing….only me huh? I don't want to stop, but I don't think I can continue." Wendy breathed. "And I didn't even get a chance to be on top." Wendy wined.

"No, don't get tired, you must continue. I need you….".Peter said and then he trailed off as the smiled was wiped off of his face. "I'm dreaming…were dreaming….yet this is real, but I am still….a prisoner".

"What do you mean a prisoner? There's so much about you that I don't understand...how are you a prisoner if you're here with me?"

"Your not listening….we are asleep, soon we will wake and be alone. I….will be alone….in hell."

Wendy's face turned up as she was thoroughly confused and they just looked at each other.

Peter twitched as he felt a tingling sensation, his body was about to rouse and he squeezed her hips tighter.

"I need you to come back to Neverland….help me…. Wendy…..no matter what….please.." Peter pleaded as they laid there, Wendy on top and his cock still buried inside of her.

"What? What are you talking about Peter, what's wrong?

Peter put his hand on her belly and pushed her back and removed himself from her slick insides and sat up on the bed, Wendy sat next to him and wrapped her arm around his back with a worried look on his face. "Arizael has me and Nib-"

"What? What are you talking about Peter, what's wrong?" Wendy asked as Peter flinched, his brows furrowed as he bought his hand to his cheek…………………

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In Peter's prison…….**

Jukes had felt very sorry for Peter, but Arizael strictly forbade him to see about Peter. Billy Jukes waited until he thought she was asleep, collected some food and drink and crept down to the dungeon.

He lit a few candles and observed Peter on his knees, with his head tilted back as if he was absorbing some invisible thing.

"Peter….Peter?" Jukes called as he quickly made his way over to him and placed the basket down beside him then looked into Peter's face. He saw that Peter's eyes were fluttering rapidly and he quickly tried to rouse him by tapping him on his cheeks and calling his name. (Peter felt this in his sleep.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter looked around with a scowl on his face as he wondered what these little tapping feelings were on his cheeks.

"Peter your scaring me, what's wrong? Why do I need to come back to Neverland? You told me I couldn't and things were too dangerous there for me, but you said I had nothing to fear, I'm confused!" Wendy blurted with a worried look on her face.

Peter snapped his head in her direction and flinched away from her wide-eyed, his mouth agape.

"No..no no no no no no….I didn't say any of that!! Don't tell me…you didn't…NO!

Peter freaked as the thought of Hook tricking Wendy into believing that he was Peter and his heart almost leapt out of his chest, how could he have forgotten?

"Are you crazy?!" Wendy said as she looked thoroughly confused.

Peter brushed aside all of the thoughts that wildly bombarded his mind and quickly blurted. "Arizael has me and Nib-"

Peter was cut off as the connection between them was severed when Billy Jukes poured water into Peter's face……..

"Peter"

Peter's eyes snapped open and he inhaled loudly as he set his head upright. His glowing emeralds moved about rapidly as consciousness set in.

"Your…..what happened….what were you doing?" Jukes asked suspiciously as he looked into Peter's now bright eyes and somewhat healthy skin.

Peter pursed his lips in disappointment. "What do you want?" Peter rasped. "I was sleeping, what else do you think I was doing?" He said rudely.

"You look healthier……. you've been doing more than sleeping." Jukes pointed then quickly remembered why he was there and began to pour some water into a glass with a straw.

"Oh really? Well I don't have a mirror to look at myself now do I." Peter spat, he was angry that Jukes broke his connection with Wendy.

"You better be nicer to me…I sacrificed my butt to bring you some food and drink." Jukes said as he held up the glass in Peter's face.

Peter stuck his neck out to reach for the straw and Jukes pushed the cup closer and assisted him.

Peter drank hungrily and when the contents were empty he asked for more.

Jukes didn't bother trying to get a response out of Peter for he knew Peter would never apologize.

"Ready for some food?" Jukes asked as Peter finished his third glass of ice water.

Peter panted because he barely give himself a chance to breathe as he drank like a mad man. "Yes..Yes.." Peter breathed and Jukes began to feed him.

The meal went on in silence as Billy strained his ears to hear if the ole Witch had discovered him. The meal was finally completed without incident and both boys were relived.

"Thank you." Peter said as he looked down uncomfortably.

"Your welcome…I'm going to have to leave you now, I trust you won't breathe a word of this." Jukes said.

"Never." Peter assured. Jukes smiled and gathered up the evidence and departed.

Now that Peter was alone with a full belly he took the time to observe his surroundings. Feeling a little stronger he braced himself and grabbed hold of the chains that connected to his shackles and began to pull.

Peter strained as he tried to break free of his bonds but the chains were very thick, strong enough to restrain the biggest of werewolves.

Peter gasped and snapped his eyes shut as he began to feel his power draining… it was his prison, this place, specially made for his body chemistry to purposefully drain him.

The walls, the ground, the atmosphere and the very air he breathed sucked him dry.

"No" Peter breathed angrily as he quickly opened and closed his hands a few times in an effort to break his bonds. To his dismay the shackles only rattled but would not break, the green in his eyes was fading and changing into that sickening blue as his body grew weary.

Peter sneered and twisted his body from right to left wildly pulling at his bonds as his anger consumed him, knowing full well his twisting was going to do nothing more than irritate him, he kept it up as he hissed.

Peter finally stopped and looked up, his face tired and restless. "I'll kill you b—ch, I swear, I'll kill you, I'll nail you to the wall and rip you apart and burn your remains." Peter swore in anger as his fury burned within him. He never felt so powerless in his life, so helpless and unable to escape.

Peter's body shivered from fatigue as the last of his nourishment was taken and he relaxed himself and fell into a dreamless oblivion.

Arizael never knew what took place for she was in a deep slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the connection was severed between Peter and Wendy, Wendy was left in a peaceful dreamless slumber and remained there for a few hours.

Mary and George were out and about their business getting things ready so they could sell their house, so no one disturbed Wendy. It was now late in the evening and the Darling girl finally stirred…….

"Emmmm." Wendy moaned as she sat upright, stretched and then yawned. She looked around the room as she collected herself.

"Peter?" Wendy called as the memories of that bitter sweet dream were still wrapped around her mind.

"Sigh" Wendy was disappointed for Peter was no where to be found. Wendy stood and immediately stumbled as her legs felt like jello and a dull pain deep in her belly _and_ in-between her legs made itself known.

"Oh." Wendy gasped as she clutched her belly and plopped back down on the chair to regain her wits.

Peter's sent emitted from her skin and filled her nostrils. Wendy quickly looked to her left and right then pulled at the collar of her shirt and sniffed herself.

Wendy closed her eyes as she pulled the fabric over her nose as she sniffed the inside of her shirt. She inhaled the wonderful scent of Peter and flashes of their naughtiness displayed behind her lids.

"Oh Peter…where did you go? Why did you leave?" Wendy said in her shirt with a smile and then the smile dropped. She removed the fabric from her face and straightened out her shirt then slowly stood.

"_I was dreaming….he never was here…..but then….why do I smell like him?_" Wendy pondered within herself as she ran her hands all over her upper body.

"It was so real.." She said out loud.

"What was so real dear?" George asked from his place in the threshold of her bedroom door.

Wendy jumped and placed a hand on her chest as if to catch her heart and turned towards him.

"Hello father, I didn't know you were standing there, you just about scared me half to death!." Wendy breathed as she tried to calm her nerves.

George smiled. "Only for a split second my dear." He teased and stepped in. "How was your day?"

Wendy looked lost, then she tried to remember what her day was about, but not much really came to mind.

"I don't remember, I guess I just sat around, nothing interesting….you?" Wendy quickly shifted the focus of the conversation.

"Nothing too interesting, just getting things organized, trying to decide if we really want to sell the house…you know…..boring grown up stuff and paperwork…" George said and trailed off as he thought about his words. He then wondered why Wendy was still on earth and not in the infamous _Neverland._

The two of them starred off into oblivion as they were consumed with their own thoughts, which took them both to separate places.

"George!" Mary called as she came up the stairs, her voice snapping both Father and child out of their musings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In Spain………**

Hook and about eight men headed for the hotel. Many disapproving eyes were upon them as the men looked and smelled awful, save for James Hook, who of course outshined them all with his shiny black boots, black pants and his fancy white button up shirt.

Hook walked with a swagger as he made his way to the front desk, his blue eyes never left the big brown ones of the beauty who waited at the counter.

"Good even my beauty." Hook greeted coolly, his face arrogant and very commanding.

"Good evening sir." The woman smiled and instantly was turned on by Hook's handsome face and his strong countenance. "Um….how many rooms sir?"

Hook cracked a small smile, brandishing his fangs as his blue eyes went ablaze, catching her in that vampire trance.

"Give me five master suites; I want the best for me and my men. And see to it that you bring your perfect little hide, along with some others and serve us tonight." Hook commanded sweetly as he slipped his hand over hers.

"Yes sir…"The woman breathed as she gently removed her hand from under his and moved swiftly to retrieve the keys. She then turned to him and he opened his eyes wider and caught her again.

"I'll not be paying a dime this night, but you and yours will be rewarded shortly for your obedience……if it pleases me." Hook uttered, the words flowed out of his mouth like silk and caressed her ears and he lowered his gaze and smiled.

"Yes sir, the bag boys here will take you all to your rooms." She said as she gave Hook all of the keys.

The men were escorted to the top floor of the lavish hotel and given the keys to their suites; the bag boys did their duties and scowled when they weren't given a tip.

The men had rummaged through the stolen clothing and accessories while on the ship so they had everything they needed for a fresh hot bath and some much, much needed grooming.

Hook of course had a lavish suite to himself, complimented with a Jacuzzi, a great view, a fridge full of snacks and liquors and other luxuries.

Hook stripped himself completely, swaggered into the large bathroom and prepared a bubble bath. When the water was up to the rim he eased himself in and laid his head back on the head rest, closed his eyes and exhaled.

"_What to do what to do James Hook, what to do..…" _Hook thought to himself as he pondered the possibilities. "Such power." He said to himself then snapped his eyes open as he remembered his cigars and he cursed himself for leaving them out on the table.

He then smiled and sat upright in the tub and morphed into Peter, he stuck his hand out in the direction of the smokes, too lazy to get out of the tub and get them, and waived his hand in a come hither fashion and the box of cigars along with the lighter zipped over to him and into his waiting hands.

Hook morphed back into his own body and smiled gracefully as he placed a cigar in his mouth and lit it. _"No reason to let such power go to waste…"_ He thought within himself.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Hook smiled. "It's the wench…." He said under his breath. He cleared his throat. "Come in!" He answered and it indeed was the young lady he met at the desk.

Hook sniffed the air and the sweet scent of her perfume filled his senses and he _knew_ it was her.

"In the restroom my dear." Hook called out to her.

The woman smiled and walked to the restroom and stood in the door way. Her big brown eyes fell on Hooks handsome face and his blue eyes and she was entranced, not by his power, but by his alluring sexuality, and he indeed was pleasing to the eye.

"Sir-"

"James…call me James." Hook interjected then lazily took a drag from his cigar.

"James…." The woman corrected herself with a lustful smile.

"What is your name?" Hook asked as his eyes washed over her voluptuous curves. She wore a white tube style dress that came just under her knees and it hugged _every_ one of her curves.

"Victoria." She smiled shyly.

"Well my caramel Victoria...you are…..extraordinary, your beauty….and that body…."Hook breathed as his eyes continued to drink in her form.

"Do you find me…desirable my dear?" Hook asked with a soft seductive tone then took another puff of his cigar.

"Yes James….you are the most attractive man I've seen in months." She breathed as she ran her hand up her belly and to her chest where she then glided her nails across her caramel skin, indicating her arousal.

Hook put out his cigar and tossed it in the corner. He calmly ran his eyes from her feet, up her shapely legs, her tight body and then rested on her face. Hook tilted his nose up and said…"I can _smell _you my dear….you're already hot and bothered…."

Victoria gasped at his words and rolled her eyes longingly, she ran her hand through her long shiny auburn tresses exposing more of her neck as she licked her succulent lips.

The sight of her neck made Hooks mouth water, he wanted to rip her neck apart but he remained in control.

"Vic-toooor-i-a" Hook dragged her name out as he had a hot and hungry look on his face.

"I would like it very much if you'd come out of that dress and join me." Hook said as he sat up.

Victoria smiled and slowly peeled the dress off of her body, she bent over to pull the dress down her legs and her long hair cascaded over her shoulder and Hook found the sight of her to be breathtaking.

Completely disrobed she sashayed over to the edge of the tub and stepped in, all the while Hook's eyes drank in every inch of her.

"Come to me." Hook breathed as he opened his arms and she glided over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped one arm around her back and held her tight, the other grabbed her chin and turned her face to his and he captured her lips in a deep kiss. She raised one of her arms and placed her hand on his firm chest and played with the delicate curls that lightly covered his chest and moaned.

In that tub is where Hook ravaged her, he then carried her wet naked body over to the bed and dropped her on it. "Turn over." Hook commanded as he placed his hand on her hip and turned her on her belly.

Victoria panted tiredly, Hook and tore into her well in the bath, and his cock was too much for her to handle.

Back at the hideout

"He's gone." Slightly said, "Lets go, and start at Wendy's house.

"And we can stay at my place just incase this search takes longer than intended." Layla added and Slightly glared at her, for she just over stepped her boundary.

Layhla looked at Slightly and quickly apologized. "Oh, I im sorry, I was just offering." She said.

Slightly softened. "Its alright, and we will do it, it will give us a chance to regroup, but we must warn Wendy."

With that everyone shot out of the tree house and flew towards Earth and Wendy's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at Wendy's...

" Thank you mom for dinner." Wendy said as she stood from her seat in at the table. "I am going to go lay down for the night." She said as she walked over and pecked her mom and dad on the cheeks.

"Good night dear." George and Mary chimed and Wendy went up to her room.

She closed the door behind her and flicked the light switch and gasped in shock as fear froze her in her place.

"Hello Wendy." Black eagle greeted from his place on the window sill. He stood in the window and leaned on the threshold with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing here!" Wendy wispered in terror as her eyes bugged out and she took a step back but her door slammed behind her and she jumped.

"What do you want?" Wendy asked calmly but she was shaking in her sandals.

"Dont be afraid of me girl...I'm not here to hurt you, If I was, you'd be dead already." Black Eagle said simply as he jumped down from the window ledge and approached her.

"Dont come any closer!" Wendy put her hand out and stepped to the side, out of his path.

Black Eagles piercing yellow eyes glowed, the darkness around them sent shiveres down her spine. "Peter is in trouble." Black eagle said plainly.

"Im supposed to belive that?' Wendy puffed as she kept herself pressed up against the wall.

Black Eagle rolled his eyes. "Yes dummy...now...Arizael has him locked away, along with Nibs and that Clara girl..I dont think you know her. But I have an idea...a way that may save them all." Black Eagle explained.

"If this is true, why do you wan to save them? This is all so strange, I just dreamed about Peter and it was very confusing." Wendy said.

Black Eagle scowled as he was running out of patience. "Im not here to interpret your dreams girl now shut up and listen. We can save him, but that place...I need your body...' He tried to find the proper words to explain the situation as to why he needed her body then he looked at her twisted up confused face. "Just merge with me." He spat.

"W-hat? Merge? With you? How would I do that? Im not sure I'd want to do anything with you!" Wendy said full of offense and disgust.

Black Eagle huffed and placed his hands on his hips, he was theroughly aggitated now. "When your ready to stop acting like a moron come find me. First you need to go to Kingsten Gardens and call on some fairies there and they will give you dust." He said then turned his back on her.

Wendy was offened and finally mustered up some courage "How dare you insult-" Wendy said and was cut off.

"You stupid girl, your not even listening, like I said, come find me, but first find your damn brain!" Black Eagle spat with his back turned and dissapeared.

**Hey yall, I have a whole lot to write for this chapter, as you know my chapters are usually long winded, but I have to get off the computer now. I am not at home, but visiting my parents for the summer so ya know, I can't sit here for hours on end like I used to. But If I didn't squeeze SOMETHING in for ya, you'd be waiting forever cuz I got college work to do too! But I love u all! Please review!!**

**Here is a quick snippet of what was supposed to happen, its straight free style so dont get mad if theres typos n such...**

This happens soon after Black Eagle leaves, or early the next morning...

The lost boys and girls come to Wendy's house and question her, they also inform her about Peter's strange behavior...

"He left Neverland and he hasnt stopped by yet? Thats strange." John informed as he took a seat on Wendy's bed.

"Something is wrong with Peter, he's not himself or its not him at all" Slightly reasoned.

"He seemed perfectly fine to me when I saw him last." Wendy defended Peter.

"When is the last time you seen him, and did he say anytying about Nibs?" Layla quickly added.

"I saw him...um...a week ago maybe? But then..." Wendy trailed off as she was about to tell them about part of her dream, when he was acting like he hasnt seen her in weeks.

"Wendy." Tigerlily spoke up and stood in front of her. "He attacked me, and then he said he was leaving Neverland indefinetly, thats not like him, if you see him-"

"See who?" Peter barked as he stood in the window with his hands on his hips. He was dressed in black sweat pants rolled up right under his knees, some black Timberland boots and a white wife beater, with a belt tied around his waist that had his sai's hanging from it.

Everyone's heads snapped in his direction.

"Peter" Slightly and Tigerlily breathed at the same time. "we need to talk." Slightly said.

Peter sneered it was as if the very look on his face could kill you. "The hell we do." Peter spoke through grit teeth adn his green eyes flashed.

Everyones mouth dropped as they all grabbed the hilt of their daggers.

"Peter." Wendy said as she started toward him. "whats wrong with you."

Peter snapped, livid. "Im tired of them telling lies, what lies are you filling her head up with huh? HUH?!" Peter barked as his hands balled up into fists.


	7. Fury

Chapter 7-FURY

Meanwhile back at Wendy's...

"Thank you mom for dinner." Wendy said as she stood from her seat at the table.

"Your welcome dear." Mary replied sweetly with a smile on her face. George sipped his coffee and pushed his plate forward.

"Yes, it was a wonderful meal dear." George complimented as he stood. "I'll be in the lounge watching the news." He announced as he pushed his seat in.

"Alright George, I'll join you in a bit." Mary smiled and George left the room.

Wendy cleared her throat. "I'm going to lay down for the night." She said as she walked over and pecked her mom on the cheeks.

"Good night dear." Mary said and Wendy went up to her room.

Once in her room Wendy closed the door behind her and flicked the light switch. As soon as the room was lit she gasped in shock as fear froze her in her place.

"Hello Wendy." Black Eagle greeted calmly from his place in the window. He stood there leaning on the threshold with his arms crossed over his chest and a half smile on his face.

Wendy's mouth hung open as she blinked her fear back. "What are you doing here?" She whispered in terror as her eyes bugged out.

Wendy took a step back in an effort to escape out door but Black Eagle waived his hand and the door slammed shut behind her, and she jumped.

Black Eagle smiled at her arrogantly, he was the splitting image of Peter, save for his pale skin and yellow eyes. He removed the hood off his head, opened his black cloak and placed his hands on his hips.

"What do you want?" Wendy asked calmly but she was shaking in her sandals.

"Don't be afraid of me girl...I'm not here to hurt you, If I was, you'd be dead already." Black Eagle said simply as he jumped down from the window ledge and approached her.

Wendy panicked and put her hand out in front of her. "Don't come any closer!" She said as she stepped to the side and out of his path.

Black Eagles piercing yellow eyes glowed and the darkness around them sent shivers down her spine. "Peter is in trouble." Black eagle said plainly as he walked up on her and backed her up against the wall.

Wendy's face was fright filled but she desperately tried to keep her composure. "Am I supposed to believe that?" Wendy puffed, her voice squeaked like a mouse as she kept herself pressed up against the wall.

Black Eagle rolled his eyes and got nose to nose with her. "Yes dummy..." He rasped smartly then looked down at her lips and thought about capturing them. Wendy turned her head as her body trembled in fear for his close proximity terrified her.

"Get away from me, your too close." Wendy spat as she kept her head turned to the side.

Black Eagle made a face that was half sneer half smile as he slowly raised his arms and rested his palms on the wall, trapping her in between his toned arms.

"Do I…make you uncomfortable? Am I such a terror that you cant even look at me Wendy?" He asked sweetly, his voice sounding exactly like Peter's, not a drop of evil could be detected in his tone.

Wendy gasped as she blinked and looked up, she then turned and looked at him, their faces were so close that the tips of their noses touched. Wendy could feel the cold emitting from his skin and she was reminded that this was not Peter.

They stood nose to nose for a few moments and Black Eagle's eyes changed from yellow to green. Color filled his skin and his hair turned blond right before her eyes.

"Maybe if I look like your honey, you'll relax a bit then maybe I can…" He trailed off as he brushed his lips against hers. Wendy got lost in his eyes and the sweet smell of him and he leaned up against her. Wendy was overwhelmed by his body pressing firmly against her until she felt like she was one with the wall, she opened her mouth and he quickly stuck his tongue in it and they began to kiss.

Time slowed down and the frigidness of Black Eagle emitted from his body and his mouth and consumed her. Wendy whimpered in his mouth but he kept his body molded to hers and he wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed it gently.

Wendy broke the kiss and placed her hands on his chest. "Stop it! Why did you make me do that? What are you doing?" Wendy rasped as she shivered. Black Eagle did not respond, the green faded to yellow and his skin grew pale again.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, get off of me you pervert!" Wendy screamed as she pushed him hard in the chest and he withdrew one step back.

"I was sampling you…you are the one I need." Black Eagle said as he let his arms hang limply by his sides.

Wendy opened her mouth to speak and he slammed his hands back on the wall, trapping her between his arms again and her mouth snapped shut.

"Now listen to me...Arizael has Peter locked away in a terrible place, along with Nibs and that Clara girl..I don't think you know her. But I have an idea...a way that may save them all." Black Eagle explained.

"Let me guess, I have to die?" Wendy said smartly.

Black Eagle scowled at her and she kept speaking

"I don't believe you, but, if by some slim chance what your saying is true, why do you want to save them?"

Without giving him a chance to respond she kept on blabbing. "This is all so strange, I just dreamed about Peter and it was very confusing." Wendy said.

Black Eagle scowled as he was running out of patience. "Im not here to interpret your dreams girl now _shut up_ and listen".

Wendy opened her mouth to retort but before she could speak...

"I said shut-up." He demanded with authority and she snapped her mouth shut. "He is a part of me and I don't want him to die alright? Now… we can save him, but that place...is toxic to us….I…" Black Eagle looked away and pursed his lips. "….I need your body...to…to…" He tried to find the proper words to explain the situation as to why he needed her body and then he looked at her twisted up confused face. "Just merge with me." He spat.

"W-hat? Merge? With you? How would I do that? I'm not sure I'd want to do anything with you!" Wendy said full of offense and disgust.

Black Eagle huffed and placed his hands on his hips, he was thoroughly agitated now. He had to create some space between them for he feared he would slap the girl.

"When your ready to stop acting like a moron come find me. First you need to go to Kingsten Gardens and call on some fairies there and they will give you dust." He said then turned his back on her and made his way towards the window.

Wendy was offended and finally mustered up some courage to refute him. "How dare you insult-" Wendy said and was cut off.

"You stupid girl!" Black Eagle spat in frustration as he threw his hands up in the air. "Your not even listening, like I said, come find me, but first find your damn brain!" Black Eagle spat with his back turned and disappeared.

Wendy stood for a moment and let the entire situation run through her brain. "Most of this doesn't make sense, but I believe him. I must get to Neverland and get to the bottom of this mess." Wendy concluded and sat down on her bed. "How do I get to Kingsten Gardens from here….and find a fairy?" She pondered as she tried to remember how to get there, she hasen't been there in years. It was about 10pm and Wendy grew tired and meant to get up but instead she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Arizael woke up, showered ate and dressed herself in a white corset top and tight black pants with knee high boots. She combed out her hair and put on some make up. She was trying to look pretty for Peter, instead of looking so dark with all the black she always wore. She figured if she looked more "his type" he may give in and accept her quicker.

Arizael collected Billy Jukes and they went down to the dungeon to retrieve Peter.

Jukes opened the door and courteously held it open for her to walk through. She lit a candle that hung on the side of the wall and a fire quickly spread across the wall lighting all of the candles that were lined up behind that one, and the room was illuminated.

Peter didn't stir. He still sat in the middle of the room on his knees with his arms shackled over his head, his body limp as his head rested on his arm.

"Take him down." Arizael commanded and Jukes complied. They both made their way to Arizaels room.

"Lay him on the bed and prop him up on the pillows, then tie these ropes around his writs and ankles".

Jukes laid Peter down on the bed and did as he was told. He looked over Peter, and his eyes fell on his wrists and he actually felt sorry. "Hasn't he had enough already?"

"What?" Arizael asked wide eyed.

"Im just saying, look at him, and now you want me to tie his wrists?" Jukes said as he held up Peter's arm.

"Yea so?" Arizael asked as she shook her head.

"There raw." Jukes reasoned.

"And he must be broken, he hasn't complied yet, so his suffering will not end until he does." She said simply. "Now, tie his damn wrists and ankles, and make sure there's pressure in his arms, I want to do more than restrain, I want him in pain." She roughly commanded and Jukes obeyed.

Once the task was done to her satisfaction she pulled on the ropes that bound his wrists and made sure there was no slack. The rope was cutting into his already raw wrists but Peter was oblivious to the pain because he was sleeping.

"Get out." Arizael said plainly as she removed a rag and a small vile of liquid from her belt. Jukes turned and left the room while she emptied the contents of the vile into the rag. She sat by Peter's side on the bed and placed the rag over his nose and mouth.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." She said with a wicked smile on her face. Peter inhaled the fumes and began to cough as he was ripped out of his slumber.

She removed the rag and Peter continued to cough and wheeze as he tried to get over the strong scent of the fumes.

"Good Morning." Arizael greeted as she tossed the rag and shifted herself childishly on the bed as she looked down at him.

Peter scowled then whimpered as intense pain exploded in his shoulder joint and racked his body. He gasped as his chest heaved painfully. He turned his head to the side to seek out what it was that caused him so much pain.

Arizael smiled as she watched.

Peter whimpered again as his eyes went into slits and he bit his bottom lip as his wrists began to bleed and his hands felt numb.

He turned to her, his face was full of pain but he tried to muster up a sneer but failed. "What do you want?" He croaked. "What now?" Peter asked painfully, his voice wavering.

"Well last night you didn't say my name, you didn't break so I will torture you until you do."

"Your…you're a b—ch and I wont call you anything else." Peter whimpered.

"Oh but you will, your right there Peter, right at the threshold of breaking..I shouldn't have to hurt you much longer. Lets see how much more pain you can take…I want to hear my name Peter….Arizael, milady or my queen..now _say it_." She demanded as she got up on her knees and straddled him.

Peter cried out when she put her weight on him because it made the ropes pull on his wrists and stretch his arms.

She smiled and extended her claws and looked at Peter's painful face. His breathing was out of control as his eyes fell on her claws.

He thought about giving in but desperately tried to figure out a way to escape instead. The last thing he wanted to do was swallow his pride and say her name, especially call her milady or my queen, he didnt want to be humiliated in that way.

"Say my name, or, give me the crystal, either one will do." Arizael informed simply as she rested herself on top of him and began to caress his skin with her nails.

"I don't know anything about that crystal, I don't know how to take it out." Peter spat.

"Then I'll cut it out, I grow impatient boy, say my damn name then you arrogant ass!" She demanded as she jerked her hips, Peter bit his bottom lip and grunted.

"You have one second; say it now or I am really going to hurt you." She warned as she held up her pointer finger.

Peter didn't respond so she pierced him right under his belly button.

"Ahhhh!" Peter screamed and gasped as she kept pushing her claw into him.

He screamed and writhed as she put all three inches of her claw in his flesh and the ropes cut into his wrists deeper. The weight pulled on his shoulder joints and his shoulders cried out in agony.

Arizal twisted her finger inside of him and Peter squeezed his eyes shut. Tears seeped from the corners of his eyes and ran into his hairline. Peter screamed and wailed through his teeth then gasped loudly as his chest heaved and blood trickled down his arms.

"Your right there, I believe we've met your boundary…say it." Arizael said then she pulled some of her claw out then began to drag it to the side and Peter writhed, his body stiffened and he screamed hysterically.

Nibs was in the tunnel just walking around aimlessly and he heard Peter screaming. But it was the hysterical scream that reached him in his dark place.

Nibs gasped and gripped his burning belly and fell against the wall. He turned his back to the wall and bent over then growled as he slammed his body against the wall.

"Ahhhhhh!" Nibs screamed, lashed out and punched the wall. The worms inside of him began to squirm under his skin wildly and quickly gathered themselves up and went into his stomach.

Nibs was overcome with nausea and bent over and expelled all of the contents that was in his stomach, which _was_ the infection leaving his body.

Nibs ran a few feet then dropped to his knees and threw his head back and closed his eyes. His body immediately rejuvenated itself; the pale skin cracked and blew away leaving freshly tanned skin behind.

The dead look on his face faded along with the dark circles that were around his eyes. His power exploded inside of him as he was completely rejuvenated and free of Arizaels hold.

Nibs set his head forward and down as he gripped the ground and positioned his body as if he was on the race track about to sprint. His chest heaved as awareness came upon him and he snapped his eyes open as Peter's voice boomed in ears.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Peter screamed then finally broke. "Arizael! Arizael! Arizael!!" Peter scramed her name and then gasped loudly. "Please stop!" He screamed and Arizael immediately withdrew and Peter coughed as the blood flowed freely out of his belly.

Before Arizael could do or say a word she heard the door fly off its hinges and in the span of two seconds:

A blur flashed over to her, it was Nibs. He leapt in the air and simultaneously kicked her in her chest, and slashed Peter's bonds at the wrists as his body glided across Peter's. Arizaels body hit the floor as Nibs landed on the opposite side of the bed, swung his arm in an ark and slashed at Peter's ankles, scooped him up and zipped out the door.

Arizael sat up and noticed nothing more than a pain in her chest and her hair flying forward in Nibs wake.

Nibs speed had increased exponentially.

Arizael stood to her feet and quickly collected herself as her eyes registered that the bed was empty.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Arizael screamed in fury and bolted out of the room. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly to summon her beasts. "Billy!! Big!!" She screamed as her voice boomed all over the lair.

Nibs zipped down the tunnels with Peter cradled in his arms desperately trying to find a way out.

Peter groaned and whimpered as Nibs arm grazed against the whip lashes on his back, he kept a shaky hand pressed on his belly in a futile attempt to contain the bleeding

"I don't know how to get out!" Nibs exclaimed as he zipped through the tunnels but it was like he was trapped in a maze.

Peter coughed and wheezed as he was in intense pain, too much for him to speak. His eyes rolled around in their sockets uncontrollably as he teetered on the edge of oblivion.

"Yes milady?" Jukes and Big answered as they reached her.

"Find them, they ran off. I'll sense them and close them in but go!" Arizael commanded and they ran off.

"You think you can escape me? You don't even know how to get out." Arizael said under her breath as she placed her hands on the walls and immediately located Peter and Nibs.

Nibs was running through the tunnel when a wall moved in front of him and cut off his path. Nibs gasped and lept back, turned and ran the other way and soon enough another wall moved and cut off his path. The walls kept this up until nibs was inadvertenly led right back to the tunnel he came from.

Nibs was confused and ran down the tunnel and familiarity hit him when he turned the corner.

"Where do you think your going Nibs and how did you escape?!" Arizael boomed.

"Let us out you old bag!" Nibs demanded through his teeth.

"Never!" She spat as she balled up her fists.

Nibs glared and gently sat Peter down on the ground and leaned him up against the wall. Peter silently watched Nibs walk towards Arizael as he clutched his bleeding stomach and grew light headed.

"Cmon boy, that's right, come down here so I can knock your ass out!" Arizael taunted as she cracked her knuckles and took a fighting stance.

Nibs was not phased and wasn't much for talking, he aggressively stomped towards her with balled fists.

Big was waiting for Nibs to pass by the open door of the room he stood in. As soon as he saw Nibs, he rammed him into the wall.

"RAHHHH!" Big growled as he dropped his shoulder and ran it into Nibs side.

"Ahhh!" Nibs scramed as he was caught off guard and slammed into the wall.

Big was still wrapped around him, Nibs quickly elbowed him hard in the back three times.

**WHAM WHAM WHAM!!**

One of Bigs knees buckled and he slid off of Nibs. Nibs turned to the front and kneeded him viciously. The impact was so great it threw Big into the other side of the wall.

CRASH!!

"Ahhrghh!" Big grunted wildly as his body quickly contorted and changed into a werewolf. He was so big his head grazed against the ceiling of the tunnel. He pushed himself off of the wall and lunged at Nibs and tried to take his head off.

Nibs sneered as he held his forearm up and blocked the blow and delivered one of his own,

WHAM!

Nibs fist landed in the center of Bigs chest and the impact sent him crashing back into the wall he came from.

Arizael looked on wide eyed, Nibs and Big were inbetween her and Peter. Jukes and Clara stood by Arizael and watched Big and Nibs fight.

Big swung wildly at Nibs, Nibs effortlessly ducked and dodged his blows with a furious look on his face.

"You bastard I'm gonna kill you!!" Big roared and slashed at Nibs, Nibs bent backwards in the nick of time, twisted his body then leaned forward and punched Big in the ribs and sent him crashing back up against the wall.

"He cant handle him, Jukes! Go!"

"Milady…let Big prove himself!"Jukes retorted and Arizael looked at him like he was insane.

"All I'm saying my queen, is give him a chance, its only right." Jukes quickly reasoned and she softened.

"Very well, if he dies then we will know that he wasn't good enough to be in my army." Arizael said as they looked on.

Big stood from his place in the wall and took a few moments to catch his breath.

Nibs snatched his silver sai's out of his boots and clashed them.

Big sneered and extended his claws and lunged at Nibs and tried to slash him across his middle but Nibs leapt in the air, bounced off the wall and spun.

He aimed his blades at the back of Bigs neck and when he was spinning in mid air, he severed Bigs head.

_SLICE SLICE THUMP._

Bigs head flew off but his body still stood there in shock, unaware that its head had been severed.

"_AHHHHH!" Arizael screamed as Bigs head rolled towards her._

Nibs landed and rudely kicked Big's inanimate body down and started towards Arizael with no hesitation.

A beast crept up behind Peter and stood next to him. Peter saw a big hairy foot standing next to him from the corner of his eye. He turned and looked up into the beast's face and his eyes grew wide as did his mouth but nothing came out.

Arizael saw the beast and smiled then her eyes quickly returned to Nibs who was already in her face with his fist drawn back.

WHAM!

"Ahhh!" Arizael cried as she was knocked back a few feet.

Nibs stomped towards Arizael as Jukes ran up to him. Nibs took one step then roundhoused Jukes through a door

CRACK! SLAM!...and kept walking as if nothing happened.

"Hold on!" Arizael spat as she swung at Nibs. He quickly leaned to the side, dodging it, then slammed his fist into her face and knocked her into the wall.

She cried out as her face made an indentation in the wall and quickly turned towards him and was bombarded by his angry fists which delivered bone crushing blows to her body with great speed.

Nibs kept her against the wall as he laid into her, he punched her in the face and she fell down and quickly threw a power ball at him.

Nibs grunted which sounded more like a growl as the impact sent him crashing against the wall.

"Stop it Nibs or Pet-"

Nibs quickly collectred himself and shot a red ball of his own at her, not allowing her to speak.

_swooosh_ POW!

"Ahhhh!" Arizael screamed as she was slammed back into the wall. She threw a bolt at him and he slapped it out of the air with his blade and threw another ball at her and she screamed and spit blood.

"Tell me how to get out!" Nibs spat livid as he ran up on her and began to beat the hell out of her. He hit her and she fell again, then he grabbed her by the straps of her top and threw her across the way and into the wall.

SLAM!

"Do it!" Arizael quickly spat.

The beast growled and grabbed Peter by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"PETER!" Clara screamed.

Nibs stood and glared at Arizael as he held one hand out to the side. Red bolts encircled it and created a rotating power ball. She quickly srambled to get up and started one of her own.

"NIBS!! PETERS IN TROUBLE!" Clara screamed at the top of her lungs, this caught Nibs attention and he cut his eyes in Peter's direction and saw the beast choking him.

He quickly turned his body to the side as if he was going to throw a foot ball but Arizael caught him by the wrist.

"No! you don't!" She said and Nibs power ball went out as she held his arm.

He quickly outstretched the other arm and a long blade emerged from the palm of his hand and was about to shoot out at the beast.

"No! One flick of the wrist and Peter will be dead!" Arizael screamed from her position on the other side of him.

Nibs froze in his place with his arm still outstretched, the blade hovering in wait as Arizael stepped in front of him, still holding on to his other arm.

She whispered in his angry face. "He will die and you will take his place if you don't stand down. He's choking! Whats it gonna be?! Arizael yelled in his face. Nibs kept his eyes on the beast then dropped his stance and the blade fell on the ground.

"Good dog." Arizael said and then looked at the creature. "Release him."

The creature complied and dropped Peter.

Peter hissed as his body painfully hit the ground and he laid there in the fetal position.

Nibs eyebrows went up in defeat, he then turned and looked into Arizaels face. He dropped his gaze, furrowed his brows and pursed his lips as fury exploded within him.

"Now….you will stand there and you will not hit me back, else Peter will die." Arizael said simply then quickly back handed Nibs.

WHACK!

The impact violently snapped Nibs face to the side and cut the end of his eyebrow.

"Emmm!" Nibs grunted and kept his lips pursed. He balled up his fists and it took everything in him to stand his ground.

"Oh you don't like that do you? You want to tear me apart don't you?" Arizael teased. "Look at me!"

Nibs rolled his eyes in defiance but turned to her and she backhanded the other side of his face with all her might.

WHAM!

Nibs face snapped to the other side and he spit blood, her knuckles busted his bottom lip and he was raging mad.

Arizael sneered and grabbed him by the jaw. "Look at me!" She demanded and turned his head and made him look at her.

She kept a firm grip on his jaw as he glared at her. "Oh you don't like that at all. You don't like getting hit in the face huh." She asked then shoved her tounge into his mouth.

"Emmmm." She moaned with delight then released him.

"You taste sweet, I desire the rest of you….and I will have it."

Nibs moved his jaw to respond but she gripped it tighter so he couldent speak.

"Jukes! Come hold his arms." Arizael said. "I have a gift I'd like to give our dear friend Nibs here, but I don't think he'll like it."

She released Nibs face and Jukes stood behind him and pulled his arms behind his back.

Nibs stood tall as he glared at the witch. She held her hand out and a collar appeared in it and Nibs sneered as he looked at it.

Arizael smiled. "I'd be very pleased if you'd wear my gift." She said sweetly.

"Hell no! I'm not a dog, I will not wear it!" Nibs spat defiantly, his voice full of rage and disgust.

"No?"

"**NO!"**

Arizael sneered and grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face into the ground.

"Ahhh!" Nibs grunted and balled up his fists as he was now on all fours with his head down.

"Jukes remove his shirt." Arizael said as she pulled a whip out of nowhere. She raised it up and twirled it over her head and started cracking it against the wall.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"Hold him." She commanded and Jukes rested on his heels in front of Nibs and held him down by the hair.

Nibs was bent over now, his back rounded and his face pressed up against his knees.

"You will take your punishment without incident. Or the beast will rip Peter apart. Don't think I won't do it." Arizael instructed as she towered over him.

Nibs braced himself as he heard the sound of the heavy whip cut the air and….

**CRACK!!**

Peter jumped at the sight and the sound of the the whip connecting with Nibs bare skin. He cringed as he felt for his friend who willingly took his punishment in an effort to spare his life.

**CRACK!!**

**CRACK!!**

**CRACK!!**

Arizael bought the whip down upon Nibs bare skin with all her might, but Nibs didn't make a sound so she hit him again and again until his back was bloody and she grew tired.

Arizael panted as her chest heaved and she dropped the whip. "Get him up." She breathed.

Jukes pulled Nibs up by the hair. His face was tired and his body was limp and his breathing was laboured. Jukes stood behind him and held his arms back as Arizael got in his face.

"Now…you will wear my trinket." She said and opened the collar.

"I will not." Nibs breathed weakly through half closed lids as blood seeped down the bridge of his nose.

"Ahhhh!" Arizael screamed in fury and drew her leg back and forcefully kicked Nibs in the stomach.

"Ahhhh" Nibs grunted. The impact sent him and Jukes flying into the wall.

"Snap out of it and get up!" Arizael commanded Jukes.

Jukes set Nibs back on his knees and knelt behind him as he held his arms back.

Nibs body fell forward limply as he coughed up blood, he had never been hit that hard.

She quickly put the collar around his neck. "You will wear it, you are a wild dog and you must be tamed." She spat as she locked it and immediately needles shot out into his neck, attaching the chain to him.

"Ahhhhh!" Nibs screamed painfully and whimpered as she tighted the collar on his neck.

Nibs panted wildly and the slashes on his back quickly closed up along with the gash on his forehead and he looked up into her face.

"I swear, I will kill you….slowly. I will peel off a layer of your skin day by day, and when ther is none left…" He said as his hazel eyes went ablaze of fiery yellow and orange. "I will burn you, day by day until there is nothing left you f—king b—tch." Nibs rasped calmly then the flames went out in his eyes and they were hazel once more.

Fear crept into Arizael as she looked into his pretty face, his beauty was clearly not to be mistaken for weakness.

Nibs is a dark and vengeful boy when pissed off and he is one who never makes idle threats. Something in his demeanor told her that and she could feel the hate, even the darkness that lurked inside of him, which was the source of his aggression.

"The only reason I wont kill you and yours now, is because of Peter. But your time will come." Nibs finished through grit teeth.

"Humph." Arizael mocked then touched his collar, activating it and he passed out.

"Take him into his room and leave him, he wont wake until I wake him." Arizael ordered Jukes and he complied.

"Go away." Arizael commanded the beast and he walked off.

"Go get dinner ready for us." Arizael said to Clara as she walked up to Peter.

She grabbed him by the wrist and aggressively pulled him up and Peter yelped. She wrapped his arm around her neck and wrapped the other around his waist and floated them both into her room and slammed the door behind her.

She glided over to the edge of the pool and dropped Peter.

Peter gasped and laid on his back as he began to shake from the blood loss and the pain.

She knelt down beside him and snatched his shaking hand away from his belly and observed the damage.

"Your friend is quite wild. As are you. But now is the test of your allegence. If you call me out my name, I will punish you again." She said then scooped up some water in a bowl and dipped a clean rag inside of it.

Peter laid on his back, his face tired and in pain as he wondered what she was going to do.

She turned to him and smiled evily then began to clean his wound.

"Ahhh, leave it a lone!" Peter cried as her ministrations were anything but gentle.

"I have to clean it before I can repair it." Arizael snapped as she continued to clean it, pressing down firmly against his belly and dragging the rag across his wound.

Peter whimpered and wailed as he laid there in sheer agony.

"Your friend has pissed me off…so now I will take it out on you." She said then she roughly dabbed a dry cloth on his stomach and Peter shrieked and panted painfully. He wished for oblivion but it would not come.

"Now its time to sew you up." She said simply as she pulled out a needle and threaded it.

"Please stop…what more do you want from me?" Peter pleaded as his eyes stayed on the needle.

Arizael turned to him. "You want to call me a b—ch don't you. You want to rip me apart as well huh…I know it…I can see it in your eyes."

"You cant expect me to fall in love with you in an hour! I said what you wanted me to say!"

"And I want to make sure you mean it! I don't want to ever hear you call me out my name ever!" She said then squeezed his wound shut and stuck the needle in it and began to stitch it shut with no anesthetic.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Peter screamed and choked and wheezed from the pain as he restrained himself from blurting profanities at her.

He kept his eyes shut tight as tears seeped from the corners and he pleaded for swift death to overtake him, but death ignored his cries.

Then finally he passed out and went straight to Wendy……….

Wendy was asleep in her bed dreaming about nothing and then she began to dream…..

She laid in her bed and heard a sound that made her spring upright. It was dark in her room and it sounded like someone was knocking at the door.

She quickly lept out of bed and turned the light on then opened the bedroom door only to see no one was there.

"That's strange" Wendy whispered to herself then walked to the window and looked out of it.

"Nothing." She breathed then walked to her dresser and noticed her cell phone was beeping as if she missed a call. She approached the dresser and picked up the phone.

Peter appeared behind her and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Ohh!" Wendy exclaimed as she was startled and dropped her phone.

"Wendy." Peter said flatly as he gripped her really tight until it was hard for her to breathe.

Wendy gasped then Peter released one of his hands and wrapped it around her throat.

"What are you doing?" Wendy croaked as he squezzed her neck a little.

Peter kept himself pressed tight behind her and would not let her go.

"Why are you still in your room?" He rasped angrily.

Wendy gasped and swallowed. "What do you me-"

Peter clenched her belly and squeezed her neck tight. "I told you I need you and to come back to Neverland…so WHY are you still HERE?" He asked angrily. Wendy was terrified, she looked at him through the mirror and it was Peter, with those sickening blue eyes. He glared at her through the mirror.

"Maybe you should connect with me…I mean really connect with me…feel what I feel Wendy." He said and then shot pain through his hands into her body.

Wendy's knees buckled as she cringed in his arms. "Ahhhhh!" Wendy screamed and clawed at his arms.

Peter held her tight and dragged her backwards and sat on her bed as he kept a hold on her.

"Do you feel that?" Peter asked through his teeth.

"Your killing me." Wendy whispered painfully. All of the pain Peter felt was being poured into her, every last bit of it. His agony consumed her and she felt as if she was going to die in his arms.

"I want you to come to Neverland and find me. Open your eyes Wendy! That thing is not me! I can smell it now…You've slept with Hook!"

Please review. In the next chapter Arizael will find out that Peter conncted with Wendy. She will call Hook back to Neverland to tell him about it. He will then go to Wendy's. IN the last chapter I had a snippet of this, the lost boys and girls were trying to tell Wendy then Peter barged in. It gets real nasty after that and some folk get banished from Neverland.

Please review for your goofy author..


	8. Wendy and Mary unravel the riddle

**A/N Just to clarify, Peter is angry at Wendy as is making her feel pain not because she slept with Hook, it is because he already told her that he is in trouble and he needs her to come back to Neverland and save him. So he is livid now because he connected with her again and finds her sleeping in her bed while he is in distress. But now she catches on...**

"Maybe you should connect with me…I mean really connect with me…feel what I feel Wendy

"Maybe you should connect with me…I mean really connect with me…feel what I feel Wendy." Peter said and then he shot pain from his hands and into her body.

Wendy's knees buckled as she cringed in his arms. "Ahhhhh!" Wendy screamed and clawed at his arms.

Peter held her tight and dragged her backwards and sat on her bed as he kept a hold on her.

"Do you feel that?" Peter asked through his teeth.

"Your killing me." Wendy whispered painfully. All of the pain Peter felt was being poured into her, every last bit of it. His agony consumed her and she felt as if she was going to die in his arms.

Peter pursed his lips and his eyes looked upwards. "I want you to come to Neverland and find me." He said and then he looked down and pressed his cheek against hers and inhaled the scent that was mingled with her's, and he sneered. "Open your eyes Wendy! That thing is not me! I can smell it now…You've slept with Hook!"

Wendy closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak. "Peter please….let me go…" Wendy breathed and Peter softened and stopped as he knew she was right. He gently pushed her off of his lap and laid her on her side on the bed then stood, but kept his gaze ahead.

Wendy panted as she collected herself and sat upright then reasoned with him. "How was I supposed to know?"

Peter snapped his head in her direction. "You cant tell the difference? Does Hook play me _that_ well that you….." Peter paused as his voice began to waiver and he quickly collected himself. "That you can't tell the difference?" He finished firmly and they both stared at each other for a few moments then Peter turned away from her.

Wendy leaned forward from her place on the bed. "No offense but….I haven't even been with you one full year, there is _so much_ I don't know about you. I'm finding things out about you little by little, do you expect me to know you like the back of my hand off of some breadcrumbs?" Wendy asked and Peter stood in silence with his back still turned to her.

Wendy continued. "I mean…I don't even know…wh-…..I mean…what you can do….no _human_ can do….." Wendy paused as she tried to put it delicately. "What _are_ you?" She asked softly**.**

Peter exhaled and felt terrible. "Your right and I'm sorry…." He replied softly then slowly turned to her. "What am I?..." He asked with his eyebrows raised, and Wendy raised her brows as well as she waited for an answer.

Peter straightened his face and said.."I am…." then trailed off as he clutched his belly and it started to tingle and his brows furrowed as he looked away from her. Then Arizael's voice started to softly echo around the room……

"Peter? Peter?"

Wendy looked around the room. "Who is that?" She asked as she tried to recognize the voice.

Peter backed away panting and bumped into her night stand. "I don't know how much more I can take, I need you to come to Neverland…..you're the only one Wendy. Find Black Eagle and merge with him…because that placeis toxic to us."

Peter's words immediately sparked a memory in Wendy's mind……….

"But_ that place...is toxic to us….I…" Black Eagle looked away and pursed his lips._

End Flashback.

Wendy's eyes grew wide. "Where are you? Where is she keeping you?!" She blurted.

Peter's face turned up as if he was going to cry. "I don't know." Peter said with a wavering voice. "But I'm starting to wake up-" Peter started to back away with a crying face and a howling wind blew into the room, it became very windy but the Window was shut.

"I can't fly!" Wendy blurted wildly as she tried to run to Peter but she could only move in slow motion.

Peter moved his lips but she could not hear him, he was telling her to go to Kingsten Gardens, where the fairies are.

"What?!" Wendy cried as she couldn't hear a word he said. A rip opened behind Peter, and it had light emitting from it, it looked like candle light...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Peter…Peter…" Arizael called as she leaned into Peter's face and tapped his cheek and his eyes began to flutter. She had Peter laying on a pile of furs right by the fire place, and the light of the fire went into Peter's eyes while they were fluttering and that light could be seen in Peter's dream as he was slowly approaching the brink of consciousness……..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have to go." Peter said and turned into the rip and disappeared, leaving it open.

The wind abruptly stopped and Wendy's hair fell over her shoulders. "I'm coming with you this time." Wendy breathed then ran and jumped into the rip and as soon as she lept in, time stood almost still for a moment as she saw nothing but black water in front of her, then time released her and pushed her through it.

Wendy gasped at the intense feeling and landed on all fours and was surrounded by darkness. Wendy looked ahead and saw Peter standing in front of another rip, which looked like part of a room was on the other side.

"PETER!" Wendy called and Peter quickly turned to her and his eyes grew wide.

"No!! Get out!! Go back!! Go Back!!" Peter screamed and tried to keep himself from waking. "Don't wake up! Don't wake up!" He said to himself.

Wendy was in his mind, which had grown dark since he was trapped with that witch, but his mind was not a place for Wendy and he was about to wake up. If Peter wakes then she will be trapped, for she can not go in and out of his mind like Nibs can.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizael was leaning over Peter and staring into his face as she wondered why she couldn't rouse him. Peter's eyes opened but he was still asleep. He gripped the furs tight until his knuckles turned white, and his heart started to beat out of control, yet his face was calm.

This alarmed Arizael and her eyes rapidly washed over Peter's body. "Peter…what's wrong with you?" Arizael asked wide eyed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"GO BACK!!" Peter screamed and Wendy quickly turned and retreated back the way she came. She was thrown out of the rip, and pounced on the bed, then was swiftly dragged into her own peaceful oblivion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizael cupped Peter's cheeks and Peter snapped into awareness and gasped then ripped away from her and laid on his side, his breathing was loud and laborious as his chest heaved up and down rapidly.

"Ahhh." Peter grunted as his body was totally awake now and pain quickly rushed in and he began to shake and sweat.

Arizael sat quietly and began to stir the fresh bucket of salve she made as she put the pieces together. She waited for Peter to calm down and when he did she figured it out.

While he was sleeping Arizael had mixed a bucket of soothing salve, which had a potent sweet smell to it, and the salve was rich with tiny specks of healing crystals.

The sweetness filled Peter's senses as he inhaled and he slowly opened his eyes and rolled on his back and looked at her.

"Where did you go?" Arizael asked calmly as she continued stirring the salve with a wooden spoon.

Peter furrowed his brows as he didn't understand what she meant. "Go?" He croaked as he looked around and wondered what was in the bucket.

"You went somewhere….twice now. Three hours has passed and you laid there as if you were dead."

"Believe me, if I went some where, I would not come back." Peter breathed weakly and tried to sit up but his body refused.

"Maybe I should stop speaking to you in riddles….I've noticed one of your whip lashes were gone and the claw marks on your lower back are healed along with all the bruises you had earlier." She pointed as she glided her fingers down the center of his aching body.

Peter swallowed and closed his eyes.

"You connected with her didn't you. Some how, you've managed to connect with Wendy didn't you."

Peter kept his eyes closed and didn't respond.

"You connected with her again but you came back the same…I guess it didn't work this time huh." Arizael taunted.

"What do you want?...Arizael." Peter croaked annoyingly as he kept his eyes closed.

Arizael smiled and was taken aback by the way his voice washed over her as he said her name. "I want to heal you and make you feel better. You have done as I asked and proven yourself. However, I will have to find a way to remedy whatever damage you caused by connecting with Wendy. It can only be expected, so I will excuse you…._this time_." Arizael said and scooped up some of the salve with her index and middle finger and went to rub it on Peter's stitches.

Peter gasped before she could touch him. "What's that?" He blurted as he thought she was trying to hurt him again.

"Relax, it's healing salve, it will make you feel….good and new again." Arizael assured and Peter reluctantly relaxed.

She gently smeared the salve on his stitched up belly and Peter winced as he thought it would hurt. Instead it felt very cold then immediately the cold was replaced with a wonderful relaxing feeling. Peter watched as she rubbed it in, once his skin absorbed the salve she sat back.

"Now watch." Arizael informed and Peter watched the wound healed, leaving the stitches resting on top of his skin.

Peter's mouth went agape and he sat up on one elbow and brushed the stitches off of his stomach and ran his fingers over his new skin.

"See, and you thought I was lying." Arizael smiled and Peter looked at her, his face blank.

"Now lay down and let me take care of the rest of you." She instructed and Peter complied.

Arizael removed the sheet that covered him from the hips down and began to rub his body down with the healing salve. Peter closed his eyes and enjoyed the wonderful feeling the ointment gave him as it took all his pain away and healed all of his wounds. Arizael continued her ministrations, running her hands over _every_ inch of him including his face and hair as he laid there in silence with his eyes closed.

An hour later Arizael had concluded her work and laid on her side next to Peter, who was laying on his back. She rested on her elbow and propped her head in her hand as she looked Peter in his face.

"There is so much that I wish to show you Peter. So many places to see, so much to do…..so many worlds to conquer." Arizael said softly as she caressed the bridge of Peter's nose and ran her fingers over his cheek.

Peter laid there with half closed lids as his body was totally spent. "What do you mean conquer? What worlds?" Peter asked.

Arizael smiled and gently ran her fingers through his hair. "I would like to show you pictures, of my travels..Ive been to other planets, other worlds and dimensions, but its too much to show you right now….but when your rested I will show you."

"Is that why you kidnapped me? To take me on tours?" Peter spat weakly.

Arizael smiled softly. "Hmph…no silly boy…you don't know it yet, but the amount of power you have inside of you is great. Combined with mine….we will be unstoppable….invinceable." Arizael explained and Peter just looked at her, too tired to really carry on a conversation.

Arizael starred into Peter's face. "Your friends…you're always thinking about your friends." She said and then leaned down closer into his face. "Let me tell you something…you think that little girl will accept you? Huh? Your not even human..she doesn't even know _what_ you are…those humans out there….they wont accept us….the'll try to use you, _humph_, and will even try to be like us…but we will never be accepted by them." Arizael said then withdrew and sat upright, looking down at him.

"We? Us?" Peter asked weakly. "What is this we….we are not the same."

"Oh yes we are…you and I….Nibs and Tigerlily…we are the same in a way…."

"What am I then if I am not human?" Peter breathed as he tried to keep up with the conversation.

Humph Arizael puffed and cracked a half smile with pursed lips. "You're a genetic anomaly….an abomination." She spat and Peter's eyes went into angry slits.

"I knew you since the day you were born……that amount of power cannot go unnoticed. I watched on as Tinkerbell found you and bought you to Neverland. I watched you grow, never knowing about the secret inside of you. And then the Chief told you about it and had you find a boy to share it with. But the Chief didn't tell you that his plan was really to keep you in check! He diluted your power before you could even understand it. I came just in time to see you choose Nibs and give him half of your crystal, but I missed how it was done. And so you made Nibs the way he is…now he is an abomination as well…..unnatural." She spat.

Peter was offended by her harsh words; he never considered what he was or where the power came from.

"You lie, Chief would never…." Peter trailed off. "_I _was born this way, so there is no us…you and I are not the same, you are a witch…a wanna be." Peter spat, "Atleast I look human and have human characteristics, what about you…what do you look like under that skin?!" Peter rasped angrily as his face contorted.

"We are the same….now…..and we will live on…forever and ever and ever… young." She smiled. "And let me tell you about your dear friend Nibs." She smiled. "You think he is going to stay by your side forever? Keep his allegiance to you? No…you are sadly mistaken, there is darkness in him, and it is towards you. He is wild and cannot be tamed for long…one day he will challenge your authority, two powerhouses cannot co-exist under the same roof, let alone the same world." Arizael informed.

"Liar, liar….lies….I don't want to hear it, you just want to turn me against him….never." Peter spat then turned his head away.

"Your better off joining me, I know all about you and I can show you everything, I can show you how to use your powers to the fullest extent, I can make you stronger than ever…..so strong that no one can stop you."

"You want to control me?" Peter breathed as he blinked tiredly then his eyes looked up as she continued to run her fingers through his hair and he became disgusted.

"I _want_ you to join me. Willingly stand by my side and I will unlock your power, even Nibs. But you both must swear your allegiance to me and give me the crystals."

Peter turned back to her and starred blankly as many profanities ran through his mind but he kept his emotions under control.

"The three of us together will be unstoppable, but I will not lie…if you will not do it, I do plan on taking the shards for myself…..then I will seek revenge on those who put me away!" Arizael said as she got over excited.

"Time is of the essence here Peter. You either willingly join me, or give me the crystals or I swear I will lay you and Nibs down on a table and cut you until I get it. I noticed it kept moving when I cut you earlier but if I have to hack you both into little bitty pieces, then so be it."

Peter pursed his lips and his eyes went into slits then he quickly wiped that look off his face and showed no emotion. "I don't know anything about those crystals except that they are in us. Other than that, it serves no purpose, I only know of it because I was told of it." Peter breathed.

"And I will show you how to use it, and the three of us will subdue many and we will be Kings and Queens of the universe, and so will our offspring." Arizael revealed and Peter's eyes grew wide and bile immediately formed in his throat.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Peter quickly turned his head towards the door and Arizael stood and walked over to the door.

Peter released the breath he was holding and was grateful for the interruption for he couldn't take being smothered by her for one more moment, and he felt like he was going to puke.

Arizael opened the door and greeted Clara. "Come on in."

Clara pushed in a large cart of food and Arizael closed the door behind her.

"Over there by the fire place." Arizael instructed.

Peter sat up and wrapped the sheet around his waist and hesitated to get up, for his body was extremely weak and he lacked the strength to even try.

"I'll help you." Arizael said sweetly as she extended a hand and helped Peter to his feet. She walked him to the table that was decorated with a white cloth and some candles, complete with beautiful china.

"Have a seat." She offered and helped him sit. Peter cringed inside and hated the fact that he needed her help. He wanted to snatch away from her but knew he was too weak to get away.

Peter was thankful for the plush seat, he sat back and allowed his body to sink into the thick cushions of the huge chair and his head immediately fell forward as sleep snatched him away.

"No no no, not yet" Arizael said quickly as she set Peter's head upright and tapped his cheek until he opened his eyes.

"You must eat first, and then you can sleep as long as you like. But you need to eat so your body can finish repairing itself." Arizael said then Clara placed a huge plate of food in front of Peter and as if on cue his stomach growled.

Clara exited and Arizael pulled up her seat right next to Peter. He just looked at her and sneered inwardly at her close proximity. He let the moment pass and they both began to eat. Arizael kept trying to have a conversation with Peter but it was one sided.

Peter could care less what she was saying and ignored her as he allowed his mind to travel to more important places.

"_Hook….."_ Peter said to himself as he thought about him running around in his skin, and anger consumed him as he pictured Hook having his way with Wendy. _"I can't believe she didn't know it was me….how could she…" _He pondered then thought about how long he and Wendy actually knew each other and justified her actions. _"She doesn't know me…she doesn't really know me enough…..and that bastard codfish took my essence, my power….so how could she tell…..oh Wendy, please….open your eyes and see…that thing is not me…." _

Arizaels voice kept going on and on while Peter was thinking; her voice was an annoying sound rambling in the background of his thoughts. He continued to stare blankly while he ate, until he saw a huge piece of chocolate cake get placed in front of him.

Peter snapped out of his musings and his eyes grew wide as they fell on that delicious piece of cake.

"How about some ice cream to go with it." Arizael offered as she picked up a gallon of ice cream from the bowl of ice and opened it.

Peter cracked a half smile and she scooped up a wad of it and put it on his plate and immediately, like a mad man, Peter tore at the cake and ice cream.

Once all was said and done Arizael helped Peter to the bathroom and stood outside the door while he did what he needed to do and brushed his teeth.

Once done she escorted him to the bed which looked very comfortable and inviting. He stood by the bedside as she pulled back the blankets. "You can sleep as long as you want, I know it will be several days before you wake again so no one will bother you. If you do wake and want to eat, there is plenty of food and snacks in your little kitchen over there." Arizael informed and Peter dropped the sheet and eased his naked butt into the bed and laid on his back.

Arizael smiled at the short glimpse of him and pulled the blankets over him and tucked him in. Peter closed his eyes and relaxed while Arizael stood by his bedside looking into his peaceful face.

Arizael leaned in and was about to kiss his full lips but as soon as she got close they parted and Peter began to snore…loud and obnoxiously.

Arizael snapped her head back and grimaced. "You really need to stop that." She said under hear breath and departed.

As soon as the door shut Peter opened his eyes and smiled, then sneered and turned on his side and instantly fell into peaceful oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy had slept on when Peter broke the connection, she was so tired that she overslept until about noon the next day…..

"Wendy dear….Wendy...Wendy." Mary called as she shook Wendy gently. "Its noon dear get up."

Wendy furrowed her brows and was reluctant to get up. "In a minute mother." She croaked and turned on her side.

"Alright then…and you need to let me know if your coming to Florida or not, I need to know by tonight because we need to book our flight no later than tomorrow morning." Mary said as she stood and headed out the door.

Wendy didn't reply she just laid there in her bed and thought about the dream she had the previous night with Peter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizael showered and dressed herself and left Billy Jukes in charge of overseeing Peter, Clara and Nibs. She walked over to Nibs room and went in.

Nibs was sleeping peacefully on his back as she crept over to his bedside and looked him over. _"He's such a wild one….I must keep him tamed….and Peter as well… there both beginning to scare the hell out of me."_ She said to herself. _"So peaceful while asleep."_ She said as she caressed Nibs cheek and stroked his hair back. She smiled as her eyes fell on his pretty mouth and she couldn't help but sneak a kiss in. She pressed her lips firmly against his and lingered there as she inhaled his sweet scent. Once satisfied she removed her self and walked to the door.

"Now to fix the mess Peter made, I cant have that b—ch running back here to the rescue…oh no…" Arizael said under her breath as stood there and thought about Hook.

She raised her hand above her head and sliced through the air. A portal to earth opened and she stuck her hand in it and stood there for a moment, using her powers to locate Hook. Once she found his location she stepped through the portal……….

**In Spain at the Hotel…….**

At Hooks request Victoria had invited her friends to the top floor of the lavish Hotel where Hook and his crew ravaged a whole slew of women there all night.

They performed many detestable acts as they are pirates and the women obliged in every kind of smut imaginable. No one was allowed to come to the top floor of the hotel, and if by some chance any female who unknowingly made her way to the top floor was immediately taken to "join in on the fun."

Arizael's portal lead her directly to Hooks suite where she stood in the corner and quickly slapped her hand on her mouth to muffle her shock…..

There Hook was, hot, sweaty, and handsome, in the bed with two breathtaking women. He was submerged deep in one of the woman's loins as he had her at the edge of the bed on her knees while he rammed her from behind.

The other woman was standing behind him with her hand in between his legs fondling him, with her other hand. Arizael stood there and silently watched the scene in front of her.

Once Hook was spent he laid down in the middle of the bed in between the two women and closed his eyes, then immediately snapped them open.

Hooks blue eyes made contact with Arizaels greens as she stood in the corner staring at him.

"Leave me, at once." Hook quickly ordered the women as he shook them. They groggily complied and put on a robe as they headed out the door.

"Ehmmm….I see you're enjoying your new powers." Arizael said as she stepped out from the corner and took a seat on the couch.

Hook smiled arrogantly. "Come to join me then?" He asked as he stood stark naked before her and looked down at her.

Arizaels eyes fell on his long muscular legs and from there, they traveled upwards, washing over his unit, the ripples in his stomach and over his chiseled chest and finally rested on his handsome face.

"Not at all….."

"You know you want it, I can see the lust dripping off of you. Don't tell me you still want mere boys…" Hook spat arrogantly.

"As tempting as it is Hook….not right now, and definitely not after you've just been used….your nothing more now than table scrap." Arizael rejected.

Hook sneered and walked off and into the bathroom, Arizael stood and followed him.

"What do you want then….It can't be anything good." Hook spat as he turned on the shower and got in.

Arizael stood by the shower. "Not good at all. Some how our dear boy has connected with the b—ch. Im sure he's told her everything."

Hook cut her off…"You haven't broken him yet then I take it." Hook teased.

Arizael sneered and folded her arms. "As a matter of fact I have!" She spat.

"Then you shouldn't need me anymore." Hook said plainly as he washed himself.

Arizael huffed. "Just do as I ask, I need you to convince Wendy that everything is alright, I don't want her coming back to Neverland looking for Pan!"

"Then just kill the wench and be done with it. I grow tired of playing Pan, it is the most nerve wrecking thing…I just want to kill them all so I can be free. I don't make a good pan…"

"Well that's part of the packaged deal. Besides as much as I would like to see her dead…I cannot kill her….she is my leverage if Pan gets out of hand."

"Whats wrong woman…thigns getting to heated for you down there?" Hook taunted as he continued to shower.

"Its Nibs….I don't think I can keep him restrained. And his power grows and grows and I still have yet to figure out how to get that crystal. I need to get it before he gets out and tears the place apart."

'I will go now and see the wench…I'd like to taste her pretty little-"

"Oh stop it! I don't want to hear it.!" Arizael spat and disappeared.

Hook continued to shower and grew livid as the thought of him having to morph back into Pan and continue to play this game came into his mind. He had other plans in mind, he wanted to leave Spain and go to some other place and collect women to populate Neverland, but now he had to put his plans on hold.

Once done Hook walked over to Smee's room and banged on the door until Smee opened it.

"Oh my…Cap'n….care to join us sir?" Smee said as he stepped aside so Hook could see.

Smee was having a party of his own, with a hand full of women **and** Mr. Mullins.

Hook cracked a smile and then it faded quickly. "Gather whatever women you want to take back with you and meet me on the roof tomorrow night, charm the whore's however you need to but make sure they come!

"Aye Capn" Smee said.

"If I want you any earlier I will come for you. We have a situation on our hands that I must resove immediately. Inform the hotel staff that they will receive the proper compensation for our stay, and then some. I don't want to generate any unwelcome attention." Hook informed then turned into Peter and zipped to London.

All the while the Jolly Roger which was anchored in the middle of the ocean with no crew, drew much attention. News crews crowded along the doc's as they began to interview the authorities about their findings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Wendy's….

Wendy had just finished eating brunch all the while sorting things out in her mind. Wondering how all of this could be possible. "Those dreams are so real…I need to get to Neverland, I know he said he would be back…I hope its soon. I knew something was different about him…am I going insane? She thought. "I have to find out for myself…" Wendy concluded inwardly. She didn't tell her mother about what happened because she weasnt sure what to make of it. Wendy went upstairs and into her room to get on the computer and find directions to Kingsten Gardens.

"Her window's open." Slightly said while he was in the air and he swooped down and right into Wendy's room, unannounced with the whole crew gliding in right behind him.

"Oh!" Wendy gasped as everyone flew into her room.

"What are you all doing here?" Wendy asked as stood form her desk and hugged Slightly and John.

Everyone dispersed and took seats around her room, on the floor and on her dressers

"We need to talk….there's been…Peter's been acting really weird since you left." Slightly said.

"To the point that its scary, he's not himself." Tigerlily added and John nodded in agreement.

"When is the last time you saw him? Slightly questioned.

"I saw him...um...a week ago maybe? But then..." Wendy trailed off as she was about to tell them about part of her dream, when he was acting like he hasn't seen her in weeks.

"He left Neverland and he hasnt stopped by yet? That's strange." John informed as he took a seat on Wendy's bed.

"Something is wrong with Peter, he's not himself or its not him at all" Slightly reasoned.

"He seemed perfectly fine to me when I saw him last, but-." Wendy spoke but was cut off.

"When you saw him, he didn't act strange to you, or aggressive? Layla asked.

Wendy furrowed her brows and before she could speak….

"Did he say anything about growing up, or wanting to leave Neverland?" Tigerlily asked.

"Did he say anything about Nibs?" Layla questioned further and Wendy became overwhelmed as the questions kept coming and coming.

"Wendy." Tigerlily spoke up and stood in front of her. "He attacked me, and then he said he was leaving Neverland, indefinitely, that's not like him, if you see him-"

"See who?" Peter barked as he stood in the window with his hands on his hips. He was dressed in black sweat pants rolled up right under his knees, some black Timberland boots and a white wife beater, with a belt tied around his waist that had his sai's hanging from it.

Everyone's heads snapped in his direction.

Wendy's heart leapt in her throat as she looked on wide eyed, examining everything about him.

"Peter" Slightly and Tigerlily breathed at the same time.

"We need to talk." Slightly said firmly.

Peter sneered and it was so evil it seemed that the very look on his face could kill you. "The hell we do." Peter spoke through grit teeth and his green eyes flashed.

Everyone's mouth dropped as they all grabbed the hilt of their daggers.

"Peter." Wendy said as she started toward him. "Whats wrong with you!"

Peter snapped, livid. "I'm tired of them telling lies, what lies are you filling her head up with huh? HUH?!" Peter barked as his hands balled up into fists.

"Wheres Nibs?" Layla barked and Peter snapped his head in her direction, his face furious. He barred his teeth and growled for he was infuriated that she disobeyed his earlier command, when he told her never to ask him about Nibs again.

Peter lost control of himself and zipped towards Layla, Tigerlily quickly reacted and right before he got to Layla, Lily intersected him. She slammed her elbow in the side of his neck as she knocked him off his path. All that was seen was two blurs colliding and Peter's legs in the air before they both slammed into Wendy's book case.

**CRASH!**!

Wendy's eyes grew wide.

Tigerlily quickly lept off of Peter as he kicked out at her then scrambled to get up. Once on his feet Peter growled and swiftly swung at her but Lily viciously knocked his arm out of the air. He quickly swung his other fist but his reach was cut short by Lily's forearm and he received a sharp blow to the side of his ribs by her knee.

_CRACK_!

The impact slammed him back into the wreckage.

"GET OUT! Take it outside you will not destroy my house!" Wendy bellowed and Tigerlily withdrew and allowed Peter to get up.

"You sure look like him, but you barely fight like it!" Tigerlily spat then turned and lept out of the window.

Peter sneered then glanced at Wendy and leapt out of the window, all of the lost boys and girls followed suit.

Slightly grabbed Wendy's elbow. "Come on." He said and took her out the window.

Everyone landed in the middle of her plush green yard and circled Peter, Tigerlily tilted her head at Slightly and they both lunged at Peter.

Tigerlily zipped up to him and swung at his head with her blade and Peter leaned back and saw slightly coming. Peter leaned forward, dodging Slightly's blade, and he punched Tigerlily in the chest, and continued leaning forward and swung his leg behind him and kicked Slightly under the chin, the impact threw him back a few feet. Tigerlily had back flipped a few times after getting hit and while in mid air she pulled a blade off her belt, and by the time she landed, the blade was already on its way to Peter, but he seen it and caught it and threw it back at her.

SWOOSH

The people behind Tigerlily dispersed and she leaned to the side as the blade whizzed by her and she flew to Peter in a flash and punched him in the face.

WHAM!

"Ahh!" Peter grunted at his body twisted and he lost his footing and Slighty was there to kick him in the face.

Peter fought both of them off but Tigerlily kept catching him for she was very agile and an excellent fighter. Even though Hook had Peter's essence which allowed him to do many things like Peter, he couldent think like Peter, and fighting requires thinking and strategy.

Slightly cut Peter across the face with his blade and Peter backhanded Slightly with all his might.

CRACK

Tigerlily was behind him and thew a punch but Peter caught her arm and threw her over his head, that's when Toodles and Layla jumped in.

Toodles stupidly ran up behind Peter and was met with a harsh elbow to the face, Layla ran up on Peter directly and with the same arm Peter went to punch her but she dropped to her knees and punched Peter right in the gut…._hard. _and knocked him on his azz.

Peter hit the ground hard and out of breath, as his legs went over his head and he rolled backwards. Peter was on his knees all fours panting as he tried to catch the wind that had got knocked out of him. Everyone ran had the same thought, they all charged and closed in on him. As they were wildly approaching Peter quickly swung his arm in an ark across his body creating a barrier all around him and they inevitably ran into it and were thrown backwards several feet.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone screamed from the intensity of the blow.

Peter got to his feet and placed his hands on his hips as everyone scrambled to get up. "Stay where you are!" Peter bellowed. "Or I will kill you for your defiance!" Peter rasped wickedly.

Slightly held up his blade towards Peter. "Who are you?!"

Peter raised one brow and turned his nose up at him. "I'm Peter Pan...King of Neverland, who else would I be?!" He rasped.

"You're not Peter, you said-" Tigerlily spoke but was rudely cut off.

"Shut up! Shut up Shut up!!" Peter screamed livid.

"I will not! You don't scare me! Whatever you are! Peter would never abandon us, and would **never ever** leave for he knows he will grow up if he does!" Tigerlily vociferated in rage as she lifted her blade as well.

John jumped in. "She is right! And your recent actions are questionable and detestable!"

Peter made such an ugly sneer that it made his face look grotesque. "Who are you to question me?" He rasped in a deadly tone then straightened his face.

"Does winter not come upon Neverland when I leave?" Peter questioned and everyone just stood there.

"Well does it?!" Peter bellowed.

"Yes." Everyone chimed at the same time.

"And Spring...do the flowers not bloom and the ice not melt upon my return?!" Peter asked firmly.

Everyone hesitated to answer.

Peter's eyes went into slits as he reached his arm across his middle and grabbed the hilt of his sai which hung from his belt "Well?! Does it not?!" Peter hollered.

"Yes." Everyone chimed again.

"Yes what?!"

"Yes Peter."

"Then get the f—k in line!" Peter bellowed his eyes in angry slits and Wendy jumped. _"That is not Peter….he would never talk to his crew like that….its monsterous_." Wendy thought to herself as everyone lined up shoulder to shoulder and faced Peter.

Peter smiled but kept his hand across his middle and on the hilt of his sai as his eyes fell on Layla.

"And before you ask me again...Nibs is no longer with us. He is no longer a lost boy because he betrayed me, and he has abandoned us all!...So forget him!" Peter said firmly through grit teeth.

Everyone stood in defeat as they lowered their weapons.

Peter pursed his lips as his glowing emeralds washed over the faces of his followeres. "Wow...I am very disappointed in you all. You let that witch deceive you...you let her turn you all against me!." He said.

Slightly opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Shut up!." Peter demanded livid as he glared at him and Slightly closed his mouth.

"What should I do with you all? What is the appropriate punishment?" Peter pondered aloud and everyone cowered at the sight of him.

Peter paced as he looked at everyone's pleading faces. "Should I banish all of you from Neverland? And force you all to grow up?"

"No Peter please!" Tigerlily pleaded.

Peter angrily snapped his head at her then tightened his grip on the hilt of his sai, then ripped it out of its sheath, pointing it in her direction.

"You!" He spat as he walked up to her and held the tip of the blade in her face. "You are not allowed in my home...ever!" He spat then slashed her cheek with the blade.

"Ahh!" Tigerlily cried and quickly put her hand up to her bleeding cheek.

Peter walked off and stood in the center of everyone then turned to John. "You John Darling are hereby _banished_ from Neverland!"

John's mouth dropped and Wendy quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Quiet!" She whispered into his ear and Johns gaze fell on Tigerlily.

Peter smirked and did a 360 degree turn and his glowing eyes fell upon all the faces of the human girls.

"You humans...you all are banished as well. Stay here and grow up in your own damn world!" Peter said rudely as he waived the blade at them.

"No Peter please!" Layla cried. "Were sorry, Please don't banish us"

"Please Peter, I don't want to go! I love Slightly!" Jess pleaded as she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. And Peter looked her in the eyes, his face blank.

"Please, I'll do anything, let us all make it up to you!" Jess begged as she grabbed his other arm and shook him. Peter cut his eyes at Slightly and Slightly ran up to Jess and pulled her off of Peter.

"Get back" Slightly said calmly and pulled her back in line and she began to cry along with Tigerlily. John stood with a painful look on his face, for he loved Tigerlily and had waited all of this time to be with reunited with her.

Wendy looked into Peter's angry contemplating face and she knew he wasn't through yet.

Peter snapped his head up as he was satisfied with his thoughts. "Slighlty!" He cried and Slighty turned to him.

"Come here." Peter said through grit teeth as he pointed the tip of his dagger to the ground right in front of him. "Come _right_ here." He demanded.

Slighty walked up to Peter and stood in front of him at the spot Peter demanded he stand in. Peter tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips as he regarded his third in command. He set his head straight as he cracked a half smile with closed lips then tilted his head to the other side

In a flash Peter quickly sliced Slightly's cheek open with his sai as he said. "You are no longer in command……EVER!" Peter said and then withdrew so he could see everyone.

Everyone's mouths dropped as they gasped in shock.

Slightly stood there livid with his hand on his bloody cheek.

"Who is to be in command when you're away?" Curly spoke up.

"Nobody, go home and it your azzes down until I return!" Peter spat.

"All of you, get out of here before I change my mind and kill you for your betrayal and stupidity!" Peter screamed and everyone scattered save for Wendy.

George and Mary came running out of the house when they heard all of the commotion and ran up to Wendy.

"What's going on out here?" George asked.

"I'm alright everything is alright, Peter handled it." Wendy quickly assured, for she feared for her parents lives.

Peter turned to the Darlings. "Yes...I handled it. My crew got out of hand, but there's no need to worry about it anymore. Peter assured then cracked a false smile.

"Oh...Alright..." Mary breathed. "Well...we will be inside, will you stay for dinner?" Mary asked.

"Of course..." Peter smiled and put his arm around Wendy's shoulders. "That is...if Wendy doesn't mind."

"You know I don't mind Peter." Wendy said and the four of them went into the house. Peter and Wendy went into her room and closed the door.

Wendy looked at her wrecked book shelf as she walked over to her bed.

"I'm sorry about the book shelf." Peter said softly as he looked at it.

"Its not important right now, come...sit with me we need to talk." Wendy said as she sat down on her bed, and leaned back on the pillows. She grabbed another pillow and embraced it. Peter lay across the foot of her bed on his elbow with his fingers clasped as he looked into her face.

"What is it Wendy?" Peter asked flatly.

"What is going on, why were the lost boys and girls telling me these crazy things about you. They seemed quiet shaken." Wendy played along.

"What did they say?"

"They said that you were not you, or you were acting crazy. Tigerlily said you said you were leaving Neverland, what is that about? Doesn't Neverland need you? You can't just leave."

Peter looked down at his clasped fingers and exhaled as he took great care in thinking about what he was going to say. He raised his head and looked her in her eyes. "It is all Arizaels doing. She is raging mad and running rampant in Neverland twisting things around and polluting the minds of my gang. She has turned them against me and is using anything she can to get to me. I told you it wasn't safe for you in Neverland because she is after you. So-" Peter was cut off...

Wendy became confused because what he said made perfect sense. "But Peter, I had the worst dream of you last night, you were...you scared me. You were in so much pain...pain that was real, I felt it, you made me feel it and you told me to come to Neverland and find you and that Arizael has you trapped and-" Wendy was cut off.

"Do I look like I'm trapped? Do I look like I'm in need of saving?" Peter interjected.

"No but-"

"Its a trick-" Peter said quickly and simply but was cut off again...

"He said I was sleeping with Hook, what's that about." Wendy interjected, a hint of anger in her voice.

Peter stared blankly at Wendy as he took his time to collect his thoughts. Wendy sat and stared into his eyes as she waited for an answer.

"I don't know anything about these dreams you're having…they are exactly what they are...dreams. You cannot expect me to interpret something like this. I told you its Arizael.." Peter explained as he grew irritated.

"But it seemed so real, I felt it when I woke." Wendy insisted. "Are you Peter? You told me, Peter told me that you are not who you say you are."

"Of course he told you that, its a lie from Arizael, another trick to get you to come to Neverland so she can kill you...very clever."

Wendy shut her mouth and thought about what he said, it made perfect sense, there was no way she could form a rebuttal. "What about Black Eagle...and Nibs? Are they in on it too?"

"Could be, I mean Black E-"

Wendy cut him off. "Becasue he told me the same thing, that Peter and Nibs were held captive by Arizael and for me to come save them….he was very serious."

Peter began to loose his patience and grew tired of the conversation. "Look Wendy, Black Eagle is evil, I wouldn't be surprised if he joined her, as for Nibs, who knows what he is up to."

"Why don't you know, can you just connect with him and find out?" Wendy spat as she began to see that this was not her Peter.

"I dont want to. I have no need for it." Peter spat.

"Can we connect? In our sleep?" Wendy asked.

"No, we have no connection." Peter said simply and Wendy furrowed her brows at him and then quickly softened her face.

"He's lying, something isn't right, there must be two of them...or something...one says there is a connection and he drained me, and this one says there is none. But his explanations all add up..."

"I'm sorry Arizael has troubled you with these strange dreams, but you mustn't come to Neverland, it's for your own safety." Peter said as he rolled on his belly and crawled over beside her and looked up into her face.

"Wendy, Peter, dinners ready!" Mary bellowed from the bottom of the steps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the dinner table.

"So Peter, how is everything in Neverland?" Mary asked.

Peter sighed. "Dangerous...things are spinning out of control here and there. Arizael is up to no good and I am trying to find a way to...remove her permanently from Neverland. But she is too powerful to go down without a fight, and for some reason she has targeted Wendy." Peter explained then looked to Wendy, then continued…

"It's safer for Wendy to stay away from Neverland until I get the situation under control. Arizael is confined to Neverland and has no way of getting to Wendy. She has twisted the minds of my gang and now they doubt me as their leader. It is a very dangerous time right now and Wendy must not come back." Peter finished then took a sip of his tea.

George dropped his fork as the very thought of Wendy being in danger troubled him. "Why is this witch targeting my daughter?" George inquired.

Peter turned to George. "I don't know, maybe its because she knows I love her and I would die if anything bad would happen to..." Peter turned to Wendy and looked her in her eyes. "My Wendy."

Wendy cringed within herself but kept quiet as she continued her observations.

Peter's glowing emeralds washed over George and Mary as he continued to speak. "And I'm sure, Mary, George, you respect my judgment in this matter."

Wendy furrowed her brows as she listened to Peter speak; she found the way he articulated himself to be rather peculiar. And the fact that he was sipping tea- hot tea, she never knew Peter even liked tea.

Mary watched Peter with a critical eye of her own and carefully listened to his style of tounge and immediately knew he was an imposter. He spoke with a mixture of youth and age, and she took notice to his sudden liking of tea, even his mannerisms were different. Mary had been with Peter longer than Wendy had, and therefore knew more about him and she began to stare as she examined him.

"Yes, I do respect your judgment and honesty in this situation, I couldent imagine you taking my daughter to a far away land knowing full well her life was at stake." George said as he patted Peter on the shoulder and Wendy spoke up.

Wendy had a dry look on her face. "Wow...that ole witch must got you shook..." She said rudely with a bone straight look on her face and Peter turned to her, his brows furrowed as confusion was evident on his face.

"What happened to the cocky Peter I knew? The arrogant boy who laugh's in the face of danger and was always sure he could handle things?" Wendy asked her eyes in criticizing slits as she awaited his response.

Hook was taken aback by her response and was stumped for a few moments as he racked his brain for the appropriate answer. Pete(Hook) sat back in his seat and smiled at her "Ahh Wendy..." Peter breathed. "Its not the same as every other time, where I was the target….this time, YOU are the target. And that witch will not stop until you are dead...so what sense does it make for me to bring you to Neverland?"

Wendy pondered his words and thought about his attitude, the way he smelled and moved his body. Even the way he made love to her, and she came to the conclusion that the way he handled her in reality was different in the dream.

_Flashbacks _

_"I haven't had it in a while….." Peter said._

"Open your eyes Wendy...that thing is not me...I can smell it now, you've slept with Hook! "Peter rasped.

_Peter snapped his head in her direction. "You can't tell the difference? Does Hook play me that well that you….."_

_Shut up! Shut up Shut up!!" Peter (Hook) screamed livid._

"_I will not! You don't scare me! Whatever you are! Peter would never abandon us, and would __**never ever**__ leave, for he knows he will grow up if he does!" Tigerlily vociferated in rage as she lifted her blade as well._

_End flashbacks_

The voices echoed in Wendy's mind as she sat and put the pieces together while Peter and her parents carried on their own conversation. Now Wendy knew what needed to be done.

_"He said he was leaving Neverland indefinitely, Peter would never do that." Tigerlily's words echoed in her mind._

Wendy snapped out of her musings as she was about to feel sick. "Excuse me, I am going to go up stairs and shower, and maybe straighten up that mess up there."

"Alright dear, I'm sure John wont mind lending Peter some of his clothes that is, if you're staying the night." Mary said as she turned to Peter.

"Yes...I will be staying the night...thank you." Peter smiled then turned to Wendy, "see you in a bit." He said as he looked at her blankly.

Wendy went to her room and her eyes fell on the broken bookshelf, and she sucked her teeth. "My great grand mother gave me that book shelf." She said under her breath as she walked up to it and her eyes immediately fell on a white plastic card that was under a book.

"Whats this?" She said as she bent down to retrieve it, it was a hotel key.

"Hyatt hotel? What would any of them be doing with a hotel key?" She pondered.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Wendy?" Peter called from the other side of the room.

Wendy quickly hid the key inbetween the mattress and ran to the door and opened it. "Hey." She breathed.

Peter looked her up and down suspiciously. "Can I come in?" He asked with one brow raised.

"Oh sure…" Wendy said awkwardly

"Yea because you're kinda blocking the door." Peter smiled and walked in the room.

Wendy walked to her bed and picked up her clothes. "Oh well I am going to hop in the shower-"

"I'll come with you." Peter interjected and quickly walked up on her.

Wendy laughed nerviously but tried to cover up, she turned her back and made her way to the bathroom.

They both silently undressed and Wendy just about ran into the shower and Peter slowly came in behind her and she faced him and they began to wash themselves.

All the while Peter watched as the soap suds slid all over Wendy's body freely and his cock got hard. He began to stroke it with his soapy hand and got in Wendy's face, so close that his cock pecked her and she backed up until she was against the wall.

"Peter!" She snapped and Peter's eyes went into angry slits and they both stared at each other, the look on his face froze her in place.

Then Wendy finally spoke. "Its been a long stressful day." She said.

Peter's face softened just a tad. "Well let me relive you of that stress." He replied and quickly leaned in and pressed his body tight against hers and buried his face in her neck.

Wendy gasped and pushed him back. "NO no no, I have a better idea" She blurted.

"Oh? What then?" Peter asked as he tried to conceal his agitation.

"Sleep" Wendy said then pushed passed him and exited the shower without looking back.

Peter puffed and finished his shower. Once done they were both dressed in lounge clothes, simple sweats and t-shirts.

Peter was standing infront of the window thinking about what he needs to do. "She knows….i think she knows…" Hook said within himself.

Wendy was at the computer looking up directions to Kingsten Gardens, she knew Peter's reading was horrible and therefore he wouldn't bother coming over to look at the screen.

Peter turned to her. "I have to go." He said shortly.

Wendy spun around in her chair. "Then go." She said nonchalantly and Peter abruptly took off.

He zipped straight to Kingsten Gardens and stood in the very center with his hands on his hips. There was no one around, it was dark outside and the park was nicely lit with the light poles.

Peter stood a whisled loud and long, the leaves in the trees began to sway and ruffle and his eyes dilated as he looked on. Suddenly little lights emerged from the trees until hundreds could be seen and then Peter stopped the long whistle.

"Arizael is up to something and she wants to kill Wendy. I order you…no matter what…do not give Wendy your magic. She must not be allowed to get to Neverland, anyone who aids her will be…..eliminated." Peter said with authority and various chimes were heard all around him.

"Chime at the same time if you understand." Peter said and they all chimed.

Peter crouched down a bit as he gathered up his energy, the ground around him rippled under his weight then Peter shot up in a blink, the fairies blew around wildly in his wake and he was out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy went straight to her mother's room and before she could speak, out of nowhere, Mary began to share her conclusions. "Well he looks like Peter…… even mimic's his personality, but fails when it comes down to the speech. He's slipped up with his word choice considerably." Mary pointed.

Keeping in step with the conversation Wendy shared her thoughts on the matter. "He doesn't smell the same, nor makes love the same." Wendy said flatly then her eyes scanned the room as she turned her head to the left and then to the right as she let her mother's words mingle with her thoughts.

"Gaspyou see it too!" Wendy whispered wide eyed at her new discovery. "I thought I was going insane for a while…but his story…its concrete…." Wendy breathed with furrowed brows.

Mary took a deep breath then exhaled. "You need to tighten up your fighting skills, and get to Neverland." Mary whispered to Wendy then turned her head to look behind her to make sure Peter wasn't around, she then returned her gaze to Wendy. "Because that is _not_ Peter." Mary finished.

"Get in the car, were going to Kingsten Gardens.." Mary said.

**I must end it here, the word count is ridiculous. Here is what is going to happen next I promise**.

Slighty and the gang, minus the girls, go to Neverland and tells the Chief everything that happened.

"I know, we've searched all over this Island for Flying Eagle but he is nowhere." Chief said.

"That thing has Peter's essence; Neverland doesn't even know the difference!" Slighty said.

"I need to show you something, follow me." Chief said grimly.

At the site……………

"What is that?" Slightly said wide eyed as he looked at a huge rip in the middle of the clearing, the only thing that could be seen was darkness in side of it.

"It's a worm hole. Peter's absence as weakened the barriers of Neverland. Only his presence keeps the worm holes at bay. But now…." Chief trailed off.

"Where does this thing go?" Slighty asked.

"Anywhere….this is not a portal to earth. Anything can come in and out of it, that is why we stand guard so we can kill anything that passes through." Chief said then turned to Slightly.

"We have to find Peter, its been winter too long and Neverland is weakening, he must replenish our world and close this wormhole….now. For he is the only one who can."

Please review.


	9. In Peter's Skin

Chapter 9: In Peter's Skin

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and adds, I love it!**

"Chime at the same time if you understand." Peter (Hook) said and they all chimed.  
Peter crouched down a bit as he gathered up his energy and the ground under him rippled from the force then Peter shot up in a blink. The force of Peter's power caused the fairies to blow around wildly with the leaves in his wake. They cursed him and looked upwards but he was out of sight.

It was a cloudy day in London and Peter tore through them at breakneck speed, dragging the clouds in his wake. Everyone saw the strange action in the sky but he was so high all they could see was a shooting speck, cutting through the thick clouds and sucking them up behind him.

Peter slowed down and spotted his target, the Meridian Bank. He needed funds to pay the hotel staff so he decided to steal it.

Now Hook is normally a rational man and is very careful in everything he does, but whenever he is in Peter's skin, he takes on his character, not completely, but his reasoning's change, that explains what happens next…..

Peter descended a bit so he could get closer to his target. Once he had his aim right, he looped backwards and flew away quiet a bit to give him the space he needed to accelerate. Peter turned and rocketed towards the bank and when he got close he curled his body into a ball and flipped rapidly then crashed into the glass window at the top floor.

_**CRASH!!**_ And the alarm quickly sounded...

Peter came in like a cannon ball, unfolded himself and landed on the floor, his boots slid across the slick tiles.

He quickly raised both arms overhead and formed a power ball in between his hands. Peter slammed it into the floor and the tiles crumbled under his feet, creating a hole in the floor.

Peter fell through the hole and the power ball continued, busting through the next floor and the next, and the next, with Peter in tow, until he reached the Lobby.

"What the hell is that?!" A guard screamed as he and his partner heard the glass break along with the loud sound of crumbling bricks.

The men were frozen in their places as they listened and then…

_**BOOM!**_

Peter came busting through the ceiling and landed heavily in a crouching position, cracking the floor under his weight. Tiles, bricks, dust, and the like came falling down on top of him.

"What the?!" Both guards said and quickly shot their guns at him.

Before the bullets could hit Peter he raised his head and swung his arm in an arc motion across his body, creating a force field. The bullets hit it and they all compacted and fell.

"Oh no." One guard whispered and Peter stood slowly, his eyes brighter than ever and his face evil then ever.

At that moment Hook decided to try something new. He mixed their powers and the result- Peter's pupils turned red and dilated until there was a thin glowing green ring around them.

The men were frozen in place at the sight of him. Peter flexed his arms and growled ferociously as he brandished his wicked sharp fangs.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Both men screamed and shot their guns at him but Peter zipped off to the side and ran right through the cashiers counter, the wall behind it, and the wall that led to the vault…

**CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH**!!  
The guards quickly took off.

Peter tore through the wall and stopped in front of the vault. Without hesitation, he violently rattled the vault door off its hinges with an outstretched hand. He then threw his arm backwards and over his head, the door inevitably followed it and crashed though the wall.

Peter zipped in, and like a whirlwind he quickly gathered the money in a pile and stood on top of it with a smile.

"Oh I can get used to this...I'm unstoppable!" He spat aloud.

Peter held his arms out to his sides and turned his hands towards the money that was around him, and teleported in a blink, loose money blew all around the vault from the force of his departure.

Back in Spain, Smee and the crew were still at it, drunk and wasted when suddenly, Peter and the money teleported into Smee's suite.

WOOSH!!

"Ahhhh! OH!! Ca—Cap'n!" Smee hollered as his heart just about leapt out of his chest, money blew all over the room from Peter's abrupt arrival.

Peter immediately morphed back to Hook, clad in a pair of fitted black pants, high shiny black boots and a white dress shirt. Hook's black curls were long and silky, he looked perfect.

The women gasped in shock. "Oh my goodness what, what, what?" One woman screamed while the others were awe struck. Mullins, Starkey and Cookson were there as well and were mesmerized by the amount of power Hook possessed.

Hook savored the moment with a blank face, for he felt magnificent, then he immediately turned to Smee. "Mr. Smee, it is time we depart, NOW." Hook ordered angrily.

"Yes Cap'n Sir." Smee scrambled.

Hook calmed down, placed his hands on his hips, turned and regarded the women.

"Ladies...whores...wenches...I offer you youth. Come…escape with me to a world unimaginable, the fountain of youth awaits..….for you will never age and will never go sour. So what say you then?" Hook offered as his fierce blue eyes beamed and glowed and all of the women were enchanted by him.

"What are you?" One woman breathed.

Hook cracked a truly arrogant smile, his hands still on his hips. "A gateway to your new life..." Hook responded simply with his brows in the air. "Now come with me if you really want to _live_."

The women were excited even though they didn't understand what he meant. And they clamored on…

"Yes."

"Take us to this place."

"Where we can live forever!"

Now satisfied, Hook dropped his charm and turned to his men. "The money here is for the staff, pay them their earnings and a little more, then pack the rest and meet me on the roof. Can you handle that Mr. Smee?" Hook asked.

"Yes Cap'n sir, come on lads chop chop." Smee said as he clapped his hands and the men began to arrange the money.

Hook looked around the room and noticed his little treasure of a woman was missing. "Where is Victoria?"

"I don't know Capn" Smee answered.

"Somebody better find her then…I want her with me." Hook spat and stormed out of the room.

He continued down the hallway as he searched his pockets for his room key. "Blasted…where is that key." He rasped under his breath then stopped in front of his door.

"I…I don't have it….then where….." Hook trailed off as he stood and retraced his steps but couldn't figure out where he lost it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get the in the car, were going to Kingsten Gardens." Mary said as she ran over to the dresser and snatched up the keys. The TV was on and before they made it out of her room……..

_"Breaking news from Spain...a mysterious Pirate ship which seems to be from the 1900's,was found anchored in the middle of the Spanish maine with no crew present..." _

The news channel showed the female reporter talking, and the Jolly Roger in the middle of the ocean behind her, with several boats surrounding and shining lights on it.

Wendy and Mary's eyes grew wide.

"What? Tha-that-that's Hooks ship!" Wendy said.

"And no one's on it! We have to go now!" Mary screamed. They turned and bolted out of the room, leapt over the balcony, landed on the floor then took off out the back door and into the garage.

They hopped in Mary's SUV and sped off wildly towards Kingsten Gardens. Mary was already familiar with the route so there was nothing hindering their arrival.

Wendy tuned into the radio and the story of Hook's ship was all over the radio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slighlty and the crew had regrouped at Layla's house and John decided to stay there, because of his fear of Peter.

"What are we going to do?" Tigerlily questioned Slightly.

Fury could be seen in Slightly's grey eyes. "I don't care what that thing says, that imposter is unfit to be our leader and I will find him out!" Slightly sneered and continued. "But to be safe, you girls need to stay here until we sort things out, if you come to Neverland things could get ugly with him. Stay in touch with Wendy, we need to keep her up to date, hopefully she can see through him." Slightly finished then walked over to hug Jess.

Jess ran her fingers through Slighty,s dirty blonde hair and Slightly's face softened. "You wont be long will you?" Jess asked.

"Hopefully not...we have to get this thing under control." Slightly answered. "Were gonna start with the Chief, he should have an answer by now."

And with that, the original inhabitants of Neverland flew off in a flash towards their home and broke the barrier of Neverland.

Neverland was unusually cold because Peter's prolonged consecutive absence began to change the chemistry of the land.

"Oh it's so cold!" Toodles shivered as they flew.

Everyone's teeth were chattering and they all had the same thought, getting to the underground home and curling up in front of the fire, but they knew it wasn't going to happen.

Slightly flew through the air and knew what everyone was thinking but he had to take charge, so he spoke up. "As good as it would feel, we don't have time to get comfortable, were going straight to the Chief." Slightly ordered and no one disagreed.

"Then head for the cave, that's where they should be." Tigerlily said.

Once in the caves……

Tigerlily ran into the main room of the cave, her eyes rapidly scanned the room ."Father Father!" Tigerlily cried. "FATHER!"

"Here child!" Chief bellowed from an opening deep in the room, it lead to another room where he stayed.

The gang ran over and piled into that room.

"Peter its Peter, something's wrong!" Tigerlily spat.

Everyone's mouths opened at the same time and Slightly quickly put his hand up to indicate silence. Then he looked at the Chief. "You look like you already know, so lets skip the boring parts and get right to it." Slightly said as he exercised his authority, not towards the Chief, but towards his crew.

Chief nodded "That isn't Flying Eagle, it's an imposter yet its just like him.The real Pan is missing. We've searched this Island through and through and still…..no Pan." He informed.

Everyone gasped and their mouths hung open. It's not like they didn't know this, but they hoped it wouldn't be so.

"What is he then?" Curly cried, he was terrified of the new Peter.

"I don't know what it is……but it has his essence and his power which with that, he can control Neverland….But by the looks of things, the carelessness of this imposter will destroy Neverland". Chief rasped as he clenched his fists.

"No! Where is Hook or that witch?!" Slightly boomed.

"We've looked for Arizael and Hook, but there both missing as well. Even the Jolly Roger! They must be connected to this somehow. What happened on earth? Did you get in contact with Wendy?" Chief asked as he wringed his hands from angst.

Slightly looked away and sighed. "He stayed with her and ran us off….I don't know if she can tell the difference." Slightly answered.

Chief opened his mouth to speak then he finally noticed that Slighty was answering all of the questions. He scanned the faces of Pans gang and noticed Nibs was missing. "Where is young Nibs?" Chief asked.

Layla snapped livid and pushed past Slightly. "Missing! And that son of a b—h thing, won't tell me where he is! He fed me some lie saying that Nibs betrayed him. Nibs probably found him out and is now laying down hurt somewhere!" Layla cried as her chest heaved out of control, she was worried to death for her Nibs.

Tigerlily ran over and put her arms around Layla to comfort her. "Were going to get to the bottom of this….we will, stay strong." Lily whispered.

Chief's face was consumed with angst. "That is unfortunate…..there is more….come with me…" Chief said and they exited.

They flew deep in the forest, Tigerlily and Slighty assisted the Chief, since he had no fairy dust. Tinkerbell was indisposed, she used too much of her energy searching the land with all the other fairies, so she retreated to her little house in Peter's den to rest.

They landed deep in the forest and saw a group of braves standing around something, their weapons ready.

"HAOW!" Chief greeted loudly. The braves turned and returned the greeting as they stepped aside to reveal a wormhole floating in the center of them.

Slightly couldn't keep his eyes off the thing. "What is that thing?!" He asked wide eyed, his mouth agape as his grey eyes took in the horrible sight in front of him.

It was an opening to a worm hole, hovering in the middle of the clearing, the only thing that could be seen was darkness inside of it.

"It's a wormhole….Peter's been gone too long, and because of his absence, the barriers of Neverland are weakenng. These wormholes always tear at the barriers, trying to eat their way in, but Peter's presence always held them at bay. He can only be gone for three consecutive days at the most, and even _that_ is playing with fire. But he's been gone over two weeks straight!" Chief explained as he kept his eyes on the horrible site.

Everyone else was speechless as they just starred at it and they could feel a gentle pull, and watched as leaves flew by and got sucked into it.

Slightly ran his hands through his hair as his eyes were locked on it. "Where does this thing go?" Slightly breathed, astonished.

"Anywhere….but this _is not_ a portal to earth. _Anything_ can come in and out of it. That is why we stand guard so we can kill whatever passes through." Chief said then turned to Slightly.

"Things, horrible things can pass through….even the dead…." Chief breathed as his big brown eyes pierced Slightly's wide grey's and Slightly froze.

"We have to find Peter, it's been winter too long and Neverland itself is weakening, he must replenish our world with his power and close this wormhole….**now.**" Chief rasped wide eyed. "For he is the only one who can."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary and Wendy drove wildly and swung into a parking space and bolted out of the SUV and towards the center of the garden.

Wendy looked into the trees and ran around as she pleaded…"Help! _pant, pant_ help us! Peter is in trouble and we need to get to Neverland! We need your dust…we cannot fly….do you hear me?? Help!" Wendy hollered out of breath.

Her cries were answered with silence.

Mary joined in, doing a 360 degree turn as she spoke and scanned the trees. "I know you all are there! Come out and help us! Peter is trapped and something is impersonating him. COME OUT!!" Mary rasped loudly as she balled up her fists.

Then a small chime was heard then another and another……

A pink fairy flew down and hovered in their faces, everything about her was pink, her light, her skin, clothes and even her hair.

The pink fairy spoke with a mean look on her face. "We were warned that you would come...Peter was already here and he looked fine to us! He told us not to help you because the Witch wants to kill you. He said you must not be allowed to go back! No matter what!" The fairy spoke out in plain English.

Wendy was in awe for a moment and it quickly passed and she tried to reason with the fairy. "But it is that thing you spoke to, it looks like Peter an-" Wendy blurted but was cut off.

"Enough! I will not disobey my king! He will kill us all if we betray him." The pink fairy retorted and a crowd of fairies emerged and stood behind her.

Wendy's blue eyes grew wide as she shook her head as she held out her hands. "No! That thing has Peter's essence! The real Peter came to me in a dream and begged me to come back!" Wendy anxiously pleaded.

The fairies stood silent for a moment. Then the pink fairy turned to the crowd behind her. "Ask Neverland." She ordered and a few fairies went into the bushes.

Wendy and Mary looked on anxiously as they held grasped each others hand.

The group of fairies came back chiming.

The pink fairy listened with her nose in the air then crossed her arms and regarded the Darling women. "Neverland says Peter is fine and nothings changed except for the fact that he's been gone too long." She informed sounding every bit like a snob.

Mary and Wendy's eyes bugged out and Wendy stepped forward. "No you can't believe that! I'm telling you the truth! Wendy cried and the pink fairy angrily zipped into her face.

"Who the **hell** are you to concern yourself with the affairs of Neverland?! You…_Wendy_ girl, who left Pan and broke his heart! We all felt his pain! So who the hell are you that we should believe you? Get out or we'll put you out!" The pink fairy bellowed and her light turned red.

Mary's brows went up and she retreated back a few steps. "It's no use, come on Wendy." Mary breathed and grabbed Wendy's arm and pulled her back and with that, the Darling women retreated in defeat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Spain.

Hook stood in the middle of his suite watching the news concerning his abandoned ship and stormed out of his room to Smee's suite and almost took the door off its hinges.

Everyone was in there, the entire crew along with the women and Victoria.

Hook stood in the doorway; his eyes quickly scanned everyone and fell on Victoria. "Ships Company! To the roof….I will join you…anon". Hook ordered

"Aye Captain!" The men bellowed.

"What of the ship Cap'n it be on the television sir." Smee pointed and everyone looked at Hook with questioning faces.

He morphed into Pan with green eyes and red pupils and pale skin and he smiled to show off his pearly white fangs. "As I said…I will join you anon." Peter rasped then rocketed from the doorway into the room and out the sliding glass doors, everyone stumbled in his wake.

Starkey looked around at all of the frozen faces and then broke the silence. "Quite powerful I must say." Starkey said.

"How did he?" Victoria breathed.

Starkey turned to her. "As I said miss, quite powerful."

Mr. Mullins shook his head in disapproval. "Nay, it's a curse I say…that thing he has become. Cursed….." He breathed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A large crowd had accumulated on the docks and pushed up against the reporters so they could see the ship.

"What is that?" One man said as he pointed up into the sky.

"Its moving so fast, I don't know a shooting star maybe?" Another bystander guessed.

"Stars are bright idiot!" One of the bystanders blurted.

It was Peter, tearing through the heavens; he flew to the ship and at the last minute he tried to decrease the impact of his landing.

Peters boots landed on the deck clumsily as he hopped and skipped a few times to make sure he didn't damage his ship.

Men were aboard his ship looking around and such when and they quickly regarded him. They held their flashlights in his face but Peter kept his head down as they bombarded him with questions...

"Oh my goodness who are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Did he just fly?"

"Is this your ship?"

Peter started towards them with his head down. "Get off my ship." He rasped.

"Who are you?." An officer asked as he shined his flashlight on Peter.

"I said get off my ship." Peter said as his stomach growled.

The officer responded with authority. "We are not leaving until you answer our questions boy! We are the authorities here! Now _who_ are you and where did you come from? I didn't see you a minute ago!"

Peter licked his lips and smiled. "On second thought." Peter said then raised his head and barred his teeth, his fangs clearly visible.

The officer dropped his flash ligyht. "Look at his teeth!" He screamed and Peter's eyes dilated to the max..."And those eyes...RUN!" Another officer screamed and Peter attacked him...

All in one smooth move...Peter flew over to him in a blink, snatched him up and sank his fangs into his neck as they flew high above the ship, once he drank his fill he tossed him into the sea.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of the men who were left screamed and jumped ship. Peter landed on the deck, took command of his ship and sailed it out of the sea and into the sky, where he rode the clouds

to the hotel.

The reporters had a field day with it and almost lost their minds as they wildly stuttered in effort to articulate what they saw.

"Why is he having us meet him on the roof? There's no where to go up here.." One of the women questioned.

Yes, the crew had acquired twelve women...yeah.

"You will see miss..." Starkey answered.

"Here comes!" Cookson pointed as he looked up.

The women's eyed bugged out of their sockets as they saw the Jolly Roger sailing on the clouds.

They kept their eyes pinned on it until hit hovered over them, the wind blowing around them widely as Hook came stood on the ships edge, clad in his own skin once more.

"Come...ladies...your new life awaits!" Hook said with charm.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mary and Wendy drove home in distress as they racked their brains in effort to find a way to Neverland.

Once in the house Wendy hurriedly grabbed the phone and called Layla. Layla informed her of the current events and the fact that she no longer could fly, the information added to Wendy's distress.

"Maybe you can connect with him tonight when you go to sleep..." Mary suggested.

"MARY!!" George bellowed then ran to the balconly. "Mary! Wendy! Come see the news!"

"_Can you tell us what happened? A reporter asked as she stuck her microphone into the face of the shaky officer. "He…he came…and he killed a man…then snatched the ship out of the water and sailed away!" He stammered in shock then turned and walked away._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Neverland...

The lost boys along with the Chief retreated to the underground home and prepared for the inevitable….the return of the imposter.

Hook sailed the ship to Neverland with his new pack of Women and as soon as he broke the barrier of Neverland, spring came upon the land once more...but there was still a chill in the air.

Hook ordered the ship to be landed at black castle. Once landed he addressed his crew.

"Gentlemen...ladies...I have some important business to take care of, some visitations to make so do….., make yourself at home. Mr Mullins!" Hook called.

"Yes Cap'n." Mullins answered.

"Get a shipmate to accompany the wenches and make a home for them." Hook announced then he looked around the skies and when he saw it was clear, he morphed into Peter and went to the

hideout.

He dropped down the chute and was immediately bombarded by the lost boys and the Chief.

"Flying Eagle...its been many moons, and I am glad you are back." Chief lied.

Peter stood with his hands on his hips, his face was normal again, innocent and childish.

"Yeah well...I had some things to take care of...I needed a break from this place." Peter lied as he began to pace. The lost boys kept silent and fiddled with whatever was near them.

"Yes...about that-"Chief spoke but was cut off.

Peter sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?" He blurted annoyingly. "Neverland is fine, its spring…..everything is fine." Peter huffed then turned on his heel and stomped to his room.

"It is not fine!" Chief roared and Peter froze in his place.

"You must replenish Neverland and close up these worm holes...NOW!" Chief ordered, he knew full well that this wasn't Peter, but he felt he mine as well take advantage of him, since he does have

Peter's essence. His idea was to make him restore Neverland now, then when he is weak, tear into him later.

Peter turend back to the Chief, his face beet red as he tried to conceal his anger. "Ok i'll do it if that will make you go home." Peter submitted and everyone looked at him wary.

Peter sighed and walked over to the bottom of the chute. "They either are playing games with me, or they don't know...I cant take a chance and I don't want Neverland distroyed...but I don't know how to replenish it...or whatever." Peter said within himself then flew up the chute, everyone in tow.

As soon as his boots hit the ground a thick vine shot at him, out of nowhere, and wrapped around his ankle and snatched his foot from under him and Peter fell.

"Ahhh!" Peter screamed and the vine dragged him away but he quickly stabbed the ground with his sai and it held him in place.

"Waht is this?!" Peter hollered and another vine shot out and wrapped around his upper arm, and another around his thigh and they began to pull him.

"Ahhhh!" Peter grunted as he tried to hold on, but the ground began to give way.

"It is Neverland...you've been gone too long and it can't wait for you, its starving...that is the consequence. I doubt this will be pleasant." Chief said with a stiff face, his eyes saying much, much more.

The lost boys looked on as the vines ripped him away and pulled him through the forest until they reached an open part of the ground and swiftly dragged him under.

The lost boys and the Chief ran after the vines and jumped down into the hole, which lead to a cave underground.

Peter was standing on a platform in the middle of the cage, the vines had left him and he just stood there looking around wildly. "What is this? Where am I?"

"Have you forgotten how to replenish the land?" Chief asked as everyone circled around him, but kept their distance.

Peter opened his mouth but clear vines shot out from the platform and wrapped around his arms, waist and legs and pulled him

down to his knees. Peter struggled to get free but they held him firmly in place and squeezed him tight.

His body glowed green and his power was absorbed by the clear vines, which in turn, glowed green also.

The feeling was extremely unpleasant because he had been gone too long and Neverland was anything but gentle to him as it extracted his power. Peter looked upwards and twisted his face in pain.

"Ahhhhhh errrrrrr" He grunted and then more vines sprouted and pierced his chest and Peter shirked in shock, then another pierced

his stomach in search of the crystal.

"Ahhhhh!" Peter shrieked very high and it echoed around the cave as the walls began to shake. Green was seen on all the vines save for the one that pierced his belly, for there was no crystal.

"Oh sh-t". Peter whispered through his teeth and was overcome with pain. Peter screamed and writhed as his green eyes grew brighter and brighter and he began to struggle wildly.

"There is no crystal." Chief spoke. "That means Pan is alive, now Neverland knows, this is not Pan."

Slightly let out a breath as he looked on and suddenly.

"I will not do this!" Peter rasped his voice a mixture of Hooks and Peter's.

He viciously snatched away but the vines held him tight. Peter instantly shot tiny spinning blades out of his body and they slashed at the vines and the place stopped shaking.

Peter gasped and swayed as he looked upwards and shot straight up out of there, so fast and so hard that the platform crumbled under his weight.

Peter zipped over to his ship, too weak and delirious to land right. He crashed into the deck face down and rolled a few times and ended

up on his side.

"CAPTAIN!" Everyone called and Smee ran up to him and pushed him on his back. Peter lay there panting with is eyes shut tight, and the clouds began to accumulate.

"The black castle, drop them off then get me the hell out of here!" Peter rasped then morphed back to Hook.

And that's what they did; the women were abandoned at the black castle with only one pirate as a guide and one dinghy. The Jolly Roger set sail and departed from Neverland and an even harsher winter quickly blew in and Neverland froze over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter was still in hybernation mode, dead to the world, he only woke for a few minutes and used that to empty himself and pass out on the bed once more. His body was totally spent and since he had been down there with Arizael he was sleep deprived. so he instantly went into a deep peaceful sleep and did not connect with Wendy, nor did he dream, he was in complete oblivion as his body worked to replenish itself from within.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was seriously." One twin said.

"Not Peter." The other twin finished.

Before anyone could respond winter hit them like a tidle wave.

WOOSH!!

"Oh my goodness!" Tigerlily exclaimed.

"To the caves!" Chief bellowed and everyone bolted before Neverland froze over.

"Its happened allot quicker this time!" Slightly yelled while they were running.

"And its much colder than before!" Toodles puffed as he ran along side Slighty.

The lost boys and the Indians made it to the cave just in time before the wave of winter hit and froze the entrance.

The lost boys settled in, for there was nothing they could do to break the ice that sealed the doorway. Ironically it was a welcome barrier from the cold so they moved on and over dinner, they discussed plans for finding Peter and guarding the wormhole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in London all had calmed down and John had returned home once he was told the news. Everyone retreatead to their own beds and retired for the night. Wendy Darling waited to connect with her other half but he never came...

Over the course of five days, Hook had sailed to several locations picking up women and participating in all kinds of debauchery.

Onlookers reported seeing a pirate ship hovering high in the clouds and some even took pictures of it and sold it to the news stations.

Hook tore in and out of Neverland for five earth days and felt a ripping in side of him but carelessly kept up his escapades, and as a result, he destroyed the barrier of Neverland.

Slightly and the inhabitants of Neverland never gave up their search for the real Peter. As for the mysterious worm hole, it was kept under watch at all times, but nothing ever passed through it, but others developed in hidden locations, in and out of the sea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then finally Peter woke….

Peter woke from his hibernation and looked around, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood as his stomach growled. "Emmm." Peter groaned as he clutched his belly from the hunger pangs. He stretched and yawned then made his way to the dresser and the light bulbs in his room began to flicker.

He furrowed his brows and grabbed some clothes then went over to the bathroom where he showered and brushed his teeth and quickly dressed himself.

Peter stood and stared at his dreary reflection in the mirror and the bathroom lights began to flicker as well. He looked around but paid no mind to it and pursed his lips.

"_I need to get out of here…I can't take this s—t any more."_ Peter said to himself as he walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. His eyes grew wide in shock that the door was actually unlocked.

He stepped out of the room and into the tunnel where he looked to his right and left, he was greeted with nothing but silence, and it made him wonder what time it was.

Peter crept down to Clara's room and tapped on the door quietly. A few moments passed and Clara opened the door and her eyes grew wide. "Peter? What are you doing here?" She whispered and let him in.

Peter walked into the center of her room. He stopped short and she ran into his back. "Oh." Clara gasped and Peter quickly turned around and they were nose to nose.

"Lets try again." Peter whispered.

"No…are you insane? No." Clara rasped in a low tone.

Peter pursed his lips and created some space between them, his brows furrowed and his face angry.

"Peter the last time I saw you, you wer-"

Peter raised his brows as he interjected. "I know." He answered and then the lights in her room began to flicker but the teens were concerned about more…important things.

Clara's eyes were pleading as she tried to reason with him. "You could barely move and…" Clara trailed off as she snatched the hem of Peter's shirt and lifted it so she could see his belly. They both looked down at it and Clara's mouth hung open then she ran her hand over Peter's stomach, in awe that it was completely healed.

"She healed it…I said what she wanted me to say and now she thinks Ive submitted to her." Peter said quickly and Clara pulled his shirt back down and turned her back on him.

She shook her head to the right and left. "No…please..havent you learned your lesson yet, there is no escape."

"Look…I understand if you don't want to come….but I'll make sure to come back for you….if I succeed." Peter said softly as he walked up behind her placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. Clara turned towards him and placed her hands on his cheeks. "I just don't want to see you hurt again."

"I have to try." Peter reasoned as he encircled her wrists and removed her hands gently, then he let go.

"The stream." Peter breathed.

"Yes that wild stream that's filled with leeches." Clara retorted.

"Do you have something I can wear to protect me from them?."

"Peter!" Clara whispered, in an alarmed tone.

"Do you have it?" Peter whispered angrily.

"A rubber suit, I found one and I hid it in my closet." Clara said as she quickly ran to her closet and opened it, Peter ran behind her and watched her.

"Can you pull that string for the light?" Clara said as she crouched down.

Peter turned and pulled the string and the light bulb came on and it began to flicker wildly. Peter felt drawn to it and placed his index finger on it. A surge of energy ran through him and he recoiled and gasped.

"What?" Clara asked as she removed some of her things and lifted the floor board and pulled out the rubber suit.

Peter's blue eyes were wide and he had to do it again. He grabbed the lightbulb and squeezed it as he tested his hypothesis. Peter gasped as the energy surged through him, his body sucked it up until the bulb exploded in his hand.

"What the hell?" Clara said as she watched him.

Peter stood in his place and looked around at the other flickering bulbs. "My body...its reaching out to be recharged." Peter breathed and Clara quickly cleaned his bloody hand.

"It wont last but I can use it along the way..." Peter trailed off then his eyes fell on the suit.

Peter snatched it from her and ran off without turning back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter stood at the bank of the stream and watched the white water roll down stream and crash into the wall that was at the far end. He stood squeezing and twisting the rubber mask that was in his hands as he tried to slow his racing heart.

He was afraid of the water, for he knew it was infested with leeches and memories began to flash in his mind….

_Flash back: _

"_Yes, there's more Pan...those breasts", Hook said as he slapped another on leech on Peter's chest and Peter screamed and writhed. "That firm body, Hook said as he ripped the bandage off Peter's side, and Peter jumped, his face twisted with pain. Then there was a pause, he opened his eyes and looked at Hook in horror as he knew what he would do next._

_"She let me explore her entire body, you should have seen her, quivering under my tongue!" Hook brutally slapped a leech right on Peter's wound and Peter let out another agonizing scream as it sucked on him. _

_End flash back._

Peter snapped his head to the side as she shook off the thought. "I fear nothing." Peter lied to himself as he lifted a foot and allowed it to hover over the water, and another memory flashed in his mind.

_Flashback_

_Hook set the lantern on the table between Peter's legs. "I have a present for ya boyee." Hook said as he pulled out a small black box and smirked evilly._

"_Nnnnooo." Peter whispered and coughed as his throat was parched._

_Hook stuck his gloved hand inside of the box and pulled out a king sized leech._

_End flashback._

Peter snapped out of it, removed his foot and quickly shook his head from right to left as he barred his teeth. "Damn you Hook!" Peter growled and quickly put on the mask. It had an screened opening over his mouth nose and eyes so the leeches wont get in and so he could see and breathe.

Peter pursed his lips and quickly dove into the white water rapids. Peter swam hard as he ignored the frigid temperature of the water and the little things grazing his body. Peter knew the "little things" was the leeches and he worked hard to keep his mind occupied. Peter stroked long and hard, and when he raised his arms out of the water to stroke it was covered in a thick layer of slimy leeches. Nevertheless, he blocked out the grotesque site and stroked on. They locked on to his suit as he swam by but then they released him as they were not able to get at his skin. Many locked on and many released him until he finally made it to the wall, took a breath and dove under.

Luckily Peter was an expert swimmer and was able to hold his breath for an unnatural amount of time, because there was no surface in sight. He had swam under the wall and was greeted with nothing but frigid darkness so thick, he had to feel his way around as he swam. After five minutes he saw the surface and a ring of light. With renewed hope he kicked his way to the surface only to find that ring of light was covered with a layer of ice.

Peter pounded the ice as he was rapidly approaching his limit. Then suddenly the ice cracked and he broke the surface gasping for much needed air.

Peter was exhausted as his chest heaved for air and he took in his surroundings. He was in the middle of a large frozen lake, and beyond that was a forest covered in snow. He pulled himself out of the freezing water and rolled on the ice as he tugged on his leech covered suit. Once he freed himself of the thing he crawled away panting, his body was totally spent once again for the little energy he got from the lights was all used up. Peter rolled on his back and rested as he took in a deep breath and exhaled as he savored the fresh air. He didnt know that he was back in Neverland because without his essence he couldent "feel" it.

Peter curled up into the fetal position as his body began to shiver out of control, but he was too tired to make it to land. The sun never had the opportunity to shine on him, for it was covered by thick grey winter clouds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook was sitting on a the balcony of a hotel in Dubai when he thought about Wendy, and he knew he had to do something about her. The fairies had communicated with him and told him about Wendy's outburst. He decided to pay her a visit and try to clean up this mess one last time, before resorting to more...drastic measures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter...

**Next chapter is the one you and I have all been waiting for. Oh and its on like mutha freakin pop corn! And yes I am corney but if I am excited about it then you all know...it will be good. Wendy finds a crazy way back to Neverland, hint: it involves that car accident she got in. I gave you a snippet earlier. Anyway she is in for the fight of her life...and Peter's because things will spin out of control as Hook looses his mind... I promise you intensity and angst from beginning to end.**


	10. Neverland Falls

** Neverland Falls Part One**.

**A/N: Extreme Violence and action ahead. I had to break this chapter up, so the other part which I was hoping to have included here will be posted later. Enjoy the show. **

Hook was sitting on the balcony of a hotel in Dubai when he thought about Wendy, and he knew he had to do something about her. The fairies had communicated with him and told him about Wendy's outburst. He decided to pay her a visit and try to clean up this mess one last time, before resorting to more...drastic measures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy woke to another dreary morning for she still received no contact from Peter and it grieved her completely. Hopelessness weighed down on her chest as she tried to sit upright, and she felt like giving up.

But Wendy vividly remembered the pain Peter was in, his dreadful countenance, and his plea for her return. It was those thoughts that propelled her body out of its limp state; to stand upright.

Wendy hurried over to her dresser and snatched up some clean undergarments and her towel, then stormed over to the bathroom, and took care of her business. While brushing her teeth she stared into her reflection and thought…

"I've got to find a way, there's gotta be another way! I'm going back to those fairies, and I'm going to demand they give me fairy dust or so help me-"

KNOCK KNOCK

Wendy's musings was interrupted by her mother knocking on the bathroom door.

Wendy sipped a cup of water and swished it around her mouth to capture the toothpaste, and then she spit it in the sink. She toweled off her mouth as she walked to the door and opened it. Mary was standing on the other side with a grim look upon her face and before she could speak….

"Mother we have to go back to Kingsten Gardens. Slightly has not returned and I haven't found a way to get any fairy dust!" Wendy exclaimed.

Mary sighed for she was troubled also. "I know dear, and you know what else? Its Hook in Peter's body, it has to be. There have been more sightings of his ship; the last sighting was in Prague…….he really does get around…." Mary said dryly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook, clad in Peter's skin, tore through the skies of the earth and the more he thought about Wendy possibly foiling his plans, the more his anger grew…he is close now….the Darling mansion is in sight…….

Wendy and Mary were dressed in sweat suits and sneakers and were standing in Mary's room gathering up some miscellaneous items. George and John had gotten up early and left the house.

"Ok Mother lets go!" Wendy said as she stuffed a pocket knife in her pocket.

"Were going to need some weapons if we do manage to get there, I have some blades downstairs." Mary said and they both hurried out of the room and started down the hallway to the balcony.

CRASH!!

The sound of glass shattering was heard along with a loud thump.

"What was that?" Wendy breathed as they both froze in their place and looked on.

To their horror they saw a shadow standing in Wendy's doorway and it was as if time slowed down…

Out stepped a shiny black boot…. Their eyes moved upwards and washed over the long legs that were clad in black fitted pants…..,Their eyes continued upward and traveled over the lean torso clad in a tight black long sleeved t-shirt with a black leather belt around his waist that had Pan pipes, silver sai's, and a bag of fairy dust hanging from it.

It was Peter; he stepped out of Wendy's room with his hands on his hips and his gaze ahead. Then he eerily turned his head towards the Darling Women and the very look on his face was that of sheer hatred and loathing.

Wendy's eyes bugged out, for she didn't expect to see him back so soon, or at all.

"Gasp! Peter?" Wendy called out in shock as she tried to play like she didn't know he was foul.

Peter sneered and his red pupils dilated to the max and he brandished his fangs in a half smile. "You can drop the senile act girl...you know full well who I am." Peter said in Hook's voice.

Mary's mouth fumbled but she didn't have a word to say, they both stood dumbly as they were truly caught off guard.

Wendy took a step back and bumped into her mother.

"Where are you go-" Peter asked and then his eyes fell on Mary. "Ooooohhhhhhh Maaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrry…." Peter breathed as he turned his body towards them and walked very slowly towards them.

Peter exhaled and a look of hunger graced his evil face. "I've been wanting to taste you ever since I saw you…….decades ago." He breathed then sneered and ran his tongue slowly across his sharp fanged teeth as his evil eyes pierced her.

"You stay away from us! Get out the way!" Mary bellowed as she took a fighting stance, Wendy quickly mimicked her as fear shot all throughout her bones and she felt like melting.

"Or-else-what?" Peter asked slowly, his brows in the air as he held his hands out to the side in a questioning manner.

The two women turned and ran back into Mary's room and slammed the door shut.

SLAM!

"Quickly, out the window mother!" Wendy yelled in her haste as she ran towards the window….

Instantly Peter teleported into the room and appeared in front of Mary, she never had the chance to move.

"Hi!" Peter said quickly and drew his fist back and clouted Mary so hard in the chest that she went through the door.

WHAM!! BOOM!!

"Ahhhhh!!" Mary cried as her body went through the door and landed in the hallway.

Wendy quickly turned at the sound of the impact. "Mother!! You son of a b—h!!" Wendy cried and Peter quickly turned towards her and waived his hands in a "bring it on" fashion as he mocked her.

Wendy screamed in frustration and hate as she ran up on him and swung at him but he moved his head, dodging her blow but he didn't anticipate her quick elbow that came crashing into the other side of his face….

CRACK!!

Or the fist that came from her other arm as she swiftly twisted her body and hit him…..

Wwwwhhhhammm!

Peter lost his footing as he stumbled from the impact and Wendy ended her combo with a harsh knee to his kidney he dropped to his knees.

"Ahhh!" Peter grunted and rolled away from Wendy.

Wendy quickly ran towards her mother but Peter was already behind her and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back. "Come here!" Peter rasped.

"Ahhhh!" Wendy cried then Peter threw her down on the floor and viciously kicked her in her ribs.

"Ahh!" Wendy cringed.

"Stay away from her!" Mary bellowed as she ran up on Peter and he morphed into Hook in a blink and backhanded her as soon as she got up on him.

WHAM!!

"Ahhh!" Mary cried as her body slammed into the wall.

Hook zipped over to her and pulled her up by her hair. "Get up wench!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Arizael's lair…..

Arizael had awakened Nibs and brainwashed him with that collar she attached to his neck, and she took full advantage of him.

Arizael crept into Nibs room and headed towards the bed, where he laid on his back under the covers. She pulled the covers off of him and slid into the bed and looked down into his peaceful face. Arizael stroked his black hair back and caressed his face with her fingers and traced his pretty lips.

"If only you could be this peaceful when you're awake…" She whispered then she ran her hand over his face and the lights on the collar turned on as she spoke. "Wake up Nibs, wake up and address your queen." Arizael said sweetly and Nibs eyes fluttered as he moaned and moved his head around.

She continued to run her fingers through his hair and caress his jawline until he opened his eyes. Nibs hazel eyes fell on her cocoa face and he gasped then furrowed his brows.

"Get out of my face." Nibs spat angrily as he slapped her hand away and sat upright.

Arizael smiled but did not get off the bed.

"I aught-ta kill you for touching me like that you b-" Nibs went on but was cut off.

"Shut up." Arizael commanded and Nibs mouth snapped shut and his eyes grew wide, for his body responded to her voice and not by his will.

Arizael smiled again. "Yes dear boy, there are many ways I can torment you. One of which is taking full control of your body while you are totally aware of it, Ha Ha Ha!" She cackled. "Speak freely now, I'd love to hear your objections….tee hee." She commanded.

Nibs eyes went into slits. "You b—h, I swear, I swear I will kill you in the worst way." Nibs threatened through grit teeth.

"Uh huh, now kiss me, passionately you f—king dog." Arizael commanded and Nibs complied, he leaned in, and even his facial expressions betrayed him, but his disgust and complete objection was evident in his eyes. He captured her lips in the most steamiest of kisses. Their lips pressed together and slid against each other as they both parted their lips so they could taste each other.

Arizael was completely turned on for Peter had never kissed her like that. She always felt the objection behind his kiss but Nibs, even though his body was under her control she could feel all that she ever wanted--passion and lust.

But poor Nibs, he could feel the bile form in his stomach and travel up his esophagus and linger in his throat. He was enraged and for once actually felt violated. Before he knew how evil she was, he had actually thought about ramming her, but now…..

Arizael became moist just by Nibs scent and close proximity, and the taste of his mouth. He leaned in more so his body could press against hers as he was about to lay her down and get on top of her.

Arizael broke the kiss as she leaned back. "Do you like it?" She teased him.

Nibs gasped as he tried to will his body to run but instead his erection made itself known through his fitted pants and his anger burned within him. "You disgust me hag, I want to throw up in your nasty face." Nibs spat.

"I know, and the funny thing is, you can't do a damn thing about it! Ha!" Arizael taunted and Nibs just looked at her. "Now strip." She commanded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook wrapped his hands around Mary's neck and shoved his tongue in her mouth and plundered it.

Hook broke the kiss and Mary whimpered.

"I would love to taste your womanly treasures, for you are in your prime, and I'd love to ravage _that_." Hook smiled evilly as he grinded his pelvis hard against Mary's.

"Get off me you dog!" Mary spat and Hook sneered and punched her in the stomach like she was Peter.

WHAM!!

"Ahhh!" Mary screamed and doubled over. She coughed as she clutched her belly and Hook snatched her up from behind and zipped down the hallway with her, then threw her into a spare bedroom and shut the door.

Wendy had came to just in time to run out of her mother's bedroom and see Hook toss her into the spare bedroom and shut the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wendy cried and bolted down the hallway and tried to knock the door of its hinges, but alas, she didn't posses that kind of strength.

Hook morphed into Peter and flung his hand in the air and Mary's body was thrown from the floor to the bed, where she lay with her limbs outstretched.

"Stop this! You're mad!" Mary spat as her chest heaved and she coughed a few times, she still hadn't gotten over Hooks fierce blow.

Peter sneered at her as his eyes washed over her body, he could see her luscious curves through her clothes, for she wore a feminine sweat suit, and it did hug her.

Mary gasped as she saw the lascivious look on Peter's face. "I'm sure you'd like it if I'd ravage you using Pan's body…but that would be much too pleasurable. Besides, I'd like to ram my manly d--k inside of you until you puke." Peter morphed back to Hook's body. "And then I'll turn you over and f—k you until you break b—h!" Hook spat as he licked his fangs and Mary cringed but could not move.

All the while Wendy was banging on the door until Hook grew tired of the sound.

"Belay ya banging wench, or I'll ravage you anew! _This time_, in my own body and it shall not be as pleasant as the last time!"

"Run Wendy Run!!" Mary bellowed and the door came flying off its hinges with Wendy on top of it.

"Gall and brimstone, its time you met your end wench!" Hook spat as he ran towards Wendy.

Wendy quickly got to her feet and dodged Hooks vicous right hook and she punched him in the ribs and she quickly recoiled.

"Ahhhhhh!" Wendy cried.

"Your no match for me! Its like steel my dear!" Hook spat.

Wendy tried to run around him but he snatched her up by the elbow and threw her into the wall like she was a man.

WHAM!!

Wendy screamed and whimpered, for her delicate form never took such abuse, not even in the little bit of training she had.

"Stop it Hook!! Stop it!!" Mary cried as Hook's hold on her was broken and she was free to move again. She snatched up a lamp and broke it on Hooks head and it did not faze him.

Hook picked her up and threw her back on the bed and started towards her as he grabbed his crotch and licked his lips.

Wendy gathered her wits and picked up a bat they usually kept behind the dresser she was lying next to. She ran up to Hook and hit him behind his knees and all they did was bend a bit and he quickly turned and as he did so, he elbowed her hard in the face.

CRACK!

Wendy staggered and Hook grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall and slammed his fist into her ribs.

WHAM!

Wendy screamed hysterically and a pink light zipped into the room and hit Hook right in the face and took him down.

"RUN!" The pink fairy from Kingsten gardens screamed. Mary and Wendy got to their feet and ran down the hallway, leapt over the balcony, landed hard and ran into the kitchen.

"RAHHH!" Hook growled as he swatted the fairy and she fell from the air and bounced on the floor.

"I don't believe in fairies, I don't believe in fairies. I DON'T BELIVE IN FAIRIES!!" Hook bellowed evilly as he go to his feet and the poor pink fairy shribbled up and died.

Wendy tossed her mom the keys and they went out the back door and into the large garage. The SUV was in the middle of the garage so they had to run to it, but Hook teleported in front of Wendy and clothes lined her.

"WHAM!!"

"Ahhh!" Wendy cried as she fell flat on her back. Mary ran around Hook and snatched up a mallet. Hook turned to her and brandished his fangs and zipped towards her but she was ready, Mary swung with all her might and the mallet connected with the side of Hook's face with great force.

WHAM!! And Hook was knocked out cold.

Wendy laboriously sat upright as she ignored her screaming ribs, for Hook did indeed break one.

"Let's go dear!" Mary cried as she got into the SUV and turned on the ignition. Wendy glanced at Hook as she got to her feet, ran to the SUV and got in.

Mary put the vehicle in reverse, slammed her foot on the gas pedal and drove right through the garage door. Once outside, she swung the vehicle around and ripped right through the front gate of the mansion and sped off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs complied with Arizaels demand and they both lay naked in the bed kissing and such. Arizael ran her hands all over his firm body and relished the feel of his tight muscles rubbing against her skin. She gave various commands to Nibs and made him pleasure her body as he would pleasure Layla and many times Nibs had came close to vomiting on her but Arizael always made the feeling go away.

Nib's body was in overdrive and was totally out of control, it had been a while since he'd had sex so his body was more than willing to enter her. He aggressively pushed her up against the wall and grabbed her by the hips and positioned her body so she bent over so he could enter her and sodomize her. He roughly stuck his hand in between her folds so he could access the moistness and use it to lubricate her anal cavity and Arizael shriked form his roughness and Nibs smirked.

Once well lubricated Nibs began to penetrate her and Arizael cried out from the pain and with that, Nibs found satisfaction. He figured if he had to do this detestable thing with her, he would make sure he made her bleed.

Nibs sneered as he gripped her hips tight and positioned himself behind her, and without warning…...

"Emmm" Nibs grunted as he slammed his cock deep into the depths of her anal cavity and Arizael screamed hysterically from the pain.

Nibs smiled through grit teeth and she tried to get away. "What the hell are you doi-" Arizael screamed but Nibs wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed her flat against the wall and covered her mouth with his other hand then proceeded to ram her until her feet weren't touching the floor.

Arizael hollered through his hand and then she bit him. Nibs released her mouth and grabbed her by the back of her neck and kept her face smashed up against the wall as he held her tight and tore into her violently.

She never told him "how" to take her, all she said was "take me." And the way he plundered her, rendered her unable to articulate coherently, and whenever he thought she was able to speak, he covered her mouth.

Once he was about to cum he picked her up turned around, still impaled in her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and finished himself off. Nibs ripped himself out of her and pushed her down on the floor like a rag doll and released himself on her as he smiled. "That's how I feel about you…..you're a slut."

"How dare you disrespect me, your punishment will be grave, I'll beat you within an inch of your life!" Arizael threatened then she paused and looked around then returned her gaze to Nibs.

"Come and take my hand, help me up." Arizael said and Nibs sneered as his body complied. "I should have ripped your tongue out when I had the chance." Nibs rasped.

"You _are _terrible." Arizael said as she pressed another button on Nibs collar and it took **total** control over him and Nibs gasped.

"I think Peter has escaped…..I don't feel him anymore….clean yourself immediately and go find him!" Arizael commanded and Nibs of course….complied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter curled up into the fetal position as his body began to shiver out of control, but he was too tired to make it to land. The sun never had the opportunity to shine on him, for it was covered by thick grey winter clouds.

Peter shivered as he looked around and then he saw a cave far off in the distance. He rolled on his belly and pushed himself on all fours then stood upright. He carefully walked across the frigid lake, taking care with each step as he wrapped his arms around himself.

The frigid wind cut through his clothes like a knife; after all, he only had on a pair of black sweat pants, boots and a long sleeve t. Luckily the rubber suit had fit like a glove and it kept him dry.

Peter finally made it inside of the cave, which was full of iced over rock, it provided little comfort, but Peter was grateful that it at least provided some cover from the wind.

Peter shivered uncontrollably as his body grew numb and his teeth chattered as he took a few shaky steps into the cave. "Where am I?" Peter asked himself as he looked around. He rubbed his arms and chest vigorously as he began to think about what his next move would be…..then he heard foot steps.

Peter gasped as his teeth chattered uncontrollably. He turned in the direction of the footsteps and his eyes fell on a figure that approached him slowly. The figure wore a white Eskimo coat, and black pants with black boots, he looked very warm.

The figure stopped a few feet away from Peter and he lifted his head as he removed his hood.

"Nibs." Peter croaked as he shivered.

Nibs stood there staring with his arms crossed over his chest, his hazel eyes looked dead and half of his face covered with his long bangs.

"N—Nibs." Peter stuttered as his teeth chattered wildly. "Are you ok? Can you talk?"

Nibs continued to stare with his emotionless face.

Peter took a cautious step towards him, for the ground was very icy and he didn't want to run up on him.

"Hey…." Peter started but he was so cold he couldn't complete the sentence. Once he got his jaw under control he tried again. "Nibs? What's……. wrong?... Where…… are we?" Peter breathed as he stared into Nibs eyes.

Peter furrowed his brows. "Cant you say something?" Peter spat as he grew a bit irritated and Nibs snapped at him….

"Yes I can talk, and I hear you. So you finally escaped huh….well too bad you ran into **me**." Nibs spat with a grimace on his face.

Peter continued to shiver as he let Nibs horrible words wash over him, and he realized Nibs wasn't going to let him go. "No Nibs…..we are free….lets just go hom-"

Nibs cut him off. "I am home!" He spat angrily as his eyes went into slits. "And stop calling me Nibs….Nibs is dead….no more Nibs." Nibs rasped.

Peter took a few steps back and Nibs took a few steps forward as he unzipped his coat and his beaming hazels never left Peters weak blues.

Peter knew he was in for a fight, one that he would have to use strategy because he was no match for Nibs at this point.

"Where are you going? Don't try to run, your luck runs out right here….I'm taking you back…."Nibs said angrily then he cracked a smile and tilted his head in satisfaction. "My Queen will be so pleased." Nibs said with a happy corny voice.

Peter's eyes bugged out and his mouth dropped open as he was awe struck by Nibs behavior. "I will not go back." Peter said wide eyed as he shook his head in defiance. He no longer felt the bite from the intense chill in the air, for his adrenaline kicked in and his heart rate accelerated.

Nibs dropped the smile and tilted one brow in the air. "No?"

"No." Peter said firmly.

Nibs looked down and began to chuckle evily as he pulled off his thick Eskimo coat and tossed it to the side. He still had the same dreary black tight outfit on, but wasn't heavily armed this time. He only had on a belt with two blades hanging from it.

Nibs looked at Peter through his straight black eyebrows and he looked exceedingly wicked. "Now I know…you're not challenging **me**…" Nibs threatened then he looked up into Peter's face.

"I know I didn't just hear you say no….." Nibs smiled slightly then barred his teeth and he looked horrible. "Don't you know I will beat your ass and drag you back?" Nibs said as he started to circle Peter slowly, the look on Nibs face was quite intense.

Peter was amazed at how that collar had so much influence over Nibs, how it made him evil, but Peter was reluctant to escape and feared no one, no matter how fragile his body was. "Your not taking me back with out a fight." Peter said firmly as he readied himself, for he knew Nibs was the pouncing type, and loves to do so without warning.

And just as Peter suspected Nibs growled and pounced on him, but Peter was ready and quickly moved out of the way and punched Nibs in the back. Nibs slid on the ice as he maintained his footing and hit the wall then quickly turned to Peter and smiled.

"Nice one. But its not gonna help you win." Nibs said and slid over to Peter and round housed him, but Peter ducked and kicked Nibs leg out from under him but Nibs flipped backwards, his hands touched the ground for a split second and he flipped forward in a flash and shot bolt at Peter….Peter never saw it coming…

ZZZT!!

"Ahhhh!" Peter cried as the bolt slammed him into the wall, on the other side of the cave. "Ahh" Peter grunted as he slipped on the ice and fell on his bum, the impact of his partially numb body hitting the wall was excruciating, but he had to wait until Nibs got close….Peter quickly got to his feet as his breathing was out of control just in time to see Nibs get to his feet and fly at him with his fist drawn back.

Peter gasped and quickly moved to the side and Nibs fist hit the wall.

WHAM!!

And he quickly clouted Peter in the chest with his other fist….

"WHAM"!!

The impact was so great it knocked the wind out of Peter and slammed him back into the wall and he slipped on the ice but Nibs was right there to catch him and brutally slam him back into the wall, knocking the wind out of him again..…

"WHAM!"

Immediately Nibs punched Peter in the face, then in the ribs, in the face again, and this time he let Peter fall and finally Peter was able to breathe. Nibs didn't hit him as hard as he would normally do, because he figured it wasn't necessary since Peter was already frail.

"Do you submit!?" Nibs bellowed as he towered over Peter.

"Emmmm" Peter groaned then opened his mouth to take in much needed air; Nibs never gave him the chance to breathe once he knocked the wind out of him.

"Answer me!" Nibs demanded as he nudged Peter on his back with his boot then put his boot on his chest. Peter sneered and spit blood.

Nibs smiled as he was full of arrogance and Peter quickly twisted his foot and Nibs fell.

Both boys quickly scrambled and sat up, Peter quickly saw his chance and grabbed Nibs by the face and opened himself up and ripped Nibs energy from him.

"Ahhhh!" Nibs cried as he encircled Peter's wrist and snatched his hand away, Nibs face was red with fury as he barred his teeth but Peter punched him in the face with his new found strength.

WHAM!

"Uh!" Nibs grunted as his head and body snapped to the side, he had to let go of Peter's wrist so he could keep himself from being laid out in the fetal position.

Peter quickly grabbed Nibs arm with one hand and clenched Nibs belly with his other and ripped him as quickly as he could.

Nibs threw his head back and shirked as he twisted his arm in an attempt to get out of Peter's grasp.

Peter sneered and kept it up until Nibs slapped the fool out of him with his free hand that he was leaning on.

WHACK!

"Ah!" Peter grunted as he was knocked a few feet away, his body slid on the ice and both boys quickly got to their feet.

Nibs was panting as he licked his lips and balled up his fists, staggered and swayed towards Peter as he regained his strength.

Nibs energy flowed through Peter and healed all of his ailments and Peter felt revitalized, but he knew it wouldn't last and his eyes fell on Nibs collar.

"I wont leave without you….so I'm gonna help you get that thing off!" Peter said and both boys ran up to each other.

Nibs body slammed into Peter's first and they both embraced each other. Nibs tried to slam Peter but Peter slid back and he got the leverage and slammed Nibs.

They both hit the ground with their arms still wrapped around each other as they rolled a few times then broke away.

They got to their feet and ran at each other again and Peter punched Nibs in the face and Nibs immediately returned it and both boys had a slug fest. One would slug one, and the other would immediately slug back as their feet slipped on the ice.

Peter punched Nibs in his left ribs, which was his weak spot that he thought no one knew about. But Peter knew because he is observant, but Nibs would always try to hide it when he got hit.

WHAM!

"AHH!" Nibs cried and quickly punched Peter in the chest and threw him back a few feet. Peter slipped on the ice and Nibs ran up to him but was met with Peter's feet as he got up on his hands and did a spinning kick.

KAPOW!!

The impact threw Nibs off balance and his boots slipped on the ice, Nibs fell sideways and hit his neck on a big rock and the collar began to spark.

"Ahhh!" Nibs cried as he lay on his back and convulsed for a few moments until the collar stopped sparking.

Peter took notice and ran up on Nibs but Nibs sneered and kicked him hard in the stomach as he sat up.

WHAM!!

Peter doubled over and fell on his bum and slid back a few feet. Nibs quickly slid over to him and Peter quicky got on all fours but Nibs was already there. Nibs slid in front of him and caught him in a headlock before he could stand and he began to elbow Peter viciously in his back.

Peter pulled Nibs feet out from under him and they both fell. Peter freed himself from Nibs grip and straddled him then punched him viciously in his left ribs again.

WHAM!

Nibs grit his teeth and swung at Peter but Peter blocked and punched Nibs in the face with all his might. Nibs face snapped to the side and Peter grabbed him by the hair with both fists and slammed his head in to the ground a few tiems, then held him down by his throat and punched him as hard as he could in his left ribs three times.

WHAM WHAM WHAM!! CRACK!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Nibs cried out as his rib broke under Peter's aggression. Peter quickly punched him in the throat and the collar sparked again. Nibs choked and grew angry then quickly shot a huge power ball at Peter and knocked him into the ceiling and quickly rolled away.

Nibs got to his feet and looked up as he raised his hands preparing to shoot at Peter while he was stuck in the ceiling.

Peter slipped out of the indentation just in time and flipped in mid air as Nibs shot several power balls where he was.

Peter landed in back of Nibs and in a flash shot a power ball of his own, and Nibs turned just in time to see it hit him.

POW! "Ahhh!" Nibs grunted as his body was thrown a few feet, hit the ice and slid up against the rocky wall.

Peter gasped and swayed, that power ball took a lot of energy from him, he got himself together just in time to dive behind a rock to dodge Nibs power ball.

SWOOSH

Nibs shot at the rock that Peter was crouching behind, but Peter dove to the side and rolled, just in time before the rock exploded.

Nibs zipped over to him in a blink and pulled Peter up by the back of his shirt and Peter viciously elbowed Nibs in the chest and Nibs threw him.

Peter hit the ground and rolled to his feet just in time to block several brutal blows from Nibs at great speed. The intensity of Nibs blows made Peter slide back a few inches.

Peter kneed Nibs in the gut and when he doubled over Peter punched him in the face, the force ran Nibs face first into the wall.

Peter quickly held Nibs by the shoulder to keep him pressed against the wall and he began to uppercut Nibs in his left ribs repeatedly.

Nibs screamed as Peter layed into him and when he was done he had broken two more of Nibs ribs.

Peter released his shoulder and Nibs sagged to the ground and Peter kneed him in the face and Nibs fell on his back.

"I'm sorry Nibs, but I need that collar." Peter said simply as he bent down and grabbed him by it so he could inspect it.

"Errrrrr, Get off me!" Nibs growled through clenched teeth then he quickly shot a bolt in the center of Peter's chest and Peter's screamed as his back rounded. He lost his footing and fell against the wall clutching his chest. "Nibs! Stop fighting and let me take it off!" Peter hollered in frustration. Nibs didn't respond, he just laid there and panted then decided to start healing himself.

Peter felt his power draining and knew he couldn't help Nibs, so he decided to run.

Peter got a few feet away but Nibs got up then forcefully threw his entire body down on the ice and slid then rolled under Peter, knocking his legs right from under him.

Peter never saw him coming, and he fell down and hit his head hard, CRACK! And the impact stunned him. Nibs quickly got on top of Peter and grabbed his cheeks with both hands.

Nibs leaned into Peter's unresponsive face until they were nose to nose and Nibs long bangs brushed against Peter's forehead. "Now, I'd like my power back, I have some ribs to fix." Nibs rasped and sucked Peter dry until he was barely conscious.

Nibs looked towards the opening of the cave and saw that it was now night, and there was no way they were going to make it back to Arizael's, for it got even colder out side and a blizzard had begun.

Nibs calmed down and got off of Peter then stood. "Stay here while I get some food and wood for a fire. Don't try to escape, its not like you can stand or anything, but there is a blizzard out side, you wont make it." Nibs advised calmly then walked over to his coat and picked it up and left.

Peter was laid out on the icy ground staring at the ceiling; his eyes looked to his right and fell on the entrance to the cave. Nibs was right, it was pitch black and a freezing wind was blowing in as despair settled itself inside of Peter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizael decided to take a step out of the cave so she could have a look at the condition of Neverland. She walked out on the balcony of the Black Castle and stood and her mouth dropped as her eyes took in the sight of the frozen ocean. "That bastard Hook! He's not even here? Its bitter cold out here, I cant believe this, I should have known!!" Arizael snapped and quickly created a portal; she stuck her hand inside as she closed her eyes and searched for Hook.

Hook was still laid out on the garage floor of the Darling Mansion when Arizael appeared and kicked him harshly in his side.

"Ahrgh!" Hook grunted as he quickly sat upright and glared at her. "Have you lost your senses women?!" Hook rasped then got to his feet.

"Apparently you've lost yours! Why aren't you in Neverland? How long have you been gone? When's the last time you been to Neverland?!" Arizael boomed.

Hook scrunched up his face in disgust. "I don't know, why do you care aren't you busy enough with those brats?" Hook rasped.

Arizael screamed in frustration through her teeth as she pulled her hair and paced. "You are ruining my plan!!..." Arizael trailed off as she looked around. "Were at Wendy's house…..where is the girl?"

Hook looked away. "She escaped." He answered.

Arizael stepped into Hooks face. "And so has Peter!" Arizael spat wide eyed.

Hooks mouth went agape as his blue eyes grew wide. "Whhhhhhaaaaaaaattttt!!" Hook screamed.

Arizael turned around and began to pace again. "Nibs will get him, we have to prepare for her, we have to go back, I will not let her take him! He's MINE!!" Arizael cried as she slit a rip in the air, snatched Hook by the wrist and leapt in….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Neverland.

The winter was bitter cold and the very core of Neverland froze. Neverland was completely void of nourishment for there was no Pan to feed it. The land began to quake viscously and the blizzard began to drop record amounts of snow in minimal time. The snow was now about four feet high. The lost boys and Indians had no choice but to seek shelter and they left the wormhole unguarded.

Nibs had left Peter lying helpless on the ground while he quickly dug up some wood for a fire but couldn't get any food, for there were no living animals around. Any that he did find, was a frozen solid corpse.

Nibs returned to the cave and sealed up the entrance with a thick sheet of ice. He walked over to Peter and sat him upright so he could put his coat on him. Once that task was done he propped Peter against the wall and started a fire.

Peter sat silently as his body was numb, and he watched Nibs get the fire going.

"I couldn't find any food. What ever I found….was dead." Nibs said flatly as he placed more wood on the fire, not looking at Peter.

"Where are we?" Peter croaked.

"Neverland." Nibs replied, his voice monotone as he kept his gaze away.

The news hit Peter so hard that he felt like screaming in agony. Shock, fear, anger, and depression gripped Peter's belly, for Neverland was _his_ home and _he_ was in charge of taking care of it. Peter's breathing picked up as his eyes fell on the iced over enteranace of the cave and he'd never felt so helpless in his life.

"I will fix it…I can fix it…I'll fix this…" Peter said within himself then reluctantly pushed the issue aside and addressed Nibs.

Peter cleared his throat and swallowed. "Then….then we….I…can imagine us some food." Peter shivered and Nibs walked over to him, grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him to the fire.

"You don't have to do that, I can stand ya know." Peter snapped and Nibs pushed him then sat very close to Peter.

Peter looked at him like he was insane and Nibs looked at him. "It's cold." Nibs said flatly then returned his gaze to the fire. "You're lucky I let you use my coat. It's only because My Queen wouldn't be satisfied if I bought her a corpse.

Peter's face went into shock and he was actually hurt by all of this, he was glad Nibs could communicate, but he was totally brainwashed. He cursed Arizael and that collar.

"This ground is freezing." Nibs said then he stood and slammed his flaming fist into the ground and the ice around them broke. He held his hands towards the ground then flung them at the wall and all the broken ice followed it, and slammed against the far wall.

Nibs looked at Peter and Peter stood, took off the coat and laid it on the ground then sat. Nibs resumed his close seating next to Peter and both boys stared silently into the fire.

Nibs turned to Peter and his eyes washed over Peter's straight face. "So what have you got to eat I'm starving." Nibs asked rudely and Peter held out his hand and closed his eyes. When he opened them a cup of hot coco was in his hand and he passed it to Nibs.

Peter kept this up and imagined many things and they ate their fill as they tried to ignore the rumbling grounds of Neverland. Both boys laid on their backs on the coat and fell fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later the blizzard had calmed down enough for Nibs to fly a sleeping Peter back to the Black Castle. That's the entrance to Arizael lair. Peter never roused and Nibs flew him all the way into the caves and put him in a huge dungeon and locked the door behind him.

Arizael and Hook had returned and were sitting in the main room of her lair with Jukes and Clara when Nibs showed up.

Arizael stood to regard him. "Have you acquired him?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes my queen, he is in the dungeon sleeping." Nibs said as he took a seat on the sofa.

Hook smirked as he puffed on his cigar; he was handsomely clad in his signature red jacket, embellished with fine stones and such, complemented with his signature pirate hat. He arrogantly blew out a puff of smoke and addressed her as he sat back in his chair with his boots on the table.

"You still haven't tamed the brat. Tisk tisk tisk." Hook clucked his tongue three times as he shook his head in dissaproval "What a shame." He taunted in a deep voice.

Jukes snickered and quickly covered his mouth and coughed as Arizael beamed at him, and then she turned to Hook. "I have tamed him….you'll see. But right now-"

"**AHHHHHHH LET ME OUT YOU B—H!!"** Peter's loud voice interjected her and everyone's heads snapped around wildly…..

Peter had awakened and was furious. The last thing he remembered was eating by the fire with Nibs in that freezing cave. And to only have been dragged back to this hell hole made Peter livid, he couldn't take it anymore and he didn't care if Arizael didn't like being called a b—h, nor the possibility of getting whipped for it.

Peter quickly got up off the floor and ran to the door and yanked viciously at the barred window as he kicked on the door. **"LET ME OOOOUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT!! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET- ME- OUT!!"** Peter screamed hysterically as he yanked the bars and his body twisted left and right as he tried to rip the door off its hinges, but alas, he had no power.

"**AHHHHH!!"** Peter hollered in frustration and pounded the door with his fists…..

Hook raised his brows and looked at Arizael, the look on his face was of pure disrespect as he shook his head. "No…you haven't tamed him at all, what have you been doing with him down here? Its been about a month now…." Hook trailed off as Arizael seethed. "Why _do_ you have him locked down here?" Hook asked as he was truly puzzled, he didn't remember her explaining what exactly she wanted with the brat anyway.

"That's none of your business Hook, plus you know Peter's extremely resilient!!." Arizael spat, she was truly embarrassed.

"Oh but you said you tamed him…so you either lied or he had you fooled…..it's a shame either way." Hook taunted rudely then puffed at his pipe.

Arizael barred her teeth as she had to control herself from ripping Hooks head off. "You know whats a shame??

"What?" Hook answered angrily as he sat upright in his chair, he looked as if he was ready to pounce.

"You Captain James Hook! You! Ive created a flawless plan and because of your carless ness it is falling apart!

Hooks brows went up. "My carlessness?" He asked in shock and anger as he cluched his chest.

"Yes! I told you what the cost of his power was! And now I'm sure all of Neverland is looking for the brat!"

"Let them look!" Hook spat, for he really couldent defend himself, he was selfish and he knew it.

"Shut the hell up and get your men, we have a Wendy to worry about." Arizael spat as she wringed her hands anxiously and resumed her pacing.

"Relax, she had no way to Neverland, I fixed…." Hook trailed off as he remembered the pink fairy. "Come to think of it…." Hook paused.

"What? What did you fix, what are you saying?" Arizael impatiently pushed.

"She will find a way to Neverland, those fairies at the Gardens betrayed me." Hook informed. "They will help her get to Neverland…….." Hook had a thought regarding Peter, but he kept it to himself…"I need to see Pan right now." Hook finished and stood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy sped down the highway weaving in and out of cars in an desperate attempt to get to Kingsten Gardens……...

Peter was furious as he paced the dungeon and his eyes fell on the various light bulbs that were hanging within. "Why isn't she coming, why isn't she here?" He said aloud as he thought about connecting with her. "I wonder if I can…." Peter trailed off as he had an idea. He walked over to the light bulb and grabbed it and drained the energy from it as he closed his eyes. "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, Wendy…..." He repeated over and over until his voice began to echo as he concentrated on connecting with her while awake.

Neverland began to quake again but much more violently this time, so much so, that huge chunks of it broke off into space, but the pieces had a purpose, and its purpose was to alert Wendy. For Neverland is very much alive and has thoughts and feelings as well, it is also very aware of Wendy's importance to Peter and the fact that Hook is impersonating him. Yet Neverland has no idea where Peter is because it can only feel Hook.

The wormhole that hovered deep in the forest grew bigger and bigger until it consumed a large part of Neverland. Once it opened itself up, Nowhereland could clearly be seen right on the other side of it. Enormous black birdlike creatures flew into Neverland, and out stepped a few raggedly men with their heads downcast, and their clothes hung off of them like dirty strands as they dragged their feet deeper and deeper into Neverland's frozen forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy continued to speed down the freeway weaving in and out of cars when suddenly she heard her name echoing in her mind. "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, Wendy…." Wendy gasped. "Peter?' She called aloud.

"What? What's wrong dear?" Mary asked but was ignored. Wendy slammed her foot on the gas and flashes of Peter standing in the dungeon came before her eyes and it was as if she was actually there for a second, then she returned to driving.

Wendy gasped again as her breathing picked up.

"Wendy, watch your driving! Are you ok? Do you need me to drive?!" Mary cried as she gripped the armrest.

"No, there's no time to stop, Peter needs me, we have to get to Neverland!." Wendy cried.

SCREEECH!!

Wendy swerved hard as she almost ran into another vehicle but kept up her speed.

Up ahead, about 20 car lengths, a huge chunk of ice landed in the middle of the freeway and the vehicles swirved violently as they dodged it, but two vehicles slammed into the wall.

"Oh my goodness!" Mary cried and Wendy looked on wide eyed.

"Ahhhh!" Mary screamed as a chunk of ice with pixy dust trailing it crossed their path and landed in the wind shield of the vehicle next to them.

Gasp! It's not yet winter…." Wendy breathed and Mary tuned in the radio.

Reports of ice and hail were heard on the news station cited in different areas of Bloomsbury.

"WENDY" Peter called and Wendy's eyes rolled back and her head fell back as she relinquished control of the vehicle and fell asleep.

"Ahhhhh! Wendy!" Mary cried as she grabbed the wheel and suddenly a huge chunk of ice, the size of a compact car, slammed into her lane and the SUV collided with it head on.

**BOOM!!**

And the vehicle went up into the air………..

Wendy was outside of the dungeon door and somehow she knew Peter was inside so she opened it and stepped in.

"Gasp!" Wendy's eyes fell on Peter's form; he was leaning up against the wall.

"Wendy!!" Peter cried, his face full of excitement and she ran up to him and captured him in a loving embrace and he returned it.

Wendy showered his face with kisses. "Oh Peter I was so worried about you, I've tried desperately to get to Neverland, but Hook turned the fairies against us and Ive yet to see the lost boys again so there was no way for me to get there…."Wendy blurted all in one breath then trailed off from her babbling and kissing and quickly realized where she was.

"How did I get here?"

"I bought you here, I was wondering what kept you…..I can't believe the fairies believed him….you need to get to Black Eagle and merge with him". Peter informed.

"What? Are you serious?" Wendy cried, "Isn't there another way?"

"No, you need much power to get us out of here, you have to save Nibs and Clara too, and Arizael is not going to let you out easily." Peter said.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't know where I am, and I cannot fly…."

Their gazes lingered for a few moments as Peter tried to come up with something but then a strange smell filled his nostrils and he began to sniff the air……….

The SUV hit the ice head on and the vehicle flew in the air…

SWOOSH

And landed upside down. CRASH!! And all the glass blew out as the vehicle slid down the road. The vehicle behind them had no time to react so it ran into the bolder of ice and it went into the air as well, then landed and flipped a few times down the free way and a wave of chaos quickly erupted.

Good Samaritans and onlookers ran to aid the occupants of the vehicles while other crashes were taking place. There was another vehicle accident a few feet behind Wendy which left the vehicle lying on its side with the tire spinning.

Wendy was out cold hanging upside down from her seat, her legs were trapped and she was also seat belted. Mary groaned as she came to and immediately screamed and turned to Wendy.

"Wendy!!" She cried as she unfastened her seat belt and tried to unfasten Wendy's but it was jammed. Blood streamed from both women's heads and scratches and such were evident from the glass. Two men ran over to them, one on Wendy's side, and the other on Mary's side.

They opened both the doors. "Are you alright ma'am?" One man asked."

"Yes but my daughter, please get my daughter." Mary pleaded as the man pulled her out of the vehicle.

"My daughter!" Mary cried.

"He'll get her." The man assured as he rushed her off.

"She's stuck!" The other man yelled as he tried to pull Wendy out. "Her legs are trapped, I can't get her out and gasoline is leaking!!" He cried and the man who had Mary left her and ran to assist him as the cops flooded on to the scene. One ran to Mary and two ran to her SUV, while the others dispersed to help the other people.

Mary tried to run to the SUV but the cop caught her by the arm. "Easy lady." He said.

"Let go of me my daughter is in there! Let me go!!" Mary cried fighting with the officer.

"They will get her out calm down please, you're not going to help this way." He said as Mary twisted and pulled away but he held on tight.

All of the men were screaming and waiving for everyone to get away and one ran up to Mary…

"Ma'am, we tried but she is trapped and gas is leaking we must get you to safety!" The cop reasoned.

Mary screamed in horror as she tried desperately to break free. The SUV lay upside down and gas was leaking out of it and trailed down to the vehicle that laid on its side a few feet behind……..

"I smell something…it smell like….like….like gas." Peter said wide eyed.

"Gas?!" Wendy cried.

"What were you doing?' Peter blurted wide eyed as they both quickly realized the answer.

"I was driving!!" Wendy screamed and Peter gripped the wall and wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close.

"Open yourself and take my power." Peter quickly instructed.

"I don't know how!." Wendy screamed

"Just take it!!" Peter spat, for there was no time to explain.

Wendy held on to Peter and pushed her body against his and thought about absorbing him as she relaxed, then her body seemed to know exactly what to do.

Peter gasped as he opened himself up and allowed her to take what little power he had gained. Wendy's body began to flicker and go transparent and their minds connected and reached the scene of the accident……….

"Ahhhh!! Mary screamed as the car that lay behind Wendy's caught on fire as did the gasoline and the flames quickly flew to Wendy's vehicle…

"AHHHHHHH!!" Mary screamed hysterically as other onlookers joined her while the cops held her back.

Wendy gasped as she came to and opened her eyes and they were as green as ever, she looked around and tried to free herself but to no avail, that's when the sound of her mothers voice came booming in her ears.

She looked at her mother and their eyes locked and Mary went hysterical as the flames caught on to the back of her vehicle. Wendy's body was quickly outlined by bright green light and the fire consumed her vehicle.

The SUV quickly exploded and was thrown up into the air from the force and everyone screamed and retreated from the wreckage, save for Mary who kept her eyes on the vehicle.

As the vehicle descended a large flaming fireball shot out of the vehicle and spun upwards into the air. The fire that was around the energy ball went out to reveal Wendy encased within, curled up in the fetal position spinning rapidly with green light around it as it shot up into the sky.

Wendy's body disappeared from Peter and he gasped as he collapsed to his hands and knees. He kept his eyes shut tight and concentrated on flying Wendy to Neverland.

Mary had immediately calmed down as she knew somehow Peter saved her daughter.

Wendy was still curled in the fetal position, encased in that ball of green light. It shot out of the earths atomosphere, zipped through space and right to Neverland with ease. For there was no barrier to break!!

Peter dropped down on his belly as his nose bled profusely and blood leaked from his ears as pressure filled his skull. He could see Wendy and he could see the tree house covered in snow and right before he ran out of energy he dropped her into the snow on top of the tree house and he passed out.

POOF!

Wendy fell into about five feet of snow and the energy ball released her and quickly dissipated. Wendy was awe struck as she stood in the hole of snow and looked around. "Wooowwwww." She breathed aloud and quickly shivered for the cold began to cut right through her bones. She flew straight up and hovered over the snow as she tried to remember exactly where the entrance was, she tried her luck a spot and dove into the snow and for once she found it with no trouble. She moved the snow around so she could have room and she grabbed the latch and pulled up the door and jumped down the chute.

Black Eagle was sitting in Peter's chair patiently waiting when Wendy landed in the main area.

Here blue eyes fell on fiery yellow and her mouth dropped as she was caught by surprise.

"It's about time you came." Black Eagle said flatly as his brows furrowed. He quickly stood and the very look on his face scared her stupid. Wendy took a step back but he smiled fiercely and zipped up to her but kept going. He swooshed right in front of her and up the chute, and dragged her body in his black wake.

"Ahhh!" Wendy cried out in terror as her body was sucked up behind him and flown to who knows where at break neck speed.

They landed on the icy shore, the force of there arrival blew the snow back so they now stood in a small clearing.

Black Eagle was standing with his back to her then he quickly turned around with a smile on his face. "You know what you came here to do, so why did you try to run?"

"Um Um…Um…" Wendy stammered but lacked the words to say.

"Come on, we don't have much time…" Black Eagle said as he walked up on her and Wendy swallowed. "Will this hurt?" She asked.

"No, but if you don't do as I say, it may kill you…so relax." He said as he grabbed her shoulders.

Black Eagle looked into Wendy's ice blue eyes. "I wont hurt you…Peter needs you….I need you…..were going to die of despair if you don't get us out….Peter's will to live is weak." Black Eagle rasped as he stared into Wendy's eyes.

Wendy stared at him and as her eyes studied him tears began to fall…..oh how he was the splitting image of Peter, save for the black hair and yellow eyes, but he was part of Peter, just the dark side of him.

Black Eagle took a step closer and he was so close, the tips of their noses touched. "Trust me." He breathed gently in effort to calm her down.

Wendy became lost in the intensity of his close proximity and she submitted. "I trust you."

Black Eagle quickly grabbed her by the waist and Wendy's breath hitched. He then walked around her, his hands glided across her middle and he stood behind her, keeping his hands on her waist.

Black Eagle leaned in and pressed his cheek against hers. "Just relax, and let it happen, don't try to stop it…..it may feel strange." He breathed and Wendy nodded.

"You can breath you know." Black Eagle said in regards to the breath she was holding and Wendy started to breathe wildly.

Black Eagle slowly ran one hand around her waist and pressed it firmly against her lower belly, Wendy gasped and shivered for she felt very uncomfortable. His other traveled slowly up her body, over her chest and rested around her jawline and Wendy gasped again and her heart began to race.

"Just let it happen…" Black Eagle whispered soothingly for he enjoyed ever second of it, open yourself to me and let me in." He instructed as he rubbed his cheek against her cheek. "Merging is a very intimate process."

Wendy relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes as she gave him her trust. He turned her head to the side a bit and tilted her head back so he could access her mouth.

Black Eagle covered her lips with his and slid his tongue in her mouth as he held her tight. They kissed in this way for a while until he was absolutely certain that she was calm, and when she was, he became transparent until he was a cloud of black smoke and he stepped into her body slowly.

Wendy,s body grew rigid as she felt his frigid presence merge with her, but she remained calm. Some of the smoke went into her mouth while his entire body was absorbed into hers as Wendy inhaled.

As Wendy inhaled she began to transform. Wendy's brunette tresses began to turn black starting from root to tip, her skin became pale and blue veins streaked her face here and there, as well as the rest of her body.

Her clothes changed from the simple sweat suit to a black leather corset type top, lined with bones to support her fragile frame, tight black leather pants, and knee high boots with a three inch heel.

Her hair tied itself into a high pony tail and she became heavily armed with a holster with Peter's sword in the back, vines around her arms with blades attached, a belt about her waist with all kinds of weapons, vines and blades on both thighs and the silver sai's attached to each boot. To compliment her get-up was a set of leather gloves that came up to her elbows, they had holes going up the forearms- for that we will get into later.

Once the transformation was complete she exhaled and set her head straight then snapped her eyes open, and they were fiery yellow. Wendy felt his power flow through her and she never felt more alive, she felt invincible.

Wendy's mouth began to move and Black Eagle's voice came out. "Now I am in control of your body, but there will be times where you will be able to take over, but don't do anything without checking with me first, I don't want you to get hurt."

Black Eagle continued through Wendy's mouth. "We must work together, but don't worry about how to fight or use this power, just go with it, relax….and enjoy the ride…" He finished and Wendy smiled in agreement, balled up her fists and shot off with such force the sand crumbled where she stood.

She rocketed at breakneck speed towards the Black Castle. The cold no longer an issue as this new found power of hers made her immune to it.

Wendy slammed straight into the wall of the Black Castle…

BOOOM!!

And kept her fists straight out in front of her, as she dove through the floors without hesitation.

Wendy tore through each level with ease as if tearing through tissue paper until she reached the cave that lead deep into the belly of the Black Castle.

She shot through the cave and was emptied out into the original room where Peter had lost his essence and she dove straight into the pit where they threw Peter in.

The pit was filled halfway with that black tar like substance but it didn't faze her, she held her breath, closed her eyes and dove through it and came busting out of the door and fell into the pool that was under the waterfall.

She stood and allowed the water to wash the nasty substance off of her when suddenly she heard the sounds of many, many clicking tongues.

"Vampires….or something…" Wendy rasped, her voice a mixture of her own and Black Eagle. She quickly pulled Peter's sword out of her holster and stepped out of the pool, her pupils dilated as her eyes scanned the dimly lit cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter was laying on his belly in the dungeon when the door suddenly opened and Arizael stepped in. Peter lazily looked up with his eyes only and saw her come in, then Nibs, Clara and Billy Jukes.

They all came in and lined up against the wall. Peter didn't bother to get up until he saw the nefarious Captain Hook step in, with the most evil look on his face to date.

Arizael opened her mouth to speak but Hook rudely spoke over her, he had no intentions on letting her direct the situation, for he had a hidden agenda in mind.

"Oh Pan, you don't have to get up for me." Hook said as he walked up to Peter. Peter pushed himself up on all fours, but he couldn't get to his feet fast enough, his body was completely and utterly drained from saving Wendy and giving her everything he had left in him to get her to Neverland.

Hook was already upon him. "You look tired Pan, let me give you a fist." He superficially offered and snatched Peter up by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Ahhh" Peter grunted as he tried to pry Hooks hand off of him.

Hook didn't choke Peter, he just held him up against the wall by his throat as he glared at him and he snickered. "You look so weak Pan, not the Pan I'm used to." Hook taunted and Peter sneered but kept up his futile attempt to free himself.

"It has been bittersweet running around in your skin. Bitter and disgusting at how I had to degrade myself, to reduce my IQ to that of an imbasil." Hook spat. "To play an insolent youth such as yourself is downright repulsive….."

"I don't understand how you subject youself to such abuse from this world, I couldent let your Neverland suck me dry of _my_ power, yet I'd hate to see it go, for earth has no place for me anymore….so I think I'll leave that part up to you."

Peter barred his teeth at Hooks insulting remarks. "You should have never tried to be me Codfish any dummy would know there can only be one Pan." Peter retorted. "And its because of you Neverland is dying!!" Peter spat angrily.

Hook snickered and got nose to nose with Peter. "Even in your severely fragile state, you still have the gall to insult me." Hook spat ant turned his head to the side and addressed Arizael. "No…he's not broken….he's not broken at all…but I'll break him….physically." Hook said then turned and slammed his other fist into Peter's stomach and released him and Peter fell flat on his face and moaned then coughed up blood.

Hook took a few steps back as he held his hands out to the side. "Not the same Pan at all, just a shadow of your formal self." He taunted and Peter didn't move. Hook turned and regarded everyone then looked back at Peter. "I have come to a realization….my power is on the line as well as my eternal youth, and the only way to preserve it…" Hook announced loudly. "_Is to take your life_."

End Chapter.

**Please review. As I said, this chapter had to be broken in two. What he heck possessed me into thinking I could squeeze all this action into one chapter? The continuation will drive you all crazy, that is my goal. I can't give you any snippets, I just cant!! But getting to Peter will not be easy and Hook is about done with Peter and he is ready to kill him, will she make it in time?? Please review!! **


	11. Rusted n Weatherd Barely HoldingTogether

**Chapter 11: Rusted n Weathered-Barely holding together**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and adds now….this chapter is deep. Please review... if ur pissed, just PM me. Here it is………I was listening to creed while was writing this...Weatherd and One last breath.**

Wendy shot through the cave and was emptied out into the original room where Peter had lost his essence and she dove straight into the pit where they threw Peter in.

The pit was filled halfway with that black tar like substance but it didn't faze her, she held her breath, closed her eyes and dove through it, and came busting out of the door and fell into the pool that was under the waterfall.

She stood and allowed the water to wash the nasty substance off of her when suddenly she heard the sounds of many, many clicking tongues.

"Vampires….or something…" Wendy rasped, her voice a mixture of her own and Black Eagle's. She quickly pulled Peter's sword out of her holster and stepped out of the pool, her pupils dilated as her eyes scanned the dimly lit cave.

A dark form growled and shifted in the corner then lunged in the air at Wendy. She swung Peter's heavy sword above her head and sliced the beast in two.

Immediately four of those grotesque beasts from the cave Peter and Clara crept through, pounced on her, seemingly out of no where, and with great speed.

Wendy cut her eyes to the side where two beasts were the closest and she swung the sword around wildly and lopped off heads and torso's. She spun and swung her arm in an arc motion and tore through the other two beasts and then chaos erupted.

More beasts poured out of the darkness and quickly crowded the small room. Wendy turned and bolted down the dark tunnel, the beasts in tow.

Her boots slammed into the wet rocky ground and her heel almost got caught in between the rocks. She decided to run along the wall as she put the sword back in its holster and kept going.

The grotesque sounds of the beasts grew louder and louder as many were behind her. Wendy turned the corner and continued running along the wall until she was intercepted by two beasts that leapt out of an opening and ran into her side.

WHAM!!

"Ahhh!" Wendy cried as her body was slammed into the wall by the weight of two gnarling beasts.

Wendy grit her teeth and quickly turned on her back, as she held up her forearm, metal came out and wrapped around it right before a beast sank its teeth into it.

"RAAAHHH!" The beast growled as it bit the metal but it didn't want to let go. Wendy jabbed the other beast in the face with her other fist and kneed the beast that was latched on to her arm and they both fell back.

Wendy rolled off the wall just in time to miss a fist that tried to slam down on her.

WHAM!

Wendy quickly snatched the dagger off her arm and flung it at the beast, the blade impaled itself into the creature's eye socket and it shrilled.

A wave of beasts leapt at her all at once.

Wendy flew backwards, her fists quickly went into ablaze of white, and as she crossed her arms, white light came out of them and created a barrier in front of her as she flew back.

The beasts ran into her barrier and then it fell and Wendy barely had time to get away, she couldent even turn around lest she be swallowed up. So she kept flying backwards and shooting large power balls at the flood of beasts, they were so aggressive that she could only maintain a few inches of space between herself and the ravaging creatures.

"There's so many of them!" Wendy said as it seemed the more she shot at them the more they multiplied. But they actually died and more just trampled over the dead in a determined attempt to rip her apart.

Wendy flew back so fast she ran into the door of the main room of Arizaels lair and knocked it off its hinges…

CRASH!

She quickly curled up into a ball and back flipped into the air as the beasts snatched at her. She rested on the ceiling, upside down in a crouched position panting.

"I had no idea, there's- Ahhh!" Wendy screamed as she was impaled in the side by a spear a beast threw at her, she never saw it coming. She ripped it out, twirled it around and threw it back at the beast and it landed right in its throat and came out the back of its neck.

"We have to keep moving." Black Eagle said through her mouth as the wound closed up. Wendy flipped off the ceiling, and as she was in the air she snatched off the batons that Slighty had made for Nibs and twirled them around. The chains with the blades at each end emerged and spun wildly around her creating somewhat of a barrier around her.

Beasts lunged at her and were cut into shreds as she kept the chains spinning.

Wendy landed on the ground and was surrounded and they just kept coming and coming.

She twirled the batons and hacked away at whatever came at her, she moved so fast that nothing could touch her.

"There coming out of the woodwork…like roaches, there holding us up." Black Eagle spoke through her mouth.

"Cant you just blast them with something?" Wendy spoke out of her mouth as well.

"There's too many, we need to save our power for the real challenge….Arizael and Hook." Black Eagle answered then Wendy dodged a chair that she saw coming at her from the corner of her eye.

As soon as she stood upright she was met with a fist in the face.

WHAM!

And the beast knocked her on her back and they came at her like a body of rushing water. Wendy clenched her teeth and held her hands out in front of her and quickly created a barrier and they all piled on top of it.

"Ahhhhh!" Wendy hollered as she shot an enormous amount of energy out of her body and it tore through the beasts and blew their corpses off of her.

Wendy flipped up right and a warewolf was already upon her. It snapped its jaws at her face and she leaned back just in the nick of time.

SNAP!!

And snatched Peter's sword out of the holster while she was leaning back, she came upright and swung the thing in front of her and severed the creature from the chest up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook took a few steps back as he held his hands out to the side. "Not the same Pan at all, just a shadow of your former self." He said and Peter didn't move. Hook turned and regarded everyone then looked back at Peter. "I have come to a realization….my power and eternal youth is on the line, and the only way to preserve it…" Hook announced loudly. "_Is to take your life_."

Hook finished in a deadly tone, the hatred dripped off of every word and Peter laboriously pushed himself up on all fours.

Hook walked up to Peter and kicked him in the stomach again and Peter fell and screamed through grit teeth, for the pain was too much for him.

"Give me the crystal." Hook roared wildly as he towered over Peter.

"Its not yours to take!" Arizael interrupted calmly but she didn't expect Hook to spaz out on her….

Hook snapped his head towards her. "Shut up wench! You have no part in this- this is between me…. _and him_!" Hook barked.

Arizael's brows furrowed and she sneered evily. "As a matter of fact I do! He's mine and so is the crystal, BOTH crystals!" She bellowed. "I only bought you down here to punish him, but I see your have a different agenda!!." Arizael spat.

Hook ignored her and crouched down and grabbed a handful of Peter's hair from the back of his head and yanked him to his knees and held his head back.

Peter grunted and stared evilly at Hook. "I'll never give you the crystal….never!" Peter retorted through grit teeth.

"Oh but you will, or I will rip it out of you." Hook said as he tightened his grip on Peter's hair and Peter pursed his lips and blinked. "I have your essence and your power, and you body right now is…..quite human." Hook spat and fear gripped Peter.

Arizael had about enough and she stormed over to Hook. "Get off of him!" She demanded wildly as she approached but Hook sneered, released Peter, got up to his feet and viciously back handed her.

The impact was so great due to his brute strength, her body was sent flying into the wall, where she got stuck in the indentation.

WHAM!!

Neither Billy Jukes nor Nibs came to her aid. Clara stood by watching, her chest heaving as she feared for Peter's life.

Hook dropped to his knees beside Peter, who sat back on his heels with his head hung low, and grabbed his hair and yanked his head back again.

Hook smiled evilly into Peter's face. "Who would have ever thought I could be so cunning….this is the best plan I have ever made, where I will triumph in the end." Hook rasped as he looked into Peter's face, then his eyes fell on Peter's bloody mouth.

The sight of Peter's blood immediately made Hooks stomach growl and Hook was traumatized for a moment. Led by nothing but the thirst for blood Hook ran his fingers over Peter's bloody mouth, then stuck his fingers in his own mouth and sucked off the blood. Peter cringed and quickly encircled Hooks wrist and tried to pry Hook's hand out of his hair.

"Emmmm. You taste so sweet Pan….like apple pie with cinnamon….lots of it." Hook said as he savored the taste. "Get off of me." Peter demanded as he ceased his futile attempt of freeing himself.

The corner of Hooks mouth went up a bit as he bought his mouth within inches of Peter's and Peter turned his head away as much as Hook would allow, and pursed his lips tight he felt around the ground for a rock while Hook went on….

Hook twisted Peter's head and set it back the way it was, and he kept his face eerily close as he spoke. "It's a shame to have to waste your life…." Hook said simply and his breath puffed in Peter's face and he felt like he was going to choke on his own vomit as he felt it form in his throat.

Hook smirked as he knew Peter was utterly disgusted, he had no intentions on capturing his lips, but he enjoyed the fact that Peter feared he would. "Why don't you become my cabin boy….Smee would just love to have his way with you, I can see it in his eyes every time your near, and every time I'm in your skin….to tie you to his bed and plunder you repeatedly, as does Cookson and some others of my crew."

Peter barred his teeth and grunted through them to make his disgust known, but he wouldn't dare open his mouth with Hook that close.

Hook went on… "It's been a while since they had a cabin boy and they've wanted you ever since they first laid eyes on you……seriously Pan…"

Peter grunted as if he was holding back a bucket of vomit in his mouth and then he found a rock and swung it at Hooks face.

POW!!

"OW!" Hook cried and released Peter as he fell on his side. Peter crawled away and Hook began to cackle. Peter stood and looked at everyone else but no one moved, Clara stood against the wall crying. Arizael was just beginning to stir, but still Jukes and Nibs did not help her, they were too consumed with the action between Hook and Peter.

Hook stood as well and Peter turned to him and kept hold of the rock.

Hook morphed into Peter and Peter gasped as he looked at a mirror image of himself, green eyes and all. Peter (Hook) smiled as he circled Peter like a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

"Shocking isn't it?" Peter-Hook asked as he kept up his arrogant smile. "And the answer is….YES! And she didn't even know who I really was…..until it was too late." Peter (Hook) taunted as he cracked a fanged smile.

Peter pursed his lips and looked his enemy up and down; Peter (Hook) looked crazy, with his pale skin, blue veins, red pupils and blazing green eyes.

Suddenly, Peter felt drawn to Peter-Hook just like he felt drawn to the light bulbs….his body detected his essence in him, and wanted it.

Peter-Hook smiled and he opened his mouth to speak but grunted instead, as he unwillingly staggered towards Peter.

Peter quickly stretched out his hand towards Peter-Hook's chest and Peter-Hook's body began to distort, and it became a mixture of Peter and Hook. "Ah what the devil…." Peter-Hook cried.

"Emmm" Peter grunted as he balled up his fist and began walk backwards.

"No!"

"Emmm.. give it to me!" Peter rasped through barred teeth as his eyes were in slits. Peter strained to pull his essence out of Hook, the veins in his forehead and neck began to pulsate as his face became flushed.

"Nooo! You-cannot-have-it!" Peter-Hook rasped his voice a mixture of Hook and Pan and he began to fight back, and suck the essence back into him.

Peter gasped as he was too weak to retract his essence and Hook was winning. "Ahhhhhh!" Peter strained then opened his hand and a white light was in his palm and it began to suck his essence out of Hook. Green light emitted from Hook as his body continued to distort, and it was slowly absorbed into Peter's hand as Peter's nose began to bleed.

"Ahjhhyhh!" Hook screamed as he was now in his own body but still fought against Peter, for he still had half of his essence as they both stretched the green light between

Arizael finally awoke and pulled herself out of the wall and her eyes grew wide at the sight of them. "He can't have his essence back he'll tear this place apart!" Arizael said to herself then she snapped her hand towards Peter and shot a thick red bolt at him.

"ZZZZZTTTTTT!!

Peter shrieked as the bolt through him into the wall, and his essence flew back into Hook and Hook wore his skin once more.

Peter's body slumped down the wall as the side of his face rested against the it, he opened his mouth and gasped, then he cut his eyes at Arizael. "What- the-HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Peter exclaimed wide eyed, he was livid.

Peter-Hook quickly snapped his head in Arizaels direction. "Thank you b—h" He blurted then shot another energy ball at her, she leaned to the side and zipped up to him and punched him in the chest.

WHAM!

Peter-Hooks body jerked back a bit from the blow as he threw his head back.

"AH-HA HA HA HA HA!" Peter-Hook cackled then quickly head butted her then blew her back.

Her body collided with the wall again and she quickly stood.

"Your no match for me woman….I have Pan's power and I know how to use it! Don't push me!" Peter-Hook spat and surprisingly Arizael stood still as she racked her brain for her next attack.

Peter (Hook) raised his eyebrows then snapped his head in Peter's direction. "As I said, you are weak…..a shadow of your former self." Peter-Hook spat then cleared his throat and straightened his clothes. He wore that ole pirate outfit, the white collar shirt and with the tight black pants etc.

"In regards to what I said earlier…..you don't look surprised…. not surprised at how I entered that hot, wet, tight p—y of hers." Peter (Hook) emphasized as he walked up on Peter.

Peter(Hook's) remark infuriated Peter and he shakily got to his feet and clenched his fists as he seethed and Peter-Hook continued on.

"Ahh I see why you fuss over her, so beautiful, so firm, so luscious. I'd love to have a go at her in my own body….so I can ravage her depths with my own snake and make her take all of it until it hurts as I stretch her insides." Peter Hook smiled savagely and suddenly Peter hit him in the face with the rock, but Alas!! The rock crumbled on impact and Peter-Hooks face did not budge, and by reflex Peter-Hook backhanded Peter and knocked him back to the floor.

"Uhhhh" Peter hissed as he fell on his side and quickly rolled away. "Your just a wanna be Hook, it's a shame you had to steal my essence because of your own lack of personality, you're a sorry excuse for a pirate." Peter spat.

Peter-Hook morphed into his own body and ran up to him and caught him while he was on his back. Hook bent over and grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt with one hand, and by the front of his pants with the other, hoisted him up and ran him into the wall.

WHAM!

"Ahhh!" Peter screamed and coughed.

"Enough! Give me the crystal NOW!!" Hook spat as he never let him go. Hook picked him up again and ran to gain momentum, then slammed Peter's tender body into the rock floor, painfully knocking the wind out of him again.

WHAM!!

Peter's mouth snapped open but he lacked the breath to scream. Peter curled up as he clenched his eyes shut as Hook pressed his weight down on him. Peter pursed his lips and blood oozed out the side of his mouth because his mouth was filled with it.

Hook released him and Peter rolled on his side away from Hook, curled up in the fetal position as he wrapped his arms around himself and spit out the blood.

Hook gasped and knelt down behind him. "Today is the day you die pan….today." Hook said.

"You **will not** kill him! You can't even kill him you traitorous bastard- Nibs! Jukes!" Arizael called and the two boys lunged at Hook but Hook's eyes went into a green blaze and he swung his arm out and created a barrier and knocked the boys into the wall.

WHAM!!

Arizael shot a power ball at the field but it did not break, Nibs got up and joined her and they attacked it viciously and it still did not fall.

Peter had crawled away but Hook growled and lept on his back and sank his teeth into his neck, Peter opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out and Hook drank his blood greedily as he kept a firm grip on Peter's hair.……….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy was fighting her way through the many beasts that Arizael had at the ready when her body jerked and stiffened. "Emmm!" Wendy grunted and gasped as she staggered a few steps back, barely missing a blow from a beast that was in front of her. She bent over a bit and lunged backwards and up to the ceiling so she could collect herself.

"I feel like I'm being drained, what's wrong?" Wendy croaked.

"Time is running out, something is biting Peter, we have to get through these beasts." Wendy replied in Black Eagle's voice as she panted and looked around for a quick strategy.

Wendy gasped in pain and dropped from the ceiling. Her eyes went into a blaze of fire as well as her palms and she shot thick flames of fire at the beasts to clear the way. She quickly spun and threw the flames at the beasts, they caught on fire, screamed, wailed then died.

Wendy bolted to the other side of Arizael's main room and ran down the tunnel, she could feel where Peter was and she leapt in the air and zipped through the tunnels.

**RAHHHHHH! **

Out of nowhere came that enormous beast crashing through the wall. It knocked Wendy out of the air, her body slammed on the rocky ground and the beast almost crushed her.

Wendy rolled under the beast and stood, the beast kept moving and tore through the side of the wall.

Wendy shook off the pain, turned and continued down the tunnel and she heard the beast on the other side of the wall, as soon as she accelerated the beast blew through the wall and cut her off, Wendy back flipped up on the ceiling and her entire back was grazed by the sharp bones that stuck out of its huge arm.

"Ahhhh!" Wendy screamed as she dropped from the ceiling and landed in a crouching position, the beast now blocked her, Peter was right on the other side of the wall and more of those vampire/werewolf beasts piled up behind her and Wendy's vision blurred….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook ripped away from Peter's neck and pulled him up on to his feet and held him by the shoulders.

"Give me the crystal or I will rip it out of you, I'll not ask again!" Hook bellowed wildly but Peter didn't answer.

Hook shook Peter but still got no answer."Now I will take what _is _rightfully mine and you….you will meet your end." Hook said evilly as Peter's head rolled around because he was barely coherent.

Hook gripped Peter's shoulder with one hand then morphed into him and quickly slammed his Hook into Peter's belly and Peter snapped out of it and screamed as his knees buckled. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Peter-Hook wrapped his other arm around Peter's back as Peters body fell into his and he held him close. Peter-Hooks hook returned to an operable hand as he felt around Peter's insides for the crystal.

"Where is it?" Hook demanded as he looked into Peter's delirious face. Peter wheezed and grabbed Hooks wrist and tried to pull his hand out of him, but he couldn't put forth the effort. Peter's eyes rolled back as his head flopped to the side.

"Ahhhh!" Arizael screamed as she pounded on the force field and it began to flutter, for Hooks attention was on more…….important things.

Nibs froze in his place and just stood there as his eyes beheld the carnage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy immediately gagged and put her hands out to the side and created a force field around her but it quickly began to weaken as the beasts pounded on it. The large on in front of her rammed it repeatedly with its head, while the others threw their bodies on to it repeatedly.

Wendy violently spit blood as she dropped to her knees then threw her head back and gasped in pain.

"Uhhhhhhh" Wendy grunted in extreme pain, but it was Black Eagle who really felt 95 percent of it, that's when Wendy decided to take over….

"Wheeze, wheeze, don't worry, I got you." Wendy said to Black Eagle as she took over. "I think I got it now." She said as she got to her feet and spit blood.

Her eyes went into angry yellow slits, as she flexed her body and held her arms out to her sides. Blades extended out of her forearms, three six inch blades on each arm. She opened her hands and the silver sais flew into them and she held them with an underhand grip. She crouched down on the floor and positioned her body in a sprint position with her arms in back of her.

The force field dropped and Wendy shot off with great speed, possibly the fastest she has ever moved….

She shot off towards the enormous beast as she crossed her arms in front of her and spun as she dived right into its center mass. The beasts that was behind her were blown back 20 feet from the force of her take off.

All of her blades cut through the beast like a knife through butter, her entire body ripped through it and she came out of the beasts back and Wendy went right through the wall.

BOOM!!--.

It was as if time slowed down….Wendy, who was covered in blood and guts, came right through the wall and while in mid air she quickly flipped forward as she threw her sai's towards Hook and the blades in her forearms retracted.

WIZZZ!!

The blades flew right at Peter-Hook's evil face--He turned slowly just in time to see the tip of the blades. They impaled him, on went in his eye and suck out the back of his head. The other lodged itself in his throat and stuck out the other side of his neck.

The force made Peter-Hook's body bend to the side--Wendy's body had unraveled while she was in mid air, and she turned to the side and scissor kicked him in the face with her three inch heels so hard, the impact ripped him away from Peter and slammed into the wall, which was 10 feet away.

KA POW--WHAM!

Peter's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he dropped to his knees then fell on his side.

Wendy landed with her back to Peter….

"Nibs heal him!" Arizael screamed hysterically and Nibs ran to Peter and quickly pressed his hand over the enormous wound and Peter clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

Clara ran and dropped to her knees on the other side of Peter and quickly tore off her shirt and pressed it on his bloody neck.

Wendy cut her eyes at Nibs, Peter and Clara and saw that Nibs was healing him and with that she was satisfied. She then turned her attention to Arizael.

"You f—kin b—h!! What are you?!" Arizael spat as she extended her claws.

Wendy's eyes fell on her claws as she didn't move. "I'll take over now." Black Eagle rasped quietly between Wendy's teeth and Wendy relinquished control of her body.

Wendy's pupils dilated to the max until all that could be seen was black with a bright yellow outline. Darkness streaked around her eyes and she looked bad as hell.

Nibs was expending a great amount of his power as he tried to heal Peter, but the wound was severe and it took great time and effort on his part. Peter lay limp in Nibs arms as he wheezed horribly. His eyes were closed but he could feel Wendy's presence and hear everything around him and he hoped Wendy could get them out. The thought of Nibs fighting against her troubled him and he knew it would not be easy.

"Wendy you b—h! You will not have him!" Arizael spat as she ran up on Wendy with her fist drawn back and Wendy emotionlessly clouted her in the chest when she got close.

WHAM!!

"Ahhh! Arizael screamed as she fell on her backside.

Wendy ran to Peter and in a flash…she grabbed Peter by his elbow with one hand and wrapped her other arm around his back. She was about to take off with him but………..

"No Wendy, you have to get Nibs and Clara out too…" Peter said weakly.

"I can't; I have to get you out _right now_." Wendy said in Black Eagles voice and began to walk off with Peter.

Wendy only got a few steps away until….

"No Wendy, if you can hear me….we cant leave without them, put me down." Peter demanded through his teeth.

Wendy's face snapped as she took control. "I hear you Peter." Wendy said then…..

"WENDY!!" Hook bellowed as he busted out of the indentation in the wall and ripped the blades out of him. Wendy snapped her head in his direction and released Peter back into Nibs arms and stood.

"What the hell are you?" Hook spat as he threw the sai's at her but Wendy snatched them out of the air and began to twirl them, and they both walked towards each other.

"An abomination, that's what she is!" Arizael cried and shot a bolt at Wendy while Hook shot a power ball at her. Wendy back flipped in the air, dodging both assaults and as soon as her boots hit the ground Hook and Arizael were in her face.

This happens very fast: Hook tried to knock her head off with his brute strength but she twirled the sai in an underhand grip, blocked his blow with her forearm, most of the impact was absorbed by the blade- while simultaneously smacking Arizaels fist away with her other blade, she then turned to the side and kicked Hook hard in the gut, knocking him back a few feet while she spun and round housed Arizael with the same leg.

Wendy threw her sai's in her boots then ran up to Nibs, her intention was not to stay and fight, but to get Peter out immediately.

"Nibs!" Arizael spat and Nibs quickly released Peter and saw Wendy approaching out the corner of his eye.

He quickly got up on one knee and lashed his arm out at the last second and hit Wendy in the stomach. She flipped over his arm as if she got clothes lined, dropped and rolled forward and quickly got to her feet.

Nibs stood and glared at Wendy through his eyebrows, his hair was wild and his long bangs hung in his face as his hazel eyes dilated to the max and then they went ablaze. Wendy pursed her lips. "So be it." She said with Black Eagle's voice.

Clara took this opportunity to drag Peter away from the action and propped him up against the wall and continued to tend to him. Peter sat and watched. "The collar Wendy! Break it!" Peter yelled weakly.

Wendy's cut her eyes at Peter then back to Nibs and her eyes went into slits as they both circled each other. "I don't have time for this Nibs." Wendy warned, then her eyes fell on his collar. Nibs flexed his body and balled up his fists.

Arizael and Hook stood as well and joined in and the three of them circled Wendy.

As always, Nibs was the first to attack, he instantly shot a bolt at Wendy and she zipped to the side, and Arizael zipped up to Wendy's side and punched her hard in the face with her brute strength.

WHAM!

"Ah" Wendy grunted as her body spun off to the side from the blow, her long pony tail flying in the air, and she almost lost her footing, then Hook caught her in a headlock but she quickly bent over and shot straight up, slamming him into the ceiling

WHAM!

Wendy dropped down and was greeted with the back of Nibs heel swinging at her, she bent backwards and dodged it and Arizael kicked her feet out from under her and she fell on her back.

Arizael rose one foot as she was getting ready to stomp on Wendy, but Wendy sat up a and blew Arizaels kneecap out with her fist.

WHAM!

"Ahhhh!" Arizael cried as she fell on her side and Nibs quickly grabbed Wendy's pony tail, wrapped it around his fist and threw her into the wall then zipped up to her and began to punch her in the ribs with all his might.

Then his fists went a blaze and Wendy blocked that blow and shot a power ball into his chest and knocked him back a few feet so she could get out of the wall.

She ran up to him and hit him with a left-right-left and Nibs body twisted to the left. He quickly used the momentum to twist back to the front and backhand her.

WHAM!

Wendy was thrown into the wall and Nibs immediately drew his arm back and swung it in an arc motion across his body and a huge arc of light emitted from his wake and shot towards her, but she held up her forearm and broke the arc then threw one of her own at him but he dropped down and it flew over him.

As soon as he got to his feet Wendy was there and she grabbed him with both hands by the straps of his holster and he grabbed her by the straps of hers and they levitated and spun then slammed into the wall on their sides,

WHAM!

Wendy quickly turned him and slammed his back into the rock wall and his collar began to spark.

"Ahh!" Nibs cried as his head fell back and Wendy viciously kneed him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him, then dropped him.

Hook ran up to her and grabbed her from behind and held her. "This ends now my beauty." Hook breathed then squeezed her little ribs tighter than tight and Wendy screamed as she clawed at his arms but he didn't let go.

Wendy's breath was cut off as Hook squeezed the life out of her and her face turned beet red as her veins raised.

She lifted her arms and the blades extended from her forearms and she threw her arms behind her and the blades went into Hooks sides and he released her as he screamed. Wendy snatched them out by crossing her arms in front of her then the blades retracted as she staggered forward then turned.

Hook staggered backwards as he healed his deep wounds then shut his mouth and morphed into Peter. "You will not win this Wendy!" Peter-Hook warned and Wendy ran up to him and they went to blows.

They swung their fists at teach other wildly and with great speed, each body took vicious blow after blow as they fought four supremacy. Peter-Hook got the last blow as he clouted her in the chest and slammed her against the wall.

They both paused as they caught their breaths and glared at each other, then closed up their cuts and healed the broken bones and went at it again.

The three of them decided to attack Wendy at the same time. Nibs shot a red energy ball at Wendy and Peter-Hook simultaneously shot a blazing green one, and Arizael shot red bolts out of both of her hands.

Wendy quickly rounded her back as she flung her arms out in front of her and instantly created a white shield in front of her, and their powers bounced off of it and ricocheted back into them.

"AHHHHHHH!!" The three of them screamed and convulsed. Wendy wildly swung her arm towards Peter-Hook and a red arc of light emitted and knocked him into the wall.

Nibs flipped upright and quickly zipped up to Wendy, barred his teeth and knocked the hell out of Wendy,

**WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!**

His flaming fist connected brutally with her face.

Wendy slammed through the wall and landed in another room with her legs flying over her head.

Arizael stood and wickedly turned her head towards Peter and Clara, and Clara gasped.

"Get up Peter!" Clara screamed as she grabbed Peter by his arm pits and pulled him upright, he screamed from the pain in his stomach as he kicked his feet so he could stand upright. Nibs never got the chance to heal him all the way. Peter was of normal weight now so she didn't strain to get him up.

Peter gasped as he watched Arizael creep evilly over to them with the most ugliest of faces. Clara pulled Peter and dragged him away but Arizael ran up on the both of them and teleported them deeper into the dungeon. She dropped them off into a room that had another deep pit in its center.

Peter and Clara leaned up against the wall and embraced each other as they gasped and panted. Their eyes looked around wildly for the witch but she was not there.

Peter-Hook sat upright and spit blood, he began to pant and look around as he felt his power fade and in seconds he was clad in his own skin.

Hook slowly stood upright, his head was pounding as was his body. He looked up and decided to there was no more he could do. Hook shot right through the ceiling and like a punk, he retreated.

Hook's boots slammed down on the deck of his ship and the crew along with the women from Prague and Dubai stood at attention.

"Aye Capn what are ye orders?" Smee bellowed.

Hook was panting and had a wild look upon his face then regained his strength and morphed into Pan. "We have to go." He said quickly then shot up in the air and snatched the pouch of fairy dust off his belt. He flew around the ship and flung the dust about and just noticed that the ocean was frozen and the ship was trapped.

The crew scrambled below because they didn't know how they were going to leave Neverland since the ocean froze around the ship.

"Capn!" Cookson bellowed.

"I know!" Peter screamed then shot huge power balls around the ship and the ice cracked and freed the ship.

The crew scrambled again as they prepared to leave but-

The ship began to rock violently as Peter was lowering down upon it and he held his position in mid air as his eyes fell on the dark horizon of NEverland.

There in the horizon was a huge worm hole and out from it, sailed an enormous black ship, black like death.

"CAPN!!" Mullins screamed and Smee echoed him.

Peter flew down and snatched Smee up and went into the crows nest with him and snatched his binoculars away from him and peered thru.

"I….know that ship….." Peter said as he adjusted the binoculars.

"Who it be Capn sir?" Smee asked awe struck. "Another pirate ship in Neverland?

The ship sailed on its own black waters as they flowed from the worm hole. Peter's mouth dropped at the sight then he leaned over the crows nest.

"SAIL SAIL SAIL!!"

The ship rocked then hovered 20 feet into the air but the black water reached up and grabbed the bottom of the ship and slammed it back into the ocean and the ocean trapped the ship once more.

"Odds bobs hammer n toungs What be the issue!" Peter snapped and he peered through his binoculars and locked on to the hideous face of the ships captain.

"Barbeque." Peter rasped, slammed the binoculars down and zipped over to the ship, ignoring Smee's cries.

"Ahoy a flying boy!" One of the dirty crew members of Barbeque's ship alerted.

"That be Captain Jas Hook's ship! But who is this young one?" Barbeque asked. He was a rough looking man, huge, burly and dirty. He didn't take pride in grooming himself Captain Hook did.

Peter landed on the black deck of the ship, and his eyes took in the black fog that circulated the ship and the stench was down right awful.

Peter regarded Barbeque. "What he hell are you doing here?!" He bellowed wildly.

"And you are?" Barbeque asked in an errily calm tone. As he slowly unfolded his arms.

Peter pursed his lips then took one mistaken step forward and was immediately snatched up by a huge black tentacle that shot out from Barbecue's side.

"Ahhh!" Peter screamed as the tentacle squeezed him tight and quickly drained him as it hoisted him high in the air then slammed him into the icy ocean then unraveled from him and left him under the water.

Peter was stunned and inhaled water as he kicked his way to the surface then pulled himself out of the frigid water. His body laid in between the two ships then he gathered up what strength he had left and retreated to his ship then morphed back into Hook.

"Get us the hell out of here!!" Hook screamed wildly as he knew he was I over his head. "Pan's power is no match for them, my power definitely will be of no use." He thought to himself. "Get everyone below deck, only essential crewmen need to be out here!" Hook ordered as he prepared himself for battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy came to and sat upright, Nibs was standing over her about to slam his flaming fist into her chest. She quickly rolled to the side and her body ran into the side of his boot as his fist slammed into the ground.

While Nibs was bent over Wendy sat up and snatched him up by that horrible collar and flung his entire body to the side like a rag doll. Nibs slammed into the wall and his collar sizzled and Nibs just laid on his back twitching.

Lets go Peter." Clara said as she ran to the opening of the room and Peter staggered one step forward.

Arizael appeared behind Clara and ran her through with two large blades. "Traitor!!" Arizael spat

"SLICE!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Clara emitted a blood curdling scream and dropped to her knees and Peter screamed as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! _Gasp_ CLARAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Peter hollered

Clara gagged blood and forcefully coughed it out of her mouth as her body slumped. ARizael evilly ripped the blades out of her and turned to Peter.

"Times up boy, give me the crystals or your next." Arizael demanded.

Peter's eyes fell on Clara once more and he pursed his lips as his face went into a grieving state. Arizael disappeared and Peter ran over to Clara and snatched her blades off of her belt.

He stood and was about to walk out of the room but Arizael appeared right in front of him and sliced him across his chest.

SLICE!

"Ahhh!" Peter cried and staggered deeper into the room and she swung at him again and he blocked her blow with his blades and she kicked him in the stomach.

"Ahhhh!" Peter cried out in extreme pain and doubled over then fell on his side as he clutched his belly. Arizael quickly tried to stab him in the chest but Peter rolled away as her blades slammed into the rocky ground.

Peter coughed blood as he forced his body up on all fours and he staggered around the edge of the pit and Arizael was gone.

Wendy walked up on Nibs and bent down to grab his collar but he encircled her wrist and ripped her energy from her.

She kicked him in the groin before he could get too much and she snatched away.

Wendy angrily shocked Nibs in the neck and his collar sparked and blinked out of control as he screamed and writhed….

Wendy lifted her arms and Nibs went up with them and she flung him through the wall,

CRASH!!

And he fell and hit his neck on a rock and the collar broke off of him, he sagged and laid unconscious.

Wendy stepped out of the hole in the wall and back into the large dungeon and….

Peter continued to stagger around the edge of the pit with his blades at the ready. He had to walk around it to get out of the room.

Peter and Wendy's eyes met and locked, Peter cracked a soft smile at her and started towards her when suddenly…….

Arizael appeared in front of him and immediately swung her arms in an uppercut motion and plunged both blades into Peter's chest- one pierced his heart and the other pierced a lung as they tore through him and exited out of his back.

Peter clenched his teeth and his eyes went into painful slits then he threw his head back and screamed…"AhhHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Peter screamed and dropped his blades as his knees buckled and Arizael held him up by the blades.

"Sorry it had to come to this." Arizael breathed as she pushed the blades deeper into Peter and Peter gasped in a high pitch tone and began to choke on blood, then his insides grew solid-trapping his crystal.

Wendy's eyes grew wide and she immediately choked on blood as her back rounded, for she felt death overtake her.

Wendy quickly took control of her body as Black Eagle was no longer able. "I'm dieing." He whispered out of her mouth. "She killed me."

Wendy staggered and clutched her chest as she felt some of the pain as well and time slowed down…..

Peter was by the edge of the pit when Arizael released him and he staggered backwards right to the edge.

Peter turned towards the pit and dropped to his knees then sat back on his heels with his head downcast.

He faced the edge of the pit and he looked down at the blades that were buried to the hilt in his chest as blood seeped out of his mouth and flowed freely out of his wounds.

Arizael turned her head slowly towards Wendy and cracked an ugly smile. "This is your end Pan, and I will have the crystal, and you will die….good bye." She said then walked behind Peter…..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Wendy screamed hysterically as she tore through the air and the path to Peter seemed to have extended.

Arizael put her foot on Peter's back and pushed him into the pit and part of Peter's life flashed before his eyes.

_One last Breath by Creed…_

"_I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace."_

"_I cried out… heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say…  
Let me say…"_Wendy landed on the ground and her boot pushed off an indentation in the ground and she bolted at breakneck speed and broke through Arizaels power then leapt into the air--Her blades shot out of her forearms again as she leapt in the air, she snapped her arms behind her she zipped up to Arizael then with all her might she swung her arm in an arc motion and clipped Arizaels head clean off, spun and dove into the pit right after Peter.

"Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down……….I'm so far down…".

"_Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
_So please come stay with me  
Cause I still believe there's something left

for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me…."

Peter saw his death before his eyes, it was the black substance waiting for him, it rolled and extended up to him then formed into long sharp blades and they shot up into him and tore through his body and knocked the crystal right out of him.

"_please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is... safe……._

_I'm in a battle and I heard thunder…but I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say, let me say…_

_Hold me now..I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking, maybe 6 feet ant so far down…."_

Peter's mouth opened but nothing came out as his back arched, then the spikes ripped from his body and his crystal was flying in the air. Peter saw it and quickly caught it and held it tight, and in an instant Wendy's body was under his as she caught him right before he hit the tar, and she flew him out of the pit and landed with him cradled in her arms.

Arizaels body lay dead on the ground with her head severed and lying a few feet away.

Wendy's eyes quickly shot over in Nibs direction and Nibs legs were the only thing Wendy could see as she had her back to the pit, she quickly laid Peter on his side and pulled out the blades and he whimpered and choked on the blood.

He wheezed out of control and she rolled him on his back as it became difficult for her to breathe herself.

Wendy gasped and opened her mouth. "Hold on Peter don't die." She forced the words out as she felt like her lungs were filling with blood. Wendy looked into Peter's eyes and knew he was drowning. Peter began to cough up blood and wheeze loudly as he laid there on the ground.

Wendy quickly gave him chest compressions then tilted his head back and gave him mouth to mouth, Peter gasped and tried to breathe, and she returned to the compressions.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM!! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!...**

The creatures were on the other side of the wall pounding on the door to the dungeon and on the walls trying to get in. Wendy flinched and ignored the sounds……..

**BOOM BOOM BOOM!! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM…….**

She continued the chest compressions…"Come on don't die!" Wendy cried and gave him some breaths, Peter coughed and spit blood into her mouth and she released him and spit it out, there was blood everywhere and Peter began to choke.

"Come on! Peter fight!! Don't leave me please!!" Wendy cried as she continued to give him chest compressions but Peter kept choking and his eyes looked lost, and he began to puke blood, the look on his face was a look of fear for he knew he was dieing.

Blood was all over the both of their faces and hands but she kept trying to give him air but their was too much blood in his mouth.

"PETER!!" Wendy screamed and then gasped as she felt a ripping sensation and Black Eagle rolled out of her back. She quickly turned and looked behind her, he was laying on his back dieing as well, his breathing was terrible as his chest fought to rise and fall.

Wendy looked in front of her and tried to block out the sounds of the beasts pounding on the walls.

"NIBS!!" She screamed over the loud sounds of the beasts pounding on the walls, but all she could see was Nibs feet, and they did not move.

Despair gripped Wendy and she turned Peter's head to the side and stuck her hand in his mouth to let the blood fall out, then she resumed CPR.

Peter desperately gasped for air and she compressed his chest again then he encircled her wrist and she stopped and looked into his dieing face. He closed his eyes as his is skin became cold and clammy and was pale, grayness encircled his eyes, Peter opened his eyes slowly and his deep blue's became so light they were almost white.

Peter's face was a mixture of pain and sorrow as his brows turned up and tears ran down the corner of his eyes and into his hair. He tried to speak but blood came out instead of words. Wendy sat him up a bit as she looked into his face.

"You can't die Peter Pan…you can't die…I love you Peter don't you know that? I love you, you cannot die….I wont let you die….please don't leave me Peter please just hold on."

"Emmmm." Peter grunted through pursed lips as he shifted uncomfortably and began to choke but kept his eyes locked on to hers.

"No! Breathe! No Pe-What can I do…..you cant die Peter…..you…..you just can't..." Wendy cried as she cradled him and screamed hysterically. "Tell me what to do!!"

Peter gasped and swallowed down the blood then whispered weekly. "I…" he breathed then choked and his eyes rolled around in their sockets.

"No Peter, fight it, you- gasp!!" Wendy was in shock as Peter's hair began to turn grey from root to tip and his skin slowly began to whither and get old, he was aging right in her arms!

"**NO PETER PAN!! YOU MUST NOT GROW UP!! YOU HAVE TO WANT TO LIVE!!"** Wendy screamed hysterically as she shook him. "You have to want to live, you must live for all of us, take what you need from me…take it." Wendy whispered into his face as she cried and trembled.

Peter gasped and his chest rose but did not fall, he raised his other hand and he let it fall and Wendy caught it, he was holding his crystal and he placed it into her hand and she held his hand..

Wendy looked down at their hands and then quickly into his face and she was choked up as tears streamed wildly from her eyes.

Peter grew older and older and older, then tried he to speak again…..

And with his last breath he breathed….. "Lo-o-ovvvee."

And Peter died in her arms……..


	12. Wendy's Kiss Nibs Truama Wendy's Life

Chapter 12: Wendy's Kiss

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS- **

Peter gasped and swallowed down the blood then whispered weakly. "I…" he breathed then choked and his eyes rolled around in their sockets.

"No Peter, fight it, you- gasp!!"

Wendy was in shock as Peter's hair began to turn grey from root to tip, and his skin slowly began to whither and get old, for he was aging right in her arms!

"**NO PETER PAN!! YOU MUST NOT GROW UP!! YOU HAVE TO WANT TO LIVE!!"** Wendy screamed hysterically as she shook him. "You have to want to live, you must live for all of us, take what you need from me…take it." Wendy whispered into his face as she cried and trembled.

Peter gasped and his chest rose but did not fall, he raised his other hand and he let it fall and Wendy caught it.

Peter was holding his crystal and he placed it into her palm and Wendy squeezed Peter's hand and did not let go.

Wendy looked down at their hands and then quickly into his face. Tear's streamed wildly from her eyes as her despair rendered her speechless.

Peter continued to grow older and older, and older, his skin rusted and weathered, then he tried to speak again…..

With his last breath he breathed….. "Lo-o-ovvvee."

And Peter died in her arms……..

Wendy's eyes grew wide and she sobbed uncontrollably, as the sounds of the creatures pounding on the walls echoed in the background.

Wendy leaned her head on Peter's blood covered chest as she wailed…."Come back….come back, Peter please come back…" Wendy pleaded as she held on to Peter's lifeless body.

Nibs stirred and groaned as he sat upright and immediately knew something was wrong. He noticed his legs were longer and his hands were bigger, in fact, everything was bigger….

"I…..grew? gasp…I…" Nibs whispered in shock as he looked over himself then stood.

Nibs looked around as he blinked his eyes then awareness immediately hit him. He saw what happened to Peter as the event flashed in his mind and he quickly stepped out from behind the rock and saw Wendy crying over Peter's dead body.

Nibs eyes grew wide and he quickly ran down the wide tunnel to her and stood in the entrance of the room, right over Wendy.

Wendy heard his boots and looked upright and gasped at the sight of him.

"Nibs?!" Wendy's mouth hung open as her eyes washed over him wildly.

Nibs had aged to a full grown man, about the age of 30. He still looked the same just bigger and sexier.

"Nibs, Peter is dead!" Wendy cried, "Can you bring him back? Is there nothing you can do?"

Nibs looked down at Peter and exhaled a shaky breath.

"NIBS!" Wendy screamed hysterical as she rocked back and forth with Peter in her arms.

"WENDY!" Nibs snapped. "Calm do-"

"But he's dead Nibs…Peter is dead….look at him.." Wendy interjected and sniffled.

Nibs returned his gaze to Peter, who lay lifeless in her arms……..old…..but not yet done for.

Nibs brows furrowed and turned up as his face went into a grieving state for a split second but he quickly straightened his face. He pursed his lips as his eyes moved from Peter to Wendy and he looked her in her eyes.

With a stiff face Nibs said…."He is not dead….he can't die….not while you're sitting right there. If the Chief is right….you **are** "that human girl"….. "The one who can bring him back."

Wendy calmed down. "What? I…I can bring him back?" She breathed and her mind was instantly flooded with memories….

_Flashbacks_

_Peter moaned and his eyes were in slits, the green in his eyes grew brighter and brighter as he absorbed her nourishment._

_"Oh, you make me feel so…..healthy….." Peter breathed._

_………………………………………………._

_"Were you trying to kill me? What's going on with you?" Wendy asked softly then took notice of his eyes. "Your eyes…there green again." She panted_

_Peter smiled tiredly and licked his lips. "I know…its because of you….you energize me."_

_"So you're bathing in my energy? No wonder I feel so unusually tired. How did you do that?" Wendy asked._

_"I only can do it with you…..your body replenishes mine, I found that out a while back." Peter smiled._

_End Flashbacks._

Wendy looked down at Peter.

"Bring him back Wendy, you can do it. Don't worry about those beasts or anything else…I'll protect you" Nibs assured as he stood in front of her then his eyes averted past Wendy and fell on Arizael's inanimate body…..or was it?"

Nibs eyes grew wide as he was taken aback and frozen in shock as he watched black tentacles slither out of the witch's severed head, along the ground, and attach themselves to her neck. The tentacles pulled the head and neck together and her body jerked.

"How do I do it Nibs?" Wendy sobbed softly as she caressed Peter's withered face. I don't know what to do."

Nibs was at a loss for words as his eyes was pasted on Arizael's body, which continued to lay limp, and Nibs was finally able to breathe, and close his mouth.

"Use those lips…I mean…your kiss, put the crystal in his heart, then use your kiss and your body will do the rest." Nibs whispered as he never took his wide awe struck hazel eyes off of the witch's corpse.

He balled up his fists and a loud crumbling sound was heard behind him, for the beasts had finally broken through.

Nibs turned to the side so he could see down the wide tunnel and see behind Wendy through peripheral vision.

He could see the beasts from afar charging like a wave of water at him……

Wendy calmed herself and put the crystal into the hole that pierced Peter's heart and rested her hand there. Arizael stirred but Wendy was not aware of it, or of the beasts that was charging down the tunnel towards them.

Nibs saw the witch and time slowed down……to his extreme horror she slithered upright but her back was hunched over. She sneered as she turned into one of the most grotesque looking beasts he has ever laid eyes on.

She was black and shiny with long fingers complete with vicious claws, her mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth and her face was wrinkled with a long curled nose that was covered with warts, she was just hideous. Her clothes hung off of her and her hair was matted, she was truly the stuff nightmares were made of.

Nibs eyes grew wide as they beheld her true form and flashes of the things she made him do almost overwhelmed him.

"Ooooooh shhhhhhhhhhhhhh--—t……..Nibs said in slow motion. "Bring him back Wendy, don't think about nothing else, and don't turn around, trust me, I'll protect you." Nibs said very calmly as he held his hands out to the sides.

The witch sneered and lifted her hand and Nibs clenched his teeth and immediately swung his arm in an arc motion, and as it crossed over his chest, two large interchanging curved blades shot out at her, at the same time he quickly put up a barrier around them and the beasts slammed into it.

The blades hit center mass and tore through her, and pieces of her dispersed and froze in mid air as they were pulled back together by a black slimy substance and she was whole again.

All the while Wendy did what Nibs told her to do and blocked out all of the chaos that was around her as she opened herself to Peter. She leaned in and pressed her plump ruby lips against Peter's withered mouth and she began to glow.

Pink light with floating white balls emitted from every part of Wendy and washed over Peter's body. Wendy slid her tongue between Peter's lips and deepened the kiss. The pink energy flowed from her mouth and into Peter's mouth and his body jerked in her arms.

As the second wave of Wendy's energy washed over Peter, it turned back the hands of time.

Peter's skin cracked from head to toe, to the point that he looked like a broken statue. Suddenly the old skin fell off, leaving fresh, vibrant, smooth sun kissed skin behind, but he was not healed.

Peter's grey hair shortened and returned to its normal blond tousled state and his beauty was upon him once more.

"Gasp" Peter gasped and inhaled Wendy's energy as his back arched and he turned his head towards her body.

Black Eagle gasped as well and rolled towards Wendy. Without saying a word, he sat upright and wrapped his arms around Wendy's waist then went into her back.

"Emmm" Wendy grunted as she closed her mouth and cut off Peter's supply.

While all of this was happening….

"HA HA HA HA HA!!" The witch cackled and Nibs stared blankly for a second then a look of disgust graced his face as he held up his barrier.

"You! I want..**YOU!** Arizael rasped horribly as she raised her hands in the air and the ground began to shake. Nibs readied himself as he continued to hold his position, but he couldn't take his eyes off the witch.

Arizael had made the ground shake and the black substance that waited in the pit began to bubble and rumble. Arizael beckoned it and it rolled out of the pit and exploded straight up and hit the ceiling and quicky spread.

Nibs strengthened his barrier and it turned red as he looked up at the large black mass of goop that towered over them.

In an instant Arizael directed her hands towards the youngsters and the goop consumed them but could not get through Nibs barrier.

Peter and Wendy were in their own world, oblivious to what was going on around them. Nibs body had returned to its normal youthful state to that of a 17 year old right then and there and his clothes fit properly once again.

Peter opened his eyes and he looked into Wendy's beautiful blues, but his eyes were still that sickly blue.

Peter moved his lips to speak but nothing came out so he just decided to smile.

"Oh Peter…I love you." Wendy said over the horrible sounds as she showered his face with kisses.

"Ehemm, um sorry to interrupt but…." Nibs looked around so Wendy could see what was going on. "I don't think I can keep this up forever."

"Lets get the hell out of here." Wendy said then Black Eagle took over and stood with Peter in his arms.

Wendy set Peter's feet down on the ground and put him behind Nibs, she draped his arms around Nibs neck and positioned her body behind him.

Peter looked around but was still at a loss for words and his eyes beheld that thick layer of goop that so desperately wanted to break in and he tightened his grip around Nibs neck.

"I'll take over the barrier, you just shoot, I want this place torn apart." Black Eagle said through Wendy's mouth as she wrapped her arms around Peter and grabbed bunches of Nibs shirt from the sides so Peter's body was pressed tight between them.

The three of them lifted into the air and the barrier compacted really tight around them as Wendy took over. Nibs put his hands out in front of him and then the three of them ripped out of black goop and tore through the wall.

They kept going down the tunnel and didn't bother to turn, insead they slammed through another wall and another.

Horrible sounds emitted from the black goop as it flew right behind them, it turned every corner and flew through every hole in the wall at great speed.

Nibs imagined some small ticking bombs and shot them behind him as they flew.

Wendy increased their speed and the sound echoed through the lair.

"We cant go through the way we came, or the water!." Wendy screamed over the noise.

"Where are we?!" Nibs yelled.

"Somewhere deep under the black castle!" Wendy yelled back.

"Then threes nowhere to go but up" Nibs said as he extended his hands out in front of him and touched the barrier. He shot an enormous amout of energy into the barrier and it spread then exploded off of the barrier as they flew straight up.

Huge red shock waves of Nibs energy emitted from the barrier and set off all the bombs and the shock waves blew up anything they ran into, killing many beasts and destroying the entire lair as they tore through the ceilings, using enormous amounts both their power.

Arizael had stood just in time to see fire along with red shockwaves blow into they room in a split second and then…..

**BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!**

**Hook was on his ship preparing for battle when suddenly**

The entire sea of Neverland rumbled then sucked in where Nibs was and…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!1!!**

Nibs, Peter and Wendy shot out of the water like a cannon ball, water and fire from the explosion was burning right on their heels but they kept going straight up into the dark skies of Neverland.

The black castle exploded and pieces of it were tossed around Neverland wildy from the intensity of Nibs destruction.

The teens zipped deep into the frozen forests of Neverland and the barrier broke and emptied their bodies out into five feet of snow.

POOF!

Several moments later Peter, who lay on his back, groaned and shifted his arm which lay outstretched above his head. He inhaled deeply and savored the sweet fresh air of Neverland, regardless of how frigid it was, then he sat upright and was surrounded by a five foot wall of snow.

Nibs came to as well but was extremely spent, he moaned and pushed his body upright and stood. "Peter? Wendy?" He called.

"Here." Peter croaked as he stood and waived.

"Wendy?!" Peter called as they both looked around.

"I'm here!" Wendy cried as her voice echoed around the dead forest and the three of them pushed through the snow as they made their way to each other.

"Where's the sun…or the moon?" Peter whined and he began to bleed from his wounds.

Nibs put his arms around Peter. "Maybe we can make it home….I don't know where the sun and moon is." Nibs breathed.

Wendy stood and spoke with Black Eagle's voice. "No….we need to get to earth….Wendy is dieing, I guess her body couldent take it, and I'm the only thing keeping her alive right now." She infomed and both boys looked on wide eyed.

"Lets go." Peter said and they quickly huddled together and shot straight out of Neverland at great speed, as soon as they broke earths atomosphere both Wendy and Nibs energy gave out and the three of them fell from the sky.

"We have to get to Layla's" Nibs croaked.

"Remember….ride the winds, find a current. Quick!" Peter said as he held on to Nibs back and Wnedy held on to Peter's back and they flipped forward and lucklily there was one rumbling right under them.

They dropped and it caught them and pushed them high above the clouds. They stayed tight together as they dropped from current to current until they were dropped off at Layla's door step.

The three of them fell on top of each other because they all lacked the strength to stand. Peter passed out do to his severe injuries and Nibs screamed for Layla.

"LAYLA!! LAYLA!!"

Seconds later Layla burst out the front door and ran to them. No words needed to be exchanged for the need was obvious.

Layla ran into the house and snatched up the keys to her hummer and drove it over the lawn and parked it right next to them.

Nibs had slowly gotten himself on his feet and they carried Peter to the vehicle and put him in the back and Nibs and Layla did the same with Wendy.

Nibs panted as he crawled into the passenger seat and Layla hopped in the driver's seat and sped off to the hospital, no words were exchanged between anyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doors of the emergency room burst open as the nurses pushed Peter and Wendy down the hall and on to the operating room. Black Eagle stood at the end of the hall with a pair of sunglasses on to conceal his eyes as to not draw attention.

Nibs and Layla ran behind the nurses and Nibs quickly glanced back at Black Eagle just in time to see him turn and leave.

"Take him to room 1 and take her to room 5" One male doctor instructed and Nibs quicikly interjected as he grabbed the doctor's arm.

"No! They must be together, in the same room." Nibs blurted.

"Sir, please." The doctor spoke but was cut off again.

"The same room." Nibs ordered intensly and the tdoctor turned.

"Get them to room number 6, we don't have time for this." The doctor ordered and everyone continued running down the hallway.

They pushed an unconscious Peter and Wendy into a large operating room and set them up on opposite sides of the room.

Nibs and Layla tried to come in behind the crowd.

"Sir, Ma'am you cannot come in here wait outside." A nurse said as she tried to push the couple out of the room.

"I say we stay." Nibs said calmly as he pushed pass the nurse. The doctors were scrambling trying to get Peter and Wendy prepped as they ascertained their condition.

"Excuse me but I am going to have to ask yall to leave." The nurse pressed again as she grabbed them both by the elbows.

"DO YOUR JOB LADY!" Nibs screamed in her face and she quickly released them and ran over to the IV stations, snatched both of them up, and joined the team of doctor's and nurses and did her job.

Nibs and Layla stood back against the wall and looked on in silence as the IV's were put into Peter and Wendy. Peter's body immediately sucked up the entire IV pouch and the nurses looked at each other in aw.

"We don't have time for this, get another one, his blood pressure is extremely low, and his pulse is faint!" The doctor demanded as he strapped on his rubber gloves and pulled over and operating table.

A nurse cut off Peter's shirt and quickly began to clean the blood off his torso so they could see the damage, while the anesthesiologist put a mask over his nose and mouth.

Wendy received the same treatment and was hooked up to two IV's and they stripped her and did various things to determine what was wrong with her.

We need to slow her heart rate down before she gets a heart attack.

The couple was standing back against the wall when Security came in and addressed Nibs and layla.

"I'm gong to need you two to step outside you don't belong in here." He said firmly

"Im not going anywhere and neither is she, our friends need us near," Nibs said as he rolled his eyes towards the security guards.

Layla stood behind Nibs and the guard reached his hand out towards Nibs but….

"Don't even think about trying to move me." Nibs threatened as his eyes went into angry slits and his hazel eyes flashed brightly.

"Gasp!" The guards were taken aback and blinked several times as they stared into Nibs challenging face and then looked at Layla who stood with an ice grill.

Without saying a word they turned and left the two alone.

Nibs was relived for his threat was as idle as ever.

He was too weak and knew he wouldn't be able to put up a fight, but he was the best at playing pretend.

The doctors managed to slow Wendy's heart rate down while the other's operated on Peter, stitching him up and such while they wondered amongst them selves, how he was even breathing and what tore into him.

Layla stared into Nibs face but Nibs was apparently deep in thought. She thought about asking him what happened, but figured this was not the right time.

About 20 minutes passed as Nibs and Layla looked on and everything had calmed down. The doctors wiped their brows as they walked out of the room and a nurse addressed them.

"There going to be alright, would you two like to come with me and answer some questions about these two?"

Layla raised her brows as she placed her hands on her hips. "Like what?" Layla asked."I told you we found them in an alley."

The nurse looked to Nibs then back to Layla. "Its rather peculiar, that boy over there.. He's went through four IV bags while we were operating on him, and its only been about 35 minutes. That's not normal…..not normal at all." The nurse finished.

Nibs cleared his parched throat. "We don't have the answer's to your questions lady, like she said, we found them…..it is what it is." Nibs said shortly and the lady turned her nose up at him.

"He's got quite the attitude." The nurse spat and Nibs just leaned up against the wall, sweaty and pale.

"He's hungry." Layla quickly said. "Look ,were going to get some food and then we will stop by the desk and tell you as much as we can, but really, there's not much more to say, except we found them in the alley and bought them here."

"Alright dear." The nurse reluctantly gave in and left the room. Little did they know the nurse went straight to the phone and alerted the sheriff.

Layla turned and looked at Nibs and he looked beyond spent. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, the same position he was in when they first came in the room.

His face was sweaty,he had dark circles around his eyes and his mouth looked parched. Nibs looked as if he was gong to pass out at any second and his skin was pale.

"Nibs….you look….." Layla trailed off as she quickly tried to find a better word than "horrible". "Hungry….why don't I go get you something to eat." Layla suggested.

"Thank….you…." Nibs breathed without looking at her and she took her leave.

Nibs stood by a few moments longer then slowly made his way to the balcony, slid the door open and sat on the bench outside with his head in his hand, and his eyes closed.

Nibs had a hard time dealing with all the trauma that had took place, he remembered it all, save for the time Arizael put the collar on him and made him attack Peter. But once the collar was broken, visions of what he did invaded his mind.

Nibs drew the conclusion that is was his fault that Peter and Wendy lay hospitalized and that Peter died in the first place. It was he who stood in her way as she tried to rescue him. And because of him, Clara was dead.

These thoughts along with the past events tormented him and he cursed himself for ever being taken over by the witch, and blamed himself for ALL the misery Arizael put Peter through.

Nibs breathed in the fresh crisp air as he secretly bathed in his relief. He couldn't believe that they were finally free, for he had been trapped in despair for too long, and it took its toll on him.

Nibs decided that he wasn't going to tell anyone about the things he'd been through. Nibs always likes to play the strong role, and feels obligated to do so and he fits nicely into it most of the time, but this time, he was as weak as a dish rag.

Layla returns with four containers of food and four large drinks, she stepped out onto the balcony, where Nibs was sitting on the bench with his head down. She silently walked around him and stacked the containers between them and Nibs looked up.

"Thanks." Nibs said softly without looking at her.

"Your welcome." Layla responded and passed him a container.

Nibs opened his container and scooped up a wad of mashed potatoes and put it in his mouth. Layla sat facing him and watched him through her hair.

She looked at the side of his face as he took the time to savor the taste. "Emmm." Nibs hummed as he approved of the food then began to devour it.

Layla turned and faced forward, they both leaned their backs against the bench and kept their gazes ahead as they ate in silence.

Once Nibs was finished all three of his containers of food and juice he burped loudly and rubbed his belly as he put one arm around the back of the bench towards her.

Layla was staring off into the distance deep in thought, for she had something she wanted to share with Nibs and she was just waiting for the right time to do it.

Nibs sighed out loud as his eyelids became heavy and he blinked long and slow as his head began to sway.

"Nibs." Layla breathed and Nibs shifted and laid down on his side with his head on her lap and stretched out on the bench.

Layla stroked his hair out of his face as he draped his arm across her legs.

"Nibs…we need to talk." Layla said sweetly.

"Emmm." Nibs groaned in protest. "Not right now…I'm so tired." Nibs whispered.

"Nibs." Layla nudged.

"Please Layla…..just let me sleep for ten minutes…..ten and then we can talk." Nibs croaked and snuggled his head in her lap.

"We need to talk now….."Layla pressed, her voice a whisper.

"Emmmm…no….please…." Nibs breathed as he drifted into oblivion.

Layla sighed as she sat and stared ahead. She removed her hand from his hair and ran it down his side and left it there. She relaxed and waited patiently as she wondered what happened to them while they were away.

Layla wasn't trying to be rude or inconsiderate, but she wanted to tell Nibs about Hook, for she never shared that horrible event with anyone, and it ate away at her.

She bunched up some of the material of Nibs shirt in her fist and pulled it up so she could see his skin.

Layla ran her fingers over the bruises and scratches that marred the skin on his side, and then they began to slowly fade. She pulled his shirt back down and Nibs stirred and turned on his back and draped one leg atop the back of the bench, and the other lay bent on the seat of the bench.

Layla draped her arm across his chest and stared down into Nibs peaceful face, then fell asleep.

Layla had fell asleep. About a half hour later Nibs sat upright, yawned and stretched then turned towards Layla.

"Are you feeling better now?" Layla asked, as she rubbed her eyes.

Nibs scratched the back of his head and furrowed his brows as he wondered what her problem was.

"Are you ready to hear what I have to say?" Layla pushed, with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Nibs exhaled and draped his arm across the back of the bench as he faced her then cleared his throat. "I suppose." He said flatly, but he really wasn't up for a conversation.

Layla cleared her throat as grey eyes met hazel and she looked down and fiddled with her fingers. "I'm not sure what happened to the two of you while you were…." She trailed off and Nibs lowered his head and cut his eyes towards his right, he really didn't want to talk about this.

Layla took notice as she looked up at him, but she continued anyway.

"Well…what I want to say is…" Layla paused as Nibs raised his head and looked at her as he lowered his arm and crossed them, his body language indicating he didn't want to have this conversation.

Layla was great at reading his body language and she quickly spoke. "Nibs, don't shut me out…I know you don't want to talk about this right now, but what I am about to say…… isn't about you." She said.

Nibs exhaled then pursed his lips as he opened up again by returning his arm to the back of the bench, and continued to face her.

Layla pushed her hair behind one ear and licked her lips. "I know you will let me in when you are ready, but I can't hold in what I am about to tell you any longer…... I haven't been able to tell anyone this." Layla said and Nibs stared at her, his face was void of all emotion as he forced himself to sit and listen. Then he began to relax as he realized this wasn't about him, and now he wondered what she was going to say.

Layla took in a deep breath as her grey eyes roamed the surroundings and then fell into Nibs waiting hazels.

"I can't…..I know it wasn't Peter…..I know it was Hook in Peter's body.…..and there was two of them- but……. I can't…..I can't even look at Peter's face….without…..but I don't blame him….. (sniffle)…. because I know…" Layla trailed off, her voice wavered as the tears fell from her eyes.

She dropped her head and her gaze fell on Nibs lap where she saw his fist clench and unclench but the rest of him was stiff as a board.

Layla returned her gaze to Nibs face and he sat like a stone, his face void of all emotion. Nibs looked at her through his straight black brows and his face became dark as his jaw was set….and he didn't move a muscle let alone blink.

Layla knew he understood what she was trying to say and she knew what his silence meant…..….pure rage.

"Yea……" Layla whispered sadly to confirm what he was thinking.

Nibs pursed his lips hard, but his face and body remained the same, and he still didn't blink. He continued to sit with his fist clenching and unclenching.

A few moments of silence passed then Layla began to sob as Nibs stared a hole through her. He snapped out of it and reached for her and she fell into his arms.

"Don't cry….we'll get him." Nibs whispered as he embraced Layla and she shivered as she began to calm down.

Nibs brows furrowed angrily then curled up as his eyes looked upwards. He could relate to her very well, for he remembered what Arizael did to him and Peter, and how violated he felt.

FLASH BACK

"_Uh huh, now kiss me, passionately you f—king dog." Arizael commanded and Nibs complied, he leaned in, and even his facial expressions betrayed him, but his disgust and complete objection was evident in his eyes._

………………………………………………………_._

_Nibs complied with Arizaels demand and they both lay naked in the bed kissing and such. Arizael ran her hands all over his firm body and relished the feel of his tight muscles rubbing against her skin. She gave various commands to Nibs and made him pleasure her body as he would pleasure Layla, and many times Nibs had came close to vomiting on her, but Arizael always made the feeling go away._

_End Flash Back._

Many other flashbacks sped through his mind, including the worms that squirmed under his skin, how he was trapped in the dark prison of his mind, and how Arizael made him hurt Peter.

Layla began to pull back and Nibs wiped all the emotion off his face in a flash, but he held her tight and she froze.

"I love you….I don't care if you don't feel the same way, but I love you." Nibs said in an awkward tone then released his hold on her.

They slowly began to pull apart and as they did so, their cheeks rubbed together slowly as they released the embrace, so they could look into each others faces.

Layla sniffled and a pretty smile graced her beautiful face. "Your so awkward Nibs….hardly the romantic type…but I love you too." She said as her eyes washed over Nibs straight face.

Nibs reached up and ran his fingers through her silky black tresses to push them behind her so he could see her face without obstruction.

The thought of Hook plundering her added to his torment and he again, blamed himself for the entire situation.

"No sharing….its just you and me now…." Nibs said, his face still tight.

"No more sharing." Layla agreed then pushed Nibs long bangs out of his face with both hands and Nibs face and body softened as he lowered his head a bit, along with his hands.

Layla ran her hands through his hair and he savored the feeling of her fingers gliding against his scalp. Nibs closed his thickly lashed lids and the side of his lips curled up.

Layla was intoxicated by the very look on his face, the look of pure pleasure and satisfaction, mixed with relief, which he didn't intend for her to see.

That hint of relief on his face gave away the fact that he'd been through extreme trauma while he was away, without him even speaking it, but she respected his unspoken wish and decided to leave it be.

Nibs and Layla leaned in and their lips pressed together in a chaste kiss, without breaking apart their lips glided against one another as they turned their heads to the opposite sides then slid their tongues through parted lips and deepened the kiss.

Nibs began to kiss her slowly and passionately as he ran his hand up her side, then up her spine and rested it at the base of her neck as he scooted closer.

Layla, without breaking the kiss, sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around him, for she felt she couldn't get close enough.

Nibs threw one leg up on the bench, because he was still sitting sideways, and he wrapped the other arm around her back as they continued to kiss and little moans were heard here and there from the both of them.

Nibs was bathing in her love and affection for which he so desperately needed when, for some reason, he decided to open his eyes a bit.

Layla broke the kiss and began to nibble on his neck and such as she wrapped her arms around his back and slipped her hands up the back of his shirt.

Nibs squeezed his eyes shut and gasped as he opened them just barely.

And to his horror he saw Arizael, clad in her true form, black and shiny sitting on the railing of the balcony.

"Ahhh!" Nibs screamed as he jerked his body and blinked a few times, but Arizael was gone, for she was never there in the first place.

"What? What is it?" Layla exclaimed and Nibs picked her up and sat her back down on the bench and scooted away from her. The look on his face was wild as his eyes rapidly scanned the area.

He quickly calmed his body and looked around awkwardly.

"Nibs?" Layla called.

"Its Nothing." Nibs rasped as he shifted in his seat as if he didn't know if he wanted to sit or stand, he kept his eyes away from her.

Layla knew he wouldn't tell her so she decided to blow it off, for she knew there was nothing she could do and she wanted more of him. She scooted towards him and he froze in his seat and tried to turn away from her, but she placed her hand on his chest.

Nibs began to pant softly and he looked down at her hand and _this_ time it really disturbed him.

Layla furrowed her brows then removed her hand and he looked up at her. She leaned in, but he leaned back. Layla wrapped her arm around NIbs to keep in him place, and she forcefully closed the space between them.

Nibs turned his head to the side as her face got close.

Then Layla retreated. "Nibs." Layla breathed. "Stop running, I thought you said you loved me? I miss you, can't you just hold me?"

"Nnnnnnn" Nibs mumbled as he froze and blinked several times, he was acting as if her was a nerd who never kissed a girl…….he was that disturbed.

Layla placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her and they both leaned in at a good speed but Nibs froze right before their lips could touch.

He gasped as his eyes scanned her concerned grays and they held their position for another second, their lips within a hair of touching, and Layla dropped her hand from his cheek in defeat.

Nibs recoiled back and began to scratch his head nervously as he lowered his gaze and looked around.

"What was that about? Talk to me, what is going on, you can't keep it to yourself forever Nibs." Layla pleaded and Nibs stood, his mouth opening and closing rapidly but no words came out.

He looked around anxiously as he pushed his hair out of his face.

"What? Come sit and talk to me." Layla pleaded again and Nibs looked her in her eyes, then he snapped his head away and turned his back on her.

"I know you've been through allot while you were trapped with that b—h, but holding it in is not going to make it go away!" Layla pushed as she raised her voice.

Nibs paused for a second then grabbed the door handle, without looking at her.

"Please Nibs." Layla reasoned one last time.

"I have to check on Peter and Wendy." Nibs blurted as he opened the sliding glass door and left.

Layla sat back in the bench in defeat and sipped on the rest of her coke. Nibs walked in the room and a nurse walked up to him.

"There still doing great. Just checking on them one more time." The nurse assured and Nibs cracked a half smile. "Thanks." He said and the woman smiled back and then……Wendy flatlined.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

Nibs and the nurse's eyes grew wide and Layla came busting in.

The nurse darted towards Wendy and hit a button and immediately two others ran in.

She ripped Wendy's gown open while the other nusrse prepped the machine.

"CLEAR!" The nurse screamed and shocked Wendy….no response.

"CLEAR!" She tried again and no response

"CLEAR!" She tried a third time but Wendy was still flatlined.

They tried CPR and inbetween that they shocked her again but no response.

Nibs and Layla stood frozen in their places.

"Nibs do something."

"I cant, theres nothing-"

"All that power you have, and you cant save her?!" Layla screamed in the side of his face as Nibs looked on.

"Her body….cant take it….its the power that made her this way, it was too much…"Nibs croaked.

Peter lay sleep in the bed right across from Wendy with a breathing tube across his nose and he was hooked up to two IV's.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

That horrible flatline sound echoed around the room, Nibs turned his head towards Peter and stared at him.

"Wake up Peter…..wake up….Wendy's dieing." Nibs said with his mind as he stared into Peter's face.

"She's gone, time of death 10:30pm." The doctor announced as they gave up.

Peter's heart rate monitor began to beep wildly as his heart rate accelerated unnaturally and the doctors snapped their head in his direction.

"That's it." Nibs whispered as he willed Peter to get up, Layla stood watching as she held her breath.

"Quit staring! Somebody slow his heart down!" A nurse snapped as Peter's breathing picked up. Peter's chest raised and fell rapidly with each breath he took, but he never woke.

The water in his IV bags began to boil rapidly and the doctor and the nurses tried to block it out.

The nurse handed the doctor a needle and he injected Peter with some drug to slow his heart down, but as soon as the needle went in, it burst, as did the IV bags.

"Ahhhh!" The screamed as they were overwhelmed and Peter continued to lay there unconscious with a peaceful face.

"Peter!" Layla called aloud and Peter snapped his arm out to the side and Wendy's bed moved over to his hand.

The doctors had moved out of the way just in time and crowded at the foot of Peter's bed, as did Layla and Nibs.

"Ching" Wendy's bed ran into Peter's and Peter placed his hand on her chest and shot some of his life force into her and her back arched and the heart machine sparked. Peter shot some more of his life force into her and a surge of energy ran through her and made the machine explode as well as her IV.

"Who are these people?!" A nurse yelled and the machines began to spark wildly and they all cowered and ran out of the room, save for Layla and Nibs of course.

"Go home." Nibs said to Layla. "I don't want them to come looking for you, I'll meet you there." Nibs ordered and Layla complied and flew out the sliding glass door.

"That's him." The nurse said from outside the door as the Sherrif looked in the window.

Nibs raised his hand and waived it at the couple and all the attatchements came off of them and the covers were ripped of their bodies.

"Yea that's that freak alright, cant believe he's been here all night and your just telling me." The female sheriff spat as she snatched her taser and her handcuffs off her belt and busted through the door and ran up on Nibs. Nibs snapped his head in her direction and his arm was still in the air.

"You're under arrest!" She spat as she snapped the handcuff on his wrist in a blink, and then jammed her taser gun in his side.

ZZZZIIITTT! "Ahhhh!" Nibs screamed as his knees buckled. He quickly got himself together then swung his arm across his body and slammed her body into the wall,

WHAM!

then ripped away from her.

Nibs angrily swept his hand across his body and her body went with it; sliding across the floor and out the door. The door slammed right behind her.

WHAM!

"What happened Sheriff?" The nurse asked as she helped her to her feet.

Two security guards ran up to the door to assist her. "Now that you're here we can-" The sheriff said but was cut off…..

The door rattled on its hinges as the sound of a rushing whirlwind was heard and the lights began to flicker as the floor rumbled.

They crowded against the door and looked in the window and that's exactly what they saw, a whirlwind twirling in the room with great speed, then it shot right out of the balcony door with the sound of thunder in its wake, and all was silent.

They stepped into the room and looked around; Peter, Wendy and Nibs were no where in sight_._

**That is all I have for now….but here is whats coming.. Nibs and Peter will have issues of their own to deal with, as the whole situation has wreaked havoc on thier minds. Nibs blames himself for everything etc. Oh, Wendy is alive and well, but Peter begins to give her the cold shoulder because he is having a hard time dealing with being weak and human, and he feels lost wihtout his essence. Hook can no longer handle Pan's power and the responsibility, also he cannot defeat Barbecue so he runs and hides. His crew begs him to give up peters essence but he still reluctant to give it up. He will come for Peter who is still on earth recovering, but he will get a Nibs instead. But the bottom line is Peter will have to get his own essence...well…..back to boring school work…..**


	13. Damage Control

**Chapter 13: Coping with the damage.**

_**I am starting this chapter from where we left off when Hook cowered after Wendy knocked him out in Arizael's lair. I kinda forgot about it last chapter, I been too busy, Sorry! Oh somebody said they wanted to see more Nibs and Layla action….and I was more than happy to oblige, because I am a pig.**_

**This happened when Peter died and was brought back, and Nibs, Peter and Wendy were flying through the lair and destroying it…..**

"I….know that ship….." Peter said as he adjusted the binoculars.

"Who it be Cap'n sir?" Smee asked awe struck. "Another pirate ship in Neverland?"

The ship sailed on its own black waters as they flowed from the worm hole. Peter's mouth dropped at the sight, then he leaned over the crows nest.

"SAIL, SAIL, SAIL!!" Peter (Hook) cried wide eyed and the crew frantically scrambled to carry out his order.

The ship rocked then hovered 20 feet into the air…..

But the black water quickly reached up, grabbed the bottom of the ship and slammed it back into the ocean.

"Odds bobs hammer n tongs, what be the issue?!" Peter snapped in Hook's voice. He then peered through his binoculars and locked on to the hideous face of the ships captain.

"Barbeque." Peter rasped, slammed the binoculars down, and zipped over to the ship, ignoring Smee's cries.

"Ahoy a flying boy!" One of the dirty crew members of Barbeque's ship alerted.

"That be Captain Jas Hook's ship! But who is this young one?" Barbeque asked. He was a rough looking man, huge, burly and dirty. He didn't take pride in grooming himself like Captain Hook did.

Peter landed on the black deck of the ship, and his eyes took in the black fog that circulated the ship. The ship was dirty and worn, the stench, down right awful.

Peter regarded Barbeque as he turned his nose up at the smell. "What he hell are you doing here?!" He bellowed wildly.

"And you are?" Barbeque asked in an eerily calm tone as he slowly unfolded his arms.

Peter pursed his lips then took one mistaken step forward. He was immediately snatched up by a huge black tentacle that shot out from Barbecue's side.

"Ahhh!" Peter screamed as the tentacle squeezed him tight. It quickly drained him as it hoisted him high in the air and slammed him into the icy ocean.

The ice broke on impact; the tentacle dragged him about 20 feet underwater then unraveled and left him.

Peter was stunned and inhaled water as he kicked his way to the surface. He pulled himself out of the frigid water coughing and hacking as he rolled on to a sheet of ice.

Peter lay in between the two ships as he gathered up what strength he had left; he then retreated to his ship and morphed back into Hook.

"Get us the hell out of here!!" Hook screamed wildly as he knew he was over his head.

"_If Pan's power is no match for them; my power definitely will be of no use."_ He thought to himself. "Get everyone below deck, only essential crewmen need to be out here!" Hook ordered as he prepared himself for battle.

The crewman scrambled and pulled out the cannons, Mr. Mullins manned Long Tom, and all the women ran down below.

Smee stood next to his captain and cowered. "This be a dark day in Neverland….a dark day for us all." Smee said and Hook cut his eyes at him but did not speak.

"If I may say so sir….I think it be time you be givin that boy back his power….Barbeque looks to be too much for us sir."

"What are you implying Mr. Smee? That I can't handle that scalawag? This be mutiny you speak, and I'll cut ya tongue out for it!" Hook rasped as he kept his arms folded and his eyes on Barbeque's eerie ship.

"N-n-no Cap'n Sir, I was just suggesting that you let the Pan handle it, is all. Look at the Island Sir." Smee stammered and Hook walked over to Long Tom and Smee waddled behind.

Mr. Mullins heard their entire conversation and decided to put his two cents in.

"No disrespect Cap'n Hook Sir, but Smee's right. It's a cursed thing to have taken that boy's power." Mullins added.

Hook furrowed his brows and slowly turned his head towards Mr. Mullins and looked at him as if he were insane. Then Starkey jumped in. "Its true Captain! Please, give the boy back his strength and be done with it!" He cried and the crew chimed in agreement.

Hook did a 360 and looked into the frightened faces of his crew. "You weren't saying that when you toured earth, partying and running about in a drunken stupor from sun up to sun down!" Hook barked. "Now belay ya whining, man the cannons, and fire at will!" Hook commanded wildly and the men complied.

"There just sitting there!" Mr. Mullins pointed out as he prepared to fire. "It be a curse to mess with those men!" Mullins cried as he aimed then….

The entire sea of Neverland rumbled, and then sucked in where Nibs was and…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**

Nibs, Peter and Wendy shot out of the water like a cannon ball. Water and fire from the explosion was right on their heels as they kept going straight up into the dark skies of Neverland.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!**

The black castle exploded and pieces of it were widely tossed around Neverland from the intensity of Nibs destruction. Both ships rocked viciously from the shock wave and all the ice cracked.

The men quickly got their wits about them, and this was the distraction Barbeque was waiting for….

"Fire." He ordered flatly and they shot their oversized cannons at the Jolly Roger.

BOOOOMMMMMM!

Two mammoth sized cannon balls shot from the cannons and slammed into the side of the Jolly Roger. The impact rocked the entire ship, and it leaned so far on its side, that it almost capsized.

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone on the ship, save for Captain Hook, screamed bloody murder.

The ship took on gave damage as the holes quickly filled up with water.

"Were sinking!" Smee lost control and bellowed.

"Our fire power is no match for them; we can't sustain another blast like that!" Starkey screamed and Hook quickly barked the order. "SAIL!!"

The ship moved slowly and Hook morphed back into Pan. He took a deep breath then blew against the sails to get the ship moving.

Smee ran by his side and pleaded with him. "Where we be goin sir?"

Peter (Hook) kept blowing as he raised his hands. The ship sparkled and quickly shot up into the air and away from danger.

"Where we be goin Captain Sir? Back to earth? We can't go back sir!" Smee screamed and Peter (Hook) stopped blowing and lowered his hands, for the ship was now in the sky and Mullins sailed it.

Peter (Hook) morphed back into his own skin. "Why not? Mr. Smee, Why not?" Hook rasped angrily.

"Earth is no place for us Sir, our time has past. If I might put my two cents in Sir, Neverland is our home, if it is destroyed we become old dead men." Smee reasoned.

Hook folded his arms and looked away from Smee, he had no intentions of giving Peter back his power.

"Ever since you've taken this power your judgement has been…..the damage is too great Sir, and you don't know how to use Pan's power completely." Smee reasoned further and Hook looked at him.

"I can fix this; I _will_ fix this… by my own hand! I will not give in! This power is mine! I will kill him, and Neverland will have no choice but to answer to me!" Hook barked then stormed off.

"To earth gentlemen!" Hook commanded then went into his charred cabin and slammed the door.

The crewmen reluctantly obeyed and murmured various things under their breaths as they disagreed with their captain.

The cabin walls were still charred and none of his old furniture survived. After all his parading about, Hook only had time to snatch up a new table with chairs and a king sized bed with one set of sheets.

Hook sat at the table and sparked up a cigar and actually thought about giving Peter back his power. Barbeque was not the same pirate he once knew. He was immortal, as was his crew and Hook had no idea how to rid Neverland of him, let alone restore it.

"_I must find a way to do it without giving up this power….there must be some other way." _Hook thought to himself as he continued to puff on his cigar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back on earth……..

The door rattled on its hinges, the lights flickered, and the floor rumbled as the sound of a rushing whirlwind was heard.

The two security guards, the sheriff, and the nurse crowded against the door and looked into the window.

"What the…." The nurse whispered as they beheld a grey whirlwind swirling viciously around the center of the room. The sound grew louder as the entire building shook more violently. Then, in a flash, the whirlwind shot right out of the balcony door; the sound of thunder in its wake, and all was silent.

The sprinklers came on as they stepped into the room and looked around. The room was ransacked; the teens, nowhere in sight.

They all looked on in awe as everyone else crowded into the room to see what was going on.

"I want video, I want to know who they are, what they are, and I want them apprehended." The sheriff demanded calmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The thick grey whirlwind shot through the night skies of London like a cloud of smoke, and quickly descended towards Kingston Gardens. The wind flew to the courtyard that was surrounded by trees, and had a statue of Peter in the center.

The wind blew over the bench, and when it passed, Peter and Wendy were sitting slumped against each other on the bench, unconscious.

The wind continued and passed through the center of the courtyard leaving Nibs standing there, his hazel eyes glowing bright, and the wind disappeared.

Nibs's eyes roamed around the silent trees and he knew the fairies were watching him. He stood and whistled low and long, and the trees began to ruffle.

The fairies that were watching began to chime amongst themselves……

"Look, it's the Lost Boy Nibs, his second in command…."

"And Peter!"

"And that Wendy girl."

"He looks sick."

"She looks sick."

"Where is pink? I thought she went to help the girl….."

The trees began to light up and Nibs stopped the long whistle and he began to speak in the fairy language, which is what he preferred, and he was fluent in it.

_(use your own imagination as to how it sounds, I'll not try to write it here.)_

"_This is Nibs… second in command to Pan, come out and speak to me." Nibs demanded and instantly a group of fairies flew up to his face, while another group flew around Peter and Wendy and stayed there._

"_What is going on Lost Boy Nibs?" The lead fairy asked._

"_Peter is hurt, I need your help, I need your healing salts, lots of it." Nibs replied._

"_There's been allot going on isn't it, where have you been? Neverland mourns for its Pan, but gets a cold hearted Hook instead." The lead fairy said._

_Nibs exhaled and looked away. "I know that." He said dryly._

"_That boy sitting over on that bench…..he is not familiar to us…." Another fairy added._

"_I now that!" Nibs spat angrily as he balled up his fists._

"_Calm down Lost Boy, were just making an observation. We know its Pan, but he is weak and diluted. We will give you what he needs, but he must get his essence back……Neverland is being overtaken by wormholes, and the things that come out of them."_

_Nibs grew tired of the conversation; he exhaled and held out his hand. "Give me the salts; and I will take care of everything." _

He was given a large jar of healing salts contained in a pouch, with which he hooked onto his belt. Nibs waived to the fairies as the wind picked up. The whirlwind appeared and zipped them all away in a flash.

The wind carried the three teens to Layla's doorstep then dissipated leaving Nibs standing there with Peter in one arm, and Wendy in the other. They were both still unconscious.

Layla heard and felt the force of the rushing wind outside her house, for she was sitting right next to the door waiting for him. She quickly opened the front door and Nibs stepped in with his loads.

Nibs passed Wendy off to Layla. "Are your parent's home?" Nibs asked.

"No, they are on a two week business trip, we're alone. I made sure to close all the windows and shut off the lights." Layla informed, for they were indeed standing in the dark, but the home was lit with many candles, giving it that homey feel.

Nibs showed his approval by a smile. "It's nice and warm in here…." Nibs breathed, for it was cold in London because the warmest days of fall had passed, and it would soon be winter.

"Yea, I turned on the heat, come on I have the bed ready for them." Layla said then hey both flew up to one of the spare bedrooms in the mansion, and placed Peter and Wendy in the bed.

Layla tucked Peter and Wendy under the covers of the king sized bed, while Nibs walked over to the window and peeked out of the curtain.

"I have some clothes that John left here, he likes to stay over allot and every time he does, he leaves his clothes here. I got a whole closet full." Layla informed. "Why don't you take off those filthy clothes and let me run a bath for you." She finished as she stood and faced him.

Nibs still stood staring out of the window but did not answer her. He heard what she said but he was in his own world. Layla walked up to him and put her arms around him and turned him towards her. Nibs had a blank look on his face as he stood with his arms hanging limp by his sides.

Without saying a word Layla slipped her hands under Nibs shirt then ran them up his sides, Nibs dropped his gaze as he allowed her to do this, and surprisingly lifted his arms and allowed her to take off his dusty shirt.

Layla's heart began to race as she feared he would eventually snatch away from her, nevertheless, she swallowed and slowly ran her hands down the center of his chest.

Nibs entire body tensed, but he stood his ground and kept his gaze on her hands. She continued down his torso, gliding over the ripples in his stomach, and stopped at his belt buckle.

Nibs removed the jar of salts from his belt and let it fall on the floor then continued to stand there, emotionlessly, with his arms hanging from his sides.

Layla unfastened his belt buckle and the heavy belt fell off his hips.

_Thump._

Layla turned her head to see if Peter and Wendy stirred. Seeing that they were still in a deep slumber, she returned her attention to Nibs who had just licked his pretty lips.

Layla gently placed the tips of her fingers on Nibs jaw line and pulled him in slowly. Nibs breathing immediately picked up as they closed in on each other.

Layla quickly captured his lips and Nibs gasped in her mouth.

Layla slowly broke the kiss but kept her fingers on his jaw line.

"Relax, its just me Nibs….Layla….the girl you fell in love with, your safe now." Layla whispered and Nibs relaxed, as he did so, all of the tension left his body.

Nibs wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry Layla, I'm just not feeling…..sexual….not that you don't attract me….you do…..but….I just can't right now…."

Layla had her arms wrapped around his neck and she loosened her grip and they broke the embrace.

Layla looked Nibs in his eyes. "Its alright, I was just….I just missed you…..and your mouth…..it just draws me in, I couldn't help but taste those strawberries." Layla smirked and Nibs smiled a cheeky smile.

"Bet you never kissed a guy whose mouth tastes like strawberries." Nibs poked her in the belly and smiled.

Layla giggled "No, never… it must be a Neverland thing, because Peter tastes like cinnamon." Layla pointed and Nibs smiled.

"_And Wendy tastes like mint."_ He thought to himself and they both made their way to the large bathroom.

This bathroom had a powder area, a love seat, and all the luxuries one could have. Nibs sat on the love seat while Layla ran the bath. The bath tub was large enough to fit four people and it had spa jets inside to make the water bubble.

Figuring Nibs would want to be alone, Layla decided to leave; she turned off the water and turned to Nibs, who still had his pants on. "I'll see you later." She said softly then smiled. Nibs returned the smile and she left the room.

Nibs stripped and got in the bathtub then fell asleep.

Layla had gone back into the living room and fell asleep watching TV. Nibs, at some point, woke up, got dressed then slipped in the bed on Wendy's side and went to sleep.

At about 4am Peter stirred, he barely had the chance to wake up before he was hit with a wave of pain.

"Ahhh." Peter hissed as his breathing picked up. He snapped his eyes open and they quickly scanned the room.

"Hello Peter." A silky voice greeted from his side and Peter quickly turned his head to see the one and only, Arizael and Peter woke up.

He sat straight up and screamed hysterically. The sound ripped Layla out of her sleep and she came running up the stairs.

Peter rolled out of the bed and fell then yelped from the pain. Nibs and Wendy never stirred; they continued to sleep peacefully in the dimly lit room.

"What's wrong?!" Layla cried as she ran in and helped Peter to his feet.

Peter panted wildly as he looked around. "I was sleep….I must have been dreaming…" He breathed then looked her in the face.

"What was it about?" Layla asked and Peter snatched away from her.

"I can stand on my own." Peter snapped.

"You're welcome." Laya said with her nose turned up.

Peter turned and saw Wendy and Nibs sleeping in the bed. "I she ok?" Peter croked as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"She's fine, I'm still waiting for her to wake, but she's ok. Nibs bought some healing salts to make you feel better." Layla informed and Peter turned to her and smiled sheepishly.

Layla smiled then walked over to the dresser to retrieve the jar of salts. She walked back over to Peter and extended her hand, and Peter looked at it like it was poison.

"I can walk myself." Peter spat and slowly walked out of the room.

Layla sucked her teeth. "That ungrateful…..annoying…..disrespectful……horrible boy….I just want to slap his mouth one good time." She rasped through her teeth then stomped behind him.

Layla brushed past Peter and almost knocked him over. "Hey!" Peter snapped but Layla kept going. She opened the bathroom door and angrily flicked on the light switch on, then started the bath.

Peter's eyes went into slits but he kept his mouth shut and followed her into the bathroom.

Layla turned to him and reached for him. "Let me see your stitches." She said but as soon as her hands got close, Peter smacked them away. "Don't touch me!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Layla exclaimed livid. "I'm just trying to help you!"

"Your babying me, I don't like it." Peter spat and folded his arms.

"You're pathetic! You and Nibs, why don't you both give up that fake macho attitude and accept the fact that you _do_ need help sometime!" Layla exclaimed again.

Peter turned his head and huffed. His body swayed as it was quickly overcome with pain and Peter stumbled into the sofa.

Layla saw this but became stubborn as well. "Your water's ready, I suppose your going to get in there with your pants on?" Layla spat.

"Yup." Peter said stubbornly as he plopped down uncontrollably on the sofa. He grit his teeth and grunted from the intense pain in his chest, back, and stomach.

Peter sat back on the sofa and began to pant and grunt as pain washed over his face.

"Why are you so stubborn? You clearly need my help…..What happened to you? You're both acting so strangely." Layla tried to reason.

"You won't…..follow a weak leader…..I have to be strong…..always….." Peter strained then his face twisted in pain "Oooww." Peter's face emphasized his pain and he placed his hand over the stitches on his chest.

Layla exhaled and extended her hand. "You're not made of Teflon but you're not weak either. Everybody falls, even you…..but you get up." She said softly and Peter reluctantly took her hand and she helped him to his feet.

He leaned on her as she pulled his pants down. She then helped him into the milky water and he eased himself into it.

Peter laid back and rested his head on the side of the tub and relaxed as the silky water caressed his body. "I have to go under, but don't worry, I'm not drowning, but I'll be there for a while." Peter said and Layla nodded her head.

Peter sank further and further down into the water until his eyes and nose was the only thing seen.

Layla sat and watched as Peter completely submerged himself. The water looked creamy and a floral like scent emitted from it as the water steamed. Layla stood and took her leave. She went to her guest room and found some comfortable clothes for him and placed them outside the bathroom door.

Layla peeked into the bedroom and saw that Nibs and Wendy were still asleep so she went back downstairs and brewed herself some coffee.

Nibs stirred and rolled on to his side and draped his arm around Wendy. He opened his eyes and looked into her angelic face. His eyes began to study Wendy as he savored the smell of her.

Nibs always had a secret crush on Wendy and he was happy to be lying beside her.

Nibs had no intention of taking her away from Peter; but he failed to control himself as he got lost in her luminescence.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Nibs whispered in her ear as he ran his hand over her belly, then up her side, and stopped at her rib cage.

He thought about exploring her sleeping body with his hands, and he quickly reprimanded himself for such a hideous thought.

Nibs licked his lips as he pulled her into him and he rubbed the tip of his nose against her cheek. "You're so soft…..so beautiful." Nibs whispered then he placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned into her face.

Nibs glided his hand from her shoulder, across her neck, along her jaw line, and finally, rested his fingers on her plump ruby reds.

Nibs hazel eyes burned bright as he fought back his arousal. He brushed his lips against hers and knew they were forbidden.

"I just want to kiss you…..one more time." Nibs whispered as he continued to brush his lips against hers.

Nibs placed his hand on Wendy's soft cheek and fastened his lips against hers.

"Emmmmm." Nibs moaned deep in his throat and couldn't resist going further. He forced his tongue in between her lips and plundered her minty mouth.

Nibs smothered Wendy and continued to kiss her as he ran his hand down her side.

He stopped at her waist then ran his hand across her stomach and stopped at the opening of her gown. Nibs was so tempted to slip his hand right in between the buttons, so he could be in contact with her soft silky skin.

Wendy stirred and began to kiss him back, for she was not fully awake, and she thought it be none other than Peter.

"Yes." Nibs breathed between kisses and Wendy moaned. Nibs deepened the kiss and almost slipped his fingers in between the buttons of her hospital gown.

Wendy ran her fingers through his soft straight hair, and at the same time, noticed the taste of strawberries in her mouth.

Wendy gasped and snatched away from Nibs and Nibs sat upright and looked at her in shock and embarrassment.

Wendy rolled over, turned on the lamp and sat upright. Her baby blues scanned Nibs face and then quickly scanned the room.

Wendy returned her shocked gaze back at Nibs straight face and she asked. "Why were you kissing me?" She whispered harshly.

Nibs looked away embarrassed and was at a loss for words.

Wendy cleared her throat and straightened her night gown. "I'm not mad; just tell me why were you kissing me?" Wendy asked again as she searched his face for an answer.

Nibs looked back up at her and exhaled. "I meant nothing by it…..I just…..I've always like you Wendy……I just couldn't help myself…..It was to wake you up….like that story you told us. Sleeping beauty….please, don't tell Peter. I didn't mean anything by it." Nibs pleaded in a whisper and Wendy smiled.

"Nibs….sometimes you can be so……corny." Wendy teased and Nibs got offended and scowled.

"I was just trying to be nice…..I never had to be nice to a girl." Nibs spat and scooted away from her.

"Oh, you're trying to be romantic." Wendy teased. "I'm going to tell Layla."

"Not if I knock you out first." Nibs warned and Wendy recoiled back.

"You wouldn't dare!" She exclaimed wide eyed, and Nibs bust out laughing.

It was now about 7 am and the sun was up and shining. No one knew that Peter had left the house. He got straight out of the bath tub and went out into the lawn….to sunbathe.

Nibs and Wendy came walking down the steps and into the living room where Layla was sleeping in the recliner.

Wendy touched Layla's head as she walked by her and then wondered where Peter was. She opened the front door and a rush of cold wind blew right through her.

"Ooohhh, it's freezing out here." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was still wearing that thin hospital gown.

Wendy stepped out and saw Peter sprawled out on a towel in the middle of the lawn with three maids standing around him.

"Oh my….who is this young man?" Linda, one of the maids of the house said.

"I don't know, but just look at him, oh my goodness isn't he just perfect…" Janice added as she clutched her chest.

"I told you about Layla, when her parents are away, the mice will play." Lynn breathed and the three of them stood and continued to stare at him. Peter was laid on his back stark naked, his skin was fresh and smooth, his muscles… well defined. He was in a deep sleep totally oblivious to the onlookers when Wendy ran up to them.

"What is? Peter!? Get away!" Wendy cried as she shewed the women away and quickly pulled the towel over Peter's nakedness.

"You know this boy?" Janice asked surprised.

"Why is he out in the cold…..like that?" Linda asked as the three crowded around again.

"Why are the three of you standing around staring?!" Wendy spat then turned to Peter and shook him vigorously. Peter moaned and rubbed his eyes. Wendy grabbed him by his shoulders and sat him upright.

"Good mooorrrning young man." Janice had the audacity to purr right in front of Wendy.

Wendy turned and glared as Peter looked at the women dumbly while he collected himself.

"If the three of you don't get out of here, I will speak to the lady of the house and recommend your resignation!" Wendy spat as she roughly secured the towel around Peter's waist and Peter looked at her.

"Come on Janice…lets go." Lynn said as she pulled her arm. The three of them sighed and walked to their vehicles and drove out of the gates.

Wendy turned to look at Peter, and he sat and looked at her. The awkward moment with the maids was quickly forgotten, as they stared into each other's eyes.

Moment after moment passed without Peter and Wendy saying a word. Many thoughts were running through the teens minds. Peter began to wonder if Wendy still wanted to be with him.

Wendy sat and stared into Peter's dark green eyes and wondered what happened to him while he was trapped.

Wendy licked her full red lips and began to speak. "How are you feeling Peter?" She asked awkwardly.

Peter closed his eyes and nodded his head from left to right. "Nevermind me, how are _you_ feeling?" He asked as his eyes washed over her delicate form.

"Really good actually, the healthiest I've ever been." Wendy smiled and Peter leaned in and pecked her on the lips and immediately Arizael's words rang in his head……

"_You're a genetic anomaly….an abomination. Y__ou think that little girl will accept you? Huh? Your not even human….she doesn't even know __what__ you are…"_

The memory vanished then Peter slouched and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked as she gently placed her hand on his cheek. Getting no response, she turned Peter's face towards her and captured his lips.

Peter closed his eyes and his brows turned up as he kissed her back. _"I'll never be able to keep her." _Peter thought to himself as he allowed Arizael's words to discourage him.

Wendy marveled in the sweet cinnamon taste of Peter's mouth, as she deepened the kiss and sucked on his tongue. Peter abruptly cut the kiss short by turning his head.

Wendy's brows furrowed as she opened her eyes. Immediately Peter leaned in and sucked on her bottom lip then retreated.

Peter stood and wrapped the towel around him walked off. Wendy, who was utterly confused, stood as well and walked after him.

She opened her mouth to speak but decided otherwise and silently followed him into the mansion. She was in utter shock as he walked off without saying another word or looking back.

They entered the mansion and found Nibs waiting at the kitchen table, and Layla placing biscuits, bacon and eggs on the table.

Nibs turned and looked at the two. "Nice of you to join us, now can we eat already?" Nibs smiled sarcastically and Peter smirked then sat, clad in nothing but a towel and fresh skin.

The teens ate in an awkward silence; Peter and Nibs never making eye contact with anything but their food.

Once done, Peter simply stood and thanked Layla for the delicious breakfast and went upstairs to get dressed. Nibs went and pounced down on the couch and fell asleep, leaving the two girls sitting at the table.

Wendy stood from the table and began to clean up. "What is wrong with them, they are acting so distant." Wendy whispered.

"So cold….I guess they need time to adjust. It must be hard for Peter to be so….incomplete." Layla whispered and Wendy nodded.

"We have to find out how to get his essence back. Oh man…..I don't want to face Hook again. He scares me." Wendy said.

"What happened to you? Why were you in the hospital anyway?" Layla questioned and Wendy stood and told her everything she knew.

The day continued on and was boring and uneventful. The girls kept to themselves, while Peter and Nibs practically stared at the TV, and ate _all day_.

Wendy grew tired of the child's play and went into the living room and sat down amongst the boys, Layla took a seat next to her.

Wendy stood and took the remote from Peter and turned on the lights. "This is ridiculous, are we going to just sit here in silence all day? Lets cut to the chase and get down to the obvious…what happened to you guys?" Wendy asked.

An angry look quickly washed over Peter's features. "I don't want to talk about it. I want to talk about getting my essence back. I can't stand feeling so weak." Peter spat and crossed his arms.

"That means we have to face Hook. What is the plan?" Layla asked as she looked at Peter then Nibs.

Nibs began to rock himself in the recliner. "I'll go to Hook and take him down, then get his essence back." Nibs suggested flatly then he turned to Peter.

"You won't have to go to him. He'll come to us…he knows I'm alive and I'm betting he'll be after me soon to finish me off." Peter said as he continued to lay on the couch.

"You can't just sit here and wait for him. We should go back." Layla said and Peter sat upright.

"To what? Five feet of snow?" Peter asked with his brows raised and Layla looked confused.

Peter relaxed. "Oh…..you weren't there…" Peter breathed then slouched again.

"Neverland…..is not the way you remember it. Its cold…..so cold, dark, and full of snow." Peter explained sorrowfully.

"Oh no." Wendy and Layla breathed as they covered their mouths.

"You don't remember falling in five feet of snow?" Nibs asked Wendy.

"No, the last thing I remember was standing in a barrier." Wendy replied and they sat in silence.

Then Nibs spoke up. "I can give you some of my power so you can fight when Hook comes." Nibs said to Peter and Peter nodded.

"We should stick together so we can be ready." Layla suggested.

"Yea…I'd hate to be caught alone with him." Wendy murmered as she remembered Hook's brutality.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Jolly Roger sailed to London and took cover amongst the thick clouds of the night sky.

Hook turned and addressed Smee. "Mr. Smee….our retribution is near. Captain the ship while I cook something up. I'll not have Pan take my power away from me, and I'm sure he's not alone.

"Where will you be goin Captain?"

"To gather reinforcements, I cannot be the only strong man. Nibs is strong, stronger than all of you, but I am stronger. But most likely he will share his power with Pan so I need to even the odds." Hook smiled as he was happy with his clever plan.

"Capn sir I do wish you would just give the boy back his power and be done with it, it an't yours to ke-" Smee begged but was cut off by Hook's hook hovering over his throat.

"Ehmmmm." Smee cleared his throat and took a step back.

Hook lowered his hook, then without warning, leapt over the side of the ship.

As he fell from the sky he morphed into Pan and shot over to that dank sewage plant…..where the vampires are.

He hovered over the entrance and was immediately greeted with a swinging fist. Peter (Hook) dodged the blow and immediately spoke in Hook's voice.

"I come for your leader….to strike an important bargan, where is he?" Peter (Hook) asked as he brandished his fangs.

"He's one of usssss." The vampire hissed and a group of them appeared out of the darkness.

"We'll take you to him." The vampire said and they all took to the air and headed to the penthouse.

At the penthouse……………………

There was a man who sat in a large comfortable chair behind a large oak desk. The desk was in front of a enormous glass window that provided a breathtaking view of the city.

He sat with his back turned, as he puffed on a cigar and enjoyed the view.

"Maaassster…."The vampire hissed. "You have a visitor."

"Who are you and what do you want? Speak fast…..I'm hungry." The man in the chair growled.

"I am Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger. You don't know me, but I know your gang." Hook answered boldly.

"My gang?…..And where are they now?" The man in the chair asked smoothly.

"Dead." Hook said flatly. When the man failed to respond Hook continued…..

"I know you have an itch for that boy…" Hook trailed off.

The man swiveled his chair and faced Hook, who stood at his desk. "What boy? What do you know about me? I've never seen you before……you look like a pirate."

"Well what did you think 'Captain' stood for?" Hook asked sarcastically. "I'm beginning to think twice about you already." Hook ridiculed.

The man growled and slammed his fist down on the desk. "How dare you come in here insulting me? Apparently you don't know who I am."

"And you don't know what I am….I can rip you limb from limb in one breath." Hook rasped arrogantly." The man barred his teeth as was about to retort but Hook spoke over him. "I know you well enough…..and your genius." Hook said with an eerie calm and the man relaxed and smiled arrogantly. "You don't scare me pirate….my strength has grown exponentially." The man growled as he intertwined his fingers.

Hook smiled then cut to the chase and morphed into Pan. "I am what you're looking for!" Pan rasped and the man popped out of his seat and snatched at him.

Peter waived his hand and the man was thrown back into his seat; and Peter raised finger and moved it from left to right, pissing the man off greatly.

"PAN." The man rasped then slammed his fist down on the table again but could not get up.

Peter smiled arrogantly as he ran his tongue over his fangs. "Just a copy, but I can get you the real Pan." Peter said then morphed back into Hook. "And Nibs, the bastard who killed one of your most prized men and….Wennnnnndddyyy." Hook purred.

The man's eyes bugged out. "Two of my best are laid up in a coma right now….with this….I could revive them…." He said with excitement and renewed hope. "I'm ready to bargain." The man replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that evening Peter and Wendy retreated to their own room. Peter laid down on the bed, grabbed the remote, and began channel surfing.

Wendy laid on the bed beside him, leaned over, and took the remote right out of his hand, then turned the TV off.

Peter scrunched up his face and turned to her in protest. "Why'd you go and do that for?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Wendy leaned close to Peter and ran her hand across his belly and into this shirt. Peter tensed as he looked down at her hand in his shirt.

Wendy began to rub Peter. He gasped and turned his head and looked into her face, with a worried look.

"I love you Peter….I never got the chance to tell you……I didn't mean the things I said to you at the fair and in my room. Arizael made me do it." Wendy breathed then nuzzled her nose on Peter's cheek.

Peter closed his eyes in relief and smiled. "I know." Peter said as shivers ran up his spine.

Wendy continued to rub circles along the soft skin of Peter's belly, her hand continued to dip in and out of the waistline of his pants.

Peter relaxed and his erection made itself known, as he laid back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

Wendy's intention was not to arouse him, but to get him to relax and open up to her. She decided to satisfy her curiosity and started asking questions….. "Peter?"

"Hmmm?" Peter breathed as he relished the feel of her hand gliding along his skin.

"What did that Witch do to you and Nibs?" Wendy asked gently. Peter pursed his lips and kept his eyes shut.

Wendy patiently waited for his response. Peter opened his eyes and looked her in the face with parted lips.

Wendy removed her hand out from under his shirt and sat up, and then she folded her legs Indian style and faced him.

Peter's eyes washed over her face as he had a blank look on his. "I told you….I **don't** want to talk about it." Peter said softly.

"We love each other, how can we survive if we don't communicate?" Wendy reasoned and Peter sat up.

"I don't **want **to communicate. I **want** you to leave me alone, and stay out of my business!" Peter spat then threw his legs over the bed and stood.

Wendy flung her long tresses behind her shoulder and furrowed her brows. "That is the most childish thing I have ever-"

"Don't go there with me Wendy." Peter warned sternly and Wendy looked down and pouted.

"Either you turn off the light and go to sleep… or leave." Peter gave the ultimatum and Wendy sighed.

"Why do you have to be so mean? I'm just trying to be here for you, but you keep pushing me away." Wendy whined and Peter cut off the light and turned the TV back on.

Peter returned to his place on the bed and leaned back on the pillows. Wendy's eyes watered and she began to sniffle.

Peter exhaled and looked at her through the corner of his eye then sat up and grabbed her.

They both hugged each other and lingered in the embrace for a few minutes, and then Peter broke the silence.

"Do you want to leave me Wendy? I mean….you died Wendy…..if you stayed here on earth, you would be safer…..with some chump..." Peter said then Wendy pulled away from the embrace and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sam was a chump…" Peter said seriously and Wendy playfully punched him in the arm.

Wendy smiled. "Why wouldn't I want to stay with you? You're one of a kind…who wouldn't want to fly the heavens, stay young forever, and have adventures? I would never trade all of that freedom for life on earth…..never. Wendy said and Peter's smile went from ear to ear.

Wendy's face became stern "But you need to stop keeping things from me, that's what makes things hard." Wendy said seriously and Peter's smile dropped as he cut his eyes away from her.

Peter sighed then looked down. "What do you want to know Wendy? I mean, she tortured me, forced herself on me, and used Nibs against me." Peter said dryly.

"Then when I tried to escape she beat me….and Clara. She made me feel pain I never _ever_ felt before…..and Clara….poor Clara…..I had to watch her die…….and I couldn't even save her…." Peter said sadly then balled up his fists.

"I will avenge her, I swear it. She was trapped down there the longest and she died……down there…." Peter said through his teeth and Wendy placed a hand on his shoulder. Wendy was consumed with sorrow, and wished she could wipe away all his painful memories.

"Neverland….I feel no connection with it. I have to fix Neverland…..I have to fix this." Peter whispered and Wendy wrapped her arm around him and he tensed.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut as he thought about his home. "It's so cold…..what about the fairies?……it's so cold, it's so cold, its so cold…..what about my boys? The Indian's, the mermaids?" Peter breathed and angst hung from every syllable as his voice wavered.

Peter felt responsible and helpless at the same time, he felt that he let Neverland down and the very thought killed him inside.

Wendy's face turned into a crying state and she quickly straightened it as she wanted to be strong for Peter. "We'll fix it Peter, we will…..piece by piece, and we'll restore it." Wendy assured.

Peter turned and embraced her and they both laid back on the pillows and went to sleep in each other's arms.

Nibs and Layla were in the room next door, and there was a door that connected the two rooms, which they chose to leave cracked.

Nibs sat on the edge of the bed sharpening his blades while Layla leaned back against the pillows watching TV.

Nibs was consumed in his own thoughts and wondered how he would make things right.

"No word about the pirate ship….but the news about the hospital sure is the talk of the town right now." Layla pointed as the news went on.

"I'm so glad they don't know who we are, I really don't feel like being bothered with that." Nibs said as he continued to sharpen his blades.

"I guess somehow the camera's were malfunctioning, look at the blurry images." Layla pointed and Nibs looked up at the TV.

"Hmmm, how bout that." Nibs said then stood and placed his blades on the night stand and took off his shirt and slid into the bed and looked at Layla.

Layla glanced at him and quickly returned her gaze to the TV and began channel surfing. Nibs gently grabbed her wrist and took the remote from her and she slowly turned to him.

Nibs looked her up and down then licked his lips. He had hesitated with her before because any sexual contact reminded him of that Witch.

But in this case, the impulse was so strong, and Layla looked so good, he just had to have her.

Nibs licked his red lips again and Layla smiled and licked her glossy ones.

"Your so…. sexy Layla." Nibs complimented and Layla smiled.

"Thank you". She smiled shyly and looked down. Nibs quickly put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. He looked into her face with raised brows and asked "Why are you trying to hide?"

Layla smiled again then lifted her hand and traced Nibs pretty lips with her fingers. "You have such a pretty face, who would have ever thought you'd be a fighter." Layla breathed and Nibs mouth twitched as he remembered exactly what a fighter he was.

"I've done the unforgiveable." Nibs accidentally said aloud.

"What did you do?" Layla asked as she dropped her hand from his mouth and he looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Nibs asked, he didn't realize he said that out loud.

"You said you've done the unforgiveable, what did you do?" Layla answered.

Nibs cursed himself for slipping, then decided to pull the dumb card. "I don't know what you're talking about." Nibs said nonchalantly.

"No?" Layla pushed.

"No, now just kiss me." Nibs said and captured her lips.

Layla was more than happy to oblige, and she returned the kiss as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. While they were kissing, Layla fumbled with the remoteand turned it to the music channel. It just so happened to be playing "FutureSex/LoveSounds by Justin Timberlake.

Nibs wrapped his arm around her and laid her back on the pillows as he got on top of her.

They both broke the kiss breathless and Nibs pinned her hands above her head and began to nibble on her neck.

"Oh my gosh." Layla said as her body tensed and she instantly began to cream.

Nibs released her arms and leaned on his side. He held his hand over the center of Layla's chest and the button on her white blouse opened and she gasped.

Nibs hazel eyes flashed then glowed as he slowly ran his hand down the center of her body; each button opening on its own as Layla's body shivered.

Layla's pretty face was lust drunken as her eyes were open halfway and she began to moan.

"_She's hooked up on me_

_I've got her in my zone_

_Her body's wishin for me_

_I think she's ready to blow_

_Must be my future-Sex-love sounds_

_And when it goes down baby all you gotta do is…just tell me which way you like that….._

…_..All I need is a moment alone to give you my tongue and get you outta control_

…_..And after you let- it- in you'll be skin to skin, its just unnatural_

_Wait a second…_

_She's hooked up on me"_

Nibs turned his head to the side and blew on her, and her blouse blew open and she gasped.

Layla snapped up and shoved her tongue in Nibs mouth and kissed him aggressively; and he returned it, kissing her hungrily.

Layla grabbed a handful of Nibs hair from the back of his head and rolled on top of him and began to feast on his lips.

Nibs began to moan as his eyes rolled back. He grabbed her bum tight with one hand and unbuttoned her pants with the other.

Nibs moaned as Layla began to suck on the flesh of his neck and he rolled her over on her back and pulled away from her.

"I want you, take this crap off." Nibs breathed and snatched the pants off of her bum revealing her pretty panties.

"Then take it, if you're up to it." Layla challenged and Nibs stood and grabbed the ankles of her pants and ripped them off her legs and Layla giggled.

"I will, and I will take you all night, and I will make you scream." Nibs said with a cocky smile and Layla huffed. "We'll see about that." She teased and Nibs dropped down to his knees in between her legs and spread them more.

His eyes washed over her tight sun-kissed body and he saw she was wearing a snap front bra. Layla's chest was heaving up and down as she laid there hot and wet.

Nibs snatched the bra off of her body and tossed it to the side and looked at her lustfully. He then ripped her panties off and held them up to his nose and inhaled her scent.

"Emmmmm." Nibs moaned then tossed her undergarment and gently caressed her in between her folds.

Layla moaned and Nibs waived his hand and the door slammed shut.

He continued to fondle her treasure with his fingers, sliding in and out of her as his glowing hazels locked with her lust saturated grey's.

Nibs licked his lips seductively and bit his bottom lip and Layla went wild. She bit her bottom lip and moaned as she squirmed under his ministrations.

"You like that don't you." Nibs breathed as he looked at her through his straight eyebrows and his long bangs. Nibs looked every bit of sexy, and she sat up, but Nibs aggressively pushed her down with his free hand.

"I didn't tell you to move." Nibs said cockily, for he knew he was in complete control.

Nibs eyes washed over her body and he drank in her beauty. Every little twitch of her body and every little sound she made drove him insane.

Nibs began to pant as the hair's on the back of his neck stood along with his arousal, that made itself known a long time ago.

Nibs stood and took off his pants and grabbed his cock. "Do you want to taste this?"

"Heck yea, do you want to taste this?" Layla asked.

"Oh yea." Nibs answered, and they assumed the 69 position… While "Lollipop" by Lil Wayne was playing.

After they satisfied themselves in this way they were both ready to tear into each other. Nibs picked her and slammed her into the wall and squeezed his harness into her tightness and filled her completely……..and then some.

"Ahhh!" Layla cried out and Nibs wrapped his arm around her lower back, grabbed her hair, and held her head against the wall.

Nibs panted as his body shivered; he squeezed his eyes shut as the feeling of her hot tightness overwhelmed him. He pursed his lips as he got himself under control then thrusted into her and she whimpered. He continued and increased the intensity with each thrust until he began to ram her.

Layla grit her teeth and refused to scream for she wanted to prove him wrong and Nibs knew this.

"Scream, I want to hear it." Nibs demanded in her ear as the force of his thrusts made her body hit the wall repeatedly.

Layla wailed in between her teeth and began to moan out of control as she dug her long nails into Nibs back and drew blood.

Nibs moaned and his eyes rolled back and his lips parted and he began to pant. "You won't scream for me?" He breathed and Layla wrapped her legs tight around his waist and flew up to the ceiling and slammed his body into it.

Nibs grabbed for either side of the ceiling and braced himself his hair hung in his face as Layla rode him with perfection.

"Oh." Nibs slipped then pursed his lips.

"You like that huh? I know it feels good, so why don't you scream for _me_?" Layla said hotly as a sexy smile graced her face. The sight and feel of her rendered Nibs speechless.

She slammed her hips down on him while she grabbed him by the throat and cut off half of his airway.

Nibs was extremely turned on by this and it intensified the feeling, Layla felt so good to him, and she squeezed him with every stroke.

"Now you scream for me." Layla pressed and Nibs reached for her but she grabbed his arm and pinned it over his head and pinned his other arm above his head.

"I don't scream." Nibs rasped through his teeth as his eyes went into slits and he began to moan and pant through pursed lips.

Layla continued to tear into him while they were on the ceiling but Nibs refused to give in, but his face looked like he was teetering on the edge of screaming.

Nibs snatched away from her and dropped from the ceiling. They landed on the floor then broke contact.

The two teens stood and circled each other as they panted out of control, their bodies glistening as they looked at each other hungrily.

"I want to get in the hot tub….outside." Nibs said.

"The heater's broke, so its not hot."

Nibs eyes turned a firely orange. "I'll make it hot." Nibs said as he waived his hands and the balcony doors opened.

Layla furrowed her brows and in a flash, Nibs body glowed red and he zipped towards her, snatched her up, and went over the balcony with her.

He held her close as they changed position and Nibs hit the water first with Layla on top of him. As soon as they were submerged a red shockwave flowed from Nibs body making the water hot and bubbly.

They both resurfaced and Layla gasped, "My goodness, what else can you do?" She breathed.

"Make you scream." Nibs said simply, and then he quickly turned her around and held her by the waist as he zipped her to the edge of the pool. Then he eased into her tigheness from behind.

Layla grit her teeth and arched her back as Nibs gripped her waist and pulled her onto him as he squeezed up in her.

Nibs reached around and played with her breasts as he sucked on her neck and shoulders. Layla quivered as she was on the verge of screaming.

"Come on….scream." Nibs taunted as her body shivered uncontrollably under his domination. Layla continued to make pleasurable sounds "Never." She breathed between her pants.

Nibs moaned and continued. "Let me hear it." He demanded smoothly as he began to thrust into her harder.

Layla opened her mouth and moaned louder and louder and louder, but grit her teeth to suppress the scream.

Nibs began to run his hands all over the front of her body, rubbing and squeezing and such, and she moaned even more.

"I hate you!" Layla screamed as she felt like she was going to explode out of her skin.

"Yeah." Nibs said as he rotated his hips and kept himself deep inside of her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ready to scream yet?" Nibs asked and Layla didn't retort, her body grew limp in his arms as she was deep in the throws of passion.

He hooked his arm around her neck in a head lock and the other around her waist and he began to ram her with all his might.

Layla screamed and reached back and sank her nails in his sides and lower back but he kept ramming her. Nibs hit her g-spot every time and the feeling was extremely intense.

"Louder!" Nibs demanded as he released her and pushed her down, he leaned on her back and replaced his arm around her waist as he pushed deeper into her depths and Layla screamed and wailed out of control.

Nibs moaned out loud as he licked his lips and rested his head against her back as he held her tight.

Layla was doing all kinds of things to try to get away from him. She was clawing at the ground and trying to climb out of the pool but Nibs kept his body pasted to her back and had the nerve to begin sucking on her soft flesh in between her shoulder blades.

Intense sensations of pleasure exploded within her body and Layla screamed and screamed until Nibs let her go. He quickly flipped her on her back and she panted weakly then, without warning, he slammed himself into her depths again as he hooked his arms behind her knees.

"Ahhhhhh!" Layla cried from the pain and pleasure and Nibs kept on and on, the look on his face was of pure ecstasy. The water in the pool began to bubble over wildly and Nibs satisfied himself completely. Nibs laid on top of her body at times and at others, due to the position he had her in, he was able to access all of her sweet spots and he teased her body with his mouth and hands.

Layla screamed herself hoarse then passed out. It was then and only then when Nibs allowed himself to climax. He collected himself then scooped up an unconscious Layla and flew into the bedroom. He laid her in the bed then secured the balcony doors.

He grabbed a towel and dried off her body along with his, then spooned up behind her and fell fast asleep.

**Snippets anyone? **

**Does anyone know who the man was that Hook struck a bargain with? Next chappie Hook and his new gang attacks, and it will be ugly, and the cops in this chapter will piss you off.**

_This happens sometime in the next chapter…..this isn't a snippet, it's a chunk. Please review!_

_Nibs moved ahead of all of them then waived his hands in front of him to blow the snow aside; and to his horror, he uncovered many corpses of the forest animals that were buried underneath the snow._

_Nibs froze in place as his eyes grew wide and despair just about ripped his guts out._

"_Gasp!" Layla and Wendy gasped at the same time and clung to each other._

_Peter's eyes grew wide as his face went into shock, but he didn't make a sound._

_Nibs slowly turned and looked over his shoulder at the three teens behind him, and his eyes fell on Peter's bewildered face._

_Peter instantly dropped from the air and his boots landed hard on the frozen ground and he slipped. Peter regained his footing as his eyes slowly took in the carnage around him. They sorrowfully scanned the many corpses of several different animals of the wild. _

_Something had torn into them viciously and ripped off limbs and such, the sight was devastating._

_Nibs glided over the corpses and stood in front of the iced over entrance and turned to Peter._

"_Peter……." Nibs croked._

_Peter's face went blank but his eyes were still wide. "I'll meet you all inside." Peter blurted as he kept his eyes on the animals._

_Layla silently glided past Peter and stood next to Nibs. Wendy walked up to Peter and stood by his side._

_Nibs slammed his glowing fist into the ice and he and Layla went inside._

"_You too Wendy." Peter blurted as he held back his emotion and kept his head down._

"_No Peter…..I'm staying with you." Wendy said softly as she placed her hand in between his shoulder blades._

"_No, I said go inside." Peter demanded as he turned his head in the other direction._

_Wendy licked her lips and slowly walked around and stood in front of him. Peter kept his head turned to the side, with furrowed brows and pursed lips._

_Wendy looked into Peter's face and saw it was consumed with rage; but this did not frighten Wendy, and she stood her ground….._

"_Stop pushing me away Peter…." Wendy breathed and Peter's breathing picked up and he crossed his arms._

_Wendy maintained a soft loving face as she continued."You wanna know why I don't know you Peter? Its because you keep locking me out….I want to get close but you wont let me near." Wendy said and Peter remained silent as his blood boiled and he began to pout like an angry child._

_Wendy stepped closer and stood toe to toe with Peter and Peter turned his head towards her and there eyes locked, then Wendy boldly said….."I'm not going inside, we are going to get through this together, whether you like it or not. The only way you're getting me inside is by force, and __**I know**__ you won't hurt me."_

_Peter's face was stiff as a board and he stood there like a statue. He was in complete shock that someone who knows what he could do, a female and a human at that, would actually refute his order and stand toe to toe with him. _

_Wendy stood her ground with her nose turned up in the air, she placed her gloved hands into her coat as she bravely waited for Peter's response._

_Peter relaxed and just about melted for a second then he quickly caught himself. "You're truly one of a kind Wendy……definitely meant to be mine." Peter whispered._

"_I don't know of anyone else who could bear your enormous ego." Wendy replied as she held her position._

_Peter cracked a weak closed lip smile and immediately dropped it as he created some space between them._

_Peter unfolded his arms and placed his hands into his coat pockets as he looked around with a blank face. "You wanna know me? You want to go through this with me? Then come with me." Peter said as he extended his hand. Wendy took it and Peter pulled her close then shot up into the air in a blink and they both flew over to his secret place._


	14. A Fight For Power Part One

**Chapter 14: A Fight for Power Part One.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, and adds...I got some crazy cool ideas and fight scenes coming up, so stay wit me!**

The next morning….

Peter stirred and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Peter smiled as he savored the warmth of the mink blanket and Wendy's body heat. Wendy laid with her head on his chest and her arm draped around him. Peter hugged her and inhaled the sweet smell of her hair as he squeezed her tight.

"_You'll never keep her."_ Arizaels voice whispered in his ear. "_In fact, when I get my hands on you again, you won't live long enough to even worry about her." _Arizael threatened and Peter furrowed his brows.

"You're dead Witch!" Peter whispered out loud.

"_No, I'm very, __**very **__much alive, and I will get my revenge on you, Nibs, Wendy…..and Captain Hook."_ Arizael informed and Peter pushed Wendy aside and hopped out of the bed.

Snatching up the dagger that was on the night stand he said. "Where are you Witch?!" He spat as he pointed the dagger in the air and did a slow 360 degree turn.

"_You really want to know pretty boy?"_ Arizael asked sweetly. _"Do you reeeeaaallllly want to know?" _Arizael taunted in an eerie voice and Peter's heart rate accelerated as his eyes rapidly scanned the room.

"_I'm not sure you're ready for what your asking for…..I know another one of your weeaknessesssss"_ Arizael hissed evilly.

Peter swallowed as he felt his body begin to perspire and a strange feeling wash over him. His chest began to heave in anticipation of her pouncing on him at any moment.

"_What is this?"_ Peter asked himself in regards to the strange feeling; it felt like cold shivers going down his spine, and every hair on his body seemed to stand as a strong sensation of anxiety gripped him.

"Come out Witch!" Peter demanded. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye he saw a figure slowly sit upright in the bed; with the blanket over its head.

Peter snapped his head towards the bed. "Wendy, get up, that Witch is here some where!" Peter blurted but the figure did not respond.

"Wendy!" Peter whispered through his teeth and she still didn't respond.

He hopped in the bed and snatched off the blanket.

"Raaahhhh!" Arizael growled and she was clad in her true form. Black and shiny, with bulging yellow eyes, razor sharp teeth, a long bent up nose, a wart covered face, thinning hair and prune like skin.

"AHHHHHHH!" Peter screamed wide eyed as he recoiled back.

Her tongue came slithering out of her mouth towards his face and Peter quickly turned and tried to leap out of the bed but Arizael reached out and grabbed him by his face.

Her fingers wrapped around his head and she pushed him into the pillow. With one hand, Peter grabbed for her wrist to try to get her hand off his face, and with the other, he jammed the dagger into her chest and she laughed.

"Its fear! And it makes you weak!" Arizael spat as she straddled him. Peter snatched the dagger out of her chest and cut severed her hand at the wrist and she pulled back the stump and laughed harder.

Peter ripped her hand off his face and wildly tossed it aside and quickly punched her in her face.

"Ahhh ah ha ha ha!" Arizael cackled as her head went back and Nibs came bursting through the door.

"Peter!" P-" Nibs screamed, but the atrocious sight of Arizael cut him off.

Arizae's head wickedly turned towards him with an evil smile and bulging eyes. **"YOU!!** I want YOOOUUUUU!!" She rasped evilly and Peter quickly stabbed her in the throat with the dagger and Arizael, by reflex, backhanded him with all her might.

"WHAM!"

Peter's body twisted from the intensity of the blow, and he was out cold.

Arizael got off of him and pulled the blade out of her neck. "I think I know your weakness too…." She rasped and Nibs swallowed then ran to her but his fear slowed him down….

Arizael cocked back her fist and decked him so hard, that his body slammed into the wall and made an indentation.

"Ahhh!" Nibs cried as intense pain exploded in his face and body.

Nibs fell from the wall onto his back and pieces of plaster fell on his face and body. He laid on his back with one arm bent at a 90 degree angle beside his head, while the other was outstretched over his head.

Nibs panted fearfully with his eyes open and a worried look on his face.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Haaaaaaa." Arizael laughed evilly as she strolled over to him.

She stood over his head and Nibs immediately kicked his legs high over his head and his feet landed in the center of her chest.

"Pow!"

Arizael laughed as she stumbled backwards.

Nibs used the momentum and flipped upright, then quickly did a backwards roundhouse kick to her face, and she hit the wall.

_Thump!_ "Ahhh haaa ha ha! There's no strength!" Arizael bellowed and in a flash she did a three hit combo...two jabs to Nibs chest with each fist and one uppercut.

"WHAM!"

The force of her strength knocked him into the ceiling. When he fell, she caught him in mid air with a power ball to his chest; it threw him across the room. His body crashed violently into the mirror that hung over the dresser; he then fell on top of the dresser and rolled on to the floor.

"Ha! I knocked you on you're a twice! Shall we try for a third time?" Arizael hollered.

Nibs was on his back again. He panted and grit his teeth as he reached his hand over his head and rolled on his side. The glass that was on his face slid off and Nibs rolled on his belly and tried to get up. _"Why the heck does this hurt so badly? I can't get up fast enough." _Nibs strained within himself and saw Arizael's grotesque feet running towards him.

"Emmmm" Nibs grunted as he pushed himself up on all fours. Instantly a white light beamed from Nibs fist to his elbow; he lashed his arm out to the side and a white arc came spinning out of it and it hit Arizael in the chest_._

"Ahhh! Oh…. Oh…..quite a discovery!" Arizael spat wide eyed with sarcasm as the arc dissipated, having no effect whatsoever.

"I can smell….nay….taste your fear….or maybe its both." Arizael rasped and Nibs whimpered, his face looked like a frightened child.

Arizael zipped up to him and grabbed a handful of his hair and violently yanked his head back making his back arch.

"Ahhh!" Nibs cried and saw her lean into his face and he quickly snapped his mouth shut.

"Your afraid!" Arizael said as she got in his face. Nibs fist went ablaze and he tried to hit her with his forearm but she grabbed his fist.

"Uh uh uhhhh…no, no, no…we'll not be having any of that naughty boy." Arizael reprimanded as she kept a tear jerking grip on his hair and Nibs strained to get his fist free.

Arizael chuckled as she continued to hold on and then she opened her mouth. Her disgusting tongue came slithering out and it wildly lapped away at Nibs face and he screamed through pursed lips.

Arizael continued to laugh and lap away at his face as she applied more pressure to his fist, and it began to crack as the blaze went out and Nibs held his breath.

Peter came to and sprung up in the bed.

"Don't fear her Nibs!" He screamed as he cranked his arm behind him and swung it in an arc across his body with all his might. A firey red arc flew at her, and right before it got to her body, it split in two and spun. Arizael never had a chance to move.

_Swooosh cling, cling, cling cling-_ The sounds of interchanging blades echoed in the air and…. splat!!" Arizael's body was severed in half, at the waist.

_Thump, thump_. The two halves fell to the floor and……

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Peter and Nibs sat up in their beds screaming hysterically in unison.

Wendy's eyes popped open "Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she sat up in her bed. Wendy looked at Peter sitting there screaming and it was the longest scream she had ever heard.

Layla had leapt out of the bed and fell on the floor; seeing Nibs sitting straight up in his bed screaming ripped the sound right out of her mouth, leaving her horror stricken.

When Wendy saw there was nothing to scream about she shut her mouth and shook Peter but he kept screaming. She ran to the bathroom and snatched up a bucket of soaps and dumped it, then quickly filled it up with water. She ran down the hall and back to the room and tossed the water into his face.

Peter instantly snapped out of it. He wiped his face and looked around wildly as his chest heaved out of control.

Wendy panted from her running, and her eyes shot over to the door that connected the rooms; she heard Nibs still screaming.

Wendy bolted out of the room and refilled the bucket. She ran down the hall and through her room, kicked open the door and tossed the water into Nibs face.

Nibs gasped then fell backwards on the bed and started to wheeze.

Layla was still sitting on the floor with her hand over her mouth awe struck.

"Layla snap out of it and take care of him!" Wendy screamed and Layla continued to sit.

Wendy threw the bucket; it hit Layla in the head and she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh my gosh what the heck?" Layla said and sprang to her feet. Wendy ran back to Peter's room and saw him sitting in the bed hugging his knees and rocking himself.

"It was a dream or was it? A dream or was it? A dream or was it? A dream or was it?" Peter deliriously repeated over and over until he sounded like a broken record.

"Peter…..it was a dream, just a dream." Wendy said as she cautiously stood by his bed side.

Peter kept his eyes wide as his faced looked terrified. "I saw the most ugliest of things….I never knew something so…..horrifying could….be." Peter said, his voice sounded shaken.

Wendy furrowed her brows and then took a step closer and reached out for him.

"NIBS!!" Peter screamed and started up his hysterics again and Wendy pursed her lips. "I have no choice." She said to herself as she took a step back then turned her body to the side a bit.

"Peter stop screaming." Wendy said calmly but Peter kept screaming Nibs name.

"Niiiiiiiibbbbbbbbbbbbssssssssssssss!!" Peter clenched his eyes shut and screamed and Wendy smacked him in the face with all her might and knocked him off the bed.

"CRACK!"

The scream was snatched from Peter's lips when her hand connected with his cheek, and he hit the floor startled.

Wendy took a few steps back and Peter pushed himself up on his hip and looked at her ferociously.

Without saying a word he got to his feet and walked past her to see about Nibs.

Wendy scratched her head as a look of confusion washed over her beautiful features. She blinked her thickly lashed lids a few times then followed Peter.

While that went on, Layla had hopped in the bed and put her arm behind Nibs neck and sat him upright. Nibs sat up and his head flopped forward as did his long hair.

"Nibs….Nibs are you alright." Layla breathed as she wrapped her arm around his neck and used her hand to prop his chin up. With her free hand she pushed the hair out of his sweaty face and Nibs cut his eyes at her.

"What happened? Your hearts beating out of your chest." Layla breathed, for she could hear his heart pounding.

Getting no answer she glanced down, and the red marks on his chest caught her eye. Layla gasped as she pressed her fingers on Nibs chest and he hissed.

"What is that?" Layla asked as she ran her fingers over the red marks.

There was one on each side, and as she examined them more, she concluded that they were bruises from someone's knuckles.

Layla's eyes grew wide.

"She broke my hand." Nibs mumbled as he lifted his arm and placed it in his lap.

Layla's mouth dropped as she looked down, his hand was balled up into a fist with black and blue blots here and there.

"Who Nibs? Who broke your hand?" Layla asked. Nibs shifted and supported his weight.

She removed her arm from around his neck as Nibs held up his head and kept his gaze at his hand.

Layla adjusted herself so she sat Indian style, still beside him, and she decided to soothe him by rubbing his back.

As she reached her hand towards him, her eyes fell on the many bruises that marred his back.

Layla gasped and pressed her hand against him in shock and Nibs arched his back as he grit his teeth. "Ahhh." Nibs grunted in pain and she quickly snatched away.

"You didn't see her? You didn't hear her?" Nibs asked Layla as he looked around the room, that's when Peter walked in followed by Wendy.

"Are you ok?" peter blurted wide eyed, then his eyes directly on his balled up fist.

Peter's eyes grew wide and Nibs looked at him with his brows turned up. "You saw her too?" Nibs whispered and Peter's face went blank as he ran to his bed side and grabbed his wrist to inspect his hand.

"I need you two to leave….. _please_." Peter said and the two ladies left the room.

Peter looked at Nibs chest and ran his fingers over the bruises to inspect them as well, and Nibs continued to look at him.

Nibs looked at Peter's nose and noticed the dried blood and the red bruise that covered the side of his nose and mouth.

"You saw her?" Nibs breathed and Peter didn't know how to answer the question. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to tell the truth or tell a lie. For he felt Nibs fear, and he never knew Nibs could fear anything.

Peter was also startled by his _own_ fear, for the only time he actually felt fear, was when Wendy was holding him in midair while he was paralyzed.

Peter saw how Arizael used Nibs fear against him and discovered the same thing she discovered. That fear makes them weak.

Peter glanced at Nibs face and then stood from the bed.

"You seen her didn't you!" Nibs asked louder and Peter nodded his head.

"I don't know what your talking about….seen who?" Peter asked dumbly, he didn't want Nibs walking around in fear of Arizael actually being alive, so he continued the deception.

Nibs eyes grew wide and Peter slowly turned his head away from him, for it was very hard for him to lie.

"Her, Her! You saw that ugly beast! You were with me, I felt you! We dreamed the same dream." Nibs cried wide eyed and Peter shook his head again.

"I don't know who you're talking about Nibs, you just had a bad dream." Peter said simply and Nibs had a look of shock as he raised his arm.

"Is this a bad dream? How do you explain this?" Nibs spat as he grew angry.

Peter looked at him through the corner of his eye. "You tell me, I came in here and found you like this…..how am I supposed to know?" Peter said softly as he kept his head turned away.

"How do you explain your _face_!" Nibs hollered and Peter quickly found an answer.

"I fell out of bed looking for _you_." Peter lied simply and kept his head turned.

"Arizael was here….or I dreamed about her…." Nibs rasped angrily and Peter turned his back on his second in-command.

"Which one is it? She was here, or wasn't she?" Peter asked simply as he opened the door and walked away.

"Is he serious? Is he really serious?" Nibs said out loud then he eased himself out of the bed. He limped over to the dresser, picked up the healing salts with his good hand, and then made his way to the bathroom.

As Nibs made his way down the hall he walked up on one of the bathrooms and heard Peter gagging.

Peter had gone straight to the bathroom to dispose of the bile that had formed in his throat while he was talking to Nibs.

Images of Arizael's true form flashed in his Peter's mind again and again. Memories of what she did to him; how she forced herself on him, replayed in his mind again and again.

Peter hurled until there was nothing left to hurl and he slouched against the wall in front of the toilet. Nibs pushed the door open and it swung and slammed against the wall as he stood in the doorway.

Peter weakly turned his head towards Nibs with a distraught look on his face. Nibs stood there brooding with a straight face, his jaw set.

Then Nibs spoke to Peter's mind. _"You can't lie to me….you saw her and you know it." _Nibs said and Peter breathed heavily then closed his eyes and turned away from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone bathed and dressed themselves then went out for breakfast, because Layla didn't feel like cooking.

They sat at a booth in a diner on the corner and dined for three hours. Layla had to keep tipping the waitress each hour because they worked the poor woman to death. Peter and Nibs never said a word to each other but Wendy and Layla chatted away.

Every now and then Nibs would glare at Peter through his straight black brows, long lashes and bangs while Peter would cut his dark green eyes away from Nibs and act like he couldn't see him.

After a few hours of that, Nibs finally spoke. "You're a liar Pan." Nibs abruptly accused. And the girls turned their attention to the boys, their faces questioning.

Peter glared at Nibs through his brows and thick lashes; and his pursed lips twitched.

Nibs hazel eyes went into angry accusing slits "You **know** you saw her." Nibs said firlmly and Peter continued to glare. "Saw-who?" Peter asked firmly.

"Yeah, saw who Nibs?" Wendy asked as she tilted her head to the side and her hair fell off her shoulders. Wendy was sitting besides Nibs and across from Peter, while Layla sat besides Peter and across from Nibs.

Nibs stared into Peter's eyes and his eyes dilated and Peter quickly tried to break eye contact, but Nibs held him there as he tried to get into his mind.

Peter slowly forced his eyes to look upward as he tried to break away from Nibs beaming eyes. "The truth is in there, you're such a bad liar." Nibs rasped and Peter managed to blink. Peter shut his eyes as he turned his head away.

Peter kept his eyes closed and put his hand over his eyes and bowed his head.

"You know, you shouldn't try to do that until I get my essence back…that hurt." Peter said simply as he rubbed his eyes and kept his head rested in his hand.

"Yea, I can't wait till you get it back, so I won't have to save you from that monster….._you can save yourself." _Nibs spat as he stood from the booth and stormed off.

Wendy's brows raised and she turned to Peter.

Layla raised her finger in the air "Check Please."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile………

The man that the nefarious Captain Hook struck a bargain with, had went over to the police department and walked right into the sheriff's office with a sealed envelope.

"Good afternoon Sheriff." The man rasped and the Sheriff jumped in her chair, for she was on her computer and didn't see him come in.

She snapped her head up and rolled away from the computer monitor and stood. "Who the hell are you?" She asked firmly with a cigarette between sun dried lips.

"Simply an informant….and a friend of Bob and Joe." The man rasped as he took a seat in the chair that was in front of her desk.

"Oh yes….they were two of my best detectives…." The Sheriff said as she took her seat and took a drag from her cigarette.

"As my loyal friends went into their unfortunate coma's…..they left this information with me….I know you have use for it, for we have mutual goals." The man said silkily as he handed her the envelope.

The Sherrif took the envelope from his cold hands and broke the seal. She reached in and pulled out its contents.

"_Gasp_….the evidence. I thought this was lost." The Sheriff said as she laid out the pictures of Peter, Nibs, Alec, Wendy, Layla, and John.

"I saw this boy at the hospital; he was the one I tried to apprehend." She pointed to Nibs picture. "And this one, he was in the bed, and so was she!" The Sheriff said as she pointed to Peter and Wendy.

"These troublemakers were right under our noses!" She said then slammed her fist in the desk. "We could have had them." She rasped as she seethed.

"They would make us…..very rich…..and powerful people. If you haven't noticed…they are special." The man pointed.

"Oh yes I've seen and I've heard…so what do you want?" She asked.

"I just want to tell you where to find them, and then we can work out the specs later." The man said coolly as he handed her a paper with Layla's address.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the incident at the diner, the teens caught up with Nibs and headed back to the mansion on foot. The day went on and the couples broke off and did their own thing.

At sunset Peter was standing on the balcony overlooking the property when Nibs walked up behind him.

Peter quickly turned and Nibs stood there with a half smile on his face. "Are you ready? I wouldn't put it past Hook to come by tonight, and it will be dark soon." Nibs asked and Peter sighed. "Yea."

Nibs extended his hand. "Take my hand." He said and Peter took it and Nibs quickly kicked him in the stomach.

Pow!

"Ahhh!" Peter cried as the pain surged through his body and he doubled over and tried to snatch away from Nibs.

Nibs pulled Peter's arm high above his head to make him stand straight and Peter stood and looked at him. A wave of pain washed over his face, and then anger mixed with understanding. Peter tried to conceal these emotions but they got the best of him.

Nibs stared at his face and knew Peter was lying. "Your not fighting back…..you must know you deserved that…..and much more." Nibs said as he jerked Peter's arm and Peter pursed his lips and stood on his tip toes, for Nibs was a few inches taller than him.

Peter looked Nibs in the eyes "Later Nibs…." He said simply. "We can talk about it later, right now-" Peter stopped and furrowed his brows as he twisted his wrist out of Nibs grasp.

"We need to focus on Hook and getting my essence back. Neverland needs us." Peter reasoned and Nibs softened a bit then went back on the offensive.

He furrowed his brows and looked Peter firmly in his face. "Did you see her?" Nibs asked simply and Peter stared at him for a few moments and his lips parted.

"You can't lie, don't become a liar, it's not like you…..and you suck at it." Nibs reasoned and Peter closed his eyes and exhaled.

Nibs leaned in and grabbed the back of Peter's neck. Peter snapped his eyes open and Nibs whispered in his ear. "She was hideous wasn't she?…..And you had sex with her….again and again." Nibs breathed, his voice taunting Peter. "Just imagine that **beast** riding you….screeeaaaming and moooaaaning as she runs her slimy hands **aalll- over** you…"Nibs spat and Peter cringed.

Nibs grabbed Peter by the jaw and turned his head towards him and Peter's eyes went into slits. They were nose to nose now.

"That's why you were throwing up….because you SAW her!" Nibs yelled in Peter's face and Peter scrunched up his face and snatched away from him.

Peter took a few steps back, his face clearly disturbed. "Yes I saw her! Ok?! I saw her!" Peter yelled and Nibs quickly punched him in the mouth.

"Pow!"

Peter's face snapped to the side; his mouth hung open as he clenched his eyes shut and furrowed his brows.

"Then _why_ did you lie to me!" Nibs growled. "Why did you try to make me think I was crazy?! How could you Peter?!" Nibs snapped livid and Peter wiped the blood off the side of his mouth as he straightened himself.

Peter furrowed his brows and looked down. "It was to protect you. Your afraid of her and she knows it….I know it.. And she completely beat you're a, and mine, because I was scared too. I never saw you loose a fight like that before. So, I didn't want you walking around fearing that she is alive, until we could do something about it." Peter explained and Nibs softened again and looked away.

"What's it gonna take _Peter_?" Nibs asked annoyed and freaked out at the same time.

Peter looked into his face and barred his teeth. "Getting my essence back, now give me some of your power already, and we'll deal with her when its time." Peter said sternly as he held out his hand.

Nibs eyes began to burn a bright hazel as he held his hand over Peter's.

Nibs hand went ablaze as a red spinning orb emitted from his palm and hovered over Peter's palm. The spinning ball grew larger until it was the size of their hands and Nibs pushed it down into Peter's hand.

The blazing orb touched Peter's skin and his eyes burned bright hazel as well, and shockwaves of Nibs power extended from the palm of his hand and spread all over his body.

Once the blazing orb was fully absorbed by Peter, Nibs continued to pour more of his strength into Peter by rapidly dropping smaller orb's into his hand. Peter's body shined bright red as they stood in a trance.

Wendy and Layla were spying on them the entire time and they couldn't take their eyes off of them.

"Did you ever wonder…..what they are?" Layla whispered and Wendy nodded "All the time." with her mouth agape.

"There not even human…..and I don't have a problem with that. But sometimes….I wonder….what they really look like under that skin." Layla stammered wide eyed.

"I hope human….I try to get close so Peter can tell me, but he always shuts me out…..you?" Wendy asked as she continued to stare.

"I haven't even tried. I just get that vibe that NIbs won't answer if I ask." Layla said.

"Well when he gets his essence back and everything is under control I'm going to ask." Wendy said firmly.

"Ask what? If he's a monster under there?" Layla asked dumbly.

"Something like that…but…I want to know his secrets and I'm tired of waiting." Wendy said as they stood and walked away.

Once Peter and Nibs were done they sought after the girls. Peter and Nibs ate another burly meal, then, just like a teenager, they got bored…..

The last bit of the sun had just set……..

Nibs and Layla headed over to the barn to tend to her horse, Peter went to the indoor pool for a swim, and Wendy went into the bedroom and decided to check up on her mother.

None of the teens were aware that quite a few set of eyes were watching them.

Hook's crazy forget-me-not blues scanned the property then he turned his head to the burly man and said "Your main prize is in the barn, where you will have a chance to avenge Big's death. Send some of your men after Pan and I will go for Wendy myself. If he gets past your men, he will come for Wendy, and I will be waiting for him. Once you subdue Nibs, bring him and meet me in the house."

The man smiled. "What about the police?"

"They should arrive just in time to get in the way- _should_ the children overpower us….I know that cop woman wants revenge as well." Hook answered.

"Yes she does, and she won't hesitate to take them down." The man said and Hook smiled then they all scattered towards the mansion.

In the barn………

Nibs stood by with his hands in his pockets, he wore a pair of black cargo pants tucked inside of some black boots, a black long sleeved t-shirt, and that black utility belt that hung from his hips, and it was full of weapons.

Nibs watched Layla bend over, and as she did so, he admired her firm backside. He watched her body move as she picked up a wad of hay, walk over and toss it over the fence so the horse could eat it.

"That's a nice looking horse, you ride it much?" Nibs asked as he walked up beside her.

"Her name's Ella, I used to ride just about every day. That is, before I left." Layla answered as she stroked the horse's face.

Nibs stroked the other side of the horse's face, and the horse enjoyed the nice treatment from the teens…. until it sensed something.

"All of the girls have horses, and we used to race them for fun." Layla smiled as she reached for the horse's hair.

The horse breathed and threw its head up as it stomped its feet.

"What is it girl?" Layla asked concerned.

The horse saw the vampires creep into the barn and silently crawl up the walls and hide on the ceiling.

The horse began to make noises and wildly pace around it its fenced in area.

"What's wrong with her?" Nibs asked simply as he watched the horse act up.

"Something's bothering her….I wonder what could disturb her so?" Layla answered as she pushed her hair behind her ears. "Come on girl, want to go out?"

The horse hollered and stood up on its hind legs and continued to make noise and bang on the walls.

The poor horse was trying to alert them. For the ceiling was crowding up with vampires, and the teens were oblivious to it.

……………………………………………..

Peter skinny dipped in the pool then swam over to the corner where the spa jets were. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the head rest, then sank down to his chin and relaxed in the bubbles.

Moments later about ten vampires crept in and silently low-crawled along the floor, and slid into the pool with him.

The extra bodies in the water made the water ripple and wash over Peter's face.

Peter snapped his eyes open, then sat up and looked around. There were ripples in the water but that was it. Not seeing a cause for alarm, he laid back down and closed his eyes.

More vampires creped into the room and hid behind the fancy sofa, chairs, and even the towel rack. While others accumulated on the ceiling.

…………………………………………………

Wendy was sitting in her room with her back turned to the door, talking to her mother on her cell phone……

"Yes mother, everything is alright……"

"Peter's fine….."

"We'll be going back shortly…."

"Yes mother…..yes mother…..ok mother….." Wendy answered.

Peter (Hook) maliciously pushed the door open with his foot while Wendy carried on her conversation.

"creeeeeek" The door made an eerie sound as it slowly opened and he stepped in with is head hung low. He glared at her through his straight brows; his eyes red and dilated with a thin ring of bright green around it.

"Are you still thinking about selling the house?"

"No you can't mother…..its been in our family for generations how can you sell it?"

"I will buy it then….." Wendy said angrily as she stood and glanced at Peter who approached her very slowly. She kept on with her heated conversation and stood in front of the mirror and ran her fingers through her long tresses as she listened.

"Don't worry about where I'll get the mon-"

"I have some saved!" Wendy shouted and Peter stood behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

Wendy was too furious and into her conversation to bother regarding him. She continued to stand in the mirror but she was looking down while she listened to her mother give reason why she wanted to sell the mansion.

"But they're not after- when did- did anyone come by the house since then?" Wendy spat and Peter slowly creeped his hands around her waist and held her.

"Peter not now!" Wendy snapped but Peter didn't let go.

Wendy grabbed his wrist with her free hand and tried to pry him off, but he wouldn't budge, he just held her tighter.

"H- Hold on mother." Wendy said annoyingly, rolled her eyes, and looked up into the mirror.

"Peter cant you see that……." Wendy trailed off as her eyes fell on Peter's horrifying reflection.

An exceedingly wicked smile crept over his mouth, as his lips curled back they exposed his razor sharp jaws, and Wendy dropped the phone.

**Ha Ha! How's that for a cliffhanger. I always lie when I try to give snippets, but the one I gave last chapter will happen. Well I don't lie, but my muse always adds things to the story. The second part of this chapter is on is on its way. But I won't post it until yall review. Come on, show me some love, the story is now where near over.**


	15. A Fight For Power Part Two

**Chapter 15: The Fight for Power: Part Two**

**Thank you for taking time to review, I get so tickled…..Ok, when reading this, everything is happening simultaneously, our hero's are all getting attacked at the same time. And there is a part three**

In Neverland….

Captain Barbeque and his crew were trapped in the dark ocean of Neverland, for when Peter (Hook) left, a more deadly winter came upon the land. Neverland cried for its Prince, but got no answer….

As for the lost boys and the Indians, they were trapped in the caves, for the snow was almost 10 feet now. All of the entrances to the caves were iced-overlong before the snow got out of hand.

The Chief had gone into his special section of the cave. It was a small room with a large fur covering the entrance. The room was filled with his personal trinkets and magic instruments.

Slightly was bundled in a white fur Eskimo coat. He sat Indian style in front of the fire beside Tigerlily as he sipped his hot coco. "He's been in there for days, what do you think he's doing?" Slightly whispered to Tigerlily.

Tigerily's grey eyes looked over to the entrance to the Chief's room. "He's consulting….Its hard for me to explain. My father has strange powers…just know that when he comes out, he should have some answers about Pan." Tigerlily answered as she pulled the zebra stripped hood over her head; and they continued to sit and wait.

Slighty sighed as he licked his red lips. "I can't stand just sitting here….helpless". He complained as he pulled his skull cap down over his ears.

"I know Slightly, but no one else can break us out of here other than Peter or Nibs, and we don't know where they are…." Tigerlily reasoned worriedly. "Besides, if we get out of here ourselves, what are we going to do? It's freezing out there. We won't find any animals to hunt, and we won't be able to fly in that mess.

Slightly turned his head towards Tigerlily and looked into her coco face. "I get what you're saying….I don't know what's going on out there….but I have a really bad feeling about it. What about that wormhole?…There is no one to guard it." Slightly whispered then l0ooked around the cave, and troubled look graced his handsome features "Man I feel sorry for Peter when he _does_ return…..and finds his Neverland….devastated."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter (Hook) maliciously pushed the door open with his foot while Wendy carried on her conversation.

"creeeeeek" The door made an eerie sound as it slowly opened and he stepped in with is head hung low. He glared at her through his straight brows; his pupils…..red and dilated to the max, with a thin bright green outline.

……………………..

"But they're not after- when did-did anyone come by the house since then?" Wendy spat and Peter slowly creeped his hands around her waist, and overlapped them against her belly.

"Peter not now!" Wendy snapped but Peter didn't let go.

Wendy grabbed his wrist with her free hand and tried to pry him off, but he wouldn't budge, he just held her tighter.

"H-Hold on mother." Wendy said annoyingly, rolled her eyes, and looked up into the mirror.

"Peter can't you see that……." Wendy trailed off as her eyes fell on Peter's horrifying reflection.

An exceedingly wicked smile crept over his mouth, and as his lips curled back, they exposed his razor sharp **jaws**, and Wendy dropped the phone.

"Wendy? Wendy?" Her mother called. "Wendy? Hello? What's wrong?"

Wendy's eyes bugged out and her mouth dropped as fear shook her to the core. She took a breath to scream but Peter (Hook) quickly grabbed her by her throat and cut her off.

Wendy gasped and made choking sounds; her face became flush as she frantically pulled at his wrist. Peter wrapped his other arm tight around her waist and hugged her as he smiled, then pressed his cheek against hers and inhaled. "Did you miss me?"

Then Peter morphed back into Hook, clad in his signature red velvet jacket with gold embroidery, the red pirate hat, long black perfect curls and one wicked sharp hook. He violently released her and pushed her down on the dresser.

Wendy's mother heard the sounds over the phone "GEORGE!! JOHN!!" She cried as she anxiously ran out of her room and to her garage.

Wendy's body was bent over the dresser, and her hair cascaded against both cheeks as she whimpered and panted. Hook stepped aside and turned so he could face her.

Wendy quickly turned her head towards him and pushed herself upright with a whimpering look upon her features; her body still faced the dresser. _"Oh no"_ Wendy said within herself as her frightened blue eyes connected with Hooks fierce orbs, and she knew she was in deep trouble.

Hook glared at her, with those horrifying red and green eyes. "Call him…go ahead CALL HIM!" Hook barked and Wendy whimpered in shock.

In a flash Hook barred his teeth, twisted his body and smacked Wendy's face

"CRACK!"

"Ahhh!" Wendy cried. Hook hit her so hard that the impact knocked her delicate form backwards and against the wall, where she slid down and pounced on the center of the bed.

Wendy laid on her side gasping in pain so great, that she felt like her back was broken.

Hook smiled evilly as he balled up his fist. "Not so powerful now are you my beauty…" He teased as he stomped over to her. Once he reached the bedside, Hook reached around and placed his hand on her chest, then turned her on her back.

"Call him!" Hook rasped as he grabbed her by the front of her shirt with his good hand. Not giving her the chance to respond, he pulled her upright a bit, then threw her across his body like a rag doll. Wendy's petite little body collided violently into the far wall, deeper into the room.

"**WHAM!"**

"Ahhh!" Wendy shrilled as she hit the wall, then fell down to the floor face first.

Hook zipped up to her and grabbed a handful of her hair from the back of her head. He snatched her up by her hair and effortlessly held her up by her locks; and her body dangled in the air.

Wendy screamed and pulled on Hooks wrists as he held her in the air by her hair. Her feet flailed out wildly, but to no avail, she could not break free.

Hook turned his hook into a fully operable hand and then he grabbed her by the neck with it, and slammed her back into the wall.

WHAM!

"Ahhhh!" Wendy shrilled and tears rolled down her cheeks; her body cried out as she barred her teeth. She never felt such pain at this magnitude before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Wendy was being assaulted, this is what was going on in the barn….

Nibs brows furrowed as he shook his head in confusion. "What's wrong with her?" He asked simply as he watched the horse act up.

Layla leaned against the gate "Something's bothering her….I wonder what could disturb her so?" She answered as she pushed her hair behind her ears, then extended her arms over the gate. "Come on girl, want to go out?" Layla offered with a smile and it quickly dissipated…

The horse hollered and stood up on its hind legs and continued to make noise and bang on the walls.

The poor horse was trying to alert them. For the ceiling was crowding up with vampires, and the teens were oblivious to it.

Anxiety washed over Layla's pretty features as she leaned against the wooden gate and reached out for the horse. "Come here gi-"

WHAM!!

The burly man had crept up behind Nibs and Layla, and when he got close, he zipped up behind Nibs and punched him so hard in the middle of his back; that the impact threw Nibs through the wooden gate and into the horse's area, where he hit the ground face first. Had it been a lesser boy, his back would have been broken…

Then the man immediately backhanded Layla, and her body flew back a few feet and hit the ground; where she lay unconscious.

The horse cowered into the corner of his space while the burly man snatched Layla up and hid.

The horse took a few cautious steps towards Nibs and nudged his forehead with his nose.

Nibs coughed and grunted as he came to, then rolled onto his back with furrowed brows and closed lids. He spit out the pieces of hay that made its way into his mouth as he lifted his head.

"Emmm, Layla?" Nibs called with his brows turned up as he blinked a few times to get his view into focus.

"Ahhh." Nibs hissed as he sat upright and his hazel eyes fell right on the vampires that overcrowded the ceiling; and his eyes grew wide.

"LAYLA!!" Nibs screamed as he hopped to his feet and ran out of the horse's area; his eyes scanned the barn wildly as his heart raced.

"Looking for someone?" The man asked and Nibs whipped around, and to his horror, it was Saaammmm.

Sam stood there; still clean cut with his black hair slicked back out of his pale face. He was tall and burly, with muscle upon muscle.

Sam, held an unconscious Layla; her long black tresses hung back and away from her delicate face…

Nibs took notice of her chest gently rising and falling, indicating that there was still life in her; as Sam held her in his arms….bridal style.

Nibs's eyes went into angry slits as a blade instantly dropped out of the palm of his hand; he barred his teeth lividly as he quickly twisted his body like a pitcher, and was about to throw it but.…

"I don't think so!!" Sam quickly bellowed and in a flash he dropped Layla's legs to free up a hand. He quickly spread his fingers wide, and a long sharp claw extended from his thumb and pressed against her throat.

"You're fast but not faster than a flick of a claw!" Sam quickly warned and Nibs froze in place as he tensed and un-tensed his body. He so _badly _wanted to throw that blade, but he knew Sam was right; so he straightened his body, dropped the blade, and placed his hands on his hips.

"Let her go!-"

"No-NO!" Sam quickly spat. "You killed my best man…so why shouldn't I kill your little girl toy?" Sam barked then brandished his vicious fangs, for he was now a vampire; thanks to Peter and Nibs for leaving him in the sewers.

"Oh crap." Nibs hissed under his breath. He tilted his head up slightly and his brows raised; his breathing picked up as he seethed. His brain quickly sorted through the possibilities of getting to Layla, faster than a flick of a claw.

"Don't" Nibs spat as he kept his face stiff.

Sam smiled "Ooohhh she's a hot one….her beauty rival's Wendy's…..but she's more of a bad girl. I love how her a-- fills out those jeans, but Wendy….she has a mouth to die for. I'd have both of them anyday." Sam teased as he pressed the tip of his claw into her neck, drawing blood.

The sight of Layla's blood drove Nibs insane and he blurted "It's me you want….**I** killed your man, so let her go and fight me." Nibs said with an emotionless face as he tried to keep his cool.

Sam pulled Layla closer so he could access her lips while he kept an eye on Nibs. Sam pressed his cold lips against Layla's and pressed his hand against her throat, then dragged it down the opening of her white button-up blouse and touched the center of her chest. He then slipped his hand in her blouse and fondled one of her breasts as his other hand squeezed her side.

Nibs's pupils exploded and a thin flaming ring burned around them. He pursed his lips hard as he balled up his fists and took a step forward.

Sam ripped his lips away from Layla's "I'll rip her heart out." Sam said simply, and then quickly returned his claw to her bleeding neck. "I'll fight you...and I'll kill you….then I'll have my way with your girl." Sam said then tossed Layla to the side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter was up to his nose in water as he laid back in the corner of the pool, where the spa jets were; naked and oblivious to the vampires that that slid into the pool with him.

The extra bodies in the water made the water ripple and wash over Peter's face.

Peter snapped his eyes open, and choked on the water that went up his nose. He sat up and got himself together and looked around. There were ripples in the water but that was it.

Not seeing a cause for alarm, he laid back down and kept his head out of the water this time, and closed his eyes.

More vampires creeped into the room and hid behind the fancy sofa, chairs, and even the towel rack. While others accumulated on the ceiling.

The vampires that were under the water swam closer and closer to him. The negative energy that emitted from their frigid bodies was like a deadly potion.

It rapidly decreased the water temperature, and tried to put Peter's body in suspended animation.

Peter laid there with his head propped up at the edge of the pool with a restful look on his face. The frigidness tried to swiftly drag him into oblivion; and Peter gasped as his body went numb. His thickly lashed lids fluttered as he fought to regain full consciousness.

Peter's body was between sleep and awake; engulfed in the sensation of numbness and prickling skin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook leaned into Wendy's face as she choked and gasped. "I'm going to make you wish you never met him little girl." Hook spat then harshly kneed her in the stomach and released her.

"Uhh!" Wendy grunted painfully as she doubled over then fell on her side and began to cough. Hook looked down at her then sneered and brutally kicked her in the ribs.

Wendy gasped and her mouth hung open as she wheezed for air; then she balled up into the fetal position.

Hook chuckled. "You're so weak and pathetic, I'm barely hitting you girl...You think that hurt? Let me show you a true lesson on pain!" Hook screamed as he bent over and grabbed her up by her shoulders and slammed her into the wall once again.

He released her then swiftly punched her in the face…

"Pow!" and her body twisted and blood flew out of her mouth. He then viciously punched her on the other side of her face

"crack!" and she screamed.

"PETER!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter heard Wendy scream his name and it snapped him out of it.

"PETER!!"

Peter's dark green eyes snapped wide open and he gasped as he sprang upright; and at the same time, five vampires sprung out of the water and jumped on him, knocking him under.

They grabbed at him, and swiftly pulled him into the deep part. Some clawed at his flesh, while two others grabbed at his flailing arms and another got behind him and held him in a headlock.

Peter flailed wildly and twisted out of their grip. He quickly pushed his arms out in front of him and blew a large energy wave out of his hands, blowing them out of the pool. Their bodies, along with large amounts of water, flew through the air and collided viciously with the wall, all the way on the other side of the pool.

Peter swam to the shallow end and stood upright in the pool;. His head hung low and his hair was pasted across his forehead as he stood with his arms by his sides with clenched fists. Blood and water trickled down his body as it was covered with bloody claw marks; and his body heaved from the forceful intake of air.

A vampire leapt out of the water and Peter snapped to his head up. All of his cuts closed up as he extended his arm, and threw his body into a lunge position and clothes-lined the vamp,

"WHAM!" knocking him back into the pool. SPLASH!

Three vampires ran across the room and leapt at him but Peter jumped up high and flipped over their heads and landed on the floor in a crouching position, sliding on the slick surface.

A vampire jumped from behind the sofa and zipped up to him but Peter elbowed him in the face.

Peter threw his arm out towards the other side of him, and the towel came off the rack; exposing the three vampires that hid behind that.

Peter sucked his teeth "Man!" he rasped as he quickly wrapped the towel around him with one hand, turned, and made for the door with Wendy in mind.

As soon as he reached out for the door handle, he saw the reflection of a sofa coming at him from behind.

Peter whipped around and extended both hands, taking control of the couch in midair. He then lashed his arms out to the side of him, the couch went with it, and hit the group of vampires that was charging at him.

Then Peter got kicked in the chest, his towel fell off of him, and his body slammed against the door.

WHAM!

"HEY!" Peter snapped and everyone froze.

He then got to his feet and stood, holding his towel in one hand. "Can you at least give me a second to put some d-- clothes on, you freaks?!" Peter shouted with furrowed brows.

"You got five seconnndssss." A vamp hissed. Peter stretched his hand towards his clothes and they flew over to him. He caught them and in a flash, dressed himself in a pair of black and white fatigue pants, black boots, and a black t-shirt then stood still.

"Ok." Peter said simply and the vampires hissed in unison as they licked their chops for a taste of his flesh.

Peter bowed his head, and as he slowly closed his thickly lashed lids, his eyes went ablaze of fiery yellow. He stood there as they all swarmed around him; their jaws enlarging in anticipation for the taste of his sweet blood.

Peter slowly crouched down as the beasts crowded in on him. They felt heat emit from his body; then instantly, Peter's body was engulfed in flames.

"AHHHHH EEEHHHH CACK ACK AHHHHGREGGHDHDH!" The vampires hissed and screamed as the flames shot out of Peter and swept over them in one wave, burning every last one of them to ashes.

The flames on Peter's body went out and he stood wide eyed. His flaming hazel eyes looked upwards as the ashes blew around the room. "What- the-hell-was-that?….We gotta have a talk about that one." Peter breathed in shock then zipped right through the wall like a cannon ball and up to Wendy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back in the barn…..

Sam tossed Layla aside. Nibs eyes fell on her inanimate body and he seethed even more. Then he realized this was all a trick, to stall him and wear him down.

"Watch the exits, no one passes." Sam demanded his henchmen. "This fight is mine."

The boys began to circle each other. Nibs figured all he had to do was just knock him down, snatch Layla up, and get the heck out of there….oh how wrong he was…

Sam charged him first and swung a heavy fist but Nibs leaned to the side and uppercut Sam in the ribs.

WHAM!

"Ahhh!" Sam screamed and staggered off to the side, his body was jacked up from the blow. A look of shock graced his features, for he was surprised at how strong Nibs was.

"_What the hell are these boys; even with my new power I __**still **__felt that!" _Sam said within himself as he straightened himself just in time to catch a boot to the face…..

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Nibs had ran up on him and with great speed, swung his right leg in front of him and round-housed Sam. Keeping with the momentum Nibs kept spinning and round-housed him two more times; the impact of the last kick sent Sam crashing into the wall.

Layla stirred as Nibs turned and zipped her way, and in a flash three vampires intercepted him but weren't fast enough…..They came so fast that Nibs almost ran right into them, but he lashed his arm across his body and the vampires were violently pushed aside. Nibs landed in front of Layla. She stood and reached out for him but…..

Sam teleported from his spot on the floor, shot himself up with his serum, appeared behind Nibs, and caught him in a headlock.

Sam's height caused Nibs body to be pulled off the floor. Nibs airway was cut off, and a red painful look graced his pretty face for Sam had a bone crushing grip on him.

Nibs kicked out but it had no affect. He grit his teeth, leaned forward and shot up from the ground; slamming Sam's back against the ceiling, but Sam didn't let go. Nibs turned and slammed Sam's body into the ground but Sam still held him tight.

"I'm like steel boy, and you can't hurt steel!" Sam spat as he laid on his back with Nibs on top of him. Nibs felt oblivion creep up on him for he couldn't breathe.

Layla stood and looked for a way to help Nibs. She saw a sickle and ran for it, and four vampires ran her way.

She snatched it up and swung the thing in the air and quickly sliced two vamp's in half. Then she twirled the thing around her back, caught it with her other hand, and swung it in an uppercut motion, slicing another vampire in half from the crotch up.

She tried to run to Nibs but two more vampires attacked her; and they got hacked for it.

Nibs snatched a blade of his belt, reached back and jammed it into Sam's kidney.

"Aghhgg!" Sam cried and released Nibs, for his precious serum didn't protect him from getting impaled.

Nibs rolled away from Sam as he gasped and panted for air contemplating his next move. Nibs knew he had to conserve his power; for he could feel Hooks strength from there and he knew it would take everything he had to fight and get Peter's essence back. "I don't have time for this." Nibs breathed then turned his head and looked for Layla.

Sam ripped the blade out of him and his wound closed up, then he leaped over to Nibs and tried to straddle him but Nibs sat up and punched him aside.

WHAM!

Then Nibs kicked his legs over his head and flipped upright just in time to block a blow from Sam with his forearm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the same time…….

"PETER!! NIBS!!" Wendy screamed and Hook proceeded to kick her, and kick her, and kick her until she was barely conscious.

Hook snatched Wendy up by her hair then grabbed her battered body from behind. He dragged her flaccid form to the bed and flung her like a rag doll; and she plopped down on the bed face down.

Hook towered over her and sneered. He grabbed her by the arms and viciously flipped her on her back; her brunette tresses flew in the air as head whipped around. Hook slammed her into the mattress and hungrily ripped open her blouse.

Wendy whimpered weakly as her body trembled from the pain of each breath she took, while she laid there helpless with her eyes closed.

Her face was bruised on both sides and her eye began to turn black and blue as blood seeped from the corner of her mouth and her nose.

Hook leaned in and his black curls cascaded over Wendy's face. "It seems that Pan may be preoccupied at the moment, so I'll just ravage you until he arrives…" Hook taunted with a evil smile as he encircled her waist, and as he did so, he wickedly dug his nails into her flesh, drawing blood.

"Ah." Wendy wailed as she sported a crying face, but Hook had no sympathy.

Hook closed his eyes and smiled evilly as he pleasured in her pain. "Tell me dear, would you like to know what a real man feel's like? How if I jam my snake up in you? I know it will hurt you, and that's the fun part." Hook said savagely as he smiled and grabbed the belt buckle of her jeans….then….

_(Picture this in slow motion like a movie….)_

Peter's boots slammed into the carpet as he ran down the hallway full speed; dagger in hand. He twirled the dagger and held it by the tip as he rapidly approached the door.

Without missing a beat, Peter slammed his body into the door, shoulder first, knocking it off its hinges.

**CRASH!**

As the door was flying in mid air, Peter barred his teeth as he twisted his upper body to the side. Cranking his arm back he forcefully swung his arm like a pitcher; with all of his might and a flick of the wrist, he sent the dagger flying.

_SWOOSH!_

This all happened so fast Hook never had the chance to do anything but get impaled by the dagger…….

The dagger curved in the air and immediately impaled Hook right in his temple and his eyes grew wide as the dagger pierced through his skull; he released Wendy as he fell sideways.

THUMP!

_(Time goes back to normal now)_

In the span of one breath, Peter flew to the bed and snatched Wendy up bridal style, then flew backwards with her. His eyes immediately fell on her body and he dropped out of the air, but caught himself and fell to his knees.

Peter's mouth opened as his face was in shock and his breath was taken away. Wendy lay unconscious and badly beaten; bruises covered her face, neck, and what little of her torso he could see.

Peter's eyes were wide and his brows were in the air as his mouth just hung open. He felt his heart break in a million pieces as he beheld her battered form.

Peter's eyes welled up and a tear immediately streamed down his cheek. "IM SORRY! IM SORRY, IM SO SORRY WENDY!" Peter cried and gasped then held his breath, for Wendy didn't respond.

A variety of emotions washed over Peter's handsome face. Faces of fear, anger, agony, and grief washed over his features one by one, as his mouth hung open.

Peter was consumed with shock and anger as he stood to his feet with a lifeless Wendy in his arms.

Peter turned towards the door having no concern for Hook, for Wendy's health was his center of attention.

While this went on, Hook was laying on the other side of the bed out of sight. He had pulled the dagger out of his skull and the wound closed up. He took this opportunity to quickly reach into the breast part of his coat and pull out a whip…..

_(Now everything from this point on happens pretty much without hesitation. Hook is powerful and very cunning, but he is no fool…__**this man came prepared. **__Hook had Peter's essence for a good time now, so he knows just how to handle him.)_

Hook stood and cranked his arm back as Peter took one step out the door. With a flick of the wrist, and a strong swing of the arm…….

"WOOSH!

The whip unraveled and Hook hit Peter with it.

CRACK!"

The whip wrapped around Peter's waist so fast, he had no choice but to drop Wendy.

Peter did so just in the nick of time, because Hook immediately pulled his arm back; snatching Peter out of the door way and into the air, across the room, where he got viciously knocked into the wall all the way on the other side of the room….**all** in the blink of an eye.

WHAM!!

Peter hit the wall back first; his limbs curled in tight to his body as wood, plaster, and the like; shot out of the wall from the impact.

Peter's body was quickly hit with excruciating pain as the breath was knocked right out of his lungs. His body had made a deep indentation in the wall; then gravity made him roll out of it, and land on his back.

Peter coughed then scrunched up his handsome face in pain. He felt a familiar burning sensation as the whip was still wrapped around him.

"Ah." Peter grunted full of pain as he clenched his eyes shut. He panted as he reached a shaky hand down and grabbed the whip.

Hook looked on, and an evil smile of satisfaction creeped over his mouth.

Peter grunted as his fingers slid along the whip and they began to burn. Peter snapped his eyes open and gasped.

His brows went up and he panted painfully as he turned his shaky hand towards him and looked at it. To his horror, his fingers were covered in _that _black substance.

Peter's eyes grew wide and Hook threw his head back in glee "Hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Gotcha!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile….

Nibs kicked his legs over his head and flipped upright just in time to block a blow from Sam with his forearm and Nibs slammed his fist into Sam's gut. The power knocked Sam into the wall.

WHAM!

"Ahhh!" Sam cried and laid against the wall, for he couldn't move just yet.

Layla ran up to Nibs and he extended his hand, ready to zip off with her but Sam was persistent…..

In three blinks Sam teleported from his spot. He appeared in front of Nibs with his fist drawn back, and decked Nibs directly in his face with everything he had.

**WWHHAM!!**

Nibs head snapped to the side and up as he was knocked off his feet; his body slid back a few inches. Layla swung her fist at Sam from behind but he teleported just in time and re-appeared by Nibs side.

Nibs was laying on his back seeing stars when Sam quickly reached down and grabbed a fist full of his shirt with one hand. Sam effortlessly hoisted up all 210 pounds of him and threw him through the wall. The impact of Nibs body tore most of the wall down and he landed a few feet away from the barn in the grass.

Sam snapped his head towards Layla "GET HER!" He commanded and the vamps immediately gave chase, Layla ran out the other exit and made her way around the barn to try to get to Nibs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The police barged through the mansion gates with their lights out, stopped the cars, then ran towards the mansion.

They knocked down the front door and flooded into the main room with their guns, tazers and asps at the ready.

"Anyone you see moving, you hit them with everything you got, make sure your weapons are on high power, go easy on the females." The sheriff ordered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter hissed and grit his teeth from the flaming pain as he quickly scrambled to get the whip off of him. The skin on his hands burned as he sat up and pulled the whip frantically from around his waist.

Peter panted as he threw it and kicked his legs wildly as he scooted away from it.

Hook zipped over to the whip, snatched it up and swung it at Peter's face, and Peter quickly leaned back as it flew over his face.

Swoosh!

Peter leaned forward and quickly got in a crouching position as Hook began to bring the whip back; He forcefully swung his arm in a backhanded motion, driven to hit Peter with it.

Peter threw his arms overhead as he back flipped over the whip; the whip crashed into the wall, leaving a black stain from the goop.

In the middle of the back flip, right before Peter's feet touched the ground, he shot an energy ball at Hook. It hit him in the chest and threw him into the window.

CRASH!

Hook hit the window with his back and almost fell out of it. but he turned his hand into a hook and slammed it into the window frame as he grabbed the other side with his good hand.

Peter staggered and swallowed as he began to feel his power being drained. Peter panted as he looked down and wiped his hand across his middle. "Emmm," he grunted in pain then held out his shaky goo stained hand and his brows went up.

"That codfish, always one step ahead." Peter cursed within himself as his brows furrowed and he wiped his hand on his pants...

(Slow mo now..)

Peter looked up at Hook who was pulling himself upright. Peter rolled his eyes as he turned his head and body, and assumed a running stance, but Hook already sent the whip flying over and as he did so, he morphed into Pan in a flash and sent a power surge along the whip. It made the whip stiff and sharp as it flew through the air like a spear…

Peter had ran two steps and..

SPLAT!

The whip impaled Peter in his side and his body cringed from the impact and Peter fell into the wall on his side screaming.

(Normal time now)

Wendy came to and weakly pushed her aching body upright and she perched herself up against the wall.

"Peter." She breathed as she saw him, his face twisted in intense pain as he grunted and slowly slid down the wall desperately trying to pull what looked like a pool stick out of his side.

Peter-(Hook) cackled and then he morphed back into Hook, for if he touched the substance he would be immobilized as well.

"Ahhh!" Peter cried out, panted and grunted painfully as he tried to pull the whip out of him, but his hand kept sliding along it, because the goop made it slick.

Peter's dark greens died down to that sickly blue and his face became lost. He turned on his back and leaned against the wall as his eyes went into slits. "Emmm" Peter grunted then gasped for air as his chest heaved and Hook stood in front of him.

"You need help with that?" Hook taunted as he looked down on his nemesis.

The black substance quickly reached Peter's blood stream and Peter's body stiffened as he pressed himself up against the wall. He leaned his head against the wall and opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out.

Black veins quickly washed over his skin and Peter clenched his eyes tight and grit his teeth as he kept trying to pull the whip out of him. Peter slowly slid down the wall in total pain and Hook slowly squatted down as he stared at Peter to taunt him. Peter sat panting and delirious as he leaned up against the wall.

Hook remained in a crouching position in front of Peter with an eccentric look upon his face. "You underestimate me boy…..one of the advantages of adulthood is wisdom, shame….you'll never see the day." Hook said simply then ran his hand through Peter's tousled hair and leaned into his face.

Peter kept his eyes closed as his chest heaved for air, he wheezed in agony as he desperately tried to get the whip out of his body.

Hook savored every moment of Peter's torment; he gripped Peter's hair as he stayed in his face to taunt him. "My Pan, you must feel like you're back in that pit….in that dark, dank dungeon…..with that goop all over you." Hook whispered as he was almost nose to nose with Peter. Peter's brows went up as his eyes were in painful slits and Hook caressed the side of his face.

"Where's your friend now?" Hook rasped as he continued to taunt Peter. Hook ran his fingers over Peter's parted lips as he continued and Peter seethed. "Oh yes, he's being held up in that barn. I sent Sam and a boat load of vampires to distract him. Oh…and _if_ he manages to get past them…the cops should be here just in time to stall him again…ha ha ha ha." Hook cackled then ran his fingers over the bridge of Peter's nose and all over his face as he chuckled. "So I will have all the time I need to get that crystal from you." Hook said cheerfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NIBS!!" Layla screamed as she ran around in the dark then saw Nibs laying on his back in the grass. Sam came busting through the wall of the barn and approached Nibs.

Nibs kicked his legs overhead and flipped upright then immediately threw his arm out to the side and shot a energy blast at Sam, knocking him back into the barn.

Nibs quickly turned his head towards the mansion, and he was about to zip away but he remembered Layla.

"Nibs!" Layla cried and Nibs snapped his head towards the barn and saw a swarm of vampires pouring out the side of the barn right behind her. Nibs quickly turned back towards the mansion and reached his arm out towards the SUV.

He swung his arm in an arc motion across his body as his twisted with the movment, and the SUV flew with it.

SWOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

Layla was running and she dropped to the ground as she saw the SUV tear through the air towards her. Sam was laid out in the barn and had regained his wits as he sat up just in time to see a SUV charging towards him…..

As it flew overhead, Nibs eyes went ablaze and a fireball appeared in his hand as he swung his other arm in an underhand grip and tossed the ball at the SUV.

The vehicle went up in flames in midair, and it collided with a group of vamps burning them to ashes. The flaming vehicle continued flying into the barn, and Sam got to his feet and ran as the vehicle exploded **BOOOOMMM!** The explosion killed the vampires that were still in the barn.

The explosion was bright and the light flashed and lit up the house.

Did you hear that? One cop whispered then ran to the window.

Something blew up!" Another said.

"The barn's on fire and its catching the grass!" The cop at the window screamed.

………….

Nibs zipped over and snatched Layla's hand and rocketed towards the mansion….

……………………

"Quiet!" The sheriff bellowed and everyone's ears tuned in to the sound of rushing wind as Nibs approached.

The sheriff whipped out her asp and twirled it as she quickly estimated where someone would come in. She held her asp at the ready and everyone braced themselves

"Split up!" Nibs said then swung his arm overhead and threw Layla towards the second floor window; she put her head down and……

CRASH!! Layla flew through the glass on the second floor while Nibs flew through the glass on the first..

Nibs came crashing through the glass door that was right next to the window the first cop stood in.

As Nibs flew through the window the sherrif was ready, she timed it just right and hit Nibs in the face with the asp.

CRACK!

Nibs didn't expect this and was completely caught off guard, because of the momentum, his body flew a few feet to the side and hit the floor where there were several cops standing around him.

As soon as Nibs body fell, three cops tazered him simultaneously.

**ZZZZZZZIIITTTTTTT!**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Nibs screamed and writhed as he was hit by an unruly surprise.

The sherrif was quick and she immediately ran up and shot her tazer at Nibs; the prongs shot right into his chest along with the others

**ZZZZZIIIIITTTTT!**

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Nibs shrilled painfully as the high powered bolts threatened to stop his heart.

"Hit him with all ya got!" Sheriff said as she continued to tazer him and two more cops ran up and shocked him simultanerously.

High charged electricity racked Nibs body as it convulsed. Suddenly the tazers short circuited and the cops gasped and took a step back.

Nibs was laying quietly on his side with his eyes closed.

"Ok Ok, I think he's out." The sheriff said and they ripped the prongs out of him.

The Sherriff ran up and pushed Nibs on his back with her boot and Nibs moaned and blinked incoherently because they stunned the daylights out of him.

"Its me!" The sheriff said as she twirled her asp, raised her arm, and hit Nibs hard in the ribs with it.

"Ahhh!" Nibs grunted then bit his bottom lip as he quickly wrapped his arm around himself.

"Remember me, the one you assaulted at the hospital?!" She screamed and hit him in the face with the asp.

CRACK!

Nibs put his arm over his face and she quicly jabbed him in the stomach with her asp and Nibs quickly returned to the fetal position and snatched her up by the ankle and made her fall.

"AHHH!" The woman cried as she fell on her back and the two cops attacked Nibs but Nibs quickly kicked one cop in the knee, then rolled onto his back and kicked his legs over his head and hit the other cop as he flipped upright. Then he was immediately shot with four tranquilizer darts in his spine.

"Ahh!" Nibs grunted, dropped to his knees, and slammed his hands into the floor, creating a large shockwave that ricocheted off the floor and into the air, blowing all the cops into the ceiling where a invisible force kept them there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…..

Peter closed his eyes as he kept trying to get the whip out, it was creating so much pain for him and made it hard for him to breathe.

Hook released him and his wild red and green eyes washed over Peter's body "Just give me the crystal and be done with it." Hook rasped. Peter wheezed through barely parted lips and his skin became pale and sweaty.

Hook smiled and looked at Peter's hand slide down the whip and it stopped moving. "Here, let me give you a fist." Hook said then reached over and snatched the whip out of Peter's side and his body jumped as he screamed.

Hook tossed the whip aside and looked into Peter's weak face. "Now be a nice boy and give me the crystal, I'll not ask you nicely again." Hook asked calmly.

Peter furrowed his brows "Never." He croaked and Hook sneered and immediately punched him in the face. Peter's face snapped to the side as his limp body slowly fell to the side but Hook grabbed him by the collar with one arm and pulled him back.

Hook grabbed Peter by the jaw and held him in this way to keep his head straight and against the wall. "I said…give me the crystal." Hook demanded through his teeth but Peter spat blood in his face instead.

Hook growled and held Peter's jaw then punched him on the other side of his face with all of his might.

WHAM!!

Peter grunted and fell to the side and laid there delirious.

"Stop it!" Wendy screamed as she kept her arms wrapped around herself.

Hook snapped his head in Wendy's direction. "Why?! I've punished you for your transgression, by giving him my diary…..to burn! Now it's his turn!" Hook spat then turned to Peter. "He took from me, now I will take from him!"

Wendy tried to move but she was in too much pain, she gave up and leaned against the wall. "What did he take from you! You stole his essence!" Wendy cried as her chest heaved.

Hook's eyes went into angry slits "And he stole my memories, burned every piece of the life I had before getting stuck on that wretched Island!" Hook bellowed then reached over and grabbed Peter by the front of his shirt, stood and effortlessly threw him across the room; slamming his body into the wall.

"Ahhh!" Peter shrilled and landed on shaky feet, then Hook quickly advanced on him.

Peter exhaled as he gathered his wits and balled up his fist. When Hook got close, Peter ran a few steps forward with his fist drawn back and clouted Hook in the face.

WHAM!...And Hook just stood there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Layla had come to and ran down the hall, she was about to keep running but she saw Sam bust through the wall while Nibs was on his hands and knees fighting against the tranquilizers.

Sam snatched him up from behind and ran into the wall at the foot of the steps with him.

CRASH!

"I'm not gonna let you go up there!" Sam bellowed and Nibs body slumped in Sam's arms for a second then he regained control and viciously elbowed Sam in the face but Sam held him tighter, turned and slammed him into the other side of the wall. Nibs immediately zipped backwards and ran Sam's back into a wall unit while Layla screamed.

Nibs snatched two blades off his belt, reached back and jabbed them into Sam's sides and Sam howled and released Nibs.

Nibs ran for the steps and a cop that was stuck to the ceiling shot him in the neck with two more darts, for they were on Sam's side.

Layla snatched a picture off the wall and flung it at the cop's hand, knocking the gun out of it. She leapt ran to the top of the stairs, jumped down, and ripped the darts out of Nibs neck. Nibs tiredly threw his arm around her shoulder as she and put her arm around his back.

"Let's go!" She said and they flew up the steps and stumbled into the wall.

They leaned against the wall and Nibs panted. His knees buckled and he almost fell but Layla wrapped her arm around him from behind and held him. Nibs body slumped forward as he almost lost the battle against the tranquilzers. Layla leaned against the wall and strained as she pulled him upright with one arm and held him as she ripped the darts out of his back. "Come on, snap out of it and keep moving." Layla demanded and pushed him down the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Whew, this chapter took me forever! Hope it didn't confuse you, everything was happening at the same time. Part three will be up tomorrow or the next day. As always, please review and thank you for your reviews. I'm going to bed now, its 12am smooches!**


	16. A Fight for Power Part Three

Chapter 16: A Fight for Power Part three

A/N, shout out to Skelo for reviewing every chap! I am trying to be considerate and write shorter chapters because school is starting back up and we are all busy, but not too busy to have fun!

_(Peter had just punched Hook in the face and he didn't even move.)_

Peter gasped and wringed his fist out then backed away.

Hook stood there like a brick wall with is brows raised and a tiny smirk upon his lips. Then he smiled arrogantly, showing off his pearly white fangs, and huffed "Yes, it's like steel boy." Hook sneered then immediately morphed into Pan, clad in Hook's clothing.

Peter took another step back, and his body twitched uncontrollably from the substance that was running through his veins.

Peter-Hook knocked off the pirate hat and glared at Peter through his brows; his eyes looked exceedingly wicked. "Now see what its like to fight yourself…and loose." He rasped in Pan's voice as he unbuttoned the embellished coat and tossed it aside.

Peter-Hook's eyes opened wide as they bugged out of his head eccentrically. "Give me the crystal." He blurted wildly as he balled up his fists and put his arms behind his back.

Peter glared "Over my dead body." He rasped between his teeth then snapped his arm out in a flash andy threw a large energy ball at Peter-Hook...

_(Picture this in slow motion like a movie...)_

**As **the energy ball flew through the air (at great speed) Peter-Hook quickly countered the attack. He lashed his arms out from behind his body; fists flaming, as he put his body in a lunge position and shot fire out of his fists…..

SWOSH!

and it tore straight through Peter's energy blast and charged right at Peter.

Peter's face was in shock and he barred his teeth as he quickly curled up and blocked his face with his forearms. A clear shield quickly formed in front of him and the fire engulfed it.

Peter took a step forward so the wall wouldn't catch fire. The flames wrapped around him and his strength began to weaken. The flames singed the tips of his hair, and then went out.

(Regular time now..)

Peter's barrier fell and without hesitation…(this happens really fast….)

Peter-Hook with his evil ugly face, snatched a vile of the black substance off his belt, and threw it in the air. He jumped in the air, spun and kicked the vile towards Peter. The vile exploded on contact; goop and glass flew through the air and splattered all over Peter's face, neck, and chest. The little shards of glass impaled him in all these areas.

Peter screamed horribly as he grabbed his face and staggered into the wall.

In a flash, and I mean without hesitation, Peter-Hook quickly lifted his arms overhead, pulled them back towards his chest, then forcefully pushed them out in front of him and shot thick red bolts right into Peter's stomach.

"Ahhh!" Peter shrilled high as his body slammed into the wall. The impact of the bolts roughly pinned his arms and legs against the wall as the bolts dispersed through his entire body.

"Emmm!" Peter grunted and curled his body up but he couldn't get off the wall.

Peter-Hook grunted as he rotated his wrists towards his own body and tried to rip Peter, but nothing came out, so he halted his assault.

Peter gasped as he threw his arm over his body. He tried to turn and roll along the wall. He only made it to the fetal position as overwhelming pain and agony shocked his body into delirium and he laid there stuck against the wall.

Peter closed his eyes and panted deliriously with little shards of glass sticking out of his face here and there' along with the burning blotches of black goop.

Peter-Hook looked on wide eyed as he barred his teeth and waived his hand. Peter's body was roughly turned onto his back; Peter-Hook lifted his hand and Peter's body elevated a few inches off the floor.

Peter clenched his eyes shut and panted weakly as he tried to move, but an invisible force held him against the wall.

"Hmmm…It won't come out….something's protecting it….what is that?" Peter-Hook furrowed his brows as he had a questioning look on his face then shrugged his shoulders. "I'll use another approach." Peter-Hook said simply then lashed his arms out to the sides and Peter's arms and legs were abruptly snatched away and outstretched.

Peter-Hook's brows went up as his fierce eye's were still wide, and he had an eccentric look on his face.

He sniffed the air like a dog and said "I can smell that bastard Nibs-but I'll break you before he comes!" Peter- Hook said then raised both arms in the air.

Peter was stuck against the wall helpless; all he could do was put all his concentration on protecting the crystal.

Peter-Hook inhaled and closed his eyes as he gathered up his power. He braced himself in a lunge position as he extended his arms in front of his body, and balled up his fists.

Peter braced himself as his heart rate increased in anticipation of pain.

Peter-Hook's breathing picked up, and when he opened his eyes, they were solid red. He aimed his fists at Peter and they went ablaze with red bolts sparking wildly around them.

Peter gasped and looked into Peter-Hooks face wide eyed and scowled in defiance. "Ill never give it to you Hook, and you'll never get it!!" Peter rasped angrily and scowled horribly.

Peter-Hooks entire body glowed red; his red eyes went into slits as he bounced a bit, grimacing as he reset his aim.

He shot the bolts into Peter with such force, that when they slammed into him, the wall cracked under the pressure.

ZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peter screamed as the pressure exploded in his body creating painful red shockwaves that made him feel like he was being crushed and hasped and held his breath.

The sound of electricity boomed in the room and Peter- Hook took one step forward. "It won't be long now, you've not much power left, and once I break through that, your body will be human again, and humans don't last long under pressure." He teased and Wendy shifted.

"Stop!" She screamed widely, her face crying.

"Don't interrupt me wench, you can barely stand, move again and I'll make it more permanent." He rasped and increased the intensity; the wall behind Peter cracked even more as Peter snapped his eyes shut and the shockwaves continued to spread rapidly all over his body.

"Ahhh!" Peter screamed weakly. He began to pant wildly as his heart accelerated at an alarming rate; making it hard for him to breathe.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!

Peter-Hook took a few steps closer as he kept his hands out shooting thick painful bolts into Peter. He was determined to break the barrier that protected Peter's life force.

Peter-Hook growled as he increased the intensity again and Peter grit his teeth as he fought to keep the crystal protected. Peter's body was pressed tight against the wall and he couldn't move a muscle.

The wall continued to crack behind him and he wished the wall would break already, so maybe he could roll away, but Peter-Hook knew exactly what he was doing.

"Hang on Peter, Hang on!" Wendy cried as she sat slumped up against the wall helpless and beat up.

Peter-Hook barred his teeth. "There is no hanging on!" He bellowed as he increased the intensity again and Peter shrilled very high.

"Yes! Break you son of a b—h! BREAK!!" Peter-Hook hollered wildly as he stormed up to Peter. The intensity increased the closer Hook got to Peter. Hook kept his hands a few inches away and continued shooting powerful bolts into Peter.

Peter's mouth hung open and his brows turned up as he closed his eyes. He began to hyperventilate as the red bolts spread through his entire body creating intense pain and pressure. They scrambled his insides and made his blood boil; then the wall cracked even more.

Peter-Hook blew a breath at Peter and a swarm of little razor blades shot out and cut him all over his torso "Ah!" Peter yelped and he almost lost control.

Peter's breath began to catch in his throat as his lungs threatened to never fill up again, but they somehow managed to get something in.

"That's the last of your power; I'll have that crystal in less than 60 seconds!" Peter-Hook rasped as he increased the intensity one more time.

Peter's skin began to rip as if someone was dragging a knife across his cheek, forehead, the side of his neck, and other parts of his body.

Peter took rapid short breaths through parted lips as the pressure threatened to break his now human bones.

"Your gonna die!" Peter-Hook yelled savagely.

…………………….

Nibs body slumped forward as he almost lost the battle against the tranquilzers. Layla leaned against the wall and strained as she pulled him upright with one arm and held him as she ripped the darts out of his back. "Come on, snap out of it and keep moving." Layla demanded and pushed him down the hallway.

Nibs and Layla ran down the hallway side by side, and as soon as they reached the doorway Nibs snatched Layla up by her hand. He pulled her close and quickly placed his hand on Layla's chest and ripped her energy from her.

The force caused her body to jerk towards him but he grabbed her by the shoulder with the other hand. Nibs then stopped his abrupt assault on her and tossed her against the wall right next to the door.

"Uhh." Layla grunted as her body hit the wall and she panted as she looked up at him with a bewildered face.

Nibs quickly assumed a running position and used the wall as a sprint block. "Your fine, curl up and stay against the wall." Nibs blurted as his power exploded within him, the pressure caused his heel to dig into the wall. Layla curled up and covered her head with her arms.

Instantly a clear shockwave emitted from his body and the wall behind him rippled as he quickly gathered up his strength. He then shot off the wall literally in a blink.

SWOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSH!!

The force behind Nibs wake hit Layla's body and pressed her against the wall. She grit her teeth as the pressure almost crushed her.

"Time to die." Peter-Hook said as he stepped closer and was about to touch Peter's stomach but…….

SWOOOOOOOSH!!

_(Slow motion)_

Nibs shot through the room and everything behind him got sucked up in his wake;, including Wendy, who's body rolled along the floor towards the bed.

The bed was ripped off the ground right before Wendy's body hit it, and came flying behind NIbs…..

SWOOOOSHHHH!!

Nibs shot in so fast, that no one saw him coming. Nibs collided into Peter-Hooks side as he wrapped his arms around his waist; and kept going at an alarming speed, ripping him away from Peter at the nick of time and……….

BOOOOOO--

Peter's body was released from the wall; he fell on his knees and fell on his face just in time to miss the bed, a lamp ,and a night stand that came flipping in Nibs wake. Wendy is still rolling towards Peter…..

OOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!.

Nibs and Peter-Hook slammed into the far wall with such intensity, that the entire wall, along with that part of the room, was ripped off the mansion…

Part of the room along with the bed, and everythging in the room was sucked out in Nibs wake and landed onto the lawn….where half it it was now on fire and the barn was burnt down…..

Sirens from the fire trucks could be heard approaching from a distance..

George, Mary and John were speeding to get to Layla's house. It was a 15 minute drive and they had just turned the corner.

Layla's neighbors were standing along the broken gates of her property as they looked on wide eyed and mumbled things amongst themselves.

_(back to normal time)_

Wendy screamed as her body rolled along the floor, as things from the bedroom flew right overhead. The wake dragged her until she rolled into Peter.

They both became wrapped up in each other and rolled rapidly; Wendy saw the bedroom items fly outside and she saw the edge rapidly approaching.

At the last second, the long flowing fabric of the curtain from the side window caught Wendy's eye. They almost fell over the edge but Wendy reached out for the curtain and halted them. Peter's body was pressed against hers and the shards of glass cut her.

Wendy panted in relief as she held on to the curtain and threw her leg over Peter's inanimate body.

BOOOOOMMMMM!

The contents of Layla's bedroom along with half of the room and the fell to the ground and crumbled.

Peter-Hook laid on his back in the wreckage, for he was knocked unconscious. Hook's powers faded and he was now clad in his own skin.

Nibs laid on his stomach in the wreckage, knocked out as well, for Layla's body didn't give him much strength and the tranquilizers kicked in, not only that, but he was spent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The police were freed from the ceilings and the walls and they fell on top of each other.

They all scrambled wide eyed and got to their feet, along with Sam.

"Well keep moving there right outside sheriff!" Sam bellowed and they all ran out of the house as they reset their tazers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Layla gasped for air as she was laying on her side. She looked up and saw vampires crawling towards her on the ceiling from both sides and she quickly scrambled to her feet and ran into the room.

Peter! Wendy! She called and ran towards them and grabbed them by their shirts. She lifted into the air with their unresponsive bodies.

"Uh! Oh my gosh!" Layla strained to get into the air and her worried eyes fell on the vamps that poured into the room and advanced on them.

"You can do it." Peter breathed painfully as his eyes were barely open.

Layla flew off the ledge and was almost taken down by the overbearing dead weight of the teens; she screamed as she grit her teeth and willed herself to fly.

She flew her loads over to the roof of her shed and dropped them as she landed. She quicly whipped out her cell phone breathless.

As the phone rang Layla kept spinning in circles as she tried to keep an eye on her surroundings. Her grey eyes fell on her burning lawn and at the flames that had now caught on to the trees, for her mansion was surrounded by trees. Beyond those trees were tall buildings which lead into the city.

"Hello?"

"Jess! I need you and the girls to get to my house now! Were in trouble!" Layla screamed and hung up the phone then looked over the ledge at Nibs and Hook.

Peter and Wendy just laid on the roof next to each other; silent, neither one of them able to help the other, for they were both consumed in pain.

Sam and the cops ran up to the wreckage and the cops held out their tazers. Nibs grunted as he came to then rolled on his back and his hazel eyes fell on the approaching cops.

"Hell no." Nibs breathed but he immediately had an idea. He quicky came to the assumption that if he could take bodily energy, how much more stronger he could become if he absorbed electric energy.

The cops stepped over the large broken cinderblocks and wood to get to Nibs.

"He an't going no where!" The sheriff barked, "

Nibs stood with his head hung low, his long bangs cascading across his face.

"Hit him boys!" The sheriff bellowed. Nibs balled up his fist and crossed on arm across his chest; the tazers hit him in the forearm and he quickly closed his eyes and inhaled.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!

Electric bolts scrambled all along Nibs forearms as a white shockwave emitted from his arm and continuously washed over his body as he absorbed the energy from the tazers.

"He's not going down!" One cop yelled then the tazers short circuited.

Nibs lifted his head and his bangs blew out of his face and his skin became refreshed. He opened his eyes and they burned bright as he absorbed the power. Nibs strength was multiplied almost to full capacity.

He ripped away and the prongs fell from his arm and the all of the cops cowered.

Sam ran up to Nibs and Nibs caught him by the throat and ripped him as he lifted the burly man up in the air.

Sam reached around and grabbed a fist of Nibs short hair from the back of his head, and grabbed a handful of his hair from the front of his head and tried to snap his neck.

Nibs head only leaned back slightly and he looked into Sam's eyes and smiled as Sam kept a hold on him. "Not so strong now are you." Nibs taunted.

"AHHHHHH!!" Sam screamed and Nibs barred his teeth and aggressively ripped Sam's strength from his body and Sam released his grip on Nibs hair. The force of the assault blew Nibs hair back as Sams muscles pulsated and deflated as Nibs drank in his strength.

Nibs injuries healed up as he flung Sam aside like a rag doll, for he was now at full capacity.

The cops looked on wide eyed as they were in shock at how such a thin boy like Nibs could toss someone aside like it was nothing.

Nibs glanced at Hooks inanimate body then his attention was drawn to the roof of Layla's shed.

"NIBS!!" Layla screamed as vampires crawled up the walls of the shed and closed in.

A grey whirlwind surrounded Nibs and he shot up towards the shed. The whirlwind quickly swept along the entire roof, picking up Layla, Peter and Wendy. It quickly shot over to a tall building that was not too far away from Layla's house.

The whirlwind dropped them off on the roof and it blew away leaving Nibs standing on the ledge with his hair blowing in the wind.

Nibs turned his back and was about to step off.

"Where are you going?" Layla cried as her hair blew wildly across her face in the wind while she sat on her knees next to Peter and Wendy. Nibs looked over his shoulder at her and his hair blew, sweeping across his ear and face as his eyes shined bright.

The Darlings pulled up along with the fire truck. The darlings ditched their vehicle and bolted through the gate, causing uproar from the onlookers.

"Revenge." Nibs spat as he balled up his fists and his pupils dilated. "For all of us." He said as his thickly lashed lids moved downward and he looked at Peter who lay unconscious with a blood and goop covered face. "I have to make things right and get Peter's essence back." Nibs explained and Layla nodded her head. Nibs turned and lept off the tall building.

The cops scattered in confusion and ran towards the gate.

Nibs landed back in the wreckage just as Hook came to. "Get up you old dog!" Nibs insulted lividly as he stood there brooding.

Hook quickly got up and he looked exceedingly wicked. He glared as he dusted off his white pirate shirt and stepped over the wreckage.

"Ooooooh I **hate **you Nibs." Hook said in a slow deadly tone. I almost hate you more than I hate Pan himself….you're like a thorn in my side…always getting in the way of proper retribution." Hook seethed as he balled up his fists and they began to circle each other.

"Your no match for me boy, I'll rip you apart you **annoying little whelp!**" Hook said evilly.

Nibs stopped and stood still, the frigid wind blew and his long bangs brushed against his eyes. Nibs sighed and a bored look washed over his pretty face. "Are you done with this long winded babble yet?" he asked rudely and Hook growled and shot over to him.

SWOOSH!!

Nibs dropped down to his knees and leaned back as Hook's body flew over him.

Nibs quickly got to his feet as Hook stopped himself quite a distance away. They began to circle each other with this long distance between them.

"HEY!" A fireman yelled and Nibs quickly charged towards Hook, dropped his shoulder and flew into Hook's gut, snatching him into the air.

SWOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHH! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hook grunted as he ripped through the air backwards.

The two powerhouses ascended and in a blink, they slammed into the middle of the building that Nibs had put Layla, Peter, and Wendy on.

BOOOMMMM!!

Their bodies tore right through the building and they came out the other side falling from the sky……

"Ahhhh!!' Layla screamed as the top part of the tall building began to lean on its side; and Peter and Wendy rolled along the floor of the roof.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Layla screamed as she flew towards them and the building leaned all the way to the side, and fell as Peter and Wendy rolled over the edge.

Mary John and George had been standing by watching, for there was nothing they could do earlier until now.

Mary and George gasped as they covered their mouth wide eyed.

"I see it!" John blurted ran at full speed and shot off into the air. As he flew, Jess, Misti and Jen were flying right behind them and they caught up and shot through the air beside John.

The building was falling and Peter and Wendy were under it, unconscious and falling through the air. Layla was flying right over them and she caught Wendy by the sleeve, for she was the closest. John flew under the falling building and snatched up Peter and they all flew high into the clouds.

The building hit the ground and crumbled, the startling sight caused uproar as various news stations were called by the onlookers.

The firemen were putting out flames and asking the cops that remained various questions. The sheriff saw her chance and snatched up a hand full of deputies and left the scene.

**Please review. Next chapter Nibs and Hook fight all over Bloomsbury slamming into, and destroying things, it's going to be crazy. Remember Nibs is angry not only about what Hook did to them, but what he did to Layla, so Nibs is bent on revenge. Peter and Wendy will be taken to Jess's house to sit in the healing bath and everyone, including George and Mary, is going to regroup there and wait for Nibs. Peter feels so bad about what happened to Wendy and he thinks she is going to leave him. They will head back to Neverland, leaving the girls and the sight of the devastation will crush Peter. Yeah, I have a wrench in my hand and it's got emotional angst written all over it. I'm going to throw it in my next chapter. Don't know when its coming, I gotta take my time on it.**


	17. Nibs vs Hook

Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry its been so long, I am in school right now and geeze….life just got real busy now, but I will try to keep up, there is so much more to this story…Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please keep it up! **

"Your no match for me boy, I'll rip you apart you **annoying little whelp!**" Hook said evilly.

Nibs stopped and stood still, the frigid wind blew and his long bangs brushed against his eyes. Nibs sighed and a bored look washed over his pretty face. "Are you done with this long winded babble yet?" he asked rudely and Hook growled and shot over to him.

SWOOSH!!

Nibs dropped down to his knees and leaned back as Hook's body flew over him.

Nibs quickly got to his feet as Hook stopped himself quite a distance away. They began to circle each other with this long distance between them.

"HEY!" A fireman yelled and Nibs quickly charged towards Hook, dropped his shoulder and flew into Hook's gut, snatching him into the air.

SWOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHH! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hook grunted as he ripped through the air backwards.

The two powerhouses ascended; and in a blink, they slammed into the middle of the building Nibs had put Layla, Peter, and Wendy on.

BOOOMMMM!!

Their bodies tore right through the building and they came out the other side falling from the sky……

Hook fell backwards clawing at the air as Nibs flew faster with a sneer on his face so he could catch him.

Nibs caught up to Hook before he could regain his bearings and he slammed his fist in Hook's face with all his might.

WHAM!

"Argh!!" Hook grunted as his body twisted and spun in the air. He quickly rolled on his belly and flew for he almost hit the ground.

Several bystanders saw Hook flying low to the ground and they chimed various things…..

"What the hell?!

"Do you see that?"

"Did he just fly?"

"Is that a pirate?"

Hook landed 20 feet up on the side of a building in downtown London. Nibs boots slammed into the brick wall of the building as he landed in a crouching position, his face livid as his hazels burned bright.

A car that was driving down the block slammed its breaks as the driver saw Nibs land on the side of the building and he got rear ended. Onlookers gasped in awe and pointed their fingers towards the anomalistic males and traffic quickly built up.

Hook sneered as his black curls flapped in the air. "Come and get me boy." Hook spat and waived his arm and Nibs was more than happy to oblige.

Nibs jumped to his feet and ran up the building towards Hook. Hook balled up his fists ready to clout the boy, but to his surprise, Nibs was already in front of him with his fist drawn back…

WHAM!!

Hook's head twisted to the side as his long black curls whipped across his face; and he immediately returned the harsh blow to Nibs face. Nibs face snapped to the side and without hesitation, he twisted his body and punched Hook in the face with more intensity than the first.

WHAM!! The force knocked Hook on his behind and he slid down the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang flew Peter and Wendy to Jess's house. John placed Peter into a empty bathtub and left him in Jess care. Misti and Layla had placed Wendy in the bedroom and tended to Wendy's wounds as they tried to wake her.

John walked into the room and Layla stood.

"How is she?" John said as he looked past Layla.

"She's beat pretty badly, Misti is more of an expert on looking for broken bones than I am…" Layla answered and John nodded his head and walked past her and sat on the bed beside Wendy.

"I'll take over, go see to Peter, he's a mess." John said softly and Layla took her leave.

John removed his glasses and his lips trembled as his eyes watered. "Wendy….._sniffle_ Wendy?" John whispered as he cried for his sister and dabbed her face with a wet cloth. Misti undressed Wendy and poked and prodded her to seek out her injuries.

Johns brows furrowed and went up as his face was in a crying state. "What happened?" John wailed and sniffled as he brushed Wendy's hair back.

Misti glanced up at John and quickly returned her gaze to Wendy. "I don't know, I was here when we got the call. All I know is that they were being attacked, so we came as fast as we could." Misti replied softly.

Wendy began to moan and the two youngsters perked up.

"Wendy….Wendy, its me John…" John whispered in her face as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Emmmm." Wendy moaned then parted her lips as her brows furrowed but she kept her eyes closed. "John?" Wendy breathed.

"Yes, are you alright? Do you need a hospital?" John quickly responded and Wendy's eye's fluttered under their lids.

"Peter……" Wendy breathed. "Where is he?"

……………………………………………………………………………………

Peter lay in the bathtub unconscious as Jess pulled the small shards of glass out of his face with a pair of tweezers. "What happened to you? Is this really you Peter?" Jess asked aloud and Layla came running in.

"What is this black stuff on him?" Jess asked and Layla quickly snatched the removable showerhead off the hook and turned on the water.

"I don't know, but its nasty." Layla said simply and began to rinse the goop off of Peter's face and body.

Jess removed all the glass out of Peter's face and grabbed a pair of scissors and proceeded to cut his shirt off of him.

Once she removed the shirt Layla continued to rinse him and Jess resumed pulling glass out of Peter's body.

"Oh, he looks so bad…..what happened over there? Your house is barely standing and you all look a mess?" Jess asked as she placed a shard of glass into a cup.

Layla crouched down and ran the water against a cut on Peter's chest and began to rub him down to make sure the goop was off.

"Hook attacked us….with Sam and a group of vampires…..even the cops…..we can't stay here for long." Layla said.

"Where is Nibs?" Jess said as she began to undo Peter's belt.

"Fighting Hook." Layla said flatly and Jess gasped.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nibs turned and quickly started towards Hook. Hook sat upright and his back was towards Nibs but he heard him advancing. Hook quickly twisted his body and swung his arm in an attempt to slash Nibs across his middle.

Nibs bent over, effectively dodging the wicked sharp hook. Hook quickly laid down and rolled away from Nibs and in doing so, he morphed into Pan and stood.

Both boys stood on the side of the building. They were about 40 feet up from the accumulating mob down below. News reporters and police arrived and immediately started to air the scene.

Peter-Hook stared at him with bright green eyes and his evil face.

Peter-Hook smirked and decided to taunt Nibs. "Did your precious Layla tell you about our rendezvous? How I wore that pretty little azz out?" He tauned in Peter's voice and Nibs pursed his lips harder as he scowled in rage.

Peter-Hook's brow's raised and a cheeky smile washed over his mouth, brandishing his wicked fangs. "Oh…right, Peter already had a taste of her, so the question is….who do you think she likes better? You?..._or me? _He rasped through his teeth and knew he hit a nerve.

"Errrr" Nibs growled and shot off towards him but Peter-Hook laughed as he dropped tohis knees and bent backwards, and Nibs flew right over him and immediately halted in the air and back flipped. Nibs landed in a crouching position as he wildly swung his arm in a backhanded motion. An arc of light emitted from him and charged towards Peter-Hook, he effortlessy dodged it by leaning to the side with a stupid smirk upon his face.

"You want to fight? Let's fight!" Peter-Hook spat wide-eyed then shot up into the air with great speed. Nibs shot up in the air with such force that part of the wall crumbled under his weight.

The crowd screamed and scattered as they dodged the falling bricks. Various outbursts and profanities were heard and cameras and camera phones flashed as everyone tried to get a picture.

"Are you getting this Harry?" Jen the news reporter asked wide eyed as she stared up into the sky.

"They stood on the side of the building…..no one stands on the side of a building" Harry whispered in awe as he held the camera up into the sky.

"Then they flew…they flew….how the hell do you explain something like that?" Harry continued wide eyed as the two specks disappeared into the thick clouds.

Peter-Hook and Nibs zipped through the sky then Peter-Hook flipped onto a thick cloud and lost Nibs.

Nibs flew angrily; his hazel eyes rapidly scanning the night sky. Peter-Hook flew on his back right below Nibs and he quickly shot a power ball right into Nibs chest..

POW!!

"Ahh!" Nibs screamed as the blast engulfed his body and sent him flipping backwards into the sky. In the middle of a backflip Nibs shot a energy blast of his own at Peter and knocked him out of the sky.

Peter-Hook flipped backwards as his body tore through the sky and descended towards the city.

Nibs flew after him in hot pursuit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George and Mary frantically made their way back to their mansion in search of Jess's and Misti's number. "I got it lets go!" Mary cried as she dialed the number on her cell phone and they ran out of the house and back into the SUV.

The phone at Jess's house rang and Jess heard it while she was filling the Jacuzzi with the healing salts. She stopped what she was doing and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Jess greeted.

"Is Wendy there?" Mary blurted.

"Yes…..she is…." Jess answered.

"How is she?" Mary asked frantically.

"She's…alright, just sleeping." Jess guessed for she had stayed with Peter all along and Never actually saw Wendy.

"Give me your address then let me speak to John". Mary ordered with authority and Jess complied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter-Hook landed harshly on the roof of a tall building and slid back a few feet on his hands and knees as he quickly regained his wits.

Nibs's boots slammed into the roof and he stomped towards Peter-Hook and kicked his leg up at him. Peter-Hook had stood just in time to block the blow with his forearms but missed the second kick to the gut Nibs delivered with the same leg.

"Ah!" Peter-Hook doubled over and got kicked in the face with Nibs other leg and Nibs quickly sweep kicked Peter-Hook's legs out from under him and he fell on his behind.

Nibs jumped on top of him and pinned Peter-Hook's arms down with his knees. He held him down by the throat and hammered him in the face with his other fist.

WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM!!

Nibs released his throat and hit him with a left-right-left punched him in the face with the other fist.

CRACK! Crack crack!

Peter-Hook's head snapped to the side and he spit blood, then quickly threw his arms up tossing Nibs overhead.

Nibs landed on both hands and rolled forward and to his feet. He snatched a blade off his belt as he whipped around to face Peter-Hook.

Peter-Hook's eyes dilated as his pupils turned blood red. He held out his hand and a sword slid out of his palm. He held hit at the hilt as he twirled it around with a nasty grimace upon his face.

Nibs tossed the blade aside and quickly threw his arm across his body. A sword appeared twirling in his hand; he ran at Peter-Hook and their blades clashed.

They fought viciously and Peter-Hook decided to play games with Nibs head.

"You'll never beat me; your second best…and I'm much more powerful than you!" Peter-Hook spat as he threw more power behind his blows. So much so that every time his blade clashed with Nibs, it sent painful vibrations down Nibs arms and he grit his teeth.

The boys fought with great speed twisting and twirling their swords and bodies as Peter-Hook laughed wildly.

"You know why your second? Its because you're weak!" Peter-Hook spat as he came down upon Nibs sword but Nibs kept an angry face as he blocked the blow

_CLING_

"Worthless!" Peter-Hook rasped as he swung his blade in an attempt to sever Nibs head but Nibs leaned back with a soft face.

Then Nibs barred his teeth as his face returned to anger and he slashed at Peter-Hook.

"That sh-t doesn't work on me!" Nibs spat and swung his sword at Peter-Hook's midsection but he bent over then spun away. He quickly flung a dagger at Nibs but Nibs leaned to the side and dodged it. The two boys ran into each other, their blades clashed at close proximity and kept up the vicious sword fight.

Peter-Hook kept snickering and it enraged Nibs even more._ "_You know…..it _is_ your fault that Peter got captured by that ole witch! Because you are weak! You let that witch control you….you weak minded little fool."Peter-Hook spat and he knew he hit a nerve. Nibs eyes opened wide and he looked as if he just got smacked in the face. Peter-Hook quickly took advantage and swung his sword at Nibs with all of his might.

CLING!! and knocked Nibs sword right out of his hand because Nibs failed to react; and then he quickly drew his fist back and punched Nibs in the face with all of his strength.

**WHAM!!**

Peter-Hook's fist viciously connected directly into Nibs face and everything went black as Nibs head snapped to the side.

The force threw him to the side where he landed on his back and rolled away.

"Uh." Nibs grunted as he furrowed his brows and blinked as he slowly got to his hands and knees. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them a few times to get his view into focus.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha." Peter-Hook laughed. Nibs heard his voice echoing in the background as he tried to shake off the tendrils of oblivion as he marveled at how strong Hook was, he had never been hit that hard…..ever.

Peter-Hook laughed as he stormed over to Nibs and kicked him really hard in the ribs. The blow slammed Nibs body into the edge of the roof and the bricks crumbled under his weight.

Nibs rolled on to his back, his face twisted in pain as he panted, for one of his ribs was already broken.

"I told you…you are no match for me! With our powers combined……I am unstoppable. Invincible!" Peter-Hook yelled eccentrically as he advanced on Nibs but Nibs was ready.

A power ball formed in the palm of Nibs hand and when Peter-Hook got close, Nibs quickly threw it at him and it sent him flying backwards. His back slammed into the edge of the roof then he fell over.

"Emmmm." Nibs grunted as he sat upright and put his hand over his broken rib and quickly healed it as he stood to his feet then ran and leapt over the edge after Hook.

Peter-Hook shot a red bolt at Nibs in mid-air but Nibs flipped over it and threw his arm across his body sending a large white arc of energy towards Peter-Hook, but he flipped over it as they continued to descend.

Nibs swung his arm hard and sent a fast ball of energy that curved in the air. It hit Peter-Hook hard in the side and slammed his body into a cement median that was right in the middle of ongoing traffic.

CRASH!!

SCREEEECH!!

Cars slammed on their brakes at the sight of the strange phenomenon.

Nibs landed on a light pole and immediately swung his arm in an underhand motion and threw another energy blast at Peter-Hook.

He blocked it with his forearm and sent one of his own flying at Nibs but Nibs dropped off the light pole, caught himself with his hands and swung over the bar towards Hook. Nibs boots landed right in the middle of Peter-Hook's chest, knocking him out into traffic; where he almost got hit by a car.

SCREEEEEECH!!

Nibs didn't even stop. He ran up to him and Hook flipped up just in time to duck backwards, dodging Nibs fist. Peter-Hook threw three quick fists of his own, but Nibs blocked them all with his hands and quickly swung his leg at Peter-Hook's feet. He jumped over Nibs leg and immediately got round-housed by Nibs other leg.

Peter-Hook's body twisted from the impact, but he had his fist at the ready. He used the momentum to come back at Nibs with such force that he knocked the hell out of him as his fist connected viciously with his face; knocking nibs back 10 feet.

Nibs landed on his back and his feet went over his head just in time to dodge a vehicle that drove by.

Nibs got in a crouching position and grunted painfully as he spit blood. He stood with his brows furrowed in the middle of traffic as he looked for Peter-Hook, who was nowhere in sight.

The big red bruise on Nibs face healed as he turned and jogged onto the sidewalk. Once he got onto the sidewalk he turned his head just in time to see a car flying at him. His eyes grew wide and he quickly leapt out of the way and the car flew over him and into the window of a store.

CRASH!!

Nibs quickly took to the air, for he didn't want anyone getting hurt…… and Peter-Hook was right on his heels.

Peter-Hook teleported and appeared right behind Nibs. He quickly grabbed Nibs from behind and they both curled up into a ball and flipped wildly through the air as Nibs tried to get away. They slammed right into a electric advertisement that was on a high building.

CRASH!! ZZZZZZZZZZZIIIITTTT!!

"I want a chopper in the air NOW!" A woman with authority at a news company screamed to a news anchor over the phone.

The Sheriff and Sam were driving through the city and listening to the radio for any information on Hook and Nibs.

Peter-Hook let go of Nibs sometime inside of the wreckage and they both rolled out of it. Nibs landed in a crouching position as he slid along the roof and his heels hit the edge.

He quickly shot fire at Peter-Hook, but he leapt into the air and flipped towards Nibs and his feet landed hard in Nibs chest; knocking him over the edge of the building.

Nibs descended and landed on a lower roof that was nearby and got kicked in the gut by Peter-Hook. Intense pain shot through Nibs body but he ignored it and quickly punched Peter-Hook in the face, and Peter immediately kneed Nibs in his left ribs.

CRACK!! Peter-Hook just so happened to hit Nibs in his weak spot. Nibs concealed the pain and dropped to the ground and kicked Peter-Hook's feet out from under him. Peter-Hook fell on his backside, and then the two boys rolled away and got to their feet.

Peter-Hook sneered then zipped up to Nibs and came down on him with three hard fists but Nibs dodged all three by leaning twisting and ducking and Nibs ribs began to cry out. Nibs quickly countered with a 10 hit combo with such speed that he was able to land every blow.

Peter-Hook fell on his back and spit up blood. He quickly shot a red bolt and it hit Nibs in the throat and Nibs choked as he staggered backwards. Peter-Hook grew tired as his power began to fade, for he never mastered how to conserve it.

"_That little devil, he still stands."_ Peter-Hook said within himself as he balled up his fists and racked his brain for a way to take Nibs down.

Nibs quickly lashed his arm out and hit Peter-Hook with a red bolt and it scrambled him severely. Nibs ran at him and hit him with another 10-hit combo.

He landed all of his blows with perfection, and with the last blow, he slit Peter-Hooks throat with a blade. His blood went flying in the air as he choked and fell on his back.

Peter-Hook wheezed as his eyes were open halfway and he grabbed his throat. Nibs ran up to him and held his hand out as he tried to capture Peter's essence but it wouldn't come.

Peter Hook healed his throat and laughed. "Ahh haaaaaaa ha ha!" You dummy, it wont come because you already have one…..you need magic! And that my dear boy, you don't have!" Peter-Hook spat and Nibs kicked him in the ribs and Peter-Hook slammed a dagger into Nibs thigh.

"Ahhh!" Nibs screamed as he fell backwards and ripped the dagger out but Peter-Hook was already standing over him. He quickly kicked the dagger out of Nibs hand and bent down and slammed his fist into Nibs left ribs.

CRACK!

"Ahhhh!" Nibs screamed and his head snapped to the side, and his long bangs cascaded across his forehead. Peter-Hook straddled him and grabbed two fistfuls of Nibs hair and slammed his head into the ground then removed his hands from Nibs hair and punched him in the face with all he had.

WHAM!

Nibs head snapped to the side and he saw stars splattered along a black canvas. Hook then grabbed a handful of Nibs hair from the front and held his head down as he repeatedly slammed his fist into his left ribs and Nibs screamed bloody murder as the pain overwhelmed him.

Nibs quickly regained control of him and cleared his mind while Hook continued to lay into him. His arms were pinned, so he twisted his wrist so his hand faced Peter-Hook, and he shot a long blade right through his side; and it came out of his armpit on the other side of his body.

"AHHHHH!!" Peter-hook screamed as his body distorted and he fell off of Nibs.

Nibs wheezed through pursed lips, his brows were furrowed tight as he kept his eyes closed as he laid on his back, and let the blood ooze out of the corner of his mouth. It rolled down his cheek and into his ear as he laid on his back in agony. He bent his legs and let them fall to the side as he pushed on the ground with his elbow as he slowly rolled onto his uninjured side.

Peter-Hook was mumbling profanities as he fumbled to pull the blade out of him. Nibs was laying on his side as he opened one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out the very same whip that Hook used on Peter at Layla's house. It was still covered in that black substance.

Nibs furrowed his brows as he pushed himself up on his hip and held the whip with a tight grip as he took a few breaths to prepare himself.

"You f—king little bastard!" Peter-Hook screamed as he got on all fours but Nibs back was to him.

Nibs cut his eyes towards Peter-Hook and he grit his teeth as he quickly twisted his body and swung his arm in a backhanded motion; the whip flew with it and hit Peter-Hook across the face

CRACK!!

"Ahhhhh!" Peter-Hook cried from the impact of the whip, and the flaming whelp of black substance that burned his face.

Black veins immediately emerged from the whelp and he fell to the side and rolled then pushed himself up on all fours.

Nibs quickly got to his feet as he ignored his protesting ribs, and cracked the whip in the air and swung his arm overhead…

SWOOOSH!! And hit Peter-Hook on the other side of his face.

CRACK!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Peter Hook screamed hysterically and gasped as he dropped and rolled away from Nibs. He scrambled to his feet and tried to run for the edge, but Nibs already sent the whip flying…

CRACK!!

The whip wrapped around Peter-Hook's neck, Nibs wrapped his other arm across his ribs and jerked his arm back and Peter-Hook came flying with it, and slammed into the ground behind Nibs.

Nibs barred his teeth and grunted as he yanked the whip and it unraveled from Peter-Hooks neck leaving a flaming whelp around his neck.

Nibs took a few breaths as he staggered a bit. "Here's a taste of you're medicine!" Nibs rasped through clenched teeth as he threw his arm up in the air and the whip flew with it. He sent a surge of energy from his hand down the whip and it became stiff like a spear.

Peter-Hook was laying on his back and he gasped and turned his head towards Nibs. He laboriously scrambled to his feet and staggered backwards into the edge of the roof, as he tried to ready himself so he could dodge the spear.

Nibs twirled it in the air over his head and across his body as he spun, and in a blink, he sent the spear flying and it impaled Peter-Hook in his stomach and he fell over the edge with it.

Nibs ran and leapt over the edge and saw Peter-Hook morph back into Hook as he fell and landed in a dumpster in an alley……….

They were last seen on 12th street! Sam bellowed to the sheriff as they drove down the streets of the city. Sam closed his eyes as he tried to locate Captain Hook, for they both were vampires and they had a connection.

Sam's eyes snapped open. "I found him; make a left here at this light!" Sam ordered as he pointed at the intersection.

Hook pulled the whip out of his body; the substance no longer bothered him, for he was clad in his own skin. Peter's power had ran out so he now had no extra strength.

Nibs landed beside the dumpster with his arm still wrapped around his ribs and he quickly turned the dumpster on its side and Hook came rolling out.

Nibs forgot about his injury and stomped over to Hook and punched him in the face while he was on all fours.

"Ahh!" Hook grunted as his body twisted and Nibs continued to lay into him with his feet and hands. Hook kicked Nibs in the shin and Nibs fell forwards, landing on on top of him and Hook wrapped his arms around him.

They both rolled over each other along the ground until Hook had Nibs pinned up against the wall where he quickly slammed his fist into Nibs left ribs again.

Nibs face scrunched up and his mouth opened but no sound came out. He quickly wrapped his hands round Hook's neck and tightened his grip. HE quickly cut off Hook's airway as he crushed his Adams apple then flew upright with Hook.

Nibs fists went ablaze as he choked the life out of Hook.

Hook wrapped his hands around Nibs throat and tried to choke him but it was too late. Hook choked and dropped to his knees and tried to pry Nibs hands off of his neck.

Nibs barred his teeth as he looked down at Hook's blue face through his straight brows. "Im going to drag you back to Peter where he will rip his essence out of you…you stinking codfish! And then you will pay, you and your men." Nibs rasped through barred teeth as he tried to break Hook's neck.

"STOP IT!" The Sheriff bellowed and shot her pistol at Nibs,

"BAM!" the bullet hit Nibs in the chest and Nibs fell back against the wall awestruck, releasing Hook.

Hook laboriously got to his feet as he rubbed his neck and gasped for much needed air, the color washed back into his face as he regained his wits.

Nibs gasped and looked down at his chest and saw the blood flow freely from it, and he didn't know what to think of it.

"You're not supposed to kill him!" Sam spat as he snatched the gun from the Sheriff and tossed it aside.

"He is dangerous!" The Sheriff spat and quickly fumbled for her other pistol.

Nibs put his hand over his chest and the bullet began to slide out of him but Hook grabbed him by the throat with his good hand. He quickly turned his other hand back into a Hook and slammed it into Nibs lower belly.

"Ahhhh!" Nibs gasped with a high pitch tone and his eyes went wide as Hook pushed his hook deeper into Nibs.

Hook leaned into his face. "Your going to die tonight….and then….I will be free of you…..you little nuisance. Then I will go find Peter, and kill em…….and Layla……Wendy, and anyone else who is around….you little bastard." Hook rasped and Nibs eyes went into painful slits as he stared into Hooks evil red's.

Nibs barred his teeth and encircled Hooks wrist and tried to pull Hook's hook out of him but Hook was too strong. Hook began to chuckle in his face and Nibs grunted in pain as he shut his eyes and connected with Peter.

………………………………….

John walked into the bathroom with the house phone in his hand. "My mom and dad are on their way." He said solemnly and the two girls looked at him.

Jess turned to Layla and said. "I told you she was angry."

"I told her about Wendy's condition….my parents are very angry. They said they are coming to take Wendy to the hospital." John informed as he walked over and stood by the edge of the tub and looked down at Peter.

"She can't take Wendy to the hospital; they'll be waiting for her there!" Layla said and John furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Who?" John asked and Layla huffed as she stood on her feet.

"Lets get him into the pool and I'll explain." Layla said as she moved to grab Peter under his arms to get him out of the tub and Peter screamed out of nowhere.

"Ahhhhh!" Peter screamed and clutched his belly and bent his legs. "No." Peter hissed as he kept his eyes shut tight.

John's eyes went wide and they rapidly ran over Peter's body as he wondered what was wrong.

"What Peter? What's wrong?!" Layla cried.

"He's bleeding!" Jess screamed. Blood oozed out of Peter's chest and stomach and the girls scrambled to try to stop the bleeding.

"_You're ok, you're ok Nibs….you're not gonna die, you're ok.." Peter said in his mind to Nibs._

Hook smiled as he pulled his hook upwards inside of Nibs and Nibs shrilled and gasped for air as his knees buckled.

Hook brandished his fangs and leaned into Nibs neck and Nibs whimpered as he tried to hold on to Peter's voice.

"I'm going to suck you dry before you die." Hook whispered into Nibs ear.

"_Your not gonna die." Peter kept repeating in his mind to Nibs._

"_Its too deep….." Nibs responded in his mind._

"_No its not! It doesn't matter, trust me, just get him off of you and close it!" Peter quickly instructed._

Hook sank his teeth into Nibs neck and Nibs gasped in a high pitch tone.

Peter's neck began to bleed as he continued to lay silently against the tub. His body was curled up tight and the girls couldn't get his arms to move, so they couldn't tend to his wounds or get him out of the tub.

Layla gave up trying to pull Peter apart and realized what was going on. "His neck….Nibs is in trouble." Layla breathed in fear.

"_Ignore it Nibs! Hurry and get him off before he drains you….NOW!"_ _Peter spat and Nibs relaxed. He dug deep within himself and gathered his energy._

"_I'm ok, I'm ok."_ Nibs repeated inwardly as his eyes rolled in their sockets then burned bright. Hook continued to drink Nibs blood and lost himself in the boy's energy. Nibs lifted his arms and placed his hands on Hooks chest and immediately blew a red ball of energy into him. The force ripped Hook away and threw him across the alley…..

SWOOSH!! "Ahhhh!" Hook cried as his body roughly collided with the concrete, his body kept rolling and he hit his temple on a rusty pipe.

Nibs gasped and panted in pain as his lids hung low, his head hung low and he sagged against the wall. Sam took his chance and ran up to Nibs and hit him under the chin with the palm of his hand. The force knocked the back of Nibs head against the wall and he passed out.

Nibs fell forward and Sam caught him and threw him over his shoulder and the Sheriff ran towards him with her cuffs. Sam turned around and the Sheriff pulled Nibs arms behind his back and cuffed him. "Lets go before were seen." She said and they ran to the police car and Sam threw Nibs in the back seat and sat back there with him.

They drove off leaving Hook lying unconscious in the alley….

**I must end here, I am crazy busy but I will not abandon my story…….never. **

Ok now the Darlings will get to Jess's house and demand to take Wendy. When Wendy wakes they will try to force her to leave Peter and go to Florida with them and start a new life there. Then after this, they will go to Neverland. Here is a snippet…heh its totally freestyle, not edited.

(Wendy is healed now and she is in the room with Peter, Mary, and George Darling…arguing.)

"You can't tell me what to do mother, I love him and it's **my** choice!" Wendy screamed.

"You are yet a minor! So as long as you are a minor, you will do as I say…..we leave immediately!" Mary bellowed and Peter's bright green eyes went into slits.

Wendy opened her mouth in protest but Peter spoke over her.

"You can't have her lady!" Peter snapped livid. "She's mine!"

George's eyes bugged out of his sockets and his brows went into the air. "YOURS?! She is OUR daughter and she will go where she is safe!"

Mary snapped her head towards PEter, her eyes fierce. "How dare you!" Mary reprimanded. "You will not have my daughter!" She screamed, her eyes shooting daggers at Peter but PEter didnt back down. Then Wendy stepped in.

"How dare _**you**_ mother! Just because you couldn't keep him, doesn't mean I can't!" Wendy screamed and Mary's eyes grew wide and she backhanded Wendy by reflex.

SMACK!!

Peter's eyes grew wide at Wendy's comment ,and the fact that she got slapped; and he didn't know how to respond to that.

Mary's face was in shock and she covered her mouth as she realized what Wendy said. She never knew Wendy knew about the rendezvous she and Peter had.

She quickly reached out to Wendy…."Wendy!" She cried.

George's face turned beet red as various thoughts quickly ran through his mind. "What the HELL does that mean?" George asked wide eyed as he looked from Wendy, to Peter, then his angry eyes finally resteed on his wife.

Wendy rubbed her bruised cheek and quickly realized the effect of her careless words and she cut her eyes at Peter. Peter cut his eyes at Wendy and his face went blank.

Getting no response, George stepped up to Peter, Peter looked into his face and George looked him in the eye. "What does she mean she couldent keep you? You been sleeping with my wife or something?"


	18. A Darling Secret Exposed

**Chapter 18: A Secret Exposed Leads to Bitterness and Betrayal**

**Not sure about the title but here it goes...**

SWOOSH!! "Ahhhh!" Hook cried as his body roughly collided with the concrete. His body kept rolling until he hit his temple on a rusty pipe.

Nibs gasped and panted in pain as his lids hung low, his head was downcast and he sagged against the wall. Sam took his chance and ran up to Nibs and hit him under the chin with the palm of his hand. The force knocked the back of Nibs head against the wall and he passed out.

Nibs fell forward and Sam caught him and threw him over his shoulder, then the Sheriff ran towards him with her cuffs. Sam turned around and the Sheriff pulled Nibs arms behind his back and cuffed him. "Lets go before were seen." She said and they ran to the police car. Sam threw Nibs in the back seat and sat back there with him.

They sped off leaving Hook lying unconscious in the alley….

Nibs laid on his side with his hands cuffed behind his back, his bangs cascaded over his eyes so only his straight nose could be seen. Blood trickled down from the back of his head and accumulated right below his hairline at the nape of his neck. Sam sat next to Nibs, entranced in his unconscious form.

"Where to?" The Sheriff asked, snapping Sam out of his trance.

Sam licked his lips at the sight of Nibs bloody neck; then his eyes moved to the corner of Nibs blood stained lips and his heart skipped a beat.

"We will take him to the hospital…I don't want him dieing on me. I have big plans for him, his friend Pan and anyone like them. They are going to make us wealthy beyond measure." Sam rasped through is fangs. "My power will be limitless." Sam murmured under his breath as he placed his hand on Nibs hip and slid it up his waist, and in so doing, the shirt slid up with it.

"Sounds like an excellent plan, its time to cash out. I have some connections at the hospital, where they will take care of him and keep quiet, but they will want to be compensated." The Sheriff said as she turned the corner and started driving across the long bridge.

"Very well." Sam said as he became aroused.

Sam's eyes grew wide and he lost himself in the sight and the sweet smell of Nibs blood. For he had an open wound on his stomach and it was bleeding profusely. Sam wiped his fingers across Nibs stomach and sucked the blood off his fingertips. "Emmmm." Sam's eyes rolled back as he savored the sweet taste.

"Oh he is sweet." Sam breathed and continued to wipe the blood off of Nibs and lick his fingers, as if he was licking the remnants of chocolate cake mix out of a bowl.

"I am going to eat you….after I have my way with you." Sam whispered and Nibs heard his voice echoing in his head.

Nibs long lashed lids fluttered and then he came to. He looked down at his middle with half closed lids and saw Sam's hand gliding against his wound. Nibs turned his lips up in disgust as he saw Sam licking the blood off his fingers like a hungry dog.

Nibs was in too much pain at the moment to react right away; so he continued to lay still as he tried to think of a way to escape, in his weakened state.

Nibs secretly watched Sam through his hair and saw him reach into his pocket and pull out an empty vile. Sam popped the top off and placed one hand on Nibs side as he leaned in and was about to rub the vile against Nibs skin and collect his blood.

Nibs face went from straight to anger as his brows furrowed and his teeth barred. In a flash, Nibs raised his top leg up and back; kicking Sam in the face with his heel.

POW!

"Uh!! What the-Ack!" Sam bellowed. Nibs barred his teeth from the intense pain in his stomach, but he held on.

Nibs caught Sam's head in-between his ankles and he held him like a scissor and quickly ripped Sam's energy away.

"What's going on?" The Sheriff screamed as she turned and looked in the back seat. She saw Sam's eyes bug out of his head as Nibs squeezed his neck with his legs.

"Oh my gosh! What the heck, stop him!" The Sheriff screamed.

Sam reached up and punched Nibs in the thigh and Nibs released him. Nibs pulled his legs into his chest then kicked out as hard as he could.

POW!

Both boots landed on the side of Sam's chest and his body slammed against the door. Nibs grunted and spit blood from the impact of the kick, and then he proceeded to kick out wildly at Sam.

Pow, pow, pow!!

His boots hit Sam in the face three times, and each time Sam's head bounced off the glass. Then Nibs kicked him six more times, in the face and chest with alternating legs; the force knocked Sam through the door.

WHAM! "Ahhh!"

"SCREEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHH!"

"Sam!!" The Sheriff bellowed as the sound of the door being ripped off the car alarmed her.

Sam and the door were thrown into the side of a car that was in the middle lane. The sudden impact caused the driver to panic and slam on his breaks…..

The Sheriff lost control of the car while driving across the bridge…..

The squad car swerved into the middle lane and immediately got clipped in the rear by a pick-up truck; which came from the right lane in an effort to get around the car that slammed on its breaks….

CRASH!!

Nibs was laying on his side in the back seat gasping in pain as he tried to keep his mind off of his aggravated injuries. He fumbled with his handcuffs as his eyes rapidly moved around in their sockets….

"Ahhhh!" The Sheriff screamed as she fought for control of the squad car….

The car spun into the far right lane and a van t-boned the car at full speed….

**WHAM!!** And the car flipped over and over and over again; its occupants, who were not seat belted, were thrown around the inside of the car. The Sheriff screamed hysterically as her body slammed up against the insides of the car.

Nibs finally broke free of the handcuffs and cried out from the abuse. His face slammed against the window and he clenched his eyes shut. He quickly opened them and noticed they were on a big bridge.

While the squad car flipped along the bridge, other cars got into accidents as well; a wave of chaos quickly erupted.

The sheriff continued to scream as her body hit the glass and the cage that separated her and Nibs. "Do something boy!"

The car flipped until it slammed through the side rails of the bridge and got caught up in the poles, where it rested upside down.

The two occupants rested on the ceiling of the car. The sickening sound of groaning metal was audible in their ears, as it threatened to drop them into the frigid depths below.

Nibs laid on his back panting, with his head propped up against the door. He pressed his hand against his stomach in effort to heal the deep wound.

The Sheriff laid on her back as well, with her face pressed against the cage. "Save me…please, please." The Sheriff cried as she looked into Nibs face through the cage that separated them.

Nibs exhaled and his eyes went into slits. "Shut up." He croaked flatly as he strained to close up the deep wound. He only made it half way before he became light headed.

The Sheriff's face twisted in anger. "How dare you! I know you can save us, so quit lying there and save us!" She yelled wide eyed.

Nibs began to shake from fatigue as he slowly turned his head towards her, and she looked into his sweaty pale face.

"Please….your not a killer." She begged.

"How do you know what I am?" Nibs whispered then coughed as he kept his eyes on her.

The Sheriff licked her dry lips as she panted. "Come on, were going to die…." She pleaded in a low tone.

Nibs brows went up in slight pity for the woman, for he knew he lacked the strength to save them both.

Then he made his decision and responded. "You shot me in the chest……and now I'm bleeding to death…..so tell me…why should I save you again?" He asked with raised brows.

The Sheriffs face twisted in anger. "You bastard!! I swear if I get out of this, I will hunt you down. You and your friends, and I will make you wish that bullet killed you!!" She bellowed in anger.

Nibs huffed and rolled his eyes. "Thanks for making this decision **so** much easier." Nibs said. He reached up and opened the door and the wind blew in.

Voices from various onlookers were heard as they peered over the edge of the bridge.

The Sheriff panicked and screamed for her life. "NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!! PLEASE DON'T! SAM!! SAM!!" She cried out in fear.

Nibs pulled himself halfway out the door with his free hand and he looked up into the sky. "You're going to have to jump." Nibs strained then turned onto his stomach and got into a crouching position.

"Jump?" The Sheriff panted.

Nibs turned towards her and his hair blew in his face. "Yes, when I leave the car will fall because I am going to push off of it, so get ready to jump….. and hope for the best."

Her face grew soft as she looked Nibs up and down. "Your not going to save me are you…" She realized.

"No. I don't have enough energy for the both of us. If I try, we'll both fall into the middle of the ocean, and you'll die anyway…..so jump and hope for the best." Nibs said as he pressed his hand against the roof of the car. He closed his eyes and absorbed all he could from the vehicle and it died.

The Sheriff gasped as she shifted to get on all fours. When she opened her car door, a frigid gush of wind blew through her shoulder length hair, and she peered down. They were at least 50 feet up, from the freezing water below.

"_Gasp_, I can't do it! Don't you know how cold that water is?!"

Nibs turned his head towards her; the wind whipped through his hair as he waited in the open door with furrowed brows. He almost thought twice about saving her until she twisted her face and cursed him.

"I swear on this day….I will never stop hunting you-"

Sam had gotten himself together and he saw the car hanging on the side of the bridge. In desperation to regain his prize, he bolted down the lanes and leapt over the edge..

BAM!! His weight caused the car to lean on its side and the Sheriff fell out…

"Ahhhh! Sam help me!!" She screamed as she grabbed on to the door and hung from it, legs dangling.

Before Sam could move a muscle Nibs quickly shot out of the car and the force jerked the car and made it fall.

"Ahhhh!" The Sheriff cried as the car fell from the bridge and Sam twisted up his clean cut face and cursed Nibs as he saw him zip into the clouds. Then he quickly turned his attention to the Sherrif. Right before the car hit the water, he leapt down and caught her.

Their bodies hit the water and the car quickly followed.

SPLASH!!

Sam had held her in front of his body, and shielded her from the car with his own body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook came to and sat up as he took in his surroundings. "Cursed brat almost had me." He breathed as he tried to morph into Pan but his power was completely used up.

He cursed again then shot up into the sky and located his ship and boarded it.

Greetings Cap'n!" Smee shouted as he ran up to Captain Hook.

Hook turned to him with a sneer and the fat man cowered.

"Things an't go so well Capn?" Smee asked and Captain Hook exhaled and rolled his eyes.

"Set sail for the wretched Island…..and send me one of those wenches, so that I may feed." Hook rasped tiredly and brushed past his loyal boson.

Smee scrambled to carry out the order. As soon as Hook went into his cabin and slammed the door, the crew began to complain.

"We cant be goin back to Neverland, what are we going to do about that other pirate ship?" Starkey whispered in fear.

"They clearly wiped out Cap'n Hook…even with Pan's power." Mullins said.

"We need to find a way to rid him of Pan's power, it's a curse." Starkey replied.

"Aye, it is a curse….a cursed thing to take something like that." Mullins agreed and the crew began to murmur various things.

Smee cleared his throat and everyone's attention was on him. "It has clouded his judgment…. Enlarged the man's head so great, he can't see straight." Smee whispered. "But you best not dare cross him, its mutiny." Smee threatened wide eyed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter stirred and opened his eyes, then looked blankly at Layla, John and Jess.

"Are you alright?" John asked and the teens stared anxiously.

Peter closed his eyes and opened them again. "I'm ok." Peter croaked then looked at Layla. "And Nibs is ok, but he is hurt bad, he's on his way."

Layla exhaled a sigh of relief. "Lets get you into the pool." She said and John scooped Peter up under his arms and Peter stood; looking a mess with his wet pants pasted to his body.

Peter put his arm around John's shoulders and John helped him walk. "Where's Wendy?" Peter asked.

"She is laying in the bed, Misti is taking care of her….and my parents are on their way….to take her to the hospital." John answered knowing Peter would disagree with his statement.

Peter exhaled and rolled his eyes, for he knew what that meant. "No, she comes with me….bring her to the pool, she doesn't need a hospital." Peter instructed and Jess ran out of the room to get Wendy.

The three teens walked down the hallway and turned into the pool room. The sweet smell of the herbs saturated the air and Peter smiled weakly.

Layla pulled Peter's pasted pants off of his body along with his boxer briefs then lead him to the edge of the pool. He nodded his thanks and she released him. Peter carefully made his way down the few steps and immediately submerged himself.

Minutes later, Wendy came into the pool room with Jess on one side and Misti on the other side helping her walk.

John turned to Wendy then turned to Peter, who resurfaced and walked over to the edge of the pool. Navy blue eyes met baby blue as Peter and Wendy stared at each other. Wendy's eyes washed over red lines that were cuts and the fading bruises on Peter's body as Jess and Misti lead her to him. They untied her robe; all the while Wendy's eyes never left Peter.

Peter broke eye contact and looked at Layla. "You can go now….Nibs will be at the door in any minute and he will need your help…..he's been shot and he's lost a lot of blood. You'll need to take the bullet out first, then put him in the healing pool, or else the wound will close with the bullet still in. I'll take care of Wendy." Peter instructed and the teens nodded then quickly left the pool room to wait for Nibs.

Peter stood in the water and reached his hand out towards Wendy. "Come in." He said softly with a tender face.

Wendy dropped her robe and Peter's eyes washed over her battered body and he flinched.

"Are you sure Peter? I mean…..can _I_ get in?" Wendy asked with a small voice.

"Any other time, no, but I'm here with you…..don't you trust me Wendy?" Peter asked as his brows raised and Wendy smiled a small smile then inched forward to the edge of the steps.

Peter made his way to the edge of the steps with his arms outstretched. Wendy took the first two shaky steps down and Peter caught her by her thighs. As she finished the last step the steps his hands glided along the soft skin of her shapely thighs, over the curve of her hips and finally they rested around her waist.

Peter looked her up and down and felt terrible as he held her battered form. "Im sorry." He whispered as he gently pulled her into him and embraced her.

Wendy leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she laid her head on his chest. They slowly walked backwards in the silky water until they were up to their necks in it.

Wendy exhaled as she savored the silky feeling of the water and Peter ran his hand across her cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time…..this should have never happened." Peter breathed.

"Its ok…I knew the risk of being with you." Wendy breathed and nuzzled her nose against Peter's. "He caught us off guard, that's all."

Peter looked down as he ran his hands up her sides, his eyes followed his hands as they glided over her breasts, making her gasp at his touch.

Peter continued, gliding his hands up her chest then along her delicate shoulders. Wendy closed her eyes and smiled at his touch and he ran his hands up the sides of her neck, then rested them on her cheeks.

Peter looked into her relaxed face. "Your special Wendy…..you can heal me….and I can heal you." Peter breathed and Wendy's eyes opened, and she had a questioning look upon her face.

"Just open yourself to me." Peter said as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, all while holding her face in place. Wendy parted her ruby lips and her eye lids drooped as a restful look came upon her face.

"Follow my lead." Peter whispered then captured her lips in a deep kiss.

Their lips glided against each other as their tongues gently plundered each other's sweet mouth. Peter moved his hands where one was at the back of her head, while the other glided down her shoulder, and then rested at the small of her back. They never broke the kiss.

Wendy began to feel light headed as she got lost in Peter's close proximity. He walked against her; backing her into the corner of the pool, then he broke the kiss.

He ran his hands all over her body then he gently parted her legs and Wendy moaned in anticipation. Peter pressed his body against hers and pushed his hardness between her folds, and felt that she was already moist.

Wendy moaned and Peter lifted one of her legs and held it with one hand, then glided his hardness into her tightness until he filled her completely, and Wendy gasped.

Peter nibbled on the side of Wendy's neck then gasped, some of the red cuts on his face faded away but he quickly stopped his body from healing. "There is a more…easier way to do this…..but I'd rather do it this way." Peter whispered as they both pressed their bodies tight against each other. Wendy failed to respond. Her baby blues rolled back as the hair on the back of both their necks stood up, as they fought to control of their arousal.

Peter wrapped his arm around Wendy's shoulders and grabbed a handful of her hair at the base of her neck. Wendy felt like she wanted to jump out of her skin as she wrapped her legs and arms around him, for she was already lost in passion.

Peter moaned and his eyes rolled back as he began to stroke her. "Relax." Peter breathed then blew into her face and a green mist covered her face and went into her skin. She smiled and pulled him in even closer; making him slide in even deeper, and Peter felt like he was going to loose it.

They made love as they rubbed their cheeks against each other, and the very contact of their skin energized Wendy's body. Tendrils of green light transferred from Peter's body and into Wendy's as Peter poured what strength he had into her. This, combined with the healing water, washed away her cuts and bruises while they made love.

The water provided energy for Peter to do this and he kept it up until Wendy was 100 percent. Wendy immediately returned the favor. Pink tendrils of light transferred from her body and penetrated Peter's and the water began to boil as their energy mixed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs flew to Jess's house and landed sloppily on the grass. He laboriously walked onto her porch then fell against the door. Nibs raised his hand and pounded on the door one good time.

Layla, Jess, Misti, and John were sitting in the living room waiting for him, when they heard a thump and one pound on the door. The teens stood and Layla ran to the door as fast as she could.

When she opened it, Nibs fell on top of her.

"Oh my gosh help me." Layla blurted as she caught Nibs. She stumbled backwards because of his unnatural weight.

John ran around them and grabbed Nibs under his arms. They laid him down on the floor and Jess slammed the door shut and locked it.

Nibs was panting with his eyes clenched shut while John and Layla fumbled with his clothes.

The sight of Nibs rendered Layla and John dumbfounded and they forgot what Peter told them."What happened?" Layla asked and Nibs opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" John questioned full of concern but Nibs just looked lost.

"OH!" Layla gasped as her hand ran against the blood soaked fabric of Nibs shirt. Layla quickly reached her hand out and Jess dropped a pair of scissors in her hand.

John accessed Nibs blood drenched neck as Layla cut open his shirt, and they gasped at the sight.

Misti ran towards them and quickly sat next to Nibs with a cloth over her shoulder and another in a bowl of water. She looked into Nibs sweaty blood stained white face and her eyes grew wide.

"There's so much blood." Layla said as she snatched the cloth off of Misti'ls shirt and pressed it against Nibs belly.

"Emmm!" Nibs screamed through pursed lips then gasped and choked.

"I'm sorry Nibs, we have to control the bleeding." Layla said as she continued to press on the wound.

John knealt down over Nibs head and pressed a cloth against the bite mark's on his neck. Nibs groaned in pain as he laid there limply, wishing they would leave him be.

"You're gonna be alright, we just have to stop the bleeding, your white as snow." John assured and Nibs began to shake and pant.

While Layla and John tried to control the bleeding, Misti quickly cleaned the blood off of Nibs chest so she could see its source. "Oh man, the bullet is in deep." Misti said.

"Let's get him into the pool; isn't it supposed to heal him?" John asked.

Nibs replied with raised brows. "No…..get…..it out…..first….." Nibs stammered through grunts as he bent his arm and placed his hand on his chest and continued panting and wheezing.

Layla glanced at John then quickly turned to Jess. "He's right, remember what Peter said. Do you have something to get it out?" Layla asked Jess.

"I do." Jess answered and quickly stood and ran for her utensils.

Jess quickly returned and sat beside Nibs then handed Layla a lighter. Layla kept the flame going while Jess ran the two long sharp instruments over the flame to sterilize them.

"Im going to use these to catch the bullet, then I will pull it out." Jess said then turned to Nibs as she blew on the instruments to cool them off.

Nibs looked at her with his brows turned up as he panted out of control. Clumps of his bangs were pasted against his sweaty forehead and his pupils were constricted. "O—k" He shivered and began to blink rapidly.

"This is going to hurt like hell, so try to stay still….no screaming." Jess warned and Nibs nodded as he watched her come close to his chest with those wicked looking instruments.

Misti grabbed one of Nibs arms and held it down while John pressed his leg against Nibs neck to keep the cloth in place, while he held down Nibs other arm.

Layla watched Nibs chest rise and fall rapidly in anticipation of pain.

Jess carefully stuck the long needle-like instruments into the bullet hole which was on the right side of Nibs chest right above his nipple. Nibs clenched his eyes shut and barred his teeth as his body tensed. John and Misti tightened their grip on Nibs arms because they feared he would flail out.

Jess carefully continued to glide the instruments deeper into the wound. "Its in pretty deep, so just relax and breathe and it will all be over in a minute." Jess said sweetly as she penetrated even deeper and Nibs began to scream through his teeth.

Layla watched on from her position feeling totally helpless and sorry for her Nibs.

"Got it." Jess said as she secured the instruments around the bullet and Nibs inhaled sharply and held his breath as she began to slowly pull it out. In the middle of this, Nibs became overwhelmed with pain and passed out.

Jess finally removed the bullet and put it in a cup and they all let out a sigh of relief.

They picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, stripped him and lowered him into a large Jacuzzi tub that was already filled with healing salts.

Layla sat at the edge of the tub and stroked Nibs hair out of his sleeping face then pushed him under.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Mary was standing on the porch ringing the door bell rapidly and calling Jess's name.

The teens looked at each other as they scrambled to make their way out of the bathroom and shut the door.

"Here we go…" Layla breathed as they rushed down the hall and ran down the steps.

BOOM BOOM BOOM! DING DONG DING DONG!!

Hopping over the blood stains on the hardwood floor, Jess unlocked the front door and pulled it open. Jess's eyes fell on the anxious faces of Mr. and Mrs. Darling. "Come in, come in, and please, watch your step." Jess greeted as she stepped aside.

Mary quickly walked in with George right behind. Their eyes fell right on the blood stains as Layla quickly tried to mop it up. "Uh-what? Whose? Is that…blood?" Mary stammered.

"Yes, its Nibs, but he's alright." Jess answered.

"Oh-my-goodness." Mary said slowly and covered her mouth with her hand.

George shook his head as a look of awe graced his face. "Tragic….er…I don't mean to be short, but, where is Wendy? Where is my daughter?" George asked and Mary walked past Jess and stood in the center of the living room.

John kept his gaze to the floor.

Jess smiled awkwardly. "Yes. Um… she's in the pool room with Peter. He's taking care of her." Jess answered.

George's brows went up in shock. "He? He?" George said then turned to John. "Didn't we say we were coming to take her to the hospital?" He asked wide eyed as his temper escalated. He then looked into the faces of the teens and then back at John. "What is he supposed to do for her? She needs proper care, not hugs and kisses!"

Mary pursed her lips and her eyelids fluttered in frustration then she exhaled. "I want to see my daughter…..now." Mary ordered sternly with a low tone.

"Yes ma'am." Jess said as she tilted her head. "Follow me."

They all made their way to the pool room and stood right out side the door. Jess peered through the glass as she turned the handle…

"Ow!" Jess hissed and recoiled. "That handle is flaming!"

"What is the problem? How is the door handle hot if there is no fire behind it? Let me see." Mary pushed, then walked up to the door and pulled on the handle.

Mary grabbed the door handle and shrieked. "Ah! Pass me a cloth!" Mary said and George took of his coat and handed it to her. She used the coat to protect her hand and tried the door handle again. "Ugh, It won't open….what's going on in there? I can't see anything." Mary exclaimed wide eyed.

"Let me see!" George said as he pushed her aside and tried the door. "Nothing….its like it's locked from the inside… What is that? Fog I see? With a green and pink tint? What the devil?" George exclaimed as he looked on dumbfounded.

Layla exhaled as her brows went up and her eyeballs moved around rapidly in their sockets. "Well I suggest we leave them be…….anyone for some tea? Or better yet….dinner? I'm starved."

Mary placed her hand on George's shoulder and he turned to her. "She's right; Peter loves Wendy and only wants the best for her. She'll be alright. Let's have a drink and calm ourselves and try to sort through this mess." Mary reasoned sweetly for she truly knew Wendy was in good hands from her prior experience with Peter. Yet she didn't want George to even know she had a history with the infamous Pan.

"Alright dear…..mother's know best." George said as he smiled unconvincingly and pushed up his glasses.

Everyone retreated to the kitchen and enjoyed a hot meal.

Peter and Wendy stood in the middle of the hot pool facing each other with their fingers intertwined. The thick fog died down and the temperature of the pool along with the room returned to normal.

Heath and beauty was upon Peter and Wendy once more. Peter ran his fingers across Wendy's plump ruby lips and she smiled and caressed his cheek.

Peter grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close and captured her lips. They kissed deeply as they embraced each other and savored the feel of each other's skin. Peter broke the kiss breathless. "I could make love to you all day." He breathed as his arousal refreshed itself and pushed up against Wendy's pelvis.

"OH." Wendy gasped as it pressed against her and slid in-between her legs.

"I know Peter…..I…." Wendy gasped as her breath was taken away and Peter began to nibble on her neck. Wendy threw her head back and placed her hands on his rounded shoulders. "As much as I would love to….continue……we must……we have a lot of work to do….." Wendy breathed, and then licked her lips as she tried to stay in control.

Peter released her and backed away. "I know….and……your parents are here." He said calmly.

"What?" Wendy asked wide eyed then Peter made his way to the steps of the pool and she followed.

"Emm hmm." Peter responded through pursed lips then passed her a towel. "They came to take you to the hospital….but you didn't need a hospital." Peter said as he dried himself then wrapped the towel around his waist and they both approached the door.

"Wow…..I'm sure I'm going to get an earful about this." Wendy whispered as they made their way down the hallway and to their room.

Once in the room, Wendy saw two piles of clothes folded neatly on the bed, one for her and one for Peter. "Oh how nice of someone to get us some clothes." Wendy said with a smile and began to dress herself and Peter did the same.

Wendy stood in the mirror brushing the tangles out of her long locks while Peter stood at the door.

"Go on ahead, I'm going to check on Nibs, then I will meet you downstairs. Don't wait for me. You need to eat right away." Peter said as he opened the door.

Wendy sighed as she set the hairbrush down on the table. "Alright then." She said softly then pecked him on the lips. "See you in a bit." She said then walked out the door.

Peter smiled then it immediately dropped. He closed the bedroom door behind him and made his way to Nibs.

………………………………………………………..

Mary, George, Jess, John, Layla and Misti were all in the kitchen. Over dinner, they discussed what happened and how Hook stole Peter's essence and the like. Layla told her side of the story on the attack at her house, and the Darling parents fumed.

Layla and Jess were picking up the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen while coffee was being served.

George sat down at the table and sipped a cup of coffee and his patience grew thin. "It's been an hour, how much longer do you think…..whatever that boy is doing to my daughter, will go on for?" He asked, clearly agitated.

"How ever long it takes Mr. Darling." Layla spoke up with shortness in her tone as she assisted Jess with the dishwasher.

George's eyes went into slits and he bit his tongue for he was enraged. "I tell you, this is not the life I want for my daughter….I'll not have it." George rasped.

Mary cleared her throat and Wendy walked in, clad in an ice blue long sleeved night gown.

"Good evening mother……father." Wendy greeted with a soft smile.

The Darling's gasped as they quickly ran towards Wendy and they both hugged her. They showered her with kisses then appraised her.

"How are you darling?" Mary questioned.

"Is all well? Is anything broken?" George asked.

Wendy smiled as she took a step back. "No….I'm quite fine….really. As good as new……even better." She said as she tossed her silky brunette locks over her shoulder.

Wendy looked positively radiant, her skin had a healthy glow to it, and her baby blue eyes had a warm glow to them.

Mary smiled and ran her fingers through Wendy's glossy locks. "And how is Peter dear? I hope he looks as good as you…" Mary said and George cut his eyes at her and he had a questioning look on his face.

"He is mother…..he will be down, he went to check on Nibs." Wendy answered.

"Come sit and tell us what happened." George said.

Wendy complied and told them all she knew; starting from the time Arizael forced her to break Peter's heart up until now.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Peter walked into the bathroom and approached the bathtub. The water in the tub had a waxy surface where none could see through it. Peter sat on the edge of the tub and stuck his arm into the water and grabbed Nibs by the hand and pulled him upright.

Nibs gasped and inhaled, filling his lungs with air as he ran his hands over his face and slicked his hair back. He looked into Peter's face and blinked a few times as he got himself together.

"Hi Nibs….how are you feeling?" Peter asked with a smile on his face.

"Hungry…..other than that….good….real good. You're looking much better." Nibs observed as his eyes washed over Peter's form.

"I am." Peter answered.

"Wendy?" Nibs asked.

"Better than ever. I took care of her." Peter smiled arrogantly.

Nibs smiled as he acknowledged Peter's comment then he got straight to the point. "I had him Peter. I beat your essence out of him until he could no longer use your power. But….I couldn't get your essence to come out. Hook said something along the lines of me needing magic." Nibs explained then looked away from Peter.

Peter sat and listened as he took in what Nibs was saying.

"Then that b—h shot me in the chest…..I wanted to bring Hook to you, so you could get it yourself, but…..she shot me, and then…" Nibs trailed off. "I sound like I'm making excuses…I'm sorry I failed you." Nibs said then lowered his head.

Peter furrowed his brows. "What? No….where did you get that nonsense from? You didn't fail me, I couldn't ask for a better brother." Peter rasped as a mixture of hurt, anger, and concern graced his handsome face. Peter couldn't believe Nibs would think like that.

"Getting shot in the chest is not something you can walk away from, I've never been shot, and you've never been cut like that before." Peter shook his head side to side. "Its not your fault, none of this is. It took magic for Hook to steal my essence, so it only makes sense…."Peter trailed off.

Nibs looked up into Peter's face. "I can't get your essence for you, because I have my own…….this is your fight." Nibs said straight out and Peter nodded his head in agreement.

"I can back you, but you have to be there at the right moment. You have to beat yourself, then you have to beat Hook until he can no longer use your power, then that's your chance." Nibs said. "Or you can just kill the bastard." Nibs shrugged.

Peter smiled then his face grew serious. "We have to go back…..we leave first thing in the morning." Peter said then stood. "There has to be a way."

"Maybe the Chief can think of something. Hook is strong Peter, he's mixed powers and it has made him stronger than ever. We can't go after him without a solid plan." Nibs said.

Peter placed his hands on his hips and mumbled profanities about Hook under his breath. "I'm going downstairs, Wendy's parents are here." Peter said with a pout on his face.

"Oh hell." Nibs huffed as he stood, stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around himself.

"Yea." Peter breathed then walked out of the bathroom.

……………………………………………………………………..

Peter went downstairs and pushed the swinging kitchen door open and all eyes were on him.

Peter stood in the doorway with a blank look on his face, he wasn't sure how they would react so he remained neutral.

Mary's eyes washed up and down Peter's handsome form. He was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and blue basket ball shorts. Peter was radiant as well; his sun kissed locks shined and his tanned skin was flawless. His green eyes beamed as if he was at full power.

Mary's plump lips parted ever so slightly as memories of their wretchedness filled her brain, for that was the last time she saw the real Pan.

George looked Peter up and down, and he was the first to speak, he stood and regarded Peter. "Peter-Pan." George said his name with emphasis. Peter stood his ground and remained neutral. "Peter Pan of this…Neverland that I'm not sure even exists…ever since I laid eyes on you, I **knew** that you were trouble. And _ever_ since then, trouble has followed you, and has consumed my children." George said as he looked down his nose at Peter as antipathy hung from his every word.

Peter exhaled and rolled his eyes as he turned his head towards the food.

John looked down and the youngsters began to look around as they all took a sudden interest in the wall paper.

Wendy looked at Peter sorrowfully and bit her bottom lip in anticipation, but Peter's eyes were pasted on the food.

George was disturbed by Peter's rudeness but continued to speak. "Tonight is where it ends." George said and Peter's stomach growled. He walked over to the stove and began shoving a biscuit in his mouth, totally disregarding George Darling and everyone else that was in the room.

Everyone's eyes bugged out as their faces went into shock. George was downright appalled.

George cleared his throat as Peter picked up a plate and began to scoop huge wads of food on it.

"Ehem! _I said_…it ends tonight!" George cracked as he stood tall with his fists balled up.

Peter leaned against the stove facing George and scooped some mac and cheese up from his plate and shoved it in his mouth. With an uncaring face he said. "Emm hmm… I heard you the first time." Peter acknowledged with a mouth full of food and everyone held their breaths.

Geroge continued to stand firm, he had to control himself from ringing the arrogant boy's neck. "You will no longer see my daughter again….or my son, do you hear me?" George commanded and Peter licked his fork and cut his eyes away from George.

"Father!" Wendy jumped in but was ignored.

"Do you hear me boy?! You are to **stay-away**!" George bellowed but Peter didn't respond, he just scooped up some more mac and cheese and shoved it in his mouth.

Peter's blatant disrespect infuriated George. "HELLO!?" George pushed for a response.

Peter sighed and looked George in the eye. "Not to be rude…er-I'm lying, I **do** mean to be rude…" Peter said simply then tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows. "I don't feel like listening to what you have to say. So…no, I'm not really listening; I just want you to shut up so I can eat." Peter said with a nonchalant tone.

George jumped in Peter's face and Peter twirled the fork and pointed it in George's eye.

"George!" Mary cried as she stood from her seat.

George froze as Peter kept the fork horribly close to his eye.

"Peter." Wendy said in a warning tone but Peter didn't back down.

George cleared his throat and backed away as he pushed his glasses up. "I cannot have my daughter running around in the wild with you. You have failed to keep her safe, so she will come home with us….immediately."

"Father." Wendy interjected and Mary snapped her head towards her.

"You will hold your tongue young lady!" Mary rasped wide eyed.

Peter put the plate down and swallowed the last of his mac and cheese. "Failed? To keep her safe?" Peter asked with his brows raised, he then opened his mouth to speak but George beat him to it.

"Yes, you failed, my daughter is as delicate as a flower, and she has no business fighting pirates or getting beaten by one. I'll not have it." George spat. "I trusted you with her safety and you have proven insufficient! You have put her life in danger and I will not sit by idly while her life is at stake!" George bellowed.

Peter pursed his lips and his eyes went into slits, he took great offense to what was said. "Mr. your daughter's life was in danger the minute she met me and set foot on Neverland. She knew before she even got there that there were pirates about!" Peter rasped angrily.

George shouted livid. "I NEVER ASKED YOU TO TAKE HER TO NEVERLAND! YOU KIDNAPPED MY CHILDREN AND ENDANGERED THEIR LIVES." George took a step towards Peter but quickly withdrew.

Peter's face softened and he looked George up and down. "I saved them every time…..just this one time, I made a mistake and……."Peter trailed off then looked into Wendy's face. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to you sooner….but it's not like I didn't have my own battle to fight. Hook caught us all off guard, none of us seen him, or those vampires coming." Peter apologized and Wendy nodded her head.

"I know Peter..." Wendy said sweetly then turned to her father. "And Peter's right, we all knew the danger of going to Neverland, but it was _our_ choice. Right John?" Wendy asked as she turned to John.

John perked up then looked around awkwardly. "Er- right." John quickly answered then lowered his head.

George rolled his eyes at John and Wendy returned her gaze to George. "I'm not leaving Peter…..I love him too much." Wendy said and George gasped and his mouth opened and closed but he couldn't get past his rage to respond coherently.

Mary held up her hand and turned to Wendy. "Darling….you are blind…I'm sorry. From what I was told, you had the daylights beaten out of you…That is not the life I want for my daughter." Mary said with a sweet motherly tone and Wendy's face was in shock, for she thought her mother would stick up for her.

Mary placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Come with us to Florida, where you can start a new life, go to college and some day….marry." Mary said, and as she uttered those words, she felt Peter's eyes burning into her skin.

Peter looked at Mary as if he wanted to kill her. _"How dare she." _Peter said within himself for her words were like a kick in the gut.

Wendy's mouth dropped open and she pulled away from her mother. "No! I will not _marry_…..how could you say this to me?" Wendy said in shock as her face was twisted in disgust.

Mary kept her eyes on Wendy for she could feel Peter's anger burning towards her.

George smiled and answered Wendy. "Because it is our will, you too John." George said with authority as he looked at John.

John stood. "I think you all need to talk in private." John said strenuously and he made his way to the door. Jess and Misti followed but Layla remained.

Peter was speechless.

Layla stood and addressed the Darlings. "If I may…Sir, Ma'am, Wendy told you what Peter been through. Times have changed, Hook has grown smarter and he had a witch to help. You can't blame Peter, if anything, blame us all because none of us saw it coming. And Wendy is grown enough to make her own decisions." Layla reasoned but George snapped at her.

"I don't care what the reasoning is, Wendy comes with us, and she will live where she is safe! Away from pirates, and witches, and who know's what else!" George bellowed.

Wendy stomped her foot. "I will not!" She screamed and Mary's mouth went agape.

"You can't tell me what to do, I love him and it's **my** choice!" Wendy finished.

Mary's eyes went into slits and she pointed her finger into Wendy's face. "You are yet a minor! So as long as you are a minor, you will do as I say…..we leave immediately!" Mary bellowed and Peter's bright green eyes went into slits once more.

Wendy opened her mouth in protest but Peter spoke over her.

Peter placed his hands on his hips. "You can't have her lady!" Peter snapped livid. "She's mine!"

George's eyes bugged out of his sockets and his brows went into the air. "YOURS?! She is OUR daughter and she will go where she is safe!"

Mary snapped her head towards Peter, her eyes fierce. "How dare you!" Mary reprimanded. "You will not have my daughter!" She screamed, her eyes shooting daggers at Peter but Peter didn't back down.

"How is she safer with you? Hook will follow her to the ends of earth and back and he will not stop until she is dead! So go! Run to this…Florida, but make no mistake Hook will find you!" Peter spat then and pointed his finger in George's face. "YOU! What will YOU do?" Peter continued and George smacked Peter's hand out of the air.

Peter returned his hands on his hips and continued. "Call the police? Scream and holler? If he beat me, what do you think he will do to you…..humans?!" Peter snapped wide eyed and livid.

George and Mary's faces were in shock.

"Humans…yes we are, but what the hell are you?" George retorted.

"Don't change the subject, just tell me, how is she safer with you?" Peter challenged as his chest heaved from anger and George seethed.

Mary quickly interjected with a calm tone. "She will be safer with us, and she will start a new life. We never had these problems when she was with that nice boy…..what was his name?….Sam?"

Wendy choked on her spit and Peter looked at Mary as if he wanted to smack her. "Are you stupid or something?" Peter asked simply and George leapt into his face again.

"How dare you insult my wife you filthy little abomination." George rasped and Peter's brows flinched at that word but his face remained angry and stiff .

Peter stared him in his face. "If you want to fight me Mr. Darling…now is the time. I have no power, but even if I did, I'd fight you fairly. So, you want to take this outside?" Peter challenged.

"No Peter! You will not fight my father!" Wendy bellowed and Mary stepped towards the two.

Mary barred her teeth and held her fist up at Peter and Peter cut his eyes at her. "How dare you challenge my husband! WE are her parents and she is OUR child!"

George was glad to hear Peter had no power and that he would fight fair, so he grew cocky and bumped his chest against Peter, but Peter remained calm. "I don't care what you are, I'd be glad to step outside with you." George accepted and Mary snatched him back by the arm.

"Dear, you are out of control, have a seat." Mary said as she tried to push him down into a chair but he wouldn't budge.

George pulled away from her but kept his distance from Peter, who never moved a muscle. "I don't care, what he say's Wendy comes with us. Wendy…get you're things."

Peter cut his eyes at Wendy. "Don't move." He said simply and Wendy stood wide eyed and Mary snapped. "Excuse me?"

"Who are you to tell our daughter what to do?" George asked simply and batted his eyes as he was in awe of Peter's boldness.

"She's mine….she was meant to be mine….and she will continue to be mine." Peter said through his teeth and Mary gasped in shock.

"Who the hell? How dare you, you will not have my daughter!" Mary yelled.

Then Wendy stepped in.

She pulled her mother by the arm and roughly turned her towards her. Mary looked at her as if she was insane for handling her that way and Wendy snapped.

"How dare _**you**_ mother! Just because you couldn't keep him, doesn't mean I can't!" Wendy screamed and Mary's eyes grew wide, then she quickly backhanded Wendy by reflex.

SMACK!!

Peter's eyes grew wide at Wendy's comment, and the fact that she got slapped. He didn't know how to respond to that.

Mary's face was in shock and she covered her mouth as she realized what Wendy said. She never knew Wendy knew about the rendezvous she and Peter had.

She quickly reached out to Wendy. "Wendy!" She cried but Wendy withdrew with one hand on her cheek.

George's face turned beet red as various thoughts quickly ran through his mind.

"What the HELL does that mean?" George asked wide eyed as he looked from Wendy, to Peter, then his angry eyes finally rested on his wife.

Layla quickly walked out of the kitchen.

Wendy rubbed her bruised cheek and quickly realized the effect of her careless words, and she cut her eyes at Peter. Peter cut his eyes at Wendy and his face went blank.

Getting no response, George stepped up to Peter, Peter looked into his face and George looked him in the eye. "What does she mean she couldn't _keep_ you? You've been double dipping with my wife and daughter or something?"

Peter's brain quickly came up with a clever response. He stepped aside of George and shoved another muffin in his mouth. "Well, if Wendy has told you all that happened, which I know she did. I think I'd find it hard to hook up with your wife while being trapped in some prison with that witch for a month."

George nodded his head in agreement, for what Peter said did make sense but he also wasn't dumb.

"Ah yes boy, but what about before that? My wife went to Neverland with all of you and stayed a night or so. What then?" George pressed and Peter sucked his teeth inwardly.

Peter nonchalantly sank his teeth into a baked chicken leg then replied. "I don't know why Wendy said that, she's been smacked around…..her head hit the wall a few times so… that'll do it to you. You should try it out some time….see what that does to your brain." Peter said smartly as he chewed his chicken and George seethed and Wendy giggled inwardly.

Peter cut his eyes at her indicating for her to add something in.

"Yes father….I guess I'm tired, I don't know where that came from." Wendy added then turned to Peter. "Insulting but true."

Then Mary jumped in. "Yes you brain must be scrambled a bit Wendy, I am perfectly horrified at your comment."

George turned to her. "Are you really dear?" He asked sarcastically.

Mary's brows went up in insult."Well George, Peter's just a boy…..I find the thought…..disturbing." Mary said as she placed her hand on her chest, and became moist between her legs.

George stormed over to Peter and when he got close, Peter grabbed George by the forehead with one hand and zapped him comepletely. Geroge's eyes rolled back as he lost conciouslness and his knees buckled then he fell to the floor.

Mary and Wendy looked at PEter as if he was insane and they were speechless.

Peter sighed. "We are all tired, and its late. I have to get back to Neverland first thing in the morning so this conversation ends…now." Peter said firmly then walked out of the kitchen with his plate leaving Mary and Wendy to pick George up off the floor.

Everyone dispersed and George immediately went out on the porch to brood. He replayed everything that went on earlier in the kitchen and he was not fooled.

"Something went on, I cant belive Wendy would keep this from me. I cant let him take her." George said under his breath then walked out into the lawn. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Yes….I'd like to speak to the Sheriff please, I have some information she would be interested in."

"What is your name sir?"

"George, George Darling."

"Hold one moment Mr. Darling while I transfer you to her cell, she's not in building at the moment." The operator said then transferred the call.

George waited and looked around anxiously as he paced in the dark.

"Mr. Darling….I understand you have something for me?" The Sheriff greeted.

"Yes….yes….the two boys you were looking for. I know where they are….and I also know…..you're not as straight as they come." He said.

"So you want to make a deal then?"

"Yes….leave me and my family out of it and come get the bastards."

"Oh- did they cross you as well?"

"Do we have a deal Sheriff." George pushed anxiously.

"We have a deal, now tell-me-where."

"4242 Hardwire Lane." George answered.

"……….Good I'll call you back in the morning so we can arrange a pick-up….well done Mr. Darling." The Sheriff smiled.

**I decided to change it up a bit, I kinda like the conflict with the Darlings so I will play with it a bit. Hope you like it, please review. **


	19. When Good Turns Evil

**Chapter 19. When Good turns Evil**

Right after George came to from when Peter knocked him out, he pushed past Mary and went outside.

"Do we have a deal Sheriff." George pushed anxiously.

"We have a deal, now tell-me-where."

"4242 Hardwire Lane." George answered.

"……….Good I'll call you back in the morning so we can arrange a pick-up….well done Mr. Darling." The Sheriff smiled then disconnected the call.

Peter had gone to his room to eat his dinner in peace. Nibs ate his dinner in his room with the company of Layla and Wendy; who had just walked in.

They were talking about the entire situation from when they got attacked all the way up till now. Wendy and Layla filled Nibs in on what happened with her parents, and Nibs was in shock.

Nibs looked at Wendy with his brows raised. "Wow your dad's crazy." Nibs said as he finished his last bite of mac and cheese.

"Nibs!" Layla reprimanded and Nibs smiled a mischievous smile then looked to Wendy.

"You're even more crazier for blurting that stuff out like that. What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking?" Nibs asked seriously with his brows furrowed.

Wendy pursed her lips then shifted her body so she can sit Indian style at the foot of the bed. Nibs and Layla were sitting Indian style at the head of the bed waiting for an answer.

Wendy sighed and gently hit the mattress with her fist. "I don't know….I guess I'm not over what happened between them yet. I have so much anger built up inside of me towards my mother. I haven't had time to confront her about it yet….I mean….why would she do that?" Wendy asked as she looked at Nibs and Layla.

Nibs sat and stared at her then spoke. "You know….your mother has been in Neverland before…..with Peter….for four years or so….when she was younger." Nibs said and Wendy's eyes grew wide. "Peter told me she was there with him, for a real long time. But he never said how long…_four_ years?" Wendy asked; her face awestruck.

Nibs nodded his head in confirmation. "That's eight of your earth years. They were very much in love…..very." Nibs said then looked down. "But she left him….when he didn't want to grow up and have children. But I think she just wanted to have a baby with him, and he said no." Nibs explained then looked up at her red face. "He said it was a grown up thing to do." Nibs said with a stern look upon his features.

Wendy blinked a few times as she turned her head to the side in complete shock and awe. "I can't believe this…..my mother, before seeing Peter, always acted like he never existed!" Wendy shouted, she lied to me….._and_ betrayed me!

Nibs held up his hands. "Wendy, calm down, I don't want anyone to hear." Nibs said wide eyed and Wendy calmed down then perked up again.

"I cant belive you didn't tell me this!" Wendy shouted again.

Nibs gasped as his hazel eyes popped out and Layla snapped her head in the other direction, not wanting to get in to this. "Its not my place to tell you Peter's business." Nibs said angrily through his teeth. I will not side with any of you." Nibs growled and Wendy opened her mouth to speak but Nibs cut her off.

"Peter never told you all this?" Nibs asked.

"No…no he did not." Wendy said firmly as her blood boiled.

"Ah crap." Nibs sighed.

Layla shook her head from side to side and rolled her eyes. "You know you just screwed up right?" She asked as she looked at Nibs.

Nibs licked his lips as he turned his head away from Wendy, then he returned his gaze to her flaming face. "Look, I know I just told you something I shouldn't have, and that was my bad. But don't you dare try to blame me for this triangle of crap." Nibs spat and he looked and Wendy furiously.

Wendy's petite form trembled with anger and she bit her lip then forced out her compromise. "I don't think I appreciate the way your looking at me Nibs." Wendy said with a challenge in her tone.

Layla's eyes bugged out and she quickly looked at Nibs and back to Wendy, but kept her mouth shut.

Nibs brows rose in shock and he looked as if he just got smacked across the face. He was about to react harshly to her words, but he held his tongue.

Nibs softened his face as anger fumed within him, for he so badly wanted to retaliate. Instead, he swallowed his pride and cleared his throat. "I would appreciate your silence." Nibs said flatly.

Wendy sat with her nose in the air. "Fair enough." Wendy squeezed out her compromise.

Wendy huffed and rolled her eyes. "But I don't know if I can hold something like this in forever. When is he going to tell me?" Wendy spat.

Layla sat back against the headboard and scratched her head. "Well with that outburst, I'm sure your dad isn't dumb. It will lead to something…..you know how your father isn't easily persuaded." Layla said and Wendy nodded.

"I mean, the excuse of you getting smacked around…. supposedly being the reason for your off the wall comment is….well….. I wouldn't believe it. Considering you were pretty coherent the entire time. The truth is bound to come out, and there will be some serious consequences and repercussions…. Violent altercations? Very likely. You screwed up Wendy." Layla concluded.

"It's not my fault, they screw up, and my mother is a grown woman. She should know when her time has passed." Wendy said through her teeth.

Layla cleared her throat. "Ehemm…anyway, about Peter. How did Hook mop the floor with him again?"

Nibs gasped as he shook his head from side to side at Layla's comment. "You're crazy you know that?" Nibs looked at her and she looked dumbfounded.

"It was that black muddy stuff Arizael cooked up. Somehow Hook got a hold of it and used it. Just a drop of it will knock him on his arse." Nibs explained.

"Is there anyway we can….make him immune to it or something? Because if Hook has that stuff, he's going to keep beating him. We need to think of something." Layla said and Wendy agreed.

"Immune? What do you mean?" Nibs asked. Wendy and Layla explained to him how vaccines work. Then the three began to put their heads together.

"I just so happens, I have some of the goop." Nibs said as he reached for his belt that sat on the night stand. He pulled the pouch off of it and opened it for the girls to peer in; some of the goop was caked up on the inside of the pouch from the whip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter went downstairs to put his dishes in the kitchen and refill his water. While he was doing so Mary came into the kitchen.

"Peter." Mary called his name and Peter turned to her. "Where's George." He asked flatly.

Mary kept her eyes on his face. "Outside for some air." She said gently.

Peter looked her up and down with a angry look on his face. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Not a word." Mary answered.

Peter huffed and leaned up against the sink. "So you think he bought it?"

A troubled look graced Mary's beautiful face. "No, not in the least…come; let's go in the den so we can talk." Mary offered and Peter obliged.

Peter walked into the den and Mary followed; closing the door behind them. She walked over to him and they both sat down on the couch.

Mary cleared her throat as the look on Peter's face made her uncomfortable. "How….I mean….well, how and when did Wendy find out about us?"

Peter looked down and away, then back to her. "I told her-" Peter said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why?" Mary interjected angrily.

Peter cut his eyes away from Mary's face as his jaw was set. "Somehow, she already knew, but I couldn't keep lying…I don't like lying. I think Arizael told her. Then she overheard me telling Nibs." Peter explained with aggravation, for he had a bone to pick with Mary.

Mary's brows raised and her eyes went from left to right. "So Nibs knows too? My gosh, who else knows?" Mary spat.

"That's it."

"How does Wendy feel about it, has she said anything to you about me?" Mary questioned.

Peter sat, lowering his head as he smiled and huffed. "Yeah, she was mad as hell. I knew Sorry wouldn't cut it so I let her take her anger out on me. She wanted to kill me Mary." Peter said then looked up into her face.

"But, she didn't say anything bad about you, nothing about you at all. I was _all- my- fault." _Peter huffed then pursed his lips and Mary looked away.

"Did you tell her everything?" Mary asked.

Peter smiled. "Nah..I didn't tell her about us…. you know….why you left and all…... I just told her that you were with me for a real long time. I never really go the chance to tell her everything because I was too busy getting kicked in the gut." Peter finished sarcastically.

Mary looked down and felt bad. "I'm sorry that she…..well….Oh I'm just so glad you didn't-."

Peter cut her off. "But I will…..your….George…is no fool…but I couldn't come up with anything better than what I said. But that's just too bad isn't it?" Peter shrugged.

Mary's eyes went into angry slits. "What do you mean by saying that? You want them to know?" She spat in shock.

Peter just stared at her. He was angry because he felt that Mary was being selfish and didn't want to take responsibility for her part. Then Peter backed off as he thought about the consequences about the entire truth getting out.

Mary turned and leaned her back against the couch and sat staring into the distance. Peter placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the face. "I'm sorry….that things came out this way….what do you think he will do?" Peter asked sincerely.

Mary turned to him with watery eyes. "You know, I've never stopped thinking about you." Mary admitted and Peter recoiled wide eyed.

"Peter." Mary whispered and reached out for him but he scooted away.

Peter furrowed his brows and shook his head side to side. "No…don't do this…no-no." He said.

"I wish, I could take back what I did." Mary said. "I realize now, I've made a mistake, I should have never left you." She admitted sorrowfully.

Peter turned up his face. "I don't want to hear it. I'm with Wendy now….your daughter…I love your daughter….our time has passed so get over it!" Peter rasped angrily then stood.

Mary stood as well and reached out to him as she opened her mouth to speak, but Peter snatched away. He spoke over her as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"No, I don't want to hear it…you did exactly what Hook said you would do….You went away and got a _husband_. You said you wouldn't, but you did…..now you must live with it. If he even stays with you…you selfish woman." Peter said and Mary grew infuriated and swung her hand at him but Peter raised his arm and caught her by the wrist.

Peter looked into her troubled face as she panted from anger and hurt. "Hurts doesn't it? You _are_ selfish….I see it now….and it offends me." Peter said with is nose in the air.

Mary sneered. "It takes two **dear**….don't act like a victim." Mary spat and snatched away.

"Yea and I paid the price….dearly because if my head wasn't so wrapped around begging for Wendy's forgiveness, I would have seen Hook and Arizael coming." Peter spat then pursed his lips and shook his head in disapproval. "What made you think it wouldn't come back around to you?" Peter spat.

Mary didn't know how to respond to his comment so she stood silent and stared into his beaming emeralds.

Peter licked his lips and raised his brows prompting her to respond.

Mary softened and sat down. "I suppose so….there are consequences for every choice we make."

Peter turned his back on her and folded his arms. "And some of those consequences are overbearing." He whispered.

Mary looked up at Peter. "Tell me….tell me what happened to you two…"

"No." Peter said flatly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You haven't told anyone have you?" Mary asked.

"No." Peter spat angrily, for he had something else on his mind.

"You know you can trust me….tell me, please. You have to tell someone." Mary said with a motherly tone. Mary's words struck a nerve and Peter turned towards her with the meanest face he could ever make.

"What you said in the kitchen….how could you." Peter rasped through his teeth. "That was a knife in my back! You don't want me to be with Wendy…..you want me to be with _you_!" Peter said in anger and shock as he just came into realization.

Mary's brows raised and she threw her hands in the air, wide eyed. "Oh- my- goodness how absurd! Your head is truly bigger than I thought." Mary shouted, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Peter got in her face wideeyed, with raised brows. "Oh really? Do you even listen to yourself when you talk?" He asked then scrunched up his face as he mocked her _"I realized I've made a mistake." _Peter said and Mary punched him in the mouth_._

"Crack." Peter's face snapped to the side as he staggered back and rubbed his jaw.

Peter returned his gaze to her and licked the blood of the corner of his mouth. "I see where Wendy gets her aggression from." Peter said flatly.

Mary backed up for fear of getting clouted back but Peter just sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry Peter...I really am, your words just got the best of me. I will try to make all of this right. And I'm sorry for what I said in the kitchen. You are right. Mary said as she blinked back her tears then looked up to the ceiling. "Gosh…I don't know whats wrong with me….." She breathed and sniffled then looked him in the face.

"You know you can trust me still…And you know you can tell me anything, and it won't leave this room." Mary assured sincerely and Peter scooted closer to her.

Peter pursed his lips and looked down then back up into her eyes. "Then close you're eyes." Peter said and Mary reluctantly did so.

Peter placed his hand over her face and gently clenched his fingers against her temples.

Mary gasped as flashes of Peter's memories filled her mind, as he shared with her some of the events of his imprisonment.

When Peter figured she had enough he released her and she was breathless. She looked into his straight face wide eyed.

"No one is to know." Peter said sternly as he stared at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy, Layla and Nibs had come up with a way to help Peter gain immunity to the goop and they went around the house looking for him.

George was still outside in the dark, brooding and thinking about the deal he had made with the police.

The den was the last place they searched and that is exactly where they found Peter and Mary. Wendy pushed the door open and anger immediately consumed her when she saw Peter and Mary sitting on the couch, looking like they just had a "heart to heart".

Peter looked past Mary and his eyes fell on Wendy, then he and Mary stood.

"Wendy." Mary breathed.

Wendy tilted her nose up. "Talking about me?" she asked accusingly and Nibs poked her in the back.

Mary looked as if she had got slapped in the face. "We do need to talk." Mary said and Peter kept a neutral face.

"Not now mother. We have…more important business. Tell him Nibs." Wendy said and Nibs stepped forward with a pouch that contained a wicked sharp knife.

Nibs looked down at the pouch then up to Peter's face. "Well, we've been talking…..about that black stuff Arizael made….." Nibs said and Peter's brows went up.

"Yeah?" Peter pushed then placed his hands on his hips, not liking the look on their faces.

"Well, we have an idea….a way to make you immune to it. So it won't affect you anymore." Nibs answered as he fumbled with the pouch and knife.

Peter smiled. "Really? How?" He asked full of excitement, then his smile dropped when he saw that no one else shared in his glee.

Wendy, Layla and Nibs looked down to the floor but no one spoke.

Peter looked at them all then placed his hands back on his hips. "What?." Peter asked sternly.

They raised their heads and looked at each other and Wendy cleared her throat. "Well, here…..on earth, we make vaccines. It's simply an injection of the virus….like a flu virus. Then you are left to let your body fight against it, building anti-bodies against the virus…" Wendy explained and Peter looked confused as ever.

Then Layla jumped in with her hands out to her sides. "And whola! You're immune!" Layla finished with a smile but Peter did not return it.

Peter scratched his chin as he pondered their words. "So you're saying, you want to put that goop in me? No-no." Peter held his hand out and backed away.

Layla grew angry. "We have no choice, do you want Hook to continue to mop the floor with you're face again?" Layla blurted and Nibs smacked her on the hip for her rudeness.

Peter's eyes went into slits. "HE didn't mop the floor with my face!" Peter spat.

"It's an expression." Layla spat then snapped at Nibs. "And don't hit me! It's the truth! He needs to try this or we can kiss Neverland goodbye. Peter will never get his essence back as long as Hook or anyone else has this advantage over him!" Layla yelled and Nibs looked as if he got smacked in the face. Then Nibs turned to Peter.

"Its true Peter…..we're out of choices." Nibs said flatly.

Peter huffed, still offended by Layla's words but he knew she was right. He was tired of getting his butt kicked so he gave in. "Alright….if that's what it takes….how did you get it anyway?" Peter asked.

Nibs opened the pouch and pulled out the knife, which had a clump of the goop on the tip. "From that whip Hook used on you…I used it against Hook when I fought him….I lost the whip, but I had it in this pouch. So some of the goop got in the pouch. " Nibs explained.

Peter's eyes went into slits as he stared at the horrible substance at the tip of the knife and he started to inch back. Mary looked at Peter then back at the black substance.

Nibs walked up to Peter with the knife and Peter continued to walk backwards until he backed into a desk. Peter held his hand out and cringed. "No, that stuff makes my blood boil." Peter protested.

Nibs stopped and sighed. "You have to atleast try….dont you want to be a step ahead of Hook?" Hook will not be immune to this, but you _will be_." Nibs explained with raised brows.

Mary stood beside Nibs and looked sorrowfully at Peter. "He's right Peter….this will work." Mary said gently in a motherly tone and Peter softened a bit.

Peter swallowed. "Ok." He gave in and sat in the chair and gripped the hand rests until his knuckles turned white.

Peter's eyes watched Wendy as she walked towards him and stood on one side. His eyes fell on Nibs, who had the knife and his heart began to race as Nibs stood on the other side of him. Peter's lips parted and he began to pant and his chest heaved up and down in anticipation of the horrid pain that was waiting at the tip of Nibs knife.

Mary remained in front of Peter and tried to comfort him. "Its alright Peter….be strong now….for all of us." She said with that silky motherly tone.

"Yes Peter, you will be fine, don't you want the nightmare to end?" Wendy said with a hidden anger behind her voice. For she so wanted to punch her mother in the mouth, but she forced herself to remain calm and focous on Peter. But Peter sensed the anger behind Wendy's voice and he panicked and his heart began to beat out of his chest as he grew lightheaded.

Nibs kept his face stiff and emotionless, for he was not affected by Peter's hysterics. Nibs was the "go to" guy for things like this because he was the tough one. If something had to be done to you, he just did it, regardless of your dramatics.

So, he simply handed Wendy the knife, pried Peter's hand off the arm rest, and turned it so his palm faced up and his inner elbow was exposed.

I'm going to have to put the stuff in your bloodstream, and since we don't have a needle, I'm going to have to use this knife. I'll put it in this vein." Nibs said as he pointed to the vein in the crook of Peter's elbow, where people usually get their shots.

Peter pursed his lips and nodded, then mumbled profanities as he stared at the blade in Wendy's hand.

Then Wendy handed Nibs the knife and Peter's heart leapt out of his chest. His breathing picked up as his chest heaved in anticipation of pain. It took everything in him not to shove them aside and run.

Nibs brought the tip of the blade close to Peter's vein and Peter's green eyes grew wide. Then Nibs pierced his skin and pushed the blade into Peter's vein and Peter jerked his body and cringed.

Nibs held on tight to Peter's arm as he wiped the tip of the blade against the opening of Peter's vein and Peter's head fell back and he gasped and began to hyperventilate.

Nibs withdrew the blade and looked at Peter. "It's done." He said simply.

Peter grunted as he squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his teeth and squirmed. Wendy bent over and wrapped her arms around him. "It will be alright, now you have to let your body fight against it.

Peter doubled over in his chair and his veins turned black as he growled in anger and pain. "I hate you both." He rasped and Wendy looked at Nibs.

Nibs shook his head side to side. "Don't worry about it." He whispered then bent over and took one of Peter's arms and draped it around his neck. Wendy kept her arms wrapped around Peter as she pulled him upright then draped his other arm around her neck.

Peter's head hung low as he panted and his body shivered with every breath.

Wendy and Nibs began to walk with him and Peter's knees buckled and he stumbled. "Now you need to get some sleep, you should feel better in the morning." Nibs said but Peter was too consumed with pain to acknowledge him.

Layla walked over to the back door and the three followed behind her. "Lets go up the back way, just incase George comes back, I don't want him getting any ideas." Layla said and they walked towards the back door of the Den.

As the three teens passed Mary, Wendy turned to her mother. "I suppose we will have to have our little conversation later. I'm sure father is looking for you….Goodnight mother." Wendy said with a superficial smile and Mary returned it. "Goodnight dear." Mary said.

In Peter's room……..

Nibs laid Peter down on the bed and Peter immediately curled up into the fetal position; his eyes still shut tight. Wendy walked over to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge looking down at Peter. She wasn't sure how to comfort him so she just sat and looked at his red, black vein stricken face.

Layla handed Nibs some pain killers and a glass of water. Nibs took the items and sat down on the bed. "Take these, it will help you sleep." Nibs said as he handed the items to Peter. Peter sat up and snatched them away and quickly took the pills and gulped the water. He tossed the cup to Nibs and resumed the fetal position.

Nibs stood and sighed again. "If this works, you'll thank me instead of hating me." He said softly, but Peter was still angry. "This was a bad idea, now get out." Peter rasped with furrowed brows and slit eyes.

Nibs took no offense to Peter's attitude for he knew he would be the same way. Nibs stood and he and Layla turned on their heels and left the room. Wendy slid into the bed on the other side and kept her distance. And soon enough, Peter was sprawled out on his back with his arm draped across her chest snoring. Wendy smiled and moved his arm. She listened to the sounds of his light snores for a while until she drifted off into a deep slumber.

George returned to Mary and they settled down for the night, barely exchanging words. They cuddled under the warm blankets then went to sleep. George fell into a fitful slumber, and then had a dream…………………

"Geeeooooorrrrgggggggeeeeeeee……Geeeeeeeoooooooorrrggggggggeeeee." Arizael echoed and George sat upright in his bed.

"Over here." Arizael called from the door way and George threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood.

"Come, take a walk with me…..we have much to talk about." Arizael purred sweetly as she turned and walked out the door.

George was caught in a trance and he padded over to the door and peeked out of the threshold. Peering down the hallway he saw Arizael, clad in a black cloak. She raised her hand and moved it in a "come hither" motion and George followed.

They silently walked out of the front door and took a seat on the porch, then George snapped out of the trance.

"Who are you…woman?" George asked in awe, for she was enchantingly beautiful….on the outside.

Arizaels lips curled back, exposing her fangs. "Name's Arizael." She said smoothly with a twinkle in her green eyes.

Fear gripped George as his eyes were stuck on her form. He watched as the wind gently blew through her long silver and black tresses. He admired the smoothness of her cocoa skin and the arch of her brows.

"It can't be….you? You're the witch they spoke of?" George breathed in awe and Arizael nodded.

"But you're so…"

"Beautiful?" Arizael smiled. "What did you expect? A hag?" Arizael asked as she batted her long lashes.

George licked his lips as, being like a man, his eyes roamed all over her form but the cloak concealed it. "Pan said….that you was a hag." George breathed.

Arizael chuckled low and evil as she used her claws to push her hair behind her ear.

George's mouth trembled and his eyes moved rapidly in their sockets. "Are….um…are….gulp….are you going to kill me?" George stammered.

Arizael smiled and rolled her eyes. "No…I just want to tell you about Pan. But make no mistake…I'm not doing this for your health. There is a reason for it." Arizael admitted.

George shifted in his seat. "What is the reason, what do you want in exchange for this information." He asked, curiously.

Arizael smiled again and placed her hand on his knee. "My dear George…once you hear what I have to say, you will want revenge. As I want revenge….of course, I will need your help, and we can both satisfy our rage together." Arizael explained.

George seethed. "I think I know what you're referring to….speak the truth witch." George spat.

Arizael shifted in her seat to get comfortable and George did the same as he stared in her face; hungry for information.

"Well…as you know….Peter Pan is a liar, and a dog. I have been watching him for…..well, it doesn't matter how long. But he, Wendy, and Mary, all share the same secret. Why Wendy hasn't told you or confronted her mother on her treachery, I will never know. But she _has_ done a treacherous thing." Arizael said and George just stared.

"Mary, has lied to you dear George, and to Wendy as well. She has indeed lived in Neverland…with Pan, for four years or so. Time in Neverland is about twice as fast as the time on earth, if not faster. So that would be, eight of your earth years." Arizael paused and George had a look of shock on his face and he was speechless.

"Hmph, yes. She only left him because he wouldn't give her a child. So years have passed since then, and she met you, had Wendy blah blah blah…" Arizael waived her hand in the air. So let's fast forward to when she went to Neverland…to save Wendy. What went on from there?…..well, its better that I show you." Arizael explained.

George's face was beet red. "Show men then." He rasped. Arizael reached over, placed her hand on his face and gripped his skull with her finger tips. Jumbled images of Peter and Mary's fornication began to flood his mind and they rewound themselves and started here……..

"_Being here brings back so many memories." Mary breathed as she sat really close to Peter._

"_That was years ago Mary." Peter said rudely._

"_We may never revisit this moment again" Mary pressed. "You're just as beautiful as I dreamed you."_

_Peter's green eyes glowed and he cracked a cocky smile. "You…you dream of me?"_

"_At times, I'll never forget the years I've spent here with you."_

_They both sat, Mary was sitting Indian style facing Peter. Peter was still facing away from her, resting on his palms, with his head turned in her direction._

_Mary leaned in and Peter froze, his eyes went to her lips and back to her eyes, and then she planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Peter gasped and licked his lips, she leaned in again and ran her tongue up the middle of his lips, then kissed the tip of his nose._

"_This is wrong…..pant… pant…., we can't do this….or time has past…" Peter breathed trying to fight the tightness in his thin cotton pants. Mary saw it in the corner of her eye, she turned her head and looked at it._

_Then, ignoring his comment she ran her fingers straight down his face; from his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, and gently over his lips, and down his chin. Peter tilted his head back and she ran her fingers down the center of his throat and Peter moaned._

"Well wont cha look at that? Don't you wish you said yes when she asked you to come with her to Neverland George? Look at her, seducing a young boy." Arizael teased and flooded his mind with more….

_Peter's eyes were wide as he was astonished. "My gosh Mary….I wanted to know…what it would be like…. to have a real woman." Peter breathed._

_Mary smiled and walked towards him, stepping out of her shorts. "Well, are you up to it? I mean given your current condition and all….for at my age, I am in my prime, and I can go all night." Mary challenged, her face full of lust, for she was ready to tear into him._

"Wow George, does Mary look at _you_ like that? Does she go all night with _you_?" Arizael teased.

"Shut up Witch!" George spat. "As you wish." Arizael said then continued to show him more. She showed him every single detail, and all that they have done at the waterfall….

_Peter and Mary continued the lovemaking, which was very loud and disturbing. They started to tear at each other, pulling each others hair, smacking, biting, and clawing at each other in the throws of passion. Mary mounted him and pleasured him fiercely and with authority. They went in and out of the water, on and off the rock, in and out of the air._

Arizael continued to show George everything that concerned Peter and Mary and ended on this note….

"_Hey Peter!" Slightly called as he walked up with Jess. Peter turned to look at him then quickly turned to John._

"_John, will you please take your mother home. Slightly, Jess, will you go with him?" Peter asked._

"_Sure, we'll go, when?" Slighty asked._

"_Now." Peter said shortly then leaned in and kissed Mary on her cheek. "__Goodbye__." He said quickly and walked off._

"Wow…..you see how he just used your wife, then threw her away like trash?" "How cold." Arizael said as she concluded her magic. "How could Mary stoop so low.?" Arizael finished.

George barred his teeth and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "I cant believe this…who the hell does he think he is….that liar…..that little bastard! He has taken both of my girls! And made liars out of them!" George shrieked in anger and hurt.

Arizael shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess you can't blame them…Peter has a way of drawing in the females, using them, then tossing them. It's a shame he's trapped Wendy in his mess. Let alone make your wife degrade herself and betray you. I know what it is…..the females…they can't see past that pearly white smile or those enchanting eyes. They glow for a reason you know." Arizael lied but George took everything she said at face value.

Arizael continued her trickery. "He's trapped your little girl George, and is persuading her beyond her good sense. Soon he will control her and turn her against you. Peter wants her….Neverland wants her….hmph….I believe it has already accepted her. So what does that mean? It means that Neverland is now………….her new home. So you see now, why she can't stay…why she won't stay….it beckons." Arizael said as she finished her twisted tale.

"I will not allow it!!" I won't do you hear me? I won't! I won't let him come between my marriage and my relationship with my daughter!" George bellowed.

"Then what will you do? Surely you're no match for the boy." Arizael lead him on.

"I've made a deal with the police, they are twisted, but we have the same goal. To bring him down and that wretched side kick Nibs! They will help me, and I will-"George rasped but was cut off.

"You can't kill him." Arizael cleverly pushed.

"I will make him wish he were dead! I will……."George trailed off then looked into her eyes. "I desire revenge Witch….and you know how to get him…..help me……I can't take him alone." George begged as the tears flowed.

"Oh dear George…" Arizael purred and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "I thought you'd never ask….if you join me……I can make you powerful beyond measure. But you must let me….posses you." Arizael said with an eccentric look upon her face.

George recoiled "Possess me? Like the exorcist?" He said and was about to get up out of his seat.

Arizael grabbed his arm. "No dear…..empowerment….I need someone to willingly allow me to merge with them…..so I may be free from this limbo. Merge with me, let me live in you until I build my strength, then we will attack him together. But you must be patient." Arizael explained and George relaxed in his seat then Arizael placed her hand on his shoulder.

George sat quietly as he weighed the consequences.

A few moments passed and Arizael got impatient. "So what do you say? You do want you're revenge don't you? Or are you going to just sit by idly and let him take your Wendy? I can help you protect her from Hook, who thirst's for her blood." Arizael cleverly added but George remained silent.

Arizael removed her hand from his shoulder. "Tell you what….you sleep on this and call on me when you have an answer. But I doubt the cops will be able to subdue them. Peter barely has any power but his _body _is resilient, he can beat anyone right, now save for Hook. But I don't work with Hook anymore….so plan on your police friends failing." Arizael said then in a flash George was returned to his bed.

Goerge's eyes snapped open as he woke from his dream with a gasp. His eyes rapidly took in the dark surroundings of his room, for it was only about 5:30 am. Before he could move another muscle his phone began to vibrate and then a tune began to play as he received a text message.

Mary turned on her side and faced George. "Dear, who could be texting you at 5:30 in the morning?" Mary asked and George grabbed the phone and read the message.

"Oh its Larry, just notifying me about a deal we made. Go back to sleep." George said as he sat upright then stood.

"Alright dear…I'll be up in about thirty minutes." Mary yawned then turned on her back.

George walked out of the room as he responded to the text. It was the Sheriff asking the status of the house and how he wanted to handle the pick up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At about six am, everyone in the house was awake, showered and dressed. The girls had packed their bags, and set out their coat and boots the night before so they were all just about ready to leave.

Peter had a fitful slumber, for his body fought against the goop all night and he looked the part. His skin was pale and there were grey circles around his eyes and he looked exhausted. However, Peter felt alright, which was surprising to him. Save for some severe stomach aches here and there, he felt like the plan was working.

Everyone crowded into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, for Peter and Nibs were anxious to get going.

George barely spoke to anyone; he spent most of his time sipping coffee and texting the Sheriff as they approached the house.

Wendy looked at her father sorrowfully then spoke. "I'm sorry father, that-"

"I know you are dear." George cut her off as he finished his last text.

Wendy furrowed her brows and everyone just stared at them; Peter rolled his eyes.

"Ok….but I will be back to visit…..I hope you understand." Wendy said and George looked up at her with a blank face, then he looked to Peter and his phone vibrated.

He looked down at the message and it said "Were here."

"Meet us in the Den, the other will be in the kitchen." George texted and he smiled at Peter. George then returned his attention to Wendy. "You must follow your heart…..for love prevails over all….even family…." George said sarcastically with a superficial smiled at Peter and Wendy, then he stood.

Peter's eyes almost went into angry slits but they returned to normal as he pondered what George meant.

Mary also pondered what George meant by his sarcastic remark and George snapped her out of her musings.

"Mary, meet me in the bedroom will you. I have something to discuss with your privately." He said sweetly and Mary stood.

George turned and regarded Peter. "Peter, would you mind talking with me in the den? I need to tell you something privately as well." George said and Peter's brows rose. "Ok." Peter said curiously then followed George out of the kitchen.

George opened the door to the den and waived Peter in. "Please." George said nicely and Peter walked in. George followed behind him and closed the door.

"I know you're in a rush to leave but please, have a seat. I'd like to apologize for my actions yesterday." George said as he pointed to the couch.

Peter looked at George warily then he walked across the room and took a seat on the couch. (He couldn't see behind the couch because when you walk straight into the den, right in front of the big window was the couch.) George sat in the love seat that was angled next to the couch, and leaned against the edge.

Little did Peter know, the Sheriff was hiding behind the sofa with her electric asp at the ready.

Peter looked down then looked up into George's face. "Look…I know you don't agree with Wendy leaving with me….but I love her." Peter said with his brows raised and George smirked at him.

Peter looked away and exhaled. "I don't want us to be enemies……I _can_ protect Wendy." Peter said and George smirked again, for he was so angry to the point all he could do was smirk.

Peter's eyes went into slits as his reoccurring stomach aches returned and he wrapped one of his arms around his waist and bent over a bit.

"You don't look so good Peter….is there a problem?" George pointed and Peter cleared his throat. "No problem. I just gotta…..take a dump." Peter lied then blew out a breath.

"Well I think its much more than that, you look white as a ghost." George said sarcastically as he saw a bead of sweat fall from Peter's hair line.

Peter strained as the pain grew worse and he tried to hide it. "Its just time for me to go home…….that's all." Peter breathed then cleared his throat as he squinted.

George sucked his teeth. "Liar." He said flatly.

Peter furrowed his brows annoyingly and in a flash the Sheriff jumped on her feet and jabbed the asp in the back of Peter's neck, shocking him severely.

ZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!

Peter's back arched as he grabbed his neck and choked. He tried to scream but he choked and couldn't make a sound. He fell to the side on the sofa and the Sheriff swung her arm and hit him in the stomach with the asp.

WHAM!

Peter drew his knees in tight to his body from the impact but only a tiny sound came out of his mouth. Then he tried to roll off the sofa but the sheriff twirled her asp and shocked him between the shoulder blades.

ZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!! The bolts ran through his body and into his brain; and Peter felt like his head was going to explode.

Peter's body jerked and he fell off the sofa, landed on his back then he rolled on his stomach. George stood and the Sheriff leapt over the couch and slammed her asp in Peter's lower back.

ZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!

Geroge watched on wide eyed and full of satisfaction as he enjoyed watching Peter squirm and writhe.

Peter barred his teeth as intense pain ran through his body then his veins raised and quickly disappeared. The Sherriff quickly snatched Peter up under his arms and held him. George, like a coward saw that Peter was delirious and decided to throw blows.

The Sheriff held Peter while George ran up on him and punched Peter in the face with a hard right and a left then delivered a swift kick in the gut.

WHAM!

Then the Sheriff threw Peter down on the floor and he landed on his side but George noticed that he looked more angry than hurt. "Good work George, but it's going to take more than that to take him down." The sheriff said then electrocuted Peter again as she pulled out a picture from the breast pocket of her jacket.

"Ahhhh!" Peter screamed but was terribly horse so the sound didn't leave the room. Peter rolled on his stomach and tried to crawl away.

"Where is this girl?" The Sherrif rasped and Peter froze but did not look at her.

"Look at me! Where is this girl!" She rasped again as she towered over Peter and held the picture in his face.

"Damn the girl, keep shocking him!" George spat then ran up and kicked Peter in the face. POW!

And Peter's head snapped back as he rolled onto his back blinking away the stars.

The sheriff stood and reprimanded him. "George that's enough!" The Sheriff spat. "You got yours now back off!" The sheriff finished then returned her attention to Peter and held the picture in his face. "The girl." She pushed and Peter panted as he looked at it and his brows went up.

It was a picture of Clara.

"The last time anyone saw her, she was with the likes of you….its been over a month…so where is the girl?" The Sheriff rasped angrily but Peter didn't answer. Sorrow filled him as a memory flashed before his eyes….

Flashback…

_Lets go Peter." Clara said as she ran to the opening of the room and Peter staggered one step forward._

_Arizael appeared behind Clara and ran her through with two large blades. "Traitor!!" Arizael spat_

"_SLICE!"_

"_Ahhhhhh!" Clara emitted a blood curdling scream and dropped to her knees and Peter screamed as well._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! __Gasp__ CLARAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Peter hollered_

_Clara gagged blood and forcefully coughed it out of her mouth as her body slumped._

End Flashback.

George stared down at Peter with such hate and he ran up and swiftly kicked Peter in the ribs. Peter grunted then rolled on his side and his face grew angry.

"You don't look like you can protect my daughter!" George spat as he snatched the asp from the Sheriff and jabbed Peter in the side with it and electrocuted him.

Peter screamed through his teeth and George stopped. Peter rolled on his back and panted as he looked evilly at George.

"I'll accept your challenge now Peter Pan!" George spat and the Sheriff huffed as she gave up and stood by so George could take his aggression out on the boy.

"Of course you will." Peter spat. "In respect for Wendy I _would_ stand down, but you've crossed the line." Peter rasped through his teeth.

The Sheriff's eyes grew wide "He's not hurt enough-shock him until he doesn't move!" The Sheriff pushed and George stepped forward with the asp but Peter rolled back on his side and snatched George's ankle, making him fall on his back side.

The Sheriff quickly kicked Peter in the back and Peter lashed his arm out, and blew her back without touching her.

Swoosh!

"Ahhh!" The Sheriff cried as her body roughly collided with the wall.

"Nibs it's a trap, get everyone out." Peter said in his mind to Nibs……………………..

Nibs perked up during the chatter in the kitchen and he held his hand up and everyone's mouth snapped shut.

"We're under attack." Nibs said calmly then his eyes fell on the kitchen door where Peter and George left from.

_(There are two doors to the kitchen, one in the front and one in the back. Peter and George went out the back.)_

Nibs walked to the door and as soon as he pulled it open; Sam was there to hit Nibs in the face with an asp.

**WHAM!!**

It happened so fast that all anyone saw was Nibs open the door, and then get thrown across the kitchen. Nibs body slammed into the wall by the front door and he sagged down it; dazed as stars spun around his head. (not literally.)

"Crap!" Layla spat wide eyed and Sam walked in the door.

Wendy bent down and pulled Nibs up by the arm. "Get up! Get up!" She pleaded as she shook him. Nibs blinked a few times to get his view into focus while Wendy pulled him to his feet.

Sam didn't even regard anyone else; his eyes were pasted on Nibs. "We have unfinished business, you and I." Sam rasped in a deadly tone as he slowly walked towards Nibs.

Nibs shrugged Wendy off and handed her a blade off of his belt. "Get upstairs and get out of here, he's not alone." Nibs said as he kept his eyes on Sam and everyone ran out of the kitchen.

"See you soon Wendy!" Sam called then returned his gaze to Nibs. Nibs clenched his fists and Sam ran at him.

Nibs swung his fist but he hit nothing but air, for Sam disappeared into thin air.

Nibs stumbled forward a bit because he had nowhere to land his weight. He quickly turned around scanning the room for Sam.

Same quickly reappeared behind Nibs and sliced him across his back with a blade. Nibs growled as he whipped around with his elbow in the air, but there was no target.

Nibs grew angry as he opened his hands and his sai's flew out of his boots and into his hands.

Nibs continued to creep around looking and listening for Sam. Then instantly Sam reappeared by Nibs side and jabbed him in the side with his blade. Nibs lashed his arm in the air as he whipped around but Sam was gone.

Nibs mumbled various profanities as his wounds closed up and he seethed. His chest heaved in anger and he blinked a few times as he tried to calm himself down.

Sam reappeared in front of him and slashed at Nibs face but Nibs leaned back, then quickly lunged forward and swiped the air with his blade, but Sam was gone.

"Ahhh!" Nibs screamed in anger then stormed across the kitchen with his eyes closed and his lips pursed. He concentrated as he approached the front door, and he heard Sam materialize behind him.

It had a distinct sound that was so low; one had to concentrate to hear it. Nibs twirled his sai's and ducked as he spun and sliced Sam across his shins.

"Ah!" Sam cried as his blood splattered across the kitchen floor.

Then Nibs, from a crouching position, balled up his fist and swung his arm in an uppercut motion as he stood, and hit Sam wit his flaming fist.

SWOOSH WHHHAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!

The impact sent Sam's body violently crashing through the ceiling of the kitchen.

While this went on….

George kicked his legs out as he scrambled backwards to get away from Peter's angry face. Then they both stood to their feet.

George panicked for he thought he and the Sheriff had him. "Help me woman….I'm ready….help me!" George said out loud and Peter furrowed his brows at him.

"Who are you talking to?!" Peter rasped angrily as he stormed over to George and grabbed him by the throat.

"Ack! Help!" George rasped and Peter shook him then raised him high in the air with ease.

"Answer me! Who are you calling on?!" Peter demanded his face angry.

George continued to choke as Peter stood tall and held him up in the air by the throat. Getting no answer Peter tossed George aside and stormed out of the den.

"Are you alright?" Nibs asked Peter in his mind as he pushed open the swinging door of the kitchen where Wendy and the teens ran out of.

"Fine, where are you." Peter said as he stepped out into the hall and was immediately surrounded by a swarm of cops.

Peter threw his arms out to the side of him and violently blew everyone back. He then turned and ran down the hallway.

Nibs stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room where Wendy, John, Layla, Jess, and Misti were standing in the center surrounded by men pointing guns at them.

A few cops saw Nibs come out. "Get him!" One said and they pointed their guns at him.

Nibs threw his arms out in front of him then lashed them out to the sides and all the men were violently thrown up against the ceiling and the walls of the living room. Peter came running into the living room from the other side and he stood by the steps.

"Let's go!" Peter waived and everyone ran up the stairs. Nibs ran in front of the group and Peter ran behind.

"Wait! Wendy stopped halfway up the stairs but Peter pushed her forward. "Go!"

Wendy reluctantly ran up the stairs after everyone and once they got to the third floor she stopped again.

Peter ran past her and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her down the hallway.

"Peter wait! My father! My mother!" Wendy cried but Peter ignored her and yanked her arm as they all ran down the hallway.

Nibs waived his hand as he ran and blew open the door that was at the end of the hallway. It lead to a room that had a balcony.

"Wait!" Wendy yelled as she snatched away from Peter's grip.

Peter halted, whipped around and snatched for her, but she stepped back. "Wendy LETS-GO!" Peter demanded as he stepped towards her.

"We have to go back!" Wendy blurted and Peter seized her wrist and began to drag her.

Nibs stood by while everyone else ran past him then he stood in the doorway looking at Peter and Wendy.

"No, we are not going back; your _father's_ a traitor!" Peter spat.

"What? What happened what did you do to him?" Wendy cried as she pulled and pulled as she fought to get out of Peter's grasp.

"Nothing. now come on!" Peter said as he yanked her hard and her body fell into his. He wrapped his arms around her then turned and snatched her again, as he forced her down the hallway.

Wendy twisted her wrist out of Peter's grip and Peter looked at her like she was insane.

"My father Peter, you can't leave him down there with those cops!" Wendy spat with a fire in her eye.

"Why not, he called them!" Peter yelled and then they heard foot steps and the sound of breaking glass.

"Time to go!" Nibs shouted as a small wind began to rotate around Nibs ankles; but he was ignored.

"But you know there bad! What if Hook's down there?!" Wendy cried.

"Then maybe your father should of thought of that! Now come on!" Peter said as he snatched her up by the arm and started to walk off with her.

Wendy grit her teeth and wrestled out of his grip. "No, I will not leave him!" Wendy spat then Peter got in her face and grabbed her by the arms. "Wendy, he betrayed us…you! I'm not going back down there!" Peter rasped angrily.

"Come on!" Nibs yelled at the couple. His hair wisped around wildly and the wind started to pick up behind him, and it blew around the arguing teens.

Wendy glanced at Nibs then back to Peter. "Peter, you can't expect me to leave my parents with those twisted cops! I'm going back!" Wendy said and she took a step back and twisted her body and Peter released her and gave in.

"Then you go alone." Peter snapped as he looked her up and down with a serious face and Wendy stood and stared.

"Your father's perfectly fine. He and the Sheriff attacked me in the Den." Peter snapped as he yanked down his turtle neck and showed her the red marks on his neck from the bolts and Wendy gasped. "No…"

"Believe it." Peter spat as he looked her fiercely in her eyes.

Nibs hazel eyes fell down the hallway where a group of cops assembled and pointed their guns. "Were outta time." Nibs said as the wind picked up and blew his hair around wildly.

Wendy blinked dumbly, then turned and tried to run but Peter grabbed her from behind and she flailed her limbs in an attempt to escape.

Then, in an instant, the whirlwind appeared and swallowed all of them up, then zipped out the doorway and into the sky.

The grey cloud zipped through the sky then landed on a tall building, dropping the teens off on the roof.

"Ahhh!" Wendy screamed in anger then swung her fist at Peter's face but he blocked it.

"Take me back! Take me back!" Wendy screamed and began throwing fists at Peter but he just held his hands up. "You take me back!" She said as she continued throwing fists but they just landed on his forearms.

"No!" Peter rasped then pushed her hard in the chest with both hands and she stumbled.

They both glared at each other. The other teens paced along the roof, none would dare interfere, not even John.

Peter and Wendy glared at each other, chest heaving in anger. Peter placed his hands on his hips and broke eye contact and began to pace as he calmed down.

Peter thought about going back, but he knew what the outcome would be. He would be endangering himself and anyone else that went back with him. Peter also had to get back to Neverland as soon as possible, for he had his own battle to fight; for he worried about the condition of his home and the inhabitants there of.

Peter stopped in front of a waiting Wendy and his dull green fell on Wendy's baby blues and he melted; and because of his love for his Wendy, he compromised.

Peter exhaled and rolled his eyes, his face stiff with anger. "Ok Wendy….I'll go back." Peter said and Nibs ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"NO!" Nibs spat in complete objection. "I'll go." Nibs said then brushed between Peter and Wendy.

"No you won't!" Peter demanded and Nibs whipped around towards him. Then Wendy's cell phone rang.

"Oh." Wendy fumbled in her pocket and pulled out the phone. "It's my father-Hello?"

"Wendy?"

"Yes father, are you hurt?"

"No dear….there gone….. looking for you. Why don't you be a good girl and come home." George said flatly.

"What happened? Did you call them? Is it true?" Wendy asked.

"Yes-"

Wendy cut him off. "Why? You knew they were dirty! You knew they worked for Hook or Sam!"

"Exactly now come home!" George yelled and Peter snatched the phone from Wendy.

"You betrayed us! You scum!" Peter rasped through his teeth furious and George chuckled.

Peter turned his back on Wendy and stared over the edge of the roof as he seethed. "You find it funny that you endangered us all!? Did you not know Sam is after Wendy too?! What the heck's wrong with you?!" Peter yelled as he shivered, for none of them had coats because they didn't have time to grab anything.

George chuckled again then became quiet. "Listen to me. I'll stop at nothing to get Wendy and John back, do you hear me? Nothing. I'll find a way to your precious Neverland and I'll snatch them away from you myself. I will stop at nothing; you'd best watch you're back." George said in a deadly tone and Peter smirked then barred his teeth. "Oh, you're a big man now that I'm not there! Come say it to my face!" Peter retorted angrily then his face went serious.

Wendy and John stood behind Peter as they listened to Peter's end of the conversation.

"Listen to me you little cocky, selfish abomination." George said in a deadly flat tone. "I'll kill you for what you've done….I know Pan….I know about you and Mary….I'll not take it out on her because it's not her fault you poisoned her mind with your trickery. I swear on this day Peter Pan, I will make you sorry you ever crossed me." George threatened in Peter's ear.

Peter paced with the phone trying to think of a smart response but he had none. He turned towards the teens that ease dropped behind him and he began to pace again. "You'll never make it to Neverland, unless I say so." Peter whispered angrily and with authority.

"Don't be so sure about it boy." George retorted then chuckled again.

The corner of Peter's mouth twitched as he thought about the condition of Neverland. Peter no longer had control of Neverland…..Hook did. So Hook could bring in whom ever he pleased. And now that Peter was not guarding the barriers of Neverland, anything could pass through.

These thoughts quickly distressed Peter and he became overwhelmed by it.

George stood by silently on the phone then he said. "Sounds like I struck a nerve….I will find you….I am a very _resourceful_ man….I-will-find-you." George threatened with a harshly calm tone, and then hung up on Peter.

George's overconfidence struck Peter and all the emotion washed off of his face. Peter's lips parted slightly as he was speechless; then he simply let go of the phone.

End Chapter.

**Wow..Peter's shook because he put two and two together and suspects George may have teamed with Arizael. So now they will grab some clothes and finally get back to Neverland….where Peter will see all the corpses of the animals and the 10 feet of snow, **_**and**_** Barbeque's ship. Hook is hiding out because he is powerless against BBQ. Hook awaits Pan's return and is preparing for a showdown with him. Black Eagle returns and he will merge with Peter, then they will go to Hook…. and then my friends, will be the fight of the century. Lots of things will be going on while they are fighting, like a giant octopus sent from BBQ destroying the Jolly Roger. See u in two weeks! Hopefully sooner but I doubt it, got two more classes starting Monday, so my workload will increase ******** So you atleast know what's coming up.**


	20. Peter Explains the Riddle of His Being

**Chap 20: The Riddle of His Being.**

**A/N: This chapter's a calm one. Just love making and new descoveries. Peter explains to Wendy the riddle of his being and what her connection to him is all about. While they are spending some much needed alone time, they find out that they are not alone... Please review, its what motivates me, and keeps writers block away. Enjoy.**

Peter paced with the phone trying to think of a smart response but he had none. He turned towards the teens that ease dropped behind him and he began to pace again. "You'll never make it to Neverland, unless I say so." Peter whispered angrily and with authority.

"Don't be so sure about it boy." George retorted then chuckled again.

The corner of Peter's mouth twitched as he thought about the condition of Neverland; for Peter no longer had control of Neverland…..Hook did. So Hook now has the power to bring in whom ever he pleased. To add insult to injury; since Peter is unable to guard the barriers of Neverland, anything could pass through.

These thoughts quickly distressed Peter and he became completly overwhelmed by them.

George stood by silently on the phone then grew impatient. "Sounds like I struck a nerve….I will find you….I am a very _resourceful_ man….I-will-find-you." George threatened with a harshly calm tone, and then hung up on Peter.

George's overconfidence struck Peter and his pale face became paler, it that were possible, and all the emotion washed off of his face. Peter's lips parted slightly as he was speechless; then he simply let go of the phone.

Before the phone could hit the ground Wendy bent over and snatched it out of the air in a blink, and Peter gasped in shock as his eyes bugged out. "What the?" Everyone chimed at the same time as Peter mouthed the words in shock then quickly snapped his arm out towards the phone. He flung his arm out to the side and the phone was ripped out of Wendy's hand and trown over the edge of the roof.

"Gasp! Peter thats my phone!" What did my father say?" Wendy snapped wide eyed.

Peter looked her up and down wide eyed and immediately took a swing at her face at full speed. Wendy leaned back and dodged it-Peter threw a roundhouse kick towards her middle and she smacked his leg down, then tried to sweep kick him but he jumped over her leg. Peter threw a few jabs, a quick left-right-left and Wendy smacked his fists down and returned a punch and Peter caught her by the wrist.

Everyone was astonished at how fast Wendy moved, she moved just as fast as Peter. The teens crowded around the couple, waiting for an explanation.

Wendy stood there panting; her fist just a hair away from Peter's nose, and Peter was completely awe struck. Wendy softened and Peter released her wrist and blinked a few times as he raised his brows.

"I wasnt trying to hurt you...I was just sparring...I wanted to see...how the heck did you move like that?" Peter breathed as his dull green eyes washed over her body.

Wendy blinked a few times in confusion. "I...I don't know...its like my body just responded...but my mind was right in synch..." She answered in awe as she looked herself over.

"You have my speed! You must have absorbed it while I was healing you...I didn't know that could happen." Peter breathed and Wendy smiled full of excitement. "Oh my gosh really? It seemed so natural, not so much as if I've done something out of the ordinary." Wendy breathed as she looked Peter in his face.

"Wow, thats quite a descovery." John breathed and the teens chimed. "Emm Hmm."

Peter had a cheeky smile on his face as he crossed his arms. "It is." He said then his smile dropped. "No...the last time you had my power...you died..." Peter said as he grabbed her by the arms.

"She died?" John, Jess and Misti chimed at the same time.

Wendy's smile fell as well then she looked herself over. "But I feel fine Peter...really...I'm ok..." Last time was different, Black Eagle was in me and used my body to save you. But this time its alright." Wendy said softly as she cupped his cheeks and Peter calmed down. "Don't worry about me." Wendy assured.

Peter looked into Wendy's big blue eyes then he appraised the rest of her and took a step forward and slid his hands around her waist and began to knead her sides.

"No..you...there's much more to you...you're more than just a mere girl." Peter said as he stood close, and shivers went up and down Wendy's spine because of his close proximity. Peter pressed one of his hands against her belly and he whispered into her ear. "You have secrets in there, and I will draw them out." Peter whispered and Wendy's breath hitched as she grew aroused. Peter wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her up against his body. He pressed his cheek against hers as he whispered into her ear. "When's the last time I..." Peter breathed as his erection poked her pelvis and Wendy gasped. "Yesterday..." Wendy squeaked as her heart raced and Peter's thickly lashed lids closed partly as he moaned in her ear then parted his lips-

"I'm cold!" Layla cried ripping Peter and Wendy out of their trance. Everyone snapped their heads at her then laughed.

"I'm cold too!" John cried as well.

"And its even colder in Neverland." Nibs said flatly and Peter pursed his lips as he hugged Wendy tight. "We'll continue this later." Peter breathed, completely aroused, then he ripped himself away from her intoxication and turned to the group. Wendy stood there breathless as she clutched her belly and tried to get herself together. She cleared her throat and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Um...I have some clothes at home, and I'm sure John has plenty of coats and hats for the boys." Wendy offered.

John smiled. "Yes and if we hurry we can beat my parents home, if that is where there headed." He said excitedly, for he was anxious to see his Tigerlily.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Peter agreed and they all shot off and flew as fast as they could to the Darling Mansion.

Once they reached the Darling Estate, they set down on the roof right above Wendy's room. Wendy and John flew in first to make sure the house was empty, then everyone else flew in her window. The teens quickly emptied out John and Wendy's closets and dressers;, stuffing anything that was needed into their backpacks. They put on coats, scarves, gloves, and hats, and grabbed some face masks for the flight. Wendy grabbed all her feminine hygiene needs and extra clothes for the girls because Layla's stuff was destroyed and Jess never had a chance to grab her bag.

"Ok, I think that's all we can carry." Wendy said as she secured her overstuffed backpack on her back as did everyone else.

"Were outta here then." Peter said and they all flew out the window and to the roof to await Peter's next command.

"NIbs, lets make this flight a fast one." Peter said as he pulled on his face mask and pulled his skull cap down over his ears. Everyone mimicked him and Nibs nodded his head in agreement.

"But we all must carry our own weight, just hop on his wake and fly as fast as you can." Peter said and everyone agreed.

"Ok then, give me some room." Nibs said then turned around and backed up against the crowd.

Everyone backed up. "Lets go." Nibs blurted and then took off running down the length of the roof at top speed.

Everyone ran after him; their boots treaded over the grey midst that swirled along the ground from Nibs wake. Once Nibs reached the edge he pushed off from the roof and shot up into the air with great speed. His wake was like a magnet and it sucked them up into the air with him. They flew but Nibs wake made them fly faster than ever; and seconds later, they shot through earths atmosphere and into space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier In Neverland...on the Jolly Roger...

"Set sail for the wretched Island…..and send me one of those wenches, so that I may feed." Hook rasped tiredly and brushed past his loyal boson.

Smee scrambled to carry out the order but as soon as Hook went into his cabin and slammed the door, the crew began to complain.

"We cant be goin back to Neverland, what are we going to do about that other pirate ship?" Starkey whispered in fear.

"They clearly wiped out Cap'n Hook…even with Pan's power." Mullins said.

"We need to find a way to rid him of Pan's power, it's a curse." Starkey replied.

"Aye, it is a curse….a cursed thing to take something like that." Mullins agreed and the crew began to murmur various things.

Smee cleared his throat and everyone's attention was on him. "It has clouded his judgment…. enlarged the man's head so great, he can't see straight." Smee whispered. "But you best not dare cross him, its mutiny." Smee threatened wide eyed and everyone turned their backs and went about their duties.

Smee cleared his throat and straightened out his tired old stripped shirt and went to retrieve the women. Once he sent poor women in to their demise, Hook fed on three of them until they met their end. At this time Hook had drunk his fill of their blood and he had no use for the others, so he sent them away.

They entered Neverland with ease as Hook rested in his cabin. The crew remained silent as they fulfilled their duties, making sure to stay away from Captain Barbecue's ship. For Hook didn't have a plan on how to defeat him; his mind was on Peter Pan, for he knew the boy would confront him soon enough.

Now...

Knock Knock Knock..

"Enter." Hook said calmly as he smoked his pipe.

Smee waddled in with a pile of blankets and bed linens and closed the door behind him.

"Capn Sir, I found these down below, some of the men stole these from the hotels we stayed in." Smee informed.

"Well done...place them on my bed Mr. Smee." Hook said simply as he walked over to his window and puffed on his pipe.

Smee placed the blankets down on Hooks bed then turned to his captain. "So what be your plan Capn Sir? What are your orders?" Smee inquired.

Hook sighed. "Ready a bucket of that slop and keep it close. I know Pan will be coming to redeem his essence...especially once he beholds the destituteness of his Neverland.

Sigh...he will be enraged and he will be beaten. Hook said simply.

"Yes he will be captain, how will you be beatin him Sir?"

Hook chuckled. "Do you fear for me Smee? You think I cant take care of that harebrained twit? My power is much more stronger then any of theirs, I'll swat them out of the air like flies. I am much stronger than he could ever be...and that slop is the most treacherous toxic concoction ever made. I know now how it makes him feel, how it renders him powerless. It will be so easy to defeat him...but Nibs...we have to figure out how to subdue him, since the goop has no affect on him."

"Ah well, we could shoot em with long tom." Smee suggested.

"By the time you even get that thing aimed he would have flown around you twenty times over. Use your brain Mr. Smee. I'm sure Pan will bring his whole crew. I will kill Pan this time, but we need to make sure Nibs won't get in the way...as he always interferes." Hook explained.

"We'll think of something sir...you go ahead and rest easy. We'll keep an eye on that ship as well sir." Smee said.

"Very well...leave me then". Hook agreed and Smee left his chambers.

Meanwhile BBQs ship was on the other side of Neverland. They had set off to explore the frozen Island in search of food or any poor soul they could subdue...and eventually eat.

There was a group of nasty men who emerged from a black hole (I mentioned them earlier) they set camp inside of a cave as well. But it was nowhere near where the Indians stayed. They also patrolled the Island in search of food and life, but none could be found. Nothing more came through the wormholes, for Neverland was not a pleasant place for the many odd beasts and people that peeked through. No sign of life was visible in Neverland, no birds, no bugs, no animals...not even the mermaids. They had swam away and out of Neverland when the ocean temperature dropped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They flew in single file until they were close to Neverland, that's when Nibs slowed down and everyone was released from the force of his wake.

Wendy pulled her face mask up, flew up to Peter and took his hand. Peter pulled his mask up with his other hand and turned his head towards her and smiled. But then it faded as he pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I cant imagine what we'll find when we get to Neverland...but expect the worst." Peter said.

"I don't understand...how bad can it be? The last time I was there it was cold, like fall, but alittle colder." Wendy pointed.

"I dont know Wendy...I never lost control of Neverland." Peter said.

"I don't understand everything about you, Nibs, Tigerlily, or Neverland...there's so much I don't know about you Peter, so many things you haven't shared with me." Wendy pointed as her curiosity grew.

"I know...and when I get the time, I will tell you what you want to know. Just trust me ok?" Peter replied as he gave her a squeeze. "I trust you Peter." Wendy breathed.

Peter and WEndy flew up to NIbs and Layla and Nibs turned his head towards Peter.

"Look, its straight ahead...there's no portal...no barrier." Nibs said solemnly. "Take my hand." Nibs said as he reached out for Peter. Peter took his hand and everyone saw this and joined hands.

"Lets get this over with." Nibs said flatly then shot off at high speed and everyone joined him.

The stars looked like lines in space as they rocketed towards Neverland, which looked like an enormous bright star, the closer they got, the more blinding the light was and then they were in. It was as easy as diving through water, and Peter was troubled by this.

As soon as they entered the atomosphere of Neverland they almost choked on the rush of freezing ice wind that hit them. Nibs immediately halted and everyone was tossed around in the sky wildly from the abrupt stop. The wind was so cold, it cut through their clothes and made them feel like they were flying naked.

"Oh my gosh!" Nibs cried then choked on the cold air that threatened to freeze the very saliva in his mouth.

Peter caught Wendy and Misti by the hand to help them get control of themselves as John and Jess clung to each other. Peter resumed his position next to Nibs as their eyes surveyed the island in slits, for it was so cold, they felt their eyeballs would freeze right in their sockets.

The skies of Neverland were thick and grey, the sun was nowhere to be found but they knew it was day time for there was some kind of light but most of it was blocked out by the clouds. Neverland looked like a winter wonderland, covered under a thick blanket of snow. Trees were coated in a thick layer of ice and icicles hung from them. The ocean was mostly ice but alot of it was broken up, so ice chunks floated along the water.

Everyone huddled up close to each other and it looked like they were flying in a big ball. No one dared to open their mouths to speak, instead, they just flew in silence.

Peter saw an unfamiliar solid black pirate ship floating in the middle of the icy ocean and he pointed to it and spoke to Nibs in his mind. _"Do you see that? Who is that?"_

_"I see it, but I don't know." Nibs replied then turned his head and saw Hook's ship way on the other side of Neverland. "There's Hook! So that means...new pirates...from..."_

_"Wormholes." Peter said._

_"Wormholes? What do you know about those? Are they for real?" Nibs asked._

_"I never had to see one because I keep them away. But its been so long...gasp! Peter's eyes grew wide then he quickly returned them to slits as they fell on the enourmous black wormhole that sat on the horizon. "Oh-my-gosh that thing is huge." Peter said and Nibs turned his attention to it._

_"That looks creepy...is that a wormhole?"_

Peter was in shock and he spoke out loud. "A big freaking wormhole, We have to get my essence back...that ship must of came out of it...I hope that's the only one." Peter blurted and Wendy looked at him with a worried look on her face.

They flew a little longer towards the mountains and the caves, where the Indians were. They lowered down and hovered a few inches over the deep snow as they looked for the entrance.

Nibs covered his mouth then spoke. "I think its iced over, this snow is like 10 feet deep!" he said then held his hand out for everyone to stay behind.

"Let me move it." Nibs said and everyone kept silent as their eyes surveyed the icy forest around them.

Nibs moved ahead of all of them then waived his hands in front of him to blow the snow aside; and to his horror, he uncovered many corpses of the forest animals that were buried underneath the snow.

Nibs froze in place as his eyes grew wide and despair just about ripped his guts out.

"Gasp!" Layla and Wendy gasped at the same time and clung to each other and buried their faces in each others coat.

Peter's eyes grew wide as his face went into shock. His breath could be seen puffing in the frigid air as he exhaled rapidly, but he didn't make a sound.

John, Misti and Jess clung to each other, wide eyed as they covered their mouths and took in the carnage.

Nibs slowly turned and looked over his shoulder at the teens behind him, and his eyes fell on Peter's bewildered face.

Peter instantly dropped from the air and his boots landed hard on the frozen ground and he slipped. Peter regained his footing as his dark green eyes slowly took in the carnage around him. He ripped off his face mask and hat as his eyes sorrowfully scanned the many corpses of several different animals of the wild.

Something had torn into them viciously and ripped off limbs and such, the sight was devastating.

Nibs glided over the corpses and stood in front of the iced over entrance and turned to Peter.

Nibs removed his head gear and mask to reveal is windburned face. "Peter……." Nibs croaked.

Peter's face went blank and it grew even more paler than it already was and his eyes were still wide. "I'll meet you all inside." Peter blurted as he kept his eyes on the animals.

Layla silently glided past Peter and stood next to Nibs. Wendy walked up to Peter and stood by his side.

Nibs slammed his glowing fist into the ice and he and Layla went inside.

"You too Wendy." Peter blurted as he held back his emotion and kept his head down.

Wendy pulled up her face mask and looked into Peter's white face, he still looked sickly and now he looked even worse. "No Peter…..I'm staying with you." Wendy said softly as she placed her hand in between his shoulder blades.

"No, I said go inside." Peter demanded as he turned his head in the other direction.

Wendy licked her lips and slowly walked around and stood in front of him. Peter kept his head turned to the side, with furrowed brows and pursed lips.

Wendy looked into Peter's face and saw it was consumed with rage; but this did not frighten Wendy, and she stood her ground…..

"Stop pushing me away Peter…." Wendy breathed and Peter's breathing picked up and he crossed his arms.

Wendy maintained a soft loving face as she continued."You wanna know why I don't know you Peter? Its because you keep locking me out….I want to get close but you wont let me near." Wendy said and Peter remained silent as his blood boiled and he began to pout like an angry child.

Wendy stepped closer and stood toe to toe with Peter and Peter turned his head towards her and there eyes locked, then Wendy boldly said….."I'm not going inside, we are going to get through this together, whether you like it or not. The only way you're getting me inside is by force, and **I know** you won't hurt me."

Peter's face was stiff as a board and he stood there like a statue. He was in complete shock that someone who knows what he could do, a female and a human at that, would actually refute his order and stand toe to toe with him.

Wendy stood her ground with her nose turned up in the air, she placed her gloved hands into her coat as she bravely waited for Peter's response.

Peter relaxed and just about melted for a second then he quickly caught himself. "You're truly one of a kind Wendy……definitely meant to be mine." Peter whispered.

"I don't know of anyone else who could bear your enormous ego." Wendy replied as she held her position.

Peter cracked a weak closed lip smile and immediately dropped it as he created some space between them. Peter dropped his head as he kept his arms folded tight into his body. His bangs gently caressed his forehead as a icy breeze blew by. Wendy continued to hold her position as she stared at him and watched him lick his blue lips.

Peter unfolded his arms and placed his hands into his coat pockets as he raised his head and looked around with a blank face. "You wanna know me? You want to go through this with me? Then come with me." Peter said as he extended his hand. Wendy took it and Peter pulled her close then shot up into the air in a blink and they both flew over to his secret place.

They landed roughly on the mountain top of Peter's secret lace that overlooks Neverland and Peter released her as they both jogged to slow themselves down. Peter stopped and Wendy ran into him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry about that." Peter said. "I'm not feeling too hot."

Wendy hugged him tight. "Its alright." She said then looked up into his face. Peter wrapped his arm around her neck. "Come on." He said then they lifted up a bit and flew to Peter's little cabin he had made high in the tree.

Peter broke the ice that coated the door, then he pushed his way in. Peter stood by as he held the door open like a gentleman and ushered Wendy in. Wendy walked in as her eyes washed over the frozen insides of the cabin and Peter shut the door.

"Ummm, I guess everything is frozen inside and out...let me get a fire going." Peter said as he removed his coat and placed it on the floor. Wendy nodded her head. "Yes, but its much better than being out in that wind." She said cautiously and stood by.

Peter pried open a cabinet door and pulled out some firewood then placed it a pile in the center of the room. Wendy looked on then began searching her pockets for matches or a lighter.

Peter held his fist close to his chest and closed his eyes as he tried to remember how he got the flames going back at Layla's house. His fist began to glow then he opened it as he held his hand out in front of his body and a flame appeared in his palm. Wendy gasped as she looked at Peter wide eyed. "How?"

Peter turned his head towards her. "Nibs has got some awesome powers...I never shot fire...and it doesn't even burn." Peter said simply then tossed the flame onto the firewood and it went aflame. Peter tilted his head towards the fire as he looked at Wendy. "Come, take off your coat and sit." Peter said then sat down next to the fire. Wendy removed her coat and used it as a cushion for her bum and snuggled close to Peter.

Peter looked into the fire as he pulled his knees into his chest. "So what do you want to know?" Peter asked.

Wendy turned to him but he kept his gaze ahead. "I want to know everything..I can't lie when I say I am amazed at the things you and Nibs can do. And I would be lieing to myself if I said I believed you were..." Wendy trailed off.

Peter continued to stare at the fire, then he looked at Wendy. "Human?" He finished her sentence.

Wendy licked her lips. "Well...I'm not trying to offend you but yes...your not human are you." Wendy guessed.

Peter cracked a small smile then made a serious face. "No, not at all. I'm really a monster under this skin...so ugly, you'd be scared stiff at the sight." Peter said wideeyed and Wendy gasped, she blinked along with her mouth as it opened and closed repeatedly; for she couldn't find the proper response.

Peter leaned back and smiled. "You're so gullable Wendy...I'm no monster...what you see is what you get." Peter teased and Wendy shoved him. "That wasnt funny!" She shouted with a serious face. Peter stared at her with a goofy smile and she laughed, then Peter's face grew serious.

Peter raised his brows as he provided the explanation she seeked. "I _am_human...kind of...but then I'm not...I'm so much more. I was born, with so much power, nothing like a normal human. My so called parents were afraid of me, so they abandoned me...because I was different...strange. They left me in the middle of Kingsten Gardens Wendy...alone. But they didn't know that that,s where the fairies are. So that's how Tink found me and bought me to Neverland. Atleast that's what I was told...I barely remember much because that was a very very long time ago. I remember no parents...only fairies, then the Indians, mermaids, and everything else that lives in Neverland. Now you see why I hate grown-ups...they never understand." Peter whispered and Wendy sighed. "I'm sorry your parents left you...but no all adults are that way. Most of them are loving and understanding. She explained.

Peter raised his brows. "Like your father?" He countered.

Wendy flinched her face from the verbal low blow. She opened her mouth to respond but she lacked the words to say. Then she turned away from Peter and looked into the fire. "He was only trying to protect me because he was concerned about my well being." Wendy defended.

Peter reached for her chin and turned her face towards his. "No." Peter said with a serious face. "As much as I care for you, I would never turn to people who I cant trust...people who I know are dirty, to help me protect you. He endangered your life by getting those cops and Sam involved...as if he didn't know." Peter pointed and Wendy's blue eyes welled up. Peter blinked and lowered his gaze for a moment then resumed eye contact. "No, he was after _me_. He hates me Wendy, and is willing to do whatever it takes to separate us, even if that means putting your life in danger. I think he has worked something out with Arizael-"

Wendy gasped wide eyed as she couldent belive the words she was hearing.

Peter nodded his head in confirmation to her thoughts. "He is so sure he will get to Neverland and take you and John away...there is no other way he can get here...so he is willing to work with that evil thing, knowing all that has happened...just to get me out of the way...Now explain that one to me." Peter said and a tear streamed down Wendy's cheek.

Peter released her chin and she quickly turned away from him and began to cry.

Peter blinked a few times and lowered his gaze, for he felt sorry for Wendy having to hear the truth.

Wendy wiped the tears off of her face then turned to Peter and changed the subject. "So continue...finish the story." Wendy croaked and Peter complied.

Peter exhaled and began to fumble with his fingers as he looked in to the fire. "Well, after while, I was made King of Neverland. I use my power to protect Neverland and fight off whatever tries to destroy it. So far, just me being here has kept bad things away, and the only real danger I had to face was Hook, which wasnt really a danger at all...until now of course. Neverland bought him here because I was bored and needed a challenge. Then came the lost boys...and at some point, I chose Nibs to be my second in command, because he was the best out of all the boys, a fearless fighter and a perfect battle planner." Peter finished then glanced at Wendy, who listened intently as she stared into the fire as well.

Peter continued on "Now...I don't remember any of this, but I supposedly gave Nibs some of my power, so now he is just like me, but he wasn't born that way." Peter said.

"Right, I remember the Chief saying that. So Nibs is like a back-up?" Wendy sorted.

"Yeah...but that Witch told me some twisted things, and I cant help but find out the truth." Peter said.

"You cant belive a word she says, she's evil!" Wendy blurted.

"I know, but her words...I cant shake them." Peter explained.

"What did she say?" Wendy asked as she shifted her body towards him and sat Indian style.

Peter nodded his head. "Don't worry about it for now, its something I have to talk to the Chief about. I don't want you getting bad thoughts from her garbage." He answered.

Wendy swallowed then ran her fingers through Peter's touseled blond locks and he turned his head her way. "Well um...can you die? I mean...I saw you die, but somehow I bought you back. What's that about? I mean, we've connected in astonishing ways...if your not human, but I am...then whats my connection? How is it that I can do these things with you?" Wendy asked. "Why do you think I am so special?"

Peter smiled. "Wow, that's allot of questions." Peter teased then ran his fingers over Wendy's waiting plump ruby lips. "Ever since I met you, I couldn't get enough of you. Even when you left, I never stopped thinking about you. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get you out of my mind. Your connection Wendy...that's something no other human girl has. Every time where apart, its like my body is constantly drawn to you. Do you not feel the same?" Peter asked.

Wendy tossed her brown locks behind her shoulder. "Yes Peter...I feel like I can't breathe without you...its gotten quite intense. I couldn't replace you...its like you were always in the background of my mind." She admitted.

Peter scooted closer to Wendy and looked her in her face. "You and I...were made for each other...I get it now. Its like, you're my life force. I don't think anyone could have bought me back, or would have known what to do. Your body recharges mine, and mine recharges yours. I've never had these things happen to me before...only with you. Peter explained then lifted his hand and caressed the side of Wendy's cheek with the back of his hand and a spark of energy emerged where their skin touched.

Wendy gasped and her eyes rolled in their sockets. Then, for a split second, she thought about her mother and the questions she had about her. Then Peter's voice pulled her out of her musing.

"Don't you feel that?" Peter asked as his eyes washed over her face, then followed his hand as he continued the caressing of her skin. His hand moved down the side of her face, to her jaw bone and rested at the base of her neck and the sparks continued to fly.

Wendy smiled and looked at Peter through half closed lids as she licked her lips. "I've never kissed anyone and felt such intensity as this...kiss me." Wendy breathed and Peter quickly captured her plump ruby's and plundered her mouth. In doing so, the teens turned pink and little lights emitted from the two of them, and as their arms wrapped around each other, sparks continued to be seen when they were skin to skin.

The kiss was full of passion and the color began to refresh itself upon Peter's skin and he quickly broke the kiss...breathless.

The pink dissipated from the both of them and Peter sat panting as did Wendy; and she looked at him with a questioning face. "Why did you stop?" She breathed then reached out and placed her hand on his thigh.

Peter panted with a drunken look upon his face. "I...I can't...I can't stop my body from drinking in your energy. If I let it happen, I'll get over this goop that's in my body. Aren't I supposed to do that myself?" Peter asked.

Wendy slouched with disappointment. "Yes you are...but, how about I don't give you anything and we just focus on making love." Wendy suggested.

"I don't know if I can." Peter said and Wendy leaned in and grabbed a handful of his hair from the back of his head and captured his lips.

Peter fell backwards as Wendy laid on top of him and kissed him aggressively and with authority.

Wendy broke the kiss and panted as her hair cascaded past her cheeks and tickled the sides of Peter's face. "How did that feel?" She asked with a cocky smile across her beautiful face.

Peter panted in awe, his wide dark green eyes washed over her face. "Good...it didn't happen this time." Peter breathed.

Wendy grinded her pelvis against his as she kept a firm grip on his hair. "Maybe its because you're always in control...its time you give it up for once...let me take charge." Wendy said as she licked her ruby lips and Peter was turned on even the more. Before he could respond Wendy shoved her tongue in his mouth and plundered it wildly.

She released her hold on his hair and began to kiss and suck on the flesh of Peter's neck, and a look of intense pleasure graced his face. Peter raised his arm and Wendy caught it by the wrist and pinned his arm down beside his head and began to plant kisses all over his face and nibble on his bottom lip.

The ice in the room was already melting, but the process was accelerated, for the teens were giving off much heat in their passion.

Every time Peter tried to touch Wendy she pinned his hands down as she kissed him wildly and nibbled at his neck. Peter marveled at the sweet taste of her mouth, and the intoxicating scent that was all her own , and the sweet smell of her hair. Peter moaned and gasped repeatedly as his heart rate accelerated, and he became lost in Wendy's feminine seduction.

Wendy grabbed Peter's shirt and pulled it up. Peter sat up a bit to aid her, and she snatched it over his head and tossed it aside. Wendy quickly pounced on Peter and squeezed his sides, and his ribs, then his chest and kneaded his flesh with her hands as she marveled at the feel of his tight body and soft skin.

Peter slid his hands under her shirt as they locked lips hungrily and he dug his nails in her skin, luckily they were too short to scratch anything. He clenched her flesh in his hands and ran his hands hungrily over the silkily smooth skin of her body and squeezed her repeatedly, as if he hadn't seen her in a long time. He quickly unlatched her bra and pulled it off of her as Wendy shifted her body to aid him. Then they broke the kiss, moaning and panting as they fumbled at each other's jeans and kicked off shoes in intense desperation for that passionate interlock.

They rolled over each other as they frantically pulled off each other's jeans completely and discarded them. Wendy quickly straddled Peter and grabbed him by the jaw and plundered his red mouth again, for his mouth was bruised from her intense kisses. Peter flipped her over and was on top, then Wendy grit her teeth and flipped him right back on his back and pinned his arms down.

"You're not in control here, I am." Wendy said with such authority and she exercised it well; but of course Peter would challenge her.

"Control is earned girl." Peter rasped through his teeth then flew upwards and pinned Wendy against the ceiling as he now straddled her and held her arms down.

Wendy's hair cascaded over her excited lust drunken face and tickled Peter's cheeks. "Oh is that so?" Wendy challenged, her chest heaving out of control, for her arousal was almost at its peak. Peter's eyes were pasted on her pretty breasts as they heaved up and down along with her chest. Peter tried to get at them and Wendy giggled then pushed him by the front of his shoulders and flipped off of the ceiling.

Peter quickly grabbed her as soon as her toes touched the damp wooden floor, and he slammed her against the wall and tried to capture her lips.Wendy turned her head from left to right so he couldn't get at her mouth, then she put her hand in between his legs and tickled him. Peter's knees buckled as he giggled and tried to cover up, and Wendy quickly capitalized her opportunity and slammed him against the wall.

Peter smiled and quickly smacked her softy and Wendy immediately smacked him back then grabbed him by the jaw and kissed him possessively and aggressively. Peter moaned in her mouth as he was deeply aroused by her aggression and quickly learned that she was not always a delicate flower. Nevertheless, he stood down and allowed her to dominate him. Wendy never gave him the chance to do anything more than just lay there and take it. Wendy rode him and climaxed several times, then she took his hormones high into the sky as his body raced to climax. Then he exploded as his body had reached its limits and he screamed profanities as his seed filled her insides.

Wendy was now quite worn out and breathless, she collapsed her sweaty body on top of Peter's and they both lay there panting and breathing heavily, for none had the breath to speak. Peter instantly fell asleep, snoring, for Wendy's aggression had him well spent.

Wendy had her face buried in the side of Peter's neck and she began to doze off as well; until she heard faint gurgling and hissing sounds.

Wendy perked up and raised her head as she placed her hands on the floor and looked around. The sounds were heard again and sounded like they were getting closer.

Wendy looked down into Peter's sleeping face and frantically tapped his cheek with one hand repeatedly, but he didn't stir. "Peter...Peter...wake up." Wendy whispered then began to tap both cheeks with her hands. "Peter." She whispered again and the sounds multiplied and she heard footsteps shuffling around in the snow.

Wendy kept tapping his cheeks as she straddled Peter and his thickly lashed eyelids fluttered then popped open. "What?" Peter whined.

Wendy looked at him wide-eyed as she leaned into his face. "There's something outside of the cabin, listen..." Wendy whispered and Peter kept still so he could listen.

The sounds came again and sounded like they were right up on the cabin, then there came a thump. It was the sound of feet landing on the roof.

Peter sat up and Wendy quickly slid off of him. Peter inhaled deeply and blew out the fire with one breath. "Get dressed." Peter whispered as he jumped up and ran to the window and pulled the curtain closed.

Wendy got dressed as quickly as she could and Peter did the same as he kept his eyes on the door.

_thump thump, thump, thump, creek, creek, creek, gurgle, gurgle, hiss, hiss._

It was pitch black in Neverland now for the teens had lost track of time. The cabin was high up in the tree, but the roaming beasts, which Peter and Wendy had no idea existed, detected them; for Peter and Wendy were not hiding in the first place.

"Come here." Peter said as he pulled his face-mask over his face. "Put your mask on and get on my back." Peter blurted and Wendy quickly complied and jumped on Peter's back.

Suddenly...CRASH! A fist came through the window along with pounding sounds on the door and all around the outside of the cabin. Wendy lifted her head and began rubbernecking. "Oh no." Wendy breathed as Peter scooted to the other side of the cabin and got into a running position with his heel against the wall.

_Gurgle, hiss, hiss_.

Was the sounds the creature made as he broke the rest of the glass; then black slimy tentacles were the first thing that came slithering in and suctioned around the wall by the window. Peter and Wendy's eyes grew wide, for curiosity was the only thing that held Peter in place; and at that point, the teens had seen enough.

"Put your head down, were going through the wall." Peter said and Wendy pressed her face into her arm, which was wrapped tight around Peter's neck, and she tightened her grip on his waist with her thighs. In a blink, Peter shot off the wall, and rocketed across the cabin in a blink. Peter held his fists out in-front of him and lowered his head, then tore through the wall like it was paper with such force, it caused the entire cabin to be ripped out of the tree. A second later the two teens were already deep in the dark skies of Neverland headed towards the caves.

**Well, thats all for now, I'm outta time. Please review, dont forget now...**

**Oh, next chapter everyone reunites, and Peter, Nibs, Lily and the Chief make plans about getting Peter's essence back. Then Black Eagle appears and offers his help. Then they go after Hook. Thats it in a nutshell, but it will be lots of action and whatever else. I have to read over the last few chapters to make sure I didnt miss anything.**


	21. Preparations

**CHAPTER 21: Preparations**

**A/N: Thank to Skelo and Jupiter2005 for showing this story love….Oh, and the creatures that attacked the cabin have nothing to do with Hook or Barbecue, they came from the wormholes.**

Sam and the Sheriff…..

"I can't believe that boy got away, we had him." The Sheriff said from her place in the hospital bed.

"I cant believe he got away either….seriously I doubt we will be able to get him." Sam said.

"What, are you giving up? Giving up on a chance for revenge? A chance to be even more wealthier than you are already? Have you no idea how much fame and fortune you would have by creating the worlds most powerful weapons?" She asked in shock.

Sam ran his hand over his slicked back hair and stood. "I'm not a quitter. We should take the Darlings into custody. Soon Wendy will learn of it, and she will force that Peter Pan to come save them. I should be able to come up with something by then, to keep em down." Sam said

"Sounds like a plan." The Sheriff agreed.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Those cops who know about this….they better not breathe a word of this." Sam threatened.

"Not a word will be spoken. Now bring me that girls parents." She demanded evilly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After George threatened Peter over the phone ,he collected his wife and went back to their mansion. They saw the ransacked room's of Wendy and John and knew for sure that they were back in Neverland. Things between the Darlings were very awkward as they tried to ignore the obvious, and have a peaceful night. George retired for the night with his wife and as soon as he fell asleep….

"George……George…..wake up" Arizael purred from the foot of George's bed. George blinked a few times to get his eyes into focus then he sat up.

"Finally, you've returned." George breathed then glanced at Mary who was asleep beside him.

The evil witch smiled. "Don't worry, she wont wake, this is _your_ dream, yet it's quite real…how ironic." Arizael purred.

George returned his gaze to her. "Why didn't you come when I called you Witch! We had the boy!"

"Because I can only move around in dreams, but remember my proposal. If you allow me to merge with you, in a few days, my strength will build and I will be free from this limbo. Then I will give you the power you need to get to Neverland and get your children back from that rogue."

George sat and pondered her words.

"It is your hate for Pan that will give you power to overtake him. Do you want your children back or not?" Arizael rasped impatiently.

"I do." Geroge said.

"Then get up and come over here…..and kiss me." Arizael demanded and George through his legs over the bed and hesitated. Then he made up his mind, stood, and padded over to the Witch's open arms.

Arizael embraced him and Geroge returned it and he inhaled her sweet scent. "You smell divine woman." He breathed and they broke the embrace.

Arizael smiled. "You're a handsome man….too bad Pan still has a hold on your wife's heart. But together we will break it, as we break him, and all his followers. We will erase his history and destroy Neverland once and for all, so no child will ever be plagued with Pan and his existence again." Arizael promised.

"Just a kiss? All of this is possible with a simple little kiss?" George Darling asked and Arizael nodded her head in confirmation and puckered her lips; and when they locked lips, the evil Witch possessed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Neverland, right after Peter flew off with Wendy…..

Nibs, John, Layla, Misti, and Jess walked into the cave and Nibs re-sealed up the entrance with a thick sheet of ice. The teens exchanged glances then walked down the dimly lit cave in silence.

The sweet scent of Indian herbs and the sound of chattering voices were a welcomed sign of hope to the half frozen teens. Smiles graced every one of their faces as they picked up the pace and penetrated deeper and deeper into the cave.

Tigerlily heard their footsteps and quickly alerted everyone, the chatter ceased and they quickly stood and took up arms as they watched the entrance.

Slightly stood and pulled back on his bow, ready to shoot anything that came through.

Nibs turned the corner and walked into the entrance and quickly held his hands up. "Whoa!! Its me, its me!" Nibs shouted wide eyed with a half smile.

Tigerliy smiled and gasped as she lowered her sword. "NIBS!" She screamed and dropped her weapons and ran to him.

"Oh my goodness is it really you?" Tigerlily breathed then wrapped her arms around his waist and inhaled his scent and Nibs squeezed her tight and smothered her head in his chest. "Oh it is you!" she shouted.

"Yes, it is." Nibs smiled.

Everyone blinked repeatedly as they were in complete shock, for they thought they would never see Nibs again, then they lowered their weapons.

Jess, John, Misti, and Layla crowded in the doorway and bumped into Nibs. Tigerlily quickly released Nibs and leapt into John's arms, almost knocking him over.

Slightly and the rest of the lost boys screamed with joy and charged the teens at the entrance. They literally threw themselves at them and everyone fell, landing in a large heap on the ground.

Laughs and giggles were exchanged, lovers reunited and exchanged many hugs and kisses, as well as various questions…..

"Oh its you, how are you?"

"I've missed you?"

"Where's Peter?" Everyone chimed at the same time and all grew silent as everyone stood and stared at Nibs for an answer.

"And Wendy…where is she?" Toodles asked out of breath.

Nibs ran his hand through his hair and exhaled sadly. "He's alright, when he saw……outside…..when he saw it, he didn't take it well. He told us to come in but Wendy didn't want to leave him alone… so I guess their talking somewhere. You know how Wendy is." Nibs said as his hazels roamed around the faces of the Lost Boys and the Indians who crowded around them.

The Chief exhaled and lowered his head with a grief stricken face. "Well that's a good thing, he needs her. What is the current condition out there? We haven't been able to get out for many moons, and we've just ran out of food-"

"Yea and we can't imagine none either…Neverland just about lost its magic, so I hope you an't hungry!" Curly shouted.

Nibs looked down and exhaled again and his mouth became dry. "It's bad Chief." He said then lifted his head, brows raised. "10 feet of snow…._10 feet_….and do you know what was under those 10 feet? Dead animals….everything is frozen and dead….no bugs, no birds, no worms…no sun…nothing." Nibs answered. As Nibs spoke various gasps were audible and some covered their mouths in shock and the Chief's wife fell into his side and embraced him and he comforted her.

Nibs looked around. "So when's the last time you ate?" He asked.

"YESTERDAY!" Toodles blurted. "I'm so hungry!"

Normally Toodles would get laughed at, for he is always hungry; but this wasn't a joyful time and everybody was hungry.

Nibs pursed his lips and bought his hand close to his body and closed his eyes. He imagined a mouth watering cupcake, rotated his wrist and extended his closed fist towards the hungry Toodles. Toodles stared at it and when Nibs opened his hand, there was a cupcake smothered with chocolate frosting.

"Gasp! Wow how?" Toodles asked wide eyed and took the cupcake and shoved half of it in his mouth.

Nibs cracked a smile as everyone else gasped as well and Nibs looked around. "The only explanation that makes sense is that you've been in Neverland too long. As it lost its magic, so have you. But I've been on earth and just got back, so I still have some magic and imagination left." Nibs answered.

Tigerlily whipped her head in her father's direction. "That makes perfect sense." She said wide eyed.

"Its time to eat." Nibs said then turned to the teens that came with him from earth. "Will you guys help me?" He asked as he extended his hands. The teens joined hands and imagined a surplus of food, both cooked and uncooked so that it would last for at least a week.

Everyone ate as they sat and waited for Peter and Wendy to show up. After dinner was concluded, John, Jess, Misti, Layla, and Nibs went deeper into the cave to where the water ran through it, and bathed in the stream.

Once that task was done, Nibs and Layla had a little alone time and Layla cornered Nibs. "So….I cant hold in my curiosity any longer…..are you ever going to tell me what happened to the two of you?" Layla pushed as she toweled off her hair.

Nibs stood with his back against the wall and looked down at her with an emotionless face. He sidestepped to get away, but she was persistent. Layla grabbed his arm and he looked her in the face and scowled.

"Come on….you have to tell someone….you can't keep it all bottled up…don't you trust me?" Layla pleaded.

Nibs snatched away from her and sighed in irritation as he wiped his face. "Ugh, do you have to know everything?" He rasped.

"Yup." Layla said flatly. "I thought we loved each other. People who are in love…don't keep secrets." Layla pointed firmly.

Nibs huffed and puffed as he ran his hands through his silky black hair then began to pull at the long parts that often cascaded in his face. "Ugh I don't want to talk about it." Nibs rasped through his teeth. He continued kneading his hair and looked extrememly uncomfortable and agitated as he turned his head side to side. "I don't want to remember, I don't want to think about it…I don't, I don't…" Nibs grumbled with a troubled look.

Layla sighed and felt horrible for Nibs, but she knew he had to get it out. "Nibs, if you talk about it….you'll feel better….I did." She said then encircled his wrists and gently removed his hands from his hair. Layla cupped his cheeks and turned his face towards her and looked into his eyes. "Remember when I told you what Hook did? If you don't let it out it will eat you alive.

Nibs brows went up and he looked away from her piercing grey's then closed his eyes and slowly sagged down the wall; Layla released his face and sagged down with him and sat beside him.

Nibs furrowed his brows and kept his eyes shut as he lowered his head. He thought about telling her, but he didn't want to appear vulnerable to her. Nibs never wanted anyone to see him in a weakened state, but it was hard for him to keep it together. Nibs pulled his knees into his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and rested his head in his arms. He sat this way hoping that if he sat in silence and ignored her, she would go away.

Layla sat patiently, and lifted her hand to stroke his back but then decided against it. About five minutes went by and Nibs peeked at Layla and saw that she still didn't leave.

Nibs lifted his head and looked at her. "Your not gonna let this go are you." Nibs stated.

Layla pursed her pink glossed lips and shook her head. "No….I'll sit here all night if I have to."

Nibs pursed his lips and shifted towards her and looked her in the face. "I'll show you." He said with raised brows. "But it will hurt….allot….because I hurted…. allot."

Layla's brows went up, her eyes welled up, and her lips parted. "That b-- , how will you show me?" She croaked.

Nibs ran his hand through her shiny black locks from root to tip. "Just close your eyes, and you will see." Nibs said and ran his fingers over her eyes and Layla closed her eyes.

Nibs licked his lips and closed his eyes then he heard Peter's voice.

"_Nibs open the door." Peter blurted. "Hurry…"_

"_Saved by the bell." _Nibs thought to himself, then snapped his eyes open and zipped away.

SWOOSH

Layla's hair whipped around her face from the force of Nibs departure but she kept her eyes closed as she waited. "Is this how it begins? How long do I have to keep my eyes closed?" Layla asked as she sat alone in the room.

Nibs zipped by everyone that was in the main room. They all stood as their clothes flapped around in the wind and they ran down the tunnel after him.

Peter and Wendy stood with their backs to the entrance of the cave, and kept their eyes peeled for anything that could be hiding in the frozen forest.

"What was that thing Peter? It sounded like there was more than one." Wendy whispered as her baby blues rapidly roamed the forest.

"I don't know." Peter blurted then he heard the ice crack behind him.

Nibs melted the entrance and Wendy and Peter bum rushed him and almost knocked him down.

"What?" Nibs said as he spun with them in his arms and they all regained their footing.

"Close it quick!" Peter said and Nibs quickly iced over the entrance and quickly returned his gaze to Peter and Wendy.

"PETER!" Tigerlily's voice boomed in the cave and Peter quickly raised his finger to his mouth and shushed her as he ran towards her.

"Everybody get back, blow out these lights" Peter whispered and everyone complied and silently, but quickly, made their way deep into the cave.

Once everyone poured into the main room, they all crowded around Peter and touched him where ever they could to ensure that it was truly him.

Peter stood and allowed everyone to greet him in their own way. His coat was removed and he was hugged, kissed, squeezed, and smothered by everyone. Peter smiled as he enjoyed being showered with love, and he was very happy to see that everyone was alright.

Wendy was showered with hugs and kisses, but not as intense as Peter was, for they were poking and prodding him to find out if it was really him.

The Chief was the last to greet Peter. He grabbed him by the shoulders and whipped him around one good time then grabbed him by the cheeks, making his lips poke out. Chief looked his face over and locked eyes with him. "Is it really you Flying Eagle? You look….sickly." Chief said then released him.

Peter smiled. "Yea, it's me. Just trying to get over …." He trailed off then looked around at everyone. He knew that if he continued his sentence no one would know what he was talking about, and he didn't feel like being drilled.

Chief wrapped his arm around Peter's neck. "We need to talk, you too Nibs, Tigerlily, Slightly and Wendy." Chief said then led Peter away.

Everyone chimed various questions about Peter and Nibs whereabouts for the past month and wondered when they would find out.

Chief and the teens sat down at a wooden table, and Peter and Wendy were served their meal.

"I need to know what happened to you, how did all of this happen….how did Hook get your essence?" Chief asked and Peter looked around at everyone at the table.

Everyone stared back waiting for an answer.

"You do plan on telling us….we need to know what were dealing with." Chief pushed.

Peter exhaled and snatched up a pipe and sparked it up with a match and puffed on it. He sat back in his chair and blew out the smoke then reluctantly spoke.

"Well…Hook and Arizael trapped me. She used some kind of magic and Hook ripped my essence right out of me. She had Nibs trapped too, she brainwashed him with her magic and that's about it. We were trapped down there all this time. Black Eagle helped Wendy save us by merging with her. I died, she bought me back, she died and I bought her back." Peter blurted. "That about all that needs to be said. Oh….and Wendy's father….expect to see him soon….he's teamed up with the witch somehow." Peter informed with shortness in his tone, then returned to his pipe.

The Chief's face scrunched up as did Tigerlily and they looked at Wendy. "Why would your father?..." Chief asked and Wendy looked down.

Nibs could feel the tension oozing out of Peter so he took over the conversation. "I thought she was dead, but she appeared to us in dreams recently. And she was very real. When we woke…..um…..we felt her." Nibs said, leaving out many details.

"We gave Peter some of that black tar stuff Arizael used against him…." Nibs said.

"To make him immune." Wendy added and as if on cue Peter's skin began to revert back to its original sun-kissed state, and the black circles around his eyes faded.

Tigerlily looked Peter up and down. "It seems to have worked….you don't look like the walking dead anymore." Lily pointed and Peter blew his smoke in her face. "Your a funny little princess aren't you." He said sarcastically with a smile.

"That was very clever of you all…..so now….we must make plans for getting your essence back. Neverland has lost much of its magic. It is being plagued by wormholes, many strange beings now roam the island…. from the wormholes." The Chief said.

Peter exhaled and his stomach turned and he put out his pipe. "Yeah I seen….I seen another pirate ship, and one huge wormhole in the middle of the ocean. Hook is here too, on the other side of the Island.

"And- he- is- powerful." Chief stressed wide-eyed. "I can feel him…..have you come up with any ideas on retrieving you're essence?" Chief asked Peter as he looked at him intensely.

Peter opened his mouth but was cut off by the clearing of a throat.

"Ehem"

Everyone at the table turned to the sound and saw that it was none other than Black Eagle.

He tilted his head to the side and raised his brow. "What? I came through the wall." He said innocently and everyone slit their eyes at him.

Black Eagle held up his hands. "I have a plan." He offered as he removed his cloak and dropped in on the ground. He was dressed just like Peter usually was, but he had black feathery pants and black boots. His skin was pale with blue veins scattered about.

Peter slit his eyes at him as he sat straight up in his chair. "You…have a plan? You?" Peter spat.

"Don't bite the hand that fed you….remember I helped you out of that mess." Black Eagle spat.

"How are you still around?" Chief interjected.

Black Eagle slowly turned his head towards the Chief. "I live in Nowhereland…..you can't kill me…I'm Peter….the dark side of him. Everyone has a dark side….you know that." He answered then his flaming yellow eyes washed over the "on guard" faces of the teens at the table.

"I thought I could exist apart from you….but it appears that I can't. Everything that happens to you, affects me in some way. I thought I could make Nowhereland my kingdom, but Neverland has fallen into it. The poor condition of Neverland, and the lack of an essence is wearing down on me. There is no way to exist like this….we must merge and become one." Black Eagle said as he looked Peter in his eyes.

Peter relaxed as he looked his dark half up and down.

Black Eagle stood at the head of the table and leaned in. "You're diluted three times over. There is no way you can take on Hook without merging…for good." Black Eagle said as he held his gaze at Peter.

"Lets do it." Peter said with no hesitation and Black Eagle looked at Wendy and smiled "It was a pleasure." He said darkly. Wendy smiled sheepishly, Peter glanced at Wendy then back at Black Eagle.

Eveyone sat and watched in silence, for there wasn't really anything they could say or do.

Black Eagle pushed off of the table and took a few steps back and extended his pale hand. "Once I merge with you…I will cease to exist…." He said then looked at Wendy. "Unless you do something stupid to bring me back."

Wendy furrowed her brows and looked highly offended as everyone's eyes fell on her. "I would never." Wendy quickly responded as she straightened her shirt.

Peter smiled at her then stood and walked over to Black Eagle. The two boys walked towards each other and Black Eagle walked right into Peter and disappeared.

Peter closed his eyes as he felt his body readjust inside, and when it did, he felt his own power explode within him as he clenched his fists.

Everyone gasped and Peter turned towards them and _he_ was now at the head of the table. Peter looked himself over as he flexed his arms, clenching and unclenching his fists as his body grew stronger and stronger. Peter smiled as his eyes reverted back to the bright green color everyone is used to, and he looked healthier as ever.

"That's what was missing." Nibs said wide eyed. "I never noticed how much power you lost when Black Eagle came out of you."

Wendy's eyes washed over Peter. "How do you feel?"

"Ready to get my essence back." Peter said with a serious face. "I feel…almost complete." Peter said as he ran his hands over his chest.

"What is the plan then?" Tigerlily perked up.

Peter looked at Nibs blood thirsty face. "What do you say battle planner?" Peter asked.

Nibs cocked a violent smile. "Later for the stealth, I say we go in hot and start knockin heads off. Its not like he doesn't know were coming. But what he doesn't know, is that…you're immune now….and he's not." Nibs answered.

Peter smiled. "Sounds good, girls stay here-"

"Stay here?" Wendy interjected as she stood.

"Yeah, what are you talking about? This is just as much our fight, as it is the Lost Boys and every other non-female!" Tigerlily stood in agreement with Wendy.

Peter looked at Nibs. "Did you plan on them being there?"

Nibs opened his mouth and was about to say no, but the angry eyes of Wendy and Tigerlily stopped him in his tracks. "Um….if they want." Nibs said shyly as he shrugged his shoulders.

Peter returned his gaze to Wendy and she folded her arms and raised her brows as she waited for his response. Peter's insides melted and he gave in. "If you wish it." He said softly and Wendy smiled.

Nibs planned on the time of departure, which was to be first thing in the morning. Lost Boys, Lost Girls and Indians were part of the plan. So with that, everyone dispersed to prepare and then finally settle down to rest, save for Peter, Wendy, Nibs, Layla, Tigerlily, Slightly and John.

Nibs wanted to fight Peter, to make sure he was ready and not rusty, and Peter agreed. Naturally they were followed by Wendy, Layla, Tigerlily, and John.

The teens grabbed their weapons and went deeper into a cave to a large spare room. Everyone else sat along the wall save for Nibs, Peter, and Tigerlily. They were in the center of the room.

They cracked their necks, and rolled their shoulders as they loosened up for a fight. Nibs pulled off his sweater and tossed it aside and stood in his black wife-beater and blue jeans. "There's some things I noticed about Hook when I was fighting him…and I want to show you what I've learned. You ready?" Nibs asked.

Peter removed his turtle neck and stood in his white wife-beater and blue jeans. "Yea I'm ready.

Tigerlily pulled Peter's sai's off her belt and handed them to him. "I'm sure you want these back now." She said with a smile and Peter smiled as he took them from her and stuck them in his boots.

"Oh wait, if you're going to train, you mine as well go all out." Tigerlily said to the both of them and ran to the wall. She snatched up their holsters and swords and gave it to them.

Peter put on his holster and handled his sword for the first time in weeks. He looked at it and slashed the air with it as he worked to get a feel of it again. He smiled in satisfaction and slid it in the sheath on his back.

Nibs put his sword in his back and with a blank face, he beckoned Peter with a motion of the hands and Peter grew serious.

"Give me all you got." Nibs taunted and for the first time Nibs wasn't the first to attack. Peter ran up on him and threw a quick five hit combo using his fists and feet. Nibs blocked all of them and smacked Peter's leg down and quickly delivered a combo of his own. Peter dodged all but the last blow which was an uppercut that sent him into a back flip. As soon as Peter's feet touched the ground Nibs already had fire charging towards him.

"Ah." Peter grunted then bent backwards as the flames went over him and he quickly shot bolts at Nibs with both hands. Nibs anticipated this and zipped to the side, dodging them and quickly countered Peter's attack with a vicious right hook to the face, several quick punches to the chest and a round house kick to the face.

POW!!

Peter fell flat on his back and wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand as he glared at Nibs.

Nibs walked up to him and Peter kicked his legs up over head and flipped upright.

"Predictable." Nibs said as he shook his head from side to side. "What?" Peter asked as they circled each other.

Nibs pursed his lips. "Instead of shooting back, anticipate it, dodge it, and hit him with all you got. He's a shooter, not much of a hand-to-hand guy. But he is super strong now, so it's going to take a lot to beat him, remember, he's the one with the essence. If I can predict you, so can he. It'll be like fighting yourself, have you any idea how annoying that would be?

"I didn't think about that." Peter breathed.

Nibs smiled. "Already got you covered. Tigerlily is going to show you a new style of fighting. She was training me when you were….doing other stuff, but I didn't get a chance to perfect it yet. So keep you're eyes on her. Nibs said and waived Tigerlily over.

Tigerlily turned to Wendy, Layla, John, and Slightly. "You guys might want to watch this, you'll be learning this when all of this is over." Tigerlily quickly informed the teens then stood and ran over to the boys.

"Oh no….I hate training." Wendy breathed.

Layla turned to her. "Then how do you suppose to defend yourself?" She giggled.

"There just so rough, Slightly kept hitting me for real and it hurt!" Wendy whined. "Why do they have to hit for real?"

Layla shoved Wendy playfully. "Girl you're going to have to toughen up, your Pan's girl. You haven't experienced a butt whipping until you fight Nibs. He has no mercy, but that's what makes you strong, fighting for real forces you to push yourself. Besides, what good are you if you can't take a hit?" Layla explained and Wendy sighed and they turned their attention to the action. Nibs and Tigerlily fought slow at first then they increased the speed until no one but Peter could make out what was going on.

Nibs and Tigerlily broke apart panting. "You've gotten slow Princess." Nibs taunted as he wiped the blood of his mouth and Lily mimicked him.

"I must admit, I did get lazy." Tigerlily said as she pulled her long black locks up into a pony tail.

"What do you call that?" Peter interrupted.

"That looks like that jujitsu stuff I seen on TV!" John yelled over.

Tigerlily looked at him with a goofy questioning face. "I didn't have a name for it, so jujitsu it is." She laughed and everyone else laughed and then Nibs attacked Peter and they went at it.

The three of them trained vigorously. One hour into it their audience fell asleep leaning on each other and the wall. Peter, Nibs, and Tigerlily continued on for the next three hours straight. Nibs was faster and stronger than Peter and Lily so he took over and continuously laid into them. He pushed them past their limits until they gained new speed and endurance, but there was only so much that could be accomplished in a matter of hours.

Nibs was always stronger than Peter, but Peter had a higher tolerance for pain and an endurance that always exceeded everyone else's. Peter was always faster but he'd been out of pocket for so long that he became the slowest. By end of the three hours Peter regained his speed, learned the new fighting style and mixed it in with whatever else he already knew.

The three blood and sweat-drenched teens concluded the training and went into the stream to bathe and retire for the night.

The next morning, or more accurately five hours later……….

All the inhabitants of the cave rose, dressed themselves, and had an adequate breakfast. Everyone ate in silence, for their minds were absorbed with thoughts about the upcoming fight and what their respective parts in it would be. Finally they armed up and headed out, leaving the Indians behind, save for about 12. Those 12 went with Peter and his crew. Each lost boy and girl had an Indian to help fly to the Jolly Roger. Everyone silently took to the freezing skies of Neverland and flew to the Jolly Roger.

Barbeque just so happened to be looking over the horizon with his binoculars and spotted the group in the air. He continued to watch until he noticed they dropped from the sky, way on the other side of Neverland.

"Ahoy matees this Island must be full of flying people, set your course east so we may inspect." Barbeque bellowed and his crew immediately set sail.

Hook burst out of his charred cabin with a wickeder than wicked sneer on his handsome face. He barred his teeth and his fangs extended as his heavy boots slammed into the deck as he walked.

Hook was elegantly clad in his scarlet coat, white dress shirt, black pirate pants, black boots, and his cutlass. Hook wanted to look his best, for he proclaimed this day to be the day triumph-the ultimate and probably last battle of a lifetime. For he had his mind set on replacing Pan.

Hook stood on deck with his eyes upward as he waited for his nemeses to arrive.

The crew saw him and stood to attention, and seconds later…..

"The boy comes! I feel him….nay, I smell him…..and he's not alone! Places men!!" Hook bellowed as he faced where he detected Pan's presence. Hook stood tall and firm with his hands on his hips and a grotesque sneer as he kept his _forget me not's_ on the sky.

Peter, Nibs, and the crew appeared through the thick clouds and approached the ship.

Hook's eyes were pasted on the eternal youth as he descended, along with his crew, and landed on the side rails of his ship.

Peter's stood clad in a black long-sleeved t, and dark green cargo pants tucked in mid-calf black boots. Peter was heavily armed, he had his holster strapped on his upper body with the sword in the back, his belt full of blades and such, including _that_ whip (which was concealed in a pouch on his belt) and blades strapped to his upper arms, thighs, and boots.

Nibs and Lily were armed the same way as well and they all stood looking fierce.

Peter stood with his brows furrowed, seething with his hands on his hips, his raging emeralds locked with Hooks arrogant blue as forget-me-not's; and the tension in the air was so thick, that everyone stood in silence.

Peter and Hook's burning gazes lingered for a few silent moments; and none moved a muscle, then Peter spoke through his teeth.

"Stand your men down, this fight is between **you**….and **me**." Peter demanded.

Hook brandished his fangs then tilted his nose up arrogantly. "So be it…Stand down men, and welcome the enemy aboard." Hook bellowed. "None will harm you, unless one of yours steps out of line….you have my word." Hook said in a deadly tone.

Peter remained still on the railing, his eyes never left Hooks, and Hook's never left his. Nibs stood right beside Peter; Nibs turned his head to the side and nodded to the crew and everyone leapt down from the railing and stayed on the sidelines. Pirates were on one side of the ship, Lost Boys, girls, and Indians were on the other, leaving Peter and Nibs still standing on the railing.

Wendy was standing besides Nibs but she leapt down with the rest of them and she grabbed Tigerlily by the hand for she was scared to death.

Nibs turned and whispered into Peter's ear. "Don't worry about anything, not even Wendy. I'll take care of them all, you just kick his a--, and get your essence back." Nibs said then slowly turned his head towards Hook; his straight brows furrowed and a sneer upon his pretty face.

Peter nodded his head in agreement but never broke eye contact with Hook. Nibs hatefully rolled his eyes at Hook then leapt off the ledge and stood by Wendy.

Hook moved his hands to his belt buckle and smiled evilly. "You may want to kiss that pretty wench good-bye, for I do intend on ending your streak of eternity." Hook threatened and Wendy's stomach curdled.

Peter wasn't moved by Hook's words, he just let them ride off his back as his eyes dilated until they were black with a green ring around them.

Hook decided to do away with talking; he lowered his head and kept his hands on his belt buckle. A green light outlined Hook's body and he became as a shadow. His form shrunk down to Peter's height, and Hook transformed into Peter starting from head to toe. He stood with his head downcast, still clad in that pirate get-up, save for that blood-red long-sleeved tee he wore under his coat.

He looked up and was the splitting image of Peter, blazing emeralds and all. Peter-Hook knocked off his pirate hat, removed his scarlet coat, and tossed it aside. He was heavily armed just as Peter was.

Peter-Hook cracked a half smile and the pupils of his eyes filled with red, then dilated until nothing but a green outline could be seen; and all the color washed out of his skin, leaving him looking exceedingly wicked. Ever more scarier than Black Eagle could have ever looked.

"Oh my gosh." Wendy breathed and squeezed the life out of Tigerlily's hand, but Lily didn't respond. In fact, it was as if everyone on board held their breaths. Save for Peter and Nibs.

Peter wasn't bothered by the hideous appearance of his mirror imaged enemy. He simply and emotionlessly leapt down off the ledge with a heavy thump, and proceeded towards Peter-Hook as he reached back, and drew his sword….

**Please review. Next chapter is going to be nothing but solid action. **


	22. Peter VS PeterHook

Chapter 22: Peter vs. Peter-Hook

**A/N. Remember, Peter and Peter-Hook moves incredibly fast, so does Nibs and Tigerlily. There is nothing but pure violence and flying fists, I will not disappoint…so…enjoy the fight.**

He looked up and was the splitting image of Peter, blazing emeralds and all. Peter-Hook knocked off his pirate hat, removed his scarlet coat, and tossed it aside. He was heavily armed just as Peter was.

Peter-Hook cracked a half smile and the pupils of his eyes filled with red, then dilated until nothing but a green outline could be seen; and all the color washed out of his skin, leaving him looking exceedingly wicked. Even more scarier than Black Eagle could have ever looked.

"Oh my gosh." Wendy breathed and squeezed the life out of Tigerlily's hand, but Lily didn't respond. In fact, it was as if everyone on board held their breaths. Save for Peter and Nibs.

Peter wasn't bothered by the hideous appearance of his mirror imaged enemy. He simply and emotionlessly leapt down off the ledge with a heavy thump, and proceeded towards Peter-Hook as he reached back, and drew his sword….

Peter-Hook sneered and balled up his fists. Peter twirled his sword then took off running towards him.

Peter-Hook immediately cranked his arm back and threw a large energy blast at Peter, but Peter dodged it by zipping off to the side. The ball shot towards Nibs and Wendy who ran to the side to dodge it; and it took off part of the side of the ship.

Peter had zipped to the side and ran up to Peter-Hook while he shot the energy blast, and bought his sword down upon him, but Peter-Hook quickly snatched a blade off his belt and twirled it in an underhand grip, and blocked the blow with his forearm and blade, _CLING._

Their blades clashed and Peter immediately swept his leg out in front of his body in an effort to knock Peter-Hook's feet out from under him, but he back flipped. Peter viciously swung his sword at Peter-Hook and tried to sever his head but Peter-Hook leaned back causing Peter to miss.

Peter-Hook snatched his sword out of its holster just in time to block Peter's blow, then the two look-alikes went at it. They fought viciously and with great speed, twisting and turning; countering each others attacks.

They matched each other's speed so none could land a hit.

Lost Boys, Girls, Indians, and Pirates watched on as they held their breaths. Little did anyone know, Barbecue was rapidly approaching, and the black waters that rumbled under his ship glided over to Hooks ship ahead of him.

Peter-Hook swung his sword at Peter's head and Peter leaned back just in the nick of time to see the blade fly over his face. Then as Peter leaned forward, he swung his sword across the front of his body but Peter-Hook dodged it.

Peter-Hook quickly swung forwards and backwards with the blade in a desperate attempt to cut his enemy, but Peter did a front flip in the air and dodged the blade.

Peter landed in a crouched position with his sword pointing behind him and he glared at Peter-Hook. Peter-Hook sneered then teleported away.

Peter stood, and twirled his sword in his hand and instantly Peter-Hook appeared by his other side and tried to elbow him in the face, but Peter caught his elbow with his free hand and kicked his leg straight up; his boot connected sharply with Peter-Hooks face.

CRACK!

The impact caused Peter-Hook's head to snap backwards, and with the same leg Peter turned and back-kicked him in the face then quickly spun and sweep-kicked his feet out from under him. And in a flash, as Peter-Hook was falling, Peter slipped his sword back into its holster and waived his hand at Peter-Hook, snatching his sword out of his hand and tossing it far off.

"Ugh!" Peter-Hook grunted angrily and quickly kicked his legs over his head and flipped upright and punched Peter hard in the chest.

WHAM!

Peter pursed his lips and furrowed his brows as the impact made him stagger backwards. Peter-Hook was quickly upon him and threw another blow, but it was quickly blocked by Peter's forearm. Peter immediately threw several quick jabs to Peter-Hook's chest along with a knee under the chin, and as he extended that leg, he kicked Peter-Hook hard under the chin; the impact threw him back several feet.

Peter-Hook landed hard on his back and rolled backwards and quickly threw red bolts at Peter. Peter twisted and ducked under them and flew right into Peter-Hook, fists flying.

Peter hit him with a hard right-left-right, an upper-cut, and a harsh kick to the gut.

POW!

Peter-Hook doubled over from the blow and simultaneously shot a power ball at Peter and it hit him in the chest. The ball exploded upon impact, and bolts dispersed and consumed Peter's body as he back flipped and landed hard in a half-crouched position; boots sliding along the deck.

Peter sneered and made the bolts relent, while Peter-Hook lashed his hand out towards his sword and it quickly flew into his hand. Then he ran and leapt into the air and bought his blade down upon Peter, Peter already drew his blade to block the heavy blow.

CLING!

The blades clashed and Peter's boots slid against the deck from the severity of the blow. Peter pushed Peter-Hook off of him making him stagger backwards, then he teleported away.

Peter twirled his sword and his eyes rapidly scanned the area.

Peter-Hook appeared in the rigging and shot three energy blasts towards Peter as fast as he could, but Peter twirled his sword and hit all three of them, _cling-cling-cling_.

Then Peter shot up to the rigging and bought his sword down on Peter-Hook, but hit nothing but wood because Peter-Hook had teleported away.

"Ha!" Peter-Hook yelled as he appeared behind Peter and bought his sword down upon him, but Peter swung his arm up and behind him, effectively protecting his back.

CLING!

Peter quickly swung his arm back in front of his body, then in an arc as he spun around to hit him and met nothing but air, for Peter-Hook had teleported again.

"Ahhh!" Peter yelled angrily and Peter-Hook appeared in the air laughing haughtily.

Peter glared then shot up and swung his arm in an underhand motion and met him in the air as their blades clashed.

They fought in the air violently and Peter was the first to draw blood. He slashed at Peter-Hooks middle, "Ha!" Peter taunted with a menacing face as his blade inflicted mortal damage, but Peter-Hook quickly closed up the wound as he continued to protect himself from Peter's blood thirsty blade.

Peter came down upon Peter-Hooks blade but it was blocked, and Peter pressed down upon it……They were very close now.

Peter-Hook decided to try to work on Peter's mind with his words. "I see you have some power boy…but remember, _I_ am the one with the essence. I can easily beat you, for I am twice as strong as you! I'm merely just toying with you!" Peter-Hook spat in Hook's voice and both boys sneered in each others faces.

"I'm taking it back!" Peter growled through grit teeth then pushed forward with his blade and Peter-Hook flew back a few feet.

Meanwhile….

The black waters approached the ship and surrounded it. Nibs had his eyes pasted on the two Pan's as did everyone else, but then he felt a queasy feeling in his stomach as the ship rocked eerily.

Nibs wondered what it was, for the air was very still in Neverland; because the Island itself held its breath for its prince.

The wood on the Jolly Roger began to groan as the ship began to rock more and more.

"What is that?" Slightly blurted as his grey eyes cut away from the two fighting Pan's, and quickly landed on the ships sails, which did not move. "There's no wind, so why's the ship moving?" He rasped to Tigerlily.

"I don't know, that's strange." She responded as she kept her eyes on the fight.

Everyone who was aboard had the same thought, but they couldn't tear their attention away from the fighting boys.

Barbecue's black ship was now upon the Jolly Roger, but it was hidden in a dense black fog.

"Give me the horn." Barbecue commanded his ship mate with a flat voice, and the scraggily man passed him the horn.

Barbecue turned to his second-in-command and handed him the horn. "It is now time we summon the Cracken. There is great power on that ship, and I want it." Barbecue said.

"Aye Captain." The pirate complied then blew the horn….

Nibs ears perked up to the sound and he began to look around as did everyone else, save for the fighting boys.

"Where is that sound coming from?" Wendy whispered to Nibs.

"I don't know." Nibs said then returned his gaze to the boys.

Peter's boots slammed down into the deck as he wildy swung his sword at the place where Peter-Hook once was. Peter quickly spun around just in time to see Peter-Hook reappear with is blade descending upon him.

Peter leaned to the side and kicked his leg up high and blocked Peter-Hook's blade with his foot.

Thud.

Then quickly shot a red bolt at Peter-Hook so fiercely, that it slammed his body into the mast and dented it.

WHAM!

Peter, without hesitation, ran up to him and stabbed him in the chest with his sword. Peter-Hook screamed and lashed his arm out; quickly shooting a large power ball; hitting Peter center mass. The impact quickly blew him through the wall of Hook's charred cabin.

WHAM!!!

Peter-Hook snatched the sword out of his chest and closed up the wound in a blink, then crouched down as he reached across his body and formed an energy ball between his hands. He held this position as he waited for Peter to appear out of the hole in the wall.

Peter had landed on his back in the charred cabin; he quickly flipped to his feet and saw Peter-Hook waiting for him though the opening.

Peter's eyes went into slits as he looked at Peter-Hook through straight brows, and his fist burned bright white. He noticed that Peter-Hook couldn't see him, so he quickly raised his arm above his head, cranked it back, and then slammed it as hard as he could into the floor of the cabin.

**WHAM!!** And a large white arc appeared and shot towards Peter-Hook with great speed; the impact threw him through the mast.

**WHAM!!!!!!**

"**AHHHHH!!!!"** Peter-Hook screamed from the pain, for it happened so quick, he never saw it coming. He landed on his back and his sword flew out of his hand from the impact.

Everyone scattered as the mast came falling down and it landed on top of Hook's cabin, crushing the roof.

The black water under the ship bubbled as the Cracken, which appeared out of the wormhole that hovered in the middle of the ocean, had finally arrived and was under the ship.

Peter ran out of the cabin towards Peter-Hook, and simultaneously, an enormous tentacle came swinging towards him. Peter effortlessly jumped over it, slammed back onto the deck, and kept on running.

Everyone screamed as their eyes bugged out of their sockets. Nibs's hazels snapped upwards and fell on another large tentacle that quickly descended upon him and the teens.

Before it hit, Nibs quickly swung his arm in an arc motion overhead and two large curved interchanging blades shot out of his wake and severed the tentacle in half; then a large roar was heard…..

"**RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"**

Wendy's mouth dropped and she wanted to scream, but the sound was ripped out of her throat, then the boat began to rock fiercely and everyone stumbled into each other.

Everyone took up arms and more tentacles shot out of the ocean.

"Seize the boy's, kill the rest, and sink the ship." Barbecue calmly ordered with his dead voice and the Cracken heard him.

While this was going on….

Peter had ran up to Peter-Hook, who had flipped upright, and Peter threw lightening fast punches but Peter-Hook matched his speed and smacked them out of the air. Peter-Hook tried to kick Peter in the stomach but he spun out of the way and backhanded him in the back of his head. CRACK.

Before Peter could move his fist, Peter-Hook quickly twisted and grabbed Peter's wrist then, violently twisted Peter's arm behind his back and Peter elbowed him in the face with his free hand. CRACK! Forcing him to let go.

Peter-Hook grew angry and his patience was wearing thin, his flaming reds fell on one of the many barrels on deck. He quickly lashed his hand out towards it, and it levitated, then he threw it at Peter. But Peter leapt into the air and kicked it as hard as he could and sent it flying towards Peter-Hook, where he slammed his fist into it and it exploded.

While the pieces were still in the air, Peter ran through them towards him, but Peter-Hook was ready and had already delivered a roundhouse at Peter's face, but Peter caught his leg and held on to it as he kicked him hard in the inner thigh of his other leg and pushed him away.

"Ahh! Cursed brat!" Peter-Hook spat in Hooks voice as he landed on his arse. Peter quickly stretched his hand towards him and took control of his body from where he stood, snatched him up from the deck, and threw him into the side of the ship.

WHAM!!

While this went on…..

A tentacle wrapped itself around the pole that stretched out over the crows nest and it began to pull, and the ship rocked backwards and side to side and water splashed upon it.

Nibs twirled his sword. "Slightly!" He cried and Slightly snapped his head towards him. Nibs nodded and they both shot up towards the tentacle, simultaneously twirled their swords and held them off to the side with both hands.

"NOW!" Nibs shouted, and as the tentacle came at them and they flew at it, they raised their swords over their heads and back flipped halfway. As they were still upside down, they sliced clean through the thick tentacle as it came at them; severing it in three, then the boys finished the flip and landed in the mast.

A tentacle shot towards Tigerlily and Wendy, she twirled her sword and viciously swung it across her body and severed the tentacle. The beast roared and retreated under the water.

"Oh." Wendy gasped wide eyed as her baby blues quickly surveyed the area.

Nibs and Slightly landed next to Wendy and Nibs immediately turned his attention back to Peter…

Peter-Hook picked up a steel pole and ran at Peter with it. Peter quickly snatched his sai's out of his boots and crossed them overhead just in time to block the pole. CLING.

Without hesitation Peter-Hook swung at Peter's middle but Peter back flipped over the pole, and landed just in time to smack Peter-Hook's pole out of his face with his sai.

Peter-Hook viciously swung at Peter with the pole and Peter leapt in the air, ducked and dodged the thing, and blocked it with his blades as he kicked out quickly in effort to land a blow in-between.

Peter-Hook jabbed at Peter with the pole but Peter kept back flipping, and as he did so, he saw another pole laying against the wall. He flipped towards it and while upside down, he swung his hand in an arc motion and the thing flew to him and he caught it and hit Peter-Hook in the ankles with it, knocking him down.

"Ahhh!" Peter-Hook screamed and began to barrel out profanities. Both boys circled each other and twirled the poles across their bodies, off to the side, and overhead. Then an enraged Peter-Hook ran at Peter, leapt in the air and bought his pole down on Peter but Peter turned to the side as he spun his and raised his arm overhead effectively blocking the blow. But the impact made him bend his elbow so his pole rested on his shoulder and he came down on one knee while Peter-Hook pressed his pole down on his.

Peter-Hook quickly lifted his pole so he could slam it down on Peter but Peter, with the other hand, smacked down the front of his pole and jerked his body forward, making the back of his pole swing up in a see-saw affect, and knock Peter-Hook on the side of his face.

As Peter-Hook staggered off to the side, Peter quickly twirled his pole and swung his arm in a clothesline motion out to the side, and knocked Peter-Hook back with the pole.

Peter-Hook staggered back the way he came from, and then quickly swung his pole at Peter as he twisted his way, but Peter was already standing.

Peter twirled his pole and dropped it on his shoulder, rotated his head to the side and the pole spun around Peter's neck and hit Peter-Hook in the face. CRACK!

Peter-Hook's face snapped to the side from the blow. He quickly snapped it back and shot an energy blast at Peter while simultaneously throwing his pole.

SWOOOSH

Peter leapt in the air and folded his arms close to his body as he spun in-between both assaults, and they zipped past him.

Peter landed and Peter-Hook was there to kick his pole right out of his hand and snatch Peter up by the throat and toss him several feet.

Peter landed like a cat then quickly rolled aside as a tentacle attempted to flatten him. BOOM!!!

Peter-Hook took this chance and advanced upon Peter and tried to kick him in the face while he was on all fours, but Peter blocked. However, Peter-Hook was so strong, that the blow still sent Peter's body slamming into the side of the ship.

WHAM!

Peter grunted and quickly sat upright just in time to lean to the side and dodge a heavy fist. WHAM!!!

Peter-Hook punched a hole into the side of the ship and immediately slammed his other fist at Peter to stop him from getting away, and Peter quickly dodged that one by leaning back to the other side. WHAM.

Peter quickly kicked Peter-Hook in the gut with both feet, then flipped upright. Peter-Hook already had his fist cranked back, so as soon as Peter got to his feet, Peter-Hook slammed his fist in Peter's stomach with all of his might.

**WHAM!**

The blow knocked the wind out of Peter and made his body abruptly snap forward in a doubled over position. He staggered backwards and into the side of the ship.

"Ha…I told you I was stronger." Peter-Hook said in Hook's voice as he looked down at Peter.

Peter gasped and coughed as he tried to move but his body refused. _"What the hell."_ Peter said within himself, for he'd never been hit that hard, and his body took a moment to snap back.

Peter furrowed his brows as he fought to catch his breath, and won. He then stood upright with his hand against his stomach and a pain filled face. Peter sneered and opened his mouth to retort, but coughed up blood instead.

"Hmph." Peter-Hook puffed. "A few more of those and you'll be laid out…..again….aren't you getting tired of that?"

Peter collected himself and arrogantly raised his brows. "It'll take more than that Codfish." Peter croaked.

Peter-Hook sneered and immediately shot a large power ball at Peter but Peter quickly countered it with one of his own and they both collided. Peter pushed a little harder, and it overpowered Peter-Hooks, causing both balls to shoot into him.

The impact threw Peter-Hook back several feet, where he landed hard on the deck and rolled a few times.

"Its back!" John shouted and the ship tilted to the side and Peter almost fell overboard.

"The cursed beast!" A pimply face pirate roared and they began to shoot their guns at the tentacles as they staggered to maintain their footing. The Indians did the same as they shot their arrows at the wild tentacles to keep them at bay.

Nibs kept his eye on the battle between the twins while he kept a hold on Wendy's hand. The ship continued to rock and she ran into his back.

"Stay by me, but keep an eye out for those things while I watch Peter." Nibs said as he kept a vigilant watch on the boys and Wendy squeezed his hand. "Ok." She said.

Peter-Hook turned on his back just in time to see a tentacle descending upon him; threatening to flatten him. He quickly shot several energy blasts at it, and blew the tentacle backwards. He quickly flipped out of the way and ran into Peter's fist,

**CRACK!!**

Peter-Hooks head snapped to the side as did his body; he quickly used the momentum and round-housed Peter in the face with all of his might, and Peter's body snapped to the side and Peter quickly backhanded him.

**WHAM!**

Peter-Hook's body twisted from the blow and he snapped back and threw bolts at Peter and electrocuted him.

"Ahh!" Peter screamed as he was thrown back and his legs went over his head.

Nibs and Wendy repeatedly bumped into each other as the ship continued to rock and sway, as barrels and the like rolled around the deck. But they both kept their eyes plastered on the two Pan's.

The tentacles slammed into the ship repeatedly and barreled through the sides of the ship, causing the ship to rock violently from side to side and take on water.

Everyone staggered to maintain their footing as they dodged and sliced at the tentacles when they came their way, but they kept regenerating.

Peter twisted and ran a few feet away as he made the bolts relent but he didn't see Peter-Hook, who had teleported in front of him, standing there. Peter-Hook quickly uppercut Peter with all he had. **WHAM!!! "AHHH!"**

Peter-Hook him Peter so hard that the force sent Peter tearing through the air, where he landed high up in the rigging, face down on a wooden beam. His arms and legs dangled over the sides, as his unconscious face lay against the wood.

Peter-Hook smiled as he looked to Nibs and Nibs glared at him then looked up at Peter.

"Why isn't he moving?" Wendy blurted as she panicked then a tentacle came at Peter-Hook, which he ducked and it came barreling at Wendy and Nibs.

Nibs flicked his wrist and a small energy ball appeared in his hand sparking wildly. He threw it like a baseball and it hit the tentacle and knocked it in the other direction and the beast roared.

Peter-Hook smiled at Nibs and created a barrier around him as burning hazel met fiery red.

Nibs pretty lips parted then he snapped his head upwards at Peter. "Get up Peter." Nibs whispered.

Peter-Hook stood and began to collect his strength as he formed a red power ball between his hands; it rotated and quickly grew larger as his eyes burned bright red. He positioned his body in a lunge position and aimed upwards towards Peter's sleeping form.

"Do something Nibs!" Wendy yelled in his face but Nibs didn't move.

"No….this is Peter's fight." Nibs answered as a tentacle quickly wrapped around the end of the beam that Peter laid on.

"Oh my gosh, that thing is huge, you have to stop him-stop him or I will!" Wendy yelled with her heart in her throat, and then took a step towards Hook but Nibs snatched her up by the elbow.

"NO! Stand down girl!" Nibs rasped as he kept his eyes on Peter and saw through peripheral vision that Peter-Hooks power ball had grown exponentially.

"_Get up."_ Nibs demanded to Peter in his mind and Peter heard him and groaned as he came to.

"Rahhh!" Peter-Hook strained as he shot his enormous flaming energy ball up towards Peter…..

Peter opened his bright green eyes and looked straight down and saw nothing but red quickly approach him. Peter gasped and pushed himself up on all fours, but the tentacle quickly wrapped around his ankle, trapping him.

"What the-" Peter snapped then quickly threw his arm behind him and a blade shot out of his palm and sliced the tentacle. He quickly flipped backwards and the energy ball tore the beam off the rigging, and the impact made the ship rock backwards and almost capsize.

CRASH!!

The ship slammed down onto the black waters and everyone fell into each other and landed in a heap.

Peter landed on the edge of the crow's nest and Peter-Hook shot up to meet him.

Everyone quickly gathered their wits and regained their footing and Wendy smiled. "Yes!" She cheered then was pushed out the way by Tigerlily, and a tentacle slammed down where she once was.

CRASH!

"Watch yourself." Tigerlily said as she twirled her blades.

Nibs opened his hands and his sai's flew out of his boots and into his hands. "Wendy, Tigerlily, Slightly, come with me, were taking this thing down." Nibs quickly ordered without looking at them, and then shot up into the air towards the tentacles with his blades out to his sides.

Without hesitation, Tigerlily and Slightly shot up after him but Wendy hesitated. She was bewildered, but had no time to refute Nibs command. She knew Nibs wanted her near so he could keep an eye on her, so she fearfully shot up after them, and they followed Nibs lead.

Nibs flew right at a tentacle and swept his arm out front of him and sliced it with his sword. A roar was heard as Nibs back flipped and landed on the same tentacle and quickly stabbed it with his sword.

Wendy and Tigerlily leaped onto two other tentacles and began hacking as they desperately tried to stay on top of it as it swung around wildly.

The ship began to be tossed to and fro and the inhabitants staggered all over the place along with barrels and such as they fought to maintain their footing and defend themselves against the tentacles.

Slightly landed on a tentacle, stabbed it with his sword and ran up it as he dragged the blade along the tentacle. Slighty sought after the head of the creature so he could inflict more damage.

The beast roared and whipped its tentacles around wildly and its massive head broke the surface.

Slighty sneered and pulled his sword out of the tentacle and shot towards the beast's eye, but was intercepted by another tentacle.

WHAM!

"Ahhh!" Slightly cried as he was smacked out of the air like a fly and he almost hit the black water, but John caught him by the wrist in a nick of time.

"Thanks!" Slighty breathed and John smiled as he flew him to safety.

While that went on…

Peter-Hook met Peter at the crows nest and viciously swung at Peter-trying to take off his head, but Peter leaned to the side then leapt backwards onto a beam. Peter-Hook teleported in front of him and snatched him up by the throat.

"Ack."

"Give it up boy! Give me the crystal!" Peter-Hook rasped eccentrically as Peter struggled to get free. Peter-Hook shot bolts into Peter's neck and they quickly consumed his entire body causing Peter to writhe as he wildly kicked his legs out at Peter-Hook.

Peter-Hook effortlessly tossed Peter into the air and Peter fell then flipped forward, landed on a tentacle, then flipped off of it and landed on the deck.

Peter-Hook flew down after him and landed on the deck and ran towards Peter, and at the same time, a tentacle almost intercepted him, but he leaned back as the enormous thing swung over his body.

SWOOSH

Peter pursed his lips and balled up his fists and ran at Peter-Hook, who was upright now, and came down on him with his fist but it was blocked.

Peter quickly entangled his arm with Peter-Hooks and painfully twisted his arm back as he delivered a hard kick to Peter-Hooks side.

POW.

Peter quickly leapt into the air with his leg out and landed in Peter-Hooks face.

CRACK!!

Then Peter landed and immediately back flipped and kicked Peter-Hook twice in the face.

CRACK-CRACK

Immediately Peter spun and kicked his feet out from under him, then saw a tentacle flying at him through the corner of his eye. Peter quickly reached back for his sword but grabbed air, for he had forgotten that that he'd lost it. He was out of time, so he quickly blocked the enormous thing with his forearm.

WHAM! "Uh!" Peter grunted.

The heavy tentacle came down upon Peter's arm and the weight made him come down sideways on one knee as painful shockwaves tore through him. Then Peter-Hook quickly sat up and stabbed Peter in the chest with his sai.

"Ahh!" Peter screamed and fell on his side as the tentacle rose up off him and prepared for another blow.

Peter-Hook rolled on top of Peter and pushed the blade in deeper. Peter encircled his wrist and barred his teeth as his blood flowed freely from his chest.

Peter-Hook leaned down into Peter's face. "What made you think you could win?" He asked simply. "You're tiring, I can feel it, but I'm still full of power." He taunted as he pressed his weight down on the blade and Peter gasped and strained in effort to pull the blade out of him.

"Give it up….I make a better Pan than you." Peter-Hook whispered and his words struck a nerve. Peter quickly grabbed his face and ripped his energy from him.

"Ahhh!" Peter-Hook screamed, and Peter saw a tentacle sweeping towards them.

He quickly shot red bolts into Peter-Hook's chest and it blew him upwards, right into the path of the tentacle, where he got smacked across the ship, and through the cabin door.

**WHAM!!!!**

Peter pulled the blade out of his chest and laid there for a moment panting. Peter was indeed growing weaker, for Hook was too strong; but Peter wasn't about to give up.

Barbecue looked on through his binoculars. "Sail closer to the ship and board it immediately!" He barked and the navigator complied and they came right beside the Jolly Roger.

"It's that ship!" Starkey cried between gunshots. "Captain! It's Barbecue!"

"He brings a curse!" Mr. Mullins cried as he continuously fired his weapon at the beast.

"It be a black day for us all!" Smee cried as the pirates huddled together back to back so some could face the ship and others could watch out for the Cracken.

"RELOAD!" Mullins yelled.

"MAN THE CANNON!" Smee cried.

"I'm getting sea sick with all this rockin." Noodler complained, for the ship had never stopped rocking.

Peter and Hook indeed noticed the Cracken, but were too bent on destroying each other to worry about the thing.

The raggedly men quickly boarded the Jolly Roger.

Wendy snatched her bow off her back and began to quickly shoot arrows at the beast's head from her sniper position behind a sail.

The beast's tentacle violently swung towards her and she dropped down just in time to dodge it, and it took off that part of the rigging where she once was, causing wood to fall down on the deck.

"Only attack the boys…..I want those two boys, don't disappoint me." Barbecue spoke to his pet and it roared in acknowledgement.

The beast ceased its destruction on the ship, which was now sitting lower than normal due to the large holes filing up with water, and turned its full attention to Peter and his evil twin.

Wendy was hacking away at another tentacle when it violently snatched away and tossed her into the air.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she became disoriented from the whiplash and fell through the air.

Nibs had flipped off a tentacle as it ripped itself out of his grasp. He quickly cut through the air, opened his arms and caught Wendy as her back slammed into his body, then his back slammed into one of the masts, breaking her fall.

"Ah…Gotcha!" Nibs croaked in a high pitch and Wendy turned her head to look behind her and she panted as she smiled. Then Nibs turned her towards him and held her bridal style as he pushed himself out of the indentation and landed on deck with her.

"Thank you." Wendy breathed, and then they both turned their attention to the status of Peter.

As Peter had laid there on his back recuperating he saw a tentacle descend upon him with great speed. Peter quickly rolled out of the way and the thing slammed right through the deck, creating a large opening, and the ship rocked violently.

The raggedy men quickly attacked everyone on the ship, and a vicious brawl quickly erupted.

Nibs and Wendy was looking at Peter and never took notice of the two beastly men that ran towards them.

Nibs heard heavy boot steps and cut his eyes to the side and reacted just in the nick of time…

Nibs quickly twirled his sai so the blade pressed against his forearm as he raised his arm and blocked a sword.

CLING!

"Ahh!" Wendy screamed and ran backwards as she tried to create some space between herself and the other pirate than charged past Nibs.

After blocking, Nibs quickly shot a bolt at the man that approached Wendy, and knocked him off his path. This distraction caused Nibs to get hemmed up by the throat by the same pirate that tried to cut him down.

The man effortlessly lifted Nibs into the air, (mind you, Nibs weighs about 250 but looks to be 160) and Nibs eyes grew wide as he encircled the pirate's wrist; for he was shocked at how strong the man was.

The man choke slammed Nibs into the deck, and the impact was so great, the wood broke under Nibs body.

CRASH!

While the man still had a grip on Nibs throat, Slightly ran over with his clever apparatus and swung his baton at the man. The swinging blades quickly severed the man's head and it rolled as his body fell on top of Nibs……but there was no blood.

"Ahhh!" Nibs screamed in disgust as he tossed the man's body aside and stood from the indentation in the deck.

"Thanks." Nibs smiled.

"No problem." Slightly said.

"Get everyone out and back to the caves." Nibs said and Slightly nodded then ran off.

Slightly whistled and hollered. "Lost Boys and Girls, grab an Indian and retreat!" He cried as he followed his own advice and everyone complied, then the pirates started to uproar……

"NO!! YOU CAN'T BE LEAVIN US!"

"PLEASE!!"

"MERCY!!"

Hook's cabin door burst open and hit the wall. "**BELAY YA YELLOW BELLIED PULING, GROW A BACKBONE AND DEFEND ME SHIP OR I'LL HAVE THE LOT OF YA!" **Hook cried as he stood in the doorway clad in his own body.

Wendy was caught up in her own battle with a female pirate who was exceedingly strong and Wendy began to tire, for her body wasn't conditioned for fighting.

Nibs quickly located Wendy and assisted her by throwing his sai into the woman's neck.

SPLAT!

The woman fell down dead and Wendy snatched the sai out of her neck and pondered why there was no blood.

While this happened….

Hook turned and saw Peter get to his feet and he quickly rammed him like a football player. **POW! **The impact knocked the wind out of Peter and he saw a flash before his eyes. Both man and boy his the deck then Hook straddled Peter.

Peter gasped for air that was hard to get because Hook sat on top of him with his unnatural weight. Without hesitation Hook held Peter down by the throat and slammed his hook in Peter's side.

Peter yelped and quickly slid his arm in-between Hook's wrist and his body, effectively preventing Hook from dragging his painful apparatus across Peter's belly.

Peter barred his teeth as he pushed against Hook's wrist, for Hook was determined to cut clear across his middle.

"The crystal, I'm done toying with you boyee." Hook spat then ripped his bloody hook out of Peter, and Peter quickly released Hooks wrist on the arm that choked him, and punched him in the face.

CRACK

Hook's head snapped back then quickly snapped forward and he released Peter's neck as he morphed back into him.

Bolts sparked from Peter-Hook's fingertips and he tried to grip Peter's face, but Peter smacked his hand away then tossed him over his head.

Both boys got to their feet but Peter-Hook was already upon Peter. His fist connected directly with Peter's face…**WHAM!!! **The impact made Peter black out for a second as his body twisted and he staggered backwards.

"What's the matter Pan, cant take a hit?" Peter-Hook taunted in Peter's voice as he slammed his fist into the other side of Peter's face. **WHAM!!! **And Peter saw stars against a black canvas as his ears rang and he fell flat on his back, dazed.

Peter-Hook snatched a blade off his upper arm and cranked his arm back and slashed Peter across the face with it.

Slice!

And Peter's face snapped to the side as his cheek was cut open, and then in a blink, Peter-Hook was knocked aside by a tentacle. He was slammed into the side of the ship and then he fell overboard.

Peter's wounds on his side and his face closed up like someone zipped it shut. He quickly shook off the tendrils of oblivion got to his feet. He then ran to the side of the ship and peered over.

Peter-Hook had stabbed a blade into the side of the ship and was hanging by it as the black waters reached up to his heels.

Peter pursed his lips and reached out towards Peter-Hook, then quickly flung his arm overhead and Peter-Hooks body was ripped out of the air and thrown back on board.

Peter-Hook landed in a heap and scrambled to his feet, and while he did so, Peter had stretched his hand towards the hole in the wall and directed it to the broken harpsichord. The thing levitated and Peter lashed his hand across his body and the harpsichord tore through the wall and smashed into Peter-Hook.

CRASH!

"Ahhh!" Peter-Hook cried as the harpsichord broke on his body and the impact sent him rolling off to the side. Peter-Hook quickly reached out for a large beam while rolling, stopped himself then swung his arm towards Peter and the beam shot at him. Peter leapt into the air and flipped on to the mast that had fallen on top of Hook's cabin.

Peter-Hook screamed and shot up towards Peter and came down on him with his sai's, Peter crossed his arms in front of him to block, for he had no time, and the sai's hacked into his arms, then Peter-Hook kicked him in the chest.

Peter fell on his back and quickly rolled backwards as his wounds closed up. He snapped his arm out to the side and a barrel came flying at Peter-Hook as he ran down the mast at Peter.

"Aa!" Peter-Hook yelled as he halted, then bend backwards to dodge the thing. Then a tentacle slammed into the mast, missing him by a hair and the mast split.

Peter ran at Peter-Hook, jumped on top of the tentacle and propelled himself off of it as he viciously came down upon Peter-Hook, who blocked his blow with his own blades and they began to fight viciously as the Jolly Roger was being ripped apart.

Peter twisted and reached for the entire mast that laid behind him and he swept his arm across his body and the mast went with hit and smashed into Peter-Hook.

The impact threw him and the mast into the cabin, and Nibs pushed Wendy back as he blasted the mast with his other hand and the force threw the thing overboard.

"I will get him myself." Barbecue said. "Call off our men."

"Aye sir." His shipmate complied and summoned the raggedy crew and they retreated.

"There leaving." Wendy shouted to Nibs and they both turned their attention to Peter. _"Hurry Peter." _Nibs said to Peter in his mind.

"_I think he's just about finished."_ Peter replied in his mind and leapt off of the other half of the fallen mast and landed on deck. He then outstretched his hand towards the cabin and his sword flew out of it and into his hand.

"Something else must be coming, watch my back." Nibs said to Wendy. "The best we can do is keep this thing from interrupting, we don't have time to kill it." Nibs said and Wendy complied and turned around just in time to see Barbecue jump on to the ship.

"Continue the assault, arm your cannons, and blast this ship." He commanded into thin air and his crew complied.

"Oh Nibs…..the most hideous thing just boarded the ship….." Wendy cowered.

Nibs only twisted a bit so he could look over his shoulder and he did a double take.

Barbecue was massive; he was tall, wide, and looked like death. He was dressed in all black with a black cloak over him, and his face could barely be seen, for his hat hung low and his mouth was covered with his long beard and mustache. His hair was black, long, and matted with some beads and braids mixed in and he stomped right towards them. The crew shot their guns at him but the bullets just bounced off him as he ignored Hook's men.

"Crap." Nibs spat as he pushed Wendy behind him and he quickly put his hands together and formed a energy ball then shot it fast and hard as he stood in a lunge position.

SWOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

The large blast shot at Barbecue and he stuck his hands out, and the blast ricocheted off of him and slammed into Nibs and Wendy.

"Ahhhh!" They both screamed as they were thrown several feet and slammed against the cabin wall.

WHAM!!

Peter took a step forward and quickly dodged a tentacle by flipping backwards, but landed on another. Peter jabbed it with his sword and the beast roared and lashed about wildly, flinging Peter's body off of it.

Peter landed on the deck feet first, and ran towards the hole in the wall, where he last saw Peter-Hook.

Meanwhile Barbecue watched from his hiding place high up in what was left of the rigging, for he wanted to see which one of these twins was the imposter………so he could suck the life out of the real one.

Peter-Hook was livid now, for he thought Pan would certainly be finished by now. He got to his feet and charged towards the hole in the cabin and flipped through it and shot fire at Peter, but Peter saw him.

Peter quickly zipped under the fire so fast that he was able to reach Peter-Hook while he was still shooting the flames and hit him with a harsh uppercut as he stood upright.

WHAM!

Peter immediately punched him in the face with his other fist, kept with the momentum and round housed him against the wall.

WHAM!

"Errahhh!" Peter-Hook screamed in fury as his head bounced off the wall and he shot red bolts at Peter with both hands, but Peter anticipated this and quickly leapt straight up into the air and kicked him right in the forehead.

POW!

Peter-Hook angrily swung at Peter but Peter back flipped out of reach then charged him. Peter-Hook swung but Peter leaned to the side and quickly did a five hit combo: He elbowed Peter-Hook square in the face then extended that arm and hit him in the face with his fist, then came down on him with his other fist and his bodyweight and immediately backhanded him, then round housed him causing him to see stars.

The impact sent Peter-Hook flying back several feet where his body collided with the deck. "Errr, I see where this is going, time to stop you in your tracks." Peter-Hook rasped under his breath as he laid on his back. His eyes quickly took in the burning parts of his ship and he grew angry. He then quickly flipped upright and shot a power ball at Peter, who dodged it and ran up on Hook.

Peter swung his fist at Peter-Hook's face but he caught it and twisted Peter's arm it its socket as he kicked Peter in the face.

CRACK.

Peter's head snapped back from the blow. Peter-Hook kept a hold of his wrist and began to repeatedly uppercut Peter in the gut with his free hand and Peter spit out thick blood. He then grabbed Peter and body slammed him into the deck.

WHAM!!

"Ahh!" Peter grunted as he lay there with his face twisted in pain and his teeth clenched. Peter-Hook bent down and grabbed Peter by the front of his shirt so he sat up a bit.

Peter-Hook leaned into Peter's face and watched the blood ooze from the corner of his mouth. "I told you you're no match for me, and soon, your pretty little Wendy will be mine.....for the plundering." Peter-Hook spat and Peter panted and glared as he recollected himself.

Peter quickly placed his hands on Peter-Hooks chest and snatched some power from him and used it to shoot an energy blast into his chest.

"Ahhhh!" CRASH!!! And Peter-Hook was sent flying into the cabin wall, creating yet another hole.

Peter fell backwards and wrapped his arms around himself and panted weakly as he tried to heal his broken ribs.

"Get up Peter!" Wendy screamed from her position on the ground, for she and Nibs finally came to. Wendy scrambled to her feet as did Nibs and he quickly encircled her wrist.

"No!" You'll only get hurt!" Nibs cried.

"No you get off of me, let me go, he's hurt, I can help." Wendy protested as she twisted and kicked at Nibs shins.

The Cracken had ceased its assault on the ship per Barbecue's command so Barbecue could watch the outcome.

Peter rolled on his belly then pushed himself upright and placed his hand on himself. He began to heal his broken ribs, but as he did so, he grew even weaker, so he stopped.

Peter exhaled and stretched his arms overhead then ran towards the opening in the wall.

Peter-Hook had sprung upright from the closet wreckage in the cabin and his eyes fell on the bucket of black tar goop. He smiled ear to ear as he ran up to the bucket and snatched it up and saw Peter rapidly approaching.

He quickly ran out of the hole in the wall and swung the bucket of goop at Peter.

Peter stopped in his tracks, but his feet slid against the wet surface of the deck.

The bucket was in the air as Peter back flipped to a handstand and kicked the bucket as it flew towards him. Peter continued the back flip and stood upright and swung low at Peter-Hook. Peter's fist landed in Peter-Hook's gut, making him double over.

Then Peter viciously kneed him in the face making him fall on his arse and spit blood, then Peter leapt back and cringed from his aching ribs.

The bucket had spilled and the goop was all over that part of the deck.

Peter-Hook had morphed into Hook as he flipped upright and a tentacle slammed in-between the two, making them leap backwards.

Hook teleported away and appeared right behind Peter and grabbed him by the straps of his holster from the back, lifted him up in the air, swung him overhead, and slammed him into the black substance with all of his might.

WHAM!!

"Ahh!" Peter grunted as his back slammed into the deck and the stuff splashed on Hooks clothing, but as long as he was clad in his own skin, it had no effect.

"Ahh!" Peter screamed from the impact for his endurance was running out, but Peter was smart. Hook stood and placed his boot on Peter's chest and Peter laid still and grunted as he pretended the substance ailed him.

"Captain Hook." Barbecue said under his breath from where he stood.

Hook smiled. "How you do like that Pan….you didn't know I had this trick up my sleeve." Hook spat then bend down and picked Peter up by the straps and tossed him aside.

Once clear of the substance Hook morphed back into Peter and walked up to him and straddled his still body.

Peter placed his hand on the pouch that contained the whip and he waited as he panted.

"Now." Peter-Hook rasped and as he cracked a smile, his fangs extended. "To rip that crystal out of you." He said as he curled his fingers in a claw-like manner, and his finger tips became razor sharp claws.

Peter's eyes averted to the claws and he quickly stuck his hand in the pouch and grabbed the handle of the whip, but alas, he was too slow….

SPLAT!

Peter's eyes grew wide. He gasped and choked as blood quickly filled his throat, for Peter-Hook sank his claws in Peter's belly in a blink.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Wendy cried and snatched away from Nibs but Nibs leapt on her back as he grabbed her from behind and they both fell.

"NO!" Let me go, why aren't you doing something get off of me!!!" Wendy cried hysterically.

"Wait." Nibs rasped in her ear and Wendy continued to fight and whine.

Peter-Hook turned his head and looked at Peter and his face became even more wicked than ever as he smiled. "Its mine." He said flatly, but in a flash Peter swung upwards with his arm that was behind Peter-Hook's arm, and pushed forward with this other arm that was in front, and violently snapped Peter-Hook's arm at the elbow.

SNAP!

"Ahhhhh!" Peter-Hook screamed and leapt off of Peter then fell on his back screaming and looking at his broken arm.

Peter laid on his back and didn't move for his energy was now gone, and there was no sun to recharge him.

Wendy snatched away form Nibs. "I'm going."

"_Let her go Nibs."_ Peter said in his mind and Nibs released Wendy.

She ran to Peter and dropped down beside him and immediately pressed her hands on his wound and his broken ribs. "I know what to do now." Wendy said then quickly shot her energy into him and Peter gasped as he drank in her strength.

Peter panted then exhaled. "That's enough, let go or I'll drain you completely." Peter breathed and Wendy released him and stood. Peter flipped upright and gave her a chaste kiss as he snatched the goop coated whip out of the pouch.

Peter pushed Wendy behind him and she ran back to Nibs. Peter stood and glared at Peter-Hook. "You can hit hard, but that's all you got…..its one thing to have my body, but it's another to know how to use it." Peter spat, swung his arm, and sent the whip flying….

CRACK!!!

"AHHHHH!" Peter-Hook cried as the whip cut across his face and broke his skin, allowing the substance to get in.

Black veins covered his face as he writhed and clenched his broken arm. He was too delirious to morph back into Hook.

Peter swung his arm again and cracked the whip into the spilled substance that was on the deck, to renew the coating. Peter-Hook staggered to his feet and his body began to distort as he quickly wiped his face with his hands.

Peter swung the whip overhead then sent it flying his way and….

CRACK!!

Cracked him on the other side of his face and he hollered out in pain and disorientation as he tried to run to his cabin.

Peter swung the whip again and it hit Peter-Hook in the neck and wrapped around it.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed as he desperately tried to pry the whip off of him but Peter yanked back as he twisted his body and snatched Peter-Hook away from the cabin, where his body was thrown onto the deck…..where the black substance was waiting for him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" Peter-Hook screamed and writhed as he kicked his legs out in an attempt to get up, but his boots kept slipping in the mess.

Peter looked on as Peter-Hook's body began to distort wildly and Peter dropped the whip and walked up to him.

Peter planted his feet on either side of Peter-Hook as he stood over him and felt his essence beckoning.

Peter stretched out his hand towards Peter-Hooks belly and a white light appeared in the palm of Peter's hand. Peter-Hook's body was immediately arrested and his back arched as he screamed hysterically.

Peter pursed his lips then bent over and clutched Peter-Hooks belly and green light collected itself from all over Peter-Hook's body and assembled in the center, then Peter abruptly snatched himself up and the green light exploded out of Peter-Hook and shot into Peter's belly.

Shards of white light quickly shot out of Peter and created a barrier around them.

"Destroy the ship." Barbecue ordered the Cracken and it resumed its destruction of the ship. The Pirates scattered and screamed as they shot their weapons at the beast and dodged its destruction.

Peter's essence shot out of Hook and went directly into Peter's crystal and the green light was like a shockwave, repeatedly exploding over Peter's body and he was entranced. Neverland rumbled as it recognized its prince and immediately connected with him.

Images of Neverland flashed before Peter's mind as she quickly told him of her heartache and it overwhelmed Peter.

Barbecue's eyes grew wide as he observed the action and he leapt down from his hiding place and landed right behind Peter.

Nibs ripped a dagger off of his upper arm and threw in the back of Barbecue's skull.

"Ahhhh! Blasted, destroy them both NOW!" Barbecue ordered and the Cracken roared and attacked Nibs and Wendy with its tentacles.

BOOM BOOM CRASH CRASH!!!

The thing came down upon them with a purpose, but Nibs grabbed Wendy by the hand and they dodged the assaults.

Peter gasped as he had just sucked up the last of his essence and Hook now lay before him, sneering. Peter's eyes moved around in their sockets as if he was seeing Neverland for the first time, then they exploded into a flaming emerald color.

"So you won, but have you? You've defeated yourself, now defeat me!" Hook yelled and Peter's barrier went down. Peter smiled and was ready for him.

Hook moved to sit up but his eyes fell on Barbecue who was standing behind Peter with his black tentacles outstretched. Hooks eyes bugged out and shock froze him in his place.

"What?" Peter asked cockily then turned his head to the side and was just about to get impaled but…..

"YA!!" Nibs screamed as he swung his arm and shot fire at Barbecue and it consumed him, then Nibs twisted and swung his arm across his body and Barbecue's body went with it and was tossed all the way to his own ship.

Nibs exhaled and turned to Peter, who smiled at him but…..

SWOOOSH.

Barbecue sent his tentacle flying over to Wendy, where it caught her and quickly wrapped around her waist. "Ahhhh!!" Wendy screamed in terror as she was abruptly snatched up and away into the darkness of his ship.

"Wendy." Peter breathed forgetting all about Hook. He moved to go after her but Hook slammed his hook into the back of Peter's thigh making him fall. "No you don't!" Hook spat.

Nibs immediately shot up into the thick black fog unable to see a thing, but he was lead by her screams.

"She meets her end!" Hook cried.

Peter turned and yelled in fury. "And you will meet yours!"

Then a tentacle immediately came down upon the two of them and slammed them through the deck.

WHAM!!!

Hook lost his grip on Peter, but he was lying on top of him, Peter quickly punched him off of him and the force threw Hook back on deck and Peter leapt out of the wreckage.

"SAVE US!!" Smee yelled hysterically and bum rushed Peter in his panic and they both fell to the side entangled in each other.

"SAVE ME!" Smee begged Peter as he grabbed on him.

"Get off of me!" Peter cried as he pried Smee's hands off but Smee kept latching on as if he were drowning.

The Cracken slammed one side of the ship and the entire thing leaned vertically and they all rolled to one side and slammed into the wall. Barrels and whatever was laying around on deck rolled around and hit them.

"Ahh!"

Some pirates hollered and screamed as they ran to the hatch that led down below, pulled it open then jumped down it.

The ship slammed upright again and everyone was thrown around, then the Cracken slammed its great tentacles into the back of the ship and made the ship snap backwards abruptly, tossing Peter and the pirates in the air and slamming them into the deck where they rolled backwards towards the open mouth of the beast.

"Ahh!" Peter grunted as he quickly slammed his sai into the deck which hung vertically and his legs slammed against the deck.

A Pirate came rolling down and grabbed on to Peter's holster on the way down and almost ripped Peter off the deck.

"Help me boy, don't let the thing eat me!"

Peter panted as his grip began to slip and he reached for his other sai and it flew out of his boot and into his hand, where he stabbed the deck with it so he could pull himself up.

Captain Hook came rolling down towards Pan and when he got close, he slammed his hook into the deck to stop his fall and looked at Peter. "I cannot fly, save me and I'll help you defeat Barbecue."

Peter smiled. "Ha! Save yourself codfish!" Peter snapped and Hook immediately leapt on to the back of the pirate that held on to Peter for dear life, and his weight caused Peter's blades to drag down the deck.

"Get off!" Peter yelled as he tried to secure his boots to the vertically hung deck, then suddenly he felt a weightless feeling in his stomach.

The Cracken had lifted the ship straight into the air……

Hook grabbed hold of Peter's strap, slit the pirate's throat, pulled him off of Peter, and allowed his dead body to fall.

"Now you will save me, because I am not letting go." Hook rasped as he wrapped his arm tight around Peter's neck, and the other across his chest where he secured his grip by the strap of Peter's holster. Peter sneered but didn't have time to retort…..

"AHHHHH!" Smee came tumbling down, for he lost his grip and he rolled by Peter with an outstretched hand. Peter reached out and caught the fat man by the hand and cried out from the abrupt jerk in his shoulder joint.

Smee panted as he held on to Peter's hand with both hands and Peter looked down and past him and into the mouth of the beast.

Hook reached up and grabbed the sai that Peter had released to help with the load. "Move boy, you're going to have to swallow your pride and save us all. Heh heh, I know it burns you so." Hook teased and tightened his grip around Peter's neck.

"Get on his back Smee!" Peter strained and Smee quickly complied and climbed on to his Captain's back, and the movement caused the blade to be dragged down further on the deck and Peter cursed under his breath because they were so heavy.

Suddenly, the ship was abruptly turned upside down in mid air and began to rapidly descend; the ship was about to do a belly flop……

"OH!" Peter gasped then his eyes quickly fell on the crowded hatch where men were literally jumping on each other to get in. "Were going down the hatch, don't leave my sai!" Peter snapped.

On three Codfish…three!" Peter yelled and they both ripped the blades out of the deck, Peter crawled/flew across the deck, with Hook and Smee holding on for dear life, towards the open hatch that led down below, but he didn't quite make it in time……..

BOOOOOOMMMM!!!

The Cracken had slammed the ship, upside down, into the water. The rush of water pushed Peter, Hook, Smee, and whomever else that was trying to get in the hatch inside.

Their bodies were tossed around like rag dolls and slammed against the walls, the stairs, and then was pushed down the hallway as barrels and things were tossed around with them…..And the Cracken dragged the ship to the bottom of the sea.

**That's it for now, Hope you all liked it. This story is not over, no not by a long shot with the way I write. I got some surprises yall! Now back to school work. Ugh…**


	23. Neverland is Her Name

**Chapter 23: Her name is Neverland.**

**I don't know what to title this chapter so oh well.. Please read and review, sorry its been a while, but I am busy with school. But I had to hit yall up, cuz I love ya, and I love writing!!!!!**

Suddenly, the ship was abruptly turned upside down in mid air and began to rapidly descend; the ship was about to do a belly flop……

"OH!" Peter gasped then his eyes quickly fell on the crowded hatch where men were literally jumping on each other to get in. "Were going down the hatch, don't leave my sai!" Peter snapped.

On three Codfish…three!" Peter yelled and they both ripped the blades out of the deck, Peter crawled/flew across the deck, with Hook and Smee holding on for dear life, towards the open hatch that led down below, but he didn't quite make it in time……..

BOOOOOOMMMM!!!

The Cracken had slammed the ship, upside down, into the water. The rush of water pushed Peter, Hook, Smee, and whomever else that was trying to get in the hatch inside.

Their bodies were tossed around like rag dolls and slammed against the walls, the stairs, and then was pushed down the hallway as barrels and things were tossed around with them…..And the Cracken dragged the ship to the bottom of the sea.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Wendy howled in pain as her body was slammed into the deck, still wrapped in Barbecue's tentacles.

Nibs heard Wendy's cried and barreled through the thick black fog as he flew towards her voice.

Wendy continued to cry out for then tentacles were coated in some kind of thick film and it burned her delicate skin.

"Quick, take her over there." Barbecue ordered as he released his hold on her and Wendy was quickly dragged away by four raggedy pirates and gagged.

Barbecue's ship immediately came into Nibs view as he flew out of the fog and drew his sword.

Barbecue took a few steps back as a crowd of his men quickly stood in front of him with their weapons at the ready.

Without hesitation Nibs twirled his sword and flew right into them, before his feet could even hit the deck, he had sliced of the heads and limbs of seven men.

As the men overcrowded Nibs, he kept swinging his sword with deadly precision, speed, and grace as he severed bodies in a flash, making his way to Barbecue.

Once all the men were dispatched and laid out Nibs kept moving forward towards Barbecue, who stood wide eyed.

Right before Nibs got to him, another pirate leapt in between the two and swung his sword in an effort to sever Nibs head.

Nibs…with his great speed, took the man down in three seconds….

Nibs quickly leaned back as the heavy blade almost grazed his face. While he bent backwards he extended his arm, then quickly leaned forward and swung the sword across his body in an upwards arc motion, and back down again, twirled it in an underhand grip as he turned to the side, lunged and swung the blade in an uppercut motion and held his position with his head downcast.

The pirate's body just stood there in shock, he then dropped to his knees and turned his head to the side to glance at his captain, but the front half of his face slid off and his body dropped.

"**Thump."**

Nibs twirled his sword as he stood upright and the ship was dead silent.

Barbecue looked at his shipmate's dead body and the half of his face that lay on the deck and he returned his gaze to Nibs.

"Your skill is magnificent…..what are you? What is your name boy?" Barbecue asked in shock as he looked at Nibs wide eyed.

Nibs kept his relaxed hazels on Barbecue as he sheathed his sword. "The girl, give her to me." Nibs demanded calmly as he disregarded Barbecue's accolade.

"Emmmmm!!!" Wendy cried through her gag and Nibs immediately cut his eyes her way.

Wendy was surrounded by pirates; one held her from behind and had a wicked sharp blade at her throat.

"Let her go, I'll only say it once." Nibs said flatly.

"Ha Ha Ha! I don't think you'll make it over here in time boy!" The pirate cackled.

Barbecue smiled and chuckled deeply. "Surrender, or watch her die, your choice." He offered simply and Nibs cut his eyes back to Barbecue and pursed his lips.

Barbecue immediately shot his tentacles at Nibs, and the next thing he knew, his hat was blown off as the wind blew through his hair and his long mustache. He found himself stumbling backwards, then the ship jerked violently and he looked around dumbfounded.

Barbecue turned and saw the four pirates that held Wendy laid out on the deck; some headless and some devoid of limbs.

Nibs had moved with such speed that no one saw what happened.

When Barbecue tried to catch him with his tentacles, Nibs reached for his sais,. they flew out of his boots and into his hands as he zipped off to the side towards Wendy.

He then quickly sliced through her captors as he ran a circle around them once, and in so doing…..

Nibs came behind the pirate that held Wendy and viciously crossed his arms in front of him and snipped of his head with his sai's, kicked his body off to the side, and caught Wendy as her body fell into his arms, then he shot up into the sky with her.

"What the devil?" He mumbled under his breath and looked upwards and saw a small blast in the sky as Nibs rocketed away.

"Ahhh! Let me go, it burns!" Wendy cried as she smacked Nibs repeatedly and figited in his arms as they flew over the ocean.

"What?" Nibs asked flustered and Wendy twisted out of his arms and fell into the freezing ocean below.

Nibs gasped and quickly shot down towards her and her head resurfaced as she rubbed herself vigorously. Seeing nothing was wrong with her, Nibs hovered over the ocean and watched her, then he began to feel a tingle across his stomach and on his forearms, for when he snatched her up and held her bridal style, the slimy film seeped into his clothing, and it now burned his skin.

Nibs looked down at his body and furrowed his brows and lifted up his shirt and saw a flaming red mark across his middle. He quickly wiped it with his hand and felt a filmy residue between his finger tips.

Nibs quickly fell into the ocean and rubbed himself vigorously as well as the both of them shivered from the frigid temperature.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ocean………

After all of the loose furniture and miscellaneous items had settled, everything was quiet. The pirates were trapped below deck in darkness, and the water quickly reached up to their waist's.

Various moans and groans were audible below deck as they came to.

Hook was laying on his back on top of a table as he blinked a few times and spit water out of his mouth. He groaned as he sat up and blinked his eyes one more time, his blue forget-me-nots burned bright, allowing him night vision.

"Pan? Smee?" Hook called but none responded. Hook felt something warm ooze out of his ear and down his neck and he knew he was bleeding.

The ship moaned and groaned as the pressure began to compress it, for they were now rock bottom.

Hook slid off of the desk and back into the sub-zero water and hissed. "Blasted…..PAN! SMEE! Look alive and answer me!" Hook bellowed. "Is anyone still sucking air?!"

"Aye Cap'n." Smee's voice came from afar and he treaded through the water that now reached his chest.

"Good, good. Any sign of Pan?" Hook asked.

"No Capn Sir-"

"Find him, he is the only one who can get us to the top." Hook ordered and Smee shivered from the freezing water. "Yes Sir."

The two men searched for Peter as the water slowly crept up their chests.

Smee's foot bumped into something soft and he halted. "I think I've found em." Smee said then took a breath and went under. He felt around and grabbed hold of Peter's straps and pulled him out of the water.

"Gasp!" Smee took in air as he resurfaced with his burden. Peter was unconscious as his head leaned back against Smee's shoulder.

Hook just stared at Peter's pale unconscious face and a gash on his forehead resumed bleeding.

"Sir, I think it be time you resuscitate the lad." Smee said as he held Peter.

Hook turned up his nose at him. "Not a chance, I'll not be pressing my lips against the lips of my enemy. I'd rather be hanged." Hook rasped. "You're sweet on him, this is your chance to plant that kiss…"Hook smiled as he quickly passed on the responsibility of reviving Peter to Smee.

"Oh Capn….will you help me then?" Smee asked with a smile as bright as the sun.

Hook sneered and huffed as he snatched Peter out of Smee's lustful arms and pressed him against the wall. Hook tilted Peter's head upwards a bit to open his airway, and held him by his throat and his hair.

Smee cleared his throat as he beamed and began to give Peter chest compressions. Then he cheerfully pressed his mouth against Peter's and blew air into his lungs, after giving him the last breath, he stuck his tounge into Peter's mouth.

Releasing him and getting no response, Smee happily tried again, overjoyed at the chance to mesh his lips against Peter's.

Hook shook his head from side to side and looked at Peter's unresponsive face.

"This is what you get….it will be a joy to rub this one in…."Hook said out loud and cackled when Smee gave Peter some more breaths.

Peter failed to respond once again and Smee shrugged his shoulders and started the compressions again.

"Come on Mr. Smee, we don't have all night." Hook pushed as he continued to hold Peter up by his neck and hair.

"I'm trying Sir, I'm sure I'm doing it right." Smee breathed the ceased the compressions and moved in.

Smee gave Peter a few more breaths then felt his chest rise and fall and Peter tried to take in air but wheezed instead. Smee smiled and gave him another breath and quickly shoved his tongue in Peter's mouth.

Hook smiled evily then released his hold on Peter. Peter coughed and spit water in Smee's mouth, Smee quickly recoiled and then was slugged by Peter's angry fist.

**WHAM!! **

"**WHAT THE F!!!" **Peter hollered as he furiously spit and wiped his mouth vigorously. His eyes quickly dilated and burned bright and he was now able to see in the dark.

Hook cackled and Smee quickly resurfaced the water rubbing his bruised cheek.

Peter treaded water, for it was well above his head now as he panted and glared at Smee.

Peter wiped his mouth and turned up his face. "I'll kill you next time I swear." Peter said through his teeth and Hook continued snickering.

"Oh I was only trying to revive ya." Smee smiled.

"It was more than that you nasty scum." Peter spat and rolled his eyes then swam away. Then he suddenly halted, stuck his' sai into the wall and stayed there.

Peter panted and his eyes went into slits as he felt like his skull was being compressed from the water pressure. "We must be rock bottom…..we'll be crushed soon." Peter breathed.

"If that wretched beast doesn't finish us off first." Smee added.

"I gather that, what are you going to do about it Pan?" Hook asked.

Peter turned his head towards Hook. "I'm getting out of here and swimming to the surface. It's a looonnnng way up and there an't no mermaids to help so…I hope you can hold your breath."

"Is that the best you can come up with boyee? I've no skill in breath holding marathons; you will come up with something better!" Hook demanded.

Peter furrowed his brows and his eyes went into slits. "What? I don't take orders from anyone, especially a cod-"

Peter's insult was interjected by a strange hissing sound and the water began to ripple. Smee looked around wide eyed and Hook just looked around.

"What was that?" Peter whispered and Hook looked past him. "It's the black water; it seems that It has followed us here, we need to-" Hook trailed off as Peter started swimming vigorously towards him and Hook got the message.

Peter swam like a fish and once he passed them he noticed a door a few feet down. Hook and Smee quickly swam after him then almost ran into Peter when he stopped.

"Help me open the door!" Peter yelled then dove under the water with Smee immediately in tow.

Both of them grasped the door handle and secured their feet as they pulled the door open.

Hook's heart was in his throat as he looked around and saw a black shadow sprout up out of the water as strands of it began to latch on to the walls.

Peter and Smee got the door open and they all quickly squeezed through in the nick of time, along with a rush of water. Peter and Smee quickly pulled the door shut and staggered backwards into the thigh deep water.

"Will that stop it?" Peter asked.

"No, it will just come under the door, but there's a hat-." Hook was cut off as the ship was quickly turned right side up and they all fell into each other along with every loose item that was floating around the room.

Things ran into their already abused bodies as they were slammed against the walls like rag dolls. The three of them quickly stood grunting and panting as they clung to their bodies in pain.

"I can't take much more of this." Smee whined.

"You're a werewolf, man up." Peter spat as he wrapped his arm around himself and licked his busted lip.

"The hatch, get up the hatch before that black water comes!" Hook bellowed then ran and pulled open the hatch that was on the ceiling. Peter quickly ran and flew up it, then Hook and Smee followed.

They were crowded in a small crawl space in-between the floors of the ship and Peter grew angry. "I thought this was a way out, what is this supposed to do?!"

"A temporary escape to give you time to come up with a better plan to get us to the surface!" Hook spat.

"If you can't swim, you vampire scum, or hold your breath, you filthy codfish, then that's your prob….." Peter trailed off as the wood around the ship groaned and suddenly snapped and the walls quickly moved in on them.

"AHHHHH! The thing is crushin us! Get us out, get us out, get us out!!!!!!" Smee cried and Peter quickly stretched his arms out to his sides and the walls quickly caved in. Hook did the same thing as he tried to keep himself from being crushed and Smee curled up into a ball and whimpered.

"Take a breath." Peter strained. He then grunted and grit his teeth as he clenched his eyes shut. Energy quickly accumulated from his center and then shot through his arms and out of his hands. A shockwave hit the walls and blew the ship apart.

Water gushed in and everyone was free to kick to the surface. Peter vigorously swam and kicked his legs as hard and as fast as he could. Hook and Smee kicked to the surface with all they had but it was a long way up.

The black water quickly trailed behind them and the Cracken saw the three trying to swim to the surface.

Peter saw the beast and the black water approach, but he had such a long way to go and he began to tire, but he pressed on.

They swam and swam, their laborious efforts only maintaining a mere foot; Peter, a mere two feet between them, the Cracken, and the black water that pursued.

Peter saw that there was no way to outrun the Cracken, for he was almost frozen from the frigid water. The tentacle barreled underneath him and he stopped in his place and pulled out his sword.

Peter severed the tentacle in the nick of time but was quickly surrounded by the black water.

Hook stopped in his place and his lungs were about to explode as was Smee's. Smee clung to his captain's arm and lost his breath as he exhaled and bubbles emerged out of his nose and mouth.

The black water quickly tried to close in on Peter but he sliped through a small opening and right into the path of a tentacle that smacked him out of the ocean.

**WHAM!**

Peter uncontrollably tore through the frigid air backwards and towards the ocean. The freezing wind shocked him as it tore through is wet body and stunned him to the point he never bothered to mind where he was falling.

Peter landed hard and fast into a pile of snow right at the edge of the forest on the shoreline, and slammed the back of his head on a rock.

Peter grunted and grit his teeth as his head flopped to the side and he bled profusely out of the open wound on the back of his head.

Peter blinked his eyes a few times and shivered uncontrollably as his body refused to move, his brows went up and his eyes went in and out of slits as he felt like he was going to freeze to death. He wasn't able to use his abilities, for head injuries of this severity, retarded them and keep him from thinking straight.

Shadows ran amongst the trees and caught Peter's eye as he was on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Look….a boy." A female said to her group of companions.

"Ah, the first sign of life on this Island." Another said.

"Why is he laying in the snow like that?"

"He looks hurt."

"Sniff Sniff, I smell blood."

"Let's get a closer look." The female said then she quickly crept over to him.

As she got closer to Peter she gasped as she looked at his face and into his glowing emeralds. "I know him….could it be?"

She ran over to him and dropped down to her knees and looked into his pale face and Peter squinted is eyes at her.

She was an enchantingly beautiful red head with dark skin, flaming hazel eyes, and full lips.

"It is you….I've searched the galaxy for you Peter Pan…and I've finally found you….my king." She said excitedly as she slid her hand under his neck and smiled, in so doing, she brandished her wolfish fangs.

Peter gasped as he tried to keep his eyes open. "I don't know you….I…don't…know….."Peter trailed off as his eyes rolled back.

She sat him upright and laid his head on her chest. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you Peter." Her voice echoed in his ear and then…..

"Let him go!" Another female voice boomed in the forest.

Peter gasped as looked upwards trying to seek the identity of the voice.

The red cloaked woman snapped her head towards the voice and her eyes fell on a barefoot woman who was clad in a simple green dress with bell sleeves.

"Who are you?" The red cloaked woman snapped as she set Peter's head down gently then stood.

The woman in the green dress had bright blue eyes that shined like diamonds, her silky jet black hair flowed down to the small of her back, and her skin was pale white. She was breathtakingly beautiful as she stood with her hands out to the sides.

When the woman in the green dress failed to respond, the red head pushed further. "You dare come in-between me and my king? I've dreamed of him, he is the one from the prophecy's, and I've searched the galaxy for him…..I'm not going to let you come between us now." She said.

"He's taken…..and he does not belong to you." The woman in the green dress sneered as she kept her hands out to the sides.

The red head's eyes flashed and she whistled to her followers that hid behind the trees and they quickly ran by her side.

"You came through one of those black holes didn't you…..Its a shame…..for he will be the very one that will throw you back into it!" The green dressed woman spat and the other women growled and hissed at her then lunged towards her.

The green dressed woman threw her hands upwards and vines shot out of the trees, wrapped around the charging amazons, and threw them far away.

She then quickly ran over to Peter and scooped him up with ease. Peter tiredly looked into her face with half closed lids, but saw nothing more than a blur.

"Don't worry Peter, you're safe now…." The woman assured then ran off with him.

**That's all the time I have for now….next chapter tho….here is a snippet. Oh and you will never guess who the woman in the green dress is…tee hee…..HA!**

_**Here's a long snippit, free style of course, I type fast and this was on my mind, so, its unedited. Take it now, for you wont hear from me until after Dec 7**__**th**__**, I gotta finish this semester ya dig? Lets go:**_

_Nibs gets Wendy to the underground home and they are freezing and their skin is still burning. _

_Nibs dropped down the chute as he held Wendy in his arms bridal style and he quickly dropped her on her feet. Wendy quickly fumbled with her shirt as she whimpered, for her skin was still burning and Nibs grabbed the front of her shirt and ripped it open and quickly snatched it off of her._

"_Take your clothes off." Nibs ordered as he ran past her. He quickly removed his holster and snatched off his shirt and let them fall. Wendy quickly and painfully complied as she tried to keep herself from slipping on the ice covered ground._

_Nibs zipped over to her with a bowl of soapy water and a rag and began to quickly wipe her torso with the rag to ease her pain, but she continued to wail as she stood in her bra and panties._

_Nibs cursed then dropped the bucket and rag and scooped her up and flew her into another room that was used as a bathing area._

_He placed her feet on the ground and she continued her wailing as she ran her shaky fingers across the flaming red whelps that encircled her torso._

_Nibs understood her pain, for some of the goop had gotten on his skin as well and it burned him so. He ran to the large tub and placed his hands on it as he quickly imagined it filled with hot soapy water and it was so._

_Nibs turned to her. "Come on." He blurted then zipped over to her, sliced off her undies, scooped her up and tossed her in._

_Fast forward a bit………_

_They are now naked in the hot tub and they are no longer in pain._

_Wendy stood out of the water with her hands covering her breasts and she turned her back to him. Nibs stood against the wall of the large tub as he let his glowing hazels travel down her dripping wet spine and his breathing picked up as he tried to control himself._

"_Do you think these will heal properly?" Wendy asked with her back turned._

_Nibs mouth dropped as he swallowed. "Y-yes….I have some….salve that'll….in three days……yeah….." He stammered and blinked a few times._

_Wendy turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm going to get out now…will you please….turn around."_

_Nibs exhaled shakily. "Why….its not like I haven't seen that body of yours….naked, in all your glory at the waterfalls many times before."_

_Wendy gasped. "You've watched me bathe?" She asked in shock._

"_We always look at each other, its not like it's a secret, you're bathing with boys and girls, of course everyone is going to look." Nibs said._

"_Disgusting, turn around!" Wendy shouted and Nibs huffed and complied._

_Wendy climbed out of the tub and walked down the steps and quickly wrapped her towel around herself then walked out the room._

_Fast forward…._

_Nibs followed her into Peter's room and walked in on her as she was standing in front of the mirror clad in a white bra and white boy shorts looking at her wounds._

"_Ehem." Nibs cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway with the jar of salve._

_Wendy snapped her head in his direction. "You scared me." She breathed and her heart skipped a beat as she looked into his beaming hungry hazels. _

_Wendy allowed her eyes to drink in his appearance, the straight black hair that was parted on the side and hung in his face, those straight black brows, fiery hazel eyes, that perfect nose and that perfectly kissable mouth. Then her eyes traveled down his lean torso and took in every detail of his well defined abs, where she noticed he only wore a pair of white cotton sweats._

_Nibs licked his lips and approached her. "Here, let me help you." He said calmly as he opened up the jar of salve._

_Wendy's breathing hitched as her heart raced and she felt extremely uncomfortable. "O…kay…" She breathed and stood still._

_Nibs stood beside her and scooped up a large amount of salve and placed the jar down, then rubbed his hands together and stepped very close to her._

_Wendy watched his reflection through the mirror and saw the want on his face, for she knew he desired her so._

_Nibs swallowed as he looked down at her marred torso and placed one hand on her back and the other on her stomach and began to rub the salve in her skin._

_Shivers quickly went down Wendy's spine and she became hot and bothered. She watched him in the mirror as he rubbed her infirmities and how he never took his intense gaze off of her._

_Nibs heart was beating out of his chest, causing his breathing to accelerate. Wendy began to feel his breath puff on her cheek and it smelled like strawberry candy._

_Nibs seductively rubbed his hands all over the now slick skin of her torso then paused at her lower belly._

_Wendy froze in place for his fingers touched the line of her panties and he pressed his body against her side._

_Nibs leaned in and sniffed her. "I can smell you…wet….hot….Ooohhhh Wendy….you are….so beautiful." Nibs whispered and his brows furrowed and unfurrowed as he fought to restrain himself but he was loosing._

"_Th---thank you…could you…please let go?" Wendy stammered and Nibs ignored her._

"_I've wanted you….since the moment I met you….I cant help it anymore…" Nibs breathed then slipped his hand into the front of her panties and Wendy quickly stiffened and grabbed his wrist but he had an iron grip on her pelvic area. "I can't fight what I feel." Nibs whispered with restraint evident in his voice, for he wanted to tear into her._

_Wendy's jaw trembled and she became moister than moist. "Nibs…what are you saying? I'm taken…you can't betray Peter-"_

"_No, never….I would never betray him…..I don't want to take you from him, I just want to taste…..you." Nibs said as he quickly turned her towards him and stared at her._

_He then squeezed her sides and Wendy snatched his hands off her and backed up._

_Nibs closed his eyes and opened them again and they burned even brighter and he slowly walked towards her. "Don't tell me…..you don't feel the same." He breathed and Wendy quickly smacked him._

"_Don't try to capture me with those eyes, that doesn't work on me!" Wendy snapped and Nibs blinked a few times and remained in his place as Wendy ran to the night stand by the bed, turned around and reached for her clothes…._

_Nibs zipped over to her and slid his hands around her waist, dipped them in the front of her panties again and held her close._

_Wendy gasped and her breath hitched. "Let go." Wendy demanded sternly. "Don't think I won't tell Peter about this."_

_Nibs released her and spun her around to face him. "And what will he do? He feels the same way I do, he just won't admit it." Nibs spat._

"_What?" Wendy asked with furrowed brows._

"_Why don't you let go of those foolish morals, you're in Neverland" Nibs spat as he pushed her down on the bed and towered over her._

_Wendy gasped and sat up on her elbows and inched backwards._

"_This is not earth, we are not bound by earthly morals and decency, we are free." Nibs spat then grit his teeth and climbed on the bed, straddling her._

_Wendy gasped wide eyed and inched backwards and he crawled forward, his eyes in lustful slits, his face on the verge of exploding. _

"_We are eternal." Nibs rasped._

"_Stop it." Wendy said as she continued inching backwards and Nibs got in her face as he straddled her, but his body didn't mesh with hers._

_He looked her in her face. "Eventually, Peter is going to get tired of you and you him." Nibs said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You'll always be…his queen, his treasure…but, do you want to have him every single night?"_

"_Yes, I am quite satisfied, he is the best!"_

"_I'm sure you are…and I'm sure he is….but don't you wonder….what it would be like….to try someone else? I mean…how would you know if he is the best, If you haven't tried anyone else?" Nibs said as he leaned in closer and Wendy laid down flat on the bed as she tried to escape._

_Wendy failed to respond…_

"_Instead of trying Hook, try me." Nibs offered._

"_You're a pig." Wendy spat._

"_No….well…..er….look at it this way…would you want to eat pizza for dinner every single night for eternity? Hmmm?" Nibs pushed as he lowered his face closer until they were almost nose to nose._

"_N-no…I suppose not."_

"_Nibs dropped his body down on her and moaned in her ear then licked her neck. She tried to move her arms but he pinned them down._

"_You want me, I know you do….and I want you…."_

"_I'm telling Peter."_

"_Tell him….in fact, I'll ask him if I can have you."_

"_I'm not a toy you son of a-"_

_Nibs breathed in her ear as his breath hitched. "I want you so bad….you don't understand, I want to show you things….."He said as he gently bit her jawline and Wendy squeaked._

"_Do you want this?" Nibs breathed as he nibbled at her neck._

"_Who wouldn't, your sooo hot Nibs…..and so is Peter……If I could have you both….."_

"_You can….and when you and Peter are ready….."Nibs said as he pushed himself up off her and got off the bed. "I'll be waiting…" Nibs finished then rolled his eyes at her and walked out of the room….._

_**Ooh Nibs is a pig!!! LOL tell me what you think about this clip!!!! Please!!!! LOL.**_


	24. Burdened

**Chapter 24: Burdened**

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! This chapter we find out what it will take to undo the damage Hook caused by stealing Peter's essence. Neverland lays allot on him and its more than a young boy like Peter can bear. At the same time, Arizael is assembling a group of followers and she is coming. Hook and Smee went into hiding so they're not mentioned in the is chapter, but they will be in the next. Its just too much to write. Please review and thank you for your support. Story an't done yet. **

_George returned his gaze to her. "Why didn't you come when I called you Witch? We had the boy!" George rasped angrily._

_Arizael smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Because I can only move around in dreams, but remember my proposal. If you allow me to merge with you, in a few days, my strength will build and I will be free from this limbo. Then I will give you the power you need to get to Neverland and get your children back from that rogue." She replied sweetly._

_George sat and pondered her words._

"_It is your hate for Pan that will give you power to overtake him. Do you want your children back or not?" Arizael rasped impatiently._

"_I do." George said._

"_Then get up and come over here…..and kiss me." Arizael demanded then outstretched her arms._

_George threw his legs over the bed and hesitated. Then he made up his mind, stood, and padded over to the Witch's open arms._

_Arizael embraced him and George returned it as he inhaled her sweet scent. "You smell divine woman." He breathed and they broke the embrace._

_Arizael smiled. "You're a handsome man….too bad Pan still has a hold on your wife's heart. But together we will break it, as we break him, and all his followers. We will erase his history and destroy Neverland once and for all, so no child will ever be plagued with Pan and his existence again." Arizael promised._

_George raised his brows as he allowed her words to sink in. "Just a kiss? All of this is possible with a simple little kiss?" George asked and Arizael nodded her head in confirmation and puckered her lips; and when they locked lips, the evil Witch possessed him._

Now….

It has been three earth days since Layla's house had been attacked and inevitably burnt down. The uproar about a flying pirate, a flying boy, and a pirate ship in the sky had been the center of attention since day one, and it wasn't dieing down yet.

Mary had been kind enough to allow Layla's awe struck parents to reside in the Darling mansion until they got their wits about them.

Mary tried explaining the strange phenomenon that _is_ Peter Pan, but Layla's parents chucked it up to sheer hogwash and didn't want to hear another word of it. However, seeing the footage and random pictures taken by onlookers they couldn't spurn Mary's reasoning about the existence of a flying boy, let alone a world who's address is "second star to the right and straight on till morning."

Mary as able to assure them that their daughter and her friends were safe. So through her confidence they were satisfied, for her own daughter was missing as well.

As for George Darling, ever since he'd been possessed by the infamous Arizael, he grew more and more distant as the days passed. He kept to himself and was awfully short with Mary and their houseguests. In fact, he set out to find Sam and the Sheriff, to gather reinforcements to raid Neverland and crush Peter in the worst way.

George drove down the road in his Bentley thinking of nothing more than wrapping his hands around Peter's neck as he scowled and griped the steering wheel. George stopped at a red light and huffed in annoyance then Arizael's voice purred in George's head.

"Don't get so worked up, you need a clear head. Just one more day and my power will be at its maximum. Then we can make the trip to Neverland. Most likely Peter will be replenishing her, thus leaving himself extremely vulnerable. He's going to have to close those wormholes as well, and that will be one of the opportune times to sweep in and overtake him." Arizael said and George smiled. "I don't care how powerful he gets, my power is so much more stronger than his, he can try to face me, but I'll show him what real power is." Arizael assured and laughed.

George smiled. "Whatever it takes to get my daughter and my wife back….well, I guess I should call the old bag to let her know I'm coming." George murmured under his breath and picked up the cell phone and speed dialed the Sheriffs personal number.

"Yeah what do you want?" The Sheriff asked angrily.

"I want to make another deal, one that will work this time, if you're up for it." George offered.

"I ought to haul your behind to jail right now. Do you have any idea how much paperwork I'm buried in?" She replied.

"Drop the paperwork……if you're still interested in pursuing the anomalies; prepare to go on a trip."

"Where to? What do you have up you're sleeve?"

"A far away place, get Sam and I'll see you in your office in ten." George said then hung up the phone and continued driving with a smile from ear to ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Neverland…..

Peter was smacked out of the ocean by the Cracken and landed on the snow covered beach, where and hit the back of his head on a boulder at the border of the beach and the forest.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut as his body shivered uncontrollably from the bitter cold. He tried to move but his body refused and he painfully turned his head to the side. Peter tried to connect with Nibs or Wendy but his abilities were rendered ineffective due to his head injury.

A clan of Amazon's were running around the frozen forest of Neverland in search of food and life, but found none till now….

"Look, a boy…"

"Why is he laying in the snow like that."

"He looks hurt…and…._sniff..sniff_..I smell blood."

"Let's get a closer look." The lead female said from behind a tree, and then she quickly crept over to him; her followers close behind.

Peter opened his eyes and saw their shadows running around the frozen trees and advancing on him but there was nothing he could do, his body was nearly frozen.

As the lead female got closer to Peter she gasped as she looked at his pale face and into his glowing emeralds. "I know him….could it be?" She breathed then all the women crowded around them and stared at Peter as they thirsted for his blood.

"Wait!" The red cloaked leader commanded and the women complied. She pushed through the girls and ran over to Peter, where she dropped down on her knees and looked into his pale face. Peter squinted is eyes at her as he continued to lay helpless and shivering.

She was an enchantingly beautiful red head with dark skin, flaming hazel eyes, and full lips. She leaned in closer to his face as she placed her hand on his wet chest.

"It is you….I've searched the galaxy for you Peter Pan…and I've finally found you….my king." She said excitedly as she slid her hand under his neck and smiled, in so doing, she brandished her wolfish fangs.

"Is it truly him?" One of the Amazon's questioned.

Peter gasped as he tried to keep his eyes open. "I don't know you." Peter blurted. "I…I….don't…know….." Peter trailed off as his eyes rolled back.

She sat him upright and laid his head on her chest. "It is him….don't worry; I'll take care of you Peter…in time, you'll know who I am." Her voice echoed in his ear and then…..

"Let him go!" A voice boomed from her side.

The women hissed as they directed their attention towards the owner of the voice and all of their eyes glowed.

The red cloaked woman snapped her head towards the voice and her eyes fell on a barefoot woman who was clad in a simple green dress with bell sleeves.

"Who are you woman?" The red cloaked woman snapped as she set Peter's head down gently then stood.

The woman in the green dress had bright blue eyes that shined like diamonds, her silky jet black hair flowed down to the small of her back, and her skin was pale white. She was breathtakingly beautiful as she stood with her hands out to the sides.

When the woman in the green dress failed to respond, the red head pushed further. "You dare come in-between me and my king? I've dreamed of him, he is the one from the prophecy's, and I've searched the galaxy for him…..I'm not going to let you come between us now." She said.

"He's taken…..and he does not belong to you." The woman in the green dress sneered as she kept her hands out to the sides.

"You came through one of those black holes didn't you…..It's a shame…..for he will be the very one that will throw you back into it!" The green dressed woman spat and the other women growled and hissed at her, then lunged towards her.

The green dressed woman threw her hands upwards and vines shot out of the trees, wrapped around the charging Amazons, and threw them far away.

She then quickly ran over to Peter and scooped him up with ease. Peter tiredly looked into her face with half closed lids, but saw nothing more than a blur.

"Don't worry Peter, you're safe now…." The woman assured then ran off with him.

She ran through the frozen woods with ease as she held an unconscious Peter bridal style, and then she approached a small clearing where the ground opened up and she jumped in.

She landed in an underground home which was cozily decorated, complete with an oversized fireplace.

Vines held a fur and towels in mid air near the fire place as they awaited her command.

"Put it right in front of the fire." The woman said and the vines complied as she walked over with her load.

Once the fur and the towels were laid out, she gently laid Peter down on top of them and turned his head to the side facing away from her.

She ran her eyes over Peter's body from head to toe as she held her breath. _"I feel that its you…but I must be sure." She said within herself. _

She licked her full lips as she lifted a shaky hand and held it over his chest and she exhaled. She slowly ran it down the top of his chest, her hands rubbed against his wet shirt until she reached the center of his chest where the straps of his holster met. She pressed the button and the straps released and rested on his shoulders. She then ran her hand down the center of his body and stopped at his lower belly where she then closed her eyes and searched for the crystal.

Feeling the power inside of him she opened her eyes and gasped in relief. "It is you." She smiled.

"The supplies." She said sweetly and immediately a bowl of hot soapy water along with clean cloths and gauze was handed to her by some vines.

She quickly placed a wad of cloth against his wound and wrapped gauze around his head to slow the bleeding until she was ready to stitch it up.

She then hastily unbuckled Peter's belt and pulled it off of him and pulled his arms through the loops of the holster and disarmed him. She then began to quickly remove all of his clothing and in so doing she paused as her eyes fell on all of the large purple, red, and black bruises that marred his body in various places from head to toe.

"Oh wow." She said in awe as her eyes followed a long brush burn that started at his hip bone and traveled up his side and ended at his armpit. She then gently turned him on his side where she noticed more bruises on his back. She sighed and wrapped the fur and towels around him.

The forest green dressed woman then made herself comfortable behind Peter, removed his bandages and cleaned his wound.

"I'm so glad you're not awake for this." She said as she prepared her stitching needle and moved in. She maneuvered his wet locks until she could clearly see the damage and she began stitching up the large gash that was on the back of his head.

Peter never moved a muscle while she did her work, and when she had concluded it, she re-wrapped his head with fresh gauze and the vines came slithering over.

"Lift him up and hold him please so I can get dry fur's." She directed as she unwrapped Peter's body. As she stood the vines slithered under Peter's body and created a stretcher, then lifted him up.

She quickly placed a few layers of dry furs right under Peter then ordered the vines to gently place him on them as she went and grabbed a bowl of broth.

She bundled Peter up and propped him up on a pile of pillows so she could spoon the broth into his mouth.

Peter continued to sleep peacefully as she continued to spoon broth in-between his lips to warm him. When his belly was noticeably full she withdrew and left him alone.

About two hours later Peter finally stirred.

He was laying down on his side very close to the blazing fireplace when he finally came to. His thickly lashed lids fluttered then squinted due to the bright light from the fire.

Peter groaned and rolled on his back and the wound on the back of his head cried out in agony and Peter shrieked and quickly rolled on his other side.

Peter clenched his eyes shut and another wave of pan hit him hard as the bruises from being knocked around the ship and smacked by the Cracken began to cry out. Peter choked from the pain as he gripped the fur breathing loudly and painfully out of his mouth.

The woman silently padded around him and sat near his feet then spoke. "Just take deep breaths and-"

The woman was cut off by Peter's abrupt movement. He quickly sat up, lashed his arm out towards her and held a wicked sharp blade against her throat drawing blood.

Peter glared and his bruises quickly faded as the nourishment from the soup worked its magic allowing his body to quickly heal. "Who are you?" Peter rasped through his teeth as he glared at her through his brows.

Ann tilted her head back to get away from his blade. "Peter…..it's me….don't you know who I am?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile….

Nibs had saved Wendy from the deadly clutches of Barbecue and flew off. He moved so fast that Barbecue and his crew were dumbfounded and couldent figure out how Nibs reached Wendy in time, thus killing her captors.

Then Barbecue spoke over the murmurings of his crew. "That boy has a thing for that girl, she must be important else he wouldn't have saved her. They went towards the Island, sail for it so we may search for these youngsters. Our goal is to capture them, then we'll pick'em and see what we find." Barbecue ordered and his men chimed in agreement and then set sail.

Nibs rocketed away from the ship but was still over the ocean as he was forced to slow down due to Wendy's screaming and fidgeting. "Ahhh! Let me go, it burns!" Wendy cried as she smacked Nibs repeatedly and fidgeted in his arms as they slowly flew over the ocean.

"What?" Nibs asked flustered and Wendy twisted out of his arms and fell into the freezing ocean below.

Nibs gasped and quickly shot down towards her. Within seconds Wendy's head resurfaced and she resumed screaming as she rubbed herself vigorously.

Seeing that the girl wasn't drowning, Nibs hovered over the ocean and watched her. "What's wrong with you? It's freezing out here, cant you wait till you get home?" Nibs snapped then he began to feel a tingle across his stomach and on his forearms.

He burned because when he snatched her up and held her bridal style, the slimy film that was on Wendy seeped into his clothing, and it now burned his skin.

"It burns it burns it burns, oh please help me Nibs, it hurts!!" Wendy wailed and Nibs looked down at his body and furrowed his brows. He quickly lifted up his shirt and saw a flaming red mark across his middle. He quickly wiped it with his hand and felt a filmy residue between his finger tips.

Nibs hissed and quickly fell into the ocean and began to rub his body vigorously. They both shivered from the ice filled water, yet their skin burned profusely.

"Ahh!" Nibs hollered in frustration for the pain was maddening.

"Oh my gosh this is not working!" Wendy cried and Nibs grit his teeth then snatched her up and shot out of the freezing water and over to the underground home.

Nibs dropped down the chute as he held Wendy in his arms bridal style and he quickly dropped her on her feet.

Wendy's teeth chattered wildly as she desperately pulled at her shirt, failing to remove the thing she continued to whimper from her torment.

Nibs grabbed her shirt at the neck, ripped it open and snatched it off of her. "Take your clothes off." Nibs ordered then he ran past her ripping off his holster and blades as he headed towards the kitchen.

Nibs hastily removed his shirt and disappeared into the dark kitchen as Wendy quickly and painfully complied while trying to maintain her footing on the ice covered ground.

Nibs zipped over to her with a bowl of hot soapy water and a rag and began to quickly wipe her torso to ease her pain, but she continued to wail as she stood in her bra and panties.

Nibs cursed then dropped the bucket, scooped her up and flew her into another room that was used as a bathing area.

Nibs gasped from the pain and almost dropped Wendy as he doubled over. He recovered and placed her feet on the ground and she continued her wailing as her knees knocked and her legs trembled. Wendy ran her shaky fingers across the flaming red whelps that encircled her torso and sobbed.

Nibs understood her pain, for he was in the same pain but knew she was weaker, so had to take care of her first.

He ran to the large tub and placed his hands on it as he quickly imagined it filled with hot soapy water and so it was, then Nibs turned to her. "Come on." He blurted then zipped over to her, sliced off her undies, scooped her up, and tossed her in.

"Ahhhh!!" Wendy screamed from the shock of being half frozen and thrown into hot water. But it was cut short as she went under. Wendy quickly resurfaced gasping and panting as she backed up against the wall of the large tub and wrapped her arms around herself.

Nibs jumped in and screamed as well then wrapped his arms around himself and they both stood in silence as they fought to regain their wits.

Nibs moved to the corner of the tub and sunk his body down until the water reached his chin, then he stared at Wendy.

Wendy slowly sank her body down as she kept her arms firmly pressed against her breasts to prevent exposure, then they both began to stare.

Nibs looked at her through his clumped up long bangs and licked his red lips. "Are you alright? I'm starting to feel better." Nibs asked.

Wendy nodded her head in affirmation. "Yeah, mine too." Wendy breathed and sighed in relief. "Thank you." She said as she lowered her gaze.

Nibs licked his lips as he remained submerged up to his chin. "No need." He breathed then relaxed himself and continued to stare.

Wendy smiled then eased herself down and turned her back on him. She dipped backwards to slick her hair back with the water and then she stood. Her long brunette tresses were plastered on her wet back and she turned to the side just a tad as she stroked her hair back and Nibs was able to see the side of her breast.

"_Oh my gosh."_ Nibs said within himself and Wendy crossed her arms around her bare breasts and turned to him.

Nibs continued to watch her as he drank in her appearance. Her hair was now slicked back and he was able to admire her delicate facial features and those plump ruby red lips.

Wendy smiled to break the silence and to brush off his intense gaze. "This feels sooooo good, I've never been that cold in my life." Wendy breathed then relaxed against the wall with her arms still around her.

Nibs smiled and submerged himself under the steaming water then resurfaced and pushed his hair back out of his face. _"She's so darn beautiful."_ Nibs said within himself then turned his head to the side so he could stop looking at her.

A few silently awkward moments between the two passed when Wendy finally decided she'd had enough. She stood out of the water with her hands covering her breasts and turned her back to him.

Nibs stood against the wall of the large tub as he let his glowing hazels travel down her dripping wet spine and his breathing picked up as he tried to control himself.

"Do you think these will heal properly?" Wendy asked with her back turned.

Nibs looked at the flaming red marks that marred her beautiful back and his mouth dropped as he swallowed and blinked several times. "Y-yes….I have some….salve that'll….in three days……yeah….." He stammered and blinked a few more times.

Wendy turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm going to get out now…will you please….turn around."

Nibs exhaled shakily with raised brows. "Why….its not like I haven't seen that body of yours….naked, in all your glory at the waterfalls many times before."

Wendy gasped. "You've watched me bathe?" She asked in shock.

"We-we always look at each other, its not like it's a secret, you're bathing with boys and girls, of course everyone is going to look." Nibs reasoned then licked his lips as his cock grew _extremely_ hard and his lips parted slightly as his eyes went into slits.

"Disgusting! TURN AROUND!" Wendy shouted and Nibs huffed and complied.

Wendy climbed out of the tub and walked down the steps and quickly wrapped her towel around herself then walked out the room.

Nibs stood with his brows furrowed and his features in heat as he faced the wall with one hand clenched tight on the ledge, and the other firmly around his cock, pleasuring it.

Nibs moaned and clenched his teeth as he stroked himself to climax, where he relieved himself of the tension that plagued his body….or so he thought.

Nibs then quickly withdrew from the tub and went to his room.

He closed his eyes as he stood in front of his mirror and pushed his hair back. "What is wrong with you…..you can't have her, now stop." Nibs reprimanded himself inwardly then turned and snatched up his towel, dried himself, and got dressed.

"Ah, but she's so sweet…..so beautiful, I gotta taste her, I have to…."Nibs said within himself as he got dressed. "Peter won't mind….its not like we haven't shared before; he can have Layla again if he wants." Nibs reasoned within himself. He then walked out of his room and headed towards Peter's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

Peter continued to hold the blade against the woman's neck and she called out to him. "Peter?"

Peter blinked, tilted his head then smiled.

"Ann!" He said as he dropped his guard and quickly embraced her and she squeezed him tight.

"Oh Ann, I thought I'd never…" Peter breathed in relief.

"I thought I lost you Peter." Ann replied as she gave him another tight squeeze. "But its you, it's really you….finally you're back!" She finished and Peter abruptly pulled away from her and scowled.

"How could you not know it wasn't me…."Peter said through is teeth.

Ann's brows went up as sorrow quickly splashed across her features. "Pete-"

Peter's eyes went into angry slits. "No….I've been with you ever since I can remember. I've always taken care of you…..but you act like you don't even know me…..how could you not know me?"

Ann blinked a few times and her face went into a pleading state. "Peter….please, understand….Hook took your essence, the very thing that makes you, you…..What I felt was a part of you, but it was trapped in an imposter's body. Every time I looked for you I found Hook instead." She pleaded but Peter's face was angry and not understanding.

"You do understand what I'm saying right?" Ann reasoned.

Peter raised one brow and shook his head. "No." He replied simply.

Ann slouched and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please try to understand and forgive me, I couldent tell the difference until it was too late." She pleaded again and Peter closed his eyes and looked down as he clenched his fists.

He then sighed and opened his eyes but kept his gaze in his lap as he released his clenched fists and began to play with the fur that was draped over his hips. "So…what do you need from me to fix you?" Peter asked, changing the subject.

Ann recoiled back with a bit of frustration. "That's it? Your just gonna drop the subject and not even answer me?" She asked with one brow raised.

Peter rolled his eyes as he kept his gaze on the fur and sighed as he let her comment ride. "Neverland, I've been gone for over a month, and I saw some of your pain and I'm ready t fix it, ill do whatever it takes, how much of me do you need?" Peter asked again, frustration evident in his tone.

Ann huffed and rolled her eyes. "Please, call me Ann…..it makes me feel more……human." She breathed. Getting no response she continued on. "Its going to start with your understanding and forgiveness, you cant just change the subject like that. You can't fix anything if your angry at the very thing your trying to fix." She spat.

"Ah." Peter huffed in frustration as he snapped his head up at her.

"Alright." Peter spat with furrowed brows as he quickly shook his head with an attitude. "It hurt me you know…..for you to have known me for centuries, since I was a baby! And then not know me, for all this time- why couldent you find me?. You know who found me? It was Wendy, an outsider! She hasn't even been with me that long, just a few months, but she found me!" Peter yelled and Ann's face looked hurt.

She opened her mouth to speak but Peter spoke first.

"I know its my fault for letting things get as bad as they did and I'm really sorry you had to suffer like this, but …its hard for me to forgive you right now." Peter finished then quickly looked away from her.

Ann blinked a few times as she looked around wide eyed as his words stung her. "I accept your apology. When you were sleeping……I looked at your memories…..and I saw…..I am soooooo deeply sorry. I feel so terrible inside…..maybe I should have spent more time with you…..in human form….but I don't know if that would've resolved the problem….don't you know what an essence is?" Ann asked.

Peter turned to her with a tired look on his face and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I forgive you…..maybe later I'll really mean it. But for now, let's just drop it." Peter said with his brows raised and she nodded her head in agreement and Peter returned the gesture.

"So how much power is it going to take to fix you?" Peter asked with his brows raised.

Ann lowered her head. "All of it." She said simply.

Without thinking twice Peter agreed. "Anything for you.." he said as he removed his hand and moved to get up.

"Not so fast….I think you should wait until tomorrow." Ann blurted as she encircled his wrist.

Peter looked at her like she was insane. "No, I've been gone too long, lets do it now." He countered.

Ann shook her head from side to side. "No, you don't understand. You've had a long hard day. You should give your body a rest and go spend time with your friends and come back tomorrow."

"Ann." Peter refused with furrowed brows

"Tomorrow." She said wit her brows raised.

"Why do you want me to wait?" Peter asked as he looked at her as if she was hiding something.

"Because, you don't understand the capacity of the damage." Ann said.

"Then explain it to me." Peter pushed.

Ann sighed. "You need to sit down for this." She said then lowered her gaze as Peter returned to his seat and sat Indian style.

When Ann took too long to speak Peter reached over and pulled her hair out of her face. "What is it? Tell me how bad so I can fix it." He said sincerely then switched his tone to an agitated one. What's your problem?"

Ann lifted her head and her diamond blue eyes met forest green. "Its devastating Peter…..the fairies are gone….when things started getting bad they fled to Kingsten Gardens. Tinkerbell tried to stay and wait for you but it got too cold for her, so she left.

The mermaids, well they left as soon as the water wasn't right. The animals, they all either died from the cold or were torn to shreds by……." Ann trailed off and Peter looked at her wide eyed and speechless.

Ann swallowed and cleared her throat and continued on. "There are wormholes…..lots of them. And every day something comes out of them……strange creatures and men. Things come and go because I have no barrier. Nowhereland is merging with me and you know the darkness that lurks there." She explained and Peter lowered his head and ran his hand across his face and through his hair as it was evident that the news weighed down on his young mind.

Ann sighed and felt bad, for she wasn't done with him yet. "I'm sorry Peter…." Ann said then continued on. "The things that come from the worm holes…….anything or person that does not belong here must be hunted and killed or returned to the worm holes. Then the worm holes need to be closed up, the barrier restored, the ice melted, carcasses picked up, animals repopulated……." She stopped and took a breath.

"The grass and trees, once they are defrosted, they will take care of themselves from the nourishment of the yellow sun…." She stopped and Peter failed to respond for he was totally overwhelmed and he continued to rub his face with his hand as he kept his head downcast.

Getting no response Ann took in a deep breath and exhaled as she ran her hand through her jet black hair. "If you would have been gone any longer, I would be no more….."She said and Peter's shoulders slouched as his countenance fell.

"Hook……he almost destroyed us…..I died….if it wasn't for Wendy….."Peter breathed as he kept his head down.

"I know Peter……" Ann breathed. "Hook is more clever than I've ever expected. I'm sorry I ever bought him here….but there's more." Ann regretfully said.

"What else is there?" Peter asked as he placed his head in his hands.

"There's a pack of women….they are either, vampire, werewolf, or something else. They tried to take you earlier today but I stopped them. One of them, I suppose is their leader, swears she knows you and that you are her king. She said something about some prophecy. She tried to attack me when I told her to let you go….watch out for them, and watch Wendy."

Peter exhaled and before he could say a word Ann began speaking again.

As soon as Peter heard her voice he felt even more weighed down, so he quickly cut her off." Oh come on, there's still more?" Peter whined as he quickly looked up at her. "Why are you still talking?" Peter whined with his brows turned up as his face pleaded her to stop.

Ann tilted her head to the side. "Its not something you don't already know…..Arizael…..you know she wont stop. Have….have you seen her true form?" She asked.

Peter snapped his eyes shut as he turned his face away. "Yes…..and I don't want to ever see it again……she scares me." Peter whispered.

Ann quickly reached for his chin and made him look at her. "No….you mustn't fear her, your or Nibs. Fear is what gives her power, she'll drink in your fear and use it against you both, and you wont be able to fight back. But your stronger than her, you just have to _know_ you are.

Peter grew angry and pursed his lips. "How am I stronger? I stabbed that b—and she still lives, I stabbed her many times, even ripped her to shreds, shot her, electrocuted her… Wendy cut her head off and Nibs even set her on fire and she just won't quit! She just keeps on coming! Now she's attacks us in our sleep…. and the way she looks scares the heck outta me…..What's it gonna take to kill her?" Peter finished as the look on his face revealed that he was at wits end.

Ann exhaled and lowered her head. "Courage. When you restore me, you must prepare yourself, you must master your power, because it is yours and yours alone that will destroy her. You are the holder of the crystal boy, and you must learn how to use it to the full."

"As for Wendy, you already know how important she is to you. You must protect Wendy even more so…she is your life force. Her purpose, her power, was made to replenish you when you cant replenish yourself, she is a very special girl indeed. She has secrets, I don't know what they are, but only you can unlock them." Arizael knows that Wendy saved you, but she doesn't know that she bought you back to life. She's trying to figure out how your still breathing. No one can know about Wendy's importance, for if Wendy dies, you'll inevitably die." Ann said and Peter just looked at her.

"If Arizael finds out what a treasure Wendy really is, she'll stop pursuing you all together and will put all her efforts into Wendy. You _can_ exist without her, but its times like these where you will need her the most." Ann said and Peter slowly looked away from her speechless.

"I'm sorry; I've told you more than you can bear at one time. I'll tell you no more." Ann said.

Peter sighed. "Yea you did….I don't see how I can handle all of this, its too much." Peter said softly as he lowered his gaze and began to play with the furs again.

Ann placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're not alone, you must delegate responsibilities to those around you. I need you every day, all of you. And I need you to close up these wormholes. One or two a day….i'll show you how. These tasks alone will consume you, so you must appoint Nibs to take your place, and Slighty in Nibs place……for the next fourteen days." Ann said and Peter looked up at her.

"Fourteen days? Oh man……" Peter breathed.

"Yes, that is what it will take, and you need to keep up. That's why you need to delegate, because all you'll be able to do is eat, sleep, and replenish me. Nibs will have to hunt the outsiders and kill them…..or toss them back into the wormholes and protect everything and everyone else. Slightly of course will be second in command and will be his aid. Tigerlily needs to be over the females, Wendy….she needs to be at your side at all times, **do not** let her wander outside for long periods of time."

"She is to stay hidden with you in the underground home until it is time for you to see me. But she is going to have to be able to get you back home all by herself if no one else is available to help. This place, even this place, is not safe from Arizael. I have no magic to cloak it, but your underground home still has magic around it from Tink, so you all will be safe there. What you need to do is whip her into shape, she needs to know how to fight and fight hard, no more damsel in distress."

Peter sighed then abruptly spoke. "Yeah, I know. I'm kinda scared to train her though; I don't want to hurt her."

Ann shook her head side to side. "If you're gonna wimp out, then she's gonna die if she gets attacked. You're not going to always be able to protect Wendy Peter!"

"Arizael _will_ catch you off guard because she's good at it, and she knows all about you. You need to know how to bounce back. What good is Wendy if she can't help you when you need it? Or can't even save herself? She needs to know how to fight and be fierce with it." Ann reasoned.

Peter sighed. "Ok I got it, I'll do it. She'll hate me but I'll do it. Now let's get started." He said then stood and dropped his fur and walked away.

Ann stood as well. "I was hoping you would say that, but I was trying to be considerate. I have made it more pleasurable for you since you have to keep doing this every day. Grab a towel and come this way please." She said as she turned her back and walked over to what looked like a small in-ground pool.

Peter wrapped a towel around his waist and followed her. Once he got close he looked down and saw that it was nothing more than an indentation filled with soft moss.

"What's this?" Peter said as he knelt down and stuck a finger in it. "Oh." Peter wavered as the moss immediately pulled some of his strength right out of him. He furrowed his brows and swallowed as he continued to stick his finger in it and felt that it wasn't deep at all.

"You lay on it, and as you felt, when it comes in contact with you, it will drain you. Not bad right?" Ann asked.

"No not at all, it's strong, but no. It kinda feels like I got a hold of the Chief's good stuff." Peter smiled at her then quickly dropped his towel and stepped in, and as soon as his foot connected with it, the moss quickly drank in his strength more intensely.

Peter gasped as his knees buckled and Ann wrapped her arms around him and caught him. Peter panted a few times as he closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. "Ugh, It's making me tired and hungry." Peter breathed as he relaxed and his head fell forward.

"It's to be expected, but you're still alright right? Its not too bad is it?" Ann asked sincerely as she held him and couldent help but drink in his strength as well, for she _was_ Neverland in human form, and she thirsted for his nourishment. But she restrained herself from abruptly ripping him.

"It's strong." Peter breathed as she helped him sit. The moss was like a thick carpet of warm moistness, nothing more, but it quickly drained him and he was able to tell how much Neverland needed him.

Peter panted again and lifted his head. "I'm ok." Peter breathed as his vision blurred and his eyes became heavy. Ann eased him down on his back and the moss stuck to his skin and Peter relaxed even more.

Ann raised her hand above Peter's chest and vines sprouted out of the moss. A small leaf formed at the tips and immediately blossomed like a flower and opened up as they became large, and they quickly fastened themselves to the front of Peter's body.

Peter gasped again from the intensity of their hunger as they quickly drank in his strength and his head began to spin. "Oh man, I fell like I drank to much." Peter smiled.

"I knew you'd like something to make you feel drunk, see I do know you Peter." Ann said as she sat Indian style next to him and draped the towel in between his legs.

"Now that you're all relaxed, this will feel strange, like its not supposed to be, but trust me. I told you I needed all of you. That meant I must drain your source as well, that I cant change." Ann said and before Peter could respond she placed her hand right above his belly and two sharp apparatuses that looked like straws shot into his belly and he shrieked and clenched his eyes shut and snapped them open.

"What are you doing!" Peter rasped angrily as his eyes went into angry slits and he balled up his fists.

"Relax, I…"

"It doesn't feel right." Peter snapped as he encircled her wrist and tried to push her away.

"Don't fight me or its going to really hurt, trust me, I would never hurt you. Just relax, you said whatever it takes, so trust me." Ann blurted and Peter closed his eyes and released her. "Whatever it takes Anna." Peter breathed and relaxed, and when she pierced his crystal time slowed down….

Peter closed his thickly lashed lids and tilted his head back as his back arched a bit and he clenched his fists. Energy blew through tendrils of his hair and his skin began to glow a florescent green color.

Pure power surged through Ann's apparatuses and green bolts spread around her wrist as Peter's power shot through her body. She was immediately entranced and her hair stood atop her head and began to float around her head as if she was submerged in water.

Then Peter's power exploded out of her like a shockwave, and the force shook all of Neverland and it spread out all over the Island, then up to the sky and disappeared.

As Peter's power coated the ground in continuous shock waves as Ann absorbed them. The snow melted down until there was none left, and the ice cracked and melted with each shock wave.

The clouds in the sky quickly dissipated, allowing the moon to shine bright on the Island. Ann was still entranced as she just stared straight ahead while Peter was in a deep sleep. She kept her hand on him as she replenished herself and began to build a weak barrier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile….

Nibs followed her into Peter's room and walked in on her while she was standing in front of the mirror clad in a white bra and white boy shorts looking at her wounds.

"Ehem." Nibs cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway with the jar of salve.

Wendy snapped her head in his direction. "You scared me." She breathed and her heart skipped a beat as she looked into his beaming hungry hazels.

Wendy allowed her eyes to drink in his appearance, the straight black hair that was parted on the side and hung in his face, those straight black brows, fiery hazel eyes, that perfect nose and that perfectly kissable mouth. Then her eyes traveled down his lean torso and took in every detail of his well defined abs, where she noticed he only wore a pair of white cotton sweats.

Nibs licked his lips and approached her. "Here, let me help you." He said calmly as he opened up the jar of salve.

Wendy's breathing hitched as her heart raced and she felt extremely uncomfortable. "O…kay…" She breathed and stood still.

Nibs stood beside her and scooped up a large amount of salve and placed the jar down, then rubbed his hands together and stepped very close to her.

Wendy watched his reflection through the mirror and saw the want on his face, for she knew he desired her so.

Nibs swallowed as he looked down at her marred torso and placed one hand on her back and the other on her stomach and began to rub the salve in her skin.

Shivers quickly went down Wendy's spine and she became hot and bothered. She watched him in the mirror as he rubbed her infirmities and how he never took his intense gaze off of her.

Nibs heart was beating out of his chest, causing his breathing to accelerate. Wendy began to feel his breath puff on her cheek and it smelled like strawberry candy.

Nibs seductively rubbed his hands all over the now slick skin of her torso then paused at her lower belly.

Wendy froze in place for his fingers touched the line of her panties and he pressed his body against her side.

Nibs leaned in and sniffed her. "I can smell you…wet….hot…can I..oohhhh you're so beautiful." Nibs whispered and his brows furrowed and unfurrowed as he fought to restrain himself but he was loosing.

"Th---thank you…could you…please let go?" Wendy stammered and Nibs ignored her.

"I've wanted you….since the moment I met you….I cant help it anymore…" Nibs breathed then slipped his hand into the front of her panties. I wanna touch you….there." Nibs whispered and Wendy quickly stiffened and grabbed his wrist but he had an iron grip on her pelvic area.

"NO! Get the hell off me! Who do you think you are!" Wendy yelled.

"I can't fight what I feel." Nibs whispered with restraint evident in his voice, for he wanted to tear into her. "I want you Wendy, why don't you just let me have my way with you." Nibs pushed.

Wendy's jaw trembled and she became moister than moist. "Nibs…do you hear yourself? I'm taken…you can't betray Peter-"

"No, never….I would never betray him…..I don't want to take you from him, I just want to taste…..you." Nibs said as he quickly turned her towards him and stared at her.

He then squeezed her sides and Wendy snatched his hands off her and backed up.

Nibs closed his eyes and opened them again and they burned even brighter and his face was saturated with lust and he looked at her as if she was something to eat. He slowly advanced on her as his own heart rate was through the roof. "Don't tell me…..you don't feel the same." He breathed and Wendy quickly smacked him and his face snapped to the side and he smiled.

"Don't try to capture me with those eyes, that doesn't work on me!" Wendy snapped and Nibs blinked a few times and remained in his place as Wendy ran to the night stand by the bed, turned around and reached for her clothes….

Nibs slowly turned his head towards her then zipped over and slid his hands around her waist, dipped them in the front of her panties again and held her close.

Wendy gasped and her breath hitched. "Let go." Wendy demanded sternly. "Don't think I won't tell Peter about this, you've crossed the line."

Nibs released her and spun her around to face him and gripped her arms firmly. "And what will he do? He feels the same way I do, he just won't admit it." Nibs spat.

"What?" Wendy asked with furrowed brows.

"Why don't you let go of those foolish morals, you're in Neverland" Nibs spat as he pushed her down on the bed and towered over her.

Wendy gasped and sat up on her elbows and inched backwards.

"This is not earth, we are not bound by earthly morals and decency, we are free." Nibs spat then grit his teeth as he climbed on the bed, straddling her.

Wendy gasped wide eyed and inched backwards and he crawled forward, his eyes in lustful slits, his face flushed and on the verge of exploding.

"We are eternal." Nibs rasped.

"Stop it." Wendy said as she continued inching backwards and Nibs got in her face as he straddled her, and she was caught between his muscular arms, but his body didn't mesh with hers.

He looked her in her face. "Eventually, Peter is going to get tired of you and you him." Nibs said.

"What do you mean?" Wendy spat furious.

Nibs lowered his gaze and let his eyes fall in her heaving cleavage and back up to her baby blues. "You'll always be…his queen, his treasure…but, do you want to have him every single night?" Nibs asked with his brows raised.

"Yes, I am quite satisfied, he is the best, and not only that I love HIM!" Wendy screamed in Nibs face. "I don't want anyone else but Peter!"

Nibs closed his eyes then opened them again and smiled. "I'm sure you are…and I'm sure he is….but don't you wonder….what it would be like….to try someone else? I mean…how would you know if he is the best, If you haven't tried anyone else?" Nibs said as he leaned in closer and Wendy laid down flat on the bed as she tried to escape.

Wendy failed to respond…

"Instead of trying Hook, try me." Nibs offered. "I know your curious, I can smell you…..your wet…down there." Nibs whispered.

"Oh you're a pig." Wendy spat. "Just because my body is reacting this way, doesn't mean Im controlled by my flesh! Now get off me or I swear I'll cut you!" Wendy threatened.

Nibs laughed in her face. "Aha, with what? You act like I'm gonna take it. I would never hurt you Wendy, so stop being so defensive. I just want you to see where I'm coming from. Look at it this way…would you want to eat pizza for dinner every single night for eternity? Hmmm?" Nibs pushed as he lowered his face closer until they were almost nose to nose.

"N-no…I suppose not, but I know what your getting at, and it's a sorry analogy."

Nibs giggled. "What?" He smiled as he dropped his body down on her and moaned in her ear then slowly licked her neck. Wendy jerked her arms to hit him but he pinned them down.

Nibs eyes rolled in their sockets as he was consumed with the burning desire for her body and his unit pressed firmly against her, making his want known. Nibs moaned in her ear and tried to seduce her. "You want me, I know you do….and I want you…."

"I'm telling Peter." Wendy rasped through her teeth

"Tell him….in fact, I'll ask him if I can have you."

"I'm not a toy you son of a-"

Nibs breathed in her ear as his breath hitched. "I want you so bad….come on….let me work you out. I want to show you things…I wont hurt you….too much.."He said as he gently bit her jawline and Wendy squeaked.

"Do you want this?" Nibs breathed as he nibbled at her neck and Wendy's body began to betray her, but mentally, she was no where near giving in. She loved Peter and only wanted Peter and she was serious.

"Who wouldn't, your sooo hot Nibs….but Peter's hotter, and I love him….you, your just a pig who's outta control. Don't make me tell Layla."

"Ahh.." Nibs huffed in annoyance and recoiled. "I just want to f--- you, I don't want nothin else. Whenever you decide to drop the act..."Nibs said as he pushed himself up off her and got off the bed. "I'll be waiting…" Nibs finished then rolled his eyes at her and walked out of the room…..

Wendy sat upright and quickly got off the bed. "Ugh! I HATE YOU NIBS! I HATE YOU! WHERE'S PETER?!!

Nibs stormed back into the room, snatching the curtains aside as he remained in the threshold. "The moment's over so get over yourself Wendy! Put your freakin clothes on and lets go. Nibs hollered furiously and turned on his heel and dropped the curtain.

Wendy quickly got dressed as she mumbled hateful things towards the dark haired second in command then stormed out the room.

Nibs threw a white Eskimo coat in her face and Wendy scowled at him then put the coat on.

Nibs put his coat on and turned his back on her and stood at the bottom of the chute. "We are going to get Peter first, then I'll drop you two off here and I'll go get the others.

"Where is he, is he alright?" Wendy asked full of concern as she walked towards him and stood under the chute with him.

"Yea, he's with Neverland." Nibs said shortly as he zipped up his coat and shoved his hat on.

"What do you mean with Neverland, that doesn't make sense." Wendy said as she secured her hat.

"You'll see now just come on; I'm tired of you already." Nibs spat in frustration as he snatched her hand and turned his back and pulled her against him. "How do you think I feel about you!" Wendy retorted as she quickly wrapped her arms around Nibs neck and he shot off in a blink with her.

As soon as they shot out of the tree house they were hit with a shockwave of Peter's power and Wendy slid off of Nibs back but he caught her by the hand and threw her back on his back.

"Ahh! Wendy screeched from his roughness then wrapped her arms real tight around his neck and gave him a angry squeeze as she barred her teeth. "Wo! What was that? It felt….energizing." Wendy said as she kept her hold on him.

Nibs rolled his eyes and pried her arms free so he could breathe. "Yeah, that's Peter, restoring Neverland. Now…she is a woman, but she's like a mother to him, a big sister even. So don't get all worked up when we go there." Nibs spat.

"A woman? I thought….how can an Island be a woman?"

"Neverland only appears in human form when something is wrong. We barely see her, but when she needs to communicate, then she is some old woman." Nibs told a partial truth just to piss her off, for this woman was looked to be about 30 years old and beautiful.

Nibs knew exactly where Peter was and in minutes they landed and dropped through the ground.

Nibs and Wendy landed in the underground home and they looked around but didn't see anyone.

"In here children." Ann spoke softly as she stood by a bed where she had just tucked Peter in.

Nibs and Wendy hurriedly approached and turned the corner where they stood in a small room. Ann turned around and diamond blue eyes met sky blue and Wendy gasped. "She's beautiful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George Darling reached the precinct and bypassed all the deputies and clerks with authority, for the very look in his eye created fear in them and none would dare open their mouths.

He barged into the Sheriffs office, void of all manners, and slammed the door behind him. Sam and the Sheriff were waiting on him and they quickly stood, and opened their mouths to snap at him.

"Who are you Mr. Darling? How are you going to bring us Pan? Your nothing but a stuck up banker!" Sam spat.

"Yes, you are well out of your league here." The Sheriff agreed.

George smiled evilly and he then closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were bright green and he cleared his throat.

Sam and the Sheriff gasped as his very countenance changed before them.

George hissed and smiled as he began to creep eerily around the room eyeing the two. Then he spoke in Arizael's voice. "Both of your plans failed because you underestimated whom you were dealing with. You lacked the necessary power and intelligence to capture the brats. Lucky for you, I'm here, and I can get you what you want…..at a price."

"Who the hell are you?" The sheriff spoke and George looked at her with an eccentric look on his face as he crept eerily towards her.

"Arizaels the name and vengeance is my game."

End Chapter.

**That's all for now, but here's a brief synopsis of what's ahead. Things are going to get very intense, I haven't put it all together yet, but when Arizael and George come to Neverland, they will bring along Sam and a group of vampires from those sewers, and man, are they ugly. In the middle of this intensity there will be drama, as always. Peter is not going to be happy when he wakes up and goes into the other room where the teens are partying and see's Nibs pushing up on Wendy. Also, Hook is going to come to Peter and suggest they work together to rid Neverland of the outsiders in exchange for allowing him and Smee to live in the underground home. Yeah, things are going to get bad even for Hook, because Arizael and Barbecue is after him too. Arizael is going to betray George and he will pay dearly for betraying Wendy by his own guilt and by Peter's hand….Yes, Arizael will get Wendy at some point and Peter is going to have to risk everything to save her. **


	25. Banshee's and Amazon's

**So um….here's the next chapter. If you haven't noticed, there is no plot to this story; hence the name "The Adventures of Pan." I always know the beginning and the end, so the stuff in-between is fair game, straight from the imagination; I go where my mind takes me. **

"Who are you Mr. Darling? How are you going to bring us Pan? You're nothing but a stuck up banker!" Sam spat.

"Yes, you're well out of your league here." The Sheriff agreed.

George smiled evilly and closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were bright green.

Sam and the Sheriff gasped as his very countenance changed before them.

George hissed and smiled as he began to creep eerily around the room eyeing the two. Then he cleared his throat and spoke in Arizael's voice. "Both of your plans failed because you underestimated whom you were dealing with. You lacked the necessary power and intelligence to capture the brats. Lucky for you, _I'm_ here, and I can get you what you want…..at a priccceee." George hissed.

"Who the hell are you?" The sheriff spoke and George looked at her with an eccentric look on his face as he crept eerily towards her.

"Arizael's the name and vengeance is my game."

Sam and the Sheriffs eyes grew wide. "Ariz..?

"Who?" Sam asked looking utterly confused. "Are you mad? How did you change your voice like that?"

George smiled wickedly. "I'm not mad, just blood thirsty….."

The Sheriff folded her arms. "Thirsty for Pan's blood? For a boy you can't even handle? A mere boy?" She spat.

George cracked a half smile. "You don't know who you're dealing with tis not George you're speaking to. I was subdued momentarily but I'm much more now. I now have power….power to pursue and detain. The power to leave this world and enter another….if you're with me….I can take you to Neverland….his domain." George spoke with a tantalizing voice.

Sam perked up. "I want nothing more than to snap Peter Pan's neck…..and the neck of his follower, Nibs. That cold blooded animal." Sam rasped. "He will pay for what he did to my men."

George smiled. "I can fix that. They are only in a coma, with my magic, I can wake them. But they will be bound to serve me. If they refuse, I will send them back to the dark oblivion they currently call home." George offered then cut his eyes at the Sheriff. "Do you not require revenge? Did you not have plans for the brats?" George asked.

The Sheriff nodded. "I wish to find out what they are, there source of power…..and use it for my own gain. To make me…..much more than ordinary."

George smiled. "Ahhh, you are a villain….in sheep's clothing. You cannot have them, but when we get them, we will divide the spoils. Take what you need from them, but they belong to me." George finished then turned his back and headed towards the door.

George cleared his throat as he switched to his own voice. "Well then….do we have an accord?" George spoke.

Sam and the Sheriff exchanged glances and nodded their heads in agreement then Sam spoke up. "Yes, we have an accord."

George pursed his lips as he acknowledged. "Emmm, then I will meet you bright and early tomorrow morn….then…you shall see my real face." George rasped evilly then opened the door and departed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs and Wendy landed in the underground home and they looked around but didn't see anyone.

Wendy smiled as she took in the surroundings. "What a cozy little place, nice and war-"

"In here children." Ann spoke softly as she stood by a bed where she had just tucked Peter in.

Nibs and Wendy hurriedly approached and turned the corner where they stood in a small room. Ann turned around and diamond blue eyes met sky blue and Wendy gasped. "She's beautiful." Wendy said then quickly elbowed Nibs in the stomach.

"Ow!" Nibs yelled. He straightened himself then beamed at Wendy; his eyes spoke paragraphs that had many profanities embedded within.

Wendy smiled a smile full of satisfaction, and then she returned her attention to Ann, her face attentive and questioning.

Ann smiled. "You're a feisty one, a fighter indeed. You're just what Peter needs."

Wendy smiled. "Ahh you hear that Nibs….**I'm just what Peter needs**." Wendy teased with a toothy smile.

Nibs rolled his eyes and wanted so badly to strangle Wendy, but he knew she was right and he was wrong. _"If I ever get a hold of her I'll ram her so bad she wont walk for a week."_ Nibs thought inwardly.

Ann cut her eyes at Nibs without dropping her smile and wondered what all the aggression was about. Putting it aside and not wanting to be rude she extended her hand to Wendy. "I am Ann….better known as Neverland, it's a pleasure to have you Wendy, and I am thrilled that you have decided to stay." Ann said and Wendy took her hand and they embraced each other.

Wendy gasped wide eyed. "Neverland….this is all too insane……so you really do think and feel."

Ann smiled. "Come girl….you didn't come to see me, we can talk about me later." She said as she took Wendy's hand and led her to Peter's bedside.

Wendy looked down at Peter's peaceful face and she bent down and gently kissed his lips. She then stood upright and looked at Ann. "What happened to him? Will he be alright?" Wendy asked.

"He will be just fine, its time you take him home. When he wakes he will answer your questions. Wake him soon though so he can eat." Ann directed and Nibs came over and stood on the other side of the bed and slid his hand under Peter's neck.

Wendy's eyes went into slits as she watched Nibs handle Peter. She wanted to punch him in the face and holler profanities so badly but she kept her rage to herself.

Nibs scooped Peter up and smiled at Ann. "Don't worry, we'll take care of him."

Ann smiled. "Ok, please bring him back tomorrow, he'll tell you why."

"Ok then." Nibs said then looked at Wendy blankly then furrowed his brows at her. "Let's go." He said through his teeth and Wendy stuck her tongue out at him and they quickly departed the underground home.

Nibs and Wendy shot out of the ground and Nibs jogged forward a few steps and then stopped. "Get on my back." Nibs whispered as his eyes began to glow and he tightened his grip on Peter.

Wendy hopped on Nibs back and secured her arms around his neck then Nibs shot up from the ground in a blink and flew across the dark skies of Neverland.

Wendy looked around as her hair blew in the wind and fear crept its way up her spine. It was so dark in Neverland that it seemed like you could cut though it. The moon barely gave light through the dark clouds but it gave light enough for her eye to catch something….

"Gasp-what was that?" Wendy snapped.

"What?" Nibs whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Wendy whispered.

"Why are you?" Nibs responded.

Wendy tightened her grip on his neck and waist. "I saw something…..flying…..it looked like a black cloth or something off to the left of us." She whispered.

They were approaching a black cloud when Nibs opened his mouth to speak. "Yeah I kno-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SWOOOOSH!!!

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Wendy screamed.

A banshee shot out of the dark cloud and sliced at them with her claws but Nibs back flipped in the nick of time.

Wendy and Nibs spun uncontrollably in the air-the dark ground rapidly approaching.

Nibs held on to Peter as tight as he could. "Hold on Wendy, don't let go!" Nibs said as he tried to regain control.

"_Gasp_, oh my gosh, what was that! It's still coming." Wendy squealed as she choked him from fear.

Nibs choked. "Loosen up girl!" Nibs strained and Wendy loosened up a bit but when she saw three banshees flying towards them she squeezed him again.

"There's more." Wendy said.

"I'm gonna freakin pass out if you don't loosen up, you wanna get ripped to shreds?" Nibs yelled and Wendy loosened up and Nibs shot into the darkness of the forest.

They landed in the forest which was very dark and eerie looking and Nibs looked around.

"What why did we stop?" Wendy pushed.

"Shhh." Nibs said as he adjusted Peter in his arms. "There's too many of them, stay quiet, we must make sure no one see's us, I'll get us home but we must be quiet." Nibs whispered and Wendy complied as she kept herself pasted to his back.

Nibs closed his eyes and when he opened them they were a normal hazel color. He lifted in the air with his loads and flew amongst the trees, between the branches.

The screams of the banshees echoed all over the forest and Nibs stopped again.

"What now?" Wendy whispered.

Nibs didn't answer; he just quietly lowered down into the dark forest and landed next to a thicket. He placed Peter down on the ground and went under the thicket and quickly dug a hole, rolled Peter in it and covered him with the dirt.

Wendy looked around and common sense told her they were in for a fight.

Nibs stood and turned to her. "There's too many of them, we have to fight, I cant out run them with the two of you, someone's gonna get hurt if I try." Nibs whispered and Wendy nodded in agreement.

Nibs looked down at the various weapons and blades on his belt. "What weapon are you good at?" he asked.

"The bow and arrow." Wendy whispered and Nibs held his hand out and closed his eyes. Then immediately that silver bow with the curved blade along the handle appeared in his hand and he handed it to her.

She took it and stared at it as she positioned it correctly in her hand.

"Here." Nibs said as he handed her a bag of arrows and she took it and slung it across her back.

"These arrows are unlimited. Don't ever think of them running out, just keep reaching back for more and they'll be more." Nibs instructed. "It's all in your mind."

Wendy nodded her head. "Got it."

Nibs cut his eyes to his left and blurted. "There coming, split up and I'll find you, stay high in the trees and don't stay in one spot too long." Nibs said then ran off.

Fear gripped Wendy's gut and exploded within her but she shot off into the air and landed on a branch amongst the leaves for cover.

Nibs flew through the forest at a moderate speed, drew his sword and cut himself in the forearm to attract the beasts.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The creatures roared when they picked up the sweet scent of Nibs blood and the lot of them shot off in his direction, save for a few.

The few flew around and picked up Wendy's scent but couldn't smell Peter because he was buried and concealed under the thicket.

Wendy stood in the branch and cursed under her breath. "How am I supposed to see these things, it's almost pitch black out here."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The banshee's cried and Wendy remembered what Slightly taught her…

Flashback..

_This was the tenth time Wendy was put to the test with her bow and arrow…_

"_You'll not always see your enemy, so close your eyes and listen hard." Slightly said as he stood behind her. Wendy closed her eyes and lifted her bow. She positioned the arrow and pulled back on the string as she crept around the forest and Slightly flew of. He waited a while then unsheathed his dagger, his grey eyes followed her creeping form then he shot towards her with intent to cut her._

_Wendy quickly turned in his direction and shot the arrow. Slightly knocked it out of the air in the nick of time with his blade and applauded her. "Excellent! Finally you got it!"_

End Flashback…

Wendy exhaled and closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She pulled back on the string and held her position on the tree branch. With in seconds her hearing heightened and she heard the sound of two banshee's gliding through the air, she heard the wind part as they charged towards her, she also heard the breath emit from their nostrils.

Wendy planted her feet and slightly bent her knees and held her breath then..

_Swoosh! Eeeeeee!_

Wendy quickly turned and shot at the banshee that approached from her side

_Swoosh Eeeeee!_

Wendy took down two banshees then quickly leapt over to another tree. Seconds later three banshees rushed to the spot where she just was and flew around the tree. Wendy pulled out three arrows and shot them towards the flying beasts and killed all three.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!" The thing banshee's cried and Nibs quickly landed then swung his sword wildly as he spun and the banshees ran right into his fierce blade and limbs were severed as well as torsos.

Nibs swung fiercely in a backhanded motion lopping off the head of a banshee that tried to rush him like a football player.

Nibs sensed them approaching from all directions and he quickly dropped his sword in its sheath behind his back and snatched up his sais, and held his arms out to his sides.

Nibs heard their cries closing in and he wanted to wait till the very last second. He closed his eyes and counted. "Three…. two…one." Then he jumped up in the air and spun like a top with his arms outstretched to his sides…..

SWOOSH SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE SLICE

Nibs kept spinning and blood flew everywhere as the banshee's slammed into him, for they had no time to stop and they got hacked for it.

Nibs stopped spinning and landed hard on the ground and heard banshee's off in the distance and figured they were after Wendy. Nibs moved to run then a whip immediately snapped and wrapped around his neck and he was yanked backwards.

Nibs fell on his back and as he was being dragged backwards he reached overhead and rolled backwards into a handstand just in time to kick his aggressor as he flipped upright, he then swiftly reached behind him and stabbed the Amazon in the gut.

"Ahhhhh!" She cried out and Nibs snatched his sai out of her belly and snatched the whip off his neck then turned towards her.

"Noooo!!!! He killed Nora!!! Kill him now!!!!!!"The red cloaked woman hollered in fury.

Then immediately Nibs heard an arrow whiz towards him from behind. He quickly reached back, caught it, spun, and threw it back at the shooter. The arrow went into the darkness of the woods and apparently hit another Amazon, for she screamed bloody murder.

Then the red cloaked woman seemingly came out of nowhere and rammed Nibs in his side and took him down.

Nibs landed on his side and quickly pushed her off of him and slugged her. She roared like a beast and her eyes burned a bright yellow color and she slugged him back.

_WHAM! _

The intensity of her blow caused Nibs to see double for a few moments and he landed on his belly and tried to get away. She quickly regained her position on his back and jammed a dagger in his lower back and Nibs screamed and elbowed her in the face.

CRACK!

Her head snapped back and she roared again and grabbed two handfuls of his hair from the back of his head and slammed his face into the ground. She then quickly kneed him in the back causing the dagger to impale him to the hilt and Nibs cringed and grew livid. He reached back and grabbed a hold of her cloak, got into a crouching position, and threw her over his head, then sent a dagger her way.

The woman landed and rolled on to her feet. She twisted and ducked; her hair flew wildly in the air as the blade whizzed past her head.

She then zipped over to Nibs with her fist drawn back but Nibs grabbed her arm and tossed her over his head then quickly crouched down and shot off the ground with such force, that his wake blew her back into a tree.

Nibs flew in the direction of the banshee's and drew his sword. He quickly spotted Wendy in a tree shooting viciously at several banshee's but a whole gang of them was closing in on her from all sides. Nibs landed hard on the branch that she was standing on and fell into her, for he still had that dagger deep in his back.

"What?" Wendy breathed as they wrapped their arms around each other and then they slipped and fell out of the tree.

Nibs quickly pushed her off of him and held her by the hand to break her fall. She was the first to land and stumble backwards then Nibs landed, released her hand and stumbled past her.

Nibs wheezed. "Were surrounded." HE said as he reached back to try to pull the knife out but he couldn't get a good grip on it. Wendy quickly ran up to him and wrapped one arm around his waist and yanked the dagger out with the other and Nibs cried out and snatched away from her.

He turned to her with his head raised as he panted, his long bangs cascaded across his eyes and his face burdened with pain. "Get ready to move like hell with that blade, like Slightly showed you." Nibs said out of breath as he stretched out his hand and his sword glided across the ground and flew into his hand and Wendy saw a group of banshee's gang up behind him, and Nibs saw the same behind her and both their eyes grew wide.

**That's all for now please review. I'm going to work and when I get home, I will review and post the rest of this chapter.**


	26. A Lover's Caress

**Chap 26: A lover's caress.**

**Corny title, but I don't know what else to call it. Here is the rest of last chapter. Lots of mushy descriptive love making between our favorite pair…Peter and Wendy. I know you like it. Please….review.**

Nibs wheezed. "Were surrounded." HE said as he reached back to try to pull the knife out but he couldn't get a good grip on it. Wendy quickly ran up to him and wrapped one arm around his waist and yanked the dagger out with the other and Nibs cried out and snatched away from her.

He turned to her with his head raised as he panted, his long bangs cascaded across his eyes and his face burdened with pain. "Get ready to move like hell with that blade, like Slightly showed you." Nibs said out of breath as he stretched out his hand and his sword glided across the ground and flew into his hand and Wendy saw a group of banshee's gang up behind him, and Nibs saw the same behind her and both their eyes grew wide.

They both blew out a breath then ran towards each other so they could be back to back. They quickly swung as hard and as fast as they could at anything that came close.

Wendy swung her bow as she twisted, lunged, and ducked, severing many limbs as banshee blood splashed all over her.

Wendy's anger was her strength and she was fierce with it, marveling at how she never got winded. She hacked away as she made sure to stay close to Nibs as they watched each other's backs, and suddenly she began to enjoy the kill.

Nibs back began to give out because he never got a chance to heal it, for if he did, he would be overtaken. The consequence of his choice caused him to become slow and he got kicked hard in the gut. The blow knocked the wind out of him and he doubled over.

Nibs bum ran into Wendy just as she hacked off the head of the last banshee on her side. She quickly turned, leaned on his bum with her hip and twisted her body in a wicked backhanded motion

_SWOOSH_ "Eee-"

and sliced the banshee in half. _Thump._

Nibs remained doubled over as he listened to his surroundings.

"Are you alright? Are they gone?" Wendy asked as she stood behind him.

"Yeah." Nibs coughed then reached back and healed his wound then stood upright with a red face. He slowly turned towards her and looked her up and down, he was clearly taken aback by her bravery. "Thanks." He said quickly then walked off to where Peter was hidden.

Wendy smiled and quickly followed him. "Your welcome now let's go home." Wendy said then Nibs pulled Peter out of the thicket and held him bridal style.

Nibs smiled as he looked Wendy up and down. "You're a bloody mess, were you hurt at all?" Nibs asked as she stood by his side.

Wendy looked into Peter's dirty face and stroked his hair back. "No thankfully." Wendy said then walked behind Nibs and wrapped her arms around his neck and leapt on his back.

Nibs brows raised as he was impressed with her. "Good work out there then." Nibs complemented.

"Thank you." Wendy breathed in shock and without warning they were propelled high into the night sky of Neverland and headed for home.

Wendy and Nibs landed in the underground home and Nibs instructed Wendy to prepare the bath while he undressed Peter. When the bath was ready Nibs flew Peter over and Wendy grabbed his feet and they both eased Peter into the hot tub.

Peter never moved a muscle; he continued to sleep, dead to the world around him.

Wendy and Nibs stood outside of the tub and Nibs placed his hands on his hips. "He's all yours, I'm sure you can take it from here. I'm going to wash and go to bed, but if you have trouble lifting him, call me……but it would be good if you learn to do it yourself. I have a feeling you're going to need to step it up around here. But you did great tonight, but you can do so much more…..and you will learn." Nibs nodded.

Wendy shook her head in agreement. "I totally agree, I'm ready for the training. I want to be able to fight as good as Tigerlily, heck, even as good as you two." Wendy said.

Nibs raised his brow. "That's what Neverland needs, she accepted you, and now you're help is needed more than ever. But I promise you, the training will be brutal, and you need to learn how to take a hit." Nibs warned.

Wendy furrowed her brows. "What? You don't have to hit me to teach me how to fight." She countered.

Nibs shook his head side to side. "Oh yes we do! Its only through getting your arse handed to you that you will toughen up and learn. Slighty showed you the basics, and I'm sure he'll need to show you and Misti again, then you will fight Tigerlily. Which she is the best of all of us, but she tends to go easy. Then you'll fight me, and finally Peter. And he is such an a—he cheats all the time. We will all hit you, that's just the way its done." Nibs said seriously and Wendy's mouth dropped.

"I don't want to train like that; I don't think I can do it." Wendy whispered. "I'm scared; I don't want to get hurt." Wendy said like a little child.

Nibs sighed. "If Layla, who has yet to fight Peter can do it, you can. You're a fighter, deep down inside, we just have to pull it out of you. Either that or you can go home. But you're not safe there either. Now that you've met Pan, and he's showed you all he has. You'll never be safe again…..anywhere…..until all our enemies are destroyed. So you can run….but you can't hide." Nibs said and fear overtook Wendy and she began to back away.

Nibs looked down and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry; we didn't mean to put you in danger. We didn't even know about Arizael. I'm not trying to scare you but…..I have a really, really bad feeling that…..if what Peter said was true about your father joining Arizael…..They are going to really come after _you_, to get to Peter. We can't always be here to protect you Wendy….As you seen tonight, **you** saved my butt out there." Nibs said softly.

Wendy placed her hands on her hips and began to pace. "Please leave." She said softly and Nibs pursed his lips as he nodded his head. "In the morning I will go and get the other's, it should be safer then." Nibs said then turned and left the room.

Wendy quickly stripped out of her bloody clothes, lifted into the air and eased her body down into the soapy water. She dunked herself, resurfaced and began to wash vigorously, for she was eager to wash the blood off her body.

Once clean she made her way over to Peter and began to wash him. As she performed her task her mind went back to the bloodbath with the banshee's and she smiled as she was proud to have fought off the banshee's without screaming for help. "What an accomplishment, maybe I _can_ be a warrior after all." She said out loud and savored her moment of triumph. "I am strong, and I can be stronger for you Peter, for Neverland, and for my family." Wendy said to Peter but he did not respond.

Once done, Wendy struggled to get Peter out of the tub. She tried to pull him out by his armpits but she dropped him; she quickly caught him in time before his head went under.

She then got behind him and reached under his arm pits and wrapped her arms around his chest but she could barely get him out of the water. She tried several times and failed each time, but she refused to call for Nibs aid. She wanted to prove that she could do this herself and she was determined. After three more failed attempts Wendy collected herself and repositioned her arms around Peter. "Ok" Wendy breathed. One….two….three…er…..three and a half….four." Wendy strained and pulled Peter out of the water. She quickly flew him over to the bed and dropped him on his back.

Peter pounced on the bed wet and naked but still did not stir. Wendy quickly grabbed a towel and dried him off. Luckily his bed was enormous so all she had to do was roll him to a dry spot once she dried him off.

She dressed him in a green fitted t-shirt and some black sweatpants then laid beside Peter and looked down into his sleeping face.

Wendy knew she should allow Peter to sleep for a few hours longer, but she was began to starve for his affection.

Her baby blue eyes washed over his tousled blond locks and her eyes took in how they rested against his forehead. She observed his straight brows and his thick eyelashes, his perfect skin, nd his full kissable lips. Her eyes continued down and washed over his chin, down the center of his throat and rested on his chest, which gently rose and fell.

Wendy furrowed her brows and pouted her lips for Peter's green fitted tee concealed his immaculate body which was wrapped in the snug material. She gently pulled at the neck line of his shirt and exhaled then released it. She propped herself up on her elbow and ran her hands across his chest and savored the feeling of his solid body that rested under the ribbed cotton tee.

Wendy leaned in and ran her fingers along his long sideburns and twirled his hair in her fingers. "I know I shouldn't disturb you…..but I need your comfort…I've had a rough day…..and I need to talk to you about it." Wendy whispered and her eyes washed over the side profile of his face and she got no response.

Wendy leaned into his face and kissed his lips. "Wake up and Kiss me." She breathed sweetly then ran her hand over his chest and down the center of his body.

Wendy slid her fingers into the waistline of his sweats and he held her position, allowing her fingers to graze over the short and neatly trimmed patch of hair that lead to his manhood. "Wake up and Kiss me Peter." Wendy breathed again then pressed her plump ruby red lips against Peter's unresponsive ones. When she removed her lips Peter's lips parted slightly as he inhaled sharply and his eyes moved under their lids. He could barely hear her calling for him, but he knew it was her. It was just too hard for him to bring himself into consciousness.

"Please Peter….I just need you to hold me." Wendy whispered in his face, she so desired Peter's love to ease her tension against what Nibs did to her earlier. She wanted reassurance that Peter was still interested in her but Peter remained silent.

Wendy smiled as an idea came to her mind. She remembered how the sparks flew when Peter touched her in the cabin, the feel of his energy penetrating her skin, and the electric sensation that made every hair on her body stand to attention. Being with Peter made her feel so alive, and she also remembered returning the favor, several times.

_Flashback…_

"_Your body recharges mine, and mine recharges yours. I've never had these things happen to me before...only with you."_

_End Flashback._

Wendy smiled and glided her fingers from inside his pants and moved them across his lips. She closed her eyes and caressed his cheek, and in so doing a pink light sparked where their skin connected and Peter took in a deep breath and exhaled.

Wendy slowly glided her hand down the center of his body and noticed there was no spark. "It must be skin to skin, the passionate touch of a lover's caress." She whispered to herself as she reached the waist line of his pants.

She slid her hand underneath his shirt and pressed it against his stomach causing the sparks to fly again and Peter flinched a bit as his breathing hitched. Wendy moaned deep in her throat as she slowly slid her hand off to his side and squeezed him. She then seductively ran her hand up the side of his body and Peter's back began to arch and he turned his head towards her and a tiny moan slipped past his lips.

Wendy became extremely moist in her panties due to Peter's sexiness, which was like an addiction, alluring and intoxicating.

Wendy continued to caress his skin as she energized him and Peter continued to squirm, pant, and lick his lips as he bathed in her nourishment.

Wendy's nipples became erect as her heart raced. She licked her lips hungrily as she looked at Peter's mouth. "Wake up and kiss me Peter." She beckoned, and as if on cue, Peter licked his lips and began to pant as his lids fluttered.

Wendy sat up and pulled Peter's shirt as high as she could get it without removing it and she straddled him and ran her hands all over his chest and stomach. She creamed every time his body reacted to her touch; she relished the sight and feel of his muscles flexing and releasing as she knew her touch stimulated him.

Wendy stood, bent over, and pulled his pants down to his knees.

She then returned to her original place right beside him, glided her hand over his hip, and rested it in between his legs.

Peter gasped and his brows furrowed and turned up. Wendy looked down into his pleasure stricken face as he turned his head from sided to side breathing the word "yes-yes."

Wendy encircled his cock and began to stroke it slowly and Peter moaned and snapped his green eyes open and then they rolled back as he moaned again.

"Come here." Peter breathed as he reached out and grabbed her upper arm.

Wendy released him and rested her hand on his belly and their lust drunken gazes locked. Peter furrowed his brows as he tried to sit up but his body gave out causing him to flop back down on the pillow. Peter closed his eyes and panted, for he was spent.

Wendy leaned down and Peter opened his eyes and ran his hand through her hair and rested it behind her neck and pulled her in and some of her hair cascaded over the crown of his head.

Peter looked into Wendy's baby blue eyes with half closed lids and he asked sweetly…"Wendy…why did you wake me?" Peter smiled tiredly and went on to say… "You know I need to sleep."

Wendy smiled. "I know Peter…but I couldn't wait…..I….I need you now." Wendy whispered then slowly ran her hand up his side and the hairs all over Peter's body stood to attention.

"Emmm." Peter moaned through pursed lips as her touch sent shivers down his spine and when she glided her hand over his chest his breathing hitched. Peter licked his lips and furrowed his brows softly then Wendy rested her hand on his chest.

Peter relaxed then kept blinking slow and long as he tried to hold on to consciousness, yet he sensed something was wrong by the flow of her voice. "What's wrong, what did you need to talk about?" Peter asked as he ran his fingers through the length of her hair.

Wendy continued to look into Peter's exhausted face and contemplated on telling him about what Nibs did, but she held back. Wendy felt that this wasn't the proper time to tell him and it would be inconsiderate of her, for she knew Peter would most likely get up and confront Nibs instead of falling back asleep. Not only that, but what Nibs told her burdened her so, and she feared the upcoming events….the inevitable.

Wendy sighed. "Oh its nothing that can't wait, I'm fine." Wendy smiled then began to play with his nipple until it became erect.

Peter smiled as he closed his tired eyes. "Ooooh…..you lie….what is it Wendy?" Peter asked as he placed his hand on her side.

"Nothing Peter….I just want you." Wendy said hotly.

Peter opened his eyes slowly and whispered. "You're still lying…..but I'll let it go, I'm too tired to fight with you girl…….so what…… _exactly_ do you want?" He asked then glided his fingers across her belly then turned his hand over and ran his knuckles down her belly and stopped at her crotch.

Wendy became so aroused by his touch that it seemed like an explosion went off in her lower belly. She gripped his chest and Peter's chest muscle flexed in her hand and she felt a strong urge to tear into him. Nevertheless she leaned in and gently bit his bottom lip then nibbled on it and Peter moaned and lowered his lids.

"I want you…I want you to hold me…" Wendy whispered.

Peter closed his eyes and they rolled under his thickly lashed lids. "Is that _all_ you want? You didn't wake me to…. simply be held." Peter breathed as his arousal grew and he turned his hand again so his palm could touch her body, he seductively ran it from her crotch and over to her hip bone and he squeezed her. He then abruptly snatched a portion of her energy and Wendy's body jerked towards him and she gasped.

Wendy panted and got herself together then nuzzled his nose. "You're right, I lie….I want you to get up, use that energy, and make love to me." She breathed then ran her fingers through his hair and traveled down the side of his face, then rested on his chest.

Peter moaned again as he ran his hand up her side and cupped her breast. "I know…..you just couldn't wait for me…..I'd get up and make love to your body anytime. But you're going to have to take it nice and slow, I don't have the energy for much else….is that too much to ask?" Peter informed sweetly as flicked her rock hard nipple and looked in to her baby blues.

Wendy gasped and licked her ruby red lips as she slid her hand up his chest and gave his neck a gentle squeeze. Peter released her breast and gripped the sheet as he closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and bit his lip.

"Oh Peter, that's just the way I want it tonight….I want to savor every inch of you inside of me…."

Peter pursed his lips "Emm hmm….what else?" Peter breathed hotly as his passion burned within him.

Wendy leaned into his face until they were nose to nose and Peter opened his eyes and she drowned in ecstasy. "And I want you to savor me…..and appreciate how good I taste," She said confidently as she pressed her hand firmly against the center of his chest his chest and allowed it to firmly travel down the center of his torso, relishing the harness of his abs, which he did indeed flex, and Peter smiled arrogantly. "And how good I make your body feel…." Wendy said with such authority that Peter broke, loosing all decency and arrogance, gasping and panting; for he was overflowing with want and he quickly encircled her wrist.

Wendy's brows raised as her eyes washed over his entire form. I see you're hard, hot and ready to explode…..aren't you." Wendy returned the arrogance. Wendy snatched her wrist out of his grip and quickly encircled his unit and Peter jumped.

"Oh yes I am…..and so are you….I can smell you….and I want it." Peter said hotly then grabbed her by the neck and quickly captured her lips.

Their lips met hungrily as they tasted each others mouths, Peter slid his hand under Wendy's arm and wrapped it around her back and nudged her to get on top of him.

Without breaking the sweet interlock of their lips, Wendy seductively slid her body on top of Peter's and pressed herself tight against him; and she allowed a soft moan to seep past her lips. The contact of their bodies was electrifying; harness pressed up against soft delicateness….the pleasure was maddening.

Peter ran his hot cinnamon tongue over Wendy's minty fresh one as he ran his hands along her cheeks, causing the pink sparks to start up again as he savored her soft skin.

Peter continued to kiss and suck on Wendy's plump lips as he then entangled his fingers in her scalp and relished the feel of her silky tresses between them, as the rest of her hair cascaded around his face.

The two lovers broke the passionate kiss and stared into each other's eyes, then Peter moved in and sucked on Wendy's bottom lip, then bit it gently with his teeth. With that Wendy knew Peter was ready to get serious, as he always molested her bottom lip in that fashion when he wanted more.

Wendy moved to push herself upwards but Peter quickly wrapped one arm around her back and placed the other hand in her cleavage. For she wore a sexy little night dress, sheer and blue, which showed off her cleavage for only Peter to see.

Peter's eyes were pasted on her cleavage as he ran his fingers in between her breasts, causing her nipples to become even more erect and show through her thin dress.

Peter gasped as if he'd seen her beauty for the first time. He gently pushed her backwards so she could lay on her back and give him access to those breasts.

Peter laid on his side then draped one of his legs across her body as he had one hand behind her head, while the other traced her breasts.

Wendy laid on her back trembling under his touch for it drove her wild. She was very hot and moist between her legs and Peter could smell that peppermint scent that was all her own. Wendy's face became drenched in passion as her thickly lashed lids fluttered and her breathing accelerated to soft pants.

Peter then laid halfway on top of her so he could reach her breasts with his tongue. He pressed his face into her cleavage and began to nuzzle it as he savored her scent, then Peter began to lick and kiss her in between her breasts. Wendy gasped and slid her hand under his arm and sank her nails into his back as her body tensed.

Peter moaned then ran his tongue up her chest and buried his face in the side of her neck, where he then began to suck intensely on her flesh, and Wendy wrapped her arm tight around him.

As Peter molested her neck he began to pull her sleeve down and Wendy moved her arm to allow the fabric to come down. Peter then released her flesh and straddled her; the look on his face was of pure desire. Wendy never saw his eyes burn brighter a day before in her life.

Peter slowly ran his hands down her body, from her breasts, down her belly, and over to her hips. He then began to bunch up the thin fabric of her dress until it reached her hips. He yanked her up and pulled the dress over her bum.

Wendy smiled then shivered from the feel of his fingertips and the fabric as they glided up her sides, and over her breasts. She then lifted her arms and Peter pulled the dress off of her, to reveal her nakedness.

Peter smiled as he tossed the dress. "No panties again……you're such a nasty girl." Peter breathed and Wendy opened her mouth. "Give it to me…..now, or I'll be forced to take it, for I can't wait any longer." She demanded hotly and Peter's eyes grew wide, for her words aroused him to no end, to the point where he lost himself in her.

Before Peter could respond Wendy pushed him off of her and quickly mounted him. Peter gasped from the sudden movement and the next thing he knew, she was stuffing his hard cock into the opening of her slickness, then sucked him in….deep.

Peter screamed as he lost control but quickly cut it off as he quickly grabbed the bed sheets and clenched his eyes shut. He thought he was going to explode inside of her, for she felt so wet, hot and tight, and she already had him on edge before she aggressively took him.

Wendy gasped then moaned through her teeth as she felt him deep in her loins, filing her and even pushing past her limits demanding she take the rest of him.

Wendy smirked then grabbed Peter's stunned face by the cheeks and captured his lips. Peter moaned in her mouth and returned the kiss and she began to rock her hips.

Peter fought for control as he wondered why this was happening to him. He was always in control but this time, he felt like he could loose himself any second.

Peter broke the kiss panting and Wendy continued to rock her hips as she savored the fullness of him and how that harness pushed against her spot with each stroke that she gave him.

"Wendy." Peter croaked as he grabbed her hips. "Wait." Peter breathed and Wendy stopped and looked at him with a confused look on her face.

Peter continued to pant as he felt drunk and totally powerless under her. "Let me catch my breath…..you feel to good to me girl…..I don't want this to end too soon……it's too hard for me to control this time." Peter whispered.

Wendy leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I don't care….if you finish now, I'll simply get you back up and we will start again and again until we both pass out." Wendy said then thrusted her hips hard on him and Peter's eyes rolled back as he moaned through pursed lips.

Wendy continued to ride Peter, hard and hungry while Peter kept a tight grip on her hips as he drowned in her pleasure. This was the second time Peter was dominated by Wendy and he thought about that, and felt he had to repay her. With each thrust they both moaned in unison for Peter was well endowed and it pleasured her so. Her body shivered with each stroke and she climaxed several times.

Peter thought he would climax each time, then after 10 minutes, Peter lost the battle of her tightness and exploded his seed inside of her.

Wendy laid her perfect sweaty body down on Peter and he embraced her as he fought to catch his breath. "Did you like it? Was it good Peter?" Wendy asked as she buried her face in his neck and enjoyed the smell of him.

Peter held her with his eyes closed. "I can't find……the words…..to explain…..how good it is…..saying its good…….does you no justice….."Peter breathed as he was now winded but not about to loose the fight for dominance.

"You've won this round….but you won't win the next." Peter rasped then pushed her off of him then sat straight up and hunched over a bit.

Wendy sat up and stroked her sweat slicked hair back and looked down at him. "I didn't know we were in a competition. I hardly think you're up to another round. You look like you're about to die." Wendy teased arrogantly and Peter slowly turned his face toward her then straightened up his body and stared at her blankly.

They both had a staring contest which lasted a few moments then Peter licked his lips, and with a straight face he said "Lay on your stomach, and I'll show you something." Peter countered.

Wendy giggled and complied but had no idea what she was in for as Peter knelt behind her and straddled her. Peter quickly grabbed her by the hips and snatched her butt up and Wendy yelped.

She tired to sit up but Peter wrapped one arm around her waist and pushed her down with his other hand so her bum was up in the air facing him. "I didn't tell you to get up." Peter breathed then quickly stuck his fingers in between her folds to make sure her vaginal opening was still lubricated.

Wendy panted in anticipation, for this was a very intense position for her, where Peter always made her take _all _of him. Peter pulled her closer with the arm that was wrapped around her as he encircled his bulging erection and pushed it between her folds.

"Ah.." Wendy grunted and gripped the sheets as her body tensed. She arched her back a bit as she tried to move her backside away from him but Peter grabbed her by the hips. "Where you going? I said I wanted to show you something." Peter teased then slowly pulled her hips towards him and forced her down on to his hardness. Wendy moaned through clenched teeth as he filled her, his hardness pressing against her walls.

Wendy tried once again to crawl forward but Peter wrapped one arm around her waist. "It's not in all the way yet." Peter said sweetly. "I told you…..I want to show you something." He teased and his treatment sent her overboard.

Peter leaned on her back and she felt as if he was smothering her as he placed his free hand next to hers. Peter held her tight around her waist as he pushed the rest of his hardness into her sweet treasure and Wendy's mouth dropped and she clawed the bed from the intensity of this deep penetration.

Peter moaned and his eyes rolled back. "Yes…._now_ it's all the way in." Peter said then he trusted his hips hard and Wendy yelled from the pain and pleasure.

With his free hand Peter intertwined his fingers with hers and licked her back. "I said I want it nice and slow…..but not without making you scream." Peter said as he rotated his hips and pushed himself deeper inside of her and she cringed as her back rounded.

Peter breathed out of his mouth and continued to thrust her slowly as he ran his hands up her sides and down her back. The feeling caused Wendy's body to tremble and her back to arch. "I want you to feel all of me…._take it_." Peter rasped lustfully then grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her upright.

Wendy clenched her eyes tight and whimpered from the intensity and pleasure, she felt like she was going to explode as her chest heaved uncontrollably.

Peter grinded his cock inside of her as he ran his hands over her breasts and pinched her erect nipples and Wendy dug her nails into his thighs.

Peter grabbed her by the throat with one hand as he allowed the other to travel all over the front of her body; touching and squeezing her flesh while she panted and moaned.

Peter pushed his hand against her lower belly and wrapped his arm around her neck and began to thrust into her, harder, and deeper and this took her overboard.

Wendy gasped and shriked, then her eyes rolled back as Peter sent her body out of control. Every fiber of her being was sent on fire as the pushed up against her g-spot causing her to climax as much as he demanded her to and Wendy fell limp in his arms.

Peter released her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're not tired now are you? Are you about to fall asleep Wendy?" Peter taunted.

"I hate you Peter Pan." Wendy rasped in defiance.

"You love me." Peter smiled then grabbed her by the hips and thrusted his hardness deep into her depths and she screamed, then a sob slipped past her lips.

"Aw, are you crying?" Peter teased tiredly as he began to weaken as well. Wendy elbowed him in the stomach and Peter pushed her down but kept a firm grip on her hip so her bum could stay in the air.

"It feels so good it makes you want to cry doesn't it?" Peter asked as he kept up the slow but deep penetrating thrusts that created so much pleasure, that it was torturous.

Wendy cried out again and whimpered as her body trembled out of control and she arched her back and gripped the sheets.

Peter began to put all his weight on her as he made her lay down flat and he pressed his body tight against hers.

Wendy moaned uncontrollably as the tears streamed down her cheeks and Peter smiled in satisfaction then rotated his hips firmly, causing his cock to press hard against her insides and she wailed from the pleasure.

Peter encircled her wrist with one hand and used the other to stroke her hair to the side so he could nibble on her neck and shoulder while he continued the slow torturous thrusts in and out of her slick insides.

Wendy's body was so sensitive to Peter's intimate touch by now, that with each stroke of his hardness came a climax on her part. The intensity began to drive her insane and she just wanted to run away.

Wendy tried to crawl away but to no avail, Peter was much too heavy and he pinned her body down with his as he entangled his leg with hers.

Peter released her wrist then reached in-between her body and the bed so he could cup her breast as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Peter stopped stroking her insides as sleep overshadowed him and he blinked slow and long; the same happened to Wendy.

Peter reached in-between the bed and Wendy's body with his other hand and placed it on her lower belly and stroked her insides a few more times then failed to continue. Peter fell asleep before she could and Wendy waited for him to move.

It wasn't until he began to snore softly in her ear that she knew he fell fast asleep.

Wendy gasped in relief as her body was definitely put to the test with this love making session, and for once, she was glad that he was done with her.

Wendy had climaxed countless times and Peter showed her body immeasurable amounts of pleasure that never left her wanting or wondering for someone else. She gently leaned to the side and removed his hand from her breast. He slid off her back and rolled on his own back snoring.

Wendy turned to him and closed his mouth then caressed his face. _"How can Nibs ever think I would get tired of Peter and want to try him….let alone someone else? .I can barely take these love making sessions let alone dare try to move on with someone else." _Wendy thought to herself and took in how innocent and harmless Peter looked when he's asleep.

Wendy tucked him under the furs and crawled out of the bed. She furrowed her brows and put her hand on her belly as she began to ache between her legs, her belly and her back. She swallowed and limped with shaky legs over to the bathing area of their large room.

She pulled out the tub and pressed her delicate hand upon it and imagined hot soapy water. Once she opened her baby blues she saw the water waiting for her. Wendy climbed in and sank down to her chin in the water and allowed it to soothe her aching body. She enjoyed the feeling of the hot water between her legs as it caressed her abused entrance between her folds.

Wendy soaked for about an hour, washed up, climbed out, and dressed herself warmly. She then grabbed a pile of furs and made a thick bed for herself on the floor, snuggled in and fell fast asleep.

End Chapter.

Hope you liked it!

**Here is a snippet of what's to come. Wendy gets tired of being locked up in the underground home and decides to disobey Peter's order and go outside. She feels confident that she can defend herself so she waits until Nibs and the boys leave. She and the girls go out for some fresh air and get captured by Barbecue. Nibs and the boys are in the heat of battle somewhere in Neverland and Peter is bathing in the depths of oblivion. Hook saw everything and comes to rouse Peter to strike a deal. He takes advantage of the fact that Peter doesn't know Barbecue and offer's his help to save Wendy and the girls, at a price. This sets Peter back a day with Ann, for he is weak and needs to take a days worth of his energy back from her to save his girls.**

"Every second you waste boyee, you bring your dear Wendy closer and closer to death. Barbecue is not as gentlemanly as I….if you know what I mean." Hook said as he stood a few feet behind Peter.

Peter stood with his brows furrowed hard and his face burning with rage. He clenched his fist tight around the hilt of his dagger until his knuckles turned white as he pursed his lips and scowled. _"Just do it….for Wendy….there is no other way."_ Peter said within himself but he felt like he was about to defile himself for willingly allowing Hook to drink from him.

Peter turned his head to the side and glared at Hook through the corner of his eye then lowered his long lashed lids and tried to think of another way. With his brain failing to respond, Peter turned his head forward again.

Hook sneered as his mouth watered for the taste of Peter's blood, which was indeed the sweetest blood he'd ever tasted and he craved for it always. "We haven't got all day…..Wendy doesn't have all day…what is your choice?" Hook pushed as he sneered.

Peter released the death grip he had on the hilt of his dagger and the dagger fell to the ground, but Peter remained still as a statue.

Hook smiled in triumph and licked his lips. "Good choice." He said flatly as he advanced on Peter and quickly wrapped one arm around his neck and held him in a headlock with his forearm pressed tightly against his jaw line.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut as tension exploded within his body followed by a sickening loathing feeling.

Hook tilted his head to the side with his forearm, painfully exposing his neck. Peter pursed his lips as he kept his eyes shut tight, waiting for the inevitable.

Hook looked down at Peter's neck and observed the vein which was raised and pumping with blood. Hook opened his mouth and _every_ tooth became sharp as knives. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, moved in, and clamped as many teeth as he could deep down into the flesh of Peter's neck; Peter cringed but held his peace.


	27. Hard Decisions

**Chapter 27: Peter makes a hard decision**

Wendy soaked for about an hour, washed up, climbed out, and dressed herself warmly. She then grabbed a pile of furs and made a thick bed for herself on the floor, snuggled in and fell fast asleep.

Peter stirred around 4pm the next day, sat upright in his bed, and yawned. His stomach immediately growled and he felt like he could eat a horse. Peter crawled across his enormous bed and stepped out of it.

His eyes immediately fell on Wendy's sleeping form, which was snuggled between the furs on the floor. Peter furrowed his brows as he thought to himself. "What time is it?"

Deciding to let her sleep a few moments longer he made his way over to the tub and prepared his bath. Once he was squeaky clean from head to toe, he got out of the tub and noticed the pile of bloody clothes on the floor. Peter furrowed his brows as he looked from the clothes to Wendy, and back to the clothes again. "What happened?" Peter asked Wendy, clearly forgetting that she was asleep.

Peter watched Wendy as he dressed himself in a grey fitted cotton tee, black cargo pants and his boots. He then laid down beside Wendy and gently pulled the furs off of her. "Wake up Wendy, its time to eat n stuff." Peter said softly then shook her shoulder.

Wendy moaned and turned over to him and now laid on her back. "No I don't want to…..give me a few minutes…..I'll meet you out there." Wendy said groggily and Peter smiled then stood. "You have five minutes. I have a lot to tell all of you and you definitely need to hear it." Peter said then turned his back and approached the entrance.

Wendy sprang up for she remembered Nibs words last night. "Ok I'll get up right now." Wendy said and Peter smiled then went through the curtain.

As soon as Peter stepped out of his room he was bum rushed by the lost boys and girls. "PETER!!!!!" They screamed and they all fell down in a huge heap of tangled limbs and laughter.

Peter was showered with hugs and kisses, kisses from the girls of course. Peter returned the hugs and kisses until Misti planted a big one right on his mouth and everyone paused for a moment. Peter's eyes looked from right to left as his face was questioning and Misti smiled. "We missed you!" She shouted to shift the attention and everyone chimed in.

"I'm glad you're alright!"

"Now we can have adventures!"

"And games!"

"And summer!"

"And fun!"

"Oh can we have fun now Peter?!"

Peter smiled as they crawled off of each other then his smile dropped completely and he got to his feet. Nibs walked up to him with a straight face knowing exactly what was on Peter's mind.

"How are you?" Nibs asked simply.

Peter smiled without showing his pearls. "I feel really good, hungry but really good……um…." Peter trailed off as his eyes looked past Nibs and fell on the Chief, Tigerlily, and all of the braves that were crowded in his hideout.

Peter looked down then looked directly into the Chief's eyes, for he had some questions for the leader of the braves in regards to what Arizael told him. He just didn't know when the appropriate time would be. However, the Chief read his face perfectly and knew Peter had something to confront him about.

They both broke eye contact. Peter walked past the crowd and down the small hallway. He made his way to the Chief and stood right in front of him then his eyes washed over the smiling faces of the entire Indian tribe.

Peter stood with his hands on his hips as he regarded everyone. "I'm glad to see that everyone is ok….um…..you can stay as long as you'd like. There is an extension right down the hall that will help out with the space. There's so much we need to talk about and plan, but for now…..lets eat." Peter said and everyone cheered, for they were starved.

The Chief, Nibs, Tigerlily, and Slightly could feel the tension oozing out of Peter even though he tried to hide it; but his heavy looking facial expression gave him away.

Misti, Jess, Toodles, and the twins ran into the kitchen to prepare a feast and some of the young Indian girls ran in after them to assist.

Everyone began chatting amongst themselves save for Nibs and Peter. Peter walked over to his chair and sat down as if his bodyweight was overbearing, and he just stared at the dirt ground of his home. Nibs silently watched him from his position against the wall.

Wendy came walking slowly out of Peter's room with her arms wrapped around her, and she took in her surroundings.

The Chief and Tigerlily came over to Peter while Nibs pulled up a chair and sat against the wall watching.

Tigerlily put her hand on Peter's shoulder and the three of them began to converse amongst themselves; their voices blending in with the crowd.

Wendy stood walked into the main room and stood against the wall and watched their facial expressions as they talked. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but if she could, she wouldn't understand because the conversation was in Chief's native tongue.

Peter was telling them everything that Ann told him and everything that went on with Wendy's father and how he suspects Arizael's proximate arrival.

Wendy observed Peter's face and how stressed out he looked and it scared her. For she never saw Peter look this way. Peter was always the symbol of laughter and careless fun until Arizael came around and Hook made his way back into their lives.

"_Everything has changed."_ Wendy thought within herself. _"He almost looks like a worried adult."_ Wendy observed then looked at Nibs, who sat Indian style in his chair with his eyes closed, listening in from his position. Wendy could feel the heaviness transfer over to Nibs, even fear revealed itself on his face as it went from peaceful to distraught; his brows kept alternating from furrowed, to turned up, then furrowed again.

Nibs felt her eyes on him and he lifted his head and looked at her with his brows raised. Wendy thought to herself "He's thinking of her." And her lips parted as she wrapped her arms around herself. Nibs snapped his eyes shut as his brows furrowed and he turned his head away from he. Wendy bought her fingers to her lips as she let out a breath and turned away as well.

The youngsters ran out of the kitchen empty handed and crowded around Peter, the Chief, and Tigerlily.

"There is no food to eat and there's nothing to hunt." Wendy heard from his direction.

"Its ok, I've given my power to Ann yesterday so now there's some magic we can use. Just try to imagine everything you need for a week, cooked and uncooked. I'll be going back today to give her more." Wendy heard Peter say.

Toodles hungry face lit up. "Ok then lost boys and girls, gather round the table and hold hands!" Toodles announced and they complied.

Minutes later the table was covered with delicious food while the kitchen was restocked with enough food to feed everyone for a week. Everyone was fed and as usual Peter and Nibs ate enough food to feed four burly men, and their strength was restored to its maximum.

Wendy had stayed amongst the girls talking about accommodating their guests and other girly things. All of the mess was cleaned up and everyone crowded around the main area of the home waiting for Peter to inform them of Neverland's status.

Peter stood atop the table and placed his hands on his hips and paced the length of the table as everyone sat in silence.

"Here's whats going on. Neverland, as you all know was almost destroyed. So now its up to me to restore her. It has gotten so bad that it will take fourteen days to fix everything. There are lots of black holes out there that I need to close up. There are beasts and strange things, even people out there that came out of those holes." Peter said and Nibs jumped in.

"Yeah, banshee's, me and Wendy fought them last night and I ran into some strange women that attacked me, growling like some kind of animal." Nibs said.

Peter raised his brows. "Wendy? Fought?" Peter asked in shock and everyone gasped and all eyes fell on Wendy and she felt embarrassed.

Nibs smiled. "Yeah, and she was great, she defended herself and even saved _my_ skin. With more practice, she'll be awesome." Nibs complimented and Wendy turned beet red.

Peter's eyes grew wide and he smiled then grew serious. "Oh there will be more practice, lots of it." He said to Wendy then resumed pacing the length of the table.

"The invaders must be killed or thrown back into the wormholes, and Neverland must be defended while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?!" Tigerlily snapped and everyone's mouth dropped.

Peter held his hand up. "I'm not really going anywhere, but I won't be able to defend Neverland. I have to give all my power to Ann every day and close up wormholes, there won't be much of me left. And I have to keep this up for thirteen more days. So that means….Nibs…..you will take my place as leader of the Lost boys….and girls." Peter announced and Nibs smiled from ear to ear and Slightly perked up and looked at Nibs.

Peter pointed to Slightly. "You Slighty….are now second in command."

Slightly beamed and raised his arms in the air. "Yes!!!" He cheered. Peter smiled and everyone snickered then immediately grew serious.

Peter looked to Tigerlily. "Lily, your duties are the same….a floater. You always know when to step in and I like it that way." Peter said.

Tigerlily smiled. "Thank you Peter."

Peter looked back to Nibs. "Your job now is to defend Neverland and clean out all the invaders. That strange Pirate ship must be sent back and Hook….I don't know what happened to him. The last time I saw him was at the bottom of the sea. Oh…." Peter said then trailed off and looked at everyone.

"That b---ch of a witch is still alive. As long as Neverland's barriers are weak she can come at any time. Even through the wormholes…and she is a nasty beastly hag under that skin." Peter rasped as his beaming emeralds scanned the crowed then he continued. "And from what I know…..she won't be alone." Peter said then turned and looked Wendy in her eyes and Wendy kept a worried gaze as she looked him in his face, for she knew what was coming next.

Peter maintained eye contact with Wendy and swallowed, for he dreaded what he was about to say. "I'm not trying to put you on the spot Wendy…but everybody's gotta know….." Peter said as he kept his eyes on her and Wendy had a loathing look on her face as a bowling ball dropped in her stomach.

Peter cleared his throat and looked at the Chief. "Wendy and John's father….may have joined up with the witch-".

"Gasp!" Various gasps and hisses spread through the crowd and they began to murmur amongst themselves. Peter held up his hand and they grew silent as Wendy lowered her head and played with her fingers.

Peter's eyes fell on Wendy again then his eyes began to roam around the room. "He hates me and wants to take them away from me….at any cost……" Peter trailed off and paused. There was a silence in the room, so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. Then Peter gave the dreaded order. "If you see him…attack him on sight." Peter commanded.

"NO!" Wendy jumped up. "You cannot hurt my father!" She screamed and everyone gasped and looked at her.

John jumped up and backed his sister. "Yeah, you have no right to hurt him; he hasn't done anything to you yet!" John hollered boldly.

Nibs quickly interjected. "YET the keyword is YET!" Nibs countered angrily as he sat glaring with his arms folded and the crowd began murmuring as Wendy and John kept their angry eyes on Peter.

Peter looked at the two siblings with a blank expression then turned his back to them and placed his hands on his hips. "I _said_….attack him on sight." Peter said firmly and Wendy stomped over to the table and slammed her hands down on it as she challenged Peter's decision. "You **will not** hurt my father Peter Pan! **I will not let you!"** She rasped angrily as her eyes shot daggers.

Peter kept his back turned the tension in his body was evident as all the muscles in his back became tight. He raised his head and pursed his lips as everyone grew silent awaiting his response.

Peter felt terrible for making the order but it was the only thing that made sense to him. He also didn't know how to handle Wendy and John's outburst which was clearly out of line. No one ever challenged Peter out on the open in this way; it was thought to be disrespectful.

John moved to join Wendy but he was held back by Tigerlily. "Stand down John Darling, don't be foolish like your sister. Peter won't hurt her, but he'll hurt you." She whispered and John stood down but maintained his angry gaze.

Peter lowered his head and he could feel John and Wendy's eyes burning through the skin on his back. Peter slowly turned towards Wendy as he tried to keep an emotionless face. Peter's heart broke for the decision he had to make, but he had no choice. Wendy's father threatened him and he knew if he appeared in Neverland, things would get ugly. Peter then parted his lips and said. "He's a threat and you know it." Peter said in a low tone.

Wendy opened her mouth to speak and Peter furrowed his brows and spoke over her as he raised his voice. "If he sets foot in my world he will pay the price! How about this then, if anyone see's him, knock his a—out and hog tie him. Then come get me, if I'm not around get Nibs and let him decide his fate!" Peter yelled with a straight face as he tried hard to hide his emotion.

Nibs lowered his head as John and Wendy snapped their heads his way.

Wendy barred her teeth then returned her angry gaze to Peter. "If he is killed I will never forgive you Peter Pan." She rasped and Peter looked away from as her words stung him. "We'll talk about this later Wendy." Peter said softly and dismissed her then Tigerlily came and sat Wendy down. Wendy and John sat fuming as they held their peace. It was as if the very look on their faces would set Peter on fire, for the skin on their faces was beet red.

Peter exhaled as all the color washed out of his face, he then cleared his throat. "Training starts tomorrow morning. Slighty, you know what to do with that." Peter said and Slighty nodded. "Tomorrow then." Slightly said as he was the only other voice heard in the room.

Peter looked at the far wall to keep his eyes from Wendy. "And Wendy….you will train and you will listen to whatever Slighty, Tigerlily and Nibs tells you."

Wendy quickly interjected. "I will not! I will not just stand by and-"

Smack

Tigerlily quickly slapped her hand on Wendy's mouth as she gripped the back of her neck to silence her and Wendy began to struggle. Everyone began to murmur and gasp as they shifted in their seats.

Peter placed his hands on his hips and beamed at Wendy, for He was furious and embarrassed, and her blue eyes beamed right back.

Peter's eyes went into slits. "Let her go." He said simply, agitation clearly audible in his voice.

Tigerlily, with a questioning look upon her face, obeyed his command and Wendy snatched away from her. She then marched right up to the table Peter was standing on.

Peter crouched down to allow her to get in his face. Wendy reached him and opened her mouth but Peter touched her forehead with his index finger and ripped her completely. Wendy fell backwards and Tigerlily caught her.

Peter's green eyes flashed as his body absorbed her energy and used it for itself and John huffed. Peter quickly cut his eyes at him and flicked his wrist. With a flick of Peter's wrist John's body was snatched out of his seat and pulled towards him. Peter caught him by the throat and ripped him as well and shoved him backwards.

Slightly caught John as he fell backwards, and both Darling children were removed from the scene.

Everyone gasped but none dared say a word. Peter quickly stood to his feet and resumed pacing the table. "Every girl in here will train, I want you to be strong, know how to use every weapon and be good at it." Peter said and Misti huffed and Peter snapped his head at her. "And I don't wanna hear any whining. We can't defend ourselves and worry about you every single minute! Neverland's exact words were "no more damsels in distress" and I feel the same way." Peter finished and the Lost girls got offended, save for Layla, and glared but when Peter glared back they quickly straightened up their faces.

Peter looked at Layla. "But you….you're the only one who has had a chance to finish you're training, so now you can show me what you got tough girl. Tomorrow." Peter said then cracked a half smile at her and Layla smiled ear to ear for she couldn't _wait_ to fight him.

Peter looked down as he still had his hands on his hips. "That's all I have for now. Nibs will plan everything from here. I have to get ready to go to Ann." Peter said softly then leapt off the table and walked off to his room.

Clearly seeing Peter's stress and aggravation everyone decided to leave him be. They dispersed and went on the business of accommodating the braves as they talked amongst themselves.

Peter went to his room and saw Wendy laying on his bed and she was stirring. Peter sighed and thought about knocking her out again, but he knew he shouldn't do it.

Wendy blinked her eyes and moaned as she sat upright and rubbed her head. Her eyes fell on Peter and she saw him arming up.

Without looking at her Peter spoke softly. "I have to go to Ann now….I was going to take you, but if you don't wanna come I'll take Nibs. But I need you with me….." Peter said.

Wendy thew her legs over the side of the bed and stood. "I'll go with you Peter….but please….promise me you wont hurt my father." Wendy pleaded and Peter turned to her with his brows turned up.

Wendy continued. "I'm sorry for my outburst out there, but you have to understand where I am coming from. Well….you don't have parents so I cant expect you to but….he is my father Peter." Wendy reasoned and Peter walked towards her.

Peter licked his lips as he stood in front of her. "What will you have me do Wendy? Am I to just stand there and let try to kill me?" He asked and Wendy failed to respond.

"You know, its not fun getting beat up, and I've gotten my fair share of it. Now that I got my essence back……there's just no way I can stand there Wendy….when I can defend myself. He and that cop lady tried shock me to death. So I ask you again, what will you have me do?" Peter reasoned and Wendy's brows turned up and she looked like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry Peter….I can't answer that question. You cannot make me choose. But I promise you, if you kill my father….we will become enemies."

**That's all for now. I have to think about what will happen next because my mind stopped here. I was preparing breakfast and this snippet below dropped in my mind. It's what's coming up sometime, maybe next chapter. Mad drama between Peter and Wendy……this is a long snap shot. Oh, don't think I forgot about Peter retaliating against Nibs, its coming.**

Peter opened the door to the extension of the underground home and stood in the threshold as his eyes roamed the room. It was like a club scene; the lost boys and girls were dancing, drinking, and smoking pipes. Layla and Jess were sitting at a table chatting away while Tigerlily and John were no where to be found. And in the middle of the room were Slightly, Wendy, and Nibs. They had Wendy sandwiched in-between them as they groaped her drunken body.

Peter's eyes went into slits and he leaned against the threshold and folded his arms, then his face went blank as he stared. They continued dancing, and Wendy allowed Nibs to feel her up from behind as he nuzzled her neck.

Peter's brows rose "Ok…alright." He said to himself then entered the room. He sat at a table against the wall, threw his legs atop it, and sparked up a pipe. Every second he sat watching and taking a drag from that pipe, his blood boiled more and more.

…………………………………………………………….

A while later Peter and Wendy are in his room………….

"So why were you letting Nibs touch you like that?" Peter asked angrily, his voice dripping with jealousy.

Wendy stood with her arms crossed, clearly drunk. Wendy rolled her eyes and huffed. "Well….maybe I wanted to see what it feels like. To cheat on the one you love, when there so close. Kinda like what you did with my mother." Wendy said smartly and Peter narrowed his eyes at her as he slowly placed his hands on his hips.

Peter was taken aback by her response and he broke eye contact and began studying the floor. Wendy walked over to the dresser and sat on top of it waiting for his response.

After Peter processed her words he returned his gaze to her. "So….you haven't forgiven me then? Will you ever?" Peter asked softly.

Wendy huffed and rolled her eyes as she turned her head. "Its because of you. It's **your **fault that we are in this situation with my father. If he hadn't…..if you didn't sleep with my mother! He wouldn't be coming after you, he wouldn't hate you so! I hate you, we both hate you. We **all **hate you for what you did." Wendy said angrily then turned and glared at him.

Peter dropped his head and it was as if the life was sucked out of him. His hands fell from his hips and his arms just hung by his sides as his brows turned up and his eyes welled up with tears.

Wendy sucked her teeth, huffed and said simply. "All he wants is revenge…..and you know what? In a twisted way, I understand fully-"

Peter interjected as he mustered up some anger. "If you hate me so much why are you still here?" Peter rasped as he kept his head hung low.

Wendy didn't have an answer; instead she ignored his question and pressed on.

"You broke his heart, you destroyed our family bond…..my father only wants revenge….and you have the gall to command them to attack him on sight, and think I won't do anything about it? You think I'm just going to sit by? I'm not afraid of you Peter Pan! He turned to a witch because we all know no human can take you! Which is clearly a rational decision in his eyes because you destroyed his family. He probably can never look at my mother the same way again! I think you deserve exactly what's coming to you." Wendy spat and Peter clenched his eyes shut as he snapped his head to the side as if he'd just been smacked; for her words were as cold as ice, and they cut into him like a knife through butter.

Peter inhaled sharply and it seemed as if the very air pierced his lungs. He quickly backed away from her, his face in total shock. A wave of emotion washed over Peter's features, first shock, pain, sadness, anger, guilt, and finally, uneasiness mixed with fear of betrayal.

Peter kept his head hung low as he stared at the floor completely speechless; her angry words quickly formed a mountain of guilt inside him. For he knew she was right, he felt like he wanted to run, run far away and never to return; coupled with the strong urge to vomit.

Peter swallowed and he felt like he wanted to be sick but he had to stand his ground. There was no way he could run; no way could he turn his back on Neverland. "What do you want from me Wendy? I told you I was sorry, I let you take your anger out on me…..if you want to leave then leave. That's what you're best at." Peter whispered harshly as he stared at the ground and sorrow filled him.

Wendy hopped off the dresser. "Where can I go now? Nibs was right, there **is no **place that is safe!" Wendy rasped then huffed. "I guess I haven't forgiven you. I tried, but this situation is like rubbing salt into an open wound. I don't know how were going to make it past this, if we ever will." Wendy said then walked to the doorway of his room. Peter kept his head downcast and lacked the strength to look her in her face.

"I'm going to sleep in the main room….nite." Wendy said then walked out.

The room began to spin as Peter was quickly overcome with stress, grief, and hopelessness. Peter's body gave in to his emotions and he immediately dropped to his knees and cried quietly until he fainted.

**I am going to add this to the story because it's only realistic for Wendy to feel this way. She forgave him but it is very hard for her to get past the anger of Peter's infidelity. One night of passion has caused a whole world of pain. Now that her father knows, he wants to retaliate against Peter. But Wendy doesn't want to see her father or Peter get hurt. Wendy's broken home has renewed her anger towards Peter because the situation will not allow her to forget. Will she turn against Peter? I don't know…..comments and suggestions are appreciated. Thanks for your reviews!**


	28. Peter and Wendy

**Chapter: 27 Peter and Wendy**

Peter went to his room and saw Wendy laying on his bed and she was stirring. Peter sighed and thought about knocking her out again, but he knew he shouldn't do it.

Wendy blinked her eyes and moaned as she sat upright and rubbed her head. Her eyes fell on Peter and she saw him arming up.

**Earlier**

The Sheriff nodded. "I wish to find out what they are, there source of power…..and use it for my own gain. To make me….much more than ordinary. I also want to make them the ultimate weapons, and sell them for a profit." She revealed.

George smiled. "Ahhh, you are a villain….in sheep's clothing. You cannot have them, but when we get them, we will divide the spoils. Take what you need from them, but they belong to me." George finished in Arizael's voice, then turned his back and headed towards the door.

George cleared his throat as he switched to his own voice. "Well then….do we have an accord?" George spoke.

Sam and the Sheriff exchanged glances and nodded their heads in agreement then Sam spoke up. "Yes, we have an accord."

George pursed his lips as he acknowledged. "Emmm, then I will meet you bright and early tomorrow morn….then…you shall see my real face." George rasped evilly then opened the door and departed.

The next morning George kept to his promise and met up with the Sheriff and Sam on the roof top of a large building. Arizael was not able to round up the surviving vamps that were in the cave, for they were afraid of Peter and Nibs, since they killed the lot of them.

George smiled. "Glad to see you two have made it…..and you've packed a bag, so you're serious." George said coolly.

Sam tilted his head upwards. "As a heart attack. So come on, let's see your true face." Sam pushed.

George smiled then closed his eyes and Arizael walked out of him.

"Gasp!" The Sheriff and Sam stood in awe then Arizael lifted her head as George regained his wits.

Arizael tossed her long ebony tresses behind her shoulder and shook out her hair. "Not what you expected is it?" She smiled a radiant smile.

Sam's eyes bugged out even more. "You are….you're supposed to be a witch? What a hot witch you are." He breathed in shock and the sheriff elbowed him. "Put your tongue in your mouth boy, we have work to do. So tell me witch, what's next? How do we get to this Neverland?" The Sheriff asked.

George stepped up. "Yes woman, what is your complete plan, I want that boy in agony, and I want revenge for my wife and daughter."

The sheriff interjected. "We can't all have a piece of him!" She exclaimed and Arizael stood in between them and pushed them back.

"Just follow my plan. George wants revenge; you two want some of his power-".

"And revenge! I want Nibs, and I want a re-match with Pan!" Sam spat. "I have a reputation to uphold!"

Arizael smiled at him then her green eyes moved to the Sheriff then to George. "Ok then….you can take turns, then you will have your power and I will keep the spoils." Arizael said and everyone was satisfied. "Away with us then." Arizael said, as she waived her hand in the air and black fairy dust dropped on them. "No need for happy thoughts here, just fly." Arizael said as she lifted off the ground.

Everyone's faces were in shock save for George, he'd already seen enough eccentricities to last a life time. He quickly caught on and the Sherriff and Sam followed his lead.

"It's a long flight, so do try to keep up." Arizael said as they ascended into the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, in the underground home, after Wendy rose her and Peter was talking about his decision about attacking her father…..

"You know, it's not fun getting beat up, and I've gotten my fair share of it. Now that I got my essence back……there's just no way I can stand there Wendy….when I can defend myself. He and that cop lady tried to shock me to death. So I ask you again, what will you have me do?" Peter reasoned and Wendy's brows turned up and she looked like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry Peter….I can't answer that question. You cannot make me choose. But I promise you, if you kill my father….we will become enemies." Wendy finished and Peter's heart fell with his gaze.

Deciding to change the subject Peter returned his green gaze to Wendy's blue orbs and he walked up to her and slid his hands around her waist. Wendy looked up at him with a soft waiting face and Peter stared at her then licked his lips. "You look hurt…the way you walk…you look hurt….down there." Peter said as he looked down at that treasure between her legs.

Wendy smiled shyly. "Oh….it's nothing…I'll be alright." Wendy said as she squeezed his shoulders.

Peter smiled as he guided her backwards and walked her back to the bed; taking in the small limps she made. "Yes…you _will_ be alright. Let me see it." Peter said softly with a look of concern.

Wendy smiled and laughed nervously. "No Peter, it's perfectly alright……." Wendy trailed off as Peter removed his sword from his holster and carelessly dropped the heaving thing on the floor, he then unbuckled his heavy belt which was laden with weapons and dropped it on the floor.

"I see you limping like it hurts down there….please…..can I see?" Peter whined as he gently eased her down on the bed and stood between her legs.

Wendy shrugged her shoulders as she gave up and she scooted back to the middle of the bed and laid down. Peter crawled to her as she pulled down her fitted sweat pants. Peter quickly helped them right off of her along with her panties, which got thrown on the floor.

Wendy's breathing picked up for she was in no shape for another round of love making. Peter's eyes washed over her delicate legs and Wendy quickly sat up on her elbows and tried to close her legs, but Peter grabbed her by the thighs to keep them open. "Please Peter….I don't want to….it hurts….please don't." Wendy pleaded and Peter smiled.

"I told you…..why couldn't you just say so? Don't worry; I just want to make you feel better. Relax, you'll love it." Peter said with confidence and Wendy laid flat on her back.

Peter positioned himself on his stomach and Wendy smiled from ear to ear as her heart raced_. "Oh yes….."_ She said within herself_. "This is going to feel amazing."_

Peter gently pressed his tongue against her abused entrance and Wendy shirked from immediate pleasure. Peter licked her all in-between her folds as his ministrations were immaculate. Wendy moaned and hissed and squeezed the sheets, then her hips popped up, for it felt so good she felt like she had to take a moment.

Peter overlapped his hands on her belly and pushed her back down. "Where are you going? Don't you like it?" Peter asked sarcastically then buried his face in her treasure and Wendy screamed.

"Shhhhh!" Peter snapped. "Bite the pillow or something; I don't want any of those ladies coming in here thinking I'm hurting you." Peter warned and Wendy panted out of breath as she quickly grabbed the pillow. "Oooooh my gosh." Wendy breathed and Peter returned his pleasurable strokes and such with his tongue. He then stuck his index and middle finger inside of her and massaged her as he kept up his skillful ministrations with his mouth.

Wendy bit the pillow and screamed from intense pleasure as her body tensed so tight she thought something would snap. Peter delighted in her reactions and continued to pleasure her until he drove her mad. Once done Peter released her and sat on his heels between her legs and looked down at her. Wendy laid there looking totally pleasure spent as her chest heaved and she had a face that was drunk with satisfaction.

Peter smiled cockily. "How do you feel?" He asked and Wendy sat up. Peter scooted backwards and off the bed as reached his hand out to help her get up.

Wendy smiled and she knew what she was about to say would only feed his arrogance. "It was ok." She lied with a smile.

Peter furrowed his brows as he tilted his head to the side. "Just….ok? I think you lie….I had to hold you down because it felt so good".

Wendy laughed and punched him in the chest. "It was refreshing; I'd love it if you would do it again and again." Wendy smiled and Peter beamed from ear to ear then Wendy pushed past him as she laughed.

They both dressed warmly and Peter put Wendy's skull cap on her head and made sure her ears were covered. He zipped up her Eskimo coat then pulled the large hood over her head. "Gotta keep you warm it's still an icebox out there." Peter said with a smile and Wendy giggled.

Peter turned her and pushed her forward and observed her walk as he walked behind her. He was satisfied that she walked normally now, and the fact that he clearly took Wendy's mind off her father. He didn't know how to respond to her ultimatum earlier so he chose not to deal with it.

Peter so wanted to hurt her father and he knew it would be hard to resist, but at the same time, he knew he would lose Wendy if he did, so he was torn. Peter had to think of a way to subdue the old man without hurting him….too badly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Hook and Mr. Smee did indeed find themselves a way out of that ocean………..by the skin of their teeth. It was bitter cold out in Neverland….well…….that would be an understatement. They almost froze to death as they quickly ran through the frigid iced-over forests in hot pursuit of a warm cave. Once in, they went about the task of making a fire and getting out of those freezing wet clothes. Both men stayed deep in a cave and picked the smallest room possible and heated it with the fire.

"Ca-Capn…..where we be finding food sir?" Smee asked as he sat naked by the fire with his knees to his chest.

Captain Hook kept his eyes on the fire. "This is humiliating….me ship is gone….a Captian with no ship….living in a cave. There's no sign of life on this wretched Island…..it's more wretched than ever. We should raid that underground home of his and ravage throats." Hook suggested.

Smee kept his eyes on the fire as well. "With all due respect Captain….I'll be needing more than blood sir. I need meat between me fangs sir." Smee smiled. "Like that chubby little tootles."

Hook laughed then cut it short. "When our clothes dry and we've rested, then we will pursue. Hopefully, by then, the brat would have changed the weather somewhat." Hook said and they sat in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter and Wendy said their goodbyes to everyone who occupied the underground home and shot up the chute and into the late day sky.

The sun hung low in the sky for soon it would be setting. Peter and Wendy flew high above the clouds so the sun could shine on Peter's skin. The sun radiated him and made him feel more powerful than ever. They flew hand in hand as they savored the fresh air, it was cold, but the fresh air was refreshing.

Peter slowly descended from the sky as he held Wendy's hand, and halfway down he stood upright and pulled her close.

Wendy smiled as she looked into his face and became entranced in his eyes. Peter peered into her blue orbs while they spun slowly as they embraced each other in the air.

For once, their minds were in perfect peace, not a thought or a worry to be found, just blankness. They continued the slow decent, spinning and embracing as if nothing else existed save for this moment.

Once their boots touched the hard ground of Neverland they were free from the intensity of their gazes. Peter exhaled as he backed away from her but never letting go of her hand. Wendy lowered her head as some of her hair that hung out of her skull cap blew across her chin and they began to stroll.

Peter's eyes scanned the dead forest as he accessed the condition of Neverland. "It doesn't look too bad….at least now we can walk around." Peter said.

Wendy smiled. "Yes, there's no mountain of snow to cover everything, and the sun is finally out." She added and Peter kept quiet.

Wendy squeezed his hand and they both looked at each other. Peter's face was full of worry and even though he did get to sleep, he still looked extremely tired.

"Don't worry Peter….you'll restore Neverland to its full….you can do it." Wendy assured and Peter smiled sadly, walked in front of her and stopped as his smile faded.

Wendy's face was questioning as she searched his features. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Peter looked around as he kept a straight face. "Do you remember this place? When you first came here…..this is the fairy grove….where we danced and the fairies danced around us…." Peter said softly and Wendy's mouth dropped as she looked around.

She didn't know what to say, for the place was unrecognizable due to the destruction. Instead of enchantment there was deadness, leafless trees, hard ground and frigid air. Wendy was speechless.

Peter exhaled then wrapped one arm around her back and held out his free hand for her to take. Wendy's body pressed up against his as she slid her hand in his. "Close your eyes." Peter whispered and Wendy complied.

Peter slowly lifted off the ground with her. Peter closed his eyes and they began to dance. "I want you to imagine it the way you remember it…everything, the fairies, the leaves…..the grass….how perfect it was……even the warmness of the summer night breeze in your face." Peter whispered and Wendy smiled as her mind took her back to that day when they danced months ago.

Peter did the same and they became lost in the memory as he spun her and dipped her and such.

But….the teens forgot about the danger that lurked around Neverland, for they allowed their tired minds a moments rest under the blanket of hope and imagination, while out in the open….a dangerous thing.

Some of Barbecue's crewmen were searching the jungle looking for the youngsters, and their paths so happened to cross.

"Look, it's them children….that girl and that boy." One man whispered and everyone halted and looked upwards.

Peter and Wendy stopped dancing and just hovered high in the air with their eyes closed. Peter leaned in and captured her lips. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck and he cupped her cheeks and kissed her as if he was kissing her for the last time.

The crewman's eyes grew wide. "It's _he_ who has a thing for that girl….not the other….but _him_."

"What be your orders sir?"

"Capture the both of them." The lead crewman ordered in a deadly tone and they scattered and began climbing the trees.

Peter and Wendy broke the kiss gasping for air as they stared into each other's faces. "I love you Wendy…..remember that." Peter said intently then licked his lips.

Wendy's brows turned up. "I love you too Peter….so much that it makes my heart crack. I could never lose you….please…tell me what's wrong…..your scaring me." Wendy pleaded.

Peter's mind began to flood with thoughts but he quickly pushed them aside and he squinted his eyes. "Nothing….can't I just tell you that I love you without something bring wrong?" Peter lied.

Wendy huffed and smiled. "Your face is like an open book to your soul….you can't hide a thing from me." She said softly and Peter released her and backed away from her as he glided backwards onto a branch.

Wendy followed him and kept trying to close the distance between them as they landed on the branch, but Peter kept backing away. Peter ran out of room and his back hit the tree trunk. He tried to keep an emotionless face as he dropped his gaze and his eyes began to scan the ground below them.

Wendy walked up to him. "Talk to me Peter….tell me what's on your mind….everythi-"

"No" Peter snapped as he turned his head to the side with his brows furrowed.

Wendy recoiled back looking thoroughly confused then Peter snapped his gaze back to her. Wendy's brows raised and her lips parted then Peter walked against her, picked her up and turned her then backed into the tree trunk.

Wendy's breathing picked up as her eyes rapidly moved around in their sockets, searching his face. Peter rolled his eyes and exhaled as he trapped her between his arms and leaned into her face. "Do we always have to talk about serious things all the time? Why do you act like a grown up….always wanting to talk- talk- talk." Peter complained softly.

Wendy became offended and her brows furrowed in anger but she quickly returned her face to a neutral one. "Are you serious becau-"

_**Snap**_

Wendy gasped and Peter looked over his shoulder and saw one of barbecue's raggedy crewmen behind him on the thick branch.

Peter quickly snatched his sword out of his holster and swung it in a backhanded motion as he turned to face the man, but the man ducked and jabbed at Peter with a spear.

Peter caught it with his free hand just in time, and Wendy stabbed the man in the face with her sword.

"Eck!!!" The man grunted and Wendy snatched the sword out of his face and Peter pushed forward on the spear and the man fell off the branch.

Peter smiled as he leaned his body against hers. "Thanks." He breathed.

Wendy, who stood pressed between the tree trunk and Peter, smiled. "You're welcome." She whispered.

Peter took a few steps forward and before he could turn and face her, another pirate leapt from a higher branch of another tree and dived into Peter, knocking him out of the tree.

"Ahh!" Wendy screamed wide eyed and quickly accessed her surroundings. "Oh my goodness." She breathed as her heart pounded in her chest making it clearly audible in her ears. Wendy quickly ran down the branch then lept off.

Peter flipped in the air with the man and punched him in the face; the man lost his grip on him and fell through the air. Peter landed and quickly snatched his sword up off the ground as the man advanced on him.

Peter turned the sword and pointed the tip behind him, so when the man got close Peter pushed back and impaled the pirate with his blade.

"Ahhh!" The man cried as he fell on Peter's back. Peter ripped his sword out of him as he shrugged the man off him.

"Wendy!" Peter cried and she landed a few feet away from him. "Here Peter!" Wendy answered as she ran up to him.

Peter smiled for he was glad she was safe but then………

SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP…..

Peter pulled Wendy close to him and closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. He could hear the many footsteps charging towards them as the men came out of hiding; their boots pounding against the cold hard ground.

Wendy turned her attention away from Peter's face and her eyes rapidly scanned the area, for she didn't hear the footsteps yet.

"There's allot of them…" Peter whispered and Wendy snapped her head at him and looked him in his eyes. "What do you……" Wendy trailed off as she watched his eyes slowly dilate until they looked black, and an eerie bloodthirsty look appeared on his face."

Peter smiled at Wendy, for something deep inside of him begged for more as adrenaline burst within him. Peter was finally whole again and wanted revenge, he wanted to prove that he was indeed strong and fully capable of leading his gang and protecting Neverland…..he was ready for a fight.

"Get up high in the trees with your bow and snipe them out….I'll take care of the rest…and don't miss." Peter whispered and Wendy snatched her bow off her back and remembered what Nibs said about the unlimited arrows.

"Go….now." Peter rasped as he slid the sword back into its sheath and quickly unzipped his coat, snatched it off and tossed it aside.

It was then that Wendy could hear them coming, charging at them like hungry beasts, and she heard the sound of their guns cocking

_Click-click, click- click, click- click_

Peter moved to the middle of the clearing and stood as his sai's flew out of his boots and went into his hands. He held his blades in an underhand grip as he positioned his body in an arrogant fighting stance; his legs parted slightly with his arms down and out to his sides.

Wendy was hiding behind Peter, high up in the tree when she positioned her body in a firm stance, placed the arrow in her bow, pulled back, and aimed a few inches in front of Peter.

Wendy steadied her breath and it seemed that all had grown quiet, till all she could hear was her steady heart beat and the sound of her breath.

Peter saw the crowd of men leap out of the darkness and charge towards him and three men shot their pistols at him.

Peter snapped his eyes closed and quickly concentrated and heard the bullets whizzing through the air, he ducked and one flew over his head, then he quickly spun as he swung his arms around widly; knocking the bullets out of the air with his blades.

Whizzzzzzzzzzzzz----Ching- ching-ching- ching

Then they stopped and a man threw himself at Peter while his back was turned, but Peter spun around so fast, with his blade at the ready, that when he swung his arm in a backhanded motion, the man's head came clean off his neck.

SLICE- thump.

Peter snapped his eyes open and smiled as everyone paused for a moment save for Wendy; she kept shooting one right after another, and she did so with deadly precision.

Peter stood upright and was about to wipe his blade across his arm so he could savor the sight of his enemy's blood, but there was no blood found.

Peter furrowed his brows in disappointment but didn't have time to ponder the strange phenomenon, for he was then bum rushed.

Peter cheered within himself as he moved like lightening and tore through the zombie like men. Twisting and jabbing, slicing and kicking, flipping and elbowing, nobody could touch him.

Wendy continued to shoot but then the men crowded so close to Peter that she couldn't see him and no longer had a clear shot.

"_Oh my goodness…I can't see him…I don't want to shoot em."_ Wendy said within herself as she repositioned herself and aimed.

Peter swung his arm hard in front of him and lopped of someone's head, then quickly elbowed someone who came up behind him, then swung both arms in an uppercut motion, jamming his sai's in a pirates gut, he kept on with the upswing and tossed the man over his head with his sai's.

Then someone kicked Peter hard in the face and it made him spin but he held his blades out and sliced the three men that tried to grab him.

Peter fought viciously and loved every second of it, and then he heard Wendy thinking.

"_Oh man, I can't see..I don't know where to shoot." _Wendy's voice echoed in his head_._

"_Just shoot into the crowd, what are you waiting for?…..Now that I know your shooting, you can't hit me unless I let you." Peter responded in her mind and Wendy's eyes grew wide. "What?" She said out loud but Peter didn't respond so she aimed her arrow into the crowd, pulled back and…._

_Whizzzzzzzzzzzz Pow "Ahhhh!" A pirate screamed then collapsed._

"FASTER!" Peter cried out loud while he wildly severed heads and limbs_._

"Ok." Wendy said as she thought he was out of his mind. She quickly snatched the arrows out of the holder on her back and shot them so fast it was as if there was another shooter among them, for Wendy was excellent with the bow and arrow.

Peter threw one of his sai's into a pirates face, spun and caught the arrow that charged at his back and jammed it into another pirate's chest. Then he flipped off to the side over a few heads, where he landed behind the man he took down, and snatched the sai out of his face.

Wendy continued to shoot her arrows and many whizzed by Peter's face because the men kept moving around as did Peter, as he ducked and dogged blows all the while severing limbs and kicking arrows away from him.

Wendy hit many men as well, and she was astounded at their number. It seemed like they just kept coming, but then she realized, that's just what they were doing!

Every time Peter would slay them, they would fall, then minutes later, get up and rejoin the battle. Peter was oblivious to this because he didn't have time to think about anything else, but self defense and the joy of wining.

"_Peter they just keep coming, get out of there!"_ Wendy said in her mind as she connected with him.

"_No, let them come, I'll kill em all."_ Peter responded.

"_There not dying! You're fighting in vain!" _

"_What?"_ Peter asked not understanding what she meant.

"Just come up here!" Wendy screamed out loud, giving away her position, and the fighting immediately ceased.

The men backed away from Peter, and turned their heads up at her. They smiled at her wide and hungry, for fighting Peter was no longer of interest to them.

They couldn't take Peter down….. but this Wendy girl….this girl in the tree, Pan's most prized possession, looked extremely vulnerable in their eyes. They quickly dispersed while some ran past Peter and crawled up the tree like squirrels.

"Ahh!" Wendy screamed and leapt onto another branch, but some of the men were already there, effortlessly leaping after her, grabbing on to whatever part of the tree they could so they could pursue, and Peter gasped and shot up after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Peter and Wendy were engaged in battle……….

Arizael, the Sherrif, Sam and George approached Neverland, which merely looked like a small world in the middle of space, incased in a clear sphere.

"That's Neverland? How come no one's ever discovered it, it's just sitting there in the middle of space?" Sam asked.

Arizael smiled. "That's because things are different now, it can no longer hide, and its barrier is barely there. Take hands, were about to burst through that thing!" Arizael said.

They all joined hands and Arizael's power coated around them; so that when they entered Neverland's atomosphere, they would do so undetected. All Ann would know is that something broke through, but nothing more.

They shot off towards Neverland and the closer they got, the faster they flew until they tore through the barrier like an arrow hitting its target.

End Chapter.

**Please review yall, I have been going through allot over the past month and it has killed my imagination, so I've been sitting on this chapter for weeks, but I had to post it. But your reviews will stimulate my brain and get me excited again, I don't want to abandon the story, but it's boring when you get no comments.**


	29. Jealousy and Envy

**Chapter 28: Jealousy and Envy**

**Drama anyone? Hey its been like a month, but I'm still here. If I take too long, feel free to poke me and tell me to hurry up and update. I like that. Anyway, I like drama, so I'm going to mix it in as I try to bring this story to a close. It still has a ways to go, but I got some jacked up crap I want to put in the story. Love sucks!!!**

"_There not dying! You're fighting in vain!" _

"_What?"_ Peter asked not understanding what she meant.

"Just come up here!" Wendy screamed out loud, giving away her position, and the fighting immediately ceased.

The men backed away from Peter, and turned their heads up at her. They smiled at her wide and hungry, for fighting Peter was no longer of interest to them.

They couldn't take Peter down….. But this Wendy girl….this girl in the tree, Pan's most prized possession, looked extremely vulnerable in their eyes. They quickly dispersed while some ran past Peter and crawled up the tree like squirrels.

"Ahh!" Wendy screamed and leapt onto another branch, but some of the men were already there, effortlessly leaping after her, grabbing on to whatever part of the tree they could so they could pursue; Peter gasped and shot up after her.

"Throw this blade at the girl, but let him see you're doing it, time it right and he'll have no choice but to intercept it." The lead pirate instructed his most accurate blade thrower and he nodded his head, took the blade and ran to the edge of the branch.

On his way to her Peter killed three men and kicked them out of the tree while Wendy shot others with her bow.

Peter smiled for he was proud of his Wendy and hesitated to stand by her side; until his eyes fell on the evil eyes of the blade thrower who stood waiting to make eye contact with him.

The man smiled as he held the blade by the tip, cranked it back and threw it at Wendy.

"NO!" Peter screamed and Wendy quickly turned his way and Peter intercepted the knife by snatching it out of the air by the tip, spun and sent it right back to its owner, where it buried itself in his chest.

"Aragh!!!" The blade thrower screamed and fell out of the tree.

"Not what I expected." The lead pirate said with his brow raised.

Wendy panted and pulled out another arrow and quickly positioned it.

"No! We leave now!" Peter said but Wendy stepped away. "I need to see something, let me shoot one more, in the head!" Wendy said. Peter complied, grabbed on to the waist part of her coat and extended his hand, and a barrier formed around them.

Wendy pulled back on her bow and shot a random pirate right through his skull, piercing his brain and he howled and fell out of the tree. Wendy kept her eyes on him as he fell down to his death.

Peter looked down at the inanimate body of the man then back at Wendy, who kept her gaze on the dead pirate, then peter returned his gaze to the dead pirate. "He's not moving." Peter said.

Wendy looked on wide eyed. "Then they are what I expected….zombies…..intelligent, precise zombies."

Peter's brows furrowed as he was totally confused. "Um….ok?……. it's time to g-"

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"**AHHHHHHH!!!"** Peter and Wendy screamed in unison as red bolts seemingly came out of nowhere and slammed into Peter's barrier, penetrating it within seconds. The bolts lifted them off of the branch and held them in mid air as they were almost shocked senseless, then the bolts knocked tossed them through the air.

Arrows shot out of the darkness and impaled the pirates directly through the skull and they fell down dead.

Peter quickly wrapped his arms around Wendy and spun in the air so he could protect her from the fall. Peter broke Wendy's fall with his body, his weight creating a slight indentation in the ground. The impact caused him to open his arms and Wendy rolled off and down a hill causing them to get separated.

Peter groaned and clawed at the dirt then snapped his eyes open, panting as he quickly regained his wits. In so doing he realized he did not have Wendy. Peter quickly flipped upright and a stray survivor was running at him with an ax at the ready.

The pirate swung upwards with it, but Peter leaned back and snatched his sword out of its holster and brought it down on the man, but Peter's blade was blocked by someone who stood off to his side.

CLING!

Peter looked over his arm at the owner of the sword like she was insane.

"Hello Peter." The red cloaked woman greeted with a toothy smile as she held her position. She stood off to his side and held her blade in front of Peter with one hand, and they stared at each other.

Whizzzz-Thump

The pirate had received an arrow though the ears and his body fell, breaking their attention.

Peter stood upright and lowered his sword. He kept his questioning eyes on her as he backed up a few steps. "Who are you?" Peter asked like a little boy.

The coco-skinned red cloaked woman pulled her hood off, stabbed her sword into the ground, and then shook out her long red hair. "My name is So-ren, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Peter Pan." She said as she walked up on him.

Peter gasped as he got lost in her glowing hazels and allowed her to get close to him. She stood toe to toe with him and seductively placed her hand on his chest. She sent purple energy into him and his eyes flashed.

So-ren smiled. "I've searched the galaxy for you….my king…..and finally we can be together…..we were meant to be together." She said; her voice sounding like silk in Peter's ears.

Peter blinked a few times as his mouth dropped, he took a step back but she aggressively closed the gap again causing her breasts to smash against Peter's chest.

Peter's brows raised as his eyes fell on her protruding twins and he tried to step back again, but So-ren quickly slipped her hand behind his neck and made sure to touch his skin, sending an intense amount of energy into Peter.

"Emm." Peter pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. The feeling was all too intense for him, like nothing he'd ever felt before. Peter could feel her intense desire for him and it caused every hair on his body to stand to attention. So-ren smiled and pulled his head down so she could capture his lips but…

"Peter?" Wendy called and snapped Peter out of his trance, and So-ren snatched her hand off Peter's neck.

Peter snapped his eyes open, turned and looked over his shoulder at Wendy with a blank face; and it was clear to her that Peter had forgotten about her.

Wendy was furious and her face was beet red. "What are you doing?" She asked plainly.

So-ren glared at Wendy over Peter's shoulder. "Why are you with this….._human?_ She is not meant for you, she's not even compatible." So-ren spat and Peter snapped his head at her. He sneered and harshly pushed her back glaring at her.

"You came outta one of those wormholes didn't you." Peter spat and backed away from her towards Wendy.

So-ren placed her hands on her hips as she barred her teeth. "I came for you- be with me, make me your queen……it is our destiny, written from the oracle." She said with authority. "I can feel it in my bones." She spat angrily. "And so do you."

Peter stood by Wendy's side and wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry girl, you got the wrong guy, this one writes his own destiny." Peter rasped and Wendy kept up her glare.

Then Peter shot up into the air with Wendy, but So-ren anticipated this.

In a blink, she quickly ran towards a tree, leapt into the air, landed on the middle of the tree trunk, propelled herself from it and jumped on Peter's back.

"Ahh!" Peter screamed angrily as So-ren snatched both of them out of the air.

The three of them hit the ground hard, landing in a tangled heap. Wendy screamed from the impact and rolled away, where she was quickly snatched up by two amazons and they held her by her arms.

"Let go of me!!" Wendy screamed out of breath as her body cried from being shocked earlier and now slammed into the ground. She struggled to get free, but they were super strong.

So-ren lost her grip on Peter when they hit the ground and they both rolled across the ground several times. Peter heard Wendy's cries and he quickly regained his bearings and got to his feet. "Don't hurt her!" Peter yelled at her captors as he held a glowing red fist towards them.

So-ren quickly grabbed him by the wrist and made his power fade and Peter bent his arm towards his body as he pursed his lips at her. "Get off me b—h!" Peter rasped then punched her square in the nose with his free hand.

POW!

So-ren's head snapped back and Peter kneed her in the gut and she doubled over, snapped upright, and punched him in the side.

Pow!

Peter's mouth went into an "O" as he clutched his side and staggered off to the side and wondered where she got her strength from.

So-ren held her hand out. "Wait, I just wanted to talk to you, not fight with you. Just hear me out for a second." She panted as she stood upright.

Peter stood upright and walked up to So-ren then placed his hands on his hips. "Tell your girls to let her go or I'll lop their heads off." Peter spat then turned his head towards the Amazon's that held Wendy.

So-ren smiled then grew angry. "Why do you protect this weak pathetic little _piece_ of a girl?! Look at her! Low life human scum!"

"Screw you!!!!" Wendy screamed.

Peter grew offended and punched So-ren so hard in the face, the force knocked her into a tree.

WHAM!

One of the Amazon's glared at Wendy and squeezed her wrist so hard that Wendy screamed.

"Ahhhhh!!!! PETER!!!"

"Keep it up little fly and we'll rip you apart, wont we Darla?" The Amazon threatened.

Darla, the other Amazon, smiled and almost yanked Wendy's arm out the socket and she screamed again. "Yes, we will." Darla replied.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT!!! AHHHHHH!!!!**

Peter electrocuted the two Amazons; the impact ripped them away from Wendy and slammed them into a tree.

"I'm tired of my girls getting hurt on the account of you!" So-ren screamed then quickly elbowed Peter in the front of his neck.

CRACK!

Peter's head snapped back and So-ren quicky spun and kicked him in the gut. The impact slammed his back into a tree and he dropped down on all fours with his head down.

Wendy angrily snatched her bow of her back, placed an arrow in, pulled back and shot at So-ren but she leaned to the side, dodging the arrow.

Peter grabbed his throat with furrowed brows as he angrily cleared his throat and quickly snatched a dagger off his belt. So-ren quickly turned his way and sent a whip flying at him.

It wrapped around Peter's neck and he dropped his blade as she quickly turned and threw him over her shoulder and he slammed upside down into another tree.

"Ahh! Peter cried as he fell to the ground then quickly scrambled to get the whip off his neck

ZZZZTTTTTTT

Wendy shot another arrow at So-ren but she twisted and ducked. She stood upright just in time to get rammed in the side by Peter and he violently took her down.

"Ahhh!" So-ren cried. Peter got up, ran to Wendy and snatched his sword out of its holster.

Wendy looked at Peter anxiously. "Are you alright?" She blurted.

"I'm fine." Peter snapped as he had an angry look on his face. He handed her his sword then touched the center of her chest with his index finger. He kept his finger pointed at her as he took a few steps back, in so doing, a white light formed and quickly spread around Wendy creating a barrier around her.

Wendy looked around wildly. "What are you doing?"

Peter looked over his shoulder at So-ren who had just gotten to her feet. Peter then turned back to Wendy. "This b—h wants to fight, I'll show her." Peter rasped angrily then turned and stomped towards So-ren.

Wendy opened her mouth to protest but decided it was no use.

Peter and So-ren began to circle each other like two lions about to tear into each other. "It is me who you should be with, I match your strength and speed, and I can back you in a fight. **That** fragile thing over there can't." So-ren bragged as she barred her teeth at Peter.

Peter failed to respond, he just kept circling as he gripped his belt.

So-ren softened a bit and continued. "I've dreamed about you and those fierce glowing eyes of yours….just come with me and I'll show you your destiny." She said.

"No, this is where I belong; I don't know you and I don't want to." Peter sneered then put up his fists and his eyes dilated till they were almost black, then he began to bounce like a boxer.

So-ren smiled and mimicked him, then her eyes dilated as well and Peter furrowed his brows at her.

"I told you, we are compatible…..the way it should be, I can match your power, even extinguish it…That's how I know we were made for each other…… you felt it when I touched you. We have so much in common Peter, maybe once you see, you'll be convinced." So-ren said with glee then immediately zipped off to the side and into the darkness of the forest.

Peter snapped his eyes closed. _"What the hell is she talking about?." _Peter angrily spat inwardly as he listened, then he heard her cutting through the air towards him. He quickly positioned his body, spun and did a roundhouse kick just in time for his boot to connect with her jaw.

POW! "Extinguish that!" Peter yelled.

"Ahh!" So-ren screamed as the power behind Peter's kick knocked her back into the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Peter was distracted…….

Arizael, the Sherriff, Sam and George approached Neverland, which merely looked like a small world in the middle of space, incased in a clear sphere.

"That's Neverland? How come no one's ever discovered it? It's just sitting there in the middle of space" Sam said.

Arizael smiled. "That's because things are different now, it can no longer hide, and its barrier is barely there. Take hands, were about to burst through that thing!" Arizael said.

They all joined hands and Arizael's power coated around them; so that when they entered Neverland's atmosphere, they would do so undetected. All Ann would know is that something broke through, but nothing more.

They shot off towards Neverland and the closer they got, the faster they flew, until they tore through the barrier like an arrow piercing its target.

They flew into Neverlands atmosphere and Arizael quickly formed a bubble around them. They flew straight to the ocean and broke the frigid surface; heading towards Arizaels charred lair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gasp!" Ann felt the force of something penetrate her weak barrier but she couldn't figure out what it was, or its whereabouts, for Arizael's power cloaked them.

Ann closed her eyes and connected with the soil, the water, the trees, even the sky and scanned herself for the intruder, but found none. Uneasiness consumed her and she began to pace around her underground home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter smiled arrogantly as his eyes quickly scanned the area for So-ren, and then she walked out of the darkness towards him.

They resumed circling; Peter smiling at her and taunting her. She growled then ran at him with her fists flying.

Peter blocked her three hit combo and delivered a three hit combo of his own, but she matched his speed and blocked his blows.

They kept attacking each other relentlessly, blocking, spinning, kicking, punching and flipping; but none landed a blow. The look on their faces was of sheer determination to inflict pain on the other and it was as if nothing else mattered.

The other Amazons came out of hiding and crowded around the three teens and Wendy just stood watching.

So-ren swung at Peter but he blocked it then punched her hard in the face. She quickly returned the blow and they began hitting each other blow for blow. So-ren was tough and very capable of taking a shot in the face.

They fought hard and fast, none stopping to take a breath. Then they both became entangled in each other's arms, and pulled each other down into a bent over position. They pulled on clothes and hair as they fought for supremacy. So-ren kept digging her nails into Peter's skin as she grabbed on his shirt and Peter would knock her arm out the way and punch her.

One would get and arm free and deliver a bone cracking body shot then get entangled again; and then the other would return the favor.

Dust began to kick up as their boots slid against the ground. Peter grabbed a handful of her hair from the root to keep her bent over then uppercut her hard in the gut.

"Ahh!" So-ren yelled from the pain. Peter kept her down and put her head in-between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to pick her up, flip her and slam her; but she snatched him up by the ankles and made him fall backwards on his bum.

So-ren quickly straddled Peter and they both began to scrap like wild dogs. They rolled on top of each other as they fought to land cracking blows to one another and Wendy was shocked at how So-ren held her own against Peter.

They were evenly matched, and as Wendy watched, she had to admit the girl was good. So-ren fought hard like a boy, and Peter hit her hard like a boy, but she would not relent.

They both inflicted cuts and red bruises on one another as they wrestled and twisted each other up; but they both healed at the same time. Wendy furrowed her brows and cursed under her breath. "She's just like him……who the heck does she think she is……..Where did she come from? Humph, it doesn't matter; she can't take him from me. I'm the one who's meant for him, heck I bought him back to life! So what if she can fight……I will practice so I can kill that dirty b—h." Wendy raged within herself.

Then one of the Amazon's came and stood next to Wendy. "Can you fight like that? You know, this is the test, the one that will confirm that they were meant to be. You are no comparison, Our oracle said-"

"Screw your stinking oracle! Your oracle's wrong!" Wendy snapped livid.

The Amazon barred her teeth and tried to grab Wendy, but as soon as her hand touched the barrier it shocked her horrendously and threw her back a few feet.

The two fighters broke apart and rolled away. They both got to their feet and Peter heard Ann calling for him.

"_Peter!."_ Her voice echoed in his mind and he paused for a second to listen. So-ren backed away into the darkness and left Peter standing there.

"_Peter stop messing with that girl! Kill her and get it over with I told you to watch out for her! What are you doing?" Ann asked._

"_Oh!"_ Peter said in his mind as he remembered his appointment with Ann, which he totally forgot about. "Um, I'm fighting can't you wait?" Peter said under his breath and into the air.

"Peter!" Wendy called, for all of the Amazons disappeared into the darkness and he looked like he was just standing there talking to himself.

"_Something broke through! Hurry up and get here NOW!"_ Ann pushed.

Anxiety clenched Peter's gut and he almost choked on his spit. His mind immediately went to Arizael and George.

"_LOOK OUT!!"_ Ann screamed in Peter's mind as Wendy screamed "PETER!!"

GROWL!!!!!!

Peter snapped his head in the direction of the deep growl and….

WHAM!!!

The next thing Peter saw was stars spread out across a black canvas.

So-ren was a shape shifter; she took the shape of a bear and zipped out of the darkness. Using the momentum and great strength, she clouted Peter hard in his chest. The impact slammed him backwards into a tree trunk like a rag doll, where he just sagged down and enjoyed the stars flying around his head.

Wendy's barrier dissipated and left her vulnerable; she immediately drew her arrow back and shot the bear in the neck. The great bear staggered backwards as Wendy ran towards Peter.

"Get up!" Wendy cried as she reached out and pulled on the front straps of his holster but she couldn't get him to his feet.

"Get up Peter!" Wendy cried again as she got behind him and hooked her arms under his armpits. Peter lifted his head as he tried to shake off the grogginess, while Wendy pulled him up and stood behind him, bearing his weight. Peter leaned all his weight on her as he struggled with the grogginess and Wendy screamed at him. "We have to go, shake it off!"

The stars stopped spinning around Peters head as he stood on his own two feet, raging mad. His eyes scanned the area as he created an energy ball in his hand. "Where'd she go!" Peter growled.

Wendy quickly grabbed his wrist. "We have to go!" She emphasized as she stared into his face. "Fights over, she turned into a bear and knocked you on your arse-get over it." Wendy angrily spat.

Peter caused the energy ball to dissipate. He dropped his hand and huffed as he shifted his mind from defense mode and thought about Ann. "Get on my back; we'll deal with that bear later." Peter said, totally oblivious that the bear was So-ren. Wendy just stood and furrowed her brows figuring his brain was still scrambled from the blow.

Suddenly, strange eerie sounds echoed amongst the darkness of the forest and a handful of Amazon's quickly ran to So-ren. She was lying on the ground with an arrow in her neck; they quickly dragged her away as the eerie sound closed in. The rest of the Amazon's scattered quickly, for they sensed something was coming.

Wendy walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him again, not feeling he was ready to bear her weight just yet. "They're running." Wendy said as she supported Peter from behind. Peter exhaled and rested in her arms, the thought about Arizael and George being the intruders Ann spoke about weighed him down. Wendy strained as she tried to hold him up. Peter took this moment to regain his strength, for he too heard the eerie sounds of things approaching.

"Are you hurt Peter?" Wendy asked and Peter quickly straightened himself. "I got hit by a bear Wendy, of course I'm hurt, I'm not invincible….I'll be fine." Peter croaked then fear crept up Wendy's spine as she felt the tension in the air. "Something's coming isn't it…..are you ready to go now Peter?" Wendy asked as she fought to stay calm.

Peter exhaled as he managed to make the last bit of pain in his chest cease. He took Wendy by the hands and removed them from around his waist and wrapped them around his neck. "I am, I am, hop on my back, something tells me we shouldn't be out when the sun sets." Peter answered and Wendy quickly clung to his back and wrapped her legs firmly around him. Peter furrowed his brows as his body ached from the extra weight. He exhaled again then shot straight up in to the sky with great speed and quickly made his way to Ann's secret place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is this dank dark place?" Sam complained as they stood in the remains of Arizael's lair.

Arizael sneered. "Our new home, it was burned but I can fix it."

"What about Pan?" George pushed impatiently. "And my children?"

"We will attack, you must be patient, we have to wait until opportunity knocks." Arizael replied.

"Why can't we just go now, why wait? What are you stalling for?" Sam pushed and Arizael walked on ahead without answering.

"You're afraid of the brat….your procrastinating because you're afraid!" Sam yelled and Arizael whipped around angrily.

"Listen to me, Pan is not easily beaten; you cannot just walk up on him and think you're gonna kick his a$$, not now that he's got his essence back! That boy is resilient, not easily beaten; you humans of all things don't stand a chance if he doesn't feel like fighting."

The Sherriff stepped in. "He's not talkin about us, he's talkin about you…..what's _your_ problem. You said you were stronger than him and that you can beat him. So let's see it." She pushed.

Arizael bit her lip. She was stronger than she was last time, but she never succeeded in taking Peter when he was strong. She always had to plan her attack and wait for the doors of opportunity to swing open.

She quickly racked her mind of a clever response to maintain her respect. "Any good fighter knows the importance of strategy; you don't just jump in recklessly. George, he may not kill, but you two, he may kill you instantly if he doesn't want to play with you, understand?" Arizael explained.

No one was able to challenge her response, for it made perfect sense, so they kept quiet. Arizael turned on her heel and walked away and they followed suit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter and Wendy fell through the ground and Peter landed clumsily in Ann's secret place with Wendy on his back. He staggered forward then shrugged Wendy off of his back.

"Hey!" Wendy snapped angrily as she almost lost her footing but Peter just kept walking.

"Ann?" Peter called out of breath.

Wendy noticed Peter was walking like he was hurt so she ran up to his side. "You look…..hurt."

"I'm fine." Peter said shortly as he lied and kept walking.

Wendy pursed her lips for she was tired of his macho attitude. She jogged to keep up with him then stepped in front of him and poked him in the chest with her index and middle finger.

"OW!" Peter snapped as he halted and grabbed his chest. "What's your problem?" Peter angrily spat.

Wendy placed her hands on her hips as she tilted her nose in the air. "You, I'm tired of your lieing. Why can't you just be straight with me? Why are you still hurt?" Wendy pushed.

Peter quickly covered her mouth. "Be quiet, I don't want Ann to know…..she'll just get upset if she thinks I'm out of energy." Peter whispered then removed his hand.

"So what, are you out?" Wendy whispered.

"Yes, I'm a little tired and I need a few minutes, but she'll just get mad anyway because I forgot about her. She's annoying like that sometimes. We should have come straight here but I chose to fight with that girl and waste energy, that's what she's gonna say and I don't wanna hear it." Peter whispered then huffed.

Wendy grew angry because she was jealous of So-ren for she held her own and managed to hurt Peter, and for some reason, he wasn't healing. Wendy felt insignificant because she had no special power or strength and she feared Peter would lean more towards So-ren because they had something in common. "That girl hurt you…..and you're not healing…How is that possible? Why can she hurt you? Is she really meant to be with you? Is that why you're not healing?" Wendy pushed.

Peter placed his hand on his chest and looked past Wendy. "I don't know Wendy!" Peter yelled then quickly calmed down and Wendy narrowed her eyes at him. Peter looked in her eyes. "I'm sorry, she's just strong….she has something I don't, I think she's stronger than me but that's it. I was just playing with her; I'll kill her next time." Peter whispered in an assuring tone. "But it's strange….I don't know her, or where she came from, but……she connected with me. I thought I could only do that with you and Nibs." Peter said and Wendy grew infuriated.

"Peter?" Ann called and Peter pursed his lips, rolled his eyes, then turned to Ann and smiled.

"I'm here, let's do this thing." Peter said as he quickly walked past Ann. Ann furrowed her brows as her face went into a confused state and she looked to Wendy. Wendy shrugged her shoulders and they both followed Peter.

Peter had reached the room before them and quickly stripped, his eyes grew wide from the scratches and bruises he bore. He quickly laid down and the leaves pasted to his body as he tried to be slick and hide his afflictions. Peter was able to heal some, but not all and he was puzzled by this. As Peter drifted off into oblivion he couldn't help but think about the girl and how strong she was. He was impressed with her fighting skills and found that to be a very attractive trait, along with her stunning outer beauty, and then he was out.

After Ann drained Peter of all his energy and laid him in a bed, Wendy walked up to her.

Ann's eyes washed over Wendy's face. "What's wrong child? You look distraught." She observed.

Wendy sighed. "How do you know I am meant for Peter?" Wendy asked.

Ann smiled. "Because, he has never been attached to anyone so strongly as you. He died Wendy, and you bought him back. Nibs could have done it because they share the same power, but you….the outsider. You're his life force Wendy, and he's yours. You both rejuvenate each other, if that's not what's meant to be then I don't know what is. You both have an extraordinary connection, and I believe there's more to you than meets the eye. We've been waiting for a girl like you for centuries, you are that human girl. The one who holds his heart." Ann said and Wendy huffed.

"Then who is this So-ren chick? She's just as strong as Peter, if not stronger! That girl turned into a bear and laid him out, he could barely get it together after that! And Peter said he had some kind of _connection _with her. Those girl's she's with says that I'm not compatible because I'm human! Is that true? Who is she? What is this _connection_? " Wendy cried.

Ann's brows raised. "I don't know who she is…..she's trouble that's what she is. She swears they were meant to be, but you know what? Anything can come out of those wormholes, from different worlds and dimensions. She's obviously confused Peter with someone else. Whatever she says she is wrong." Ann explained.

"They are the same Ann, what's that about? Is that why he has a connection with her?" Wendy emphasized.

Ann lowered her gaze as she exhaled. "Ooohhhh……that may be a problem…..you are meant to be with him, there is no doubt…..but if she's like him then……you may have competition. Peter hasn't found anyone like him. Nibs was human, but Peter was born that way. Maybe this girl was born that way as well, so she may be a step ahead of him. She'll use that to draw him in. He loves you but that just might be the thing to turn him away from you. Keep him away from her!" Ann said wide eyed. "I knew there was something about that girl….Tell Nibs about her and have him kill her immediately!" Ann finished angrily.

Wendy's brows rose. "I will- I will….speaking of that….Ann…..do you mind if we just stay the night here? I really don't want to go back out there, the creeps come out at night and it's not safe." Wendy asked.

Ann smiled. "Of course dear, but you better get back bright and early for your training." She said as she patted Wendy on the shoulder and left.

Wendy's shoulders dropped as she exhaled, she was not looking forward to tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day……..

About 4am was the time when Peter, Wendy, and Ann rose, for she wanted to show Peter how to close a wormhole before he went home.

She started with a small one that hovered in the dead forest of Neverland. She showed him how to channel his energy from the crystal, because this task required an intense amount of power. He outstretched his arms and shocked the edges of the wormhole, and as he bought his hands together the wormhole contracted until it was no more.

"You did well Peter Pan, but it's the bigger ones that will cause a problem. Sometimes they'll fight back by shooting things out at you. But if you have to stop electrifying it, try to get back on it, because the longer you let up on it, the longer and more power it's going to take to close it and it will wear you down, got it?" Ann informed.

"Got it." Peter smiled then the three said their goodbyes.

Peter and Wendy made it back to the underground home where they collapsed on Peter's bed.

Not more than an hour later Nibs came walking in. Wendy was lying next to Peter and they both were snoring, deep in the depths of peaceful oblivion till Nibs started shaking Wendy.

"Wendy, Wendy, get up …hey." Nibs whispered as he tapped her face.

"Emmmm." Wendy groaned and rolled on to her back, reluctant to open her eyes. "Hmmm?" Wendy answered shortly.

Nibs smiled. "It's time to train."

Wendy's brows went up and she groaned again and tried to roll back on her side but Nibs held her by the shoulder. "noooo, later, it's too early." Wendy wined with her eyes closed.

"Now Wendy, don't make me drag you." Nibs said firmly then stood upright and Wendy reluctantly complied.

Everyone had breakfast, save for Peter who was still fast asleep in his room. As soon as they were done they moved to the extension of the house, which used to be Wendy's. It had a large open area. The teens moved whatever furniture was there and pushed them against the walls so they could have space.

Slightly lead the training for the lost boys and girls, assisted by Nibs and Tigerlily. He took them through two hours of grueling workouts consisting of all kinds of strength exercises, pushups, sit ups, speed drills, and the like. Slightly then showed them the basic moves then had them practice hand-to-hand combat two hours straight.

Everyone wined and complained but Slightly would hear none of it. He gave them about 30 minutes to rest and snack and then he was ready to test his pupils.

Slighlty walked to the center of the room. "Ok Wendy you ready to do this for real?" Slighty asked and Wendy perked up and stood.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Wendy smiled and walked to him.

Slightly smiled then pushed his blond hair out of his handsome face. "Ok then." He said as he took a fighting stance.

Wendy gasped. "You? I have to fight you?"

Slightly sighed. "Yes Wendy duh, now let's go."

"Wait!, I want to fight Tigerlily." Wendy blurted and Nibs laughed out loud and everyone looked at him.

Nibs shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead Slightly, let her do it, maybe Tigerlily can bring out that anger that's inside of her." Nibs said then looked to Wendy. "Your anger makes you a better fighter, that aggression makes you fearless, it's time to put it to the test. You've wanted to get her back, now's your chance." Nibs instigated.

Wendy furrowed her brows. "I'm over that."

Nibs slit his eyes at her and folded his arms. "Whatever---Lily." He called and Lily met Wendy in the center of the room.

Various murmurings spread around the room, for everyone was sitting against the wall.

"This is not a game Wendy." Lily said then immediately attacked Wendy. Wendy blocked all three initial blows but missed the roundhouse to her face…

CRACK!

"Ahhhh!" Wendy cried then staggered backwards as she gripped her face. "I'm not here for games!" Wendy screamed and Lily ran up on her and attacked her again.

Wendy gasped and defended herself, she swung out at Lily but she blocked it and twisted Wendy's arm and kicked her in the face and then the gut with the same leg.

Wendy doubled over and coughed a few times.

Layla stood and cheered for Wendy. "Come-on Wendy!"

"Yeah, come-on Wendy." Tigerlily mocked as she tossed her long black tresses back. "Holding a grudge eh?"

"Leave her alone!" John yelled as he stood. "You don't have to be so hard on her!"

"Yes we do! Yes-we-do! Her of all people!" Nibs spat livid. "If she is to be by Peter's side, she needs to learn how to fight for real-no more games!"

Wendy stood upright then attacked Tigerlily. She swung and kicked at her time after time but Tigerlily effortlessly dodged her blows then punched her in the face, backhanded her with the same hand, then spun and kicked her in the gut again.

"Ahhh!" Wendy cried as she hit the floor and spit blood. Then she thought fighting Slightly would be better, for she felt he would be easy on her so she blurted."I want to fight Slightly!" She cried as she sat on her heels and wiped her mouth.

Layla ran over to Wendy and helped her up. "You can do this, you are a fighter, I see it in you. Just stop playing around or they're gonna kick your arse" Layla said.

Wendy's brows turned up. "I don't know what you're talking about. It's too hard, I'm not good enough." Wendy said and Layla shook her head. "You need to get rid of that stinking thinking, use what you've just learned." Layla said then walked away.

Slighty sucked his teeth and replaced Tigerlily. "Come on Wendy, you can fight, you're just rusty and cant take a hit. Get angry!" Slightly yelled and Nibs chimed in.

"Yeah…think of the time Peter slept with your mother." Nibs said flatly and the entire room grew silent and all eyes were on him. Nibs leaned against the wall with his arms folded and raised his brows as he shrugged his shoulders. "The hell are yall lookin at?" He asked and Wendy fumed.

"Whatever works." Slighty said as he and Wendy took a fighting stance and Nibs yelled out again.

" Slightly's got that wild blonde hair like Peter, so make believe he's Peter and let's see what you got."

Wendy closed her eyes in frustration. "I'm over that Nibs." Wendy retorted.

"Whatever." Nibs said then rolled his eyes and Wendy lashed out and took a swing at Slightly and her fist crashed into the side of his face.

"OH!!" Nibs insitigated and everyone else joined in.

Slighty bounced back and rubbed the side of his face. "Hmph."

Then Wendy and Slighty began fighting and Slighty was no easier on her. He blocked some of her blows and taunted her at the same time. "Havent ya learned anything? When are you going to stop playing and be for real!" Slighty pushed then swung at Wendy and she leaned back and dodged it.

She then kicked out at him but he caught her leg then kicked her supporting leg out from under her and she fell on her butt.

Nibs watched on as he shook his head from side to side then noticed Peter peeking through the door watching.

Wendy and Slighty returned to their fighting stances and advanced on each other and Slightly did go easy on her for a second. He blocked her blows and applauded her for getting her form right, then he slugged her.

WHAM!

Wendy's body twisted as she yelled in frustration, then staggered and fell on her bum.

Slghty smiled. "Frustration, anger, that's what I wanna see, you want to hurt me don't you….too bad you can't." Slightly taunted and Wendy sneered at him, picked up a stick and charged him.

Slightly stood with his arms crossed and his brows raised. When Wendy reached him, she tried to take off his head but he leaned to the side and kicked her feet out from under her and she fell and dropped the stick.

Peter observed Wendy and noticed that her anger did give her the drive she needed, but she wasn't fueled enough. From experience, Peter knew she could channel her anger in such a way that gave her power and he wanted to push her. He crept into the room and folded his arms as he watched her.

Wendy began to cry from frustration and pain as she returned her hand to her bruised cheek and Slightly towered over her.

"Get up, no time for crying." He said coldly then Peter cleared his throat.

"Ehemm."

"Peter!" Everyone chimed and Peter smiled and walked towards Wendy and Slighty.

Wendy began to whine like a little child. "Peter Slighty hit me, in my face!"

Peter rolled his eyes at her and looked away from her. "Get up." He said with an annoyed tone and Wendy grew angry and embarrassed.

Peter's plan was to make her livid and he knew just how to push her.

"Come here Layla, you ready to fight?" Peter said as he totally ignored Wendy.

Layla smiled from ear to ear as she stood. "Heck yeah!" She said as she ran up and joined Peter in the center of the room.

Wendy stood and brushed herself off as she glared at the two.

Peter bared her no regard as he looked to Nibs. "You said she's good right?"

Nibs smiled for he was proud of Layla. "One of the best….she's ready to fight you." She won't win cause you cheat all the time, but she's ready." Nibs smiled.

Peter laughed. "I don't cheat…..I don't know why you keep saying that." Peter murmured then cleared his throat as he looked to Layla. "So you won't cry if I hit you then?" He asked, knowing this would anger Wendy.

Layla smiled and knew what Peter was doing, so she joined in. "No, I can take a hit, I'm not weak." She replied and felt the fire emit from Wendy, but she kept her gaze at Peter.

Peter turned to Wendy. "Watch Layla, she'll show you what a real fighter is, then you better learn. She's human and from earth, just like you. If she can do it, so can you." Peter said firmly then looked a furious Wendy up and down. "No go sit down." He commanded and Wendy grew livid. Nevertheless she remained quiet and took her seat next to John, seething.

Peter looked to Layla then began loosening up his neck and shoulders, shewing away the last remnants of sleep. Layla began moving about to loosen up her body as well and they circled each other, both with a confident smirk upon their faces.

Peter tilted his nose up at her. "Come on Layla, come get me." Peter said simply and Layla bounced up and down like a boxer then advanced on him.

Layla threw many quick and powerful blows towards Peter's face in an effort to knock him out, but Peter effortlessly blocked them as he fought fair, and at her speed.

Layla tried to sweep his feet out from under him but Peter leapt over her leg as he bounced around her smirking. "Come on Layla, stop trying to hit me and hit me, I know you got more than that, show me what you got already." Peter taunted, trying to piss her off to bring out her aggression.

Layla barred her teeth then advanced on him again, this time moving faster, hitting harder and her fist grazed Peter's cheek causing his face to turn as if he'd got hit.

Peter snapped his face back in her direction. "Faster." Peter said flatly as he began to duck and dodge her fists and Layla grew angrier. She blew out a breath and leapt in the air at him and came down on him with her foot but he crossed his arms in front of him and blocked, and surprisingly as soon as Peter dropped his hands he was greeted with a quick roundhouse directly to the face.

CRACK!

"Ahh!" Peter cried for he was caught off guard. The blow knocked the taste out his mouth as his head snapped to the side and he spun, then jogged backwards.

Peter shook his head as he smiled and bounced on his toes. "Good, that's what I'm looking for. Don't stop keep it up." Peter said quickly and Layla smiled and advanced. She swung and Peter leaned back then leaned forward and slugged her.

CRACK!

"Ah!" Layla shrieked as her face snapped to the side and she immediately returned the blow but was blocked by his forearm but she kept it up. She quickly slammed her other fist in his ribs. Peter bent over a bit as he quickly smacked her fist away, then entangled his arm with hers and pulled her to him, then punched her in the face. Her head snapped backwards but she leaned back at the same time and kicked her leg up hitting him in the face.

CRACK

Peter quickly picked her up and threw her across the room and everyone watched silently as they were at the edge of their seats.

Wendy was jealous, angry, and embarrassed and thought about jumping in. Her blue eyes scanned the area in search of something to hit Peter with while his back was turned.

Layla hit the ground hard but she was tough, she rolled and quickly got to her feet just in time to smack Peter's leg down and dodge his fist. She quickly countered his attack by kicking him in his nuts, Peter doubled over grabbing his unit and Layla quickly came down on his back with her elbow but he didn't go down.

Peter kept one arm over his head to block her blows but she continued to hit him repeatedly while he was bent over , then she stood infront of him and put him in a head lock and tried to choke him.

Peter made the pain inbetween his legs go away and then he hooked his arms around the back of her thighs and she screamed and held him tighter. Peter quickly stood upright with her and threw her over his back, and while she was in mid air, he quickly bent over and back-kicked her.

POW!

She hit the ground and rolled then Peter zipped up to her and jabed her with a right and a left then spun and backhanded her. Layla fell a few feet away and spit blood and failed to get to her feet.

"Let's go get up, you think Hook or anyone else is going to wait for you?" Peter shouted then paused and cut his eyes to the corner. He heard Wendy as she quickly ran up to him with a wooden staff and swung at the back of his head. Peter leaned back as the staff flew over his face then he leaned forward and quickly turned to face Wendy with one brow raised.

"Oh, are you ready to fight? Or are you going to cry again?" Peter taunted as he looked at her like she was insane. Wendy growled and swung with all her might, trying to take his head off but Peter leaned to the side causing her to miss.

Without hesitation she swung at his middle but Peter blocked it with his knee and bounced backwards.

"Come on Peter train me…..train me so I can fight like that So-ren B—h of yours!" Wendy spat livid then swung the staff at Peter's face but he caught it and looked at her with a bewildered look.

"Huh?" Peter said and the room grew dead silent as Wendy glared at Peter.

Wendy pulled on the staff but Peter snatched it out of her hand and tossed it aside. "Training's over." Peter spat then turned and walked towards the door. "Nibs." Peter called and Nibs followed and both boys exited the room.

Layla and Tigerlily turned and ran to Wendy. "What was that about?" Lily asked.

"Who's So-ren?" Layla added and Wendy stood with her arms folded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs jogged to keep up with Peter then Peter flew up the chute.

Once at the top of the underground home Peter stopped and turned to Nibs.

"Whats wrong Peter? Who's So-ren?" Nibs asked.

Peter shook his head from side to side. "Some girl I can't get out of my head. I fought her yesterday, and she had a whole lot of girls with her." Peter said.

Nibs raised his brows. "Those amazon's, I know who you're talking about. What does this one look like?" Nibs asked.

Peter smiled. "Hot…. Brown skin with long red hair and hazel eyes. She wore a red cloak." Peter whispered.

Nibs smiled. "Oh yeah, that b—h is hot, and strong. I fought her. So her name's So-ren?"

Peter looked around to make sure they were alone. "Yes, and she's like us, well, like me Nibs……I cant stop thinking about her. And she can fight, I love that." Peter whispered.

Nibs eyes grew wide. "What about Wendy? She can fight too…..just give her a chance to bring it out." Nibs said.

Peter smiled. "No, I love Wendy, I'll never let her go. But I cant help that I feel……attracted to that girl. But she's no Wendy." Peter said.

Nibs smiled. "So can I have Wendy while you try that chick out?" Nibs asked boldly.

Peter grew angry. "No one is to touch Wendy. I'm not going to cheat on her ok? Wendy is off limits." Peter said then pushed past Nibs.

"Go find her and kill her, and anyone else that doesn't belong." Peter said simply then jumped down the chute.

Peter walked into his room and found Wendy bathing in the tub with her back towards the door. Peter walked over to the tub and leaned his chin on the edge. "Wendy?"

Wendy turned and glared. "What is it Peter?"

"Why did you say what you said in there?" Peter asked.

Wendy closed her eyes and huffed. "I don't know, I guess I'm mad, that's all. Can we not talk about it?" She said.

Peter's brows raised. "Well that's a first."

The rest of the day went on and was quite uneventful between Peter and Wendy because Peter ate a large meal then fell asleep. Nibs and everyone else (save for the girls) went out hunting but never found the Amazons. The girls laid around watching movies and groaning about their aches and pains while Wendy sat in a cozy corner and read her book.

Later on, before the sun set, Peter and Wendy went to see Ann, to do the usual business and close up worm holes……………………………………….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of this happenes over the course of five days……………………….

Arizael and her crew laid low for five days while she gained her strength and plotted against the youngsters.

Barbecue and his crew were unsuccessful in finding Pan and his gang. After getting wind of what happened between a large group of his men and Pan, Barbecue grew extremely angry and ordered the one lone survivor and a band of men to make a map of what they know of the island, and lay a trap in and around that area where they last saw him.

Hook and Smee remained in the cave, barely surviving until one fateful day…..

Peter was allowed to replenish Ann over these five days of peace, for Arizael did not seek him, nor did Barbecue and his gang, for they were too busy plotting against him and mapping out the Island.

Wendy grew stronger and her fighting skills improved significantly as she was able to fight off everyone, and she even became better than Layla. She still had yet to beat the three leaders, Slightly, Tigerlily and Nibs, for they wore her out daily. Except for Nibs, he refused to fight her so soon, he just spent his time lusting and instigating.

Things between Nibs and Layla grew sour for his attention was more on Wendy and he repeatedly gave Layla the cold shoulder.

It grew warmer and warmer in Neverland due to Peter's strength and it was now a beautiful 60 degree day. Animals began reproducing as Ann became more alive, and fish began populating the waters and so on.

Hook and Smee ate anything that was living that they could get their hands on and shot down many birds and consumed them. Then they departed from their cave and began walking the Island and took in the new greenery and freshly budding flowers and leaves.

"The brat is restoring Neverland……I wonder what he's going to do about Barbecue" Hook pondered.

"Where we be livin Capn?"

"In the den with our enemy….You see Mr. Smee, we have to terminate Barbecue…..and we will befriend Pan then pursue Barbecue together. Once Barbecue is out of the way, then I will resume my plans for Pan. However, since Barbecue and I currently have the same interest, I am in a position to strike a deal with him, that deal will get us in with Pan and get Pan on our side." Hook answered slyly.

"What do you mean Capn?" Smee asked dumbly.

"Nevermind Mr. Smee." Hook murmered annoyingly.

**That's it for now. But I am working on the next chapter. It's called Disobedience. It's when Wendy leaves the hideout seeking adventure of her own and gets caught! But how? Well, Hook goes to BBQ and claims he can deliver Pan. Instead he leads them to Wendy and the girls. Wendy and Peter returned to the underground home after replenishing Ann bright and early in the morning. Peter goes to sleep and Wendy leaves the hideout with the girls and they get caught. Peter is left alone fast asleep then Hook comes creeping down the chute of the underground home and delivers a jacked up ultimatum. **

**Oh and I got a fist full of drama coming up. Want a hint? As if the drama between Wendy, Peter, Nibs and George isn't enough, Hook and So-ren are going to come in-between Peter and Wendy. I know you've been wanting Hook and Wendy to become an item of some sort…..I am thinking of it. And I think I would enjoy writing an intimate scene between Hook and Wendy……If I go through with it, Hook is going to twist things around and entice Wendy with his words and his smoothness, and you won't believe what he's gonna do afterwards. What do you think Peter's reaction would be when he gets wind of Hook and Wendy? Suggest away. **


	30. Disobedience

Chapter: Disobedience

It's been a while so let's review….

_All of this happens over the course of five days………………………._

_Arizael and her crew laid low for five days while she gained her strength and plotted against the youngsters._

_Barbecue and his crew were unsuccessful in finding Pan and his gang. After getting wind of what happened between a large group of his men and Pan, Barbecue grew extremely angry and ordered the one lone survivor and a band of men to make a map of what they know of the island, and lay a trap in and around that area where they last saw him._

_Hook and Smee remained in the cave, barely surviving until one fateful day….._

_Peter was allowed to replenish Ann over these five days of peace, for Arizael did not seek him, nor did Barbecue and his gang, for they were too busy plotting against him and mapping out the Island._

_Wendy grew stronger and her fighting skills improved significantly as she was able to fight off everyone and she even became better than Layla. She still had yet to beat the three leaders, Slightly, Tigerlily and Nibs, for they wore her out daily. Except for Nibs, he refused to fight her so soon, he just spent his time lusting and instigating._

_Things between Nibs and Layla grew sour for his attention was more on Wendy and he repeatedly gave Layla the cold shoulder._

_It grew warmer and warmer in Neverland due to Peter's strength and it was now a beautiful 60 degree day. Animals began reproducing as Ann became more alive, and fish began populating the waters and so on._

_Hook and Smee ate anything that was living that they could get their hands on, and shot down many birds then consumed them. Then they departed from their cave and began walking the Island and took in the new greenery and freshly budding flowers and leaves._

"_The brat is restoring Neverland……I wonder what he's going to do about Barbecue" Hook pondered._

"_Where we be livin now Capn?" Mr. Smee asked._

"_In the den with our enemy….You see Mr. Smee, we have to terminate Barbecue…..and we will befriend Pan then pursue Barbecue together. Once Barbecue is out of the way, then I will resume my plans for Pan. However, since Barbecue and I currently have the same interest, I am in a position to strike a deal with him, that deal will get us in with Pan and get Pan on our side." Hook answered slyly._

"_What do you mean Capn?" Smee asked dumbly._

"_Nevermind Mr. Smee." Hook murmered annoyingly. "Nevermind…."_

Now……

Hook and Smee woke up with a purpose and immediately made their way over to Barbecue's ship. They ate any living thing that unfortunately crossed their path to satisfy their thirst for blood.

Once Hook and Smee reached the shore, Hook teleported them on board and they were quickly surrounded by knife point. Hook smiled then arrogantly raised his hand as he wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his free hand. "Hold ya horses scalawags, I wish to converse with your leader." Hook barked with authority.

Thump Thump Thump was the sound of Barbecues heavy footsteps approaching. The men parted and Barbecue walked up to Captain Hook.

Barbecue's facial expression could not be made out, for he wore a wide brimmed pirate hat and his mustache and beard was long and scraggly and covered his mouth like a blanket. "Captain James Hook…..to what do I owe….. the pleasure?" The large man spat.

Hook smiled as he tilted his nose up. "I've come to see if we may reach an accord; we both have one common desire." Hook spoke slyly.

Barbecue smiled but it could not be seen through his thick beard and mustache. "You may drop your guard Hook, I have many questions to ask of you……starting with the flying boy and ending with you." Barbecue spoke.

Hook snickered. "A man of my caliber does not drop his guard, but please, do let us speak like gentlemen over a cigar and rum." Hook said smoothly and Barbecue tilted his hat in agreement and they went into his chambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing today Nibs?" Wendy asked as she walked towards him.

Nibs was sitting at a table sharpening his blades as he looked up at her. "I'm going to hunt the outsiders. Hopefully I'll find something today." Nibs said then Wendy took a seat next to him.

"What's wrong with you and Layla?" Wendy asked.

Nibs looked back at her. "What do you mean? Nothins wrong, why what'd she say?" Nibs asked then put his blades down and kept his eyes on Wendy.

Wendy smiled for a quick second for she felt nervous under his gaze. She put her hair behind her ear and spoke. "Well, she says you've been giving her the cold shoulder lately, what gives?"

Nibs smirked as he lowered his gaze then returned it to her face. "Its because…..I'm at that stage where…..I'm ready to try someone new. You _know_ what I want." Nibs said simply then ran his fingers over the back of her hand.

Wendy gasped and snatched her hands away and Nibs huffed. "When you're ready to stop playing games….let me know." He said then stood and walked away.

Wendy popped out of her seat. "Nibs!" She called and Nibs halted and turned to her with his brows raised.

Wendy exhaled as she didn't know why she called him. But she couldn't help but be flattered by his boldness. "I think it's time you get a haircut." She said and Nibs smirked at her. "Me and the boys will be leaving in a bit. We should be back in time for dinner and before Peter leaves."

"Can't I come with you?" Wendy pushed.

Nibs pursed his lips and exhaled. "No Wendy, you know Peter doesn't want you out when he's sleep. Come on…." Nibs said annoyingly then turned and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile on Barbecue's ship…….

Hook told Barbecue some choice information about Pan and his gang, but not anything that would benefit the man, for he didn't want Barbecue to steal his prize……

"I can lead you to the brat….if not, then I can lead you to his Wendy….which he will not hesitate to follow." Hook offered and Barbecue chuckled evilly. "I want them all." He said.

Hook smiled as he puffed on his cigar. "And you can have them all. But I will give you their leader, Pan." Hook said and both men stood and exited the chamber. Barbecue and a gang of his men rowed to the Island and began walking about, as they were lead by Hook.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Nibs and the lost boys said their goodbyes to the girls as they armed up and flew out the chute in search of any outsiders. Wendy and the girls cleaned the entire underground home within an hour's time and grew bored.

Wendy sighed as she took a seat at the head of the table. "I'm bored, and I'm tired of being locked up in here. I want some air, I want to take a walk or something."

Layla smiled. "Me too, except I want an adventure, let's put our training to good use and go hunting. That way, we can earn respect and prove to the boys that we're just as good as them!" Layla proposed and Wendy's eyes lit up. Memories of So-ren still floated around in the back of her mind and she felt she had to prove herself to Peter.

"I say we go, what say you all?" Wendy perked up.

Misti took a seat at the table and folded her arms as her face was contemplating. "Sigh…..I don't know Wendy…..what if something bad happens? I think we should just stay here."

Wendy quickly shook her head in disagreement. "No, I say we go, Layla's right, we can take care of ourselves, we don't need to be babysat!"

Jess smiled. "She's right Misti, but oh man….were gonna get in so much trouble…..they will be so angry, especially Peter." Jess said mischievously.

Wendy sucked her teeth. "Who cares if Peter gets mad, he's sleeping like a rock anyway, let's go." Wendy eagerly said then stood and with that, the girls armed up and crept out of the underground home……

Hook lead Barbecue and his gang very close to Peter's hideout as he hoped fate would answer his call and allow them to run into one of the youngsters, if not, he would find some way to coax Pan out of hiding and go on from there. It was fate that answered his call by delivering the sound of chattering females.

Hook threw up his hand. "Halt! Listen……."

Everyone halted and listened as the sound of chattering females came in their ears. Hook smiled and gave various ambush signals and everyone went their own way.

Wendy and the girls were too busy complaining about the boys, that they never took notice to their surroundings until….

SNAP SNAP SNAP

"Gasp!" Wendy froze in her boots and looked around frantically. "Someone's here." Wendy said then quickly drew her bow.

The girls quickly huddled close in a circle with their backs together and weapons drawn but…

Zzt zzzt zzt zzzt

"Ow!" The girls cried out as needles shot out of nowhere and pierced them in various places.

Wendy gasped and panted as her vision grew dizzy and she pulled the needle out of her neck. "Poison darts?" Wendy whispered then collapsed and all the girls hit the ground one by one.

Hook and Barbecue came out of hiding and chuckled amongst one another.

"All too easy." Hook said as the pirates pulled out the needles, tied the girls and hoisted them over their shoulders.

Barbecue turned to Hook. "Are you sure he will come? How will he know where to find us?"

Hook pulled out a cigar and lit it. "Trust me my old enemy……there is nowhere that girl can be hidden without him finding her. Go on ahead to your ship and prepare for his arrival, he will not be an easy target. I will meet you swiftly." Hook said and Barbecue nodded and the girls were carried off.

Hook and Smee chuckled evilly as they walked past Pan's hideout.

"Everything is going according to plan, now to find the rest of the brats, there not too far away. I can smell that bastard Nibs a mile away." Hook said and Smee sniffed the air.

"Aye Cap'n, and what a sweet smell it is, will we bleed him to death? Oh may we Cap'n sir?" Smee pleaded like a little child.

Hook smiled crookedly. "Not yet, I need to locate him first and see what we are dealing with. Don't you find it quite unusual for Pan to allow his girls to roam the Island at such a dangerous time?" Hook asked and Smee nodded. "Yes sir, quite odd sir."

Hook stroked his beard as he thought. "Yes, yes…..has he gone mad? If they are alone where are the boys? Where is Pan?" Hook pondered.

"Well Capn sir, I would think-"

"It takes quite a bit of energy to turn this place around as he had just done……maybe he's asleep…..and….ahhhh. Nibs must be searching for these foul beasts that invaded the Island." Hook said with his brows raised as they slowly approached Nibs scent.

"Oh what a clever man you are Capn….may we eat them now?" Smee asked.

Hook snapped out of his mental planning and looked at Smee. "Mr. Smee, I curse the day you ever were changed into that abomination. You have been nothing more than a hungry nuisance! Since when did ya become a cannibal?"

"Oh beggin ya pardon sir?"

Hook sighed. "Disregard Mr. Smee….disregard."

Shortly, as Hook had hoped, he found Nibs and the lost boys in the heat of battle, surrounded by those hideous creatures that had tentacles extending out of their head and face.

Seeing no sign of Peter they quickly turned around and headed for the hideout………

Peter was snuggled under the covers lying on his stomach with a pillow over his head, dead to the world when Hook and the fat man dropped down the chute.

Hook put his index finger to his lips and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the hideout. "I don't think anyone's here but Pan." Hook whispered to Smee and Smee smiled ear to ear.

Hook nodded his head forward and both men crept to Peter's room. Once they reached the threshold Hook gently pushed the curtain aside and they both stepped in. Hook kept his eyes on Peter's inanimate body as he slept snug under the furs and the pillow. "Pan." Hook whispered as he crept closer.

Getting no response he just walked up to Peter's bedside and quickly snatched the pillow away and held his hook at the ready, but Peter didn't stir.

"Pan, Pan." Hook called as he shook Peter's shoulder but Peter slept on. Hook grabbed Peter by the back of his shirt and lifted him with one arm and flipped him on his back and began to smack his cheeks. "Look alive nemesis." Hook said but Peter still lay as if dead.

"Sir, I don't think he be wakin Sir…." Smee stammered then trailed off.

Hook grew impatient and turned his hook into a hand then grabbed Peter by the shoulders and shook him violently, so much so that his head bounced off the bed each time Hook shook him. "Belay ya swimmin in obivion cocka-doo and come to!" Hook bellowed.

Peter scrunched up his face. "WHAT?!!!!" Peter yelled as he smacked Hooks arms away then snapped is eyes open raging mad.

Hook barred his teeth and Peter quickly reached out for him, but Hook caught him by the wrists, forced his arms down and pinned them by his head.

Peter growled and struggled but Hook held his wrists firmly in place as he smiled at the boy.

Peter was already fatigued, so his muscles burned quickly, forcing him to give up his struggle. Peter huffed. "What?" Peter asked in a high tone then quickly changed it. "What do you want Codfish? How the hell did you get down here?" Peter barked as he kept his eyes in beaming angry slits. He wondered how Hook had gotten so close to him without anyone being aware of it.

"Greetings boy." Hook said cooly and immediately noticed the advantage he had over him.

Peter barred his teeth. "Oh save it!" He snapped then kicked his legs up and kicked Hook in the face with a quick one-two.

Ka-pow!

"Argh!" Hook grunted as the force knocked him against the wall. Peter quickly rolled across his huge bed, jumped off on the other side, and quickly ran to his sword which was propped up against the wall.

Hook mumbled profanities as he scrambled to get up because he hit his head on the wall.

Peter snatched his sword by the hilt with one hand and immediately strained as it barely lifted off the ground. He dropped it and grabbed it with two hands. Peter tried to lift it and spin with it, but the tip hit the ground again and only dragged along the ground as he laboriously spun around with it.

"Emmm." Peter strained as his veins rose in his arms from the effort but he could not get it up. "Sh-t Peter said under his breath and flung the hilt causing the sword to fall on the ground.

Hook stood up and growled, he got in position and was about to leap over the bed towards Peter.

Peter lashed his arm out towards the blades that sat atop his dresser but they only vibrated, for he was too weak and had not recovered from giving Ann his strength.

"Rahhhh!!!" Hook screamed and leapt over the bed and Peter snatched up a lamp that was next to him. When Hook landed in front of him, Peter swung at him with the lamp and broke it across his face.

CRASH!

Hook's long black curls whipped around his head as it snapped to the side. He quickly snapped back in Peter's direction, dropped his shoulder and rammed Peter into the wall.

WHAM!

"Ahhh!" Peter screamed then gasped from the impact and Hook stood, releasing him. Peter wrapped one arm around himself as he squeezed his eyes shut and sagged down the rock wall.

Hook smiled and his eyes followed Peter's body as he slumped down to the floor, where he then sat against the wall with a look of pain on his face.

Hook noticed the paleness of Pan's skin and the dark circles under his eyes and wondered what his issue was. "That looked like it hurt a bit too much, you look like death has paid you a visit boyee, you've seen better days." Hook said as he looked down on Peter.

Peter huffed as he relaxed his face and closed his eyes. "I don't remember what a better day looked like." Peter replied tiredly.

Hook crouched down next to Pan. "What ails ya this time boyee? Maybe we can come to an agreement of some sorts to get you well again so we can fight till the death…..fairly." Hook spat.

Peter snapped his eyes open and looked into Hook's face. "You? Help me? Ha….here's how you can help." Peter mocked then quickly grabbed Hook by the face and ripped energy from him.

"Ah Blasted!" Hook cried then ripped away from Peter. Hook raised his fist at the boy but Peter snapped his hand out and a force blew Hook across the room, where he slammed into the side of the bed.

Peter panted as he tiredly got to his feet and saw Smee running at him; he quickly flicked his wrist to the side and knocked Smee back across the room.

"Ahhh!" Smee cried as he collided with the wall.

"Ahhhhh!" Hook screamed in anger as he leapt up and charged Peter. Peter snapped his eyes in Hook's direction and quickly put up his hand and a barrier formed around him. Hook had no choice but to run into it and it caused him to stagger back a few feet.

Peter began to return to his exhausted state as Hook's power began to expire, causing Peter's barrier to flicker.

Hook smiled as he took joy in toying with Pan. "I wanted to talk, but frittering you is far too irresistible Pan." Hook spat with a smile as he saw Peter wavering.

As soon as Peter lowered his arm Hook ran at him and swung but Peter quickly lifted his arm and held his position. Hook barred his teeth and pounded hard on Peter's barrier and Peter grew weary with each attack.

Hook punched his barrier one last time and it fell causing Peter to step back, Hook swung again and Peter tiredly blocked with his forearm; the impact causing him to stagger off to the side. Hook continued throwing punches at Peter and Peter continued to tiredly block them with his arms until he staggered into the dresser.

Hook growled from frustration and Peter's mouth went into an "O" as Hook swung at him again, and Peter ducked and swung at Hook but Hook caught him by the wrist.

Hook quickly and painfully twisted Peter's arm behind his back and slammed his face and body into the dresser. "Ahhh!" Peter cried out in pain from his arm being twisted and Hook held him down by the back of his neck.

"There is something I want from you boyee. Say yes….say yes and give me a drink of your blood, or I'll snap your little arm." Hook rasped and jerked Peter's arm tighter and Peter yelped as he panted painfully.

"Say the word, or I'll render you absent an arm." Hook threatened and pulled on Peter's arm harder and Peter screamed from the excruciating pain, for it felt like his arm would break at any moment. Peter's eyes fell on a hammer that was lying on the floor and he dropped his free arm and quickly flicked his wrist causing the thing to fly up and nail Hook in his temple.

POW!

Hook simply released Peter as he was out of it, coming to know nothing more but stars scattered against that ole black canvas.

Peter elbowed him in the throat as he stood upright then ran towards the doorway and kicked Smee in the gut when he got close.

"Ahhhh! Darn child!" Smee yelled as he doubled over.

Hook shook the stars away and yelled as he ran towards the doorway.

Peter ran down the small hallway and into the main area; his head snapping right then left as his eyes scanned for his gang, but the house was silent.

"I'll kill you brat!" Hook spat from behind Peter and Peter quickly ran forward and leapt on the ceiling.

Hook snatched off his pistol and shot twice at Peter. Peter leapt off the ceiling and fell face down on top of the table because he failed to execute the landing.

Peter quickly rolled on his back only to be met with the barrel of Hook's gun pressed against his forehead.

Peter gasped and froze in place as he sat propped up on his elbows.

Hook grit his teeth as he pressed the barrel against Peter's forehead and Peter tilted his head back a bit as he kept his eyes on the gun.

"How if I shoot you right here and now, I doubt you'd be able to regenerate the splatter." Hook growled and Peter remained silent.

Hook 's eyes cut to the clock on the wall. "How much time has passed Mr. Smee?"

Smee looked at the clock on the wall. "It be about 10-15 minutes sir since-."

"Ehem!" Hook let up on Peter and replaced his gun in its holster as he stepped back.

Hook cleared his throat again. "You can relax boyee, the fun is over. We came here on business and its time we get to it; the wretched clock holds us on a short leash." Hook said as he softened his composure.

Peter furrowed his brows as he sat up and swung his legs over the table. "What are you talking about? How did you get down here? Where is everybody? Where's Wendy?" Peter blurted.

Hook cleared his throat again. "Ehem…yes….we'll get to that shortly, I assure you, I've nothing to do with their…..disappearances…..shall we?" Hook said as he outstretched his arm and pointed it towards Peter's room.

The three of them walked back to Peter's room and Peter sat on the other side of his bed as Hook and Smee sat on the foot.

"Why are you in my den?" Peter rasped as he folded his arms.

Hook cracked a half smile. "We came to make a deal with you….what has happened to your dear Wendy and the girls is quite the predicament. You see….Mr. Smee and I were casually walking through the woods when we came across Wendy Darling and your girls. While they were out doing who knows what, they were apprehended by Barbecue's men-"

"What?! Why didn't you say that earlier?!, Her life is in danger and you decide to play games with me?" Peter yelled as he stood then swayed as he grew dizzy.

Hook raised a brow as his eyes washed over the youth. "Ehem, you might want to take a seat Pan before you find yourself kissing the floor."Hook said simply and Peter plopped down on his bed and rested his head in his hand as he regained his wits.

"Your current condition, whatever it is, renders you incapable of saving her. You don't know Barbecue; he will rip you to shreds, power or no." Hook informed.

"Where's Nibs and my boys?" Peter asked as he kept his head in his hand.

"Oh yes, they have trouble of their own. The last time I saw them, they were battling some of the ugliest tentacle filled creatures I have ever laid eyes upon. They were ambushed. So you see, that leaves only me."

Peter looked up at Hook. "What do you have to do with all this?" Peter asked.

"I can help you save your precious Wendy and the girls, but you must give me what I ask first." Hook replied slyly, wearing the most devilish face possible.

Peter exhaled as he already knew he was at a disadvantage. "What." Peter said flatly.

Hook smiled. "Well, for one, I would like to seek refuge…..here, in your den-"

"Never." Peter interjected offensively.

Hook raised both his brows as he turned his head to the side and looked away. "Second, a drink, a small drink of your blood. I thirst for it so, and I haven't had a decent drink in some time now. _Give it to me." _Hook finished in a calm yet deadly demanding tone as he returned his ice cold eyes to Peter's face.

Peter furrowed his brows at Hook with a disbelieving look upon his young face. "Are you serious?- No, I would never willingly-"

"For Wendy……yes you will-**yes-you-will**."Hook rasped firmly with wide eyes and Peter snapped his mouth shut.

"You can try to fight Barbecue's entire crew but I assure you, you-will-fail. You look drained beyond measure you can't possibly win." Hook pointed.

Peter angrily slammed his fist down on the bed as his brows turned up. "Why do you ask these things, ask for something else!" Peter spat.

"Because you owe me boy." Hook spat.

"What do I owe you?" Peter rasped.

"You owe me for cutting of me hand, you owe me for forcing me to stay in this….wretched Neverland." Hook spat.

"I don't owe you anything, you're here because you want to be, and you can leave whenever you want." Peter said as he rolled his eyes.

"You forget boy, I am bound here by you, for your endless pleasure. That Ann woman bought us here and condemned us." Hook retorted.

Peter rolled his eyes and huffed. "Whatever, then I release you." Peter spat with a wave of his hand.

Hook laughed sarcastically. "To what? Our life has passed centuries ago, there is no place for a pirate anymore. You've kidnapped us- me, from my fiancée. I remember her as clear as the morning sun…..we were to be married about a week from that cursed day you introduced me to Neverland. We spoke of a family Pan, children…….until you wiped my dream away." Hook said and Peter looked away.

"You owe me for dismembering me, by cutting off me hand and cursing me to this wretched Hook!"

Peter snapped his face back to Hook. "That was your fault!" Peter retorted.

Hook grew livid. "TIS YOUR FAULT! YOUR OWN FAULT FOR RUINING MY LIFE!!!! BURNING MY MEMORIES!!! I CURSE THE DAY I WAS BOUGHT TO THIS PLACE!!!! I CURSE THE DAY YOUR MOTHER BORE YOU!!!" Hook screamed and slammed his fists down on Peter's bed and Peter looked at him wide eyed.

Anger and hate dripped from Hook's handsome face and as their eyes connected, Peter could feel Hooks pain. Peter closed his eyes and turned his head away once more.

"Finally you get it…..everything is not about you Pan….I swear to you, I'll help you save the girls if you give me refuge from the outsiders. It is my fault Neverland has become what it is, and I will aid you in repairing it. But I swear to you on this day, I will not rest until you are made to suffer for your abominations!"

Peter pursed his lips and looked downward. "Take a number." He mumbled slowly.

"Yes, and I will make sure my number is called, I will find a way Pan, a way to subdue you and make you suffer for a lifetime until you beg for death, but you will not find it." Hook rasped.

Peter failed to respond. He wasn't bothered by Hooks threats for his mind became consumed with thoughts of Wendy and her family issues.

"Give me what I ask; time is short for your dear Wendy. Barbecue is not as patient and proper with women as I. She may be ravaged…they all may be….ravaged." Hook warned.

Peter snapped his head up at Hook and pointed a knife he had hidden under his pillow at him. "The lost boys will never agree to you staying, but for Wendy's sake I grant it." Peter said softly.

Hook smiled with closed lips. "And your blood?" Hook pushed as his stomach growled for it.

Peter lowered the blade as he stood from his bed and walked away a few feet. He tarried for a moment with his back turned as he tried to prepare himself for the dreadful submission.

Hook stood from his seat on Peter's bed and walked around it, and stood a foot behind him. "Every second you waste boyee, you bring your dear Wendy closer and closer to death. As I said, Barbecue is not as gentlemanly as I….there blood will be on your head." Hook said as he stood behind Peter.

Peter stood with his brows furrowed hard as his face burned with rage. He clenched his fist tight around the hilt of his dagger until his knuckles turned white as he pursed his lips and scowled. _"Just do it….for Wendy….there is no other way."_ Peter said within himself but he felt like he was about to defile himself for willingly allowing Hook to drink from him.

Peter turned his head to the side and glared at Hook through the corner of his eye then lowered his long lashed lids. He racked his brain for a better solution; with his brain failing to respond Peter turned his head forward again.

Hook sneered as his mouth watered for the taste of Peter's blood, which was indeed the sweetest blood he'd ever tasted, and he secretly craved for it always. "We haven't got all day…..Wendy doesn't have all day…what is your choice?" Hook pushed as he sneered.

Peter released the death grip he had on the hilt of his dagger and the dagger fell to the ground, but Peter remained still as a statue.

Hook smiled in triumph and licked his lips. "Good choice." He said flatly as he advanced on Peter and quickly wrapped one arm around his neck and held him in a headlock with his forearm pressed tightly against his jaw line.

Peter gasped and panted, his heart pounded out of his chest as he blinked several times in anticipation of pain. Peter squeezed his eyes shut as tension exploded within his body followed by a sickening loathing feeling.

Hook tilted his head to the side with his forearm, painfully exposing his neck. Peter pursed his lips as he kept his eyes shut tight; his palms began to sweat as they hung idly by his sides. Agony quickly consumed him as he submitted, waiting for the inevitable.

Hook looked down at Peter's neck and observed the vein which was raised and pumping with blood. Hook opened his mouth and _every_ tooth became sharp as knives. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, moved in, and clamped as many teeth as he could deep down into the flesh of Peter's neck; and Peter cringed but held his peace.

Hook quickly drank from his young victim; the taste was that of hot cinnamon coursing through his veins. Hook felt stronger with each greedy gulp of Peter's blood and Peter's head began to spin as his own slowing heart beat boomed and echoed in his ear.

Hook continued to drink and Peter slumped as his knees buckled, but Hook quickly wrapped his other arm around him and continued to drink.

Smee grew hungry for Pan's blood as well and stood in front of Hook and Peter, hoping for a turn.

Hook finally found the will to release his latch on the boy's neck and he threw Peter down on the floor, where he hit it face first and laid there.

Smee growled and opened his mouth bearing his razor sharp fangs. He had partially morphed into the werewolf he now is and pushed Peter on his back with his foot, then dropped down to his knees and quickly moved in.

"Smee! Do not bite him, he'll be turned!" Hook barked and Smee froze momentarily then began to run his fingers across Peter's bloody neck and lick his finger tips. "I won't bite him I swear; I'll just lickem is all." Smee assured then moved in and licked Peter's bloody neck clean, ignoring Peter's weak sounds of disgust.

Peter wheezed as he shivered and tried to speak. "This……this is not…..the plan…."Peter stammered weakly as Smee continued to lean over him and lick his neck like a dog. "Uh…" Peter murmured in disgust.

Hook had a mesmerized look upon his handsome face and Peter's words didn't even reach him. He rushed over to Peter's side, dropped down on his knees and rolled Peter on his side. Smee stopped for a moment to stare questioningly at his captain.

Without hesitation Hook snatched up some of Peter's shirt to expose his side and he immediately took another bite into him.

Peter gasped then screamed hoarsely. "Stop….stop… too much." Peter said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You'd best be stopping Captain, you're killen him." Smee said and Hook quickly released him and wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand. "You're right Mr. Smee." Hook panted and both men stood.

"Get out." Peter said flatly and Hook burped then both men retreated and waited for Pan in the main area of the hideout.

Peter wheezed as he shivered and laboriously rolled onto his stomach. He crawled a few inches ahead and reached the tip of a fur that served as a throw rug, hiding one of his secret places.

Peter slid his hand under the fur then rolled it back a bit with the palm of his hand, exposing a mossy grass patch. He placed his hand on top of the moss and it rippled and the surface of it became like water and the entrance of his room was immediately iced over.

Hook and Smee sat in the main area and heard the doorway freeze up and they popped out of their seats. "What the devil? Did you hear that Smee?" Hook asked as he crept to the hallway and peered down it but couldn't see past the thick sheet of ice.

Peter parted his dry lips and panted. "I need…..to take back…..a day's worth." Peter whispered then slid his entire arm into the liquid. Thin green vines slivered out of it and wrapped around his other arm and dragged him, submerging him.

The green vines wrapped around his entire body as the liquid absorbed itself into his skin and replenished him from the inside out.

After a few minutes Peter was totally energized. He broke the surface and swam to the edge then climbed out. He quickly stripped and wrapped some gauze around his scarred neck and side, which he chose to leave the scars visible so he could show Wendy the sacrifice he had to make because of her disobedience.

He speedily dressed himself in a green pair of fatigue pants, black boots and a long sleeved black fitted t-shirt. Peter snatched up his holster and belt, broke the ice and walked down the hall as he armed up.

Hook and Smee backed up as Peter stopped and snapped his holster across his chest. He stood with a look of determination on his face as he asked. "Where is he?"

Hook smiled. "Well don't you look bright and cheery, what's with the wrapped neck?" Hook asked.

Peter sneered. "None of your business, I gave you what you wanted, now what's the plan?" Peter pushed.

Hook straightened out his holster and reloaded his weapon. "We simply approach the ship and attack any man standing. He knows you'll be coming for the girls, so there's no need for stealth."

Peter quickly turned and walked to the bottom of the chute and was about to fly off.

"Wait!" Hook barked and Peter snapped his head at him with an annoyed look on his face. "What you can't fly?"

"No I cannot, but there are some things you need to know first-"

"How do I kill em?" Peter asked flatly

" Barbecue is not a member of the land of the living….he had been dead for some time now, and has regenerated somehow with this strange power. You cannot kill whats already dead."

Peter shrugged his shoulders as his patience had ran out a long time ago. "How do I stop em?"

"I don't know, when I was in your body, I didn't stand a chance."

"That's because you don't know how to use it." Peter spat.

Hook sneered. "He's incredibly powerful and strong. Lucky for you, you have speed. You must be the fastest you have ever been, you cannot let him touch you, and you cannot use your power against him, he will just send it back.

"Then I'll just have to be faster. Is that it?" Peter blurted with his hands out to the sides.

Hook nodded. "That is. We work together, if he manages to touch you, I'll not let him kill you. That's for my enjoyment and mine alone." Hook said as he and Smee stood in front of Peter.

Peter quickly grabbed a handful of their shirt from the back and shot out of the tree house with them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy hung from the roof of Barbecue's cabin chained by her wrists as Barbecue paced around her.

"What's so special about you girl? Who are you?" Barbecue asked.

Wendy panted as the chains cut into her wrists. "Just let me go….what do you want with me?" Wendy cried.

Barbecue smiled under his beard. "Your very presence will lure the boy here. I want you all and I wish to make this world my new home. And you all will be my slaves." Barbecue informed and traced one of Wendy's breasts with his fingers and she cringed.

"You know……its been quite some time since I've had a female…….same for my crew. You and your girls will do nicely." He said and Wendy spit in his face and he laughed then…..

**THUMP!!!**

The sound of Peter, Hook, and Smee's heavy boots slamming into the deck was loud and the weight tilted the ship.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The crewmen screamed and charged towards the three but Peter quickly twisted his body and waived his arm in a backhanded motion and a large group of the men were violently slammed into the side of the ship.

CRASH!!!!

Peter repeated the same motion with his other arm quickly tossing the other group of men aside like rag dolls.

"AHHHHHHH!" CRASH!!!

Wendy smiled. "Peter." She said within herself as she was relieved.

Peter's head snapped to the side as his eyes fell on the cabin.

"Pan wait." Hook blurted but Peter snapped his arm out towards a man then threw his arm towards the cabin and the man slammed through the wall

CRASH!!!!

Barbecue was startled by the sight of one of his crewmen crashing through his cabin wall and slamming into his desk.

Barbecue balled up his fists and walked away from Wendy and was almost hit by another crewman who was thrown through the wall in the same manner.

Wendy smiled as she kicked her dangling legs in effort to reach a chair.

"COME ON BOY! IM WAITING FOR YA!!!!" Barbecue barked.

Hook and Smee ran towards the hatch and pulled it open and went below deck to retrieve the girls.

Peter kept his eyes on the cabin as he reached back and snatched his sword out of his holster then ran towards the hole in the cabin wall.

Barbecue drew his sword as well and stood in between the two holes in the wall waiting.

Peter leapt into the air, balled himself up and flipped through the hole and landed on his feet. Barbecue quickly shot a tentacle at him but Peter swung and blocked it with his sword then leapt over another, flipped in the air and bought his sword down on Barbecue's head, but it was blocked with Barbecue's blade.

CHING

A third tentacle tried to hit Peter but he backfipped, landed and dodged a fourth. Barbecue kept trying to hit Peter with his tentacles but Peter was lightning fast, flipping, ducking, dodging and landing on the walls to get away.

Peter quickly glanced past Barbecue to assess Wendy's predicament and seen he needed to break her chains. He ran along the wall dodging barbecues now seven tentacles and flipped over his head. With his free hand he quickly shot a power ball at Barbecue and just as Peter anticipated, it ricocheted off barbecue and came right back but Peter held his arm up and swung his sword overhead and it crossed his arm just in time for the power ball to slam into it and ricocheted back to Barbecue.

Swoosh POW!!! "RAHHH!" Barbecue roared as this was unexpected and Peter quickly shot another and it threw him across the room where he hit the wall. Peter quickly ran towards Wendy, and with two hands, spun and sliced the chain hard with his sword. Wendy fell and he caught her by her free hand and she screamed.

Barbecue had sent a tentacle their way and it wrapped around Peter's waist as soon as he caught her, and they were viciously yanked across the room and slammed through the wall, where they landed out on deck.

BOOM!!!

"Ahhhh!" Wendy cried for Peter didn't break her fall this time but he did let her go and she rolled along with his sword.

The tentacle was still wrapped around Peter. He quickly rolled on his back as he snatched a blade off his belt but he was instantly snatched back into the cabin.

"Ahhh!" Peter yelled from being abruptly snatched off the deck. As Peter flew thorough the air, he sliced the tentacle off him and landed like a cat atop a table in the cabin.

Barbecue sneered and Peter threw a blade at him, barbecue smacked it out the air with a tentacle as he shot another at Peter but he ducked and snatched his sai's out of his boots and charged the man.

Tentacles upon tentacles shot out of Barbecue's back and attacked Peter, but he moved as fast as he could and sliced them out of the air…….. but they kept coming.

Peter began to burn out for he never stopped moving at this speed and he began to turn red. Barbecue ran up to him and swung at him but Peter fell backwards off the table as he tried to dodge the blow.

"Stop moving Brat!" Barbecue yelled as he pushed the table towards Peter but he rolled to the side. He jumped up and tried to make a run for it but his path was blocked by tentacles that shot into the wall.

Peter reached towards a chair and threw his arm across his body and the chair hit Barbecue in the face causing him to stagger back. Peter tried to run to the other side but he was quickly blocked by another set of tentacles.

Peter ran back and grabbed the edge of the dresser and pushed it in front of him and used for cover.

Barbecue retracted his tentacles and Peter took this time to catch his breath as he crouched behind the dresser and his skin turned a normal color once more.

"Peter!!!" Wendy cried as she hesitantly made her way back to the cabin. She had no weapons so she wracked her brain on how she could help.

Barbecue laughed evilly. "There is no escaping me boy…..no one crosses me and lives." He said as he pulled out a blow tube and filled it with needles.

Peter held his sai's at the tips as he prepared to throw them. Barbecue growled and snatched the dresser away with his tentacles.

As Peter stood and threw his sai's at him, Barbecue blew out five needles at Peter.

Peter's sai's landed in his chest, and Barbecue's needles landed in his neck, chest, and stomach.

Both fighters screamed and Peter hunched over with his arms still outstretched from throwing his blades, and looked at the needles that stuck out his body. Peter quickly ripped them out as Barbecue ripped the blades out his chest and Wendy ran into the cabin.

Peter quickly reached towards the dresser and threw it at Barbecue and it slammed him into the wall.

Peter ran towards Wendy and she screamed and tried to run backwards but a tentacle wrapped around her ankle and snatched her into the cabin.

Barbecue snatched her through the air but Peter stood in-between them and held out his hand stopping Wendy in the air. In a blink he snatched his last blade off his belt and sliced through the tentacle with his free hand, then pushed forward in the air and threw her out of the cabin.

"Ahh!" She screamed as her body hit the deck for the second time and rolled.

A tentacle wrapped around Peter's neck and snatched him backwards where he fell into Barbecues arms.

Barbecue caught him and threw him on the floor where Peter landed on his hands and knees. He gasped for air and pulled on the tentacle as Barbecue stood there and choked him. Peter felt like his head was going to explode as he fought against the tranquilizers that ran through his blood stream, and the burning pain of the tentacle that was wrapped around his neck.

Wendy ran back into the cabin screaming and threw a lamp at the back of barbecue's head.

CRASH!

Barbecue sneered and looked over his shoulder at her then shot some needles at her.

Wendy screamed and quickly dove behind a table that was laying on its side.

Peter choked as he tried to pry the tentacle off his neck, but his fingers kept sliding against the greasy substance, then Barbecue returned his attention to him.

Barbecue sneered and squeezed Peter's neck harder and shot pain through the tentacle and it hit Peter so hard he snapped back and rested on his heels and stiffened.

"There is no escape. I am death and you are my victim, I will find your secrets and kill you." He spat and Peter's face turned white as black veins scattered across his face.

"Rahhh!" Barbecue screamed and threw Peter against the table Wendy was hiding behind and knocked it right side up, and she was trapped underneath.

Two additional tentacles wrapped around Peter's ankles and he was lifted up then slammed back down on top of the table and it cracked under his weight. Wendy covered her mouth to muffle her scream, for Barbecue had apparently forgotten about her.

Peter couldn't breathe and the tentacles zapped him of his strength and replaced it with ice cold pain. He looked like death as he gasped for air and clawed at the greasy tentacle that choked him.

Barbecue stood over him and looked down at him. "Surprising….how is it you're not dying?. No one has ever survived such an attack." Barbecue said as he raised another tentacle and its tip became extremely sharp.

"What is the source of your power? Where is it? Surely it couldn't be in such an obvious place as your heart." Barbecue said then shot the tentacle towards Peter's heart but he smacked it out the way and it pierced him through the other side of his chest. It came through the table and grazed Wendy's arm and back. Wendy bit her fist to keep her from screaming, but Peter screamed for her.

"Ahhhh!!" Peter screamed and his arm fell limply to the side and Wendy's eyes fell on his hand that dangled on the side of the table.

"_Get out of here Wendy._" Peter ordered her through his mind.

Wendy looked at his hand that dangled from the table and she grabbed it._ "I will not leave you."_ Wendy replied in her mind. Her eyes rapidly scanned the ground in search of a weapon and they fell on her silver bow that lay beneath the bed.

Barbecue sneered as he loosened his grip around Peter's neck a bit, and Peter gasped and panted as he wracked his brain for an escape. "My power dear boy, is to seek out my opponents' weakness and kill them. But you are quite complex." Barbecue said then another tentacle emerged and its tip split in four. "Shall we?" He said.

Wendy quickly closed her eyes as she kept a hold on his hand then snapped her eyes open and gasped. Her eyes burned bright green and she snapped her arm in the direction of the bow and it flew into her hand.

In a flash Wendy released Peter's hand and jumped out from under the table as she swung her arm in an arc motion and sliced Barbecue clear across his throat. "AHHHHHH!!!!" Barbecue screamed and Wendy quickly reversed the swing and sliced the tentacle that was in Peter's chest.

Barbecue fell on his back and Wendy jumped on top of the table, placed her foot on Peter's stomach and grabbed hold of the tentacle. Peter braced himself and Wendy pulled. "Emmmmm" She strained through her teeth and Peter just laid there with his eyes and mouth wide open. She got the tentacle out half way and her hands began to burn from the substance but she refused to stop. "Emmmmmm." She pulled again and snatched the last bit of it out of Peter, and as she did so, Barbecue stood behind her and was about to attack.

Peter gathered his power from its source, flicked his wrist and Barbecue was thrown up against the wall. Wendy crouched down and sat Peter upright. She hopped off the table and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she helped if off the table.

Peter grunted as he tiredly snapped his arm out towards the dresser and threw it at Barbecue.

WHAM!!

Peter and Wendy quickly backed up and Peter snapped his arms out here and there, until all of the furniture in the room had lifted off the ground and slammed into Barbecue, burying him.

Peter and Wendy turned and Wendy helped Peter out of the cabin and into the sunlight, then they both jumped ship.

Peter and Wendy resurfaced as they wiped their skin vigorously and Peter closed up his wound.

Peter squinted his eyes. "I think…..I think I'm gonna be sick." He stammered.

Wendy licked her lips. "I wouldn't doubt it, that stuff got inside of you. Let's hurry and save the girls while we still can. Can you do it?" Wendy asked.

Peter nodded his head. "Yes. We have to hurry though."

"PAN!!!" Hook cried from below deck, for he was having problems of his own.

Peter and Wendy's eyes grew wide and they quickly shot out of the water, flew over the ship, retrieved Peters sword, then dropped straight down the hatch.

They ran right into Hook, Smee and a ton of pirates fighting tooth and nail.

Peter stretched out his hands then threw his arms over head and the men were thrown through the ceiling.

Hook whipped around. "Took ya long enough!" He barked then ran to the cell and cranked his arm way back and with one powerful stroke, he slashed the chains that kept the girls behind bars and the girls ran out.

Peter and Wendy smiled. "Let's get outta here." Peter said and everyone ran down the hallway then a dark voice rumbled around the ship.

"I DON'T THINK SO!!."

Everyone snapped their heads around wildly as they tried to seek the location of that eerie voice.

Peter drew his sword as he kept turning in circles. "Do you hear that?" Peter whispered to Wendy and she listened.

The ship began to moan and groan, ceepy slithering sounds and creaking wood echoed around them and everyone huddled together.

Hook looked around. "This ship….its alive somehow. Its alive!!!!" He screamed and the ceiling quickly regenerated and closed up.

End Chapter.


	31. Disturbance

**Chapter 31. Disturbance**

**Long time no see, School's had me tied up writing paper after paper! But I got until April 5****th**** to rest so here it is….bring on the drama!!! Please review.**

"Took ya long enough!" Hook barked then ran to the cell and cranked his arm way back and slashed the chains that kept the lost girls behind bars. The girls quickly ran out and stood waiting for Peter's orders.

Peter and Wendy smiled at Hook's outburst. "Let's get outta here." Peter said as he tilted his head and waived his arm, but the ceiling immediately regenerated and closed up before they could get an inch off the ground.

Everyone gasped as their eyes bugged out.

"I DONT THINK SO!!!" Barbecue's dark voice rumbled within the walls of the ship. Everyone stopped in their tracks and twisted their heads around wildly, seeking the owner of that eerie voice.

Peter drew his sword as he kept turning in circles. "Do you hear that?" He whispered in the air, for the ship began to moan and groan. Creepy slithering sounds and cracking wood echoed all around them and everyone huddled together.

Panic gripped the guts of the Lost Girls while Hook and Smee drew their swords.

"This ship.....it's alive somehow. It's ALIVE!!!" Hook screamed and the ceiling quickly regenerated and closed up.

"Down the hallway!" Peter snapped and took off. Everyone frantically followed but a tentacle sprung out from the floorboards, wrapped around Smee's ankle, and yanked him back.

"Ahhhhh!!!! PAN!!!!" Smee cried like a little child, then his body was slammed up against the wall and the tentacle continued to drag him into the darkness.

Everyone turned and Hook ran for his faithful boson but he couldn't get there fast enough. So he teleported to get close, then slashed the tentacle, freeing him.

Peter nodded his head then returned to his running, but the entrance to the trapdoor became sealed over with a nasty grimy substance.

Peter quickly spun on his heel to face the others and almost got ran over.

"What's wrong?!" Wendy cried as did the other girls.

Peter pursed his lips in frustration. "Can't get out that way, move." Peter said as he quickly moved Wendy and Layla aside. The other girls moved aside as well; Hook and Smee doing the same until Barbecue leapt out of the wall right behind Peter.

Barbecue was about to strike Peter but Hook growled and teleported. He reappeared just in time to intercept Barbecue's fist with his cutlass.

Barbecue roared as Peter turned to see the action behind him and he quickly pushed Wendy and the girls back. While Hook and Barbecue fought, Peter used this distraction to create an exit.

Peter balled up both fists and quickly snapped his arms towards the wall and shot a fierce energy blast at it. The ship howled like a beast and it began to rock violently. "How did this wall get so thick?" Peter rasped and quickly repeated the assault until it tore through the side of the ship.

Layla ran to the opening and peered in. "What the…." She breathed, for the walls had grown so thick that they would have to fly through a small tunnel to get out.

While that went on Hook and Barbecue kept up the violent sword play.

"I knew you would betray me Hook, twas too good to be true!" Barbecue spat as he bought his sword down on Hook but Hook smacked it out the way with his hook.

"You should know, never to trust a pirate, a man never surrender's his prize" Hook sneered and began to beat Barbecue back.

Barbecue growled "Before this is all over, I will have your hide, and his." Barbecue threatened as he swung violently with his sword and tentacles but he could not catch the Captain,for Hook had grown very agile. Hook spun and round-housed Barbecue; the heel of his boot connected under his chin and the force knocked Barbecue through the wall.

CRASH!!

Without hesitation the girls ran to the hole in the wall and flew through the tunnel, while Peter stood guard with Wendy, who never left his side.

Peter had been watching Hook and to his surprise he was a little impressed. Peter sneered then cracked a very small smile and rasped. "Hurry up Codfish!"

Not seeing any sign of his opponent, Captain Hook quickly ran towards Peter and without hesitation pushed Smee in and quickly followed, and then Peter grabbed Wendy by the arm and pushed her in.

While Wendy flew in the hole Peter flew in behind her, but Barbecue quickly came out of the wall and ran up to Peter and caught him by the ankle with one of his tentacles.

"Ahhh!" Peter yelled and slammed his hands on the slick sides of the tunnel as he secured his free foot on the side as well to keep from being pulled down.

Wendy halted, looked over her shoulder and screamed, "Peter!" She quickly turned around and grabbed his hand.

Peter and Wendy strained to get free but it was no use, Barbecue had Peter and he desperately wanted him.

Peter looked into Wendy's baby blues. "I'm stuck, just go." Peter said simply but Wendy quickly shook her head from side to side. "I will not lose you again, come on!" Wendy secured her boots against the sides of the slick tunnel and pulled, but Peter wouldn't budge.

Hook saw that Wendy was held up so he crawled back in and looked over her shoulder. "He's got you doesn't he." Hook said grimly as he looked into Peter's face.

"Get her out." Peter said flatly.

Wendy's face turned up as she tried to keep hold of Peter's hand but her fingers were slipping. "No, help us Hook."

Hook pursed his lips in annoyance then squeezed next to Wendy and reached for Peter. "You cannot let him have you, give me your hand." Hook said seriously as he reached for Peter. Peter strained and quickly reached for Hooks hand.

Hook and Wendy began to pull Peter out but Barbecue latched on to his other ankle and began laughing, then the walls started to cave in.

Everyone's eyes grew wide as they looked at the walls and Peter yelled in frustration. "Ah, this is not going to work!" Peter returned his gaze to Wendy and said. "You won't lose me....just go." He said then began to twist his hands out of their grip.

Hook barred his teeth as he tried to hold on. "I will not allow it!" He yelled selfishly.

"No!." Wendy yelled as she began to lose her grip.

"Go."

"No!"

"GO!!" Peter yelled and he began to snatch away but Wendy kept latching on to his sleeve. Peter furrowed his brows at them. "I can't feel my feet." Peter rasped through his teeth then snatched out of Hooks grasp.

Hook growled through pursed lips and crawled backwards. He then grabbed Wendy by the collar of her shirt and roughly yanked her out of the hole.

"Ahhh!" Wendy cried hysterically.

Barbecue snatched Peter out of the hole and was greeted by Peter's fist in his face.

WHAM!!!

The force sent him slamming into the wall and Peter moved away from the hole just before it sealed up.

"Rahhh You'll pay for that!" Barbecue spat and ran at Peter. Peter quickly spun and kicked him, shot a bolt at him, and when it came back, Peter quickly blocked it with his sword and it ricocheted.

WHAM!!!

"Ahhhh!" Barbecue screamed as the bolt shocked him horrendously and since his guard was down Peter quickly took the opportunity to assault him again.

"Ahhh!" Barbecue screamed and the walls of the ship became gooey, like the insides of a living thing as did the floors, and Peter's boots began to sink.

Peter turned up his nose from the smell. "Oh what the hell?" He said under his breath as he pulled his feet out of the floor and hovered in the air.

Barbecue had saw that Peter was distracted and quickly jumped up and punched him in the face with all his might.

Peter almost fell into the wall but he stabbed his sword into it, and it kept him from touching it. Barbecue was already upon him with all his tentacles spread open wide trying to encircle him.

By reflex Peter snapped his arm out towards Barbecue to blow him back, but he ended up being thrown back because his power bounced right back.

Peter flipped backwards through the air and quickly regained his wits. He waived his hand at the soggy door to his left and it opened, he quickly flew into the room and slammed the door.

Peter floated into the center of the room as he racked his brain for a way out, for the smell of the ship was so rank that Peter started to choke and gag.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!!!!!!!" Barbecue laughed loud and haughtily. You are trapped, and this ship will become your grave. You are exactly what I've been searching for. With a power as strong as yours, this ship will consume you, and you will become the dead, and I and my crew……the living." Barbecue revealed and began cackling as he slowly made his way down the hallway.

Peter blinked and rubbed his eyes repeatedly as he scanned the room for a way out, but it became very hard to see because the very atmosphere of the ship caused his eyes to burn and water. It was very hot and smelled like digestive juices and it tried to suffocate him.

"DIE!!" Barbecue barked and immediately slimy tentacles with hairy suctions on the ends shot out at Peter from every wall. Peter quickly snapped his arms out to the sides and formed a barrier around him just in the nick of time. The things suctioned to his barrier and slime oozed from them as they creamed for his flesh.

The walls began to cave in and ooze dripped from the ceiling, causing panic to rapidly set in. Peter snapped his eyes shut and calmed himself so he could think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook and the girls hovered right outside of the ship as they floated in wait to see the outcome. Hook was supported by Wendy and Misti, while Smee was supported by Layla and Jess.

Wendy whimpered. "We have to go save him; we can't just leave him in there."

Hook looked on. "It makes me want to regurgitate in my mouth to say this, but he does have a considerable amount of intelligence. The most logical thing, which I hope he so chooses, is to blast his way out without hesitation or he'll be eaten by that wretched beast."

Wendy swallowed. "Your right….come on Peter…come on…" Wendy breathed impatiently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter kept his eyes closed as he blocked out the stench of digestive juices, the closing walls, and the sound of Barbecue's hideous laugh that boomed on the other side of the door.

"There is no escape. How long do you think you can hold your breath? Give up, the walls are closing in on you, and the acid will burn you." Barbecue whispered into the threshold of the door as he tried to make Peter panic and give in.

Peter remained calm and kept his eyes shut as balled up his fists and he remembered how Ann taught him to use his power. He gathered up his power straight from the crystal and in so doing, the air became even thicker.

The smile dropped from Barbecue's bearded mouth and everything in the hallway, including himself and the entire ship began to levitate. He noticed the thickness in the air "What the devil?" He whispered as he glided back to the door, reached for the doorknob, and turned it.

Peter curled up into a ball in midair and power emitted from his body and surged wildly around him and his barrier causing the tentacles to fly off. Barbecue opened the door and his eyes grew wide. "No." He said flatly and Peter snapped his body open and released such an enormous amount of energy, its shockwave blew the ship apart.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Barbecue along with Hook and the girls screamed and they quickly flew back as debris shot out at them.

Barbecue and his men fell into the waters and Peter was seen hovering in the middle of the carnage with that massive wormhole floating in front of him.

Wendy smiled and suddenly the black water that was rolling right beneath Peter reached up and snatched him down.

"Ahhh!" Wendy screamed as she tore away from Hook and was about to dive in after him.

"NO!!" Hook screamed hysterically and tried to snatch at her but he was too late. "STOP HER SHE'LL DIE!!" Hook screamed and Layla darted towards Wendy and pulled her back.

Hook looked on in shock and he held his breath as he expected death to overtake them all, for he knew it was bad news if that black water touched anyone.

"Let go of me!!!!" Wendy screamed and fought with Layla but Layla twisted her arm behind her back and held her in a headlock. "Hook say's you'll die; you know he doesn't give a flying crap about us, so it must be true." Layla said.

Electricity surged all over the surface of the black water then Peter shot out of it and was covered with it. He quickly raised his hand towards the wormhole and the black water, all the parts of the ship, Barbecue and his crew, were pulled out of the ocean and sucked into the wormhole.

The black water removed itself from Peter's body and was sucked into the worm hole along with the Cracken. Everything that belonged to Barbecue had been sucked into the massive wormhole that floated on the ocean and Peter expended a massive amount of energy to close it up.

Hook took a breath of relief for another chance at life, and another chance at killing his nemesis.

Everyone gathered together and flew to the underground home. On the way, Peter barely exchanged words; the only sentence he uttered was that he would explain why Hook is coming to the underground home when they get there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs and the boys were already there wondering where Peter and the girls were when everyone dropped down the chute followed by Peter and Hook.

The Lost Boys eyes dropped open and they quickly drew their swords at Hook and Smee. Peter ran straight to the kitchen and expelled the contents of his stomach in the sink.

Nibs sneered fiercely at Hook as he held his blade against Hook's arrogant chin. "Why are _**you**_ here?!"

Wendy raised her hands. "Boys it's alright, please, Peter said he would explain-so let him explain." She reasoned and Hook smiled.

"May we take a seat my dear?" Hook asked Wendy as he bathed in the satisfaction of Nibs irritation.

Slighlty sneered. "I can't wait to hear this one. You both can sit at the table; if you move a muscle you'll be gutted." He threatened and Hook huffed arrogantly. He and Smee took a seat at the table and Hook threw his boots on top of it and sparked up a cigar..

Nibs and Wendy ran into the kitchen to seek an explanation but found Peter bent over the sink hurling uncontrollably.

Wendy ran up to the sink and turned the water on. "Are you alright?" She said as she stood back and Nibs furrowed his brows as he looked at Peter.

Peter continued hurling and Nibs turned to Wendy. "Did something strange happen today? I felt the weirdest feeling ten minutes ago." Nibs said.

"Yes something crazy happened with that other pirate, what do you mean? What did you feel?" Wendy asked.

Nibs shook his head. "I…I don't know…." He trailed off confused then he perked up. "Why is Hook here?"

"Ugh.." Peter groaned as he sat upright then rinsed out his mouth.

"You ok?" Nibs asked with a scrunched up face.

Peter turned to them and leaned against the sink. "No….I feel weird." Peter said softly as he had a sickly look on his face.

"You need to get out of those dirty wet clothes and lay down for a while until your stomach settles." Wendy said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and began to usher him out of the kitchen.

Peter and Wendy hurriedly made their way into his room where he ran into the bathroom and threw up again. Wendy being the little mother she is ran Peter's bathwater as Nibs walked in the room and stood watching.

Once Wendy was done they waited outside the room while Peter bathed and got himself together. Wendy explained to Nibs what went on with Barbecue, but she never told him that she snuck out of the house.

Nibs raised his brows. "Wow that's crazy….so…how did this all start anyway, I mean, how did you get caught by Barbecue, and why is that Codfish and his fat friend down here?" Nibs rasped as he turned his head and peered down the hallway then returned his gaze to Wendy's face.

Wendy stood silent and her eyes began to roam around the wall behind Nibs and she parted her lips to speak but.

"Wendy." Peter called flatly and she snapped her head towards his room and she and Nibs walked in.

Wendy knew she was in trouble and she began to fumble with the hem of her shirt. "Has everything calmed down with you?" She asked as she tried to prolong things.

"Why is Hook here?" Nibs asked for the umpteenth time.

Hook sat arrogantly as he smoked his cigar in silence. However, the look on his face, the single raised brow and the half smirk on his handsome lips spoke volumes.

Peter was sitting on his bed with his arms folded and then he sighed. He wanted to prolong the explanation himself for he knew Nibs would explode. "Sit down." He said and they both moved to sit on the bed and Peter quickly said. "Easy!"

Wendy and Nibs eased themselves down on the foot of the bed and they both took in the scars on his neck.

"Ewww, what happened to your neck?" Wendy asked as her nose turned up.

Peter smirked. "Its funny you asked. Nibs, where were you when Wendy and the girls left the house?" Peter asked and Nibs furrowed his brows.

"I didn't know they left, they were here when we went to go hunting-is that how they got caught? I know you're not trying to pin this on me, I can't watch them and hunt monsters too!" Nibs went off and Peter looked at Wendy and she lowered her head.

"We snuck out….after you left, we got shot with some darts soon after and woke up on Barbecue's ship." Wendy admitted and Peter huffed and Nibs beamed at her.

Peter had a look of pure annoyance on his face as he looked at Wendy. "So you can pretty much guess how shocked I was when I woke up to Hook and Smee staring in my face. If you girls were here, none of this would have happened." Peter said as he pointed to the scar on his neck and their eyes grew wide.

"What happened?" Nibs questioned.

"Well, Hook suckered me. There was no way I could save Wendy by myself, I was too weak. So you know what he did? He gave me a jacked up ultimatum-to save her I had to let him bite me and let him stay here with us since he has nowhere to go. So I agreed and he and Smee fed their greedy selves on my blood-" Peter spat angrily then stopped and slit his eyes at Wendy. "And it was the most disgusting thing I ever allowed to happen to me."

Nibs slowly turned his head at Wendy and gave her the ugliest look he could muster.

Peter sat and healed the scar on his neck. "I just wanted you to see who pays for your defiance." Peter spat as he lifted his shirt and showed them the long bite mark on his side from Hook sinking his entire jaw into him.

Wendy gasped and covered her mouth and Peter smirked. "Looks like I got bit by a shark." He chuckled and ran his hand over it and it faded to nothing, then he looked up at her. "No hard feelings Wendy, I just want you to learn that **I am** boss here, and I mean what I say." Peter said arrogantly.

Wendy threw her long tresses behind her. "I'm so sorry Peter, we just wanted some…." Wendy trailed off as she felt Nibs eyes burning into her cheek and Peter's disapproving face. "It won't happen again."

Peter sighed then began to twitch and furrow his brows.

"What the hell?" Nibs asked as he looked at Peter like he was crazy.

"You alright?" Wendy asked with a look of confusion on her face.

Peter stopped and ran his hand through his hair. "What? I'm fine, get out already and put Codfish and Smee in Wendy's house and make dinner, I'm starving." Peter ordered then folded his arms and pouted.

Nibs and Wendy raised their brows as they stood then departed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the night went on uneventfully. Nibs and Wendy prepared quarters for Hook and Smee. When dinner was prepared everyone pretty much piled up their plates and dispersed to their own rooms.

Wendy had left Peter alone and hung out with Layla, who complained non-stop about Nibs and how he pretty much dumped her without saying so.

Wendy sat in silence as she allowed Layla to vent for she knew why Nibs cut her off; it was because he lusted for her and only her.

Peter had went to sleep as soon as he finished eating for he planned on getting up first thing in the morning and replenishing Ann. He also wondered about Arizael and why she hasn't shown up yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days went on as usual, Nibs and the boys hunting and killing outsiders while Peter worked overtime to make up the two days lost to replenish Ann.

The only disturbing difference was the annoying presence of Hook and Smee and Peter's reluctance to spend time with anyone. Peter spent all day long expending incredible amounts of energy into fixing Neverland, and when he returned home he always silently went straight to his room and passed out.

The majority of the time Hook and Smee had managed to keep to their side of the underground house, where they spent most of their time drinking themselves into oblivion while they had the chance.

Neverland was pretty much whole again, hot, humid, and beautiful once more. Life populated it and the mermaids and fairies returned. Peter only had one more day left and Ann would be complete.

Everyone wondered amongst themselves about the Witch and Wendy's father, and they were always on alert. Arizael was waiting for another opportunity, for she missed the one when Peter was closing up the wormhole in the ocean.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Peter returned from his duties which he completed alone, and as always, bypassed everyone else as he made his way to his room and passed out on his bed.

Hook sat in the main room amongst everyone else, dinner had just concluded and the girls were cleaning up the mess.

"Whats with him Cap'n? I would have thought for sure he'd be tormentin us day in and day out for being down here." Smee asked.

Hook puffed on his pipe as he rocked in the chair. "Nevermind the twerp-look alive boyee's, your days duties have been performed, what say you to alittle R&R." Hook said to the Lost Boys.

Sightly turned to Hook and before he could speak the twins spoke for him.

"What do you mean?" One twin asked.

"R&R?" The other finished.

Hook stood and puffed on his pipe. "It be a party, I grow tired of partying with Smee, and looking at your long faces resembling old age. Surely Lost Boyees have a better time than this!"

Nibs walked over and stood in front of Hook. "Oh what the hell. Why not….show us how pirates party, and we'll show you how _we_ party." Nibs said as he smiled, then his mind quickly leapt to Wendy, and getting her tipsy.

Everyone agreed and migrated over to Hook's side of the house and shut the door. Hook walked over to a fairly large table that had nothing on it.

"Ehemm, I'll go ahead and borrow some of Neverland's magic, a little something I picked up from Pan, I'm sure she doesn't mind." Hook said then held his hand out. "Nothing like a bottle of rum" He said and a bottle of rum appeared in his hand and he placed it on the table.

Smee perked up and Hook knew what he wanted.

"A bottle of Muskatt," Hook said and it appeared.

Nibs perked up. "Hennesy, Tequila, Gin!" He rambled and they appeared and everyone jumped in rattling off names.

Tigerlily pushed everyone aside and stood at the head of the table next to Hook. "You Captain Hook, have never partied with my people, so you've never tried anything until you try the finest Indian liquors and aromatics ever made." She boasted and waived her hand and the items appeared, the scent of the herbs quickly filled the room.

A music box along with CD's was imagined by the girls and they took turns playing the role of DJ.

Everyone drank, danced, and joked around. Hook and Smee showed off some pirate dances and everyone else showed off their so-called dances. Hook danced with all the girls to some 1900's ball room music and charmed every one of them, especially Wendy.

Everyone was _extremely_ drunk and doped up on the Indian herbs. Surprisingly everyone enjoyed the company of each other, both Pirate and young.

So-ren was secretly standing behind a tree right outside of the underground home. There was no cloaking that place from her, for she could detect Peter's presence anywhere. She stood and her hazel eyes burned very bright as she listened carefully until she was able to hear everything that was going on underground.

Things began to slow down as everyone was so drunk it was hard to tell what was going on. Hook and Smee had laid back on their recliner and kicked their feet up.

Nibs saw Wendy dancing in the middle of the room in a daze and he moved in. The song "Love in This Club" by Usher was playing when he came behind her and slipped his hands around her waist.

Wendy was so drunk she just smiled and leaned into him and welcomed him. Nibs nuzzled her neck and her hair rubbed against his face as he inhaled her scent.

Layla, who sat at a table with Jess blinked her eyes as she tried to put her vision in focus so she could glare at Nibs.

"I know he is not…." Layla trailed off drunkenly and Jess turned to look and to her horror she saw Slightly standing infront of Wendy licking on her neck.

"Oh no!" Jess blurted and stood then tripped over the leg of her chair and fell on her face.

Hook and Smee reclined comfortably drunk with half open lids and smirked at the scene and the drama that was about to unfold.

Nibs was feeling all over Wendy's body and boldly slid his hands under the fabric of her shirt and fondled her as if he owned her……and Wendy loved it. Slighlty fondled her as well and grinded up on her from the front.

Nibs grabbed her breasts by the handful as he whispered in her ear. "I wanna f—k you." He said then he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against the buldge in his pants.

Wendy became aroused as she felt his hardness press up against her bum (thanks to the alcohol she was not in her right mind). Nibs quickly grabbed her by the neck, tilted her head back and brushed his mouth against her cheek.

Slighty stood mesmerized by Wendy's pretty bra and her cleavage, for Nibs fondling caused some of her buttons on her shirt to come undone.

Nibs licked the side of Wendy's face and Wendy moaned. Part of her wanted to tear away from him, and part of her wanted him to take her- Blame it on the alcohol….but Nibs is HOT.

"That mother….." Layla yelled and slammed her fist down on the table and Hook shrugged his shoulders and passed out.

Nibs slid his hands in the sides of her pants and moved them to the front and slipped his hands in her panties. "Say yes Wendy, so I can give you the ride of your life…you know what I want." Nibs whispered as he fondled her private area and she creamed. "You smell so f—king good." Nibs said between his teeth and Wendy just smiled and seriously thought.. "Why not?"

Peter had woken up and heard the loud music booming from the other side of the underground home but thought nothing of it. He took his bath and what not, ate a snack in the kitchen, then looked down the long hallway of the underground home that lead to Hook's area.

Peter furrowed his brows. "Partying with the enemy?" Peter thought to himself and turned towards the direction of his room for he had no intention of going down there.

Ever since his incident with Barbecue, Peter had grown some sort of a bad attitude and became disturbingly comfortable with his lack of communication.

He was angry at everyone but at no one, he was always angry and didn't care why. However, Peter couldn't help himself, curiosity got the best of him and he had to investigate.

Peter made his way down the long hallway and puffed on a pipe on the way. He reached the door and cracked it open and peered in, and his eyes fell directly on Wendy, Slightly, and Nibs.

He stood in the crack of the door and his brows rose. "Really?" Peter said under his breath. "Is this for real?" He said again then carelessly dropped his pipe and stepped in.

**End Chapter**

**Please review. HA HA HA!!**


	32. Heartbrake and Rage

**Chapter 32 Heartbreak and Rage**

**I posted this right after the last chapter, so if you missed it, please go back and read it. Review yall!! Thanks for reading. **

Peter had woken up and heard the loud music booming from the other side of the underground home but thought nothing of it. He took his bath and what not, ate a snack in the kitchen, then looked down the long hallway of the underground home that lead to Hook's area.

Peter furrowed his brows. "Partying with the enemy?" Peter thought to himself and turned towards the direction of his room for he had no intention of going down there.

Ever since his incident with Barbecue, Peter had grown some sort of a bad attitude and became disturbingly comfortable with his lack of communication.

He was angry at everyone but at no one, he was always angry and didn't care why. However, Peter couldn't help himself, curiosity got the best of him and he had to investigate.

Peter made his way down the long hallway and puffed on a pipe on the way. He reached the door and cracked it open and peered in, and his eyes fell directly on Wendy, Slightly, and Nibs.

He stood in the crack of the door and his brows raised. "Really?" Peter said under his breath. "Is this for real?" He said again then carelessly dropped his pipe and stepped in.

Jess had reached Slightly and pulled him away from Wendy and they both stumbled on top of each other as they made their way to the table.

Peter returned his gaze to Wendy and Nibs, and anger burned within him and he watched Nibs touch _all_ over her. How his hands made contact with her skin in intimate places, and the look of enjoyment upon her face.

He then managed to tear his eyes off of them and scan the room where everyone else was practically passed out, including Hook and Smee.

Peter had had enough, he stormed in and punched Nibs in the face, CRACK!!! Nibs never saw it coming.

Wendy stumbled away and turned while Nibs fell on his behind and just sat there stunned. Peter grabbed Wendy by the elbow and dragged her out of there and to his room.

No one seemed to be disturbed by what just took place because of their drunkenness.

In Peter's room….

Peter pushed Wendy into the room and she stumbled around drunkenly.

"So why were you letting Nibs touch you like that?" Peter asked angrily, his voice dripping with jealousy.

Wendy stood with her arms crossed, clearly drunk. Wendy rolled her eyes and huffed, when she opened her mouth to speak, her true feelings came out. "Well….maybe I wanted to see what it feels like. To cheat on the one you love, when they're so close. Kinda like what you did with my mother." Wendy said smartly and Peter narrowed his eyes at her as he slowly placed his hands on his hips.

Peter was taken aback by her response and he broke eye contact and began studying the floor. Wendy walked over to the dresser and sat on top of it waiting for his response.

After Peter processed her words he returned his gaze to her. "So….you haven't forgiven me then? Will you ever?" Peter asked softly but with a bit of a "tude."

Wendy huffed and rolled her eyes as she turned her head. "It's because of you. It's **your **fault that we are in this situation with my father. If he hadn't…..if you didn't sleep with my mother! He wouldn't be coming after you, he wouldn't hate you so! I hate you, we **both** hate you. We **all **hate you for what you did." Wendy said angrily then turned and glared at him.

Peter dropped his head and it was as if the life was sucked out of him. His hands fell from his hips and his arms just hung by his sides as his brows turned up and his eyes welled up with tears. Then he became angry and his eyes dried up.

Wendy sucked her teeth, huffed and said simply. "All he wants is revenge…..and you know what? In a twisted way, I understand fully-"

Peter interjected as he mustered up more anger. "If you hate me so much why are you still here?" Peter rasped as he kept his head hung low.

Wendy didn't have an answer; instead she ignored his question and pressed on.

"You broke his heart, you destroyed our family bond…..my father only wants revenge….and you have the gall to command them to attack him on sight, and think I won't do anything about it? You think I'm just going to sit by? I'm not afraid of you Peter Pan! He turned to a witch because we all know no human can take you! Which is clearly a rational decision in his eyes because you destroyed his family. He probably can never look at my mother the same way again! I think you deserve exactly what's coming to you." Wendy spat and Peter clenched his eyes shut as he snapped his head to the side as if he'd just been smacked; for her words were as cold as ice, and they cut into him like a knife through butter.

Peter returned his gaze to her. "You don't mean that." He spat.

Wendy waived her hand and rolled her eyes. "Peter, I mean every word of it." She carelessly spat.

A wave of emotion washed over Peter's features, first shock, pain, sadness, anger, guilt, and finally, uneasiness mixed with fear of betrayal.

Peter kept his head hung low as he stared at the floor completely speechless; her angry words quickly formed a mountain of guilt inside him. For he knew she was right, he felt like he wanted to run, run far away and never to return; coupled with the strong urge to vomit.

Peter swallowed and he felt like he wanted to be sick but he had to stand his ground. There was no way he could run; no way could he turn his back on Neverland. "What do you want from me Wendy? I told you I was sorry, I let you take your anger out on me…..if you want to leave then leave. That's what you're best at." Peter whispered harshly as he stared at the ground and sorrow filled him.

Wendy hopped off the dresser. "Where can I go now? Nibs was right, there **is no **place that is safe!" Wendy rasped then huffed. "I guess I haven't forgiven you. I tried, but this situation is like rubbing salt into an open wound. I don't know how we're going to make it past this, if we ever will." Wendy said then walked to the doorway of his room. Peter kept his head downcast.

Wendy's words hurt Peter to the core but it also angered him greatly. "_Nibs?"_ He thought to himself.

So-ren was on the top of the tree house now and she heard every word. "Your stupid little relationship won't make it out of this…I'll make sure of it." She said then she closed her eyes. "Hook….Hoooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkk" She whispered and her voice reached the deep depths of Hooks mind and his eyes snapped open.

Hook silently made his way up the chute and out of the tree-house.

Peter stared at her and his mind grew silent then went back to the reason why they were in the room in the first place. "Hey….remember when you woke me up saying you had something to tell me, and then you tried to act like there was nothing wrong?" Peter asked changing the subject.

Wendy folded her arms. "Yes, I was angry at Nibs…..he-"

"Pushed up on you." Peter finished the sentence and anger exploded within him as he folded his arms.

Wendy huffed. "Yes and I liked it, he's right, why should I be with _just you_." Wendy sneered.

Peter angrily waived his arm at her. "Then you can have him, after I beat his a--." Peter spat and stormed out of the room.

Wendy lazily slid off the top of the dresser and followed him but Peter was already in the extension of the home.

Nibs and Layla were arguing.

"Is that why you're acting this way? Because you want Wendy?!" Layla screamed.

"Shut up!" Nibs hollered back and Peter ran in, snatched up a chair and sung it at Nibs.

CRASH!!!

Peter broke the chair on Nibs back and Nibs stumbled into Layla. She screamed and pushed him off her.

"What the hell!" Nibs screamed as he turned around and got hit in the face with the leg of the chair.

WHAM!!

Smee perked up wide eyed. "OH CAPN!!!!" He screamed and looked on wide eyed for his captain and Hook had just walked in looking as if someone rubbed him the wrong way.

Nibs swung at Peter but he was so drunk and uncoordinated he stumbled and Peter viciously backhanded him POW!! And he fell on his butt.

Hook's brows went up. "Tis not a fair fight Pan, the boy's drunken mad." Hook said as he walked over to his recliner by Smee.

Peter's eyes grew wide and he began to twitch. "I don't care!" Peter rasped, shook it off, and proceeded to kick Nibs violently while he was down.

"I told you to never touch her! NEVER TOUCH HER!!!!!" Peter yelled angrily as he kept kicking and his voice echoed in Nibs mind then Nibs passed out.

Wendy ran in. "STOP IT PETER!!! STOP!!!" She yelled angrily. Wendy ran up to Peter and aggressively snatched his arm, and when she did, she unknowingly sucked some of his power right out of him.

Peter's eyes flashed and he furrowed his brows, for he felt some power leave him, but it didn't make him weak. He snapped his head towards her as he ripped his arm out of her grasp.

Then an unusual amount of anger exploded within Peter and the twitching started up again and he glared at her. "What the hell was that?" He barked then twitched and pursed his lips to stop it.

Wendy looked on wide-eyed. "I don't know, I just touched you and-" Wendy touched him again and sucked up more of his power and Peter quickly punched her in the chest and the force knocked her a few feet away.

"Don't touch me! You want him? You can have him, but not in my den, GET OUT!" Peter yelled horrendously as he looked like he was going to explode.

Hook gasped and dropped his cigar as he stood from his chair, everyone else had the same reaction and it was as if everyone became sober.

Wendy scrambled her drunken self to her feet and was amazed at how un-phased she was.

Peter tilted his head up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Don't hit my sister!" John yelled and charged Peter with a stick and Peter snapped his hand out towards him and the force snatched John off the floor, and Peter held him in the air.

"Let him go!" Wendy spat then ran and kicked her leg up, her foot viciously knocking Peter's arm out of the air and John fell. Without hesitation Wendy turned and kicked Peter hard in the stomach with her other leg and Peter yelled as his body snapped forward.

"Wow that looked like that hurt." Tigerlilly breathed. "How'd she get so strong?"

Peter panted painfully for she truly caught him off guard; he looked at Wendy fiercely as he stood upright.

Before he could react Wendy threw her arm out to the side towards a table, then swung her arm towards Peter and tried to hit him with a table.

Peter quickly held his hand out and took control of the table. "You're gonna try to hit me with a table now Wendy?!!" Peter yelled furiously. He raised his arm high and slammed it down, and the table went with it and slammed into the ground. CRASH!! And it broke in pieces.

Wendy jumped and grew angry.

Peter stood and looked at her. "Oh I see now, you sucked some of my power out of me, and now you think you can..uh.." Peter twitched as his head snapped from side to side and he looked eccentric. He got it in control and finished the sentence. "Beat me?"

Wendy looked at him like he was crazy. "You hit me first, and why are you twitching like that? Its unnatural." Wendy spat and Peter huffed and backed down.

Peter looked at her through his furrowed brows and cleared his throat.

"What?" He asked annoyingly then quickly moved on.

"Anyway, I'm not like you. I only hit you because I thought you were trying to attack me. Which I was right. But you can do what you want Wendy, I'm done with you." Peter spat as he waived his hand in a dismissing manner and walked towards the door. Wendy's mouth dropped and the blanket of alcohol that clouded her mind quickly disintegrated.

Peter quickly turned and pointed his finger at Wendy. "I'm getting up first thing and I 'm going after the Witch, I'm tired of waiting. And If I run into your father, if he so much as lays a finger on me, I'm- killing- him." Peter said firmly.

"No you will not!" Wendy challenged.

"You can't!" John spat.

"Black Eagle?" Tigerlily called.

Peter raised his brows and shook his head. "There is no Black Eagle, he is no more. It's just me, and I'm tired of paying the price for the same thing! It was sex Wendy SEX! You and your family need to just get over it!" Peter yelled.

Hook and Smee sat wide-eyed. "Oh this is good." Hook whispered. "Quite entertaining."

"We haven't been entertained in days." Smee whispered.

Wendy looked beyond offended. "I hate you!" She screamed, ran and snatched up a sword that was just lying around. "I'll kill you before you kill my father!" Wendy roared and charged at Peter while John ran up and snatched Smee's gun off his belt.

"Hey!" Smee yelled.

Wendy sliced at Peter but Peter leaned to the side and jogged away where he met John. John took a shot at Peter as he spun and almost round housed him, but Tigerlily caught the blow with her forearm as she pushed John back.

The bullet hit the wall. Wendy ran and snatched the gun out of John's hand and they both backed away.

Tigerlily stood in front of Peter and held him by the arms. "This is just a big mess, calm down Peter, let's go so everybody can cool off!" Tigerlily reasoned as she pushed Peter back and tried to get him out the door.

Peter looked over Tigerlily's shoulder and laughed in disbelief. "I can't believe your stupid brother just tried to kill me. I should banish you." Then Peter looked at Hook and Smee. "And you two, but then you would all come crying back, begging me to let you in because you're scared!" Peter said and Tigerlily quickly slapped her hand on his mouth and pushed him out the door.

Peter and Tigerlily wrestled in the hallway because Peter wanted to get one last word in. He pushed past her and came back in the door with her attached to his back, trying to pull him back.

"Oh one more thing, pick your boyfriend up off the floor and tell him it an't over!" Peter yelled. "Stop it!!" Tigerlily yelled and pulled him away.

Everyone just stood and looked at each other.

So-ren's voice echoed in Hook's mind. "Hook, remember my instruction, it is now easier than ever for you to do what I asked. You know the consequence." She said and Hook sneered in annoyance.

End Chapter.

**Here's what's going to happen in the next chapter. But how did Peter get pushed this far? This thing between Peter and Nibs is a huge problem because Peter needs him to help defeat the Witch, but the final blow must be done by Peter. Or Peter can just kill him and take his power back and defeat the witch himself, but is Nibs trespass that serious?**

**Below results from a combination of what just happened (Which So-ren had nothing to do with), and what will happen, which she planned. The problem is….she **_**is**_** Peter's equal. Don't think this will be just about So-ren stealing Peter and blah blah blah, no, I can do much better than that, but it takes lots of thought. Arizael, Wendy's father, the Sherriff, and Sam are going to be all in the mix of things. They will be in the next chapter! So-ren is not really evil at all, but she's a woman on a mission and could care less about Neverland. But what is Peter's problem, and will Peter be ready to finally defeat Arizael once and for all? Or will he listen to So-ren's selfish reasoning and just walk away? See you in a month?**

Peter angrily tore through the air as he chased Wendy and he pulled out his sword…

So-ren was running in the forest down below as she kept an eye on Peter. She stopped in her tracks and looked up. "Peter Pan." She called to him in her mind and Peter immediately back flipped in the air and dropped straight down, landing hard and angry in front of So-ren.

He stood with his sword in his hand, seething as he breathed hard through his nose, for his lips were angrily pursed.

So-ren stood tall with her flowing red hair, Carmelo- brown skin and beaming hazels.

Peter finally opened his mouth. "What do you want?" He asked through his teeth as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword.

So-ren's cloak blew in the wind as she moved and placed her hands on her hips, and in so doing her cloak opened and revealed her scant fully clad body. She wore an embroidered bra-like top, similar to what Tigerlily wore when she took Peter's virginity. She wore a very short brown leather skirt that had slits on the sides and some tall brown leather boots, and her curves were immaculate. The young woman was extremely pleasing to Peter's eyes but he kept his composure.

"Why are you chasing after that human like you want to kill her? Has she betrayed you in some sort?" She asked innocently.

Peter tossed his sword to the side then removed his holster and dropped it on the ground as he kept up his angry gaze.

So-ren smiled. "Ah, love….you look distraught….used and abused….so…..unsatisfied." She said and Peter turned on his heel and began pacing around angrily as hurt and confusion consumed his features.

"What do you know?" Peter retorted and So-ren quickly walked up to him and Peter allowed it. She pressed her breasts against Peter's chest and she looked into his face as he looked down into her's.

She was beautiful, her eye makeup gave her that sexy bedroom eye look and complimented her hazel eyes, her hair was long and straight, with a part in the middle ,and she wore some kind of beaded head-dress that made her look enchanting. Peter licked his lips then pursed them as he stood his ground.

So-ren confidently looked him in his glowing green eyes. "What do I know? I know all about you Peter….all about your loneliness. You were abandoned as a child by your own parents. You've been searching and longing to find someone just like you. You think you've found it in Nibs, but you forget, you made him that way. So he's not like you. That girl you're chasing…..she may have a little something, but she's nothing like you. But I…..I am _exactly_ like you……your equal…..and you **know it**." So-ren said then Peter huffed and rolled his eyes at her. He turned and walked away from her and she quickly wrapped her arm around his waist, forcefully turned his body back towards her, and slid her other hand under his shirt and gripped his belly.

Peter gasped as his eyes flashed extremely bright as he was overwhelmed with her energy. He quickly encircled her wrist and tried to move her hand but she was strong.

"See were alike, I have a crystal as well." She said as she kept the distance between them minimal and backed Peter into a tree.

Peter pushed her back as he panted and his eyes scanned her body rapidly and he was speechless.

So-ren smiled. "There's so much power between us…..when we touch…..touch me now." She said as she reached for his hand. Peter balled up his fist and was about to snatch away from her but he couldn't help but explore her enchanting body.

Peter relaxed and licked his lips as he allowed her to place his hand on her belly and her hazel eyes flashed and glowed bright as Peter overwhelmed her with his power.

"Yes, you're so strong, so powerful yet….your contained….in this prison you call Neverland." So-ren breathed as her eyes rolled in their sockets and she tilted her head back. Peter furrowed his brows. "Prision?" He asked as he became drunk in her essence.

"I can set you free, show you what they tried to hide from you, but for now, just kiss me." She breathed and Peter placed his hands on her waist and slowly glided them up her sides and boldly over her breast then rested on her rounded shoulders.

Peter licked his lips then pushed her cloak off her shoulders and it fell off her body and rested at her feet.

Peter's eyes washed over her exposed neck, shoulders, and breasts on down.

"Kiss me Peter……so we can really connect." So-ren breathed as she kept her head tilted back, her lips begging to be kissed. Peter wrapped his arms around her bare back and pulled her against his chest.

Peter looked down into her beautiful face and he licked his lips then moved in. Peter grazed her lips with his and power surged between the two. So-ren closed her eyes halfway and Peter lingered a hairs inch away from her lips.

Peter thought about Wendy and the endless triangle of hurt they caused each other. He grew tired of the whole eye for an eye thing and answered.

"I shouldn't." Peter whispered.

"You should….you should be with your equal."

Peter swallowed his inhibitions, closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers and every hair on his body was electrified as was hers.

Peter licked her plump lips then began to suck on them as his eyes rolled in their sockets. So-ren returned the favor and Peter felt like he was going to explode, and he shoved his tongue in her mouth and kissed her wildly.

"Emm." Peter broke the intense lip lock and panted, for the power between them was extremely intense. So-ren quickly grabbed him by the back of his neck. "Don't run, it's too much for you-learn to adapt." She said and aggressively captured his lips and Peter felt like he couldn't breathe.

Peter relaxed and adapted and then So-ren grabbed the fabric of his long sleeved t-shirt and ripped it so she could get at his skin. As she ran her hands up his muscular arms purple sparks flew where their skin contacted.

Green sparks flew where Peter's hands glided against the skin on her back and they both lowered their arms and their fingers became entwined as they intensified the kiss.

They untangled fingers and almost pressed their palms together. They raised their arms to shoulder level and a white light appeared in between their palms and they stalled.

So-ren broke the kiss and looked at their hands. "Just go with it, let's explore each other." She said then pressed her palms against his and Peter gasped and closed his eyes.

Their minds connected intimately, measuring each other's power, and they seen each other's thoughts and shared the same desire…..intercourse.

So-ren snapped them out of the trance and Peter backed away from her breathless. "Wo…." Peter marveled.


	33. The Darkness in Me

Chapter: The Darkness in Me

**Thank you all for still reading, I got a nudge nudge so her's another chapter, quite intense.**

Peter looked over Tigerlily's shoulder and laughed in disbelief. "I can't believe your stupid brother just tried to kill me. I should banish you."

Peter smirked then looked at Hook and Smee. "And you too, but then you would all come crying back, begging me to let you in because you're scared!" Peter said and Tigerlily quickly slapped her hand over his mouth and pushed him out the door.

Peter and Tigerlily wrestled in the hallway because Peter wanted to get one last word in. He pushed past her and came back in the door with her attached to his back, trying to pull him back.

"Oh one more thing, pick your boyfriend up off the floor and tell him it an't over!" Peter yelled. "Stop it!!" Tigerlily yelled and pulled him away.

Everyone just stood and looked at each other.

Seconds later So-ren's voice echoed in Hook's mind. _"Hook, remember my instruction, it is now easier than ever for you to do what I asked. You know the consequence." _She said and Hook sneered in annoyance.

Wendy watched as Tigerlily and Peter fussed as she dragged him down the long hallway by his elbow, and then their silhouettes disappeared into the darkness. Wendy exhaled in relief as did everyone else. She unfolded her arms and turned her attention to Nibs, who lay sprawled out on the floor amongst wreckage.

Wendy exhaled. "Will somebody please help me get him to his room?" She asked into the air.

Hook and Smee huffed and nodded their heads as they walked deeper into their area of the home and went to their separate rooms.

Layla shrugged her shoulders, rolled her eyes, huffed and walked off towards the door. "Bastard." She mumbled under her breath then ripped open the door and exited.

John and Slightly picked an unconscious and bloody Nibs up off the floor and carried him to his bed. Wendy followed and gathered medical supplies so she could clean his wounds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tigerlily gently pushed Peter into his room and he walked to his bed while she closed the curtains.

Peter began to pull his hair as he huffed and paced. Tigerlily was dizzy and at a loss for clever words so she decided to keep quiet and allow him to vent.

"I..I can't believe this….I can't believe Nibs would….and Wendy….and John what the f—k?" Peter said without looking at her.

"He betrayed me and Wendy hates me….everything is a mess, I'm so tired and confused….I don't know what to do." Peter said then dropped his hands and turned to Tigerlily and walked up to her.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her desperately. "Tell me what to do." He pleaded as he searched her grey almond shaped eyes for a wise answer.

Tigerlily's brows went up and she shook her head from side to side. "Peter, I…I'm sorry, I…I… really don't know." She said softly and Peter dropped his hands from her shoulders as a disappointed look graced his features.

Tigerlily swallowed and licked her lips as she chose her words carefully. "I just think that you and Wendy need to take a break in the relationship department." She answered and Peter furrowed his brows at her indicating that he was digesting her logic.

"What I'm saying is, you two have forever, we all have forever. There's no need to rush into a serious relationship. Surely you wouldn't want to be with her and only her for the rest of your eternal life…I'm just saying, there's **so much** going on right now…things that are much bigger than you and Wendy's relationship issues." Tigerlily emphasized.

Peter pursed his lips and stepped back then grit his teeth. "What am I gonna do about her father!" He rasped annoyingly through his teeth.

Tigerlily placed her hands on her hips. "You will do what you need to do."

Peter began twitching again and scrunching up his face and then he quickly bent over, wrapped his arms around himself and grunted painfully.

"What's wrong are you alright?" Tigerlily asked as she stretched her hand out towards him and began to move in.

Peter snapped upright wide-eyed and looked at her deliriously, the very look on his face made her jump back.

"Peter what's wrong?" Tigerlily blurted. Peter screamed and threw his head back as he arched his back and began to claw at his spine as if he was trying to pull something out of it.

"Ahhhh" Peter cried out and Tigerlily quickly wrapped her arms around him as he started to snatch around the air and wriggle deliriously. She sat him down on the bed and laid him back.

Peter clenched his eyes shut and barred his teeth as he writhed, arching his back and gripping the furs.

Tigerlily looked on wide-eyed as she panted from worry and frustration as knowledge evaded her.

She took his hand and Peter squeezed the life out of little hand and she barred her teeth as she squeezed his back.

"It hurts…."Peter whispered then every muscle in his body tightened and he grew stiff for several seconds.

Tigerlily sat and held him by the hand and squeezed his hand back to combat the excruciating painful grip he had on her. "Peter breathe, you're not breathing, come-on and breathe for me." She said sweetly but her heart was beating out of her chest, for Peter looked as if he was calmly choking.

Peter's body immediately released and he exhaled and turned away from her on his side.

Tigerlily looked on as she wrung out her hand then laid down behind him. Peter reached his hand towards her and she frowned and relinquished her hand. Peter took it and pulled her close to him as he wrapped her arm around his waist and entwined his fingers with hers.

Tigerlily spooned up behind him and snuggled her face in between his shoulder blades and held him tight.

"You scared me, what was that?" Tigerlily asked.

"……………"

"Peter?"

The only response she received was his light snoring.

Several moments passed and Tigerlily dozed of many times then she finally decided to get up and leave. She wiggled her fingers out of his and slowly dragged her hand across his waist hoping he would not stir. Seeing he did not move, she eased herself on to her back and Peter's eyes popped open, and when they did they were black.

Peter blinked and they were green again and he quickly rolled on his back and onto his other side and quickly trapped her by the waist with his arm. "Where are you going?" Peter asked simply.

Tigerlily laid propped up on her elbows and looked at him with furrowed brows. "You fell asleep, I'm going to freshen up and go to bed."

Peter had a firm grip on the edge of the bed as he looked into her face intently. He released his grip on the bed and slid his hand to her side and squeezed her. "Why don't you just sleep with me?"

Tigerlily furrowed her brows in shock. "Um, because I have a boyfriend, his name is John remember?"

Peter looked lost like he truly forgot John. "John." He said softly as his eyes looked away, and then returned to her face. "So you and John are serious?" Peter asked without letting her go.

"No, that's stupid, but I like him….allot."

"And I like _you_." Peter said firmly then licked his lips.

Tigerlily laughed and huffed. "Please Peter, we agreed not to go there anymore, it didn't work and it won't work, now if you'd please." Lily said as she furrowed her brows at him and looked at his arm and then to his face.

A voice in Peter's mind made itself known. _"She's hot, take her." _Peter snapped his head to the other direction and looked behind him but there was nobody.

Peter returned his gaze to Tigerlily and ran his hand across her waist and quickly slipped it under her shirt and began to rub her. "There's no way I can let you just walk out of my room, you look so…emm…..come on." Peter said intently.

Tigerlily shivered from his touch and his close proximity, for he was all in her face but she stood her ground. "You….you will not be allowed to use me again…I…I am a princess and…..and……"She trailed off when Peter's lips connected with her neck and he began to nibble on it and moan in her ear. He ran his hands all inside of her shirt squeezing her and flicking her nipples.

She tried to sit up but Peter slid closer to her and threw his leg over hers and began nibbling at her ear lobe, then seductively licked the side of her face.

Tigerlily's eyes grew wide for she creamed in her panties but her mind screamed NO!

Her chest heaved as Peter's hand freely roamed her coco skinned body while he nudged her head back with his face and began to suck on the front of her throat.

"Ohh….get…off….me…Peter." Tigerlily managed to breathe out her refusal.

Peter moaned against her throat. "You sure?" He asked then licked her from her throat, over her chin, and then slid his tongue between her lips and….

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "TIGERLILY!" John bellowed from the other side of Peter's frozen over entrance. "TIGERLILY!! YOU IN THERE?"

Peter and Tigerlily were snapped out of that heated trance and Peter sneered.

Peter abruptly broke the kiss and narrowed his eyes towards the entrance. "Tell him to leave before I kill him, your mine tonight." Peter said darkly.

Tigerlily used this distraction and pushed Peter away as she hurriedly leapt out of the bed and ran across the room. "You're insane." She whispered harshly.

Peter sat on his bed brooding and thoughts of killing John flooded his mind.

"Tigerlily!" John called again.

Tigerlily straightened herself out. "I'm coming, one minute John, were just talking." She quickly responded as she kept her eyes on Peter.

Peter didn't move a muscle he just eerily stared at her and the look on his face made her very uneasy.

"Peter…will you open the door now? Were done here." Tigerlily said calmly and pleasantly.

Peter quickly got out of the bed and stormed over to the entrance, all with never breaking eye contact with her. He slammed his hand against the ice and it cracked and broke.

Tigerlily licked her lips and ran past Peter, pushed past John, grabbed his and jogged away to her room.

Peter walked to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face.

Misti was creeping around and saw Lily run out of his room and seeing there was no other interruption; she crept down the hallway and into Peter's room.

Peter came out of the bathroom and he saw Misti standing in his room.

Peter looked around. "What are you doing in here? You never come in here, what's wrong?" He asked with slight annoyance in his voice.

Misti smiled. "I was just waiting for the right moment. I know you're angry right now, but if you hear me out, you'll feel much better." She said softly and Peter walked up to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I'm just so mad. So, what do you need?" Peter asked.

"You know what I need; I haven't had it since I've been here. And frankly, I wanted you, but you were always up under Wendy, need I say more?" Misti said directly as she unbuttoned her blouse and Peter's brows went up in shock.

"Direct aren't you?" Peter asked.

"Very." Misti replied and Peter sealed up the entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning or better yet, 5 hours or so later……..

Wendy lay in bed next to Nibs, exhausted and hung over from last night. Nibs moaned as he stirred then sat upright and looked around. Wendy peeped at him through slit eyes and watched him examine himself, his facial expression made it clear that he had no memory of last night's sobering events.

Nibs looked down at her, his face questioning. "What are _you_ doing here? What happened to me" I look like I fell down a flight of stairs….I feel like I fell down a flight of stairs."

Wendy sat upright. "It was Peter, he lost it when he saw us dancing and well, here we are. I cleaned up your wounds and bandaged up what I could, but we have a real problem on our hands." Wendy said and Nibs looked around.

"I barely remember, refresh me please." He said through his teeth and Wendy refreshed his memory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misti had left Peter's room and was sitting at the main table looking a hot broke down mess as she drank her tea. Wendy walked by as she made her way to the kitchen to fetch some water for herself and Nibs. Her baby blues took in the raggid sight of her and she furrowed her brows but kept moving.

Misti sat with her arm around herself feeling utterly exhausted with a dull pain between her legs as well as her belly.

Wendy came out of the kitchen and passed her again and stopped this time. "What's wrong Misti" you look a wreck."

Misti smiled as last night's fornication refreshed itself in her mind. "Oh, I'm just hung-over from last night, I'll be alright." She said hoarsely with a smile as bright as the sun.

"Me too." Wendy said then turned and walked off.

Peter had gotten up and bathed then decided to pay Ann a visit to seek guidance for his confused mind.

While Peter was gone Wendy cleaned up the underground home, washed her and Peter's clothes and prepared lunch. Many things ran through her mind as she performed the housework alone and wondered if Peter really did go after the witch or not. She also feared for her father but deep down she knew Peter wouldn't kill him.

The house was silent as everyone else was lazy from their hangovers. Wendy suffered as well, but she was not accustomed to idleness.

Nibs had returned to his healing slumber for he was too hung over and banged up to stay awake, and he figured he'd deal with Peter later, but he knew he was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong with you Peter, you're unusually quiet today." Ann said as they sat on the cliff of Peter's secret place and enjoyed the warm summer breeze.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, its Wendy….She's still mad at me and she doesn't like me anymore. She's with Nibs now, but I don't think I can trust them." Peter said.

Ann furrowed her brows. "How did this all come about and why can't you trust them? They're the closest people to you aside from Tigerlily and maybe Slightly."

Peter sighed and told her everything that happened last night. The situation with Wendy, George, and Mary was nothing new to Ann, but the thing with Nibs moving in on Wendy was.

Ann shook her head. "Yeah I know we told you that you and Wendy were meant to be, but you two shouldn't push trying to be something serious right now. There is serious hard feelings between you two and allot of backstabbing eye for an eye things going on. All I can say is take the time to think about all that has happened, then try to understand how she feels, put yourself in her shoes. Yet, at the same time you need to remain focused on the things that need your attention right now, and deal with the soft issues like you, Wendy, her family, and Nibs later. While you're distracted with all that, Arizael and Hook are probably plotting something nasty right under your nose, please get your priorities straight." Ann reasoned.

Peter nodded his head in agreement. "You're right, you know I haven't seen the witch in some time."

"And Hook has weaseled his way into your home, and for what? You need to go home and squash everything because you need Nibs to help you fight that witch. Put aside your differences and come together, once the witch is dust, _then_ you can deal with all that other stuff. Give the relationship a rest." Ann instructed and Peter complied. He thanked her for her words of wisdom and set out to carry out her advice.

Hook and Smee had tidied up there area and Hook began pacing as he anxiously awaited a word from So-ren.

So-ren was watching Peter's every move and followed him back to the underground home.

So-ren closed her eyes and accessed the dark depths of Hooks mind once more. _"Hook….he's here. Remember our agreement."_

Hook grumbled and turned to Smee. "Stay here; I must have a word with the bird." Hook ordered and Smee complied and sparked up a cigar for entertainment purposes.

The house was quiet, Wendy was in Peter's room combing her hair and relaxing while everyone else was in their rooms thinking about lunch.

Peter felt good about his conversation with Ann and his mind was focused once more. He flew to the top of the home, which was his favorite entrance, removed the covering to the chute, and dropped down into the main area.

"Pan." Hook called flatly from his position against the wall.

Peter looked over his shoulder at him. "Not now." He said shortly then started for his room.

"No, now is the perfect time, this cannot wait." Hook insisted. Peter sucked his teeth and quickly turned towards Hook.

"What is it Cod?" Peter asked annoyingly.

Hook smirked as he sparked up a cigar. "Tis a private matter, to the kitchen shall we?"

Peter furrowed his brows at Hook as he wondered what the old man could possibly want now. Peter and Hook quietly went into the kitchen and closed the door.

Hook casually strode deeper into the kitchen as he blew smoke into the air while Peter impatiently waited with his arms crossed.

Hook blew out some smoke and turned to Peter, there was a considerable amount of distance between them. "I know your attention span is quite short so I'll get right to the point. I called you in here to regretfully inform you. Well, I don't regret one minute of it but…..your dear Wendy was so torn up due to your violent outburst early this morning, that she seeked the comfort of yours truly. The only gentlemen in this underground pig sty."

Peter furrowed his brows in rage. "What? I don't need to hear this bull I don't have time for your mind games." Peter blurted and turned for the door.

"I give you my word boy, all I will say is true…..you know my word is like gold." Hook blurted.

Peter turned to him and Hook smiled evilly then took a calm drag from his cigar.

He arrogantly blew out the smoke and continued. "I've had her before, in your body, and I had her again….in my body. That young girl has a lust for full grown manly pirates Pan, not a brat like you. What kind of a whore have you turned her into? That she would so willingly-" Hook stopped short as the arrogance dripped off his handsome features and he smiled at Peter as their gazes lingered.

Hook walked up to Peter with a mouth full of smoke and blew it in his face and pushed him out the way with his arm, chuckled and exited the kitchen, leaving the door open.

Peter stood emotionless as Hooks words seeped into his mind and he digested and believed it, for when Hook gave his word about something it was always true.

Hook slowly made his way to his room, waiting for Peter to pounce on him, scream or do some other hysterics, but Peter didn't come out of the kitchen.

Peter stood brooding as his blood boiled, then he began twitching. _"Ouch, what are you going to do about that?"_ That familiar male voice in Peter's head taunted him. Peter remained stiff and just fumed.

"_You gonna let him come in your home and run over you like that? Or are you going to take both their heads? What a trifling little girl she is, the nerve."_

Anger and power surged through Peter as the entity poured out some of its power into him.

Peter closed his eyes and made the twitching relent as he regained control. He breathed deeply as he savored the feeling of extra power, for it was like a high he'd never experienced before. "You will not control me, I control you, remember that." Peter responded then walked out of the kitchen and stood between his room and the hallway that lead to Hooks room.

He thought about approaching Wendy first, but he was currently more infuriated with Hook and his nerve to try to overthrow and disrespect him in his own house. Peter turned to Hooks room and Hook had the audacity to be waiting for him in the door way. Once they made eye contact Hook smiled and slowly closed the door.

Peter sneered and took off running towards Hooks room in sheer rage. He rammed the door off the hinges with his shoulder and Hook was there to greet him. Hook quickly ran Peter through with his sword and Peter's mouth dropped.

Hook smiled in Peter's face. Peter sneered and quickly pushed Hook hard in his chest with both hands and Hook was thrown straight back and deeper into the room. Peter stood upright and placed his hands on either side of the sword without touching it and snapped his arms forward and the sword was ripped out of him and it fell on the floor.

Hook quickly scrambled to his feet. "Come on boy! I told you my number would be pulled, come- on!" Hook taunted angrily and Peter bit his bottom lip and began pacing as he glared eerily.

"_Come on, let me show you what I can do, let go for a minute."_ The voice anxiously insisted then it juiced him up with more power.

Peter twitched and ignored his new ally and started towards Hook. Peter swung at Hook and Hook dodged it and Peter quickly went into a kicking frenzy. Hook blocked some of the blows but Peter was fast and aggressive. Peter kicked straight up and Hook moved so Peter's foot landed on his shoulder and Hook grabbed him by the ankle with his good hand and slammed his Hook into Peter's side.

"Ahhhh!" Peter screamed hysterically and almost fell back but Hook kept a hold of his ankle and his Hook was sunk deep in his flesh.

Hook lifted Peter a bit, turned and slammed him into the wall. Peter's leg fell off Hooks shoulder and Peter tried to remove Hook's hook out of him.

"Ha! I see your thick skin is not impenetrable, nor resistant to the pain of this Hook. You've been around it too long to be immune to it!" Hook yelled.

Peter cringed, braced himself then touched Hooks arm and shocked him ferociously.

Hook screamed and Peter snatched the Hook out of him and shocked Hook harder and the force blew him a few feet back where he slammed against the wall.

Peter wheezed as the pain was quite excruciating, he quickly grabbed his side and healed it. He then looked down his nose at Captain Hook and voices started to whisper around in Peter's mind as he stared at Hook.

Hook laughed then he cut it short as he saw the errie look on Peter's face.

Peter resumed pacing and his green eyes grew dim, tiny black veins appeared all around his eyes as he held up his piercing gaze.

Hook got to his feet. "You've got black water in you don't you. When you fell in, you let it in!" Hook rasped wide eyed, but in a loud whisper.

Peter smiled and knowledge about how to kill Hook entered his mind and Peter walked closer to him and stopped.

"Yeah so? And it feels so good, what's it to you?" Peter rasped as he smiled.

Hook panicked. "It feels good now, but that stuff is parasitic, it will use you then kill you as it walks in your body. You will lose your will to it, let it go."

Peter smiled. "Why should I believe you….are you scared captain? Because I now know how to kill you?" Peter said wide eyed and raised his arms, and Hook's body lifted with them.

"Come closer." Peter said erriely as the force slowly pulled Hook to him.

"Pan! It is not me who you should be angry at, tis the girl! It is expected of me to betray you because I am your enemy and I am a pirate-"

"A vampire can't live without a heart." Peter interjected and closed his eyes.

Hook quickly rambled on. "But Wendy now…why? Why? The little backstabbing whore who swore to be by your side, she's planning your down fall because of what you've done to her, can't you see that!" Hook blurted as he basically pleaded for his life.

Peter snapped his eyes open and everything ceased, the force released Hook and he fell to the floor. Peter's eyes went into angry slits. "You're right….you live….for now…..I knew she would betray me. What are you planning Wendy?" Peter said then turned and departed.

Hook let out a breath of relief as he gripped his chest for he thought he was a dead man.

Peter stormed down the hallway and Nibs had just so happened to open his door. Peter saw the light illuminate from his room and he slowed down and walked in slow motion. Nibs sensed him and he froze in the doorway, and when Peter walked by he turned his head and looked Nibs right in his eye with an eccentric cracked smile that spoke volumes. Peter then returned his gaze ahead, never missing a beat as he strode down towards his room.

Nibs released the breath he was holding and he felt the enormous amounts of dark power that flowed through Peter.

Nibs stepped out of the doorway and turned to look at Hooks room and noticed the door was off the hinges.

Peter calmly walked into the threshold of his room and stood a few feet away from it. Wendy was sitting in a chair writing in her journal and she casually looked up.

Peter rolled his eyes and gave her a closed lip smile. "So….are you going to let me take my anger out on you like I let you take your anger out on me?"

Wendy leapt out of her chair stunned. "What? What are you talking about?" She panicked.

Peter closed his eyes and tension immediately filled the room and the air grew very thick. Wendy looked around anxiously as things around the room began to shake.

Wendy took a step back so she could try to get up the chute that was a few feet behind her but Peter snapped his eyes open. He quickly snatched the lamp off the night stand and thew it at her.

"Ahhh!" Wendy screamed and dodged it and Peter snapped his arm out towards her freezing her body in place.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked simply.

"Black Eagle, is that you?!" Wendy cried.

"Sorry, he's dead now stop acting stupid-YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!" Peter exploded wide eyed and livid. Nibs and Hook came running down the hall as everyone else burst out of their rooms. The tension quickly gripped everyone and their heads felt like exploding.

Hook got to Peter first and ran at him in effort to run into his side and take him down. Peter opened his arm and when Hook ran into him Peter caught him and threw him over his head with one arm.

"Ahhh!"

"Outta my way." Peter mumbled.

"Peter!" Nibs screamed but Peter ignored him.

"Let go of my sister you bastard!!!" John bellowed.

"No one come near me, you're all traitors." Peter said and everyone's feet lifted off the ground as did everything in the house.

"Peter please, I don't know, I don't know." Wendy sobbed. "Let us go."

"_Kill her."_ The voice said flatly in Peter's mind. _"It will feel sooooo good, snap her neck." _The thing encouraged_._

Peter lifted his hand and began to choke her from where he stood. "This is the end, no more pain." Peter said.

Nibs fought through the suspension in the air and glided behind Peter, who was standing with his eyes closed. Nibs gripped Peter's temples and shocked his brain.

"Zzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Peter screamed as his brain was scrambled. Nibs kept shocking him until everyone was released and everything fell to the floor.

"Run Wendy!!" Nibs screamed. "Everyone run and hide!"

Everyone complied and Nibs released Peter and Peter dropped to his knees and fell to the side.

Nibs sighed and Hook slowly got to his feet as he looked down at Peter. "You stopped the menace, he must have swallowed some of that dark water and he's allowing it to mingle with him." Hook said.

"Dark water? What are you talking about?" Nibs asked then took a step back.

Peter groaned and rolled on his back and grabbed Nibs by the ankle and ripped him.

"Ahhh!" Nibs cried as his knees buckled and he dropped to his knees by Peter's side.

Hook used this distraction and quickly bolted out of there and up the chute.

"That wasn't nice Nibs." Peter said simply then grabbed Nibs by the face with his other hand and drained him then pushed him out the way.

It began to rain hard and heavy and the lost boys and girls became separated.

Wendy was flying and she turned and looked over her shoulder frequently and when she looked ahead she found that she was alone.

She fought the rain as she flew around not knowing where to hide, when suddenly she herd Peter's voice echoing in the now gloomy afternoon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Peter screamed and he appeared out of the trees and pulled out his sword.

"NO." Wendy breathed and flew faster.

Peter chased her, he knew he could just zip up to her and be done with it, but he was enjoying the thrill of the hunt.

So-ren was running after Peter down below and was shocked at Peter's reaction. She expected him to be heartbroken and sad, but not crazy.

In effort to spare Wendy's life So-ren stopped in her tracks and looked up. "Peter Pan." She called to him in her mind and Peter immediately back flipped in the air and dropped straight down, landing hard and angry in front of So-ren.

He stood in a fighting stance with his sword in his hand, seething as he breathed hard through his nose, for his lips were angrily pursed.

"Calm yourself." So-ren ordered and Peter let out a deep breath and the veins around his eyes faded as the dark power was put to rest, and the rain ceased. So-ren never noticed his eyes because it was raining so heavily, and they went back to normal just before the rain stopped. She stood tall and quickly pulled her hood down revealing her flowing red hair, carmelo- brown skin, and beaming hazels.

Peter finally opened his mouth. "What do you want?" He asked through his teeth as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword.

So-ren's cloak blew in the wind as she moved and placed her hands on her hips, and in so doing her cloak opened and revealed her scantfully clad body. She wore an embroidered bra-like top, similar to what Tigerlily wore when she took Peter's virginity. She wore a very short brown leather skirt that had slits on the sides and some tall brown leather boots, and her curves were immaculate. The young woman was extremely pleasing to Peter's eyes but he kept his composure.

"Why are you chasing after that human like you want to kill her? Has she betrayed you in some sort?" She asked innocently.

Peter tossed his sword to the side then removed his holster and dropped it on the ground as he kept up his angry gaze.

So-ren smiled. "Ah, love….you look distraught….used and abused….so…..unsatisfied." She said and Peter turned on his heel and began pacing around angrily as hurt and confusion consumed his features.

"What do you know?" Peter retorted and So-ren quickly walked up to him and Peter allowed it. She pressed her breasts against Peter's chest and she looked into his face as he looked down into her's.

She was beautiful, her eye makeup gave her that sexy bedroom eye look and complimented her hazel eyes, her hair was long and straight, with a part in the middle ,and she wore some kind of beaded head-dress that made her look enchanting. Peter licked his lips then pursed them as he stood his ground.

So-ren confidently looked him in his glowing green eyes. "What do I know? I know all about you Peter….all about your loneliness. You were abandoned as a child by your own parents. You've been searching and longing to find someone just like you. You think you've found it in Nibs, but you forget, you made him that way. So he's not like you. That girl you're chasing…..she may have a little something, but she's nothing like you. But I…..I am _exactly_ like you……your equal…..and you **know it**." So-ren said then Peter huffed and rolled his eyes at her. He turned and walked away from her and she quickly wrapped her arm around his waist, forcefully turned his body back towards her, and slid her other hand under his shirt and gripped his belly.

Peter gasped as his eyes flashed extremely bright as he was overwhelmed with her energy. He quickly encircled her wrist and tried to move her hand but she was strong.

"See were alike, I have a crystal as well." She said as she kept the distance between them minimal and backed Peter into a tree.

Peter pushed her back as he panted and his eyes scanned her body rapidly and he was speechless.

So-ren smiled. "There's so much power between us…..when we touch…..touch me now." She said as she reached for his hand. Peter balled up his fist and was about to snatch away from her but he couldn't help but explore her enchanting body.

Peter relaxed and licked his lips as he allowed her to place his hand on her belly and her hazel eyes flashed and glowed bright as Peter overwhelmed her with his power.

"Yes, you're so strong, so powerful yet….your contained….in this prison you call Neverland." So-ren breathed as her eyes rolled in their sockets and she tilted her head back. Peter furrowed his brows. "Prison?" He asked as he became drunk in her essence.

"I can set you free, show you what they tried to hide from you, but for now, just kiss me." She breathed and Peter placed his hands on her waist and slowly glided them up her sides and boldly over her breast then rested on her rounded shoulders.

Peter licked his lips then pushed her cloak off her shoulders and it fell off her body and rested at her feet.

Peter's eyes washed over her exposed neck, shoulders, and breasts on down.

"Kiss me Peter……so we can really connect." So-ren breathed as she kept her head tilted back, her lips begging to be kissed. Peter wrapped his arms around her bare back and pulled her against his chest.

Peter looked down into her beautiful face and he licked his lips then moved in. Peter grazed her lips with his and power surged between the two. So-ren closed her eyes halfway and Peter lingered a hairs inch away from her lips.

Peter thought about Wendy and the endless triangle of hurt they caused each other. He grew tired of the whole eye for an eye thing and answered.

"I shouldn't." Peter whispered.

"You should….you should be with your equal."

Peter swallowed his inhibitions, closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers and every hair on his body was electrified as was hers.

Peter licked her plump lips then began to suck on them as his eyes rolled in their sockets. So-ren returned the favor and Peter felt like he was going to explode, and he shoved his tongue in her mouth and kissed her wildly.

"Emm." Peter broke the intense lip lock and panted, for the power between them was extremely intense. So-ren quickly grabbed him by the back of his neck. "Don't run, it's too much for you-learn to adapt." She said and aggressively captured his lips and Peter felt like he couldn't breathe.

Peter relaxed and adapted somewhat but the overflow of power kept his heart racing and it was hard to remain in control. And then So-ren grabbed the fabric of his long sleeved t-shirt and ripped it so she could get at his skin. As she ran her hands up his muscular arms purple sparks flew where their skin contacted.

Peter broke the lip lock again for he felt like his head was going to explode but So-ren quickly captured his lips again.

Green sparks flew where Peter's hands glided against the skin on her back and they both lowered their arms and their fingers became entwined as they intensified the kiss.

They untangled fingers and almost pressed their palms together. They raised their arms to shoulder level and a white light appeared in between their palms and they stalled.

So-ren broke the kiss and looked at their hands. "Just go with it, let's explore each other." She said then pressed her palms against his and Peter gasped and closed his eyes.

Their minds connected intimately, measuring each other's power, and they seen each other's thoughts and shared the same desire…..intercourse.

So-ren snapped them out of the trance and Peter backed away thankful for an opportunity to catch his breath. "Wo…." Peter marveled breathless.

.

So-ren closed the distance once more. "Don't stop, let me get deeper, I want to explore every fiber of your being, and you me. Come with me."

Peter looked at her. "Who are you? You are so strong, you are like me….but so much more stronger…..and you can do things I can't." Peter said, as he was referring to her shape shifting abilities.

So-ren smiled. "And you can fly." But you are not operating at your full potential. You're so much more powerful, but you don't know it. You're holding back….why I don't know." So-ren said and Peter furrowed his brows in confusion.

So-ren smiled and quickly spoke. "Come with me, let me show you where I've made my home, and we can get to know each other better." She offered and Peter couldn't resist.

Peter smiled then reached out for his sword and holster and they flew into his hands. He armed himself then turned his back to her. "Get on my back and show me the way……and I hope you got some food, I'm starving." Peter said and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Try not to touch my skin ok?" Peter said and So-ren giggled. "I won't….and I have plenty of food waiting." She purred in his ear and Peter smiled then shot off with her.

That's all for now, I have to go. But hey, So-ren will enlighten Peter on who he is and will tell him some things that will make him finally confront the Chief . Not liking what he is hearing he goes crazy. So-ren will also motivate him to take his power away from Nibs. She is turning Peter away from his home and the black water is working on his mind double time to make him think everyone is out for his blood. So-ren can't sense the black water that is trying to mix itself fully with Peter because he keeps it a secret. His thirst for power and completion makes him greedy so he refuses to give up the black water. He will run into Arizael, George, the Sherrif and Sam to save Tigerlily and things will get ugly, but it is then when the black water will let him know how to kill her, and it is then when he will go to Nibs and demand his power back and we will all see why they split power in the first place!


	34. She's Just Like Me

Chapter title: "She's Just Like Me"

**Greetings. Smutty chapter. I got hot and bothered from reading someone elses shit, and I have no problem describing what I want you to see in ur head. Things between Peter and So-ren will not be skipped, and hint hint, things between Nibs and Wendy….will not be skipped over. That would be down right WRONG! I said So-ren was a woman; she is like 28 years old and remember Peter is like 17, but actually thousands of years old. Ha! Its Neverland…HA! Drama at the end of this chapter, don't miss it. **

Peter and So-ren flew through the cloudy skies of Neverland as she directed his flight. "Drop down here." She said and Peter dropped down in front of a tree.

So-ren removed herself from Peter's back and took his hand. They walked up to the tree and she pointed to a spot with her toe. "Just stand right here and the chute will open, it's a slide." She said and Peter smiled. Peter went down the chute first and slid down into the main area of her hideout and immediately got to his feet and took in his surroundings.

The place looked similar to his den, but with a female touch. The air was saturated with the scent of women, various sweet smelling perfumes, food, and scented oils filled the air, and then the Amazon's stepped out of hiding.

Peter gasped and So-ren stood behind him and smiled at her girls. "Everyone, as you already know, this is Peter Pan, do not be afraid, he is a friend now." So-ren announced and the women smiled and chattered amongst themselves. They all were very beautiful, something Peter never noticed because he was always on the defensive.

Peter smiled and So-ren grabbed him by the wrist so her skin would not come in contact with his since he wore a long sleeved shirt. "Is dinner ready?" So-ren asked sweetly.

One of the Amazon's perked up. "It's been ready and waiting, I'll be right behind you with it."

So-ren smiled. "Thank you." She nodded then gently pulled on Peter's wrist. "This way."

The both made their way to So-ren's room, where So-ren ushered him in and closed the door behind them.

Peter took in his surroundings once more, marveling at the similarities of the décor. "Hey, this place looks like…..a girly version of my house." Peter said as he walked around her room.

"Well, we are alike." So-ren smiled as she walked up to a table in the middle of the room that was already set up for dinner. "Come now, have a seat." She offered as she smoothed out her cloak and sat down in the chair.

Peter kept his green eyes locked with her enchanting hazels as he walked up to the table and took a seat. They both stared at each other for several quiet moments then there was a knock on the door.

So-ren smiled seductively. "Come in."

Two Amazons rolled in a table filled with food and began to place it on the table before them.

Peter's eyes lit up and his stomach growled as his nose was filled with delicious scents.

"_Gasp_, ribs, macaroni and cheese, sweet bread, potato salad?" Peter said excitedly as he named his favorite foods.

So-ren looked at him plainly. "I know what you like." She said confidently and Peter was taken aback and his brows raised then he winked at her.

The girls left them and they began to eat. So-ren tried to hold a conversation with Peter, but he was too busy stuffing his face. He told her to that he didn't like talking and eating, so she honored that and held her conversation.

After dinner was consumed So-ren removed the plates and returned with one plate that had a large piece of chocolate cake sitting on it. Peter's eyes lit up and he just knew that piece was for him, but wait, there was only one! "Where's yours?" Peter asked and So-ren smiled. "Sitting down looking at me." She replied hotly as she dropped her cloak.

Peter's lips parted and So-ren quickly slid her fingers across the top of the cake and ran them across Peter's lips and aggressively shoved her fingers in his mouth. Peter's eyes rolled in their sockets as he sucked the chocolate off her finger tips and exploded from within, due to her spontaneity.

So-ren jumped him and shoved her tongue in his mouth and they kissed hungrily. Peter gripped her thick thighs and ran his hands along them, slipped under her short skirt and cupped her firm round bum and moaned. Purple light emitted from her skin and streaked over Peter's face and his body tightened from the intensity.

Their lips glided as they nibbled on each other's tongue and lips, and Peter began to pant as his heart raced out of control. So-ren moaned from the feel of his hands cupping her voluptuous globes, and how his fingers fiddled with the crack of her ass as they slid under the butt portion of her thong. They kissed fiercely and Peter fought to reign supreme but she was strong and continued to pour pleasure into him and it was too much for him to handle.

Peter broke the kiss and So-ren quickly latched on to his neck and sucked on his flesh in such a way, it made his glowing eyes roll back and a moan seeped past his lips. So-ren ran her hands all over his arms, chest, sides and back. So-ren kneaded his flesh and tugged on his shirt like a wild woman.

Peter removed his hands from under her skirt and skimmed the sides of her toned torso and became overwhelmed, he squinted his eyes as they burned so bright he could feel the heat emanating out of them. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her away to get her off his neck.

So-ren smacked his hands off her neck as she wore a lust drunken expression and panted. "What's wrong? You look overwhelmed, not a quick learner are you." So-ren breathed and Peter grew angry because he was being shown up by a girl.

So-ren grabbed the back of the chair and began grinding her hips on Peter and his mouth went into an "O" as his body tensed. His body had time to deal with the extra energy she had shot into him when their skin touched, because she was not touching his skin at the moment, therefore he thought he was ready for more.

"Adjust Peter. I told you already, but I'm sorry I can't stop touching you, you'll figure it out." So-ren said then hungrily moved in and grabbed a handful of his hair from the back of his head and yanked his head back. So-ren forcefully shoved her tongue between his lips and kissed him aggressively.

Peter kissed her back and she tasted so sweet, like Hershey's kisses. Her sexiness drove him mad.

Peter once again had himself a full grown woman, and almost didn't mind being broken by one.

Peter savored her chocolate mouth and the intense pleasure that fumed out of each other's skin and mixed when they touched. He ran his hands all over her back and savored her soft smooth skin that wrapped itself around her tight body. Things began to heat up between them and Peter felt like he couldn't breathe again, she was so pleasurable to the touch it was maddening. Her full glossy lips pressed up against the flesh of his neck and face made his pants tighten and his stomach cramp.

S o-ren's hands traveled all under the fabric of Peter's shirt, relishing his fit body and his smooth sun-kissed skin, and he shivered each time her long nails glided up and down his sides.

Peter grabbed her by the back of the neck with one hand as he wrapped the other arm around his back and dipped her back. So-re went with it and moaned as she threw her head back and gave Peter an outstanding view of her breasts which, were held up in that sexy embroidered bra top, and his eyes traveled down her torso and ended in between her legs, then he simply dropped her because he couldn't take it anymore.

So-ren looked at Peter like he was crazy. "What the hell?"

Peter quickly stood out of the chair. "S—sorry, umm."

So-ren turned on her hip and got to her feet, she still wore those sexy stiletto boots, for she hadn't taken them off yet. "What are you doing? You taste so f-kin sweet, don't you run from me boy, I'm on you tonight!" She said as her eyes followed him.

Peter had walked off to the side and was standing in front of the bed looking embarrassed and like he was in trouble.

Peter's bright green eyes grew wide and he was so turned on, he wanted to rip into her like he was accustomed to, but he never had a girl like this, and he currently was no match.

Peter's chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath. He stood in front of the bed and shook out his hands as he braced himself for her. So-ren smiled and Peter licked his lips, then she ran and jumped on him.

It was as if she dived into his mouth, Peter caught her and she wrapped her limbs around him and shoved her tongue in his mouth as they fell backwards on the bed.

So-ren laid on top of Peter and kissed him possessively and nibbled on his jaw line and bit his face. Peter kissed her back but she dominated him, her power constantly flowed into him and he didn't know what to do with it. It felt like immeasurable pleasure that was so intense it took his breath away and he felt like his head, nay, his entire body was going to explode. He felt strong and weak at the same time as he drowned under her dominance.

Peter pushed her back by the shoulders to break the kiss and get a breath.

So-ren panted and licked her lips. "Never had one like this before huh? I'm going to kill you, I will fuck you like I don't give a shit." She said and Peter's eyes grew wide. "Do what you want to me girl, you got me this time, but it won't always be like this, I'm no fuckin little kitten."

So-ren moaned and rotated her hips. "Oooooh, while it lasts?" Pour the power back into me, pour it into whatever you want, the bed, the floor, the walls. The trick is for you to manage it, that's something you have to learn on your own because you know your body, enjoy it then get rid of it before you overflow. But I'm not waiting till you master it, I want all of you, and I want it today." She said forcefully as she jerked her hips on him.

Peter grabbed her by the hair with both hands, pulled her head down, and shoved his tounge in her mouth and rolled on top of her.

So-ren ran her hands up his back and ripped his shirt in half and snatched it off of him. Peter gasped. "Damn woman…it's been that long?" Peter breathed.

So-ren rolled him back on his back. "Very." She said and instantly latched on to his chest and Peter barred his teeth and clenched the furs. So-ren worked her magic with that hot mouth of hers, sucking all over his chest and flicking his already hard nipples with her tongue. Peter was so enthralled he couldn't move, his body was hard and tense as a rock, his erection was so hard he thought his dick would snap.

So-ren's tongue ran all over the ripples on Peter's stomach, her long hair tickling his skin as she nibbled on him and placed hickeys all over his torso as she took ownership of his body.

She fumbled with his pants as she planted hickeys on his pelvic area and Peter snapped his eyes open and grabbed the headboard hard.

So-ren stripped him down and her eyes grew wide as she took in his size, for Peter is well equipped. Peter looked into her eyes and smiled as he panted and his chest heaved. So-ren was dumbstruck momentarily and just stared at Peter.

"What?" Peter asked arrogantly. "Like I said, do what you want old lady, talk your s—t, your time will come, and that fat ass will be mine." Peter smiled and licked his lips.

So-ren narrowed her cat like eyes at him then smacked his face. Peter's head snapped to the side and he smiled. "I like it rough too."

"Shut up." So-ren snapped then Peter laughed….

And suddenly let out a scream as he clenched the headboard.

So-ren had a good amount of him in her mouth and the feeling was pure electric bliss. Peter bit his lip to keep from scramming out of control but....

"OH SH-T, F-K, OH MY GOSH, AHHH! DON'T STOP, NEVER STOP!!" Peter screamed things out in this manner and So-ren's head grew so big for she knew she had him.

Peter shot energy out of his hands and into the headboard as he forced his body to learn how to handle this girl, but the more he got rid of it, the more her body gave him. Plus it was hard for him to remember to dispose of the energy because he couldn't get his head above the waters of her pleasure that she drowned him in.

Peter gave in and played the role of a b--h that night, screaming, cursing, moaning and writhing. Peter exploded when he climaxed and then he passed out, never making it to the actual sexual intercourse session.

So-ren smiled as she looked at Peter's inanimate body, sprawled out on her bed, sweaty and naked. She threw a towel over his hips and went into the bathroom and prepared herself a hot bubble bath.

Peter had stirred and quickly sat upright and looked around for her. He got out of the bed and immediately felt queasy. He ran into the bathroom and expelled the contents of his stomach into the toilet and So-ren came running in, still clad in her hot outfit.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a mix of concern and arrogance.

Peter finished and leaned up against the wall panting and shaking. He then slammed his hands into the floor and a tremendous amount of energy surged from his hands and cracked the ground. Baby trees, flowers, mushroom, and grass sprouted up immediately and So-ren's eyes grew wide. "Send it over here before you destroy my home!" She screamed and Peter raised both hands and shot at her. She opened her arms and absorbed the energy. Peter kept shooting at her and she collected his energy and allowed it to accumulate until it turned into an enormous energy ball. One of Peter's arms dropped and then the other as he was finally relieved.

So-ren walked out of the bathroom with the energy ball and sent it straight up the chute that was in her room; it went into the night sky of Neverland and dispersed.

So-ren came waltzing back in and stood in the doorway. She bent over and her long silky red hair cascaded over her head as she unzipped her stiletto boots and stepped out of them. Peter sat watching as he admired her fully grown voluptuous curves. She felt his eyes on her and smiled as she stood and unfastened her top and placed it on a hook. Peter took in her large supple breasts and desired them in his mouth.

So-ren pulled down her skirt and finally her thong and smiled from ear to ear. Her pearly white teeth seemed to illuminate her co-co brown face and her glossy full lips.

"You look amazing….how old are you?" Peter asked.

So-ren dropped her smile. "Now now, it's not polite to ask a lady her age. Come, let's take a bubble bath and relax, I promise not to touch you." She said as she walked past him and Peter's eyes fell on her round fat booty.

Peter remembered how it felt in his hands and he smiled, he'd never cupped such a perfectly round booty of that size before. Tigerlily was the thickest curviest girl he'd been with, but So-ren was older, and far more developed. Her curves were perfect, and everything was tight and in its place.

Peter then compared her to Mary, ah yes Mary's long athletic legs, slim waist, and large boobs. Peter smiled and it was then when he finally realized that he had an infatuation with fully developed womanly bodies.

They enjoyed the bubble bath in silence with a few drinks to relax them and they both dozed off for a while.

Once done they exited the bath and dressed themselves and had a snack. So-ren changed the bed and placed fresh sheets and furs on it and fluffed the pillows.

"Now is the time you learn about yourself, and some day when you're ready, we can explore each other fully." So-ren said as she pulled back the sheets and got in the bed with a book in her hand.

Peter stood from the recliner and made his way over to the bed. So-ren's eyes were pasted on his defined torso and Peter caught her. He grabbed a white shirt and smiled as he put it on then got in the bed next to her.

"I want to know why you call Neverland my prison, tell me about the things you said to me earlier, in the forest." Peter said as he gave her his full attention.

"Ok then, let's start with what you are. You Peter Pan, as you may already know was born a peculiar boy with immeasurable power. How you obtained it is a mystery, it just so happened to be your fate to be born differently. You parents were human; and there is nothing special about them. But when you were born, you were like a freak of nature to them. Your eyes shined bright, and they knew you weren't like the rest of them. They kept you covered up as to not draw attention and so on, until it grew difficult for them to carry on their lives with you. So, you were abandoned, because they did not understand you."

Peter looked alittle hurt but then he shrugged it off. "I don't care, it's not like I ever knew what it was like to have parents. But from what I see with others, they just want to boss you around and such. I know they abandoned me, that's when Tink found me, in Kingsten Gardens, and bought me to Neverland, so how is this a prison when no one else wanted me?" Peter asked.

"I say it is your prison because you don't even know what a galaxy is; do you know anything outside of earth and Neverland? Do you even travel?" So-ren asked.

Peter looked around. "Um…I didn't know there was anything else to see, every time I'm away for a long time, I start to get sick, I feel like I'm slowly growing up. I can't be gone long because Neverland freezes when I'm gone. She depends on me." Peter smiled.

"And your power."

"So? I take care of her, I say who comes and goes here, except, I got in allot of trouble lately with a witch I didn't know existed." Peter explained.

"Yeah, we'll get to her. Take a look at this book, it is a journal of my travels, it has pictures and such, things your eyes have never seen before." She said as she handed him the photo album.

Peter opened it and thumbed through the pages and was in awe. "That ole witch told me there were many things beyond earth and Neverland that I've never seen. She said she was going to show me some pictures of her travels…..how come I was never told about this?" Peter said out loud.

"Because they don't want you to ever leave. They've stripped you of half your power so they can control you Peter. And they made you give half your power to Nibs, did they ever say why?" So-ren asked.

Peter furrowed his brows as he scratched his head. "I….I don't think they meant any harm-what are you trying to say?" Peter spat offended.

"Did they tell you why?" So-ren asked firmly.

"I don't know! I don't remember- who cares!" Peter snapped.

"Well let me enlighten you then. Neverland is very selfish and she wants to keep you here, and she will do anything to keep you here. You've been tricked into handing half your power away, and you mean to tell me you don't know why? What do you think they will do if you try to leave? They will probably send Nibs after you. That Indian Chief has you duped! They make sure to make you sick you if you try to leave, so you will inevitably be forced to come back! So Neverland can feed on your power again and again. Aren't you tired of that already? Tired of being naive?" So-ren asked with her brows raised.

"Shut your mouth woman, don't talk about my friends that way!" Peter yelled and threw her photo album across the room.

"It's the truth!"

"You lie! Everyone lies!" Peter shouted as he scooted away from her and sat on his heels as he beamed at her. Anger began to boil within him and the darkness within began to stir.

"Don't yell at me because you can't handle the truth, go ask the Chief then!" So-ren yelled back as she sat on her heels as well, ready for anything.

Peter slit his eyes angrily as his chest heaved. "That's what the witch told me, are you even who you say you are? Or are you Arizael?" Peter spat as he balled up his fists.

"My name is So-ren, I haven't even met the witch Arizael. I just know of her. I've studied your past; I don't know what kind of run-ins you had with her. But if she told you to question the Chief, then she's right. Go get it from the horses mouth!" So-ren spat.

"Why are you telling me these things, just leave me alone!" Peter spat.

So-ren raised her voice. "Because, I think you should know….you can't hide under the cover of ignorance forever!"

Peter huffed and looked away, and then So-ren advanced on him and gripped his temples. "The trouble you were in, show me." She blurted and Peter's mind responded like anyone else's would as the thought of Arizael surfaced. So-ren grabbed hold of it and invaded his thoughts and in a few seconds time Peter had revealed **all** to her, way back to how he got caught by her in the first place, and how Hook stole his essence, and his time as a helpless prisoner. Even his fear of the witch and the fate of Neverland could not be hidden.

So-ren released him and sat back on her heels. Peter blinked a few times and looked around, he quickly realized what she did and he grew angry, for he felt like he'd been invaded and he swung at her.

So-ren caught him by the wrist. "Don't start a fight you can't win, I am twice as strong as you and I will whip you severely." So-ren warned.

Peter sneered. "Get off and let's see."

"Start by making me." So-ren challenged simply as she held his wrist tight and Peter couldn't break free.

So-ren yanked his arm hard and Peter pursed his lips as he still tried to escape. She leaned in and her face demanded his attention and he stopped struggling. "You-are-weak and I'm going to tell it to you bluntly. If you hadn't given half your power away, that witch wouldn't have stood a chance against you like that. She's a smart one, and she outsmarted the hell out of you. But you need not fear her, if your 100 percent." So-ren said as she stared into his glowing emeralds and Peter stared into her glowing hazels and they lingered.

"I am what you could be, what you was…..before." She said as she dropped his wrist and adjusted her pillow and sat back on it and looked at him.

Peter sat in silence as he stared at the bed and processed her logic.

After a few minutes of silence So-ren finally spoke up. "You need to get the other half of your crystal back from that boy." She said simply.

"I don't know how, anyway, I need him to help me kill the witch."

"No you don't, I'll show you how to take it back without killing him. Then you will be 100 percent and you can kill that witch. She spends her time making goopy crap to put on you and make you weak because she can't fight clean. You just don't know enough about your power to effectively use it, so she beats you every time. Aren't you angry enough to do what it takes to kill that b—h? And now she's going to use Wendy's father against you? That sounds like another azz whipping to me unless you man up and take charge." So-ren said.

Peter looked at her with a mean face. "I don't want to kill….."

So-ren shrugged her shoulders. "Then you will be beaten and you will die, somehow that witch will find a way to take your crystal out of you and kill you. Or she'll make you give it up, and then she'll kill you, or make you her lap dog." She said bluntly.

Peter turned and got off the bed. "I have to go."

So-ren scrunched up her face. "Where?" So-ren asked, "It's like three in the morning."

Peter stood with his back turned and balled up his fists. "It's time I finally have that talk with the Chief. I need to know the truth; I'm tired of everyone thinking they know things about me that I don't know. I'm tired of not knowing. And I want my power back, something deep down inside of me knows there is more power to be had, and I want it. I'm tired of running into people who are more stronger than me." Peter spat.

So-ren exhaled. "Calm down and get in the bed, let me educate you on your abilities and how to get your power back. Then we will go first thing in the morning. I promise I won't interfere; I just want to hide out just in case something happens. I can have your back. Don't think they haven't anticipated this day." She offered.

Peter turned to her, the feelings he felt were indescribable. He never felt so humiliated and betrayed in his life, he couldn't even get angry until he got the truth. Peter pushed aside his feelings and returned to the bed with So-ren.

So-ren educated Peter and they sat and tried some things as she told him everything about his power and how to use it. She even removed her crystal and allowed him to handle it as she told him how to take his power away from Nibs. They continued talking and sharing information until they both fell asleep.

While Peter spent his time with So-ren, the lost boys and girls had ran to the protection of the Chief and his people. They informed him of Peter's outburst and how he tried to kill Wendy. Hook and Smee managed to weasel their way into the protection of the Chief as well, for Hook gave the Chief valuable information on Peter's physical and mental condition involving the black water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime in the afternoon of the next day……………

Ann showed up out of nowhere and intercepted a conversation between Pan's crew and the Braves. "Chief, we have a real problem on our hands. That So-ren girl we spoke of, Peter's with her……."

Ann continued talking and Wendy fumed within herself as she sat amongst the crowd and listened.

"She's told him allot of things about us, and he wants his power back." Ann finished.

Nibs eyes grew wide as fear gripped him. "He's going to try to kill me…" Nibs breathed.

The Chief turned to him. "You won't die if he takes his power back. You'll just be human again. But you can't let him have it!"

Nibs scratched his head and furrowed his brows. "Why? It's his power, who am I to try to keep it? I don't want to fight with him, I just want to make things right. He depended on me and looked to me like a brother, and I let him down."

"Did he move on Ann? Like I said he would? Is he with her now?" Wendy blurted.

Ann turned to her and just looked at her, not wanting to say what she saw.

Wendy's eyes went into slits. "She's his twin of course he's with her, why would he want to be with just me! That's alright; he needs to be with his freakish kind anyway."

"Wendy!" Nibs snapped; don't ever say anything stupid like that again. Not everyone here is human like you…." Nibs trailed off then stood and stormed off, for he became very upset about the fact that he may soon be a human once again himself.

It was dead silent in the camp and Wendy stood. "I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just so angry at how Peter treated me, then runs off with her….I knew it would happen. But it's ok, there's no such thing as forever." Wendy apologized but all remained silent as everyone processed everything.

Peter and So-ren had woken up, bathed and ate, then made their way over to the Indian camp. So-ren stayed in the forest while Peter walked up on the camp.

A few minutes later Ann turned. "He's here!" She blurted then ran off to find Nibs, she didn't want Peter to take his power back.

The Chief came out of his tee-pee with a strange staff that no one has ever seen before, and everyone else crowded behind him and met Peter as he came in through the entrance. Hook and Smee had remained hidden, for they didn't want to stimulate the rage that was within Peter.

Peter smiled superficially for the black water already started injecting its power into him. _"Take your power and kill them, take what's rightfully yours!"_ The voice pushed Peter.

"Haow Chief!" Peter raised his hand as he rendered the proper greeting, then his eyes fell on the strange staff, but he thought nothing of it. "_You will finally be complete." _The voice pushed further and Peter closed his eyes and opened them as he acknowledged the dark voice.

Chief returned the greeting. "Haow Flying Eagle. I've been waiting for you."

Peter smirked as he kept up that fake closed lip smile. "I'm sure you have, I have something serious to talk to you, Tinkerbell, and Ann about, and I want nothing but the truth."

Arizael and her band materialized in the forest where So-ren was hiding. She silently waived for Sam, the Sherriff, and George to make their way into the Indian camp undetected while she stayed and crept over to So-ren.

So-ren was busy eavesdropping while Arizael approached.

_Snap_

Arizael mistakenly stepped on a branch and So-ren whipped around and looked at her.

Arizael was very angry and scowled at her. "Who the hell are you?" Arizael spat and So-ren smiled arrogantly as she quickly measured Arizael's power.

"You dare mess with my prize? The Pan is mine, and Neverland is mine, either get on board or die." Arizael challenged then quickly measured So-ren's power. "Ah…another one."

**That's all I have for now, I can't write anymore. But this conversation between Peter , Ann, Tinkerbell and the Chief is going to become heated and will turn into a scuffle as the three of them they try to keep Peter from taking Nibs. Chaos will erupt as Arizael, George, the Sheriff and Sam seizes their moment. I have no snippets because I, once again changed the sequence of events. OH please review yall, come on now....**


	35. Letting Go of the One You Love

**Chapter: 36**

**Letting go the one you love**

**(This has to do with Peter and Wendy…sniffles)**

**Greetings! Glad to see yall still reading. If you haven't guessed, I love Animae…every time I see it, I want to write. Any fiction or action flick I see, I want to write. Anyway let me explain the dark water real quick, I understand there is some confusion and I forgot to elaborate on it….**

Flashback:

_Barbecue and his men fell into the waters and Peter was seen hovering in the middle of the carnage with that massive wormhole floating in front of him._

_Wendy smiled and suddenly the black water that was rolling right beneath Peter reached up and snatched him down._

"_Ahhhhh!" Wendy screamed and was about to dive in but was held back by Layla and Hook. "No it will kill you!!!" Hook cried._

_Peter was pulled beneath the surface of the ocean and the black water immediately engulfed him. Peter fought swinging and kicking his way to the surface but the black water pushed its way into his nose, mouth, and ears and Peter stopped moving._

"_You…..such power but you thirst for more; I can feel your desire for more power. Let me stay and together we will defeat all your enemies." The dark water spoke._

_Peter shook his head then tried to swim to the surface but the black water formed all around him and kept wrapping around his limbs and absorbing into his skin._

"_Don't fight it, it's what's you want, more power, power to kill Hook and that witch, once and for all…………. say yeeessssss." The voice said then injected Peter with a strong dose of its power and Peter's eyes grew wide at the feeling. Peter immediately became addicted and wanted more, and with that he opened himself and let it in…….. _

_Peter twitches when the black water tries to take over. But Peter still remains mostly in control until he becomes angry. The black water has a powerful influence on Peter's mind, yet makes him feel so good that Peter feels he can't do without it. What Peter doesn't know is that the black water is simply waiting for Peter to regain his power from Nibs. Peter thinks he can control this new power but the longer he harbors it the harder it's going to be to get rid of it……_

_End Flashback._

_Now………_

The Chief came out of his tee-pee with a strange staff, and everyone else crowded behind him and met Peter as he came in through the entrance. Hook and Smee had remained hidden, for they didn't want to stimulate the rage that was within Peter.

Peter smiled superficially for the black water already started injecting its power into him. _"Take your power and kill them, take what's rightfully yours!"_ The voice pushed Peter.

"Haow Chief!" Peter raised his hand as he rendered the proper greeting. "_You will finally be complete." _The voice pushed further and Peter closed his eyes and opened them as he acknowledged the dark voice.

Chief returned the greeting. "Haow Flying Eagle. I've been waiting for you."

Peter smirked as he kept up that fake closed lip smile. "I'm sure you have, I have something serious to talk to you, Tinkerbell and Ann about, and I want nothing but the truth."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ann found Nibs sitting in a tent and looking extremely upset.

"Nibs."

"I know." Nibs interjected. "Let him come, it's his anyway. I don't want to fight." Nibs said solemnly and Ann let out a shaky breath and disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have been anticipating this moment Flying Eagle, so has Ann and Tinkerbell as a matter of fact they come." Chief said and as if on cue Ann and Tinkerbell materialized next to the Chief, both with worried looks on their faces. Wendy and John were hiding behind the crowd, looking and listening anxiously, ready for anything.

Peter rendered that pursed lip fake smile once more. "Hello." Peter greeted and the greeting was returned. Peter put his hands behind his back and began pacing from right to left.

"When I was away, Arizael told me some bad things about you, leaders of Neverland. And I thought about asking, but I figured it wasn't true. But now, someone else is telling me the same things-oh do I have to explain?" Peter finished in a frustrated tone with his arms out as he stopped his pacing.

The Chief looked away then returned his gaze to Peter. "You have been told-"

"That you tricked me in to giving half my power to Nibs so you could control me……. Please tell me it isn't true." Peter pleaded with his brows turned up.

………………..

While this went on George and Sam creeped up on the camp and George made his way past the teepees towards Wendy and John.

"Psst…Psst!" George tried to get his children's attention as he peeked from behind a teepee.

Wendy turned to seek out the sound and her baby blues fell on the face of her father and her eyes grew wide, as did her smile. _"Father!"_ She said mentally.

George quickly put his finger up to his lips and signaled for them to sneak over.

Wendy pulled Johns hand and nodded her head towards her father's way and John followed her cue and was happy to see his father.

And the three Darlings sneaked off………….

The Chief shook his head from side to side and gripped his staff tight. "Not to manipulate you….." He trailed off and Peter's eyes slowly moved away from the Chiefs face as if he'd heard the worst news ever, and they fell on Ann's face.

Knowing it was her turn to say something she spoke up. "Peter, when Tink bought you here…..you were too strong. When you grew, some your power grew with you and you didn't understand it or how to use it… and neither did we. You began to destroy things to entertain yourself because you grew bored. That's when we decided to bring Hook and the Pirates along, to give you something to do…a challenge. Then came the lost boys and you took a liking to Nibs."

"We examined you thoroughly to understand you and once we determined……how to relieve you of your excess power…..we asked you to choose someone….to be like you…..because none of us were…..and you always asked about it. You were lonely Peter, and we tried to remedy that." Ann explained.

Peter took in the information and it made sense to him, but the black water immediately stepped in. _"Lies! They'll tell you anything to get you to shut up-I could have made that story up myself! That can't be it, ask them if they wanted to keep you in check!" _The voice instigated and gave Peter another dosage.

Peter's eyes grew wide as he became angry. "Lies! I don't believe you. Is that all? Is that the only reason? Or were you really trying to control me….was I so strong that you had to trick me?" Peter shouted and resumed pacing as the black water tried to take over, but Peter fought it back.

The chief opened his mouth in response but Peter spoke first.

He twitched. "I can see it in all of your eyes, you're lieing!! You want to control me! Like the witch!" He rasped angrily as his heart rate accelerated and the black water kept the dosage coming.

"Part of it was to control you alright? Not in a bad way, but to keep you in line, no one should be all powerful here!" The Chief exploded and Peter stopped in his tracks.

"Finally! The truth comes out-"

"It was not to hurt you Peter, you wanted someone like you!"

Peter resumed pacing and fought to get his breath under control as he kept his beaming emeralds on the faces of the Chief, Ann, and Tinkerbell, who never said a word. "And what if I leave and Never return?" Peter asked, his voice straining to remain calm.

"Don't answer that." Tinkerbell whispered in Ann's ear. "He's furious."

"I know." Ann whispered back.

……………………………

While Peter drilled the three Arizael walked up on So-ren..

So-ren was busy eavesdropping while Arizael approached.

Snap

Arizael mistakenly stepped on a branch and So-ren whipped around and looked at her.

Arizael was very angry and scowled at her. "Who the hell are you?" Arizael spat and So-ren smiled arrogantly as she quickly measured Arizael's power.

"You dare mess with my prize? The Pan is mine, and Neverland is mine, either get on board or die." Arizael challenged.

So-ren kept up the arrogant smile and the two women began to circle each other with the fiercest looks each could muster. Flaming green eyes kept an intense heated gaze with fiery hazel as the red head cracked her knuckles.

"As if you could kill me witch." So-ren rasped angrily.

Arizael charged So-ren and swung her leg up and kicked her hard in the face, So-ren spun and quickly returned the blow with a roundhouse, then blasted power out of her hands and the force threw Arizael into a tree.

POW- WHAM!!

"AHHH!" Arizael hollered, for So-ren responded so fast and strong she never saw it coming. Arizael sagged down to the base of the tree and panted angrily and So-ren chuckled.

Arizael quickly shot bolts at So-ren but to no avail, So-ren simply ducked and dodged them then shot vicious counter attacks that knocked a few trees down, Arizael dodging them only by a hair.

The falling trees got everybody's attention and they looked towards the forest.

Peter knew it was So-ren and knew she'd be fine so he demanded the attention of the crowd. "Its nothing, don't worry about that, answer my question." Peter said and the three remained silent as the youngsters chatted amongst themselves.

Seeing they were not going to respond Peter looked to the Chief. "Are you going to answer me? What if I leave?" Peter pushed but the Chief remained silent.

Peter smiled and laughed. "So that's it then….I can't leave. This **is **my prison."

"It's not a prison-" The Chief insisted.

"It is…in disguise-I want my power back, tell Nibs to come over here." Peter interjected in a dismissing tone.

"Peter." Ann called.

"NIBS!!" Peter cried as he ignored her and walked off. The lost boys and girls quickly parted so Peter could pass, and he continued to call Nibs name.

Slighty quickly looked to the Chief. "What are we gonna do?" He snapped.

"Hide, I'll handle him, get everyone in a teepee." The Chief instructed then walked after Peter with his strange looking staff.

………………………..

"You B—H" Arizael screamed and So-ren laughed then Arizael attacked her and they both went to blows. They fought in close proximity, blocking, punching, kicking, spinning and the like and from time to time So-ren's fists and elbows kept catching Arizael. Arizael got some hits in but they did not phase So-ren, for on top of her sleeveless black tee was a leather corset lined with bones to protect her upper body.

So-ren's fist jabbed Arizael hard in the nose and made her head snap back, she quickly shot a frenzy of bolts into So-ren's chest and the force knocked her through a tree.

CRASH!!!

So-ren skidded on her back and she quickly threw her hands back and flipped upright and shot a blast of her own but missed.

Arizael zipped from side to side hiding behind trees as she tried to make her way to So-ren, while So-ren shot blast after blast till she threw one like a curve ball. It curved and hit Arizael hard and made her one with a tree.

SWOOSH POW!

Arizael couldn't get up after that so she remained part of the tree. So-ren laughed as she walked up to her. "I don't see what the big deal is with you…..but I'll not kill you, I leave that to Peter."

"Ugh" Arizael groaned and reached into her back pocket. So-ren tossed her long red tresses back arrogantly and backed away. Arizael quickly slid on a glowing pair of brass knuckles, specially made for Peter, but she figured they would work on So-ren.

……………………………………………………….

"Nibs!" Peter called out again sounding impatient and frustrated.

Ann turned to the Chief. "We can't let him have it, especially since he has something else in him, he looks crazy." Ann whispered.

The Chief Nodded and to his horror…

"Over here." Nibs answered as he came out of a tent and Peter stopped and a smile slowly graced his face.

……………………………………………………….

Wendy, John, and George ran off into the forest on the other side. "Father! Father, wait!" Wendy called but George kept running, pulling them further and further away from the Indian camp.

……………………………………………

"This is your punishment for your betrayal….you know what I want, so don't even try to fight it." Peter warned and Nibs stood and opened his arms in submission to his fate.

The Chief bolted towards Peter and grabbed him by the elbow and tried to whip him around, "Stop!" He cried but Peter ripped his arm out of the chiefs grasp and paid him no mind as he walked towards Nibs.

Ann appeared in front of Peter and he stopped short, she quickly gripped his belly and tried to rip his power right from his crystal. Peter paused one second as his power accumulated from all over his body and he almost shut down but he fought back and made it stop.

Peter's eyes grew wide from anger and he reached his arm over her body and roughly pushed Ann aside and snapped his other hand out towards Nibs. Nibs stood in wait and the Chief quickly twirled his staff and it illuminated, he pointed the spherical head of it in an angle and a bright white force shot out of it and hit Peter hard in the back of his shoulder.

POW!! "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The force hit Peter so hard and so fast that he was knocked into a teepee in a blink and everything collapsed under his weight.

Everyone gasped save for the Chief and Nibs turned and looked at Peter who lay face down in the midst of the broken teepee.

Peter didn't move so the Chief crept over to him as he kept his staff aimed at him.

"_What the hell was that, that hurt like hell"_ The voice said to Peter and Peter grunted painfully as he tried to move, but his body refused and he wondered if something was broken. _"He's coming, get up, and let me help!" _The voice pushed and Peter forcefully pushed himself onto his back but panted painfully as he had a hard time sitting upright.

"_I won't try to control you."_ The voice assured and Peter began to think about it.

The Chief stood over Peter and pointed the sphere at Peter's chest and it began to glow as he was prepared to blast Peter again.

Peter looked at it wide eyed as he tried to crawl backwards.

The Chief looked at Peter. "Are you finished boy?"

"_**FRY THAT OLD MAN!!!!"**_ The voice boomed in Peter's head and Peter quickly kicked his leg across his body and knocked the staff out of his face, and he quickly flipped to his feet and shot bolts at the Chief. The Chief quickly swung the staff and held it crosswise and it created a barrier and blocked Peter's assault. While Peter had his hands up the Chief spun the staff and a blade came out at the other end. The Chief swung the staff so fast, he managed to slash Peter across his middle.

"Ahhhhh!" Peter cried as he doubled over and saw the Chief twirl and aim the staff at him. Peter quickly put up a barrier to block the Chiefs immediate assault but the blast went right through his barrier as if it wasn't even up, and Peter was thrown up into the air and back a few feet where he hit the ground hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So-ren turned her back and was about to go to the Indian camp but Arizael scrambled to her feet and caught her in a headlock and slammed her brass knuckles into So-rens lower back.

CRACK -zzzttt!

"Ahhhh!" So-ren cried out as pain and small bolts shocked her. She quickly grabbed Arizael's wrist that had the glowing brass on them and threw her over her head.

Arizael landed on her feet like a cat and whipped around and backhanded So-ren across her face, the force made her head snap to the other side as her hair whipped across her face. Then Arizael quickly slammed her fist into So-rens stomach and knocked her down.

So-ren hit the ground and quickly rolled away to create some distance but Arizael kept pursuing not giving her a chance to get up. So-ren quickly blew Arizael back a few feet to get Arizael away from her. Arizaels boots slid across the dirt and she teleported in a flash and reappeared on top of So-ren and slammed her fist into her ribs.

"Ahhh!" So-ren cried and slammed her fist into Arizaels chest and the bolts knocked her back a few feet. So-ren rolled away and Arizael teleported again and tried the same trick but So-ren kicked her long leg over her head and knocked Ariaels arm out of the way.

So-ren grabbed Arizael by the ankle and threw her across her body, rolled and got to her feet with her fists balled up as she gathered up her power.

Purple bolts appeared and surged all over her body then went into her fists and she shot them at Arizael and the force was so strong, they slammed into Arizael and she was thrown clear across the forest.

So-ren softened her face and stood and ran her hand across her wounds and hissed, for those brass knuckles broke the bones that lined her corset and cracked her ribs. "Saavy one she is….always making something to cheat; I know how she works now." So-ren said to herself then she redirected her attention to the camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George finally lured Wendy and John to where he wanted them to be in the forest, and he wanted to stop and talk to them but Arizael knew this.

"Over here children!" George waived. Wendy and John was running but Arizael had gotten her bearings and decided to deal with So-ren later. So she appeared and snatched Wendy up and threw her down.

"Ah!" Wendy cried and John was seized by the Sherriff.

"What are you doing!" George raged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter gasped wide eyed as he laid sprawled out on his back and in so much pain that it scared him. _"Gasp….I…I think I'm really hurt this time…." Peter said in his mind. "I can't heal it and it hurts like hell."_ Peter cringed within himself.

"_That staff was made to take you down, what did you think the'd leave themselves defenseless? You gotta ask, where did he get that from? I bet Arizael gave it to him so he could beat you. These people are not really your friends Peter, but I am….and I'll help you kill them traitors." The voce said._

The darkness influenced Peter and caused him great confusion Peter grew angry.

" _Now can I take _over?"

"Yes."

"_Let me merge with you and I can override this injury, give yourself over to me and I'll give you the power you crave."_

"_Not a chance…"_

"_Then bleed to death." _

Peter heard the Chief creeping up to him and he rolled his head in his direction but he couldn't move fast enough for the wound was deep.

"Give up the black water Pan, it's the thing that's twisting your mind, let it go." The Chief demanded as he pointed the blade part of the staff at Peter. "I don't want to hurt you, but your acting irrational, yield!"

Peter sneered. "So you can control me? Never, you are now my enemy and I will kill you for this."Peter rasped through his teeth then snapped his arm at the Chief and shot three blades out of his hand at him.

The chief twirled the glowing staff and it blocked the blades while Peter rolled on his side and tired to get up. The chief ran up to him and swung the staff like he was hitting a golf ball and it sliced Peter across his back.

"Ah!" Peter yelled and So-ren zipped up and punched the Chief in his back and knocked him out of the way. She quickly ran to Peter and rolled him on his back. "Are you alright?" She asked as she wrapped her arm around his back and pulled him to his feet.

Peter wheezed and So-ren tried to run off with him.

Before she could take another step the chief hit her in the back with the other end of the staff and she was shocked, but it only made her drop to one knee and she dropped Peter on his back.

"You woman have caused enough trouble!" The Chief spat as he swung his staff at her.

So-ren blocked with her forearm, then knocked it out of the way with the same arm but Chief swung the staff and sank the blade right under her collar bone.

So-ren's head fell back as she gasped wide eyed and fell on her back, and as she did Sam came charging like a bull and ran into the Chief and tackled him. The staff was ripped out of So-ren and went one way as Sam and the Chief rolled off.

So-ren's breathing became laborious as she rolled on her side towards Peter and he did the same as they rolled into an embrace.

"Take what you need and fly us outta here." She instructed and Peter took some of her energy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're coming with me!" Arizael screamed and Wendy tried to get away and Arizael speared her right through her thigh, the force breaking the bone.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Wendy cried out in immense pain.

"Ahhhhh!" John cried as he fought to break free from the Sherriff.

"NOOOOO!" George cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy's cry reached Peter and he snapped his head in her direction. "Wendy?" Peter croaked.

"RAHHH!" Sam roared as he charged towards Peter and So-ren.

"PETER!!!!" So-ren screamed in his face because he wasn't moving. Peter quickly rolled on top of So-ren and shot off backwards with such force that the shockwave knocked everyone who was within 10 feet of them down.

"Sam! Leave the Indian you can't win!" Arizael spoke to Sam's mind and he retreated before the Chief came to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs heard Wendy screaming and he zipped over to the forest and before George could attack Arizael, Nibs swung his arm across his body and shot flames at Arizael.

SWOOSH!

The flames slammed into her chest and threw her back several feet as they consumed her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Arizael screamed and rolled on the ground as she tried to put the fire out.

The Sheriff had John in a headlock and quickly shot her pistol at Nibs with her free hand.

BANG!

Nibs twisted and ducked causing the bullet to miss him and the Sherriff put the gun to Johns head.

"NO!" George cried with his hands up and ran a few steps and stopped.

"None of you move, or I'll blow his brains out!" The Sherriff cried and Nibs stood with his hands up.

"Don't….he's done nothing to you." Nibs pleaded.

"This is not part of the plan let my son go!" George cried and the Sherriff looked at the both of them as she contemplated her next move.

"Arizael? What do you want me to do?" The Sherriff asked and Arizael stood and healed her burned skin and then immediately morphed into her true hideous form.

She quickly shot a nasty black tentacle at Nibs face and he threw his head back and the thing flew over his face. The next moves happened so fast Arizael didn't even have a chance to respond…….

With great speed Nibs leaned to the side and ducked under the thing and in a flash ran over to the distracted Sherriff, snatched her wrist that held the gun, and swung his other arm in an uppercut motion under her armpit, and dislocated her shoulder.

SNAP!

"Ahh!!" She lost her hold on John. Nibs snatched John up by the back of his shirt and a grey mist quickly formed at his ankles as he ran to Wendy with a firm grip on John. Nibs jumped over her, and in so doing her body was snatched up with the mist of Nibs wake and the three of them were propelled at an extreme velocity up and away into the sky. The force knocked George, Arizael, and the Sherriff on their behinds.

"SON OF A B---------CCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Arizael boomed as she clenched her fists until her palms bled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter laboriously flew with So-ren hanging under him with her limbs wrapped around him. He silently connected with Nibs and inquired about Wendy.

"_I got her, her legs broken and she's in allot of pain….I'm taking her home now." Nibs replied._

"_I'll be there, don't worry I won't hurt anybody, I can feel her pain and I just want to make it go away." Peter said._

"_The Chief will be waiting for you….he probably knows you'll come to her." Nibs said then cut the connection._

Peter approached So-ren's hideout and landed. She got off of him and they both slid down the chute and So-ren fell at the base and Peter fell on top of her.

They both just laid there for several painful moments, none saying a word then the Amazons ran to their aid and carried them into So-rens room, while others rushed for supplies.

They both laid on the floor and allowed the women to take off their tops and assess the damage.

So-ren laid in her bra and an Amazon cut the strap so she could get at her chest. "My chest….I can't heal it, It hurts so much, but I'm still alive, what the hell?" So-ren groaned as her blood flowed freely and paleness graced her brown face.

Peter exhaled. "I can't heal either…..they have special weapons I never knew about….I…I feel fragile, human, like I did when I had no essence….I wonder what other secrets they have." Peter breathed.

"Maybe we can heal each other, it's worth a shot." So-ren said and she waived at the women signaling them to give her space.

"I don't think I can….I'm so cold So-ren….I think I'm dying….." Peter whispered.

So-ren crawled over to him and placed her fingertips at the edge of his wound, intending to run it across and close it up.

Purple tendrils of her energy flowed out of her fingers and into Peter but the wound wouldn't close up. She tried several times and cursed out loud. "Ah! I can't heal you! Why?!" She cried then placed her hand on Peter's chest and poured a good amount of her power into him "Try healing now." She instructed.

Peter closed his eyes and tried to close up his wounds but was unsuccessful, with that he knew who he had to go to.

Peter panted. "It's not working, he replied and So-ren grew angry and laid on her back beside him. The Amazons resumed working and placed gauze over Peter's wounds and wrapped him tight and gave him a shirt.

They did the same for So-ren then went to look for a shirt to put on her to make her warm.

They helped Peter sit upright. "Thank you." He breathed and looked down at So-ren and noticed she sported bruises on her torso and on her face.

He ran his fingers across her face. "What's this?" He asked and she grimaced but didn't answer. Peter ran his fingers across her bruised ribs and his eyes fell on her side where he saw a purple streak and knew there was a bruise on her lower back. He silently touched her there and So-ren sucked her teeth. "Don't touch me, get away from me."

"Who did this to you?" Peter asked as he ran his fingers over another bruise on her stomach.

"What part of don't touch me don't you understand?" So-ren snapped and rolled away on her uninjured side and Peter saw the bruise on her back and saw it was shaped like knuckles.

Peter grabbed her by her hip and stopped her from moving.

"Who hit you here?" Peter asked angrily for he already had his assumptions.

"Go away." So-ren said, for she was embarrassed and didn't want to tell him it was Arizael_._

Peter backed off and the Women helped them to their feet, they helped So-ren to her bed but Peter refused to join her.

"We have to prepare so we can stitch you both up, we will get the anesthetic." The Amazon said but Peter shook his head. "No…." He breathed and So-ren furrowed her brows at him.

"No? Why not? You'll just bleed to death." She said.

Peter painfully wrapped his arm around himself as he stood hunched over slightly. "I don't have time to sit and heal like a human, I have to go." Peter breathed then closed his eyes in nauseating pain.

"To her." So-ren said flatly.

Peter turned his back on her and walked slowly to the bottom of her chute. "Yes….don't get mad….You don't belong to me, and I don't belong to you." He croaked and his words hurt So-ren's feelings, but he was right.

She swallowed his words and kept her composure. "How are you going to get there, you don't look like you can make it."

Peter looked over his shoulder at her. "I'll make it, I have to, I just need a little more energy." Peter said then looked to one of the Amazon's. "If you don't mind." He finished and the girl looked to So-ren.

So-ren nodded her approval and she went over to Peter and he moved to a chair that was at the base of the chute and glanced at it.

The Amazon took the message and stood in front of it, for she knew it was to catch her when she fell.

Peter stood in front of her and cupped her cheek with one hand and looked her in her eyes. "Actually, I'm going to take all of your energy, you will fall asleep but you will be fine when you wake up, keep your eyes on mine." Peter said softly and she nodded and stared into his dull green eyes. Peter kept his hand on her cheek as his pupils pulsated then dilated as they held their gazes. Peter sucked just about all of the energy out of her body, but left her with just enough to keep her body functioning and she fell down onto the chair. Peter turned and flew up the chute.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Wendy was tended to and the spear was removed from her thigh. They dosed her up with pain medication and smeared a special balm on her wound to stop the bleeding. She was then laid down on Peter's bed to wait until the anesthetic set in so they could stitch her up.

As soon as they left her Peter came falling down the chute in his room.

Thump, his body hit the floor on his shoulder and he rolled on to his back and laid there panting.

Wendy was startled and sat upright in a daze. She panicked and took in a deep breath prepared to scream for help

"I'm not here to hurt you." Peter blurted and Wendy paused, her chest heaving and her eyes wide.

"I won't hurt you….just give me a minute…I swear I won't hurt you…."Peter breathed as he was in great pain and was trying to get himself together so he could get up.

Wendy sat speechless and kept her eyes on him.

Peter threw his arm across his body so he could use momentum to roll on his side. He grunted as he laboriously pushed himself up and stood. He coughed and covered his mouth as nausea almost overtook him. He kept his hand over his mouth as he stumbled into a chair and stood for a few seconds.

Seeing that he wasn't going to vomit he made his way over to Wendy's bedside and dropped to his knees and looked up at her.

Peter panted and licked his pale lips. "You're……hurt. Let me see." Peter breathed.

"Why should I trust you Peter? You tried to kill me earlier." Wendy breathed as a tear streamed from her eye.

Peter exhaled and his eyes averted from her face then returned. "I'm sorry…..I don't know what came over me….when I heard-"

"Black water came over you." Wendy blurted and Peter closed his eyes.

"Why Peter? Why did you try to kill me, why do you hate me so? Why are you harboring a parasite?" She pleaded for an answer.

Peter opened his eyes. "I…I don't want to talk about it, it's only going to make me angry….besides, I don't have much energy, do you want me to heal you or not?" Peter breathed tiredly as he looked like he would lose consciousness at any moment.

"You only want to heal me because you expect me to return the favor. You know the Chief is here, waiting for you." Wendy said with an attitude.

Peter reached up and placed his hand on top of hers. "Give me your leg." Peter said tiredly.

Wendy gently swung her legs over the bed and removed the bandage and her leg looked a mess.

Peter wheezed as he looked at her thigh then slid his hand under it and swallowed as he had a strained expression on his face. Wendy sat tiredly, blinking long and slow as she wore a cautious look on her beautiful face.

Peter looked into her eyes. "None of us have the strength to…..heal the way I usually do….so…I will do it this way. But I will hurt like hell because your bones need to be set before I can seal them. But I promise, it will feel better quickly." Peter said and Wendy nodded her head and gripped the sheets.

Peter looked at her leg again, leaned in and closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent. He began to place delicate kisses on her shin, the inside of her knee and her inner thigh.

Wendy closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his kisses, for she could feel the love behind them and she knew he still loved her.

Peter rubbed his cheek on the inside of her knee then rested his face there and looked up at her. "Do you trust me Wendy?" Peter whispered sorrow evident in his voice.

Wendy inhaled slowly as her watery blue eyes were locked on his moderately glowing greens. "No…not anymore." Wendy replied flatly and Peter sighed.

"Stare into my eyes and don't blink, if you do it won't hurt as much ok?" Peter instructed and Wendy nodded.

"You ready?" Peter asked.

"As I'll ever be." Wendy said and began to stare into his eyes. Peter stared and once he felt she was entranced his pupils slowly dilated and he took some of her energy out of her body from the contact of their skin to aid him, because he was losing his energy very quickly.

Wendy became lost in his eyes as they started to glow brighter and she began to search his mind. She felt the love he felt for her which he tried to hide, mixed with confusion, anger and loathing. She then found her answer as to why he tried to kill her. "How could you have believed that Peter?" She said within herself but Peter didn't hear her.

Peter squeezed her thigh and green bolts shot into her flesh and her bone snapped in place but she didn't even feel it, for she was busy peering into his soul.

Peter's mind was on healing her leg and repairing her muscles and Wendy took this opportunity to look into the deep depths of his mind and it was then when she discovered the darkness that was hiding.

Peter was finished but he continued to stare and he quickly scanned her mind in search of the truth between her and Hook. Peter found nothing so now he knew Hook was lying. At the same time Wendy began to squint as she tried to peer deeper and get closer to the darkness that was shifting around in the back of his mind. Peter noticed this, snapped his eyes shut, and turned his head away.

"What are you doing?" Peter rasped.

"Connecting, the same thing you were doing." She said plainly. "And I never slept with Hook, how could you believe him?"

"I know." Peter said. "And I'm sorry Wendy." He said as he released her leg and sat on his hip.

Wendy leaned over and took him by the arm. "You're very confused." She said as she helped him up and onto her bed.

"I didn't ask you to search my mind, nor do I want your opinion." Peter said rudely.

Wendy propped up some pillows and laid him back. "You are such an a--. Why are you here? I guess your dear So-ren couldn't heal you huh?" Wendy said smartly then crawled to the other side of the bed and fetched some scissors to cut off his shirt.

Peter closed his eyes and laid there in complete torturous pain, so much so that tears streamed down his cheeks.

Wendy crawled back to him. "Are you crying?" She whispered.

Peter kept his eyes closed. "No I'm not crying…..but I'm in so much pain I can't stop the fact that my eyes are watering."

"Any human would have been dead from these wounds, your bandages are soaked with blood." She said as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and began cutting, the blood had soaked through the bandage and drenched his shirt.

"Chief said you will hurt like a human and heal like one. But this profuse bleeding would put you in a coma, and then they will take you." Wendy said as she cut off his bandage.

"To control me….." Peter breathed

Wendy grimaced at the wound as she looked at it and didn't know what to do. "Umm…he said it was only to defend them should you turn……like you did today. It's their only way of stopping you before you do something we'd all regret."

"I don't want to hear it." Peter breathed. "Please heal me now, I can't take it anymore."

"How?" Wendy said.

"Think real hard, think of closing it up…..kinda like a zipper." Peter explained. "If you still love me, you can do it." Peter whispered then opened his eyes and looked into hers.

Wendy closed her eyes and placed her fingers at the end of his wound and tried to concentrate but she couldn't clear her mind. She was used to kissing and touching him as she healed him.

Peter stared at the side of her face as he waited patiently and Wendy turned her head towards him.

She moved in and pressed her lips against Peter's and Peter's eyes grew wide for he was caught off guard. Peter closed his eyes and a crying look graced his face as Wendy slid her tongue between his lips requesting entry.

Peter parted his lips and when their tongues touched it was like fire. Wendy's mind was clear and her hand glowed pink as little white lights emitted from her palm. She pressed her hand against his wound and Peter flinched then his entire wound had a pink glow to it as the little white lights were absorbed into his skin.

They continued the kiss, which was full of love and sorrow, for the kiss felt like it was their last.

Wendy closed up the wound on his stomach and they broke the kiss. Wendy then pulled him on his side and she placed her hand on the wound across his back.

Peter wrapped his arm around her back and their lips connected once more and continued the sweet kiss of mint and cinnamon.

The wound on Peter's back closed up and Peter broke the kiss. Their faces where still very close and Peter looked into Wendy's eyes. "You still love me….I can feel it." He whispered as he held her close.

"I do love you so very much Peter…..and I'm glad you feel as strongly as I do." Wendy said then released him and Peter slowly rolled on to his back but he kept his head turned towards her and his gaze never left hers.

Peter blinked a few times as he thought about hiding his feelings but he just gave in. "I feel….like I would die without you Wendy….it kills me to see you with someone else…..and when I thought you betrayed me with Hook well……I guess love makes you crazy." Peter said.

Wendy looked down at him from her position on her side and exhaled. "But at the same time…..this relationship is not working…….. It's doing us more harm than good." Wendy said.

Peters eyes looked down then back into Wendy's baby blues. "I know….we tried to be so much so fast…..we've done so much harm to each other….and with everything that's going on, it only makes things worse." Peter said.

Wendy closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side. "I know…. I know….and there is allot of pain and anger to get over, too much distrust and too much vengefulness." Wendy breathed. "We now only seem to want to hurt each other."

Peter sat up and turned towards her and she sat up as well. Peter ran his fingers through her shiny brunette locks as his eyes sorrowfully washed over her form. "I never meant to hurt you Wendy…..I would have never thought this…..us…..we……Yes…I agree with everything you just said…..and the only way to stop the triangle of hurt…..is to let each other go." Peter said.

Wendy caressed Peter's cheek and he grabbed her hand, turned and kissed her palm as his brows furrowed and he clenched his eyes shut to fight back the tears.

Wendy's bottom lip trembled as her brows furrowed as well and she looked away as Peter still had his mouth pressed against her palm. She fought back the sobs that had built up within her and she inhaled sharply then exhaled.

"Nothing lasts forever."

_That's all for now. I could go on but this chapter is too long. Next chapter they will bathe then make love tonight, and it will be the sweetest five hour session. Where their feelings and love for each other will be made known mentally and physically, but very few words will be exchanged. This will be a sad delicate love scene between Peter and Wendy. Peter will leave, and go back to So-ren. Arizael will see him flying away and then she will know that Wendy is a very important asset of Peters. Nibs will comfort Wendy, then she and Tigerlily will get kidnapped and Peter will have to come save them. George will finally get to fight Peter and they will all try to jump him, but their gonna have a rude awakening when they piss Peter off. After that Peter will go after Nibs for his power and Nibs will freely give it up. Peter will become so strong and then the black water will push its self on him and try to transform him into something powerful and ugly. Hook for once remains on the good side because he is no match whatsoever against Peter now that he's finally complete, and he doesn't want to see Neverland destroyed, after all, where would he go?_

_Lastly as the story draws to a close, Arizael won't be able to fight Peter and right when So-ren convinces him to leave Neverland, Arizael kidnaps Wendy again. Arizael is no match for Peter either so she must be cunning. So this time she takes Wendy to another world where Peter must follow and he will be forced to decide whether to give his life for Wendy and George, or let them die. Don't think you can guess the end of my story cuz you cant! LOL. Oh and somebody requested more Slightly, so you'll get more Slighty!_


	36. A Tenacious Witch

**Chapter 36: Arizael Strikes**

**A/N: I like this chapter. It's long because well….you may not hear from me till month with school and life….hopefully sooner so this should tide you over. Just grab some chicken and let's go….xoxoxo!**

_Nibs knew Peter would be coming to heal Wendy, so he ordered everyone to go rest in their rooms while he and the Chief remained in the lounge area. Nibs offered the Chief some drinks and smokes, which he happily obliged. What the Chief didn't know, was that Nibs drugged the drink and before he knew it, he was out like a light. _

_Nibs covered the Chief with a blanket and blew out all of the candles. Nibs then retreated to his room with a bottle of liquor in his hand and soon found his way to oblivion._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Peter's room…

Peter sat up and turned towards Wendy and she sat up as well. Peter ran his fingers through her shiny brunette locks as his eyes sorrowfully washed over her form. "I never meant to hurt you Wendy…..I would have never thought this…..us…..we……Yes…I agree with everything you just said…..and the only way to stop the triangle of hurt…..is to let each other go." Peter said.

Wendy caressed Peter's cheek and he grabbed her hand, turned and kissed her palm as his brows furrowed. Peter then clenched his eyes shut to fight back the tears.

Wendy's bottom lip trembled as her brows furrowed as well, and she looked away as Peter still had his mouth pressed against her palm. She fought back the sobs that had built up within her and she inhaled sharply, then exhaled.

"Nothing lasts forever."

Peter gasped, snapped his eyes open and dropped her hand. He immediately grabbed her by the back of her neck and captured her lips in a fierce kiss, then broke it.

"No Wendy, love lasts…..don't you ever……don't say……_sigh_……let's take a bath." Peter finished in a defeated tone then turned and got off the bed.

Tears flowed from Wendy's eyes as she sobbed silently. Peter stood with his back to her and looked at her over his shoulder with furrowed brows. He was losing the battle of the tears but kept his lips pursed tight, as he thought that this would be the best for them.

Peter turned his head towards the tub and placed his hand on it. He closed his eyes and imagined it full of hot soapy water, and seconds later the tub was full.

Wendy got off the bed, removed the blood stained linens, and pilled them in the corner. Peter stripped and climbed in the tub.

Wendy removed her night dress and climbed into the hot bath. Both teens remained on opposite sides as they stared at each other silently.

They washed themselves in silence barely making eye contact, then Wendy was the first to exit followed by Peter.

Wendy toweled off her hair and wrapped the towel around her body. Peter wrapped his towel around his waist then went to put fresh bed linens down.

Wendy leaned up against the dresser as she chewed on her nail and studied the floor.

When Wendy looked up Peter was standing in front of her and he quickly captured her face in his palms.

Peter closed his glowing emeralds and pressed his nose against hers. Wendy slowly closed her baby blues and they both wore the same pain stricken face.

Wendy encircled Peter's waist and squeezed him and Peter caressed her cheeks then pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Peter had kissed many females, but **loved** none other than Wendy. There was no replacing Wendy, even though kissing So-ren was like liquid fire coursing through his veins, it was no comparison to a loving kiss and embrace.

So-ren was nothing more than a mysterious infatuation to Peter, for he'd always wanted someone just like him, but thought he'd never find it. Now that he has, he can't seem to bring himself into desiring anything past intercourse and worldly explorations with So-ren.

But love…he saved that for Wendy.

**It is Peter's greatest desire to reconcile his relationship with Wendy once everything is all said and done, and her family is put back together again. But from his earlier talk with Ann and Tigerlily, he understands that he must give Wendy space and time for her heart to heal from the immense pain he had put her through. If that meant going off with Nibs, Peter had to accept it.**

Wendy broke the kiss, opened her eyes and kept her gaze at the center of his chest. She bit her bottom lip as she lifted a trembling hand and placed it on his chest, and then gently pushed him backwards. They both shuffled backwards until Peter's legs ran into the edge of the bed. Peter sat down on the edge of the bed then scooted backwards until he was in the center. Wendy crawled after him until she was in between his legs. She pressed her lips against his and pushed forward causing Peter to lay down on his back as they maintained the passionate lip lock.

They made love for five hours straight, and their feelings for each other could not be held back. Peter whispered sweet nothings in Wendy's ear while in the throws of passion, and told her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for every wrong doing.

Wendy too rambled on mindlessly. She told him how much she loved him and how much she hated him, then went back to how much she loved him and how he could never be replaced in her heart.

They continued the sweet gentle love making, and also made love in every way possible. Some sessions were sweet while others were rough and aggressive, then there was a happy medium, then the cycle was repeated again and again.

They confessed their love repeatedly with the ever so familiar words "I love you", over and over again like broken records, as they both cried in each other's arms, savoring the company of one another over the course of five hours.

Peter and Wendy both grew exhausted, then laid down and snuggled. Peter laid behind Wendy with his body pressed tight against hers, and his arm wrapped around her waist, with his leg in-between hers. Peter buried his face in Wendy's hair and drowned himself in the sweet smell, then went to sleep.

About an hour later Peter woke and gently untangled his well defined limbs from Wendy's delicate ones and rolled out of the bed.

Peter tucked Wendy under the fur then slipped on a pair of sweats. He grabbed his boots on the way over to his dresser and put them on. Peter grabbed a small bag out of the drawer and put a jar of healing salts in it and a pair of socks then heard someone approaching. Peter furrowed his brows then zipped up the chute right before Slighty came walking in.

Slighty furrowed his brows at the strong smell of cinnamon and mint and he instantly knew Peter had been there…..and what went on. His brows raised as his eyes grew wide and looked from right to left. His grey eyes fell on Peter's bed, which was across the room with Wendy snuggled under the furs sleeping peacefully. Seeing there was no cause for alarm, Slightly crept out of the room and went his way.

It was about 8pm in Neverland and the sun was just about to set as Peter flew to the waterfalls so he could bathe himself. As Peter did so his bathing wasn't done unseen. Arizael was watching him from one area, and Ann was watching him from another.

"Crap." Peter hissed under his breath as he stood up in the water and wadded his way to the edge. He'd forgotten clean clothes and all he had was a pair of boots and socks. Peter's eyes fell on the bushes that dressed him and he wondered if they would give him any trouble.

Peter approached it and eased his hand inside and the leaves caressed him and welcomed him. Peter let out a sigh of relief and the bushes opened up and he stepped in.

Ann walked up and stood right outside the bushes and watched him, while Arizael remained in her hiding place simply observing.

Peter stood with his back turned and allowed the leaves and vines to wrap around his legs as they worked to form his pants. Other vines gently wrapped around his arms and the rest of his body, but they kept moving. They were searching his body under the direction of Ann, for the location of the darkness Peter was hiding.

"Ok…you can stop touching me." Peter said nicely as he began to pull the vines off of his arm but they kept coming back. They ran up his torso and over his shoulders then extended down his spine, and with each touch of his vertebrae a black dot formed under his skin, and then the vines stopped moving.

"Ok get off I have to go." Peter said again as he reached towards his spine and pulled on the vine.

Ann gasped. "It's embedded in his spine." She whispered then the vines abruptly slithered away and Peter looked over his shoulder at her; the black dots that traveled down his spine never fading.

"What are you looking for?" Peter asked.

"Please… Peter come with me." Ann begged and Peter turned towards her and walked out of the bushes clad in his leaf pants. He put on his socks and boots and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"We just want to check on you." Ann said hesitantly.

Peter pursed his lips in sarcasm. "Thanks for the pants, I'd forgotten mine."

_Crack-crack-shuffle-shuffle_

Peter heard the sounds of feet shuffling about and he cut his eyes to his right and to his left as he stood there. The Chief and Hook were trying to catch Peter off guard, but the sound gave away their position.

Ann reached for him. "Peter please." She begged.

Peter slowly shook his head side to side then shot up into the sky in a blink.

Arizael smiled then morphed into Peter and zipped to the underground home in a minutes time.

"Wendy." She rasped in Peter's voice as she stood, clad in his body behind a tree adjacent to Hangman's.

Now Wendy had woken up, bathed and eaten by this time, and was standing in Nibs room chatting. Then her mouth snapped shut as she herd Peter's voice.

"Tigerlily." Arizael rasped again in Peter's voice and Tigerlily perked up from her nap in a cot, for Arizael called for them in their minds.

"What?" Nibs asked but Wendy just stood and listened.

"Both of you, come outside quick, but don't tell anyone. I have something I _really_ need to talk to you about before the Chief comes back." Arizael said in Peter's voice.

Wendy looked at Nibs. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She smiled so he wouldent question her, then departed his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter reached So-ren's hideout, dropped down the chute and landed in her main area. He was quickly greeted by a few amazons who had come to see who entered their home. Seeing it was Peter, they greeted him and stepped aside.

Peter walked into So-ren's room and saw her laying in her bed sleep, with her chest and shoulder bandaged up.

Peter kept walking as his eyes scanned her, and he went into her bathroom. He filled up the tub with water, then opened the jar of healing salts and poured some in.

Peter disarmed himself then went to So-ren's bedside and scooped her up. He carried her into the bathroom and put her in the bath. Peter grabbed a dagger and cut off her bra, panties, and bandages then pushed her under.

Peter disposed of her undergarments and walked out of the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later So-ren resurfaced and looked around. She accessed her chest and saw she was healed. She drained the tub and showered then grabbed a towel and exited the bathroom.

So-ren was toweling off her now long red curly locks as she passed through the threshold. She wrapped the towel around herself and her eyes fell on Peter, who was sitting in her rocking chair, fast asleep with his feet propped on the foot rest.

She noticed he had a book in his hand so she walked up to him to see what it was. So-ren looked down at it and smiled, turned and went to dress herself in a white tank top, and white knit shorts.

Once done she returned to Peter and gently pried the book out of his hands causing him to open his eyes.

"Reading my journal eh?" So-ren asked.

Peter looked up at her, smiled, and stretched. "Not reading, just looking at all the interesting pictures there. I guess they're of your travels?" Peter asked.

So-ren raised one brow. "What….you…you can't read?" She asked in a surprised tone.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Barely….I never wanted to learn, but….since I've had a taste of so many grown up things lately, why don't you teach me?" Peter said as he looked in her eyes.

So-ren gasped then smiled. "Oh….so, are you implying that you want to grow up?"

Peter turned up his nose. "Never, but I don't mind knowing some things."

So-ren nodded in agreement. "You're absolutely right; you can't live on for hundreds of years yet maintaining ignorance. You don't have to grow up to learn a few things."

Peter held up his hand. "Not too much! I don't want the mind of an adult, that'll make me boring."

So-ren sucked her teeth and waived at him, then turned her back on him. The next thing she knew, Peter wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her tight.

So-ren gasped and Peter inhaled the sweet scent of her curly red locks.

"What did you do to your hair?"

So-ren relaxed. "It gets curly when wet."

"Shirley Temple?"

"What do you know about Shirley Temple?" So-ren teased.

"She had hair like springs." Peter said then quickly turned her around to face him.

"Well I'm no Shirley Temple I'll-"

"Shut up."

Peter cut her off then grabbed her by the back of her neck and shoved his tongue in her mouth and kissed her. So-ren kissed him back then her eyes grew wide.

Peter broke the kiss and licked his lips. He was happy at the fact that he was now able to kiss her without feeling like he's about to die.

Peter smiled devilishly and So-ren stared at him in shock as they both came to the same revelation.

Peter snatched the book out of So-ren's hand and tossed it on the bed, and before she could close her shocked mouth, Peter wrapped his arm around her back and kissed her again.

Their power mixed and mingled as they glided their hands along each other's skin. Peter broke the kiss and his eyes burned very bright like florescent green. Peter touched her shoulder and returned her power, and his eyes returned to their normal glowing green color.

Peter smiled. "You see, I can touch you now." He breathed and So-ren's hazel eyes burned very bright and she gasped.

"You learned quick." She breathed in surprise.

Peter slipped both his hands up the back of her shirt and So-ren tensed even more as she maintained that bewildered look upon her face.

Peter glided his hands along her back then around her ribs. He grabbed her right under her breasts and held her firmly. "So you know what that means……right?" Peter asked, his tone dripping with arrogance.

Fear exploded deep in her gut for she now thought she might have bitten off more than she could chew. So-ren thought Peter to be nothing more than a mere boy, but the look on his face showed he was _not_ without experience.

Peter released her and cupped her cheeks as he continued the arrogant smile. "So….how do you want it tonight old lady?" Peter asked seductively and So-ren smiled. "You'll not show me up boy."

Peter closed his eyes and smiled then moved in but…….

"_PETER!!!!!!!"_ Tigerlily's voice boomed in his mind and Peter snapped his eyes open and quickly recoiled.

"What now?" So-ren asked as she looked him up and down.

Peter put his finger to his lips. "Shhhh!"

"_PETER!!!!"_

Peter snapped his eyes shut_. "What is it what's wrong?"_ Peter responded.

Tigerlily began to wail and it gripped Peter, for he never EVER heard or saw her cry.

"_The witch has us…in a house…..in the woods…..and their waiting for you…..it's a trap….she's hurting me." Tigerlily cried like a little child._

"_Ok, calm down, tell me who else is there Lily" Peter asked calmly._

"_Wendy…please come Peter it hurts."_

"_Ok, look around and show me where you are." Peter asked as his heart rate accelerated._

Tigerlily opened her eyes and looked around, trying to capture as much detail of the place as she could. She was in a rundown old two story mansion in the outskirts of Neverland. She closed her eyes and gave Peter a mental snapshot of the place.

"I don't know that house. You have to hang on so I can track you, I'm coming." Peter replied.

"O-K." Tigerlily said then grew silent.

Peter snapped his eyes open then snatched off his leaf pants, and in a blink, dressed himself in a black long sleeved tee and some black cargo pants.

"Whats going on?" So-ren asked as she watched him quickly put on his holster and slide his sword into the back of it, and adorn himself with blades and strange weapons.

"I have to go," Peter said then zipped across the room and up the chute. The force of his departure pulled So-ren in his direction and she staggered towards the chute then stopped herself.

Peter shot out of her chute and into the darkening sky and increased his speed, creating a sonic boom, and he rocketed towards the outskirts of Neverland. He flew above the trees of the forest until he saw an old run-down mansion. He abruptly back flipped in the air and landed in a crouching position in the high grass.

The skies were now streaked with orange and red colors, for the sun had just set, and the color of the vegetation was beautiful. Peter stood and the grass was taller than him, causing him to push past it until the house came into view.

"_Peter, please be careful, there all here." Tigerlily said._

"_I don't care." Peter said as he marched right up to what looked like the side entrance._

"_And their waiting for you." _

"_I don't care." Peter said again as he grew closer._

"_The witch is here….and it's a trap." Tigerlily said._

"_I don't care; I'm coming to get you." Peter said then kicked the door open._

_WHAM!_

Sam was right behind the door and when it swung his way, he kicked it back at Peter, and Peter kicked it back at Sam, and they both had a kicking fest with the door until Peter kicked it off its hinges and stepped in.

…………………………………………………..

So-ren had tracked Peter and followed him. She just made it to the mansion when Peter and Sam had their kick fest with the door.

So-ren began to run toward the mansion, and in a blink, the entire thing disappeared. The temperature instantly dropped as a gush of snow sprayed in her face.

"What the?" So-ren breathed then ran in the area where the house was, but found nothing. The snow continued to fall at an alarming rate and Neverland quickly began to freeze over.

With that; So-ren knew Peter was no longer present.

The mansion re-appeared in the soggy grassy area of that rotted sewage building, where the old school vamps took refuge.

…………………………………………….

The door hit Sam and he bent over a bit and raised his hands over his head, flipping the door over him, and Peter's fist was there to meet his face.

WHAM!!

Sam swung his arm in a backhanded motion and Peter leaned back and kicked him in the face, the force slamming him into the wall. Peter attacked Sam ruthlessly, they both fought in the skinny hallway at close proximity punching, blocking and kicking with great speed, agility, and strength behind their blows.

Peter was faster and caught Sam many times as he used every part of his body as a weapon.

Peter kicked Sam hard in the chest and he fell into the wall and threw himself at Peter, fists flying. Their arms got tangled as Peter blocked his fists and twisted his arms up. Sam quickly snatched a blade off his belt and cut Peter across the face with it.

The cut quickly zipped up as Peter, by reflex, snatched a blade off his own belt, spun and slashed him across his middle.

Sam kicked at Peter but Peter blocked and quickly stabbed him in the front of his thigh with the small blade and quickly ripped it out as he blocked Sam's fists, and stabbed him in the arm, then ripped it out.

Any limb that came towards Peter was blocked and stabbed, and then Then Peter heard footsteps and snapped his arm out and blew Sam back against the wall.

"AHHH!!" Sam cried then panted as he slid down the wall.

ZZZZTTTT!!!!

The Sherriff shot her tazer prongs at Peter but he saw her running up from the corner of his eye. He caught the prongs and snatched them, as he twisted his body, and it caused her to be abruptly pulled his way….then he simply turned and clothes lined her hard.

CRACK!

The force caused the Sherriff's legs to fly up in the air and she fell on her back stunned.

Peter had already started down the hallway determined to find Wendy ad Tigerlily. So Sam got up, hopped over the Sherriff and swung at Peter with those glowing brass knuckles. Peter ducked under his powerful arm, spun, and delivered a powerful backwards roundhouse kick as he stood, and sent Sam's head crashing through a glass display.

CRASH!!!

Peter quickly turned and kept going down the long hallway looking for Tigerlily and Wendy.

"_What are you going to do when you find her, what are you going to do about the witch? Let me help, I promise I won't take over, let me show you what I can do!" The voice begged Peter._

"_Ok, when I say, then you can show me." Peter said as he walked and saw a large open area at the end of the hall._

"Yaaaa!!" The Sheriff cried then punched Peter between his shoulder blades with the brass knuckles.

Wham! Peter screamed, dropped, rolled forward, then swept his leg across the ground and tripped her.

Sam was rushing behind her like a raging bull and he simply lept over the Sherriff and Peter's eyes grew wide. At the last second he quickly spun on the ground like a break dancer, balanced on one hand and ran across Sam's face, then along the wall.

Sam slammed the brass knuckles into the wall but Peter was too fast, he leapt to the other wall, and Sam turned and slammed his fist into it, but Peter quickly flipped away and landed behind him.

Sam threw heavy punches at Peter but he blocked them with his forearms and quickly countered them with a few jabs to the chest and an upper cut.

Then Peter grabbed the side of Sam's face, and slammed his head through the wall, walked around him, and kept going.

The Sherriff crawled over to Sam who had sat slumped against the wall panting.

"Did you even hit him once?" She asked annoyed and got to her feet.

Peter reached the end of the long hallway and as soon as he entered the large opening, he saw Tigerlily hunched over and tied to a chair with arrows sticking out of her body.

Peter's eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his throat as fear gripped his gut. He was frozen in place and his brows went up as his eyes burned then became glassy.

"_No don't….keep your head, don't freak out."_ The voice said and Peter whimpered for a split second and his face kept switching from a crying state to an angry one.

Peter managed to tear his eyes away from her body and he quickly scanned his surroundings. Seeing nothing he took a step forward, but fear stopped him.

"I was too late, am I too late?" Peter croaked under his breath and his breathing accelerated, causing his chest to heave.

"_Keep your head clear boy. Something's coming… to your left!" The voice yelled._

_Peter turned his head to the left and…_

SWOOSH

POW!!

George had appeared close to Peter, attaining a head start, then ran up on him from the left.

Peter had turned his head in George's direction just in time to get nailed in the face with those glowing brass knuckles.

When George's fist connected with Peter's face, blue bolts spread across his face and shocked his brain. Peter's head snapped the other way as the force knocked him a few feet away. Peter hit the hard wood floor and his longs legs flew through the air wildly as his body rolled several times.

The rolling stopped and Peter laid flat on his back unconscious_. "GET- UP!"_ The voice called to him, sounding afar off as it echoed in his mind. Peter began to come to, and as he did, he heard George, Sam, and the Sherriff's voices echoing as they chuckled.

"_Get up there coming! Move!"_ The voice willed him but Peter was still dazed. Peter had red brass knuckle marks imprinted on the side of his face, and his mouth had filled up with blood. Peter spit blood and blinked a few times as he tried to get his vision in focus.

George continued to laugh with his goofy laugh then ran up to Peter and kicked him in his ribs as hard as he could.

POW!

Peter rolled to the other side where the Sherriff was there to kick him in the face with her stiletto boots, the heel cutting him across the face, and Peter rolled on his back. George laughed, and the goofy sound infuriated Peter.

Sam quickly slammed his fist down on Peter's body with his brass knuckles and Peter curled up. Then Sam immediately picked Peter up by the collar of his shirt and the front of his pants, ran with him, and slammed him through the wall, where Peter landed in another room.

The three looked at each other and laughed as the cracked their knuckles and Sam patted George on his back. "Go get that bastard and bring him back."

The Sherriff held George back. "Wait." Then she turned to Sam. "Why did you go and throw him? We had him right here, but now he's over there." She said annoyingly.

Sam shrugged. "Because I like throwing people." He said simply.

The Sherriff sneered. "You idiot! You gave him a chance to breathe, George, I wouldn't go in there if I were-" The Sherriff was cut off as George smiled, ran, and then leapt through the hole in the wall.

"Wait!" The Sherriff cried.

Peter was laying on his stomach blinking away the tendrils of oblivion. Peter was in pain and raging mad. Arizaels new concoction was very effective and made him hurt bad enough to slow him down, and he knew he couldn't take another assault with those knuckles again. Peter slowly pushed himself up on all fours as blood dripped from his nose and he coughed and spit blood.

"HI!" Arizael greeted and quickly grabbed a handful of Peter's hair and yanked his head back, and slapped a collar on his neck with the other hand. It immediately locked and the needles shot out and pierced his skin. George walked in and Wendy came running in behind him.

"Stop it!" Wendy cried and George held her back.

Arizael released Peter's hair and he sat back on his knees and his head dropped forward.

Arizael smiled. "Stand down girl, it's too late, he's under my control now, soon he will give himself to me, and Neverland will follow." Arizael said simply then looked at George. "You are free to take your children and leave now."

George turned up his nose. "No! What about my revenge you promised me? I want to make him pay!"

"Father!" Wendy cried and grabbed his arm and he looked at her. "Please….it won't change what's already been done." Wendy pleaded.

Arizael was done with George and she just wanted him to take his children and leave, so while the three of them were bickering Peter sat with his head down.

Black streaks began to extend from a black blotch that was on the back of Peter's neck, and it went up into his hairline and all throughout his head. _"I'll not let her control you."_ The voice said as it worked against Arizael's apparatuses that extended into Peter's brain and rendered him helpless.

Arizael threw her hands up. "Hurry up and do what you want with him, you can't kill him so I don't see the-" Arizael was cut short when Geroge ran past her and kicked Peter in the chest, and he fell on his back.

Arizael turned to Peter. "Don't move." She commanded him and Peter obeyed. George cranked his fist back and was about to strike but Wendy rushed him and made him stagger away.

"Stop!" She cried then threw herself on top of Peter and Sam moved towards her.

"Move wench!" He cried then reached for her.

"Do not touch my daughter!" George bellowed horribly and Sam recoiled then looked at Wendy. "When we get back to earth, we will be together again; you will be mine…..my wife." He whispered with a serious look on his face.

Wendy sneered. "Never."

"Move out of the way Wendy!" George snapped as he stood over her and Peter.

Peter just lay there staring at the ceiling and then the needles retracted back into the collar. Peter's eyes slowly moved to Wendy's face and their eyes met.

"Get out of the way or I'll move you myself Wendy!" George warned and his voice cracked.

Peter and Wendy's eyes never broke contact and his body began to heal. The cut across his face closed up and the brass knuckle marks faded.

"Don't kill him." Wendy whispered then she was snatched away by her father.

"I want him on his knees! Tell him!" George demanded.

"On your knees." Arizael commanded and Peter faked it and got on his knees. George ran at him and bought his fist down but Peter threw his arm up and blocked it, and tangled his arm with Geroge's.

"NO Stand down, stand down! Stop, let him go!" Arizael barked commands but Peter stood, grabbed George by the neck, spun with him and threw him across the room, where his body went through the hole in the wall.

Wendy gasped and ran after her father.

"Ahhh!" Arizael screamed and Peter quickly grabbed the collar, broke it and snatched it off his neck. The witch ran at him and Peter viciously backhanded her with it.

"CRACK!"

Then Peter shot an energy blast into her chest, and quickly whipped his body off to the side, and it knocked her through the wall on Peter's left.

Sam swung at Peter but hit nothing but air because Peter zipped through the hole in the wall towards Tigerlily. Peter's eyes fell on her just in time to see the floor collapse under her and she fell.

Peter bolted towards the pit Tigerlily fell in.

"_It's a trap!"_ The voice shouted but that didn't stop Peter, he reached the edge and dove in without thinking twice.

Peter's body hit the water and tore through it with ease as he swam towards Tigerlily, who was being pulled straight down the dark watery pit.

Something was pulling Tigerlily and the chair down faster than Peter was swimming so he kicked it up a notch and picked up the pace.

It was a chain that was connected at the bottom of her chair that pulled her down, and when she reached the bottom, she felt like her lungs was going to explode.

Peter quickly made it to her and felt around the darkness and quickly grabbed her face. He pressed his lips against hers, she opened her mouth and Peter gave her a few breaths.

Peter released her then felt around and quickly began to pull the arrows out of Tigerlily's body. She fought to keep her mouth closed and control the immense pain; else she'd swallow a mouthful of water.

Peter felt around and grabbed a handful of the thick chains that bound Yigerlily and he cursed in his mind because there were so many.

Tigerlily leaned forward as she had now ran out of air and she was seeking his face. Peter came up and pressed his lips against hers once more and gave her air.

…………………………………………………………

Arizael kicked the door down and extended her hands towards the pit where Peter and Tigerlily were. Wendy stood with her father and didn't know what to do.

Power and magic shot out of her hands and went into the floor.

Arizael was opening up an enormous wormhole right under Peter's feet; her plan was to get him to that spot so she could take him to another dimension.

………………………………………………

The ground underneath Peter and Tigerlily began to give in and Peter quickly grabbed her chains and willed them to break.

…………………………………………………

Wendy knew there was nothing more she could do at this point so she convinced her father that they should make a run for it, but he was still bent on revenge.

"What are you up to witch?" George yelled.

"You had your chance, now that he's distracted; I'm taking him to another dimension." Arizael answered then smiled at Wendy. "Say goodbye to your Indian friend, he can't breathe for her forever." Arizael smiled.

You're an evil B—h!!" Wendy cried and Arizael turned her full attention to Wendy.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Arizael asked infuriated, for she couldn't stand being called that word.

"A B—h!" Wendy repeated as she balled up her fists and Arizael busted into her true form and terror froze Wendy, George, Sam and the Sherriff.

"Die!" Arizael cried and raised her nasty hands and thick tentacles shot out of the floor, busting up the tiles and such.

George grabbed Wendy's hand and they took off, and the tentacles wildly gave chase.

………………………………………………….

Peter broke the chains and Tigerlily fell forward. Peter wrapped his arm around her and gave her a few breaths again as he grabbed her arm and put it around his neck. He kept his lips pressed against hers and gave her more air as he reached for her other arm and put it around his neck. She held on weakly and the entire bottom of the pit gave in but Peter leapt up just in time and began to kick to the top carrying Tigerlily's dead weight.

Peter felt a gravitational pull so strong that it felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. He looked down and saw a large wormhole right under him trying to suck everything in as it rose upward.

Tigerlily grabbed the back of his neck, indicating she needed more air and Peter gave her more air then began to feel his own supply running out.

Peter swam hard as he fought against the gravitational pull and Tigerlily's dead weight, with the intense desire to get to the top, which to his dismay, had a grate over it.

It wasn't too long before Peter made it to the top and Tigerlily needed more air. Peter grabbed on to the grate and lifted her and she pressed her face against it but the water was too high, so she couldn't break the surface for air. Peter grabbed her by the back of the neck and gave her a few more breaths and then he reached his limit.

Peter quickly had an idea and he pulled her thighs up indicating for her to wrap them around him and hold on. Tigerlily did so, thus allowing Peter to use both hands. He pressed them against the top and at the same time his heels grazed the wormhole and it made his feet feel icy cold.

Peter formed a large power blast and quickly shot through the top and flipped out of it with Tigerlily in tow.

"No." Arizael said as she halted in her tracks. She turned and ran down the hallway back towards Peter.

Arizael had done something to the house where Wendy and George could not get out, they kept running, but they got nowhere.

They turned the corner and ended right back in that large room where they started.

Peter had landed near a wall and they both lay panting and sucking in much needed air. Peter pulled Tigerlily off of him so he could look in her face. "You ok?" He asked and she panted and croaked. "Yes, get me out."

"PETER!!" Wendy cried and tentacles burst through all the windows, the walls and the floor, causing the mansion to shake wildy. In addition, the wormhole had reached the top of the pit and began pulling things in.

Wendy and George dove to the floor and the tentacles flew over them, then they began to slide across the room. Wendy quickly grabbed her father by the shirt and flew through the hole in the wall and they hid in that room.

Sam and the Sherriff were unharmed, for they were still loyal to the Witch, instead they smartly ran to the other room and shut the door.

As all the tentacles rushed at Peter, rolled on top of Tigerlily and she buried her face in his neck and they slid across the floor.

Peter held her with one hand and quickly snatched a blade off his belt with the other and slammed his knife hard into the ground, and both their bodies were snatched up off the floor from the pull.

Tigerlily wailed in pain from her wounds, wrapped her limbs tight around Peter then screamed at the tentacles which came at them from every direction.

"Hold on" Peter blurted, snapped his eyes shut then let her go as he held on to the knife with his other hand and snapped his arm out. The tentacles stopped within an inch of them, and the air quickly grew thick.

Peter opened his eyes and a black ring slowly formed around the green in his eyes as the Dark Water took over him. The wormhole closed up and Peter let go of the knife and pulled on Tigerlily's arm indicating she release him. Tigerlily unwrapped her limbs from around him and Peter slowly stood with his other arm still outstretched.

Arizael sneered as she kept jerking her arms, demanding the tentacles to move, but they failed to respond. Peter raised his other hand and lowered it, and Arizael's body returned to her human form, but not by her own doing.

Peter reached out and touched one of the tentacles and grayness spread from his fingertips to the enormous wide tentacle and it turned to ashes.

Arizael sneered. "Nice trick, but your girls will suffer for it." She said then bolts formed around her hands and she aimed them at Wendy and Tigerlily.

Peter turned his palms up as he stretched his arms out to his sides and the air grew so thick that everything was trapped in slow motion.

Grayness quickly emitted from his feet and spread all across the floor. The grayness washed over Tigerlily and she rolled on her back and began to slip away.

Arizael's assault was halted and all the tentacles that were suspended in mid air turned to ashes.

Wendy and George grabbed for their throats as did Sam and the Sherriff and back veins began to slowly streak over everyone's skin.

Arizael was not affected, she just lowered her arms and readied herself, but as she looked into Peter's erie eyes she knew something else was inside of him.

Peter was entranced and kept his eyes on Arizael as he stepped over Tigerlily and slowly walked towards her.

Sam and the Sherriff pried the door open and stumbled out of it with their hands on their throats and Peter looked at them. "Aaahhh…things are so much easier when killing is my only agenda…" the Dark Water spoke through Peter in a refreshed tone.

Peter's gaze locked with Arizael's and he continued towards her as he kept his eyes on her, assessing and finding out how to kill her.

"Who has gotten to you first? What is this strange power you posses?" Arizael asked as she looked Peter up and down.

Peter stood and simply extended his arm, glamoring her, waiting for her to take his hand.

Arizael looked at his hand then back to his face and she got caught up in the gesture. She couldn't help herself for she was drawn in. Arizael placed her hand in his and Peter slowly pulled her to him as if they were about to dance.

"Who are you?" Arizael asked and Peter held her hand against his chest and stared into her eyes. She stared as well and then tiny black veins streaked from his eyes and encircled them and he cracked the most superficial smile one could muster.

Arizael tried to pull away, but Peter held on to her hand. Grayness emitted from his hand, streaked into her skin, and went up to her elbow.

Arizael's mouth opened and she hissed as her knees buckled slightly.

"Let go of me!" She demanded and she squeezed his hand and shot some of her own power to counteract his.

Arizael's arm returned to its normal state and then ice emitted from her hand, washed over Peter's fist, freezing it, and continued up to his elbow and he simply looked down at it.

"You can't stand the cold." Arizael said smartly.

Peter pursed his lips and gave her a closed lip smile then said. "I now know how to kill you, but I think I'll wait for the boy to do it. You want this body and this power so badly-but its mine, he's only fifty percent of himself, but when he regains the other half of his crystal, the boy will be immense, then I will step in. But you…"

"PETER!!"

Wendy managed to scream then fell out of the hole in the wall, for this new power was killing everyone in the room.

Peter paused and turned his head a tad but stopped himself and returned his gaze to Arizael.

He squeezed Arizael's hand and the ice melted off of his arm as he sent more of his power into her. Arizaels arm turned grey again, this time it went up to her shoulder and she cringed.

"I want your power and your knowledge…..and your death." Peter whispered.

"Who are you?"

"Dark Water." Peter said arrogantly with a smile and Arizael's claws came out in her other hand.

"Not a chance." She spat and she jammed her claws in Peter's lower belly, and they went in deep but were pushed aside.

Peter's grip loosed just a tad and the darkness quickly faded from around his eyelids and returned to normal.

Arizael stared into his emotionless face for he didn't even flinch, then Arizael shot a blast of ice inside of him and he began to freeze from the inside out.

Peter tilted his head back as his skin became hard and he exhaled and a cloud of cold air puffed out of his mouth, then his skin turned blue.

Arizael laughed as the blueness streaked over his skin but then it halted and quickly regressed. Arizael stood with a look of shock on her face then tried to grab the crystal and rip it out but she couldn't.

"You can't just rip it out, it's protected." Peter teased.

"You are killing everyone in this room." Arizael pointed. "Is that what you want Peter? Your precious Wendy and Tigerlily dead? Are you even in there?" She smartly pointed.

Arizaels words reached Peter and The Dark Water's power began to recede as Peter regained control of his own body and mind.

"Peter….. please….stop….." Wendy pleaded barely above a whisper, but Peter still heard her.

Peter took over and the dark water in him was immediately immobilized and the black outline that formed around the green in his eyes faded. The tension left the room and everyone was released.

Arizael smiled but Peter remained emotionless as he was now totally aware of what was going on.

Arizael squeezed his hand and Peter squeezed hers back as he snatched her wrist and ripped her claws out of him. They strained against each other, neither wanted to let the other go.

"Yes I'm still here b--h, and I know how to kill you now." Peter said through his teeth then snatched away from her and quickly shot a powerful energy blast into the center of her body. The force blew her through two walls where she landed outside of the raggedy mansion.

Peter placed his hand on his stomach and closed up the wound.

Wendy had run to Tigerlily and scooped her up. Peter turned to them but Sam and the Sherriff, Arizael's loyal dogs, ran at Peter.

Peter quickly snapped his attention to them. "No more games." Peter spat then raised his arm and they were snatched off of the ground and began to choke and Peter balled up his other fist.

Wendy quickly spoke. "No Peter, you're not a killer, they're really human. Leave them and let's go Tigerlily needs you."

Peter dropped his arm, and their bodies hit the floor. Peter ran to Tigerlily and dropped to his knees. He scooped her up and stood as he looked into her face. "She's not breathing….." Peter blurted full of worry then maneuvered Tigerlily so she faced him. He held her like a baby and laid her head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped one arm around her back. He was about to shoot straight through the ceiling and to the underground home, but he glared at George, and remembered he couldn't fly.

"We need to take her to the hospital." Wendy breathed.

"Wrap your arms around me-What?" Peter asked looking totally confused as Wendy's words just registered.

George and Wendy stood close by his sides and Wendy spoke. "Somehow….were not in Neverland anymore, were on earth, back in London." Wendy explained then she wrapped her arms around Peter and George reluctantly followed suit.

"Wha-how? Forget it, show me the way, and put your heads down were going through the ceiling." Peter said and they quickly complied as he raised his arm above his head.

"Hold on-were going to move like hell." Peter warned, made a fist then shot off the floor. The force caused a large amount of the floor to crack and they tore the ceilings in a flash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The teens and George burst into the emergency room at the hospital….

"Help! We need help!" Peter cried as he stood holding Tigerlily in his arms bridal style.

Several doctors and nurses ran up to them and quickly took Tigerlily out of Peter's arms and laid her in a gurney and quickly began CPR.

Peter stood looking sorrowfully as did Wendy, while George stood with a blank stare.

"Were going to have to ask some questions-is that a real sword?" The nurse asked as she looked at Peter like he was crazy. "What? I'm going to have to ask you to surrender all of these….four knives." She continued as she looked him up and down.

"Its fake." Peter and Wendy said flatly at the same time.

"We were filming a movie….long story, trusty me, there just props, our friend is dieing here." Wendy spat firmly and the nurse shook her head from side to side and turned. "Joe, take them to the waiting room and have the fill out the paperwork."She said then nodded. She didn't by the lie and immediately suspected foul play, and she was going to call the cops.

Peter was reluctant to go and he watched as they strapped an oxygen mask on Tigerlily's face.

Peter's mouth dropped and he pushed past the nurses.

"Is she breathing?!"

"Yes, we got her breathing, and we are now going to work on her wounds, we'll let you know." The doctor said then quickly took off.

"Come on Peter, let them work, they know what they're doing." Wendy said in a soft motherly tone as she took him by the arm.

Peter stood still as he watched them roll Tigerlily into the elevator then he allowed himself to be escorted into the waiting area.

Wendy and George sat down in the chair and Peter plopped his wet body down and exhaled then began to shiver.

The nurse handed Peter a clipboard full of paperwork. "I need you to fill this out completely; we need all the information you have on her and what happened." She explained.

Peter just stared at the nurse. "Give it to him, let him do it." Peter said as he waived his hand towards George and George took the clipboard.

The nurse returned her gaze to Peter and she realized his soaking wet clothes. "Your wet, would you like a change of clothes? It's a hospital get-up, but atleast you will be dry." She offered.

Peter closed his eyes and mumbled his objection.

"Fair enough." The nurse said then left.

Wendy wrapped her arms around Peter and he pressed his face into her neck and rested.

……………………………………………………….

Sam, the Sherriff and Arizael regrouped panting and straightening out their clothes.

Sam looked out of the large holes in the side of the mansion and saw that they were back at that sewage plant. "Why did you bring us to earth?" He asked.

Arizael walked towards the hole in the wall and stepped out of the mansion. "Because he's weaker here, and it takes him longer to heal. We can't fight him on Neverland anymore so let's go get him."

The Sherriff spoke up. "I don't think I want to anymore….that new thing he has scares the crap out of me. I don't know why he decides to toy with us when he can just kill us instantly."

Arizael looked at her. "Are you serious? So you're just going to back out now? We pursue because we can, he has a mind of a child and likes childish things like playing and frolicking about. Besides, he has Wendy darling to stimulate his conscience, she just saved your lives. So get some backbone and lets go hit him hard and fast, there is no other way." She said firmly.

Sam patted the Sherriff on her back. "Come on, if you're scared, go after Wendy so we can have some leverage." Sam said and with that the Sheriff was encouraged and the three of them, assisted by Arizael, flew off to the hospital!

……………………………………………………

Peter had dozed off for a few minutes to the sound of George and Wendy chattering.

Peter woke and sat upright. "We've been here too long…..I'm going to check on her, wait here but be on the lookout for the hag and her friends." Peter said and Wendy nodded.

Peter glanced at George and sneered at him then walked off and went through the double doors to the elevator.

Wendy sighed. "Father….you have to give this up, you can't tag along if you're only going to betray us." Wendy said.

George lifted a brow. "Betray?"

Wendy exhaled. "Were just trying to get out of here and help Tigerlily, do we have to worry about you attacking Peter when he isn't looking or are you going to come quietly?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

George sighed. "I don't know anymore Wendy….I'm so confused, I'm not sure what I want to do. I want to kill him...I'm sorry."

………………………………………………….

Peter had made it down the hallway and hit the button and the elevator opened. He stepped inside and let the doors close behind him and he just stared at the wall lost in thought.

Arizael appeared behind him. "Where do you think you're going?" She said with authority and immediately shot a tentacle at him. Peter whipped around and dodged the tentacle in the nick of time and it slammed into the wall causing the elevator to shake and it stalled in-between floors.

In a flash Peter snatched a blade off his belt and swung it in an upwards motion and severed her tentacle and Arizael immediately came at him fists flying.

Peter blocked her blows with his forearms and by smacking her fists out of the air. They fought fast and furious and Peter and cut her several times as he simultaneously attacked and blocked her blows.

Arizaels tentacles extended out of her back and she included them in her assault but Peter was lightening fast. He blocked three of her blows with his hands and forearms and she came at him with three tentacles and he leaned back, then flipped up to the ceiling of the elevator.

Arizael stabbed at him with a sword but Peter leapt into the corner of the elevator, the blade missing him by a hair.

She threw the sword at him and Peter ducked and it got stuck in the wall right above his head. Arizael shot three tentacles at him and Peter quickly stood as he reached back and snatched the sword out the wall and swung downward with it just in time to sever them.

"Ahhhh!" Arizael screamed angrily and rushed Peter. She grabbed him by the straps of his holster, turned and threw him against the wall. Peter jabbed her in the throat and her head snapped back and he pushed her back hard.

Her body slammed against the wall and she leapt at him but Peter turned and swung his leg across his body and hit her in the face and quickly kicked it back and forth three times, the last kick slammed her across the elevator and into the all on their side.

She quickly shot a tentacle at Peter and he bent backwards and another came at him and he bent forward and one came charging his side and he flipped over it and landed on the wall. .

The tentacles slammed through the walls of the elevator and into the walls of the shaft, causing the elevator be swing and slam into the walls violently.

……………………………………………………….

Wendy perked up and looked around. "What….are those sounds?" She trailed off and watched as everyone stood and began to chatter and walk around.

George looked around then stood and slowly made his way to the double doors.

A man beat him to it and opened the double doors to peer out and he spoke to someone who was in the hallway.

He turned and said "Something's wrong with the elevator, a malfunction or something, I think people are trapped in there."

………………………………………………………………

Peter back flipped off the wall just in time to dodge another one of her assaults, but this time she kept the tentacles stuck into the wall as to crowd him.

Peter was crouched on the ceiling in the corner and Arizael shot a tentacle center mass but Peter simply dropped from the ceiling, rolled forward across the floor, then with a simple foot sweep, he knocked her feet out from under her.

And as she was falling, he snatched another dagger off his belt.

When Arizael landed flat on her back Peter grabbed her arm and slammed the dagger into it, effectively pinning her to the floor with it.

Peter immediately leapt to the ceiling and knocked the trap door off the hinges with his fist and flipped through the opening. He reached back and snatched the sword out of his holster and sliced the chains and cords that held the elevator, and the elevator dropped as he flew up the shaft.

The elevator slammed into the very bottom of the shaft

BOOM!!!

And Arizael had busted into her true form and shot out of the wreckage screaming.

Peter quickly pried open the door on the fourth floor and stepped out of the shaft, and immediately heard a loud crashing sound.

BOOOMMM!!!

Arizael had crashed through the elevator shaft doors on the second floor. The impact shook the building and Peter could hear people screaming horribly.

Peter's breathing accelerated as he closed his eyes and tried to locate Tigerlily.

She was on the third floor and he was able to pinpoint what direction she was in. Peter took off down the hallway, running past the startled and confused nurses, patients, and visitors.

……………………………………………………………..

When Arizael tore through the doors on the second floor it shook the building and debris began to fall from the ceiling.

Wendy heard all of the commotion and whispered. "The witch." And her eyes traveled across the ceiling as she heard loud crashing sounds and screams along with more debris falling from the ceiling. "She's tearing through the hospital, oh- my- gosh."

Chaos quickly erupted and people began to run around wildly, tripping and knocking people over as they made their escape.

Wendy and George stood against the wall as to not get trampled over, and then the lights began to flicker.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know where Tigerlily is!" Wendy cried.

"To the table, let's check the records!" George shouted and they ran to the admissions desk and began rummaging through it.

……………………………………………………

Peter ran down the hall and burst through the doorway to the staircase and peered down. He quickly leapt over the railing and swung into the next stairwell and burst through the door.

Peter bumped and knocked into people as he frantically ran past them and made his way to Tigerlily's room.

While Peter did this Arizael had shot through the second floor, people screamed at her hideous appearance and leapt out of her way as she ran and propelled herself through the window.

**CRASH!!!!**

She was able to smell Tigerlily and knew exactly what room she was in, and she leapt up and across the building to the third floor and the other side.

…………………………..

Peter ran into the door with his shoulder and knocked it off the hinges and the nurses spun around and started yelling.

Tigerlily's eyes snapped in Peter's direction and he ran up to her bed side. "Is she alright?!" He blurted loudly.

"Yes, what the heck, why did you do that! Get out!!" The nurse screamed.

Peter held his hand over Tigerlily. "Its time to go." He blurted and the IV needles were pulled out of her and the various apparatuses they had hooked on her was quickly snatched away….

Then Arizael came crashing through the balcony doors.

CRASH!!!

Glass flew everywhere as Peter scooped Tigerlily up with one arm and reached under the bed and snatched it up and used it as a shield.

He did so just in time to block a powerful blast from Arizael.

WHAM!!

It slammed into the bed so hard that the force still knocked Peter and Tigerlily across the room. Peter held Tigerlily from behind and tried to absorb most of the blow as his body hit the wall sideways and he dropped the bed.

Tigerlily wailed briefly and Peter slipped as he pushed her forward. "GO!" He cried and Arizael shot a large thick bright red bolt right above his head and it singed the tips of his hair as it slammed through the wall.

"Ahhhhh!!!" The nurses cringed as they crawled out of the way and Arizael lifted her other arm and shot another bolt at Peter and Tigerlily.

They ran out the door in the nick of time and in to the hallway. Peter quickly scooped Tigerlily up bridal style and ran down the hallway with her.

Arizael burst through the wall and her size doubled and she pursued, the horrid sounds of her feet and body running into the walls and the floors, tearing up the hospital, caused Peter to run faster.

Tigerliy wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and her eyes beheld the grotesque frightening sight of Arizael, who was an enormous, black and slimy beastly sight, with glowing hideous green eyes and salivating razor sharp jaws. "Oh my gosh…..she's gotten bigger."

Peter turned and kicked the door to the staircase open and quickly leapt over the railing and landed on the ground floor. And in seconds Arizael had leapt over the railing after him.

Peter barreled through the staircase door and ran down the hallway, turned and ran through the double doors with his back.

"Wendy!" Peter cried as he turned and ran through the waiting room as the lights flickered wildly.

"Here!" Wendy answered as she ran around the reception desk and started towards him.

"We need to get the hell out of here now!" Peter said as Wendy and George ran up to him.

The floor began to shake and some of the lights fell of the ceiling and shattered, and the sound of Arizael's body rubbing up against the walls knocking things over and the heavy pounding of her feet grew closer then all grew quiet.

"Too late." Peter blurted and handed Tigerlily to George, who held her bridal style and panicked.

Peter looked around "I can feel her, get behind me." Peter blurted in a whisper as he pushed them behind him. And suddenly Arizael burst through the wall right in front of them and was four times her size.

Wendy screamed and Peter quickly snapped both of his arms out in front of him and shot a strong energy blast into the her enormous beastly body and she only stumbled backwards but was ready.

Before anyone could think twice she immediately shot a powerful blast of her own. Luckily Wendy, George and Tigerlily were crouched behind Peter because he took the brunt of the blow. The force threw them all through the wall, when their bodies hit the wall the entire thing was ripped off as they were thrown into the next room, with all the debris.

Tigerlily wailed again while George and Wendy panted as they regained their wits. George had absorbed most of the blow as he held Tigerlily for he had extra strength.

Peter hopped to his feet and Arizael was nowhere in sight. "RUN!" He blurted as he sensed her all around them. Before Wendy and George could get away Arizael tore through the wall on their side and Peter immediately shot an even more powerful blast at her and this time it sent her back.

Peter quickly pursued and ran through the dust then everything grew quiet.

"The door." Wendy said as she pointed across the room. That door lead out into the waiting room where they could make a break for it but….

Arizael let out a hideous scream followed by what sounded like the roof was about to come down, then a loud sound of electricity then….

Peter came back through the wall and slammed into the wall right next to them and just stood there.

They looked at him wide-eyed then he spit blood and sagged down the wall.

Wendy quickly caught him by the elbow. "Get up!" She cried and pulled him upright.

Peter panted as he kept his gaze ahead. "She's too strong…that hag…I need to be…..one hundred……" Peter said off in between pants then trailed off in a daze.

"That's a big b—h." He finished out of breath in a high pitched tone.

**Please review, I love them, and they will actually make me kick out another chapter quicker because your inputs excite me and give me ideas. And no, this is not the final fight….not even Dark Water can kill the Witch, but it knows how to, and that is through Pan. So-ren thought she could, but she can't, only Peter's power can really kill her.**

**Hook is still playing the role of the alli. You'll see why….**


	37. An Infatuation Satisfied

**Chapter 37: An Infatuation Satisfied.**

**A/N. Oooooooooh….whom do you think the title is talking about? Read and Review….you'll like this…**

**In Neverland…..**

Seeing there was nothing she could do, So-ren quickly made her way back to her own underground home before she froze to death.

So-ren and the Amazons buckled down, closing up most of the entry ways, and burning fires to warm up their home.

…………………………………………………………………………

All of the lost boys and girls stepped out of their rooms as if on cue, for a cold gush of air swept through the underground home, as winter came upon the land.

Hook burst out the door. "Odds bobs hammer n tongs! The brat has left us to freeze anew!" Hook shouted.

Slightly turned to Nibs. "Why would he leave? With no warning…."

Nibs pursed his lips. "Who knows what goes through his mind now, it's not like he has someone to….Nibs trailed off then quickly looked around. "Where's Wendy?" He snapped.

John's eyes grew wide as he looked around to see if anyone else was missing. "Maybe in Peter's room? And Tigerlily, where is she?"

Slightly ran towards Peter's room and through his curtains and in seconds. "She's not here!" He yelled then came out.

Nibs looked to John. "When's the last time you saw Tigerlily?"

John panicked. "An hour ago or so….she was lying on a cot, I didn't want to disturb her. I've been in my room all this time listening to music."

Hook came forward with Smee lagging behind. "Quite the predicament….the two broads are probably captured or frozen."

"Arizael has them….." Ann blurted as she appeared out of thin air.

Nibs spun around. "WHAT?"

Ann looked around. "Peter never crossed the barrier; he wasn't even in the air. Wendy and Tigerlily are nowhere to be found, and I can't sense Arizael, George, and those other two people. There all gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter hopped to his feet and Arizael was nowhere in sight. "RUN!" He blurted as he sensed her all around them. Before Wendy and George could get away Arizael tore through the wall on their side. Peter immediately shot an even more powerful blast at her, this time it sending her back.

Peter quickly pursued and ran through the dust, and then everything grew quiet.

"The door." Wendy said as she pointed across the room. It lead out into the waiting room, where they could make a break for it but….

Arizael let out a hideous scream followed by what sounded like the roof was about to come down, a loud sound of electricity, then….

Peter's body was abruptly thrown back into the room where he slammed into the wall right next to them.

WHAM!!!

Peter slid down the wall and landed on his feet and he just stood there staring ahead.

They looked at him wide-eyed then thick blood oozed out of the corner of Peters mouth, and he sagged down the wall.

Wendy quickly caught him by the elbow. "Get up!" She cried and pulled him upright.

Peter panted as he kept his gaze ahead. "She's too strong…that hag…I need to be…..one hundred……" Peter said off in between pants then trailed off in a daze.

"That's a big b—h." Peter finished out of breath in a high pitched tone.

Then, without warning, a tentacle immediately broke through the wall behind Peter, wrapped around his waist, and snatched him through the wall.

"Ahh!!" Wendy screamed then immediately went through the hole in the wall just in time to see Peter get slammed hard into a vending machine.

CRASH!!

The glass broke as Peter went through it and the machine sparked.

George peaked through the hole in the wall. "Well…at least she's not so big anymore." George whispered.

"Oh, she's so disgusting." Wendy sneered.

Peter grunted as he tried to get out of the vending machine. He opened his hand and his sai came out of his boot and into his hand but Arizael was quick. She shot another tentacle and it wrapped around his wrist, and she used it to bang his hand against the vending machine repeatedly, until he dropped the sai.

Then Arizael immediately threw a punch at Peter's face but he swung out of the machine in the nick of time, causing her fist to slam into the inside of the machine.

WHAM!

Peter quickly snapped his hand towards the sai and it flew off the floor and into his hand. He sliced the tentacles that were around his wrist and waist, and backflipped just in time to miss getting backhanded.

SWOOSH!!

"Ahhh!!!" Arizael cried in fury with her ugly beastly self, and came at Peter with those brass knuckles on her fist.

Peter leaned to the side and his hair blew from the force of her wake, as he twirled his sai and held it at an underhand grip.

She missed and Peter swung his arm across his body and tried to cut her face, but she leaned to the side a bit then reversed her blow, almost backhanding him with a closed fist, but Peter threw his forearm up.

The blow still took from Peter as Arizael gave it her all.

The power behind her blow caused Peter to stumble off to the side, but he was agile.

Arizael immediately came at him, but Peter spun and round-housed her so hard that he knocked some of the teeth out of her mouth.

_SWOOSH-CRACK!!_

"Ahhh!" Arizael cried, spun and swung her tentacles at Peter. Peter ducked under them and saw her nasty feet running towards him.

Peter quickly stood upright and threw his arm out just in time to block an uppercut to the ribs.

Her brass knuckles hit his blade which was pressed against his forearm, but the force still sent pain all throughout his arm.

Arizael came down on him with great speed and wild determination, fighting with everything she had. So much so, that every swing of her fist and feet made a sound and had wind behind it.

Peter dodged most of her blows as he weaved in and out with great speed, ignoring his aching back. Peter used his blade to block the brass knuckles that were on one of Arizaels hands; yet blade or no, each blow he had to block was excruciating.

Arizael came so hard and fast, that Peter didn't have time to think about anything other than fighting back. Peter kept up with her and seemed unfazed by her blows because his endurance was extremely high.

Arizael, in her beastly form, was a powerful force to be reckoned with, and so much harder to fight. Every time Peter blocked her merciless blows he hit her as hard and as fast as he could; sometimes getting in two to three hit combos before a tentacle would try to get at him, along with another charging limb of hers.

Peter wasn't paying attention and Arizael backed him against a wall and rushed him. Peter threw his hands up and back flipped up the wall and she ran right through it—CRASH!-- and fell in the other room.

Peter lept off the wall and was about to make a run for it but Arizael tripped him with a tentacle as she ran at him. Peter quickly spun on the floor with his legs in the air and kicked her three times to create some distance between them.

The force knocked Arizael on her behind. "Ah! It's useless to fight Pan!!! None of you will make it out alive!" Arizael boomed as she flipped upright without hesitation, and resumed her assault.

With great speed Arizael swung with a right and a left, and Peter leaned to the opposite sides dodging both. Peter immediately swung hard at her, but Arizael swung at him with the opposite arm and blocked his blow. This caused their arms to become hooked at the elbow, with their bodies facing opposite directions.

And she immediately uppercut him hard three times in the kidney, back kicked him in the face, and let him go.

Peter's head snapped back as he stumbled away.

Arizael ran up to him, twisted her body and swung her arm in a backhanded motion but Peter caught her arm and kicked her hard in the gut.

Arizael stumbled back, then threw her weight into her fist and punched Peter hard in the chest with the hand that had the knuckles on it, and Peter slammed into the wall.

WHAM!

"Oh." Wendy breathed and cringed.

"Ha!" Arizael immediately bent over and shot a tentacle out of her back; it wrapped around Peter's ankle and yanked him out the wall. Peter hit the floor and rolled towards her and she caught him by the front of his shirt, picked him up, and threw him back into the wall, close to the ceiling.

WHAM!

George jumped. "We should go dear."

"Father no, we can't just leave."

"You two are safe, that's the whole point!"

CLICK CLICK

"Not anymore." The Sherriff said as she held a double barrel shot gun in their faces, and the sound of sirens and cars boomed right outside.

Peter hit the wall upside down; cracking the wall, then fell and landed on his side.

Arizael looked at George as she smiled with her hideous gapped up fangs. "It's almost over." She said.

"_Let me help you"_ The darkness in Peter shouted.

"_No, you'll kill everyone in this building." _Peter replied in his mind as he slowly rolled onto his stomach and coughed blood.

Arizael smiled at him. "Stay down….give up, and maybe I'll spare your girls….if it pleases me." She said arrogantly.

Peter glared at her and pushed himself up on all fours then stood. Peter tilted his nose up at her and wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm nowhere near giving up." Peter rasped and Arizael charged him. Peter cut his eyes towards the vending machine, snapped his arm towards it and forcefully threw it across his body. The vending machine flew with his arm motion, and hit her like a charging train.

**WHAM!!!**

And knocked her all the way by the double doors, where she morphed back into her human form and didn't move.

Peter exhaled and hunched forward slightly. Blood flowed out of his nose as his body began to tire, and before he could turn around he heard.

"Stand by, don't come in until I call you." The Sherriff said over a walkie-talkie and Peter turned around with a tired "what the f—k" look on his face.

The Sherriff sneered. "Nice job, now go outside and surrender, or…" The Sherriff paused as she pointed her gun in Wendy's face. "I'll blow her away, right here and now."

Wendy held her hands up and froze.

"What are you doing?" George spat as he held an unconscious Tigerlily.

The Sherriff gave him an uncaring look. "Change of plans, every man for himself."

George looked at her like she was insane.

Peter pursed his lips and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, as glowing emerald locked with baby blue. "Alright." Peter said softly.

"_WHAT!!!"_ The voice boomed in Peter's head and Arizael got to her feet and spit blood.

Everyone turned their attention to Arizael. Sam burst through the door behind her and viciously hit Arizael in the head with a chair.

WHAM!!!

And she slammed into the wall. Sam dropped the chair, grabbed her by the head and put her head, face first, through the wall.

Everyone looked on wild-eyed and in confusion. Arizael fell flat on her back and returned to oblivion.

"Change of plans." Sam bellowed then stepped over her.

"You can relax Sherriff, I'll handle this and we can all go home." Sam assured then looked at Peter.

"I want my rematch, NOW!" He cried then charged like a raging bull.

"_Wow, you're tired."_ The darkness said.

"Shut up" Peter mumbled under his breath as he skipped back a few steps to time himself right.

"_You'd better not miss or he's going to f-k you up."_ The dark voice taunted.

"Errr." Sam growled then leapt at Peter. Peter quickly ran a few steps towards him and back flipped with all of his might, kicking Sam twice with great speed and strength.

KA-POW!!!

The force knocked Sam clear across the room and into the double doors.

The Sherriff smiled. "Hmm…looks like that takes care of Sa-"

CRACK!

Wendy had turned and kicked the Sherriff clear in the face. The force made her stumble into the glass door and drop her weapon.

The cops outside saw this, and the walkie-talkie made static, then a voice quickly responded. "Do you need backup?"

"Wendy!" George reprimanded.

Peter spun around and looked on wide eyed as Wendy rolled up her sleeves with an angry look on her face.

The Sherriff looked at Wendy with the most deadly look to date. She slowly raised the walkie-talkie to her mouth and pressed the button. "No, I can handle this little girl. Stay outside." She said without breaking eye contact.

Peter quickly walked towards them as he held his hand out. "No."

Wendy backed away from the Sherriff but kept her eyes on her as the Sherriff got to her feet. "Yes! I'm tired of this old bag!"

"Well let me do it." Peter reasoned.

"No, I need to do this." Wendy rejected.

"NO YOU DON'T!!" George bellowed.

The Sherriff pulled the curtain that was on the door closed and smiled at Peter. "Come on Peter, one more game, let her take a shot." She said then smiled wickedly.

"Its not fair-she wont fight fair." Peter said as he kept his eyes on the Sherriff.

"Wendy!" George cried demanding she stand down.

"Let's go old bag." Wendy turned up her nose and challenged.

Peter turned towards Arizael and Sam who were still unconscious, then back to Wendy. "Alright….you got a few minutes." Peter said and George became beside himself but Peter spoke over him. "Shut up, she's not gonna listen anyway."

The Sherriff pulled out her baton and snapped it. The baton extended and she began to twirl it.

Peter bit his bottom lip then looked down at his boots and noticed one of his sai's were missing. He turned his head and saw it lying on the floor. Peter reached for it as he reached for the other that was in his boot, and they flew into his hands.

Peter quickly shot power into them and they glowed green and Peter snapped his head up. "Here Wendy." Peter blurted and she looked at him.

Peter twirled them and held them at the tips, spun and threw them at Wendy. She snatched them out of the air and crossed them overhead and blocked the Sherriff's asp.

CLING!

Wendy pushed the Sherriff away as her baby blues illuminated from the power Peter put in the sais.

Wendy took a few steps and twirled the sai's with a bloodthirsty look in her eye.

Peter tilted his nose up at the Sherriff. "That's to even up the odds." He said smartly and the Sherriff sneered then charged Wendy.

"WENDY!!!" George bellowed then laid Tigerlily down.

The Sheriff came at Wendy and swung at her wildly with her baton, and Wendy blocked all her blows by smacking them out of the air with the sai's.

_Cling –cling- cling- cling._

The Sherriff kept up the desperate assault and came down on Wendy with the asp. Wendy viciously swung her arm in a backhanded motion and knocked the Sheriff's arm out of the air, spun and kicked her hard in the gut.

"Ahhh!" The Sherriff cried as she doubled over then…

_SLICE!_

Wendy had not relented; she jogged up to the Sherriff and quickly spun and slashed her across her face with the blade.

"Ahhhh!!!" The Sherriff howled and fell on her bum.

"Yes!" Peter cried.

Wendy's eyes flashed, for her power had made itself known. In her anger she grew strength, and she was able to absorb power from others. In this case, she absorbed Peter's. She outstretched her arm and a force took hold of the Sherriff's body. Wendy raised her arm and the Sherriff went up with it, and she opened her mouth to scream, but Wendy threw her through the wall.

WHAM!!!

"There it is." Peter said under his breath.

George was infuriated, he sneakily slid on his brass knuckles then turned to Peter with his hands behind his back. "What have you done? You made her a monster- like you!" He cried then rushed Peter and tackled him.

Wendy heard the commotion and turned "Father!"

George landed on top of Peter and Peter immediately slugged him.

CRACK!

"BASTARD!" George screamed and slugged Peter back with the brass.

WHAM!

"That's for Wendy!" George cried.

Peter's face snapped to the side as he saw stars. George immediately grabbed him up by the straps of his holster and threw him across the room with his supernatural strength.

Peter landed on a table bum first and he slid to the edge and it tipped over and he fell.

"Stop this!" Wendy cried then her attention fell on Arizael who seemed to be stirring.

George ran up to Peter, and Peter kicked his legs up and kicked George repeatedly in the face until he stumbled backwards. Peter flipped upright and George wildly slammed his brass knuckled fist in Peter's stomach, and Peter spit blood as he doubled over.

"That's for my family!" George hollered again.

George immediately picked Peter up and body slammed him through a table.

CRASH!!!

"That's for my wife!" George yelled.

Peter grunted painfully through pursed lips. He opened his eyes and tilted his head back to check on Arizael and he saw her trying to regain her bearings.

George stood and turned to Wendy. "Give me the gun, we end this now!"

"_Damn, he snuck up with those brass knuckles again.….Can I help now?" The voice asked._

"_My friend is barely alive; you'll kill her just by showing up." Peter answered in his mind._

"Father stop this! The witch stirs!" Wendy cried and pulled him back.

"Move out of the way!" George cried and pushed Wendy so hard she landed on her bum.

Then the Sherriff stormed into the room with the walkie-talkie in her hand. "Get in here right now, hostiles on the loose!"

George picked up the gun and cocked it.

"No!" Wendy cried and ran at her father.

Peter took a few breaths then forcefully sat upright, and his body screamed causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and purse his lips.

CRASH!!!!

The cops broke the glass door down and aimed their weapons at everyone.

"Drop the gun!" An officer shouted to George.

George looked bewildered. "But, but I'm the good guy here!"

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

Wendy turned back to the witch then to Peter. _"Peter!"_ She called to him in her mind.

Arizael stood, and Peter looked at her over his shoulder as he scrambled to his feet.

"Get your hands up boy!" A male cop ordered.

Peter cut his eyes to his right and saw Tigerlily lying on the floor. _"Get ready."_ Peter blurted in his mind to Wendy then snapped his arms out and blew George, the Sherriff and the handful of cops back.

_WOOOOOSH_-WHAM!!!

They slammed into the wall in front of them, and some were knocked through the door.

The cops were standing outside behind their squad cars, and when they saw this, they all bolted towards the door.

Arizael screamed and a tentacle shot out her back towards Peter.

Peter reached towards Tigerlily and swept his arm towards his body and her body slid across the floor and landed at his feet, then he ducked just in time to miss being impaled in the back with a tentacle.

Wendy formed an energy blast in her fist then snapped her arm towards Arizael and it slammed into her, and she went through the double doors.

"Grab your father and hold on." Peter said as he assumed a lunging position and stretched his arms behind him with his fingers spread out.

The men moved their fellow comrades out of the door and rushed in with their guns at the ready and in a flash…

Peter's hands illuminated and he forcefully sung his arms in front of him, and as he did so, a large amount of energy shot out of his hands and tore through the walls that was on his sides as his arms moved.

Wendy, who stood in front of Peter but off to his side, leapt high into the air with her father, to avoid being blasted, and as Peter bought his arms in front of his body the blast knocked the entire wall off the building, and everyone was knocked back.

Without hesitation Peter quickly reached behind his ankle and grabbed Tigerlily by the shoulder of her shirt, he gathered up his energy and shot off the floor breaking the tiles under his weight.

The force caused all of the chairs, tables and what not to be snatched up behind him.

Wendy outstretched her arm, and as Peter shot by he snatched her up with his free hand; then the only things Wendy knew was weightlessness, the sound of thunder, streaks of light, and heavy wind.

Wendy held on to Peter's hand for dear life, as she held on to her father with her eyes clenched shut, and her mouth wide open as the wind blew ferociously in her ears.

Then she was hit with extreme heat, then silence.

"Wendy." Peter called as he flew around her, for he let her go and she was floating in space.

Wendy gasped and opened her eyes and looked around.

Peter looked at her as he held a sleeping Tigerlily in his arms. "Are you alright? I see you still got your old man."

"Umm…uh…wow….yeah….that was wild." Wendy stammered.

Peter raised his brows tiredly. "I'm running on fumes Wendy, and Tigerlily needs help. I can't make a wake for you, but you still have a little strength left. I need you to keep up…..can you do it? Like I showed you a while back?"

"Yes I can." Wendy said and Peter nodded then flew off, and Wendy flew after him.

He began to accelerate and Wendy held on to her father and accelerated after him.

They flew at high speed and within minutes Neverland was visible with its barrier around it. As they grew closer, light began to flood from around it, and a portal exploded in front of them, blocking Neverland.

The portal was so bright with an inside that swirled with many colors and stars; it was truly a scary looking thing.

Wendy flew close to Peter's heels and grabbed hold of his ankles, and then they rocketed trough the portal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ice began to crack, and the sun began to shine through the clouds, as the snow melted and spring came upon Neverland once more.

A gust of hot air swept through the underground home and everyone leapt to their feet and ran into the main area.

"He's here!" Slighty yelled and drew his sword and everyone followed.

Chief pulled out his staff and everyone stood waiting.

As the youngsters flew George stirred and looked around. Peter, Wendy, Tigerlily, and George arrived and landed on the roof of the underground home. George staggered off and Peter handed Tigerlily to Wendy.

"Take her down stairs."

Wendy took Tigerlily. "What are you going to do?"

"I said take her down stairs" Peter growled through his teeth and Wendy departed, then Peter turned to George.

George sneered. "I don't see why you bought me here, you should've left me." He growled.

Peter walked up to him and looked at him with an angry face. "I would have, if it weren't for Wendy."

"I'll kill you!" George snapped then ran at Peter and swung at him with those glowing brass knuckles but Peter smacked his arm out of the air and slugged him hard.

CRACK!

………………………………………………………..

Wendy dropped down the chute with Tigerlily in her hands and everyone immediately crowded around her.

Chief quickly took Tigerlily from Wendy and ran to the table with her, while Slightly and Toodles knocked everything off to clear the table.

"What happened?" The Chief cried as he laid his daughter down.

Wendy quickly answered as she panted. "We were attacked, she's been hospitalized and stitched up but she's lost allot of blood and is very weak. She's pretty banged up and been through a lot."

………………………………………………………….

"You son of a b—h!" George cried and tried to uppercut Peter in the ribs, but Peter threw out his arm and punched him in his shoulder socket, cutting his reach short.

George's knuckles only grazed Peter's side but he still got shocked by the bolts and it made his body jolt and he hopped off to the side.

Peter growled and barred his teeth. "Come on George, I've been waiting for this and Wendy's not here to irritate me." Peter spat as he put up his fists.

George was enraged and charged Peter, and as Peter predicted, he swung at him again with those knuckles.

Peter turned and leaned back a bit as George's fist flew across his face. Peter caught George by the wrist and held his arm out as he viciously elbowed him repeatedly in the ribs until he broke one.

CRACK! "Ahhhhh!" George cried and his knees buckled.

Peter held on to his arm and turned away as he tried to pry the brass knuckles off of George's hand. The brass shocked Peter horribly but he kept on until George lost the battle and opened his hand.

Peter snatched them off then backhanded George in the face with them and dropped them panting, for Peter he had nothing left.

George was knocked senseless and Peter slowly walked past him and stood at the top of the chute. He turned to George and outstretched his arm and his nose began to bleed as bought his arm across his body. Goerge's body dragged across the dusty ground and fell down the chute.

Thump!

George's body hit the ground in the underground home and everyone grew silent, but Wendy screamed.

"Ahh!" She cried with her hand to her mouth as she ran to her father and pulled him out of the way.

One second later Peter dropped down the chute and landed in a crouching position, and stayed with his head down.

Everyone pointed their swords at their busted up leader and one could hear a pin drop, then Peter spoke.

"I want him in chains, and locked in a room….he is our enemy, but for Wendy's sake….." Peter trailed off then slowly stood upright and raised his bruised blood stained face tiredly.

Peter looked around then his blue eyes fell on Nibs. "Lower your weapons….I'm not here to hurt you….just leave me alone." Peter said softly then slowly turned and dragged his feet to his room.

"Fix her Nibs." Peter said as he walked down the short hallway that lead to his room, and he disappeared behind the curtains.

Nibs turned to Wendy. "Help me Wendy, get the supplies and clean clothes so we can sponge her down." Nibs said then walked to the table and scooped Tigerlily up.

"I'll take care of her Chief, just relax." Nibs assured and the Chief nodded then Nibs walked off with her.

Nibs took Tigerlily into John's room. John quickly put some towels down on the bed, and they stripped her, and draped towels across her private areas.

………………………………………………

Peter walked into his room and pressed the button on his holster and the straps loosened. Peter lazily dropped his arms and the thing fell off. He unfastened his belt and allowed it to fall as well.

Peter walked over to his bed and grabbed the hem of his shirt, then pulled it over his head and carelessly discarded it.

Peter turned and eased himself down on the edge of the bed, grimacing from the pain and fatigue in his body. Peter thought about bathing and getting something to eat, but all he wanted to do was go to sleep, so he slowly eased himself on his back and closed his eyes.

So-ren crept out of hiding and sat on the bed next to him and her eyes washed over his blood stained face, then the bruises and the brass knuckle marks that marred his body. She placed her hand on Peter's shoulder and gently nudged him.

"Emmmm." Peter moaned his refusal as he furrowed his brows.

So-ren leaned in and whispered in Peter's ear. "You can't just go to sleep like this, and not while the Chief is out there." So-ren whispered.

"So-ren?" Peter croaked with his eyes closed. "I'm so tired." Peter breathed.

"Well you're not going to heal just laying there, come-on were going to my place." So-ren said as she slid her arm behind his neck and gently sat him upright.

Peter moaned in pain. "I can't get up, too tired."

So-ren quickly looked to the doorway. "Then I'll carry you on my back but I'm not leaving you with that man."

……………………………………………………………..

Hook and the Chief were talking in Hook's area…

"I say we pursue while we have the chance. He's obviously spent; we'll never have a chance like this again." Hook pushed.

The Chief paced. "I don't think we really have anything to worry about. He saved my daughter and Wendy. I say we wait till the morning and see how he acts." The Chief replied.

Hook huffed. "Absurd!" Hook rasped. "The least we need to do is keep him subdued, he must not regain his strength, lest the Dark Water take over-give me the concoction." Hook said firmly then outstretched his hand.

………………………………………….

Wendy walked in with a bucket of hot soapy water, a sponge and some other supplies.

Nibs took a seat in the chair. "Clean her up John and I'll energize her."

John gently bathed Tigerlily while Wendy stood by, and Nibs sat in the chair and formed a small energy ball, and began playing with it to pass time.

A few minutes passed and Nibs grew bored. "So Wendy…." Nibs said and Wendy turned to him.

"What Nibs?" Wendy asked then noticed the look on his face. Wendy turned her nose up at Nibs and rolled her eyes. Nibs raised his brows and rolled his eyes as well.

John turned. "Ok Nibs, your turn." John said and Nibs stood from his chair and went to Tigerlily.

Wendy looked to John. "I'm going to take a bath now and grab a snack. You should make her some chicken broth and feed it to her." Wendy said.

"Ok." John answered.

…………………………………………………

In Peter's room….

So-ren wrapped her arm around Peter's back, draped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled him up and Peter yelped.

"Shhhh!!" So-ren hushed him.

"My back." Peter croaked, for So-ren's arm pressed against the sickening looking bruise that was by his kidney.

So-ren quickly got in front of him and held him by the waist part of his pants. "I'm sorry I didn't see." She said and Peter whined with closed eyes and furrowed brows.

She quickly placed his other arm around her neck then turned her back to him and he leaned on her back.

She reached towards his holster and belt and it flew into her hands.

……………………………………………………………….

Nibs pulled up a chair and placed the energy ball on Tigerlilys belly, and pressed it into her as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Dark orange light emitted from his hand and his lips. Tendrils of it streaked across her face and skin, and as it did so, her wounds closed up and her coco skin began to shine as health came upon her.

Once Tigerlily was complete Nibs sat back in his chair and looked at her. Her lips were still glowing, then they slowly faded and she opened her eyes. Tigerlily exhaled then tried to sit up and Nibs jumped up.

"No-no." Nibs said as he gently laid her back down. "Not so fast, you need to eat and rest. John is going to give you some chicken broth, water, and whatever else you want." Nibs said then pulled up the covers and fluffed up her pillows.

Tigerlily blinked slowly and exhaled. "Thank you Nibs….how is everyone? Peter?" She croaked.

Nibs smiled as he rubbed her arm. "Everyone is fine, they're getting their rest, your safe, were all safe." Nibs assured then John walked in with Tigerlily's food.

Nibs stood and said his goodbyes and left the room.

Wendy had stopped by the kitchen and got herself a drink and a few cookies, then made her way to Peter's room.

She walked through the curtains that hung in Peter's doorway and she looked around the room. Her eyes fell on his black shirt which was balled up on the floor, and she noticed his weapons were nowhere around.

Nibs crept in behind her and stood there. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Wendy gasped and turned with a startled look upon her face. "Um…"

"You're looking for him…why?" Nibs asked flatly.

"I.."

Nibs rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He's not here…..didn't you two break up?" He pointed sharply.

Wendy had an embarrassed look on her face mixed with confusion. "Y-yes, I-"

"You what?" Nibs asked shortly as he took a step closer and looked down into her face.

Wendy threw her hand up then down as his directness pissed her off, and before she could speak he spoke again.

"He's with that woman, she's just like him and he can't help but be drawn to her, and he's going to chase her until he gets tired of her. If at all possible." Nibs said as he stared Wendy in her baby blues.

Wendy furrowed her brows in anger. "Why are you saying this to me?" She snapped.

Nibs snatched Wendy up by the elbow and yanked her towards him; she crashed into his chest and looked at him like he was insane.

"Because you need to move the hell on already-what are you waiting for?" Nibs rasped through his teeth and Wendy's mouth dropped.

Nibs softened his face and cracked a closed lip half smile at her, with his perfectly kissable lips.

Wendy stared at his mouth then her gaze washed up his face and locked on his eyes and she stared.

Nibs face grew serious. "I've backed off for a while, but I have definitely been waiting for this. I know you want to try me, don't deny it." Nibs said boldly then released her elbow and she just stood and stared speechless.

Wendy did want a piece of Nibs, but she chose to live in denial……until now.

Nibs took her silence as an invitation to her lips and slowly moved in.

Wendy's eyes grew wide and she ran away from him and Nibs ran after her. He snatched her up by the arm and pushed her up against Peter's dresser.

Wendy gasped wide eyed and panted, desperately trying to hide the fact that she was completely turned on.

Nibs pursed his lips as he looked at her as if he was going to eat her, for his hazel eyes paired with his straight brows were intense.

Wendy pursed her lips as well and tried to snatch away.

"Don't play with me Wendy; you can't hide what you feel." Nibs rasped through his teeth then roughly turned her away from him so she could see her reflection in the mirror.

Wendy tried to run but Nibs grabbed her by her hips and roughly pulled her into him and she yelped. "Let go of me."

Nibs grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her arms up over her head and held them behind his neck. "Shut up girl and look at yourself." Nibs snapped and Wendy stood panting.

Nibs gave her a seductive closed lip smile, then he gently ran his knuckles down her arms and Wendy shivered.

Nibs and Wendy kept up the intense gaze as they stared at each others reflection. Nibs continued to glide his knuckles down her sides and Wendy began to blink repeatedly as her breathing picked up and she creamed instantly.

Nibs kept staring at her then pulled at the thin fabric of her shirt at them hem, and slid his fingers under it and touched her sides.

"Emm-" Wendy made a sound then unnoticeably gripped the back of Nibs neck.

Nibs glided his hands over her belly and dipped them in the front of her pants and Wendy's knees buckled and she dropped her arms.

"Look at yourself." Nibs breathed seductively as he ran his hands over Wendy's stomach and Wendy gasped and shivered.

……………………………………….

Hook and the Chief were almost to Peter's room.

………………………………………….

Nibs dipped his hands in the front of her shorts and played with the thin patch of hair of her treasure, and Wendy bent over, moaned and clenched the dresser as every hair on her body stood.

"Emmm, I can smell you Wendy….hot and wet….already." Nibs breathed then glided his hands up her stomach, bunching up her tank, then ran his hands over her breasts, exposing her bra.

Wendy gasped and panted as he cupped her breasts and pressed his unit against her bum.

Nibs abruptly turned her to him and her tank fell back down then….

The Chief and Hook pushed the curtain aside then stepped in and their eyes fell on Nibs who had Wendy pushed up against the dresser.

"Where's Pan?" Hook asked simply with his brows raised.

Wendy and Nibs snapped their heads in Hook's direction and Nibs answered. "He's with that So-ren woman." He said shortly.

Hook huffed then turned and looked at the Chief and they both departed.

Nibs turned his head back to Wendy then looked down at her belt buckle. Wendy's heart was racing and she was beyond aroused.

Nibs quickly grabbed her belt and undid it, then quickly unfastened the button on her jean shorts.

Wendy 's mouth dropped and Nibs quickly grabbed her by the waist, picked her up, and sat her on top of the dresser then aggressively pushed her back.

Wendy's head hit the mirror and she bit her bottom lip. Nibs quickly hiked up her shirt and began to kiss her cleavage and she moaned through clenched teeth. Nibs played with Wendy's flesh with his tongue then moved down and planted kisses down the center of her body. Wendy shivered from the feel of his hot mouth upon her flesh and her breath hitched.

Nibs then grabbed the waist part of Wendy's shorts and yanked them down as far as they would go while she was still sitting.

Wendy moaned again and grabbed a handful of Nibs hair as he planted kisses on her pelvic area. Nibs sucked on Wendy's flesh all the way down to the thin patch of hair on her treasure.

Intense desire and want exploded from Wendy's core and she snapped her eyes shut and continued to grip Nibs hair.

Nibs planted a hickey on her lower belly then looked up at her. "Open your eyes and look at me." Nibs demanded in a whisper.

Wendy did so, and Nibs bit his bottom lip then pulled her panties to the side. He kept his eyes on her as he slowly bought his mouth down on her treasure, then he broke eye contact and slid his tongue in-between her lips.

Wendy threw her head back and hit the mirror with it and gripped the shoulder part of his shirt.

"Emmmm." Nibs moaned as he lapped away at her minty treasure and Wendy moaned, panting out of control as her legs shivered.

Nibs ate her for a hot minute then halted, and Wendy straightened her head and looked at him like he was insane.

Nibs licked his lips then wiped his face as he looked at her and his hazels burned bright. "You taste incredible." Nibs whispered a raised brow, then turned and left her there.

Wendy was beside herself as she watched Nibs leave the room without even looking at her. She looked down at the hickey he placed on her belly, and her shorts that were jacked down. Wendy ran her shaky hands up her body and pulled down her tank.

Wendy leapt off the dresser and shakily buttoned up her shorts and just stood there….with soaking wet panties and his scent all over her.

Wendy continued to pant. "More….I need more." She finally admitted and slowly walked after him.

Wendy walked across the main room, in heat, and kept her eyes pasted on Nibs bedroom door, which was cracked.

Wendy reached the door and pushed it open and Nibs was standing there with his back turned.

**Ha! How do you like that? I'm being pulled away so my mood is now diminished….I enjoyed writing that, and I will enjoy its continuation. Nibs is gonna tear her to pieces. Next chap is Nibs/Wendy, Peter/So-ren and Slightly/Jess, then Peter will come for Nibs power. Right before Peter abandon's Neverland Arizael will return and they will fight the final battle for supremacy. Shout out to Pdotpjs, Panfan, and Xbeckyblue for the great reviews. Thanks for all the add's!**


	38. The Second in Command

**Chapter 38: The Second in Command**

**A/N: This is a short chapter because I don't know when I'll have time to finish the rest, this portion has been completed weeks ago. Warning….slash….**

The incident at the hospital spurred many a frenzy amongst the inhabitants of Wendy's hometown in Bloomsbury London.

Mary was very distraught with everything that happened between Peter, Wendy, and her husband. Even though George never confronted her, she was very adept at reading his body language.

Mary knew her husband was well aware of her wretched fornication with the promiscuous emerald eyed eternal youth.

Before running off with Arizael in a wicked conquest for revenge against Pan, George had concocted some lie about going on a business trip. Tied up in his desire and various assaults against Pan and his clan, he'd dismissed the spousal responsibility of rendering the proper courtesies.

Mary, who was pretty much set aside, knew George had no business trip. She knew he was going to go after Pan, but she had no idea he would consult a witch. In her willingness to prolong the harsh inevitable, if George would so desire to leave her, she decided to let him be.

Mary was sitting cozy in her lounge room with a girlfriend of hers by the name of Marcell. They were sipping hot chocolate to chase off the wintry nippiness that befell London when their program was interrupted…..

"This just in, the Memorial Hospital has been……devastated. Never have we seen such destruction. The police are in the process of securing the scene and conducting interviews, but the thing that will really tell the story is the surveillance tapes."

Mary's fierce blue eyes took in the scene on the TV screen as it looked as if the hospital was left in shambles.

"As you can see behind me, there are several squad cars literally buried under large chunks of what was the side of the building here…."

"Oh my goodness, what is this?"

Marcell's eyes grew wide. "My gosh, Angela works there, at the reception desk, let me try her cell." Marcell said.

Mary shifted in her seat and stared at the television set in sheer shock, and then her phone rang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy walked across the main room, in heat, and kept her eyes pasted on Nibs bedroom door, which was cracked. Wendy reached the door and pushed it open, and Nibs was standing with his back turned.

Wendy crept in and quietly closed the door behind her.

Nibs remained with his back to her and looked at her through the mirror. Wendy walked briskly towards him and Nibs closed his eyes.

Wendy quickly slipped her hands under Nibs shirt and around his waist, causing tension to explode within his body.

Wendy quickly ran her soft hands up Nibs toned torso and clenched his firm chest, and she relished the feel of the muscles under his skin.

"Turn around." Wendy whispered with seductive authority. Nibs opened his eyes, and a hint of shock was evident on his pretty face. He complied and turned, and as he did so, Wendy ran her hands all over his upper body as he turned in her arms.

Nibs looked down into Wendy's face. "What do you want from me girl?" He whispered with an attitude.

Wendy ran her hands down the soft skin of his back, and dipped her fingers into the back of his pants and gave his bum a squeeze.

Nibs cut his eyes away from her and just stood there as his heart almost leapt out of his chest.

Wendy stood on her tip toes and bought her lips less than an inch away from Nibs mouth. Nibs closed his lids halfway, and as he moved in, his hair fell in his face and tickled Wendy's nose.

Nibs grazed his pretty lips against Wendy's plump ruby reds and they both moaned.

Nibs quickly grabbed her by the back of her head and gripped a fistful of her hair.

"Wait!" Wendy said.

"What?" Nibs asked with his brows furrowed.

Wendy panted. "Promise me one thing….that you won't….do this and leave. This is not a one shot, it's you and me and no one else." Wendy said.

Nibs looked her in her eyes. "Wendy, I've wanted this since the moment I laid eyes on you. But you love…..I can never have you…so this is not forever, but until then….I'm yours." Nibs assured and abruptly snatched her lips.

They kissed wildly and Wendy walked against Nibs and pushed him against the dresser as she kissed him hungrily.

Wendy savored the taste of Nibs mouth, which was that of strawberry candy, she sucked on his lips as she marveled in his scent and close proximity.

Nibs kissed her like a boy from the wild, savoring the minty taste of her mouth, and the softness of her delectable ruby lips.

Wendy ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach, squeezing him as she relished the way his well defined muscles felt under her hands.

The ripples in Nibs abs, the feel of his muscular chest, and his hard nipples, along with the light sounds of his satisfaction made her body burn for him.

Wendy's passion for him drove Nibs wild. He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, broke the kiss then threw her down on his bed.

Wendy's eyes grew wide and Nibs jumped on her. He captured her lips and she laid flat on her back, never breaking the lip lock.

Nibs broke the kiss panting. "I'm sorry Wendy….but I'm going to hurt you." Nibs said then grabbed her shirt by the shoulder and roughly snatched it down, ripping the fabric.

Wendy gasped and her heart raced as she thought twice about messing with him, but she couldn't help but be turned on by his dominance. "Do it to me Nibs…..take it." Wendy said hotly.

Nibs grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and as he sat up to straddle her, he yanked hard and ripped the entire front of her shirt off, and Wendy gasped.

She quickly sat up and what was left of her shirt fell off her back. Wendy grabbed at Nibs shirt, he quickly lifted his arms and she snatched it off of him.

Nibs quickly grabbed her by the back of her neck, latched on to the side of her neck, and bit her firmly.

Wendy cried out from the sting of his teeth and the immediate pleasure of his mouth and tongue upon her skin.

Nibs wrapped his other arm around her back, rolled her on top of him and began to frantically fumble with her belt buckle while she nibbled on his neck.

Nibs fingers were very nimble, for he was already past the barrier of Wendy's shorts with his hands firmly on her hips.

Wendy hotly ran her tongue from Nibs chin to the top of his lips, and he smiled and moaned.

Wendy straddled him and unfastened his belt buckle, his button, and unzipped his pants. Nibs reached for her but she snatched away and grabbed the waist part of his jeans and snatched them off.

Nibs rolled off the bed and zipped up to her, and aggressively walked against her, with his rock hard unit pressing against her pelvis.

Nibs backed Wendy into the wall, and he was ready to tear into her.

Nibs snatched her shorts and panties down, then reached around her back and broke the clasp of her bra, and snatched the thing off. "This body of yours should never be clothed." Nibs said between his teeth.

Wendy was taken aback but she returned the gesture in her own way. She saw a knife sitting on a small table right next to her. She snatched it up and grabbed the side of Nibs boxers and cut them off.

Nibs gasped as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he never felt so liberated in his life. Wendy dropped the knife and grabbed his well endowed unit. Nibs bit his bottom lip and smacked Wendy's hand away and snatched her up. He jogged with her and threw her on top of his dresser and her body knocked a few items off of it. Wendy panted wide eyed and then knew she was in for a very rough ride.

Nibs jumped up on the dresser and dropped his body down on top of hers and grabbed her by her bum with one hand.

Nibs looked down at her with his lust drunken face and licked his lips. "Emmmm I'm going to f—k you like you've never been f—ked before." Nibs said through his teeth, and without hesitation he shoved his thick unit in-between her folds and Wendy screamed.

Nibs furrowed his straight brows and moaned loud and deep- the sound drove Wendy insane.

"Oh my gosh." Nibs breathed from the goodness of her slick insides and paused, for it was only in half way.

Wendy relaxed and gripped his sides. "Calm down a notch." She snapped. "Give me a chance to let you in."

Nibs pursed his lips as he breathed heavily and knocked a jar of salve off the dresser that was sitting by her head.

"You feel soooooo gooood. You're nervous, relax and let me work it in." Nibs said as he began to push his sex in and out of her opening by small increments. Wendy's mouth opened wide, for the sensation was incredible; and she tilted her head back.

Nibs worked her entrance until he squeezed his entire hard cock up in her; all the while Wendy moaned and squeezed his sides. Nibs hit rock bottom; Wendy shrieked and Nibs moaned deep in his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut. For her treasure was well lubricated; and it squeezed him with a warm welcoming embrace.

Nibs long black bangs cascaded across the sides of his face as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms down.

Wendy's chest heaved out of control, for Nibs did indeed fill her and she felt him in her gut, and he wasn't even moving yet.

Nibs began to grind and rotate his hips and his entire body went with the motion and Wendy screamed, for the pleasure of his penetration was very intense, and she climaxed immediately as she watched the muscles contract and release under his tanned skin.

Wendy panted as her body shivered, for the way Nibs moved his body and worked his c—k stroked against her walls. Ecstasy coursed through Wendy's veins, the feeling like that of liquid fire.

Nibs lost his breath as he fought for control and bit his bottom lip to refrain from making any unwanted sounds.

Wendy tilted her head back and dug her nails in Nibs sides as he was all up in her; workin his hips and body as he gripped one of her butt cheeks tight.

Nibs moaned and bit his lip as he picked up the intensity, and they began to move up the dresser as Nibs rotated his hips and slammed deep into Wendy's treasure.

Wendy cried out and grabbed Nibs by the throat, and he slid his hand to her lower back and pulled her up a bit, causing her back to arch.

Nibs unit seemed to get even deeper-and Wendy climaxed again.

Wendy lost it and began to holler profanities and Nibs snatched her up and stood on top the dresser with her in his arms.

Nibs f—ked Wendy standing up with a firm grip on her a$$, and she rotated her hips in unison as she kept a firm grip on his hair.

Their bodies were glistening with sweat, their faces saturated with ecstasy-and Wendy climaxed again, long and hard as she yelled.

Nibs wrapped one arm around Wendy's back and held her by the hand with the other and dipped her. Wendy's hair flowed in the air and Nibs enjoyed the sight of her immaculate femininity. Nibs worked her in this manner and the girl screamed, moaned, cried---and climaxed repeatedly.

Nibs yanked her up and her body slammed into his, and he flew up with her and slammed her into the ceiling…then he began to ram her.

Wendy screamed even more as Nibs thrust his hips hard against hers, and his fat cock slammed deep into her depths each time. Wendy felt like running for the mix of pain and pleasure was maddening---and she reached the peak of sexual excitation back to back and she almost fainted.

Nibs was giving her more than she could handle and he wore her entrance out. Wendy's hair cascaded on the sides of Nibs face and he captured her lips as he dug deep into her guts and felt her tire.

Nibs broke the kiss panting. "Don't get tired, stay with me."

Wendy panted in between her continuous moaning. "It's too much, you're killing me."

"Ah, softie…I haven't even begun." Nibs said, then abruptly pulled himself out of her and snatched her off the ceiling.

Nibs landed with her in his arms bridal style, walked to the bed and dropped her.

Wendy's sweaty body pounced on the bed and her eyes grew wide. She quickly tried to crawl away, but Nibs caught her by the ankles and roughly turned her on her belly, then yanked her body to the edge of the bed……where his cock was waiting.

"Wait a minute!" Wendy shouted.

"No." Nibs said flatly with an attitude then grabbed her by the hips and yanked her butt up.

Wendy yelped and clawed at the furs and then she felt the tip of his unit press against her entrance, and then he shoved himself inside of her.

"OH my gosh!" Wendy cried as her body jumped in his hands and Nibs laughed then smacked her butt. "This is what you get for teasing me and making me wait." Nibs said and then proceeded to ram her tender.

The pleasure and pain drove Wendy insane, her body shivered and jumped out of control. Wendy tore the bed up and her legs kicked about as Nibs held her up by the hips while he stood at the end of the bed and had his way with her delicate frame.

Nibs was rough with her, something Peter was too afraid to be because he knew Wendy couldn't take it, but Nibs didn't give a damn.

Nibs forced her to take it, and Wendy, although she screamed like someone was beating her, loved it.

Nibs paused for a second. "Get on your knees." He said and Wendy shakily complied.

Nibs reached around and slipped his fingers in between her lips and played with her c…….and she creamed even more, and was thankful for the pause.

Nibs exhaled. "You feel so good; do I feel good to you?" Nibs breathed.

"Yes." Wendy breathed as Nibs stroked her lower back with his free hand and she continued to shiver.

Nibs placed his hand on her belly and laid on top of her, he wrapped his other hand around her throat and pulled her head back a bit.

"I want you for another round, so I'll finish this one. You came enough." Nibs said simply then began the wicked hip rotations and Wendy clenched her eyes shut, for she was beyond exhausted.

Nibs held her tight and smiled as her body shivered in his hands. He pulled her up and put her in a spooning position so he could play with her breasts and body.

Wendy was lying on his arm and he wrapped that arm around her breasts and grabbed hold of one and fondled it. Wendy moaned and hissed as her baby blues rolled back.

Nibs placed his other hand against her lower belly and pulled her into him with each stroke, and she began to rotate her hips. Nibs latched on to her neck and didn't let go. The feeling of his lips against her skin sent shivers up and down her spine.

Nibs began to grind his hips on her and he released her neck. "Grind with me girl." Nibs breathed as he set the rhythm, and Wendy bit her lips bottom lip and worked her hips.

"Oooohhhhhhh." Nibs said then hooked his arm under her leg and he penetrated her even deeper.

Nibs cock slammed in and out of her as they grinded and a many "oooh and ahhh" came out of Wendy's mouth, to the point that it sounded like she was singing, and they made up their own rhythm with it.

Nibs could feel his body giving in to her hot tightness and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. A certain moan escaped Nibs lips and he adjusted his body. Wendy noticed her window of opportunity; for she could tell he was close to climaxing by the way he was moving.

Wendy sat up and shrugged him off of her then severed the connection.

"What are you doing?" Nibs snapped.

"Changing positions." Wendy said as she gathered her wits, she wasn't about to let him get away.

Wendy straddled him and as she slid herself down on his cock Nibs hissed as he furrowed his brows, for he was very sensitive at this point.

Nibs tried to take control as he quickly reached for her hips but Wendy smacked his hands away, and pinned his arms above his head.

Nibs looked at her like she was insane and she rotated her hips abruptly. Nibs almost screamed but he quickly covered it up with a cough then pursed his lips tight, but he didn't fool Wendy.

"What's the matter Nibs? Feel too good for ya?" Wendy teased and a moan forced its way past Nibs lips and he turned his head and started panting.

"Oooh." Wendy breathed, for her body was spent, and as she rode him she was still hit with pleasure and pain. Nevertheless, Wendy found satisfaction in Nibs sexy facial expressions, his constant moaning, hissing, and his muscular contractions as he tensed up repeatedly.

Wendy smiled as Nibs eyes rolled back and he moaned with every rotation of her hips. The very sounds that seeped past Nibs lips indicated he was at the brink of screaming.

Wendy pulled Nibs up and she wrapped her legs around him and continued working her hips. Nibs panted as his composure became drunken, so much so that he could barely hold his head up.

"Look at me." Wendy snapped then grabbed Nibs by his jaw and quickly shoved her tongue in his mouth.

"Emmm." Nibs moaned in her mouth for her very attitude and the way she handled him turned him on. Wendy broke the kiss then shoved him back and he pounced on the bed, and she began to ride him hard.

Nibs head was to the side and his black bangs cascaded across his face; his eyes were closed tight, and his mouth was wide open but no sound came out of it…..and his body glistened with sweat.

Wendy was determined to ride him till completion, till he screamed…. for no one **ever** made Nibs scream.

Nibs had a firm grip on Wendy's thighs, and she had a firm grip on his chest. Wendy changed up her stroke, and with that Nibs broke.

The boy screamed bloody murder from the overflow of sheer satisfaction, for he was at the very edge of climaxing, and he had the audacity to try to stop it.

"Shut up!" Wendy shouted then smacked Nibs face. His face snapped to the side and his hair cascaded across his sweaty face. Nibs was no longer in control, his body tensed up as he threw his head back and bent his knees and screamed through grit teeth.

"Yes! Yes!" Wendy cried and she threw her head back and continued to f—k Nibs thoroughly.

Nibs growled through grit teeth as he was trying his hardest to suppress his wild panting and occasional outbursts. "You bi—h!" Nibs cried out and then he exploded his seed deep within Wendy's loins and passed out.

**That's all for now. Next chapter Peter of course has his first time with So-ren. She will then remind him about leaving and how the Chief is deceiving etc. Meanwhile, everyone is trying to come up with a plan should they fail to stop Peter from taking his power from Nibs. The problem is, Nibs doesn't want to fight Peter, and he just wants to give the boy back his power. Nobody is happy with that decision! The next morning Peter will go straightway to Nibs and demand his power. ****Everyone ****will try to fight Peter, save for Nibs, and they will fail. Peter will get his power and he will be immense, and I'll leave the rest out.**

**So, then the black water will take over, chaos will erupt, and two people will die.**


	39. Power hungry

Chapter 39: Deception

**Sorry I took so long...I love all the reviews, hits and adds. Give me more reviews, they really motivate, I just got a nudge so here is a chapter. It could be longer, but I ran out of time.**

_In Peter's room…._

_So-ren wrapped her arm around Peter's back, draped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled him up and Peter yelped._

"_Shhhh!!" So-ren hushed him._

"_My back." Peter croaked, for So-ren's arm pressed against the sickening looking bruise that was by his kidney, and brushed against all the others on his back._

_So-ren quickly got in front of him and held him by the waist part of his pants. "I'm sorry I didn't see." She said and Peter whined with closed eyes and furrowed brows._

_She quickly placed his other arm around her neck then turned her back to him, and Peter rested on her back._

_She reached towards his holster and belt and it flew into her hands._

_They departed just in the nick of time before Wendy came into Peter's room and Nibs who crept in after her. While Wendy and Nibs had their rendezvous this is what went on with Peter and So-ren....._

So-ren and Peter entered her hideout by way of her slide and the Amazon women quickly relieved her of Peter and took him to her room. They laid him down on her bed while others gathered the medical supplies. So-ren walked to Peter's bedside and a jealous thought crept into her mind. _"I wonder if I can heal him, that little Wendy girl is only a mere human, I couldn't heal him last time but this time is different." _So-ren quickly stretched her arm out. "Stand back ladies, let me try first." She said.

The Amazon's smiled and stepped back and allowed So-ren to sit down next to Peter who was sleeping peacefully. So-ren leaned in and her curly red locks cascaded over the side of her face and rested against Peter's cheek. She pressed her full glossy lips against Peters as she reached around and pressed her hand against the bruise that was on Peter's back. Her power washed over Peter as purple tendrils streaked over Peter's face and continued to spread all over his body.

So-ren pulled back and sat next to Peter and ran her hands all over his face and torso. She looked on and watched Peter's skin become healthier as the bruises, scratches and blood stains washed away. "Thats right, now get up." So-ren said softly. Peter's body healed perfectly, but he didn't move.

So-ren sighed from her disappointment and pulled the covers over him.

"Will we be bringing him home with us? Can we leave tomorrow?" The Amazon's asked.

"Yes, get your things packed, we will be leaving with him tomorrow." So-ren answered and they cheerfully departed. So-ren turned to Peter. "I guess you really need your rest." She whispered in a soothing tone then stood and went to her dresser.

She stood with her back turned and was taking her earrings off when she felt fingers glide around her waist from behind, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Peter quickly captured her in an embrace and So-ren gasped. She quickly turned her head and Peter grabbed her by the throat with one hand, and tilted her head back as he held her. " smell good, and you feel good." Peter whispered against So-ren's cheek as his hand explored the front of her body, cupping her breasts and such.

So-ren closed her eyes as she had longed to relish the feeling of his touch. She could feel Peter's body drinking in her strength as their skin came into contact, and then she felt his hardness press up against her bum. "I want more." Peter whispered and So-ren rolled her eyes lustfully. Peter released her and placed his fingertips on her temples and ran his hands through her hair as he pulled it back into a pony tail. Peter held her hair in one hand, and wrapped the other around her waist and bent her forward a bit, then began to plant kisses on the back of her neck.

The way Peter handled the woman drove her wild and she instantly creamed in her panties. Peter grabbed both of her breasts and pulled her back as he fondled them. So-ren was in lustful bliss and then Peter turned her around and looked into her drunken face.

Peter smiled and he dropped his hands and just stood there with a half smile on his face. So-ren looked him up and down lustfully. "So....are you ready to go all the way with me this time? Or you gonna run off again." She challenged and Peter gave her a toothy smile.

So-ren grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him and his chest smashed into her boobs. "There's no turning back this time, I've waited way too long for this."

Peter gave her an arrogant smile then reached for her hands and they pressed their palms together and he shot his power into her. The force of it caused her body to rock back a bit and she squinted her eyes and poked our her lips. She sent a wave of her own and it was stronger than his, causing him to stumble back a bit but not break contact.

They looked each other in the eyes as they tested each other and raised their hands. Peter intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed and he got their power to finally balance out.

"Balance." Peter said smartly and So-ren returned his arrogant gaze. "So you've finally learned.....lets see how long you last." So-ren challenged.

Peter dropped his smile and released her hands. He quickly cupped her cheeks and looked her firmly in the eye. "I'm ready for you lady, and I'll finally shut that mouth of yours." he answered and before she could respond, Peter captured her lips.

So-ren gripped Peter's sides as she kissed him back and he shot some of his energy into her and her muscles tightened as green tendrils streaked over her face. She quickly returned the favor and sent the power back with some of her own.

Peter moaned as he nibbled on So-ren's bottom lip then moved to plant kisses on her cheek. So-ren turned her head to give him access to her neck and Peter brushed her hair aside and began to lick and suck on the coco flesh of her neck. The feeling of Peter's lips and tongue against So-ren's flesh caused her eyes to roll back and glow.

Peter held her by the back of her neck as he kissed the side of her neck and ran his free hand all over her back and cupped her firm yet plump booty.

"See, I can touch you now....and you feel so good....you've got so much for me to play with." Peter breathed up against her neck as he squeezed one of her boobies then placed his hand on the side of her rib. He glided it along the curve of her side and hip, as her body was indeed shaped like a coke bottle.

"Oh my gosh." So-ren breathed and her body trembled as things began to heat up between them. Peter picked So-ren up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed as Peter walked with her and pushed her up against the wall.

So-ren gasped as Peter held her by her thighs and pushed his hardness up against her panties. Peter grinded her hard and kissed her wildly, and as he did so, the intensity of their contact increased causing various objects around the room to shake and some to fall over.

So-ren gasped as she inhaled Peter's scent, and it drove her wild, she relished the taste of his tongue and his flesh in her mouth.

"You taste.....like chocolate.....you know I love chocolate." Peter said in-between kisses. "Yes....And you taste like cinnamon." So-ren replied. "Everywhere."

"Emmhmm, I wonder if you taste like chocolate down there." Peter said as he nibbled on her chin and squeezed her bum.

"Down where?" So-ren panted as she managed the intake and outtake of power and the ecstasy that came with it.

Peter dropped her legs and gripped her treasure and So-ren yelped. "In-between your legs" Peter breathed then picked her up and zipped off with her. He stopped at the edge of the bed and dropped her.

So-ren sat up on her elbows and Peter snatched her up by the front of her bra top, and it caused her boobs to squish together. Peter leaned in and stuck his tongue in her cleavage as he cut the center of her bra, then he let her go.

So-ren fell back a bit and her boobs became exposed as her bra opened up and fell off her shoulders. Peter's eyes grew wide and he dropped the knife and blinked a few times as he became dumbfounded for a moment.

So-ren smiled and Peter's face became flushed from minor embarrassment. "I'm sorry, your just so......" Peter trailed off then quickly reached down and grabbed her by the waist of her skirt and made sure to take hold of her panties as well, he then snatched them off and marveled at her degree of perfection. So-ren smiled then quickly sat upright and grabbed him by his belt buckle. "We can skip the preliminaries, I want you in me right now." She said then yanked his pants down then crawled backwards on the bed to allow him to crawl after her.....and plant himself in-between her legs.

Peter was on top of her with one hand on the bed and one stroking his unit as she laid there ready for him to enter. Peter looked down at her with the most intense gaze she had ever seen. Power began to flow between the two and they became heavier causing the bed to groan under their weight.

Peter lowered himself and pressed his unit against her wet entrance. Peter's body tightened as intense energy shot through him causing him to clench his eyes shut.

So-ren hissed from the same feeling and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat, for the intensity was extremely high. "Be easy." So-ren blurted and Peter looked up at her with another flushed yet questioning face. "Um....its been a really, really long time ok? So don't just jam it up there." She said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Peter smirked. "Ok." He smiled then bit his bottom lip and worked his unit into her already slick entrance and he moaned as his head began to spin from the intensity of their contact. It was an overwhelming amount of pleasure and power flowing in and out of their bodies, and it caused the room to heat up.

"Oh my gosh." So-ren strained as Peter worked his filling unit in and out of her, the penetration not yet complete, for she was very tight.

Peter panted and grunted as he bit his lips and pursed them repeatedly in effort to muffle the screams and moans that begged to pass through his lips. Peter fought for control as he tried to catch his breath and manage the energy. "You feel like a.....like a.....like its your first time..." Peter said and then the bed groaned again as if it couldn't bear their weight.

So-ren was so caught up in the moment that she couldn't respond. Peter filled her completely and she felt like he was stretching her. She moaned often as he gently eased himself in and out of her and before she knew it he hit rock bottom and she climaxed and screamed.

All of the glass vases and décor in her room broke as a shock wave of their power emitted from their bodies and dispersed.

Peter's heart pounded uncontrollably but he was able to keep up with her, he pulled back then thrusted into her hard and his cock slammed against her limit and she screamed and arched her back. Peter smiled and laid his body down on hers and So-ren bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut. With every slow but powerful thrust came pain and pleasure and So-ren moaned and shivered in his arms, then the bed gave out.

THUMP

So-ren panted as Peter held her with his arm wrapped around her lower back and his face buried in her neck. She ran her hands along his muscular arm and across the soft flesh of his back and marveled at the firmness of his muscles that were contracting under his skin as he worked.

Peter made So-ren feel so good that it became hard for her to breathe, and she tried to roll him over but he wouldn't budge, he just thrusted into her harder.

Peter removed his face from her neck and grabbed her by her hands and pinned them down by her head. "Where are you going?" He asked arrogantly and So-ren's chest began to heave up and down as she began to glisten with sweat.

Peter smiled then picked up the pace and intensity and she became even more vocal as the headboard of the bed began to slam against the wall repeatedly. So-ren turned her head from side to side as she became overwhelmed by sheer pleasure as Peter's body pleasured her immensely." "I'm the best you've ever had huh?" Peter asked between thrusts. "Yes." So-ren panted and moaned. "Say it." Peter demanded through grit teeth.

"Your the best I've ever had." So-ren panted as she dug her nails into Peters back and caused him to bleed. Peter, who was in the throws of passion was not fazed by her abuse, he just rammed her until their bodies went up the bed and her head pressed up against the head board. "And I'm the best there ever was." Peter said in an arrogant low tone.

So-ren quickly turned him over and without skipping a beat, she grabbed the headboard and rode him like he was a grown man.

Peter screamed then quickly bit his wrist as a strong shock wave of her power washed over him like a flood and he felt like he was going to drown. He marveled at her body for she gave him a beautiful frontal view of her glistening womanly body. Peter sat up a bit so he could get at her breast with his mouth. He latched on and grabbed a handful of her booty as she worked him out.

So-ren felt his teeth graze against her breast and the feeling was like liquid fire coursing through her veins. She gripped the headboard and shot a energy blast into it, and the shock wave caused the headboard to crack.

Peter gasped from the shock wave. He threw his head back and gripped the sheets and a shock wave of Power emitted from his hands and washed over the floor, cracking it and causing vegetation to sprout out of it and the walls to crack.

"We have to leave before my home is destroyed." So-ren panted.

They immediately separated and flew out of the tree house and across Neverland where they landed at the famous waterfalls.

They continued the wild love making, scratching, smacking and biting each other, while overwhelming each other with unlimited power. Once they exhausted themselves at the waterfalls, Peter flew So-ren to the secret tree house that he and Tigerlily used to have their rendezvous at. This is the very same very tree house he and Mary had concluded their midnight escapades as well.

They tiredly stumbled into the wooden cabin high in the tree, wet and naked. Peter closed the door behind him and locked it.

"You want a snack?" Peter asked as he walked over to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Sure." So-ren breathed as she tossed her long curly hair behind her shoulder and drank in Peter's muscular form. Peter poured two glasses of ice cold water and when he turned with them So-ren was back in his face again.

Peter smiled and handed her the glass and took a sip of his own. She drank some water as well then dropped the glass and grabbed Peter's unit.

Peter gasped as his body jerked and she pressed herself against him.

"Again?" Peter asked.

"Again." So-ren answered and they went at it.

The poor tree house was ransacked as they went on and on throughout the night, knocking things over and slamming each other into things as they tore into each other as if it was the last time.

The tree house had reached its limits and the entire thing fell from the tree and broke into peaces as it hit the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Peter and So-ren were having their time, Wendy and Nibs was having theres, and this is what went on with everyone else.

George's eyes fluttered then opened as he woke up from his long slumber. His blue eyes surveyed his surroundings taking notice that he was in a room of some sort. George sat upright and his body immediately cried out from the blows he took from Pan. He looked around and grew enraged when he found that he was chained to the bed by the wrist.

"PAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!"

"WENNNNDDDDDDDDDYYY!!!" George bellowed.

Slightly was sitting on his bed with Jess straddled over him with her tongue plundering away at his mouth, when he heard George's cries.

Slightly broke the kiss then looked towards the bedroom door.

Jess gripped his shoulders. "No, don't stop, forget him he can wait." She softly protested and

Slightly returned his gaze to her and smiled.

He removed her and walked over to his radio which was playing softly. He turned the dial as far as it could go causing the music to boom and drown out George's annoying voice.

Jess smiled and Slightly returned to the bed and ran his hair though her punk rocker styled due and they resumed the passionate lip lock which lead to heated intercourse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in the underground home heard George's cried but chose to ignore them. Wendy didn't hear them because Nibs kept her body very occupied, so much so that nothing else mattered.....

"Shut up!" Wendy shouted then smacked Nibs face. His face snapped to the side and his hair cascaded across his sweaty face. Nibs was no longer in control, his body tensed up as he threw his head back and bent his knees and screamed through grit teeth.

"Yes! Yes!" Wendy cried and she threw her head back and continued to f—k Nibs thoroughly.

Nibs growled through grit teeth as he was trying his hardest to suppress his wild panting and occasional outbursts. "You bi—h!" Nibs cried out and then he exploded his seed deep within Wendy's loins and passed out.

Wendy closed her eyes and exhaled allowing her body to slump forward. She came out of her high then heard her father screaming at the top of his lungs, demanding his voice be heard above the loud music that tired to drown it out.

Wendy gasped and removed Nibs unit from her slick insides and she ran and grabbed a glass of water. She hurried back and threw it in Nibs face.

SPLASH! "HEY!!" Nibs cried as he was startled out of oblivion. "Wha...what?" Nibs breathed as he looked around and tried to register what was going on.

"WENDY!!!! PAN!!!! JOHN!!!! SOMEBODY!!!! GET IN HERE!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!! CHAIN ME LIKE A DOG??!!! THIS IS PROPOSTEROUS!!!!"

Wendy and Nibs looked at each other wide eyed.

Wendy sighed. "Back to reality, this situation is far from over, lets get cleaned up." Wendy said in a defeated tone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Hook's area of the hideout....

"We need to call a meeting, to figure out how to deal with Pan." The Chief said as he sat and puffed on his pipe.

Hook nodded. "I agree, Pan must be stopped. That Black Water is power hungry, and once the brat recoups, he _will_ come for the wretched sidekick.

The Chief shook his head. "If he gets that power...."

"We will not be able to stop him." Ann interjected as she appeared out of nowhere.

Hook took a drag from his cigar as well. "He will become a menace, a terror none has laid eyes upon. Sooner if not already, he will be overtaken by that phantasmic parasite....and the only thing it seeks is death-its power is death.

The Chief and Ann turned to Hook. "You seem to know a good amount about this thing. How do we stop it?"

"You kill him." Tinkerbell said as she flew in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess was screaming as Sightly had her arms pinned down to the sides with her legs on his shoulders as he thrusted into her repeatedly. They tried to block out Georges screams because the CD had been skipping for quite some time now, and it all became an annoying distraction.

"You came enough, and I can't block out that man's screams anymore." Slightly said.

Jess smiled. "Ok,I won't be greedy this time, I can't take his voice anymore either, and that darn skippin CD."

The two finished and cleaned themselves then walked past the room George was locked in. Slightly kicked the door and kept on walking towards Hook's area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ann, the Chief, Hook, and Smee snapped their heads in Tinkerbell's direction and looked at her as if she was insane.

"Where have you been?" Ann blurted.

"Never mind that for now." The Chief interjected. "Where did you come up with such a-"

Tinkerbell flew into their faces and around their heads. "Lets use common sense here now. A parasite lives in and off of its host right....so it cannot co-exist if the host is dead. Therefore, it must come out. We catch it and kill it....end of story."

Hook rubbed the patch of hair that was on his chin as he digested Tinkerbells logic. "Clever logic sprite, however, killing Pan is ridiculous, not to mention nearly impossible. Besides, what will our precious Neverland and all of us-me, where would we go if this wretched island is destroyed? Surely you don't plan on living on earth, we'd all grow old and die." Hook reasoned.

Tinkerbell flew into Hooks face. "Don't worry about that, I can do it."

"Excuse me?" Ann said as everyone's eyes grew wide. "You can do it? What do you mean you can do it, you mean to tell me you knew how to kill Pan all this time and-"

"And what? Didn't tell you? If you had a secret that only one person knew about, would you want that person sharing it with everyone else?" I highly doubt that Ann.

Hook rolled his eyes. "Well the nuisance does have a point. What is your plan fairy?"

"I'll kill him, you get the phantom and Wendy will revive him." Tinkerbell explained then Wendy walked in with Nibs behind her with his arms crossed. "What if you fail Nibs asked flatly."

"Then we die." Hook answered just as Slightly, Jess and the rest of the lost band walked in.

"Die? What are yall taking about?" Slightly snapped.

"Yes please, enlighten the late comers if you don't mind." Wendy said.

"That power is a parasite, Tinkerbell says we need to kill Peter so the parasite is forced to come out. Then we will kill it and you will revive Peter. And if that plan fails, we will die, for his retaliation will be severe." Ann summed.

The room grew silent and remained in that state for several moments.

Ann turned to Nibs. "That's why you cannot let him have his power back, he will become too powerful."

"But who am I to withhold something that doesn't belong to me." Nibs reasoned.

"It is for our sakes that you fight!" Slightly shouted and Nibs stood with his head downcast.

Tinkerbell jumped in. "Yeah I get how you feel Nibs, but you can't just hand it over to him...he's obviously not all there. That phantom is pushing him-clouding his mind and judgment. If Peter gets that power the phantom will take over, you must fight!"

Nibs shook his head. "Sounds great, but he'll get it anyway, Peter is much stronger, more dangerous now. We've all had a taste of that new power he is carrying. It will kill us all in one blow. Pissing him off with a fist fight is just the ammo he needs."

Hook nodded his head in agreement. "The menace junior is correct."

"That's bull sh=t!" Slightly spat. "You got a better idea Nibs?!"

Ann looked to Slightly. "Calm down Slightly." She said.

Hook began to pace. "The substance feeds off his anger, every time the boy is enraged he begins to twitch like an epileptic then the Dark Water steps in. I think Pan has convinced himself into believing that he can control this madness, but it's got him fooled." Hook finished.

"Full power or no, I can kill him. I'll stop his heart, and Wendy will just have to revive him after the Dark Water has left." Tinkerbell said.

Ann nodded. "OK, lets give Tinkerbell's plan a chance.....after all its the only plan we have. I doubt Peter will be back tonight because he's got his hands full with that So-ren woman-"

"Big butt Bi==h" Wendy accidentally said out loud and everyone looked at her wide eyed and Nibs smirked then covered his mouth.

Ann cleared her throat as she prevented herself from laughing out loud then she finished her sentence. "Anyway, we should expect him first thing in the morning. We need to lure him to a spot where I can swallow him up. We don't want the witch catching wind of this.

Everyone agreed, then Wendy and John went to tend to their father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning....

Peter and So-ren were laying down in the wreckage, naked in the middle of the forest, with their limbs tangled peacefully. The sun light glistened on their skin and the birds chirped happily as they flew by. Arizael had came out of hiding and walked up on Peter and So-ren.

She observed as they laid on their sides facing each other, none moving a muscle or showing that they were aware of her presence.

Arizael pulled out a long curvy blade and tried to stab Peter in the neck with it but she was blocked by an invisible barrier.

Peter and So-ren had so much power between them when they touched, that nothing could get near them, even when they were sleeping.

Arizael cursed under her breath and threw rocks and stones at them but they only bounced off, and the couple slept on.

Arizael racked her brain for an alternative and when she returned her gaze her eye fell on Peter's back.

The black blotches that ran from the back of his neck to the base of his spine faded in and Peter slowly rolled on his back and faced her. His face was blank, but the look in his eye made her aware that it was not Peter who was addressing her, it was Dark Water.

Black veins appeared on only one side of Peter's face and he spoke. "You again....it's a bit early in the morning to come begging for death."

Arizael slit her eyes at him. "You arrogant son of a-"

"I have no mother." Peter spat and his eyes began to dilate.

Arizael was beside herself in anger and she clenched her fists and pounded on the barrier.

Peter laughed as he turned away and rubbed So-ren's thigh which was draped across his waist. "Ha Ha Ha, go away witch, I don't feel like being bothered with you this early in the morning.....but I will come and kill you later today, I promise you that...." Peter said then the veins faded along with the black blotches as he pulled So-ren closer, snuggled up against her and had the nerve to go back to sleep.

Arizael felt humiliated and couldn't believe what just took place, she collected herself and vanished so she could craft some plan against the two powers.

"I must find Hook, I know he knows something about this dark thing within." Arizael thought then went to collect the Sheriff and they headed towards the underground home.

Everyone had been out and about early, bathing themselves in the waterfalls when Arizael walked up on Hook.

"Umm...a word my pet?" Arizael purred and Hook whipped around and saw her standing by a tree. Hook had found himself a secluded area in which he could dress himself properly and he allowed her to come over.

"Inquiries about Pan?" Hook asked.

"Yes, I'll remove my grudge for your betrayl if you help me now. What is that dark power he has?"

"I could careless about your grudges woman, for you are no longer a threat."

"No longer a threat?"

"The boy is the threat, he harbors darkness, Dark Water to be exact, a substance I've come in contact long ago during the high points in my pirating career....before I was dragged to this false paradise." Hook spat.

Arizael stood silent then spoke up. "How do I stop it."

"That's what we all want to know. The stuff is deadly, it's power is death. It gives one the power to look upon its enemies and find a way to destroy them. You are one of Pan's greatest enemies, one whom he has a hard time defeating. You best believe that thing has an eye for you. I'm sure you've come in contact with it a day or so ago correct?"

"Yes." Arizael answered.

"Then it already knows how to destroy you....good luck, you are today's target." Hook said as he buckled his pants.

"So you mean to tell me, Pan is walking around with this thing, and none of you are going to make an effort to stop him?" Arizael summed.

"A plan is in the works." Hook said calmly.

"In the _works_?!" Arizael spat.

"Feel free to contribute your thoughts witch, that will do more justice than spectating." Hook growled then walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later Peter and So-ren stirred. They untangled their limbs and got to their feet and took a big stretch. Peter scratched his head and looked around at the wreckage. "Wow....last night was amazing, too bad my cabin couldn't survive it." Peter said then smiled.

"Yes, that was one hell of a ride." So-ren said as she walked around the wreckage. "What now?" She asked.

"Breakfast." Peter said then turned his back and just stood there staring off into a daze.

"Then are you going to get your power back?" So-ren lead.

"Yes, definitely, right after breakfast."

So-ren stood in silence for a minute hoping Peter would say something more but he just continued to stand and stare.

"So....then....will we be leaving after that?"

"Uhh....huh? What are you talking about?" Peter asked then turned to her with a confused look.

So-ren huffed then furrowed her brows. "Did you forget our conversation already? Do you not want to be free? To tour the universe with me? Did you loose interest in my travels or something?"

"Umm..." Peter mumbled as he rummaged through his mind to dig up the conversation that he'd obviously forgotten about.

"So...you want me to....leave...with you....today?" Peter asked.

So-ren sighed. "Peter these people only want to keep you here, locked up so they can continue to feed off of your power. Do you not want to be free? To see what else is out there....beyond Neverland? These people are not your friends, they've deceived you. Kill the witch and be done with it, you belong with me."

Peter just stared at her with a blank look.

"Its no use living on and on and never seeing anything. You can't stay here forever Peter, your short changing yourself, its time to move on. Nothing lasts forever." So-ren pushed and Peter's mind immediately went back to his conversation with Wendy when she said those exact words.

"Alright." Peter submitted. "The witch...yes, I will kill her today....finally. And then we can go." Peter said

"Good." So-ren said, but she was not totally convinced that he would leave with her today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of the lost boys and girls, Wendy, John, Tigerlily, the Chief, a handful of braves, Hook, Smee, Ann and Tinkerbell, assembled deep in the forest of Neverland and stood in wait.

"Remember, we don't want to piss him off, as we know anger is his fuel. We need to just reason with him." Tinkerbell reiterated.

"Yeah but I wish there was another way than just handing over the freakin crystal _NIBS." _Slightly spat in an extremely disapproving tone.

Ann just looked at Slightly with a face that just knew he would cause trouble.

Tink sucked her teeth. "No, I will take care of him first just-"

"Shhh!" Nibs quickly hissed for he suddenly felt Peter's presence. Nibs quickly turned around and his face almost ran into Peter's.

"Hi." Peter greeted flatly as he leaned up against a tree with his arms folded across his chest. He was clad in a green t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and some black cargo pants and brown moccasins. Peter looked a bit pale with a hint of darkness around his eyes.

So-ren came creeping out from behind a tree with a small grin on her face and Nibs eyes grew wide and his heart skipped a beat as he quickly stepped backwards.

Peter quickly advanced on Nibs and snatched him up by the collar of his shirt and Nibs gasped.

"No!" Slightly hollered and threw a dagger at Peter, and it stabbed him in that black blotch that was on the back of his neck.

"Ah!" Peter yelled and his head jerked back and he ripped it out, then he dropped the dagger and just stood there with his gaze upward.

Everyone stood in silence at the edge of their seats as they waited for Peter's reaction.

Peter's eyes slowly looked downward as he lowered his head to Nibs level and Nibs looked him in the eyes and saw Peter staring back at him looking lost.

Ann whispered to the Chief. "Do you see that-Peter?" Ann called.

"The blow stopped him, he's stunned." Chief said and Hook ran over to him.

"Looks like the connection was momentarily severed." Hook whispered.

"He hit him in the back of his neck. Right where that stuff is embedded, gosh, it takes a Slightly to figure something like that out."Ann whispered.

Peter's lips parted as the wound on the back of his neck quickly closed up, and all of the veins in his face turned black and went into his hair line, then faded away and he snapped back.

Snapping his head in Slightly's direction Peter yelled in a warning tone. "Slightly!" And Slightly stood glaring and Peter looked around at everyone as if he needed time to get his thoughts together.

Peter cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for grabbing you Nibs, I got a little carried away. Just come over here." Peter said but Nibs didn't respond. Peter huffed then slowly looked around at everyone and the look on his face was very eerie. "Why do you all have such serious faces huh? What were you talking about? Peter asked as he continued to look into the faces of his loved ones.

The forest was so silent one could hear a pin drop, then Tinkerbell flew into Peter's face. "Peter-"

"Get away from me sprite!" Peter quickly spat as he narrowed his glowing emeralds hard and Tinkerbell shrinked back and hesitated, for she didn't expect this kind of reaction. Tinkerbell quickly racked her brain for an alternative to close proximity, but found none.

Peter raised his brows. "What? Have you been talking about me or somethin? Plotting against me?!" Peter exclaimed wide eyed.

"No." Ann replied as she shook her head.

"Don't lie to me, you're a liar, YOU of all people." Peter spat then resumed his pursuit of Nibs.

Slightly's heart boomed loud in his chest as he looked on wide-eyed at Nibs then at Peter, then back to Nibs.

"I've come for whats rightfully mine. I wont hurt you if you don't fight me. I'll make it quick and painless I promise, just take my hand Nibs." Peter finished firmly then extended his hand.

Nibs swallowed as he stared into Peter's dry face. "Don't do this Peter." Nibs said.

Peter turned up his nose. "I knew you would resist-why not?! Don't you want me to kill the witch?!" Peter hollered.

"Your sick Peter!" Wendy shouted. "That power you carry, its killing you! It's just waiting for you to take the rest of your power so it can overtake you! Why can't you see that? How can you be so blind?!"

Peter pursed his lips and slowly turned his head towards Wendy then softened his face. "This power gives me the strength I need to _kill_ that b—h! I don't know, maybe you haven't realized it but its getting harder and harder for me to fight her. You've seen her in her true disgusting form, and you saw that beast grow, she's huge. I mean yeah, I kept up with her in the last fight, but it was hard, and I don't think I can do it again. Not being half as strong as I should be. I need to be 100 percent or I will loose, and you all will die, is that what you want?" Peter reasoned.

"You don't need that power to do it!" The Chief exclaimed.

"You want her dead too right?"

"Yes, I want you to kill her dead!-"

"You sure about that?" Peter interjected with his brows raised. "Because if im not mistaken, I'd think the two of you were friends or something with those weapons you used against me." Peter accused.

"No Pan, you are wrong, I have no allegiance with the witch." The Chief fired back firmly.

Peter huffed. "I don't care who's side your on, I'm going to do what I want, and no one is going to stop me-Nibs." Peter called then slowly turned his head towards Nibs and a smile crept over his face.

"Give it up, I know you don't want to be human again but....too bad." Peter teased then extended his hand again.

Slightly became besides himself again when Nibs reached out for Peter. "NOOOOO!!!!!!" Slightly yelled then threw his sword at Peter.

Peter smacked it out of the air with his forearm and Slightly was already crouched down in front of him. He swung his batons with the two chains at the ends with the blades and they cut into Peter at great speed.

Peter protected his face with his arms then snapped his arm out and blew Slightly back.

Everyone gasped and looked around wide eyed not knowing what to do.

Peter looked down at himself. All of his cuts closed up and he raised his head as he was now livid.

Peter stared at Slightly as his chest heaved with each angry breath he took. Slightly got to his feet and stood with a blank look on his face.

So-ren looked on as she wondered what Peter was going to do and she stared at the back of his neck. She saw that black blotch pulsate and it looked like little veins came out of it and spread into Peter's hair line and out to the sides of his neck.

"Eww..." She mumbled under her breath as she wondered why she hadn't noticed that stuff before.

"You don't fear me Slightly....but you should." Peter said softly and Slightly didn't know what to do.

"Peter!" So-ren called.

Peter ignored her and walked towards Slightly with a dark look on his face.

"No!" Nibs cried as he tried to catch Peter, but Peter purposefully zipped away from his grasp with his arm cranked back, and Peter slammed his hand on Slight's chest and shocked him horrendously.

"Ahhhhh!" Slightly cried then Peter immediately tossed him like a rag doll towards a tree.

Nibs eyes grew wide and he zipped over and intercepted Slighty and a tree just in the nick of time by catching him. Nibs spun with him as he tried to maintain his footing then he flew off with him.

"Oh my gosh!" Tigerlily cried.

"Your a monster!" Wendy bellowed. That stuff has made you a monster!" Wendy cried and Tigerlily snatched her by the arm.

Peter placed his hands on his hips and looked offended. "I am not a monster!"

Ann jumped in. "Peter you could have killed Slightly if it weren't for Nibs! That stuff is changing you, give it up!"

"This stuff makes me better!" Peter cried.

"Did it show you how to kill the witch?" Ann pointed.

"Yeah!" Peter shouted.

"Did it require you to use that power or your own?" Ann asked.

"I can only kill her with mine." Peter replied in a calm tone.

"Then give up that dark mess!" Ann shouted.

"I DONT KNOW HOW TO!" Peter accidentally shouted.

"What?" Ann asked and Peter narrowed his eyes at her. "The witch is close, she's looking for me and she'll come right here. I'm done talking." Peter said then Ann reached for him but he looked at So-ren and zipped off towards her, snatched her up by the arm and flew away.

Nibs had laid Slightly down on a thick tree branch high up in a tree and sat trying to revive him. Peter and So-ren landed on the end of the branch and Nibs turned to them.

Peter quickly walked towards Nibs with a half smile on his face, and when he got close enough, he turned to the side, crouched down then shot off the tree branch. The force of Peter's departure snatched Nibs and So-ren off the branch and they were caught in his wake as Peter flew them to a clearing.

They all landed hard and jogged and then Peter turned and grabbed Nibs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ann opened her eyes. "I've found him, and he's got Nibs. Take a breath." She instructed and everyone complied and they all disappeared.

They reappeared just in time to see Nibs fall to the ground by So-ren's feet and Peter turn his back.

"Oh no." Hook murmured.

End Chapter.

Please review.


	40. That Human Girl

Chapter 40: "That human girl"

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. One more chapter to go!

So-ren stood behind Peter and stared. "Peter….how-how do you feel?" She inquired.

Peter stood with his eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of his power as it increased from his core. "I feel….I feel….." Peter trailed off as he lifted his hands and in so doing, his body began to glow bright green and he became overwhelmed.

Peter snapped his eyes open, pulled his arms into himself then snapped them forward sending forth an enormous blast of energy.

SWOOOOSSSSHHH- BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

"Ahh!" Ann screamed and everyone's mouth dropped. The blast was devastating and destroyed a good chunk of the forest by knocking many trees down and uprooting the vegetation.

Peter panted, as the green glow refreshed itself upon him and he cranked his arms behind him and snapped them across his body, shooting yet another powerful blast, even more devastating than the first.

SWWWOOOOSSSSSHHHH! BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!

The enormous white ball of energy had quickly leveled a large amount of the forest as dirt sprayed all over the place.

"Stop it!!!"The Chief screamed and Ann's knees buckled as she never stopped screaming.

"He is a menace." Hook whispered wide eyed. "He'll kill us all."

"Peter stop!" So-ren shouted with her arm outstretched.

Peter braced himself as he balled up his fists and held them towards his middle. White and green streaks of light appeared around him and absorbed into the center of his body and he began to glow again.

So-ren looked towards Ann, who had finally stopped screaming.

"Stop him, do not be selfish woman!" The Chief shouted and So-ren's brows turned up and she returned her gaze to Peter who was accumulating his power.

"Peter…stop, you don't want to shoot that, it's too much power." So-ren pleaded but Peter ignored her and steady continued to accumulate more power.

"Peter, you're going to destroy your home." So-ren said softly and Peter cut his eyes at her.

"It will be alright, I have to test this; this right here is what I need to destroy the hag, don't get in my way." Peter said then slid his left foot along the ground then quickly assumed a lunge position, snapped his hands out and shot intense power out of his hands.

So-ren's eyes grew wide and she quickly took off running in effort to intercept his power. She dove to the ground and rolled on her back and just in the nick of time, shot an energy blast of her own. It collided with Peter's and caused his arms to snap upward, thus redirecting his power into the air.

Both of their assaults combined and exploded in the sky and dispersed with bright light and the loud ripping sound of electricity.

Peter pursed his lips and placed his hands on his hips and stared for a moment, then before anyone could say anything he began twitching and furrowing his brows.

"What's....happening to me?" Peter asked as he blinked rapidly and began clawing the back of his neck and spine as if he was trying to pull something out.

Wendy gasped and looked on. "It's that power, its going to take over." She said under her breath as everyone had the same thought. Tinkerbell flew over to Wendy and landed on her shoulder. "I...don't think I can get close to him Wendy....he will kill me." Tinkerbell whispered and Wendy's brows turned up as she racked her brain for a plan.

Peter kept up the clawing and twitching as he turned around in circles looking like he was trying to get something off of him. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!" Peter cried out and turned his back on everyone then raised his arms and crossed them, and in so doing his body glowed green once more.

"I wish to grow...older." The darkness spoke out of Peter's lips. "I will be....a boy no more." Peter rasped and Neverland began to shake.

"What?! No! Peter!!" Ann screamed.

"You're not supposed to grow up!" Tinkerbell hollered as thick grey clouds quickly rolled their way, blanketing the sky.

"A boy no more!" Peter cried and he grew a few inches taller as his face aged three years.

"Ahhhh!" Ann cried and dropped to the ground and Tigerlily ran by her side.

The Chief looked on wide eyed as did everyone else as they stood with their mouths hanging open in utter shock.

"A most worthy opponent." Hook whispered, "I shall no longer fight a boy, but a man." Hook finished and the wind picked up.

"Sir, If I be beggin ya pardon, but you're still no match for the lad." Smee pointed.

"Away with you, keep ya notions to yourself." Hook rasped. "I shall kill him soon enough, I swore I would pull his number, he will pay the price for his insolence, I will not stop until he is put to rest."

"Older." Peter rasped with his now 18 year old voice and he grew two more years and the temperature dropped in Neverland.

So-ren just looked on, not thinking an older Pan would be so bad but she really had no idea what was _really_ going on.

"Ooolllllldddeeeeeeerrrr" Peter rasped one final time then shot bolts out of his curved fingers and into the sky and he grew to the age of 22.

Wendy gasped and the wind ceased and everything grew still.

Arizael had just arrived just in time to see Peter grow. "The boy....has aged....what exactly is going on here?" She said out loud from her hiding place behind the tree.

"Lets get him and kill him already, I have money to make back home." The Sheriff said.

"Patience." Arizael rasped through her teeth.

Peter lowered his hands and his clothes were clearly outgrown, as he slowly turned to his friends, his clothes changed into a crisp button up white collar shirt which he left un-tucked, with jeans and brown leather boots that were under his pant legs.

He cracked a dark half smile as he addressed everyone. "Look at your faces-priceless."

"Peter? Wha...what....are you?...." Wendy stammered as she looked Peter up and down. "Why-why would you grow?"

Peter closed his eyes and shook his head. "The name Peter is dead to me, for soon he will be no more, and I will only be, I Dark Water, the dominant one. I haven't thought of a new name for myself yet." Peter said simply.

"WHAT THE HELL?" So-ren yelled as she narrowed her eyes at him."Dark who? Did I miss something?"

Peter sneered as he hissed through his teeth at her, then he raised his hand and curved his fingers.

"I'll not stand for this- attack at will." The Chief said with his deep voice and twirled his staff and shot a large bolt of energy at Peter.

SWWOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHH DIIIIIIIZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT!

The bolt slammed into the center of Peter's chest and dispersed all over his body. As Peter stumbled back, the lost boys and braves ran at him but when Peter looked up, his smile froze them in their tracks.

"Heh...that tickled." Peter teased. "Your power doesn't work on me anymore, I'm way too powerful now." Peter said darkly and Tigerlily cried out in her language and she, the Chief and the hand full of braves ran at Peter who stood there arrogantly with his hands on his hips.

"You're still coming, admirable." Peter said simply and as they ran up to him Peter lazily lifted his hand and spread out his fingers.

Everyone gasped as they were frozen in place and black veins immediately appeared on their faces and Peter's aggressors began to choke.

Peter's eyes fell on Captain Hook and Smee who kept their distance. "Captain Hook, care to take your chances with fate? I've hungered for your life for quite some time now." Peter said.

Hook scoffed. "And you will remain parched." Hook spat.

So-ren's eyes grew wide as she smelled Arizael and the Sheriff. She was also appalled and confused at Peter's cold reaction. "Peter! Stop this!" She screamed then shot a powerful bolt at Peter and it knocked him a few feet away.

"Ahh!" Peter hollered and everyone was set free.

"Run! Why do you stay?!" So-ren yelled.

"He need's help, he is possessed by something dark! You have the power to stop him until we figure something out, help us, do not be selfish!" Ann replied in a raspy whisper.

So-ren stood wide eyed and in shock as she took in the information then she sensed Peter approaching. As soon as So-ren turned her head Peter brutally snatched her up by the throat and ran her into a tree.

"WHAM!!"

So-ren clawed at his hand as she tried to release herself from the death grip he had on her throat as her feet dangled in the air.

Peter looked up at her as he effortlessly held her up against the tree. "You-dare-defy-me?" Peter asked with furrowed brows, the darkness around his eyes made him look deadly. "You are powerful I want to fight you, so I can see who is stronger....I must know." Peter said then tossed her behind him like a rag doll and she fell to the ground, rolled and turned into a bear and immediately charged him and ran right into his back, never giving him the chance to move.

RAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WWWWHHHAAAAM!!!

The force of her blow knocked Peter into the darkness of the forest.

The big bear stood and growled and it's loud voice boomed all around the clearing.

Wendy panted as she stayed crouched down a distance away in between two trees absolutely horrified. "I hope that did the trick."

Peter stood in the darkness then zipped up behind So-ren and blasted her with the same assault he was going to use to kill Arizael.

RAAAAAAHH! The big bear screamed as it was thrown clear across the clearing, where it's body broke a tree in half. "Hmmm, I need to use more power next time." Peter said under his breath.

He straightened out his collar and his sleeves in arrogance then casually walked to a now human form So-ren.

Hook ran at Peter with his arm cranked back...

"I want that power." Peter said flatly as he picked up the pace.

So-ren painfully got to her feet and stood. Her nails turned into claws, and when Peter got close she swung and clawed him across the face.

SLICE!

Peter immediately uppercut her as hard as he could in the stomach WHAM! The force of the blow caused everyone to cringe as Peter effectively knocked the wind out of her and she dropped down and assumed the fetal position.

Peter stood over her and looked down at her as she laid there in pain with her arm wrapped around her middle.

The cuts closed up on Peter's face as he addressed her. "I'm....not sorry to hit you like that, but you deserved it. You are...indeed... a beautiful woman, but...I don't think I need you anymore. You shouldent have shown me how to do this." Peter said simply then dropped down to his knees and turned her on her back. So-ren's breath returned to her and she looked into Peter's dark distant eyes. "No." she croaked as she covered her middle but Peter pursed his lips and rolled his eyes as he forced his hand under her arm and gripped her belly.

Hook ran at Peter with his arm cracked back and swung as hard as he could and his hook sank into Peter's back, the force snatching him to his feet.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Peter screamed.

"My life will not end by your hand, you came for me long ago and failed, and so you fail again." Hook rasped then grabbed Peter by the throat and Peter looked at him wide eyed. "Captain James Hook, now... a fearless vampire. You think I've become short of ways to introduce you to death?" Peter said then slid his hand on Hook's chest and shot a big piece of wood through him.

"AAAHHHHH." Hook cried and Peter pulled Hook's hook out of his back. "I intentionally missed your heart, I think I want to humiliate you first, then kill you slowly." Peter said.

"No!" Arizael rasped.

"We attack now." The Sheriff7 said as she stood. "No!" Arizael shouted, for she now wanted Peter to finish So-ren off.

Peter pushed Hook down on the ground and stood over him then went back to assaulting So-ren.

The Sheriff ignored her and leapt out of hiding with her shot gun. She twirled it in her hand as she cocked it CLICK-CLICK, her boots slid across the dirt as she stopped, aimed and shot...

BANG!

The bullet flew through the air towards Peter as he braced himself to take So-ren's crystal and

Splat!

BANG- BANG-BANG-BANG- splat splat splat splat

The bullets hit Peter in his spine and Peter arched his back as his eyes grew wide.

Everyone ran backwards and hid behind a tree and Ann quickly turned to Wendy. "Girl, now is your chance! You can reach Peter, make him come to the surface!"

Wendy gasped as she was truly caught off guard and had no idea what to do.

Peter released So-ren then slowly stood looking lost again.

Click click click! The Sheriff tried to shoot but she was out of bullets. She stood fumbling with her ammo pouch so she could reload her shot gun.

Wendy ran across the clearing so she could get into Peter's view for he just stood there and never turned around.

Wendy came into Peter's view and she froze. "Peter." She called and Peter blinked slowly.

"Peter, it's me Wendy, can you hear me?" She asked as she crept closer.

Peter slowly raised his hand. "I...need....her..." Peter whispered as he tried to convince Dark Water so it would allow Wendy to come close. "I neeed her" Peter whispered again but the Dark Water did not respond, for its power was hindered due to the bullet wounds to the back.

Wendy looked on in complete fear, for Peter stood there with a blank face and an outstretched arm.

He looked incredibly handsome as a young man, and for a moment she pondered about what it would be like if he grew up and they lived a normal life on earth.

"Wendy." Peter's voice echoed in her mind but his lips did not move and it startled her.

"Don't be afraid, help me please...take my hand, pull me out." Peter said.

Familiarity graced Wendy's features and she exhaled and made a run for it. As she ran to Peter he stood there with an outstretched arm, and the bullets fell out of his back as the wounds closed up.

The Sheriff finished her loading and everyone began to scream but fear froze them in their place and kept them from moving.

"Don't be afraid. You can do it, help-me." Peter's voice calmly echoed in Wendy's head. Wendy reached out her hand as she ran but awareness graced Peter's features once more, and he cut his eyes to his right because he heard the Sheriff jogging towards him.

Wendy halted and her boots slid in the dirt and Peter immediately turned his back on her, and as he did so, his clothes immediately changed into a sickening black get up and the Sheriff ran right into his hand. Peter snatched her up by the throat causing her to drop her weapon.

"You!" Peter snapped. "Old woman, who won't leave me alone, I'm out of mercy, where is the witch?" Peter rasped.

The Sheriff choked and kicked her legs out but they had no effect on him.

"You won't speak? That's alright, I'll kill her soon enough, but for you, your time is now." Peter said as he looked at her eccentrically.

The Sheriff quickly snatched her tazer off her belt and jammed it in Peter's throat and shocked him. Peter barred his teeth and dropped her. He quickly cranked his arm back and a sword appeared in his hand and he forcefully swung his arm across his body and severed her head.

SLICE!!!!!!

AHHHH!!! Wendy screamed and everyone slapped their hands over their mouths to muffle their reaction.

Peter stood in a side lunge position with his arm still in the air holding up a bloody sword. He twirled it them stood normally.

"PETER!" Wendy cried from behind him and Peter's brows raised and he dropped the sword and turned to her.

"You, girl...this...body needs you....come, willingly stay by my side." Peter said then reached out for her. "Be with me forever." He offered, his green eyes which were encircled by long lashes had a warm glow to them, his tousled hair had grown and was pulled back into a short pony tail, and his face was exceedingly handsome as he stood and stared at her.

Shivers went up and down Wendy's spine, for she knew Peter had lost his mind and this gesture was in no way initiated by him. "I don't know you, I don't love you, I love Peter, I want Peter." Wendy said bravely as she bodily walked up to him as she stared him in his eyes.

Peter stood and his eyes became trapped in hers and he could not look elsewhere. Wendy stared right through him and tried to reach his mind and find Peter. "I...don't know annnyyy....thiiinnnngggg about...love." Peter began to drag his words as Wendy invaded his mind. "You can learn....to...live with me-what are you doing?" He asked as he furrowed his brows.

Wendy sighed and pursed her lips then reached for his hand. "I suppose." She said then placed her hand in his and Peter's body immediately grew ridged. He grunted and gasped then tried to pull back but Wendy held on to his hand and kept her eyes locked with his.

"Peter." She called and as she squeezed his hand pink tendrils flowed from her hand and wrapped around his arm and everything turned black.

The next thing Wendy knew she was walking around in a dark place, the sound of splashing water echoed around her as a cold chill went down her spine.

Wendy walked around and with each step she took she heard a splash and knew the ground was covered under a few inches of water. The splashing sounds grew louder and she stopped as she strained her ears to locate the sound. "Wendy." Peter called breathless in a low tone.

"Peter?" Wendy called and picked up the pace then turned a corner and ended up in a dimly lit room where Peter was splashing around in a pool of dark water trying to get out but it kept wrapping around his limbs and pulling him under.

"Peter!" Wendy cried and ran to his aid.

What is going on, why does it seem as time as slowed down?" John asked. "I can barely move." He said as he slowly turned his head.

The wind blew in slow motion as the leaves slowly fell off the trees as fall had set itself upon Neverland.

Peter and Wendy stood emotionless and entranced as they held on to each other's hand.

The chief slowly fumbled in his robe as he looked for his ambulate. "She has reached him, if she is successful, she can pull him out of that dark water, and we can create a wormhole to imprison the substance." He said and he slowly crept closer to the couple.

Peter slowly pulled Wendy close to his body and she glided over to him and tendrils of their hair slowly blew in the wind as everything grew silent.

Peter broke the surface choking and Wendy grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him to the edge of the pool he was stuck in, and every time she pulled, the dark water pulled him back.

"Ahhh!" Peter screamed. "Pull Wendy, you can do it." Peter said as he freed his other hand and grabbed on to her arm.

Wendy panted and grunted as she pulled and ignored the fear that set in to her limbs.

"I'll not let him escape, and, for your defiance, neither will you. I don't need you to live, I just want your gift." A voice echoed around them.

Wendy gasped and pulled Peter to the edge again, bent down and wrapped her arm around him. "Come on Peter, you're so heavy." Wendy strained and she saw something in the dark materialize off to her side.

It had a silhouette identical to Peter's and their eyes grew wide. "He's trying to copy me, he want's to be _me_." Peter breathed and a black tendril of the water slithered up and wrapped around his neck and his arms and snatched him out of Wendy's arms and pulled him under.

"Ahhh!!!" Wendy cried and fell on her stomach and frantically reached into the frigid black water in a desperate attempt to find Peter. "PETER!!" Wendy cried then felt his fingers brush up against hers. She frantically felt around and grabbed his hand and pulled with all she had and Peter broke the surface gasping.

"Ahh." Peter choked and strained as he kicked his legs and pulled on Wendy. Fear renewed itself within her as it snatched away that smidget of relief, and her eyes fell on the thing that was slowly forming off to her side.

Peter looked her in her eyes with his brows raised. "Wendy-Wendy." He called and Wendy turned her head to him with a blank face.

"Wendy, pull with your mind, you can't use muscle here come on, you can do it.....I'm getting tired, I let him stay to long and I can't get him out myself, ignore that thing and help me." Peter panted tiredly, for his mind grew tired of the constant struggle for dominance and the Dark Water was winning.

Wendy perked up as she realized what she could do. "Ok, I understand." Wendy said then released him and stood. Peter had a pleading look on his face and he extended his hand out to her again and she took a few steps back. The water started to wrap more of itself around him but Peter managed to stay afloat.

Wendy stretched her arm towards him. "This is indeed a battle of wits, the perfect place for someone with an imagination." Wendy said under her breath. "You let him go!" Wendy shouted as she willed the substance to unravel from Peter and it complied. Peter kept his arm outstretched and Wendy lifted her arm and Peter lifted with it as she pulled him up out of the pit and set him on his feet.

Peter's eyes grew wide and he cracked a half smile then the thing in the corner turned towards them. It was a dark shadow that looked like Peter. "Nice trick, but you both will die, NOW!" The thing said then moved, Peter and Wendy immediately ran towards each other as the thing zipped towards them. Peter and Wendy's bodies collided into each other and they wrapped their limbs around each other and ended up in some other room.

The winds picked up in Neverland as Peter and Wendy stood entranced, while the wind blew fiercely around them, the area in which Peter and Wendy stood moved in slow motion as tension filled their proximity, and no one dared touch them.

Everyone hung in suspense as they knew Wendy was trying to free Peter. Peter slowly pulled her close to his body and Wendy robotically placed her hand on his chest on the center piece of his holster and Peter robotically crept his hand up her arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter and Wendy untangled their limbs and stood, and as soon as they did so the black silhouette appeared and slugged Peter, and in a flash snatched him up by the throat and viciously slammed him into the ground.

"Peter!" Wendy cried and the thing jumped on him and they both fought brutally tooth and nail slamming their fists into each others body, rolling around and banging heads into the ground as Wendy watched in horror.

Peter managed to get the thing that looked like his shadow off of him, but as soon as Peter got to his feet it jumped on his back. "I'll not let you go that easily! I will kill you, then become you!!! No one EVER escapes me!!" The thing screamed and put Peter in a headlock and began to choke him.

"Peter!" Wendy cried and took a mistaken step forward. The thing extended one arm at her and a wind blew at her, black veins streaked over her face and she began to choke.

"Your death is just as physical as it is mental for you little lady." The shadow said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they stood in the clearing Peter placed his hand on Wendy's cheek and black veins streaked over her face from his touch, and a dark mist flowed out of his body and washed over the ground, killing the grass around them.

"AHHH!" Everyone screamed and ran back from the black midst but it stopped several feet away from Peter and Wendy.

"He's killing her, he's killing my sister, stop him!!" John screamed hysterically then ran at them.

"No!" Tigerlily cried then zipped up to him and tackled him. "Are you insane?" Tigerlily cried as she wrestled him.

"Get off of me!" John screamed as he kicked and writhed.

Ann dropped to her knees and clutched her chest. "Tink, Peter is dieing, plan B Tink." Ann said breathless.

"I can't get close he'll kill me, I don't know, if Wendy can't help him, were all doomed." Tinkerbell solemnly replied.

Captain Hook grew angry. "My existence will not be ended in this way." Hook breathed, but had no idea as to what course of action to take. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at Peter and hesitated as Smee just looked on dumbfounded.

The shadow continued to choke Peter and it managed to copy his face, for it was slowly copying his genetic makeup. "I told you aboard Barbecue's ship that I would kill you then become you, you thought you could escape. I've tricked you, and now I will take everything that your pathetic little heart holds dear." Dark Water taunted as it continued to choke Peter.

Peter kept his eyes on Wendy as he managed to loosen the shadow's grip on his neck.

"What about love? I love her, and she loves me, if you copy me, you copy all of me." Peter said.

"You don't, you can't possibly still love her after everything, she's slept with your second in command for crying out loud, I can smell him all over her."

Wendy dropped to her knees and fell on her side. "I still love her" Peter rasped then dropped his arm and reached around and touched the shadow's back and sent Wendy's power into it. Pink balls of light shot out of Peter's hand and into the Dark Water and it screamed and released Peter.

"No!!" The thing cried out and began to become undone.

Peter ran and scooped Wendy up and she was revived. "You still love me....I can feel it." Peter said.

Peter dropped his hand from Wendy's cheek and the black veins faded and he tried to back away. "No stay away from me!" Peter said but Wendy grabbed his cheeks and captured his lips and Peter's knees buckled.

Ann stood as Tigerlily supported her weight. "She's reached him." She breathed and the wind ceased.

Wendy released Peter's face and he stumbled backwards and straightened himself then began clawing at the black blotch on the back of his neck. Some of the Dark Water wrapped it's sticky substance around his fingers and he was able to grab a hold of it, and he pulled and it came out of his neck.

Peter continued to reach down the back of his shirt and grab at his spine and pull the stuff out of him, which looked like black string coming out of his shirt for it was seeping out, because it was loosing the battle against Peter.

The Chief jogged closer, amulet in hand and Ann prepared herself.

"Ahhhh" Peter cried as separating himself from the substance caused him great pain but he continued to pull and the stringy substance extended out of him and tried to grab hold of something, or someone but nothing was around.

"NOW!" The Chief shouted and Ann threw her arm across her body and thick long tree branches shot out from the forest and extended out behind Peter as the Chief opened he amulet, and threw it in the air right behind Peter and it immediately opened up a wormhole.

The force tried to suck Peter in the row of tree branches formed somewhat of a fence behind him and caught him when his body slammed into it.

"Ahhh!" Peter screamed as his back arched and his shirt ripped from the substance being pulled out of him and sucked into the wormhole.

As the substance was leaving him his face grew younger, his hair shorter as his body shrunk, for youth had returned itself upon him once more.

All of the black substance was swallowed up and then the wormhole closed and the amulet fell down.

Peter passed out and dropped to his knees and fell.

Wendy gasped and ran over to him and quickly assessed his vitals.

"He's fine." Ann said out loud and everyone breathed a sigh of relief then a chilling scream filled the air.

"aaahhhhhhAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The sound grew louder until Arizael in her true beastly form busted out of hiding and was enormous, she was descending from the air, her target, Peter and Wendy.

"AAAHHHHH!" Wendy cried and threw herself on top of Peter who lay unconscious.

"No!" Ann shouted and quickly lifted her arms and snapped them back down, and with that, everyone in the clearing was swallowed up and Arizael landed right where Peter and Wendy once was, missing her target.

"NOOOOO!!! YOU GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME PETER, FACE ME!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU I SWEAR IT GET BACK HERE!!!"

Everyone was dragged underground as Ann formed tunnels in which to pull them through until she reached her lair and emptied everyone out into it.

Peter landed on top of a rock bed with Wendy laying on top of him and everyone else was dropped off in random areas of Ann's underground home. When the dust settled Wendy sat up and various coughs and hacking sounds echoed around the room as everyone else sat up and dusted off.

Wendy looked down into Peter's dusty face and began to tap his cheek. "Peter wake up Peter, Peter...wake up." Wendy whispered as she kept tapping his cheek.

Nibs groggily came to after a long nap but remained silent, for he was very sore for being returned to a human state. Slightly was lying on the ground being tended to by one of the braves, for he never regained consciousness after Peter's assault.

"Peter." Wendy called and Peter's lids began to flicker as he moaned. Without opening his eyes he lazily lifted his hand and dropped it on the back of Wendy's neck, pulled her in and captured her lips.

So-ren narrowed her eyes at the two as she stood with her arm wrapped around herself. Ann and the Chief looked on as well as John, Tigerlily, and of course Nibs.

Nibs facial expression mirrored So-ren's as he for once felt like he'd been used, but what did he expect? He felt like he had lost everything, his power and now Wendy.

Everyone watched in silence as Peter and Wendy kissed each other passionately; the human girl cupping the eternal youth's cheeks as her lips glided against his, and Pan, who's hands roamed Wendy's sides, back, and hair. They continued in such a manner as if no one else was around. Pink tendrils of light as well as little white balls of light flowed from Wendy and went into Peter's body as he absorbed her strength.

Jealousy and anger flowed through So-ren and Nibs as they stood glaring and chewing on their bottom lip.

"Ehemm." So-ren cleared her throat and the two stopped kissing.

Wendy sat up on her elbows and looked down into Peter's face. Peter opened his glowing green eyes and their eyes met. The feeling was truly awkward and they both lingered for a moment.

Wendy cleared her throat and lowered her long lashed lids. "Um...hmm." Wendy breathed then turned her head towards her audience and she propped herself on one elbow, still laying on top of Peter as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

Everyone stood and stared then Ann broke the ice. "Well....glad to see that you both are alright...th-thank you Wendy." Ann said.

Wendy smiled sheepishly. "Um...thank you-I mean, your welcome." She said then Peter moved to sit upright and Wendy got off of him and sat by his side.

Peter cupped her cheek. "Thank you Wendy....I would have seriously died if it weren't for you, I couldn't hold it back anymore, I felt like I was loosing myself. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused, but things will be better for you." Peter said sorrowfully.

Wendy furrowed her brows. "Things will be better? What are you trying to say?" Wendy asked and Peter touched her temple and she passed out. Peter caught her in his arm and laid her down.

John rushed towards Peter with Tigerlily on his heels. "What did you just do?" John blurted.

Peter slowly looked over his shoulder at John. "She will be fine. What I am about to do is for the best, it will be easier if she is asleep." Peter said sadly.

Ann's lips parted as a bowling ball dropped in her stomach, she moved to speak but she held her peace.

Peter leaned down and kissed Wendy's lips then sat up, swung his legs over the rock bed and jumped down.

Peter looked down at the dreary black get-up and he closed his eyes and thought about a dark green wife beater and some dark green cargo pants and boots, when he opened his eyes his clothes changed and his weapons appeared and were placed in the right areas of his body and Peter began to walk.

"So-ren, come with me." Peter said without looking at her then disappeared up the chute and So-ren quickly followed.

Tigerlily ringed out her hands. "So what now? What do we do?"

"Gasp" Wendy took in a deep breath and her blue eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up and looked around.

Peter and So-ren walked through the forest in silence, Peter walked ahead of So-ren and she trailed behind him, her mind questioning.

Peter walked a little farther then he stopped short and turned around with a blank look on his face. So-ren stopped and placed her hand on a tree. "What is this Peter? Where are we going?"

Peter raised his brows. "To explore- we leave now."

So-ren's face lit up and she gasped. "Are you serious? Right now? Ok, lets go get the girls." So-ren said in shock and Peter grabbed her hand, turned and flew off with her.

Wendy scrambled to get off the rock. "Where is he? Where is he?" Wendy cried and Hook folded his arms. "Alas my beauty, he has abandoned us, do not give chase, it is futile." Hook said calmly.

John turned to Tigerlily. "He left us with the witch?!" John said.

Nibs stood and crept up the shoot and ran off, but his disappearance did not go unnoticed.

Wendy stood for a moment and thought about locating Peter, once she pinpointed his location she took off running and flew up the chute.

So-ren's hide out was not too far away, she had opened up a wormhole and all of her girls had just went through. Peter and So-ren were standing nearby and Peter took one last look at his beloved Neverland, and his eyes burned but he kept them from watering.

"Peter!" Wendy cried as she landed and jogged towards him.

So-ren glared and was about to speak but Peter walked off to meet Wendy.

Wendy ran and crashed into Peter and he caught her in an embrace then dropped his arms and looked at her with his brows turned up.

"Are you crazy? What is this? Are you leaving or something?" Wendy asked as her chest heaved up and down.

Peter straightened his face. "Yes-"

"What?! Why? No, you cant leave, you can't leave Neverland, what about us? What about me?" Wendy cried.

Peter pursed his lips and looked away. "Ann will learn to survive without me, she was here before I even existed, it's just time for her to let go." Peter said softly.

Wendy placed her hands on her hips. "You are the boy who never grew up, you are not supposed to grow up!"

Peter returned his gaze to her. "I never said anything about growing up."

"Then that's what this is, if you leave you will grow." Wendy reasoned.

"We'll find a way around that." Peter said softly.

"What about us Peter?" Wendy asked.

Peter smiled at her. "You have Nibs. I can smell him all over you."

Wendy grabbed Peter's arm. "I don't want Nibs, I want you, I love you., please don't walk away from me."

Peter looked down at his arm and Wendy released it.

"It's what's best. We've done nothing but hurt each other, you almost died because of me, Slightly is hurt and Nibs....he hates me. So much has happened that I never would have thought possible, go back to earth and fix your family Wendy....forget about me."

Wendy gasped and looked around in shock. "Do you hear yourself? What about the witch? Are you just going to abandon us?"

Peter backed up and looked away. "Let the Chief deal with it that's his friend." Peter accused.

Wendy threw up her hands. "What? They have no alliance!"

So-ren had had about enough and decided to step in. "He does so. They both use magic against Peter, things we've never seen before, if we get out now you all will be safe."

"No one asked for your two cents!" Wendy snapped then turned to Peter. "How can you just walk right out of my life? And with another woman?"

Peter looked down. "It's not like that, I love you and only you."

"Then stay." Wendy said as a tear streamed down her cheek and the very sight of it crushed Peter.

"I'm sorry." Peter said then grew silent.

So-ren's blood began to boil for Wendy angered her greatly and she stood glaring at the girl.

Peter lowed his head, and closed his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, for he had no more words to say.

WOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peter's face was hit with a strong wind that whipped around his tousled locks and threw dirt in his face.

Peter remained standing with his head downcast and his eyes closed for a moment as he stood heartbroken and torn.

Peter lifted his head and opened his eyes and saw no one, then he shook his head. "Well she didn't have to run off that fast, I see she still has some of my power in her." Peter said then turned around and looked into So-ren's startled face.

Peter furrowed his brows in confusion as So-ren stood there with her hand on her mouth. "What?"Peter asked.

So-ren removed her shaking hand from her mouth and her wide hazel eyes feel onto Peter's face. "Didn't you see it? Wendy....was snatched away by the most hideous of creatures I have ever, ever laid eyes upon." So-ren said and it felt as if Peter's guts were ripped out, for he knew it was Arizael.

Bile formed in Peters's throat as he turned away from So-ren and walked off a few steps. He closed his eyes and searched for Wendy but she was no where in Neverland. Fear gripped Peter and it caused his skin to tingle and his mouth to become dry and then......

Slice! "Ahhh!" Nibs cried then choked and spit blood. Peter quickly looked to his left and saw Nibs standing there impaled in the back by Hook's sword.

Peter's eyes grew wide, he clutched his belly as his knees buckled. His mouth dropped as he beheld the horrible site. He felt no pain, for their connection had been severed and Nibs was now a human.

SLICE! Hook snatched his sword out of Nibs back causing the boys's back to arch and his head to jerk back. Nibs fell to his knees then hit the ground and Peter looked down wide-eyed and hysterical at his second in command-his brother.

Hook twirled his sword in the air and some blood flew off of it and hit Peter in the face, and Peter flinched then looked around deliriously.

"I told you Pan....your number would be pulled. I said I would exact my revenge on you in the most painful way. I will take from you as you have taken from me....remember my cabin boy...Maita's picture, vengeance is mine."

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Peter cried then charged Hook. Peter swung at him wildly and Hook put up his hands and absorbed Peter's powerful heavy blows. WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM!!!!

Then Hook quickly kicked Peter in the stomach and Peter stumbled backwards a bit then charged Hook again. Hook swung his sword across his body and slit Peter's throat with it and Peter immediately backhanded him

WHAM!!!! "Ahhh!!" The force knocked Hook clear across the clearing and through a tree.

The cut on Peter's neck closed up as he balled up his fist and his eyes went ablaze. "Die vampire" Peter said then snapped his hands out and shot fire out of his hands. The fire swept wildly across the clearing and Peter stopped his assault panting with tears in his eyes.

So-ren was already by Nibs side trying to save him but it was no use, he was already dead. Peter ran to Nibs and fell by his side and his mouth hung open as he scooped Nibs up by the neck and cradled him.

Before So-ren could say anything a gush of wind came by and extinguished the fire . Peter and So-ren looked up to see Arizael standing there.

Peter quickly placed Nibs down as sheer rage graced his features.

"Oh don't bother trying to attack, I'm merely an image." Arzael chuckled. "Too bad for Nibs, what a waste of a handsome face. I'm sure you must be feeling terrible right about now, after all it is your fault for making him vulnerable, a human....and now he's dead." Arizael taunted and So-ren wrapped her arms around Peter who stood still as a statue.

Arizael smiled with her big green eyes and she tossed her long locks behind her shoulder and began prancing around the clearing. "You're much to powerful for me now....but I am indeed a cunning witch...and I remain a step ahead of you. Observe." She said then waived her hand and a mirror appeared with Wendy in it. "You're dear pet is still alive...for now...but look who else has been granted an invite" The mirror moved to show Mary who was tied and bound.

Peter stood with his chest heaving from a mix of anger and sorrow.

Arizael turned to Peter. "Your two most prized possessions....the two loves of your life, one past one present, both dead....soon. You can save them, Neverland, and all of its inhabitants if you simply come to me.....let me alleviate your pain Peter....I know the death of your brother, the coma you have put poor Slightly in...ah yes, the boy who would die for you....who's to say he will ever be revived., all of this pain can end. It must kill you to have these things on your mind, and to have Mary dragged into all of this, it's such a tragedy. But if you come and die, many lives will be saved by giving me yours. Time is ticking Peter, leave the boy, I'll allot no time for grievance, one of these ladies will die if you do not come now."

Peter wore a choked up look upon his face, for he saw no way out and was more than prepared to die in the place of his friends. "Where are you witch?!" Peter snapped.

Arizael turned and looked over her shoulder. "Come to your secret place.....well, its not so secret anymore, you get the drift. There is a wormhole at the bottom of the mountain, do drop in. Understand me Peter, this is where your legacy ends, you will die....tonight."

End Chapter

.


	41. The Final Battle

**Chapter 41: The Final Battle**

Previously....

Peter was going to leave Neverland when Arizael zipped by and snatched Wendy from where she stood. Seconds later Nibs appears only to have been run through the back by Hook's cutlass. In his anger, Peter threw Hook into the forest and sent a wicked fire after him. As Peter cradled his lifeless second in command in his arms, Arizael appears and gives him this ultimatum....

Now....

Peter stood with his chest heaving from a mixture of anger and sorrow.

Arizael turned to Peter. "Your two most prized possessions....the two loves of your life, one past one present, both dead....soon. You can save them, Neverland, and all of its inhabitants if you simply come to me.....let me alleviate your pain Peter....I know the death of your brother, the coma you have put poor Slightly in...ah yes, the boy who would die for you....who's to say he will ever be revived., all of this pain can end. It must kill you to have these things on your mind, and to have Mary dragged into all of this, it's such a tragedy. But if you come and die, many lives will be saved by giving me yours. Time is ticking Peter, leave the boy, I'll allot no time for grievance, one of these ladies will die if you do not come now."

Peter wore a choked up look upon his face, for he saw no way out and was more than prepared to die in the place of his friends. "Where are you witch?!" Peter snapped.

Arizael turned and looked over her shoulder. "Come to your secret place.....well, its not so secret anymore, you get the drift. There is a wormhole at the bottom of the mountain, do drop in. Understand me Peter, this is where your legacy ends, you will die....tonight."

With that Arizael's image rippled and faded until it was gone.

Peter exhaled and slowly turned towards Nibs inanimate body. As Peter's eyes stared to gaze at him, he quickly flinched and looked away, for he couldn't bare the sight.

"I'll take care of him." Ann said as she materialized next to Nibs, crouched down and scooped the boy up. Peter barely looked at her as he was too choked up in effort to conceal his angst. Peter looked straight ahead and walked away and So-ren joined him.

Peter silently walked along the dark forest with So-ren. She felt terrible for the boy and racked her brain for some clever alternatives to him giving his life. Peter on the other hand wanted nothing but death, for he was certain that in death he would find peace. All of the current events filled his mind and he thought of all the pain he caused Wendy by the rekindlance of his past relationship with her mother, and all of the horrible consequences that spiraled out of that. But worst of all, the death of his second-in command, his best friend-his brother, Nibs, took a toll on Peter.

Peter continued on in silence as grief overtook him and formed a lump in his throat. The sorrow was so great he felt like he could just die right there.

Ann cried as she carried Nibs bridal style to her underground home. Once she entered it she spoke to Nibs as she carried him. "You cannot die Nibs, that's impossible, you've had that crystal in you for all these years, that power should be a part of you now." Ann said. "That was the plan." She finished as she squeezed him tight but her words fell on death ears.

Nibs just hung in her arms with his hair dangling in the air as she continued deeper into her underground home, walking down a long dim tunnel and kept walking until the sound of running waters was heard.

There was a steam of water running through her hideout which flowed from the healing river. There were also two shallow pools of water in her hideout. Ann knelt down and laid Nibs in one of the pools and stripped him. She then directed some branches that stored up Peter's energy, to stretch into the large open cave area where they were and dip into the pool with Nibs.

Ann sighed. "This has to work....I have to go now, but I will be back." She said as she so hoped Nibs could hear her.

Arizael had taken Wendy and Mary away to Antarctica, which is the coldest and most windiest continent on earth. It was freezing cold, buried under mountains of snow and ice and Arizael knew Peter couldn't stand the cold. Her prisoners were held up in an ice castle in the middle of nowhere, the only thing Wendy and Mary could see was snow on the horizon, an icy eerie looking forest one one side and gray clouds, there was no sign of life anywhere. Wendy and Mary were tied back to back and their teeth chattered uncontrollably. It was so cold that they felt if it weren't for the small fire, they would freeze to death.

Mary panted as she was freezing. "I'm sorry Wendy."

Wendy blinked her eyes a few times. "Sorry? For what mother? It's not your fault that we're here."

Mary shook her head as her teeth chattered. "No dear, I'm sorry about not telling you....about...us."

Wendy scrunched up her face, blew out a breath and smiled. "Mother, don't be ridiculous, you're talking as if this is our end."

Mary lifted her head and pursed her lips. "How is your father?"

Wendy huffed. "Everything will be alright were-"

"You're naive if you think that witch isn't going to kill us all. Even if Peter gives his life for ours, what on earth makes you think she will spare us?" Mary interjected firmly.

Wendy snatched at her bonds as anger burned within her, for her mother had a point.

Peter grew tired of walking then silently ran forward and leapt in the air, only to be weighed down by his sorrows, he hit the ground hard.

So-ren ran a few steps then stopped as she put her hand to her mouth, she wasn't sure how to approach him.

Peter pushed himself up on all fours then stood and dusted himself off and turned to So-ren. "I...have no happy thoughts." Peter mumbled.

So-ren quickly walked up to him and grabbed his hands. "Then make some, it is not the end of the your world...not yet. You have to go save Wendy and her mother, they are depending on you. You can save them and bring them home....and they can reconcile. You can't give up now, too many people here depend on you."

Peter dropped his shoulders and turned his head away. "If I die-"

"You're not going to die, I know it sounds good, but it won't help anything. She will still kill everyone and destroy Neverland. You can't give in, have hope in that you will find a way." So-ren said as she stared at his side profile.

Peter turned to her with his brows raised. So-ren cupped his cheeks and got in his face. "We will find a way." She said then embraced him. "She is smart, but we just have to be smarter." She said then took Peter's hand and they both flew to his secret place.

Arizael was right, for Peter's secret place was not so secret anymore. They approached the mountain top that overlooked all of Neverland and landed in the edge of the forest and stood amongst the trees.

Everyone was there, the Chief and his clan, Ann, and the lost boys and lost girls; except for Mr. Smee, who was missing in action.

They were all standing at the edge of the mountain, which was some feet beyond the forest, staring down some strange phenomenon that was at the bottom of the mountain.

Peter walked away from So-ren and she quickly grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him back.

The Chief and Ann turned and saw them standing at the edge of the forest talking and saw So-ren slip something into Peter's hand. They both turned their backs momentarily then turned back around and started walking towards the crowd.

Everyone stood with a shocked look on their face as they waited for Peter and So-ren to come near.

Then Ann spoke out. "You can't go in there Peter, she won't fight fair, she will still kill us all. Wait and find another way."

Peter just looked at her as he kept walking then returned his gaze ahead.

John and Ann ran up to Peter, John stood on one side, and Ann pushed So-ren aside so she could grab Peter by the shoulder.

Peter stopped and closed his eyes in a mixture of angst and annoyance.

"Didn't you her me?" Ann said.

John just looked on hoping Peter wouldn't change his mind, and he so hoped Ann would stop begging.

Peter snapped his green eyes open and barred his teeth. "What about Wendy huh? What about Mary? You think I'm going to just leave them there to die?" Peter snapped.

"All I'm saying is to wait."

"I don't have time, that's the point!" Peter spat as he snatched away from her and stretched his arms out to the side, pushing her and John away.

Peter looked down into the wormhole and a gush of frigid air puffed into his face and a thin patch of ice appeared as his cheek immediately froze.

So-ren gasped and stepped back as did Peter and the ice melted off his chin and he stepped forward again.

So-ren grabbed Peter's arm. "Wait!" She said then pulled him back and Peter looked at her impatiently.

"Wear this, its thin but it will keep you warm." So-ren said then touched Peter's chest. White emitted from her hands and spread all over his body and his clothes morphed into a white fitted jacket, a white turtle neck, face mask, white cargo pants and white boots. His weapons appeared in the right places and he looked down at himself.

So-ren smiled. "It's thin but its all about the material. We wear this back where I'm from, but in a body suit form. But that wouldn't be appropriate for you.....trust me, this material will block out the cold."

So-ren said then handed him a cool pair of white shades in which she could see her reflection in. "To hide your eyes." She said and Peter took the shades.

Peter put on the shades and they hid his glowing emeralds, he then adjusted his face mask and said, "If I don't come back, protect them for me, get them out."

So-ren nodded her head in agreement and with that, Peter took off running and swan dived off of the cliff and down into the wormhole.

Ann stood with tears in her eyes as she grabbed onto the Chief's cloak at the chest, and balled up the material in her fists. The Chief wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. "Have faith in Flying Eagle, he was chosen to protect us, so let him go.... he is one hundred percent now, he will return."

"What are you doing?" Mary whispered for Wendy was yanking at her bonds and moving about.

"Trying to free us." Wendy whispered then thought about having a blade in her hand, and even positioned her hand as if she was holding one and it appeared.

"Yes!" Wendy mentally cheered. "They say I'm special, so lets see how special I am." Wendy whispered to her mother then broke her bonds. Wendy quickly stood and turned and was met with a blade at her throat.

Wendy gasped and tilted her head back. "Where do you think you're going?" Arizael calmly asked with her brows raised as she held the sword to Wendy's throat.

Wendy huffed. "I'm in no mood to play the damsel in distress today."

Arizael huffed. "Please....what's that supposed to mean? A challenge? How pathetic."

"You have no right to trap us in this freezing hell, I'm not afraid of you witch." Wendy bravely retorted.

Arizael lowered her sword and took a step back and looked at Mary. "Huh, a chip of the old block...I like your girl, she has spirit, courage, and foolishness." She said then looked back at Wendy. "You're just a human, as fragile as a pedal on a rose....why I could simply snap your neck just like that" Arizael said as she snapped her fingers. "You are no challenge to me, none whatsoever. What makes you think, that if Peter couldn't kill me, you can? I give him quite the beating, do you think you can take that?"

"You don't scare me Arizael." Wendy said full of anger.

Arizael tossed her sword aside. "Girl, I only have to hit you once and you'll be out cold."

Without hesitation Wendy forcefully swung her arm across her body and cut Arizael across her face with her dagger.

"Ahh!" Arizael cried for she was truly caught off guard. Arizael, by reflex, swung at Wendy and Wendy ducked and her hair blew from the force of Arizael's blow.

Mary looked on wide eyed for she felt the force of Arizels strength as well. Wendy skipped away and put her fists up.

Arizael grimaced as the cut closed up on her face. "I'll play with you a little until your boy toy arrives, no sense in killing you before he gets here. Neither of you will escape but I guess we need a pastime." She said then ran at Wendy and started dropping fists down on her like rain.

Luckily, Wendy still had Peter's power flowing through her, for her gift was copying someone's abilities and using them for her own. Wendy was strong, and she threw her arms up and blocked Arizael's blows, knocked Arizael's arms into the air then slammed her fist in the Witches chest.

WHAM!

Arizael fell back a few feet with her eyes and mouth wide open as she searched for the wind that was knocked out of her.

Wendy smiled arrogantly and Arizael caught her breath and quickly leapt to her feet and charged Wendy.

Wendy's eyes grew wide, and as soon as she thought about moving, there was a loud sound that sounded like wind and the next thing she knew she was standing across the room.

Arizael's eyes grew wide as Wendy was gone in a blink. The witch looked around wildly as she searched for the girl.

Wendy looked around in awe. "Oh my gosh, that was fast-wo!" Wendy dodged a spear then zipped away, Arizael's body slammed into the wall where Wendy once was.

Wendy stopped and her hair whipped across her face as she stood there. "Wow, he must be incredibly fast now." Wendy thought to herself then the witch was upon her.

Peter flew through the worm hole and was spewed out on the other side and landed hard in the snow.

Peter paused for a moment as he gained his bearings then stood from his crouched position and looked around. The place was white, the only thing that could be seen was snow on the horizon, an eerie frozen forest to his left and an even more eerier white castle that was frozen-over dead ahead.

Peter ran and leapt into the air and was immediately attacked by something that seemingly came out of nowhere and tried to knock him out of the sky.

"Eeeeeeee!!!!!!!!"

Peter spun out of the thing's way then heard a sickening echo. "Eeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!" And many flying creatures appeared and snapped at him, Peter flipped and dodged them as they tried to snatch him. Peter shot up high above the clouds and the things pursued. Peter reached back and pulled out his sword, balled himself up, flipped forward and slashed a beast in half and flipped away as to avoid getting soiled.

Hoards of flying beasts charged towards Peter from every side and he knew he couldn't fight them off. Peter quickly dropped his sword into his holster and balled up his fists, and in so doing, blue bolts appeared and encircled his arms as he accumulated his power.

The beasts charged full speed and Peter pulled his limbs into his body as he curled up like a ball, and when they got close, he opened up in a snap and let out an enormous amount of energy that flowed out of him like a shock-wave with a mixture of bolts, and all of the beasts were torn apart.

Arizael came down on Wendy with wicked blows but Wendy ducked and dodged them with ease. Arizael slammed her arm down on Wendy with all her might but Wendy threw up her forearm and blocked the blow, then quickly touched Arizael's chest with her free arm and absorbed her power and threw a large energy blast into Arizael's chest.

WHAM!!! and the force knocked her through a wall in a snap.

Mary sat tied to the chair and worried as her eyes rapidly searched her surroundings Peter and any other foes.

Wendy whipped around and ran towards her mother but the Witch screamed and intercepted her and delivered a powerful roundhouse. Wendy leaned back and her hair blew as Arizael's leg flew over her head. Wendy quickly dove for the floor, rolling forward, and got on one knee and threw her arm up just in time to block a foot that came crashing down. The force caused her to slide back on the ice, Arizael hit Wendy one more time and Wendy fell back on her butt and quickly scissor kicked Arizael and made her fall. Arizael sat up on her hip and shot a power blast at Wendy, but Wendy held her hand up and Arizael's assault hit an invisible barrier and Wendy, by reflex, countered with a blast of her own.

ZzzZZZZIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Arizael cried as she was slammed through the wall again and large blocks of ice fell from the ceiling. Before Wendy could really do anything more than get up the witch busted out of the wall, tentacles flying. "No more! You die now!!!!" Arizael cried and ran at her and her tentacles charged Wendy. Wendy leapt up into the air and back-flipped, her feet kicking the tentacles away from her. She landed on the ground in a crouching position and spun on the ice, sweep kicking Arizael's feet out from under her. "Ahh!" Arizael cried out in frustration and caught Wendy buy the neck with a tentacle.

Wendy's mouth opened as she tried to scream but was cut off, then before she knew it she was hurled up into the air. She quickly imagined a sword in her hand and it appeared and she quickly slashed the tentacle and landed on her feet and slid across the icy ground.

Arizael sneered. "I got somethin for ya" She said then smacked her hands together and a shock-wave of bolts exploded from the clap and slammed into Wendy's body and scrambled her severely.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Wendy cried and Mary screamed bloody murder and yanked fiercely at her bonds then was smacked clear across her face.

CRACK!

"Belay that." Hook said calmly as he towered over Mary. Mary looked up at him and panted as blood seeped out of the corner of her mouth as the side of her face screamed in pain. Hook just stared at her as he contemplated on what deviltry he wanted to inflict on the woman.

The bolts released Wendy and she dropped to her knees looking drunk and delirious and Arizael slid over to her and snatched her up by the neck.

After Peter blasted the beasts he dropped down from his high altitude and the castle came back in view. Peter quickly flew towards it and in so doing he was able to see Wendy and Arizael through the large glass window.

Arizael hoisted Wendy up by the neck and slammed her down hard on top of a frozen-over rock.

WHAM!

Wendy's eyes were clenched shut and her mouth opened to scream, but Arizael held her by the throat so tight that she couldn't make a sound.

"Leave her alone!" Mary screamed and Hook grabbed her by the throat and she began to choke. "You are next my beauty, after I ravage your womanhood." Hook said then smiled, brandishing his fangs. "Or what would be worse? Shall I make you one of me?" Hook hissed as he looked into Mary's crying face.

Peter gasped and drew his fists into his chest then snapped his arms out in front of him and blasted off, creating a sonic boom.....

Arizael held Wendy down by the throat and one of her tentacles became wicked sharp and she quickly bought it down and pierced Wendy's chest.

Peter shot through the glass full speed, shards of glass and ice flew everywhere, and Peter caught the tentacle with one hand and squeezed it to stop it from going in deeper.

Arizael snapped her head at him. "Hello dear, didn't hear you come in" She said sweetly. Without hesitation Peter, with his free hand, swung his arm from behind him and cut Arizael in half with his sword.

SLICE!!! Peter moved so fast the witch never saw it coming, her body parts fell to the ground and rolled about.

Peter quickly dropped his sword into the holster as he yanked the tentacle out of Wendy's heart and she choked up blood.

Peter ripped off the glasses and face mask and slid his hand behind her head and placed the other on her chest. "No don't die, not you too." Peter pleaded and Wendy choked and blinked rapidly. Hook appeared with his gun pressed against the side of Peter's chest and shot him with bullets laced with the black tar substance.

BANG BANG BANG.

Peter cringed as his knees buckled and a wave of pain washed over his face.

Peter quickly slid his other hand under Wendy's legs and that loud sound was heard as a force threw Hook back a few feet where he landed on his behind, for Peter had zipped away with such speed, it was as if Hook blinked once and they were gone.

Arizael appeared next to Hook and held him back. "Let him heal her, it will only further complicate things for him, because he have to save two instead of one. We still have the mother, I want it to be impossible for him, so he will willingly die in their place." Arizael whispered and Hook relaxed.

Peter landed high up in the balcony, let out a breath and laid Wendy back down on a table and leaned over her. Black veins appeared on his face and Peter grunted and his breathing picked up. Peter clenched her chest and noticed she had no heartbeat and she was unresponsive. Peter's brows raised as he fought back the agonizing pain of the bullets "Heal..yourself." Peter croaked and placed her hand on his chest and he gripped her chest and shot power into her. "WOOSSHH ZZZZIIIIITT!"

Wendy's eyes and mouth snapped open as her back arched and bolts washed over her body in a frenzy and her heart began to beat again, then the rhythm grew faster and faster as Peter shocked her heart and Wendy's wounds closed up and she began to hyperventilate as she had become overwhelmed.

Peter stopped shocking her but kept his hand on her chest and Wendy's legs kicked about as she fought to breathe. "Calm down.....calm down....Peter said and Wendy's heart rate slowed as she looked into his now ice blue eyes.

Peter released her and leaned on one elbow and gripped his chest with his other hand. Hook had shot him with some bullets that were made with the black tar substance but Peter's body was mostly immune to it, so Peter pushed the poison out of the bullet wounds and it seeped out with his blood. The veins faded away and his eyes returned to their normal green color and the glow was upon them once more.

Wendy sat upright. "My mother Peter, she's down there."

Peter straightened "I kno-"

WHAM!

Sam came out of nowhere and rushed into Peter's side in a blink and both boys were thrown across the balcony and landed on the floor rolling over each other. They both rolled into a crouching position and glared at each other. Sam barred his fangs like a wolf and growled viciously at Peter, and Peter barred his teeth in anger.

Sam leapt at him and Peter leapt into the air as well, spun, and kicked Sam in the face with all his might and knocked Sam into the wall.

WHAM!!

"Ahh!" Wendy screamed and Peter landed and turned in her direction and she was gone. Peter bolted to the balcony edge and leapt over it. He landed and reached back to draw his sword, but froze.

Arizael stood holding Wendy by the throat and Hook stood behind Mary with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other around her throat as he rubbed his face against her cheek.

Arizael smiled. "Do not move, or they both will die."

cling cling cling Robert Mullins, Cookson, Starkey and Billy Jukes drew their swords and surrounded Peter. They each growled and brandished their fangs as they looked menacingly at Peter. Peter was startled for he thought they all died when the Cracken sunk the Jolly Roger, but apparently he was mistaken. Peter pursed his lips and maintained his position.

Hook brandished his fangs as he regarded Mary. "Ever since I've laid eyes on you woman, I have been craving you. So perfect and supple. Shall I kill you, then revive you anew?" Hook asked as he tilted her head back, exposing her neck and Mary's crying eyes went into slits.

Peter narrowed his green eyes at Hook. "Get off of her Codfish!" Peter yelled, snatched his sword out twirled it and cranked his arm back, for he was about to throw it at Hook.

"ah ah ahhhh..." Arizael warned and Peter froze.

Mary whimpered. "Please...I don't want to be a monster, don't let him turn me into a monster." Mary said.

Peter straightened his stance and lowered his arm as he looked sorrowfully at Mary.

Arizael smiled. "I know she'll never say it, so I will say it for her. Please Peter, don't let her snap my neck." Arizael pleaded for Wendy and Wendy just stood bravely.

Peter looked at Wendy then put his hands out. "Alright, take me and let them go." he negotiated.

"Disarm yourself then, all of it!" Arizael shouted, then looked to Hook. "Do not hurt that woman, Pan is to die in their places."

Hook looked to Arizael. "By my hand." Hook said but Arizael disregarded him.

Peter dropped all of his weapons on the ground and removed his holster and he was immediately seized by the pirates. Jukes got behind Peter and held a blade at his throat and Peter tilted his head back and Jukes whispered in his ear. "Kill- her- cully she's afraid."

Peter barred his teeth then decided to provoke Arizael."What ever happened to a fair fight Witch? Are you afraid of me now that I am one-hundred percent?"

Arizael sneered. "Ha! Looking to pick a fight with a woman? Not quite gentlemanly of you."

Peter huffed. "You're not a woman, you are a _thing_. A nasty bit-h beastly hag in the body of a woman....bit-h." Peter spat.

Arizael barred her teeth. "You trying to push me boy?!" She screamed.

Peter snatched away from the pirates but they just grabbed his arms again and Peter rolled his eyes. "How about one last real fight, stop hiding behind my girls and come kill me yourself." Peter said rudely.

Hook turned to her. "Resist his childish provocation, it is pointless."

Arizael tiled her head up as her chest heaved in anger. "I see right through you, you want me to fight you so you can kill me."

Peter raised his brows. "Naturally." He said flatly. "Where's the adventure in just laying down and dieing? I will gladly die for my friends, but at least let me go down fighting....you know you are just dieing to try me Witch, to see who is stronger...don't you want to play?"

Arizael growled. "As you wish, one last game before you meet your end." She said then tossed Wendy to the ground and immediately trapped her with an ice barrier. Wendy stood and began to pound on the walls but it was no use.

Arizael turned to Hook and raised her arm and he pushed Mary forward and Arizael trapped her as well. Mary sat down Indian style and wrapped her arms around herself for she was freezing.

"We fight to the death." Arizael said. Peter shrugged the pirates off of him then quickly waived his hands and blew them back. They screamed as their bodies slammed up against the wall and Peter put his hands behind his back in arrogance and Arizael and Hook charged him.

Arizael ran at him and snapped her arm out and bolts came charging at Peter, while Hook disappeared and teleported behind Peter with his Hook raised.

Peter put his forearm up and the bolts slammed into it, the force pushed him into Hook where Hook tried to catch him in a headlock but Peter grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder and zipped away so fast it looked like he disappeared.

Peter appeared across from Arizael as his boots slid across the ice. She shot another set of bolts at him but Peter simply turned his shoulder and countered hers with a flick of the wrist sending a small power-ball her way but it knocked her across the room and through the wall in an intense blink.

SWOOSH POW!!!

Hook teleported and appeared in front of Peter, snatched him up by the throat and threw him.

Peter landed on the ice like a cat and slid back a few feet. "This is for Nibs." Peter said to himself and Hook screamed and ran at him and Peter jumped up and ran at Hook. Both fighters drew their swords and they clashed fiercely.

CLING!

They both leapt backwards then charged again, Peter swung his sword in an underhand motion at Hook, as Hook bought his sword down on Peter, and they clashed again. They both fought fiercely, boots sliding across the ice as each fought for supremacy.

Arizael got to her feet and bum-rushed Peter, knocking him down and he dropped his sword. Peter flipped upright and as he did so, he snatched a blade off his holster and jammed it in her forearm as she tried to backhand him.

AHHHH!!! Arizael cried and Peter sweep-kicked her and she fell on her rear. Peter balled up his fist and it turned red and he cranked his arm back as he was about to strike but Hook intercepted the blow as he tackled Peter and knocked the wind out of him. They both rolled over each other and slid in the ice, then when they separated, Hook was gone.

Peter stood and his eyes fell on Arizael who was pulling the blade out of her forearm when Hook immediately appeared right in front of him and swung his sword at Peter's neck. Peter dropped down into a straddle and snatched a dagger off his boot and flipped away, effectively dodging the wild swings of Hooks blade.

Hook hammered down on Peter relentlessly but Peter blocked every blow with his small dagger and a goofy smirk upon his face, thereby infuriating Hook. But the joy of the fight quickly left Peter as he remembered Nibs. "Stop protecting her!" Peter yelled then smacked Hook's sword out of his hand and Hook growled and slugged Peter with all of his might.

WHAM!!!

The force knocked Peter a few feet away like a rag doll and Peter hit the ice hard and slid. Peter rolled on to his hands and knees and glared at Hook as he massaged his jaw and Hook ran at him.

"Enough games." Peter said under his breath as his eyes dilated. Peter reached his arm behind him and curved his fingers like claws. Peter stayed down and Hook slid towards him with his sword in the air and bought it down on Peter. Peter stood and smacked the blade away with his forearm, twisted his body and slammed his hand into Hooks chest.

SPLAT!

"Ahhhhh!!!!!" Hook cried out and dropped his sword wide eyed. "You...dare...kill me?" Hook croaked then laboriously bought his hook up and rested it on the back of Peter's neck.

Peter sneered but did not remove it. "It's over." Peter said simply.

Hook sneered painfully and took in a raspy breath. "I hope this haunts your childish thoughts, for you are no killer Pan. Death is always the beginning for me, for you and the wretched Croc thought I was done in, yet I live, and I swwweeeeaaarrr Pan, I will not stop...." Hook breathed then trailed off and Peter's face softened for a split second as regret had already set in. He quickly swallowed it down, sneered, then snatched Hook's heart right out of his chest.

Hook gasped and clawed Peter's neck, the hook ripping Peter's jacket as it dragged from the back of his neck and over his collar bone. Peter expressionlessly shrugged Hook's arm off of him and Hook fell down dead.

"NOOO!" Arizael cried as she shot a tentacle at Peter and it wrapped around his waist and snatched him up high into the air and wildly slammed him into the ceiling. The force caused Peter to drop Hook's heart, and it fell into a pool of freezing water.

Arizael immediately turned and ripped Peter out of the ceiling and slammed him down hard on the floor and it cracked under his weight. Arizael quickly snatched Peter off the floor and slammed him down hard onto a table made of rock an ice.

WHAM!!!

The table cracked when Peter's body hit it and he snapped his eyes shut from the pain and just laid there with his mouth wide open.

Arizael was looking at Hook's inanimate body and became distressed, she waived her hand and the floor opened up under him and sucked him in, where she froze his body and preserved it.

She then turned and glared at Mary and Wendy then walked over to Peter. The tentacle that was wrapped around Peter unraveled and withdrew as Arizael came up and stood by his side.

Peter gasped and arched his back as his breath finally returned to his lungs. He exhaled and laid down flat, with his long limbs sprawled out, then turned his head her way and simply stared up into her face.

Arizael looked down at him and noticed that he still sported the wound that Hook inflicted upon him.

"Humph, was that the first meaningful life you've ever taken Peter? Don't worry, you won't have to suffer the guilt of that for long. You will now die, or I will kill both of those females, no more games, I want that crystal." Arizael said then unzipped Peter's jacket and opened it up.

Peter gasped and his body tensed, for he had no idea how well that thin jacket blocked out the bitter cold.

Arizael cracked a closed lip half smile then placed her hand on his chest and Peter relaxed. She slowly dragged her hand down the center of his body and Peter kept his gaze upward as he shivered slightly.

Wendy stood. "No Peter! She's going to kill us anyway! Don't do this!! What about Neverland and everyone else? You know she is lieing!" Wendy screamed.

Arizael looked over her shoulder to Wendy and smiled at her. "Rest assured, I have no need for any of you. You are free to go. There is a wormhole outside of the castle in which you can fly into....better hurry though, it won't stay open forever." Arizael said then returned her attention to Peter.

"Give me the crystal." Arizael said then clenched his lower belly and pain shot all through Peter, and he, by reflex kicked his leg up at her face but she blocked it, switched hands and grabbed him by the throat as she held him down.

"Do that again and they will die." Arizael said firmly. "Now relax and let it go so I can bring it to the surface. It will be easier that way, unless you want me to hack into you and dig it out....it's up to you."

Peter panted painfully as he gripped the table and moved his legs about, then clenched his eyes shut. Arizael tried again, her power pulled Peter's crystal to her hand and Peter tried to relax in spite of the pain.

Arizael smiled. "There we are." She said as she could feel the crystal under his skin. She then released his throat and quickly switched hands then brandished her three inch claws.

CLING

Peter's eyes grew wide at the sight of them and he bit his bottom lip.

Arizael looked at him. "This is where you die, your girls will live, but you will become fully human, and then I will kill you. It's been a pleasure, it's just too bad to waste a beautiful face like yours, but you will never yield to me, and I can't have that."

Wendy and Mary held on to each other, for none could stand to leave. "I can't believe this is the end." Mary said.

Wendy shook her head. "It's not supposed to be this way...."

Arizael pressed her hand down on Peter then quickly sank her claws into his stomach and Peter screamed. She got hold of his crystal then ripped it out of him and Peter screamed again then just laid there shivering.

Arizael held the green glowing crystal in her hand and stared at it wide eyed. "Finally." She breathed then looked down at Peter and he looked into her eyes.

She closed up his wound then leaned into his face. "I shall now freeze you, then mount you up on my wall, where you shall be my prize, for I have overcome you, the only one who is powerful enough to kill me. I have beaten you Pan." Arizael said then pressed her lips against his and Peter's back arched and he bent his leg as he snapped his eyes shut.

Ice emitted from Arizael's mouth and washed over Peter's lips, and streaked over his face. Peter's skin turned blue as his heart rate decelerated. Wendy's knees buckled and Mary caught her before she fell, she clenched her heart as she became light headed.

The ice continued to steak over Peter's head, then down to his neck, and kept going until his entire body froze and his heart stopped.

Wendy gasped in Mary's arms then looked up into her mother's face speechless.

Arizael released him then stood and returned her attention to his crystal and walked off.

Wendy clenched her chest and rolled out of her mothers arms and collapsed, for her connection with Peter was severed.

"Wendy." Mary called as she helped Wendy to her feet and they both silently made their way to Peter but Arizael waived her hand and ice bars shot out of the ground and caged Peter in.

"Humph." Arizael breathed then went into a small glass room and slammed the door shut. She placed the crystal on top of a holder and sat down in front of it. "How can I make good use of this? What do I do first? Oh the possibilities, I shall make myself stronger. Maybe if I imbed it into myself, I will have that power." She pondered as she totally disregarded Mary and Wendy.

Wendy shivered as she grabbed the bars. "You cannot be dead, I will not accept it." She said as she looked at Peter's frozen inanimate form. She held on to what little tendril of hope she had left, for she knew Peter always had something under his sleeve.

Mary gently removed Wendy's hands from the bars. "Let's get out of here Wendy, he did this so we could get out, we must leave now." Mary said in a gentle motherly tone and Wendy solemnly turned away. She went and picked up all of Peter's weapons and took the bag of fairy dust off his belt. She passed it to her mother and she took some and sprinkled it on their heads.

Mary sighed. "I don't really have any happy thoughts right now."

Wendy strapped on Peter's belt and slung the holster over her shoulder. "Well...we...we can look forward to reconciliation....and the fact that we are yet alive." Wendy said softly and they lifted off the ground and solemnly departed.

So-ren stood atop the mountain with her eyes closed. _"Peter....Peter come back....you went too far. Hear me Peter, come back." _So-ren said.

Peter laid on the table, frozen immobile, but So-ren's voice reached him. Before he left, he and So-ren crafted a plan, one that required his real crystal to break apart and spread out in several places of his body. That way, he could trick Arizael into thinking that the crystal she took was his, thus killing him. Peter had to bring himself as close to death as possible for Arizael to believe the lie, else she wouldn't have been able to freeze him.

The shards began to glow and emit heat as shock waves of power flowed from them in bouts, causing the ice that was inside his body to melt. Peter's heart stirred and beat one time as the ice on the outside of his body began to melt.

So-ren stood with her fingertips on her temples. _"Hurry up and get up Peter, that dud is not going to hold up much longer." _

Arizael was busy examining the crystal she had when she noticed the thing begin to loose some of it's luminescence.

The ice melted off of Peter's face and his skin returned to it's normal sun-kissed state as the rest of the ice melted off of him, and his body heat quickly dried his clothes.

"What the...." Arizael trailed off as the crystal turned black then turned into a simple black rock. Arizael was in shock as she tried to figure out an explanation, for she really thought this was Peter's crystal.

Peter exhaled as he sat upright and rubbed his eyes to adjust his vision and gain his bearings, he literally felt like he'd just woken up from a deep deep sleep and he was disoriented.

Arizael touched the rock and it disintegrated into ashes and she immediately knew she was fooled.

"_It's over get out!"_ So-ren said and Peter swung his legs over the table.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Arizael screamed in anger as she turned and a large tentacle flew out of her back and swung at Peter.

SWOOOOSSSSHHH

Peter gasped and dove for the floor and the thing slammed hard atop the table, breaking it in half. Peter, who was still disoriented, quickly crawled away, then Arizael busted into her true hideous form and became enlarged, busting out of the room causing debris to fly about.

Peter covered his head then quickly got up and made a run for it.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" Arizael roared and three more tentacles sprouted out of her back and Peter looked over his shoulder just in time to quickly back-flip and dodge one, leap into the air and flip over another, and dive for the floor and roll forward as he dodged the third. Peter got up and ran and Arizael screamed in anger and abruptly swung a tentacle across the floor and tripped him.

Peter fell then quickly rolled out of the way just in the nick of time to avoid being crushed by her big foot.

WHAM!!

Peter jumped to his feet and ran, dodging as she threw things at him and tried to smash him with her large tentacles as she stormed after him.

Arizael began to tear the castle apart as she tried to crush Peter like a mouse. Peter was running when she missed him by a hair and slammed her tentacle into the floor right beside him. The force caused the floor to break and Peter fell through it.

He didn't even have the chance to hit the floor before the big beast was on top of him. Peter landed then bolted towards the enormous window. Arizael landed hard and heavy, her weight shaking the entire castle and Peter lept off the ground and gracefully shot through the glass like a missile.

CRASH!!!!!!

A millisecond later Arizael came busting through the rest of the window and tore the entire window and parts of the wall off as she pursued him.

CRASH!!!!!!

Peter flew through the air and away from the castle and Arizael flew after him. The freezing wind cut through Peter and parts of his body became numb, but he increased his speed as he flew for the wormhole.

Peter squinted his eyes and saw two people flying slowly in the air ahead of him, and he noticed it was Mary and Wendy.

Peter increased his speed again and caught up to them and quickly looked over his shoulder. Arizael was in hot pursuit, far away, but in hot pursuit.

"PETER!" Wendy cried full of cheer and Peter quickly took his holster and strapped it on.

"Get on my back!" Peter blurted then snatched Mary up. She quickly wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, and her legs around his waist and hung under him as Wendy did the same but hung on his back.

Peter flew with them and Mary screamed. "PETER SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND-AHH!!!!"

Peter had turned his head to the side and saw a tentacle shoot out at them and he dodged it but it grazed Mary's back and his arm.

Mary cried out from the pain and Peter held her tighter.

More and more tentacles attacked but Peter dodged them quicker this time, twisting, turning and spinning as mother and daughter held on for dear life.

"This is going to hurt, take a big breath and hold on real tight." Peter said. A tentacle immediately encircled them and tried to constrict itself and catch them. As the tentacle tried to catch them, Peter shot off in a blink, creating a loud booming sound in Wendy and Mary's ears. They flew so fast that the cold wind quickly numbed their bodies, and the pressure threatened to rip them off of him.

Wendy and Mary kept swallowing air as they held on for dear life as they ripped through the bone chilling cold.

Arizael tried to fly after Peter, but he rocketed away ,and had gotten so far away that she could barely see him.

Arizael grit her teeth and smartly teleported over and over again in effort to keep up.

Mary was looking over Peter's shoulder and she saw the beast appear then disappear numerous times. Sometimes she would appear very close while others she appeared afar. The sound of her teleportations was that of thunder booming in the wind, and it scared her to death.

Peter turned his head and his hair whipped across his forehead as he saw what Mary saw.

Wendy and Mary pressed their heads on Peter and refreshed their breaths, but it was very hard because the wind kept snatching it away.

Right when Wendy felt like she could take no more, her squinted eyes fell on the wormhole up ahead and it renewed her strength....somewhat.

Peter set his head forward and saw the wormhole was straight ahead and it was compacting. Peter drew his arms back then snapped them forward and his speed multiplied and caused a sonic boom. Mary and Wendy screamed as they clenched their eyes shut. The wind was so loud that it began to hurt Wendy's ears, and the pressure was so great her muscles began to burn as she desperately held on to Peter for dear life. Fear gripped her for she thought the wind was going to snatch her off of him and throw her into the witches grasp.

Mary began to whimper as fear gripped her gut, her muscles began to fatigue as well, and her body grew so numb that she could barely feel Peter.

Peter tore into the wormhole at an extreme velocity, the change in forces, and the pressure that slammed into their bodies snatched the voices out of Wendy and Mary's throats and threatened to propel the contents of their stomachs into the air, but both mother and daughter held their composure.

Peter shot out of the wormhole and went high into the air of Neverland as he decreased his speed to a normal rate, and Mary and Wendy screamed again.

So-ren smiled as did everyone else as their gaze was upward but....

"RAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Arizael roared as she busted out of the wormhole right before it closed......and she was enormous.

Everyone screamed and bolted into the forest for cover.

Arizael screamed and howled like a banshee as she swatted at Peter. Peter flipped forward into the air to change course and dove for the forest for cover.

"Ahhh!!!" Mary cried as she had had enough of the torturous flying, as Peters sharp maneuvers and constant twisting, spinning and flipping did a number on her body and she slipped. Peter tightened his grip around her. "Hold on, I'll drop you off somewhere." Peter said.

"I can't! I can't take it any longer!" Mary cried as tears flowed from her eyes.

"You have to be quiet." Peter said then quickly flew into the trees and flew high amongst the leaves as he tried to maintain some sort of cover. He looked around and all was silent.

"Over here, take my hand." Peter whispered and Mary removed one of her shaky fatigued arms from around his neck and took his hand. Peter swooped by and dropped her off on a high branch in the tree and kept going with Wendy on his back.

Mary immediately dropped to her knees and hurled uncontrollably from her position high in the tree, and was thoroughly relieved to have been released.

Wendy was anxious to get off Peter's back as well as she looked around.

Peter kept going as his eyes rapidly scanned the forest but all was silent. "It's too qui-"

"RAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Arizael appeared out of nowhere clad in her true enormous grotesque form, and swung at Peter. Peter quickly jackknifed his body as he accelerated upwards then flipped forwards to dodge her other flying fist and Wendy screamed as her grip slipped and she fell through the air. Peter unraveled out of the ball and caught Wendy by the hand, just in time to dodge a tentacle that swung at her. Peter then spun to get momentum and swung hard, throwing her upwards high into the sky.

SWOOSH!

Arizael desperately tried to knock Peter out of the sky but he was agile and kept flying around her. Peter landed on a tree branch and cranked his arm behind him and snapped it towards her and shot a strong power blast at her

SWOOSH-POW!!

Arizael howled as her body was slammed into the trees and Peter reached back and pulled out his sword. Arizael got to her feet and slammed her fist right into the tree where Peter was just standing. Peter leapt out of the way, landed on the ground then zipped towards her, creating a loud sound, and sliced her Achilles tendon.

AHHHH!!! Arizael screamed and dropped down to one knee. Peter flew upwards and jammed his sword in her lower back and she screamed as he flew upwards, dragging the sword with him.

A tentacle shot out of her back and hit Peter, knocking him away from her and into a tree.

The tentacle tried to make him one with the tree but Peter swung his sword and sliced it then slid down the tree trunk just in time to dodge the flying gray glob of goop Arizael shot at him.

SPLAT!!

Arizael kept shooting the goop at Peter but he kept leaping and zipping away, never leaving her, just dodging her assaults. Then Peter stopped right in front of her and blasted her.

SWOOSH-POW!!!

Arizael was violently thrown back, where she rolled uncontrollably, knocking down trees in her path.

Everyone stood by watching from a distance, and So-ren watched with intensity as she waited for Peter to make the final blow.

Peter felt his power explode from within and it overwhelmed him, he wrung out his hands as he paced back and forth, never removing his gaze from the beast.

"Is she dead?" Tigerliy asked.

"No." So-ren answered without looking at her.

"He has to use all of his power to kill her...."The Chief said.

So-ren shook her head. "That is too advanced for him, he's only been one hundred percent for a couple of hours, I don't know how his body will react."

Peter stopped and his chest heaved up and down rapidly as his heart rate accelerated and the beast began to stir.

"It's now or never." Peter said to himself as he felt like he was going to explode. Then without warning his eyes flashed then his body began to glow green.

So-ren's eyes grew wide. "He's glowing, RUN!" She said and everyone took off running, but they only got a few feet away as curiosity stopped them.

Wendy had made her way down from the sky and landed a few feet away from Peter, obvious to anything.

Arizael screamed and got up on one leg and bought her flaming fists up above her head and bought them down upon Peter and shot an intense blast at him from both fists. Peter snatched his sword out of its holster and it immediately illuminated as he swung it in front of him. Peter held it with one hand on the hilt, the other on the blade, and blocked her powerful assault.

Red bolts and slammed into Peter's glowing green sword but Peter did not relent. Arizael poured more power into her assault but Peter held his position, then abruptly pushed back and her power ricocheted and slammed into her.

"AAAHHH! You will not win! You will not kill me!!!" Arizael bellowed.

Wendy took cover behind a nearby tree but no one saw her. Nibs who looked healthy as ever, came running out of the forest. He quickly ran past everyone in effort to snatch Wendy up and get her away but he was too late....

"Wendy!" Nibs called as he grabbed her from behind with one arm....

Peter dropped his sword into his holster and snapped his arms out by his sides and the air grew very thick, trapping Arizael, and inevitably a few feet behind him was Nibs and Wendy. Peter's power dragged Arizael who clawed at the ground for dear life, towards him, Wendy and Nibs were snatched away from the tree, their bodies hitting the ground and sliding towards Peter, who was oblivious of their presence.

Nibs quickly slammed a dagger into the ground to stop them, and their bodies hung in the air.

Wendy shrieked and Nibs shushed her. "No, don't break his concentration, he's open now, if you break his concentration Arizael can kill him for sure." Nibs said as he held on to to her.

Arizael kicked and screamed then her body was snatched upright and she stood before Peter, who's eyes began to glow solid green as his power was now fully accumulated. She continued to scream profanities as she was still clad in her big beastly form, and she sent many assaults which made loud crashing sounds as they were vicious, but Peter held up his hand and created a barrier in front of him and over his head and they just bounced off of it.

So-ren stood by with everyone else. "Oh-my-gosh, there going to die." She said wide eyed and John just barely heard her.

John ran over to her and snatched her arm. "What did you say about dieing?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we going to die?"Wendy asked.

Nibs just looked at her and came up with an idea. "I know you still have some of Peter's power running through you, lets create a barrier." Nibs said as he kicked at the ground and tried to secure his boots into it to relieve some of the pressure off his straining arm.

Wendy mimicked him. "OK." She said then they both closed their eyes and created a barrier around themselves, just in the nick of time to block the green bolts that quickly exploded out of Peter and shocked their barrier as they washed over them and quickly formed a barrier around Peter, trapping Wendy and Nibs within.

The sound of wild electric bolts boomed in Wendy and Nibs ears and they grit their teeth from the heat and tension, for their barrier was not strong enough.

"Stronger." Nibs strained as a raised vein appeared down the middle of his forehead. Wendy grit her teeth as and they poured more power into their barrier.

Peter crouched down and the ground cracked under his weight then he shot up into the air with the barrier, snatching Wendy and Nibs up with it. The loud sound of a rushing wind boomed in their ears and all they could see outside of their barrier was white light. They felt the ground rip right from under them as the feeling of weightlessness hit their guts.

RUN!!! So-ren screamed and snatched John up by the elbow and dragged him as The Chief snatched Tigerlily by the arm and ran down the hill with her, everyone else quickly following suit.

Arizael growled and continued to shoot assaults high up into the air, but they just bounced off Peter's enormous barrier which looked like a great big green ball in the sky with bolts wildly flashing about.

Peter gracefully flipped forward and balled up his body real tight, and flipped towards her like a canon ball. The speed of his decent alarmed Wendy and Nibs and they held each other tight.

"We'll make it Wendy, give it all you got." Nibs assured and Wendy heeded his instruction and they both used all the energy they could to prepare for impact.

The barrier was Peter's final assault against Arizael and it slammed into her enormous face. At the moment of impact, a large explosion was seen creating a shock-wave that caused everyone to run faster.

The explosion grew greater and greater as Arizael was torn to pieces from the top of her head, all the way down to her feet, where the final explosion occurred, emitting the final BOOOOM!

The explosion was so great that the shock-waves emitted from it and shook the foundation of Neverland, and created a great crater which was deep and very wide, singeing all the trees and vegetation within a quarter mile radius.

The Chief, lost boys and girls, So-ren, and the hand full of braves, including Mr. Smee, had just barely made it out of range, but the blast still knocked them all into the air with flying trees and debris. They all landed violently at the base of the hill, with dirt and debris falling on top of them.

Everything had grown quiet and as the dust settled, everyone slowly got to their feet and peered up the large hill, but it was too high to see anything.

They walked up the steep hill in silence and when they reached the top they saw Ann standing there with her back turned. The Chief stood by her side and placed his hand on her shoulder as he looked ahead and saw no sign of Arizael, just her remains burning in clumps on the ground. Everyone looked around and saw no sign of Nibs, Peter, or Wendy.

"Where is Wendy! Where is my mother!" John cried as he looked around frantically.

The Chief looked to Ann as did everyone else, wearing a questioning face. "Where is Flying Eagle and his friends?" He asked calmly.

Ann opened her eyes and turned to the Chief. "The mother is safe, I swallowed her up and put her in my den, along with her husband. He is recovering from Arizael's magic. As for Peter and the others, the final blast blew them out Neverland, they could be anywhere, space, earth....She said then sighed. "When Peter's away, I cannot track him so easily."

Think flew into So-ren's face. "He could be on earth, that's the nearest planet, many things from earth, even children magically appear on this island, I wouldn't be surprised if the reverse happened, especially with a blast like that. Hook came here from a terrible storm. Can you track him?" She asked.

So-ren closed her eyes and tried to locate Peter. "Ahh, I can't, I can't even feel him. All I see is darkness, wherever he is, he must be out cold."

"What do you mean you can't feel him?" Tink shouted impatiently.

So-ren closed her eyes again. "I mean...I can feel him....barely. But he has no thoughts, so like I said, wherever he is, he's out cold. I wont be able to find him until he wakes up....if he wakes up." So-ren said.

**The Adventures of Pan III**

Chapter 1 Preview: Lost Memories

On Earth:

An older couple was on a small fishing boat in the middle of the gulf of Mexico enjoying the last remnants of fall when the woman saw, out of the corner of her eye, something fall out of the sky and into the water, creating a loud splash.

"What was that?" Martha said as she jumped up and looked around frantically.

"What was what?" Frank said annoyingly as her outburst startled him.

"There! There! You see that, it looks like....someone.....is floating in the water." She said in awe.

"I see it, but I don't think we should go over there Martha." Frank objected.

"What if that person is alive....they could be hurt and need our attention, we can't just ignore the fact that someone is lost at sea, steer the boat over yonder so we can have a look." Martha said convincingly.

Frank mumbled his objection as he compiled and turned the boat around and slowly made his way over to the body.

Martha peered over the boat and her eyes grew wide. "It's a boy....who fell from the sky! I saw from the corner of my eye!" She said as they pulled up to him. Frank cut of the engine then peered over as well.

Frank's brows furrowed then he looked at his wife. "The lad ain't alive, he can't be, where did he come from. Maybe his body drifted from somewhere. Ain't no way in hell-"

"Gimme that stick let's pull him in and at least check for a pulse." Martha interjected.

"Damn Woman." Frank huffed then went to fetch the stick which had a small hook at the end of it. He used it to latch on to the holster and they pulled the body until it floated up against the ship.

It was Peter, lying unconscious in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico.

* * *

Layla's mother happened to be strolling around Kingston Gardens as she played around with the story of Peter Pan in her mind, and wondered how her daughter was doing. She continued with her walk around the greenery and stumbled upon the body of a young girl sprawled out in the grass. As she grew closer she saw brunette locks spread about wildly, a green blouse, black leggings and leather boots.

She gasped her eyes grew wide as she stared at the young girls back to see if she was breathing. She looked around in sheer terror as she fought to gain her bearings, for she thought she was looking at a dead body. She crept over to the young lady and turned her on her back. "Gasp! Wendy!" She said in shock then fear struck her as she wondered about Layla. She tried to rouse Wendy but to no avail, she would not wake.

* * *

In Brooklyn New York lay the body of a dark haired boy on a park bench next to a homeless guy who bared no regard to the stranger who one minute was not there, then the next minute occupied the bench next to him.

* * *

**What is the third installment about? Anything and everything. As with my last 2 stories there was no plot, just freestyle. This is a continuation, and yes Arizael has been destroyed for good this time. A lot of this story will take place on earth, many adventures, drama and so on will take place, and romance. I will delve more into that in this installment, unlike the last 2 stories, I have no idea how this one will end. Here is the gist of Chapter 1.... As always, reviews are appreciated. I will post the 3rd installment later, so be on the look out. Thank you all for reading, I'm just having fun.**

The old couple had took Peter home and kept him in their guest room, where they had their personal friend Dr. Smith, nurse Peter back to health. Peter had been in a coma for a month now, thus derailing all search attempts made by So-ren and Tinkerbell. After 4 weeks of searching So-ren took a break and retreated to her own world and promised to return and continue the search. Ann managed to nurse Slightly back to health and appointed him as the new Pan. Ann also managed to deal with Peter's absence, thereby sparing Nevelands inhabitants of a brutal winter.

Mary and George had been returned to London and were working out their marriage and taking care of Wendy, who was suffering from an extreme case of amnesia. The last memory she had was her her time with Sam, right before their break up. So in her mind, they are still together. Wendy never spoke of the existence of the infamous Pan or his Neverland. Mary had tried to jog her memory, but Wendy laughed at her and said she had a vivid imagination, so Mary gave up.

As for Nibs, he had gotten himself together and ran with the homeless kids in the streets of New York and gotten himself involved in a gang. He too suffered from a bad case of amnesia, but worse, he had totally forgotten who he was, and is oblivious to being anything other than human.

After a month and a half, Peter had finally stirred for the first time, and his memory, just like Nibs, was completely wiped out, so much so that he could not even recognize his own face.


End file.
